Lucky Jade: - Book 1
by FuzzyBeta
Summary: When Jade signed up to serve Prince Zuko during his exile, she never once thought he would succeed in his mission to capture the Avatar. But one day the Avatar returns, and her whole world gets turned upside down. Between chasing down the Avatar and serving tea to a hot headed prince and his sagely uncle, will Jade be able to keep her secrets to herself or will her luck run out?
1. Prologue

**Prologue: Wish Me Luck**

_Hi there diary,_

_Or should it be dear diary?_

_Good grief! Barely two sentences into my new journal and already I'm having to cross out lines and waste good ink._

_Whilst I think you may have already guessed I'm not so good at putting my thoughts down on paper. But times are desperate and I really need someone or something to talk to. So it's either I write in this book or I talk to a stranger. And I really don't want to talk to a stranger._

_So I guess you're stuck with me._

_Let me tell you a little bit about yourself. I'm currently fifteen years old and am a servant aboard a ship under the leadership of the Prince of the Fire Nation, Zuko and his uncle, Lord Iroh. _

_Yeah. I know you're probably wondering what the hell I'm talking about so I guess I'll have to start from the top._

_Back when I was younger my father told me many tales of the days the four nations lived in harmony with one another. _

_There was the Water Tribes. Their population is relatively small seeing as most of their people live in the very ice cold north and south poles. As their name suggests, they are very close to the element of water and many of their people are very well practiced in the graceful but deadly art of water bending._

_Then there was the Earth Kingdom, the largest of all the nations for it inhabited the largest of the world's continents. The people of the Earth Kingdom, both earth and non-benders, are said to be strong and as enduring as the land they live on, and their great capital Ba Sing Se is said to be the most strongly fortified city in the entire world. _

_It is so strong in fact that even the powerful Fire Nation has not been able to penetrate its walls._

_The Fire Nation…They are a very industrious and energetic race and by far the most technologically advanced. Their armies of fire-benders are as fierce as their element, with the greatest of them all ruling at the top. The Fire Lord. In the past the Fire Lord only ruled over his realm in peace with the other three nations. However for the past three generations, the Fire Lord's seem to be more intent upon on conquering the rest world._

_The first of them to do so was Fire Lord Sozin. A hundred years ago he began a great war, starting with the eradication all of the Air Nomads, the fourth great nation of our world, from the face of the earth. _

_All save one._

_The Avatar._

_Now diary we come to the interesting part._

_You see the world has the four elements, Water, Earth, Fire and Air, and there are people that can bend each one. But the Avatar is special. _

_You see they are the only one in the world who can bend all four elements._

_I know amazing right? but with every great power there is always a great price._

_The Avatar may be one of the most powerful people in the world, but in return for such power he or she must protect the world and bring it to balance._

_Of course that means trouble for the Fire Nation. _

_Which, diary, is where I come in._

_As I said before, I'm a servant to the Fire Lord's son, Prince Zuko. _

_Actually, sorry diary scratch that because that's not entirely true._

_I'm actually his uncle, General Iroh's servant. The prince just likes to boss me around any way. But what can you expect from a grumpy, hot headed spoiled prince who's completely and utterly obsessed with finding an Avatar that's probably been dead for a hundred years._

_But you know what, whatever! What would I know about how royalty should and should not behave? I'm just a simple servant that's only on this ship to make and serve the tea and put up with whatever drama queen temper tantrums which the-_

"Hey!" a young man's voice called through a metal door.

"What is it Shen?!" another voice yelled back, this one more feminine than the first one. Indeed it belonged to the teenage girl who was currently rushing to catch an ink bottle before it could tip and spill out over the pillows on her small bed.

"General Iroh wants you to serve him jasmine tea up on the ship deck" the masculine voice grunted.

"Ok I'll be up!" the girl responded only to hiss softly under her breath as tiny dots of black ink smeared her fingers. She quickly set her writing equipment onto her bedside table but not before quickly scribbling into her red leather journal.

_That was Shen. He's my big brother and by far the closest thing I have to a best friend here on this ship. Apart from my father and General Iroh. That man is so sweet. Just like the grandfather I never-_

"Hurry up will you he says it's urgent" Shen's voice boomed.

"Ok! Ok! I'm coming!" the girl scowled.

In a quick flash she hopped up and began to dust off her red and gold trimmed robes before quickly making to pull back the front of her mousy brown hair back in its black clip.

Green eyes flickered in the dim lamplight of the room as she glanced into her mirror.

"Well. Here goes" she muttered as her small hands fiddled with her robe collar to pull out a small black cord on which was looped a jade pendant. It was small, barely bigger than her thumb but still it was very striking in its intense green hue in which a character was engraved.

"Wish me luck, Lucky. Something tells me I'm going to need it." Jade smiled as she tucked the trinket away back under her collar as she strode to the door.

However before she opened it she quickly dashed back to her diary and scribbled:

_See you later diary._

_Oh and by the way. The name's Jade._

* * *

Hi Everyone!

To those of you who have read my other works hello again, and to those of you who haven't well i hope you enjoy my fic.

So i have been a fan of ATLA for a long time, but until recently i've not had any ideas to write about so i hope this is alright.

Feel free to review if you like and i hope to see you all soon :)


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A Royal Roasting**

"Ah Jade there you are! Oh and you brought the tea! Excellent!"

A wise old voice called out jovially as Jade stepped out from below and onto the large metal deck carrying in her arms a tray on which a large steaming red tea pot was sitting along with a set of cups.

She couldn't help but smile amiably as she approached the voice's owner, an old greying, if overweight man in red robes with a kind jolly face and patient warm brown eyes.

He was sitting at a large low square table and setting out a series of circular tiles into two piles.

"Shen said you wanted to see me Lord Iroh?" Jade gulped as she made her way over to the man, her eyes darting about nervously as she set down her tray beside the table.

The deck was mostly deserted, save for a couple of guards that stood at the entrance to the lower deck and the occasional sea birds that sat perched on the frozen ice bergs that floated past the ship.

"Don't worry you're not in trouble" Iroh's smile softened with almost fatherly affection as he reached out. "indeed quite the opposite. Please sit. Oh no please let me" he added before quickly taking the teapot from her ready hands.

Jade nodded silently and though she was not quite sure what was going on she sat down opposite the old man who smoothly made to pour out some tea in a cup before handing it to her.

"Thank you sir" she mumbled softly under her breath as she took a timid sip.

"You're very welcome Jade" Iroh nodded before taking a sip of his own cup.

There was silence for a moment as both the old man and the young girl sat with their tea, the former drinking with great gusto whilst the latter took timid little bird like sips.

Finally after what seemed an age, the question that had been burning in Jade finally cracked from her.

"umm…not to sound rude Lord Iroh but…um… why am I here?"

She bit her lip nervously as she waited for Iroh to finish his sip, but she needn't have worried. When he spoke to her his voice was steady and kindly.

"The crew tell me that you have been feeling under the weather since we encountered that storm. I just wished to see how you were faring."

Jade flushed a deep pink.

"You are kind to worry sir" she mumbled "but honestly it is only just a little nausea after that storm a couple of days ago. I feel much better today"

"Ah. Good, good." Iroh nodded before adding quickly "I was beginning to worry whether I'd ever get to taste any of your delicious tea ever again"

"Oh don't you worry Lord Iroh" Jade couldn't help but smile "A little sea sickness will not stop my tea brewing"

"ha! That's good to hear" Iroh chuckled heartily though he was quick to cough and subdue himself "Though I do hope that you don't over strain yourself with your duties. Sometimes when one is facing physical ailments it is better to let the body and mind, recover and relax from its daily chores. Such relaxation can be achieved by drinking calming tea, by meditating-"

"By Playing Pai-sho?" Jade quirked an eyebrow in amusement as she eyed the checker like game table set before her.

"Well yes I suppose. If you're feeling up for a game that is" Iroh shrugged but Jade could see the happy twinkle suddenly spark in the warm brown eyes.

She smiled widely.

"I would be delighted to play Lord Iroh. If I knew how to play in the first place" she added with a nervous scratch of the head.

The old lord chuckled.

"It's no matter I can teach you. Come select your tiles"

Time passed and Jade listened raptly to Iroh's teachings as he informed her of the game's rather complex but still very logical set of rules.

Soon after a couple of guided rounds she was able to place her tiles on her own and begin to form small simple strategies, even though none of them seemed to work.

A couple of times she got frustrated but patiently Iroh pointed out in his old sagely way, that being a beginner it was alright for her to stumble a couple of times before she got the hang of the game.

All in all it was a very peaceful morning. That was until a certain somebody decided to storm up onto the deck.

_Oh great Prince Grumpy-ass is up!_

Jade quietly tilted her head down to roll her eyes at the Pai-sho table, as she heard the disgruntled stomping of booted feet.

Iroh however looked up at the newcomer a teenage boy, who like the guards to the lower deck was wearing dark red and black armour. However unlike the guards he wore no helmet to cover his head which was pale in colour and topped with a high black ponytail.

But what stood out most starkly on him was the large red burn scar over his left eye, which unlike the right side one was more like a slit. It narrowed even more as it glanced in the direction of Iroh who smiled benignly at him.

"Good Morning Prince Zuko"

"Good Morning Uncle" Zuko muttered his eyes swivelling to glower at Jade who dropped her head down to hide her annoyed scowl.

"Prince Zuko" she mumbled but already the young man was striding away from her to brood at the far bow of the ship.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Jade allowed herself a scowl.

_Great his royal highness is throwing another hissy fit again_

But even as the thought came across her mind she bit down hard on her tongue. No the prince was already peeved off as it stood. It wouldn't do her or anyone else for that matter, any good in antagonising him further.

It was almost three years since she'd agreed to serve aboard this ship. One would think that after so long at sea the prince would at least acknowledge her and the thirty or so other crew members with some familiarity.

Not that Jade ever wanted to be pally with the prince. Far from it. But she would've at least settled for seeing him get whatever stiff stick was up his butt and relax for even two minutes. Just his mere presence made everyone close by tense.

Therefore it was safe to say that her patience with the temperamental young royal was running very thin indeed.

"Be careful Jade. If you keep staring so hard the table might catch fire"

Jade blinked and looked up to see Iroh smiling amusedly at her as he moved his next Pai-sho tile.

"Well then its lucky for both of us that I'm no fire bender Lord Iroh" she smirked back and the older man chuckled heartily.

But even as she made to pick up her next piece the entire ship shook and suddenly there was a light engulfing the ship.

Jade and Iroh quickly turned in astonishment to the bow where Zuko was rushing forwards for a closer look.

There in the distance but still very strong and bright, a column of blue light was beaming upwards into the clear skies above.

Jade gasped as when the beam hit the highest levels of the atmosphere it seemed to break apart like ripples around a stone dropped in a pond.

"Finally" Zuko growled as he eyed the rippling energy before turning on his uncle, both his scarred and his good eye gleaming with triumph "Uncle do you know what this means?"

"That I won't get to finish my game with Jade?" Iroh blinked up at his nephew with innocent disappointment.

"It means my search is about to come to an end. That light came from an incredibly powerful source it must be him." Zuko declared only for his uncle to sigh heavily just in time before the pillar of light faded in the distance.

"Or it was just the celestial lights. We've been down this road before Prince Zuko. I don't want you to get too excited over nothing. Please sit and join us." He gestured to the pai sho table "and while you're at it why don't you enjoy a cup of Jade's lovely Jasmine tea. It's very calming for the nerves!"

"I don't need any stupid calming tea! I need to capture the Avatar" Zuko yelled, so loudly and so angrily that the sound went straight through Jade's ears.

_Just count to ten Jade. He's not worth losing your cool! Just keep counting to ten like you usually do. One…two…three…_

She mentally tried to soothe herself only to wince as the prince continued to bark out orders.

"Helmsman! Set a course for the light. And you!" Zuko turned on Jade, steam literally puffing out of his nostrils as he fumed at her "Shouldn't you be below deck in the kitchens!"

But Jade did not respond. She was still counting down as calmly as she could in her head.

_Five…six…seven…_

"HEY! I'm talking to you!" Zuko growled reaching out with a rough hand to grab at Jade's shoulder. But before he could even touch her she spun round and smacked him away.

There was some shocked gasps from the guards and Zuko's eyes widened in shock as she sprang to her feet glaring so fiercely that he actually took a step back from her as she yelled:

"Would you cut it out with the yelling already! Seriously it's hard enough to find some peace on this ship without you throwing temper tantrums like a spoiled two year old brat!"

Not that anyone could blame him. Even Iroh was staring in astonishment as the young girl made to storm off in a huff.

"If anyone needs me I'll be in the kitchens! Royal highness my butt. More like the royal pain in my butt" she added with a dark mutter as she disappeared below deck.

As soon as she was gone the guards began to snigger softly only to flinch as the prince's voice snapped in their general direction.

"Hey you! Stop chatting and get back to work!"

"Yes sir!" both guards bleated and Zuko rolled his eyes grumbling softly under his breath.

"How - that little-Agh! How dare she speak to me like that? Just who does she think she is?"

Iroh sighed from his seat. A bright light appearing in the sky. His tea was cold. His game interrupted and now both his favourite tea brewer and his favourite nephew were in foul moods and it was barely even mid-morning.

This was going to be a very long day.

* * *

It was evening when Jade had finally emerged from the kitchens to do her serving duties for the evening meals.

Unsurprisingly the entire mess hall was full to bursting and she was kept on her toes for a good hour before she even had a chance to catch her breath.

She sighed heavily as she made her way to the last table at which a middle aged man and a younger junior officer with similar faces and black hair tied in top nots, were seated and laughing.

"Aha! The Jade dragon emerges from the deeps" the latter chuckled as she took a seat next to him.

"Hello Shen. Father" Jade's lips twitched upwards as she nodded to both her father and brother as she placed the tray in her hands down onto the table

"ooh. That smells wonderful" Shen almost drooled as she opened up the bamboo steamer to reveal succulent freshly cooked dumplings.

"There's chicken, roast duck and pork. But be careful they're hot" Jade quirked a brow but nonetheless let her brother take a couple.

Her father on the other hand hesitated as voices from a nearby table wafted over to them through all the hubbub.

"Wow I didn't think the kid could ever get pissed off like that? Not that I blame her." one of the guards by the doors to the lower deck leaned over to his friend beside him who responded with an amused smirk

"Yeah and about time. I'm glad somebody on this ship had the guts to yell at the prince. I'm just sorry it wasn't me."

Jade gulped, her face paling as her father turned a stern eye on her.

"Jade is that true? Did you really yell at the Prince?"

"Yeah he really was asking for it" Shen laughed loudly from beside her. "The way she yelled at him! HA! You'd think Prince Zuko was being chased down by an angry Rhino. Seriously father, it was totally…priceless…ehe…"

Shen trailed off under his father's withering glower.

"This is no laughing matter Shen. And you young lady" he turned on Jade who shrank in her seat.

"You should be more mindful of your temper especially around royalty"

"Easy for you to say" Jade's huffed folding her arms "you're up at the helm. You don't have to follow _him_ around on a daily basis and deal with his tantrums. I don't care if he's the prince or not but I'm really getting sick of being yelled at all the time like I'm his emotional stress ball! Honestly if it weren't for the fact that you and Shen were here I might have left to go back home a long time ago."

Her father sighed heavily and rubbed at his wrinkling brow, an occurrence that Jade was becoming quite familiar with over the past few months.

"Jade I know it hasn't been easy for you these past two years what with your mother..." he quickly coughed as both Jade and Shen looked stricken "But remarks like that can get you into serious trouble if you give them to the wrong people. You're very lucky the Prince or his uncle didn't order for you to be locked up for mutiny"

"I know" Jade nibbled timidly on her dumpling.

"Jade!" a loud voice called from behind and Jade turned to see the cook, a fat man with a thin moustache and a messy apron poke his head out of the door, his face very apologetic. "I'm sorry but could you come in here. I need you to take Prince Zuko's meal up to him! He's at the lookout deck on the command tower"

"Just a moment Dango! Wow talk about _brilliant _timing!" Jade grumbled and quickly stood up ignoring her father's disapproving shake of the head.

"Lord Iroh is right. You work yourself too hard on this ship. I don't think I've seen you finish a proper meal even once for the past four months"

"Don't worry father. I'll be back as soon as I can. Trust me; serving the royal jerk is the last thing I want to be doing now!"

"Plus if she doesn't come back" Shen mumbled through a mouthful of food "I'll eat all her food"

"Do that and I'll chuck you overboard dear brother" Jade growled and everyone around her chuckled.

All save one guard, who had been sitting alone in the corner with his helmet still on. When Jade darted into the kitchens he too rose quietly and left. But no one noticed him for he was as quiet as a shadow.

* * *

The air was chilly as Prince Zuko stood atop the command tower's lookout deck, but that wasn't what had him scowling.

He was staring at a point in the distance, a point at which a few short hours ago a beam of light had been glowing.

_It has to be the Avatar_

His brow furrowed deeply as he glared hard at the icy waters about the ship.

_It has to be. Nothing else could explain-_

"Prince Zuko" a voice clipped and Zuko quickly turned to see Jade walking towards him a tray of food in her hands.

He eyed the bowls of rice and meat warily even as she strode towards him her eyes set on the horizon just beyond his shoulder instead of his face.

"Oh. Come to serve the Royal jerk have you?" he snapped softly when she was close enough.

He was pleased to see her eyes widen for a moment in surprise, however she was quick to recover with a glare of her own.

"Yes. You have a problem with that?"

Zuko only _hmph_'ed in response and turned back to glowering at the ocean view.

Jade bit on her lip, her willpower the only thing stopping her from letting loose the loud scream of pent up frustration even as she carefully placed the food tray down on the floor by the prince's feet.

She was so peeved she didn't notice Zuko's eyes, both the good and the scarred one, follow her till she past out of both sight and hearing.

_Hmph! Getting all pissy over some stupid tea. And she calls me a Royal pain!_

He sighed and sat himself down on the floor beside the tray, letting his legs dangle through the railing as he reached for the bowl of food in which was steaming rice, vegetables and salted pork.

It was, as usual, delicious and in no time all of it was wolfed down hungrily. But as he chewed the prince could not help the way his eyes wandered over the frozen waters.

The place was so desolate but at the same time quite beautiful even if it was rather cold for his liking.

_But why would the Avatar want to hide out here in the south pole?_

Zuko's eyes narrowed once more as he heard the heavy footfalls of Iroh coming up behind him from the Helm's station.

"I'm going to bed now"

Zuko just stared straight ahead blankly completely ignoring the loud yawn that escaped his uncle as he stretched his arms out.

"Yes… a man needs his rest."

Again nothing from Zuko.

Iroh frowned.

"Prince Zuko you must get some sleep. Even if you're right and the Avatar is alive. You won't find him. Your father, grandfather and great-grandfather all tried and failed."

"because their honour didn't hinge on the Avatar's capture" Zuko snapped "Mine does. This cowards' hundred years in hiding are over"

"I see…" Iroh muttered stroking his greying beard as he eyed the state of his nephew. No matter what the younger man said, he did look very tired.

_Oh well at least he finished his meal…_

But when Iroh glanced at the empty bowl a smile suddenly crept up his face.

"Zuko"

"Yes?" Zuko grumbled back at him only to be startled by his uncle's rather knowing smirk.

"Nothing. I'm just glad to see that you've enjoyed your meal. Especially since Jade cooked it"

"What?!" Zuko's eyes widened almost it seemed in horror. "No she didn't! Dango did!...he did…didn't he?"

Iroh shook his head. "No Prince Zuko. Ever since Dango hurt his hand two weeks ago he's been having Jade cook the meats for him."

"Hmph! No wonder it was tasting off" Zuko huffed but Iroh only chuckled.

"So off that you'd finished all of it in five minutes?"

"agh! Fine! So I ate all her food" Zuko pouted angrily and turned his head away to hide the embarrassed flush over his ears. "Still doesn't mean I enjoyed it"

"I never said you did. Though if you did I wouldn't blame you. I mean, she does cook a mean salted pork. But even better is her roast duck. It's truly delicious. Though I think you already know that."

Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation as his uncle smiled knowingly at him. After two years at sea, it was no secret to the whole crew that both uncle and nephew were particularly fond of roast duck.

Though the young prince was seriously reconsidering correcting this particular trait.

But even as the thought crossed his mind, another more fierce voice snapped in his brain.

_What does she know anyhow about royalty? Nothing! That's what! And why should I have to change my habits or behaviour? It's my ship! My expedition! _

Iroh seemed to guess what was going through his nephew's head because his face softened.

"Zuko" He muttered as he gently reached out "We have been on this cold sea without sight of land for three weeks now. Tensions on the ship are bound to run high and some people's patience will begin to crack if the wrong buttons are pushed. If we want to keep our ship running all of the crew, us included, must make the effort to co-operate with one another to maintain balance and order"

"Co-operate? She's just a kitchen maid" Zuko snapped.

Iroh shook his head and stepped forwards to stand at the railing.

After a moment of looking over the view he quietly pointed his finger out onto the horizon line.

"Look there Prince Zuko. What do you see?"

Zuko squinted to where his uncle pointed and snorted.

"Just a small iceberg"

"Wrong" Iroh gave him a small frown. "What you see before you is only the small uppermost tip that has been worn away by the wind and weather. But I'm willing to bet that below that tip the ice berg actually runs very deep, so deep that even if you were to dunk your head in underwater you wouldn't see the bottom. The same goes for people. Jade's position aboard this ship looks small but she is much more than just a kitchen maid, just like you are more than just a prince. You are each your own person with your own feelings and your own personalities and faults. And I'm sure if you both were to realise that you might be able to make peace with your differences."

There was silence as Zuko's eyes dropped down to look down at his hands on the railing. For all his warm gear and his fire bending skills, they were cold and beginning to turn grey from the icy chill.

"I'm going to bed" he grunted and before Iroh could get another word in he strode back into the command tower.

When he was gone Iroh chuckled softly to himself.

_Ah…they grow up so fast_

* * *

HI guy's me again.

So that's chapter 1, not much really happening but don't worry more action is in store for next time i promise.

I hope you enjoyed and keep Reading and reviewing for more if you liked


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Short Fuses**

_Dear Diary,_

_It's me, Jade again. _

_I would ask how you are doing but seeing that you're just an inanimate book that would be pointless and stupid._

_Rather like the goddamn prince I have to deal with._

_I tell you diary I have had it with his childish idiocy. If I have to listen to him throw a hissy fit one more time I'm going to chuck him overboard myself!_

_Seriously the way he talks to me it's like I'm something nasty stuck to his shoe. _

_Well whatever! I don't care what father says anymore. Prince or no prince I'm going to treat that jerk the same way I'd treat any other jerk on this ship. It's high time he was given a taste of his own medicine and –_

"Psst! Jade!" a voice whispered and Jade looked up from her journal to see her brother Shen's sleepy but still very anxious face poke through the door. "The deck is deserted. Father told me to tell you that he wants you to get dressed and come up quickly for training"

"Training? Aww yesss!" Jade hissed in victory only for her brother to snigger and shake his head fondly as he slipped out of the door.

"Hurry up! You've got two minutes"

* * *

"HYA!"

"Good Jade. Your blocks are improving. But now try and time them with your breaths"

"Hya! Hya!"

"Even more in time. Same goes for your sais."

"HA! HA!"

"That's the spirit! Now give me one more big strike!"

"HAYYYAA!"

The kiai that was unleashed from the mouth of the small girl was so loud and so fierce as she struck her sai out in a forward thrust, that her father jumped back in surprise.

"Sorry father" Jade panted. Her brow was so drenched with sweat that her now mussed up brown hair was sticking to it even as she made to finish her kata with a deep inhale.

As she straightened up she caught sight of her father's furrowed brow and flushed.

"I got it right that time didn't I?" She quirked a brow up at him and he quickly nodded.

"yes you did…it's just that…" but then he caught her eye and coughed "never mind it's nothing"

"Father please" Jade puffed as she wiped at her brow with the back of her hand, being careful not to point the tip of her sharp weapon close to her face. "just tell me what I did wrong?"

But that only seemed to make her father look more uncomfortable. Nonetheless he silently gave a very pointed glance to the tea set that he had on a tray at his feet. One of the clay cups was laying on the metal in splinters and the teapot had a giant crack running down the side.

"Damn it" Jade hissed to herself, swinging her arms down and slashing at the air beside her with her sais. Naturally with her much smaller build than most of the men aboard the ship, such an action would barely even cause a scratch. However even as the tip of one of her hands finally reached the lowest point the other unbroken teacup rose a foot up off the ground before quickly crashing down with a loud smash.

Her father's eyes softened as he walked towards her but she just turned her face to the ground in shame.

"I know. I should've had it under control by now. I'm sorry I know it's pathetic! I swear it won't happen again-"

"Jade. Look at me" her father put his hands on her shoulders "It's alright! I know its difficult holding a gift like this in. But no matter what you're still my daughter and neither me nor your brother will ever stop loving you or not help you further your talents."

"Sorry…" she mumbled as she peeked up through her lashes, her mouth set in a small sad pout.

"That's alright. It wasn't a good pot anyway"

"I wasn't talking about the teapot" Jade snorted as she glanced over to the ceramics.

Her father chuckled.

"I know"

In spite of herself Jade felt her mouth twitch upwards into a small smile as her father reached up to gently brush away her long messy locks from her green eyes. His own brown ones were warm with affection even as he stroked her cheek with his thumb as she murmured.

"…thanks father"

She leaned forwards into his touch and shut her eyes, enjoying the feel of the warm yellow gold sun as it steadily rose just over the horizon line.

However the moment was short lived when a metal door banged open and a voice barked out.

"Come on hurry up uncle."

_You've got to be kidding me?!_

Jade groaned in dismay as she caught sight of prince Zuko's distinct scarred face ascend up from below deck along with two fully armed guards and a very tired Iroh in toe.

"Zuko" the older man yawned wide "Whilst I admire your enthusiasm for your training. Don't you think it's a tad extreme to wake up so early on such a peaceful morning?"

"Uncle we're this close to closing in on the Avatar" Zuko snapped as he tugged on the last tie to his own armour's shoulder pads "if I'm going to capture him I'm going to need to work harder on my fire bending"

"More like jerk bending" Jade muttered aloud much to her father's exasperation.

"Jade!" he hissed warningly but unfortunately for him, Zuko's sharp ears caught his daughter's words and his head quickly snapped to glare at her.

"What are _you_ doing here?" he spat fiercely.

"Training" Jade replied coolly holding up her sai's for all to see. "What are you doing?"

"Training" Zuko sneered in mockery of her own cold tones, though his eyes were quick to wander over the weapons in her hands with faint surprise. Jade caught sight of his gaze and her eyes narrowed.

"What's the matter _prince_ Zuko? Never seen a girl carrying weapons?"

"I have. But I have seen many amateurs who can hold a sai better than that"

"Oh really?" Jade rolled her eyes her grip on her weapons tightening considerably "Then it shouldn't be difficult for you to take this _amateur_ on in a fight?"

"Jade" Jade's father pinched the bridge of his nose as Zuko snarled, incensed by the girl's defiance.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Tch! Obviously" Jade didn't even flinch even as the scarred prince took a menacing step forwards.

"You want a fight? Then I challenge you to an Agni Kai!"

"Sorry not a fire-bender" Jade smirked at the flicker of surprise over her adversary's face.

But Zuko was quick to parry almost at once.

"Then we go hand to hand!"

"fine by me!"

"After you then!"

"Ladies first _princess_!"

"AGH!"

"Zuko" Iroh barked from the sideline's all tiredness forgotten but both teenagers paid no heed to him or indeed to any of the other adults present.

Without a second thought both Zuko and Jade lunged at one another. The prince being the taller and heavier of the two was quick to bowl the young kitchen maid off her feet and roll with her half way over the deck.

However he underestimated his adversary's resourcefulness for even as they rolled she managed to slip her feet under his stomach and push him over onto his back.

Neither could throw a punch or strike for both of their hands were pushing against each other's, both of them shaking from the force each one was trying to exert over the other as they wrestled.

_She's strong…_

Zuko could not help but be surprised even as he mimicked her earlier move and managed to shove her off him. This time however instead of just rolling to the side Jade leapt up to her feet and held her hands up in a defensive position.

"Yielding already?" Zuko smirked as he too got to his feet.

"Like hell I am!" Jade snapped only to quickly duck under a punching arm aimed for her head.

Quickly she aimed a jab at the prince's ribs and was pleased to hear him grunt as her fingers dug painfully into his sides.

But her victory was short lived when her hand was grabbed suddenly in his and twisted roughly.

Jade hissed in pain as her whole body had to warp, her elbow and arm locking itself behind her back as Zuko added more strain to her limb.

"hmph! That was too easy" the hissed as he tugged her to stand so that his front was close to her back, his head leaning over her shoulder so that he could whisper in her ear. "Now will you yield?"

"nope! Sorry your _highness_?" Jade spat as she swiftly swept her foot up before bringing it crashing down hard on the prince's foot.

Zuko cursed in pain and released her arm at once to hop away. Her feet though bare, felt to have almost smashed his foot even through his boot. He could swear to the spirits that at least two of his toes were broken already.

Jade had to laugh at the sight. There he was, the great fire nation prince hopping about on one foot like a child playing hopscotch over hot coals.

But if she thought her battle was won then she had another thing coming.

She yelped in surprise as Zuko now threw himself at her once more, this time managing to pin her down by hovering over her on all fours.

"Gotcha!" he panted into her face, only to pause for a moment.

They were really close, their faces barely inches apart.

Zuko stiffened a little as he looked down on his pinned opponent. There was something about the way the green eyes shone, almost as if they had a spark of energy. It was such a bright spark that it made him pause in his tracks.

He'd only seen such a trait manifest itself in few people he had met and fought. The spark of a bender.

But Jade wasn't a bender. Her father and brother were, but she wasn't.

_Maybe it's just her eyes._

He reasoned in his head. After all they both were an unusual shade of green.

_Unusual…_

Well that was one word to describe her.

His brow furrowed deeply even as he fixed his own gaze into hers.

As for Jade, she could see every detail of burnt skin in the large scar over the prince's face. It was a fairly hideous mark from a distance, but up close it actually wasn't so bad. The skin was red and in a couple of spots raw, but overall it had mostly healed. The pigmentation was the only thing that truly had been damaged beyond repair.

But what got to Jade most were the eyes, a shade of brown with vibrant amber rings about the centre. Each eye was so bright it was as if there were sparks, as if of fireworks or flame, ignited in each iris…

_Must be because he's a fire bender_

She reasoned. Her father and brother both had a similar spark.

But but even as she continued looking something in her peripheral seemed to streak up brightly and hotly like a fireball before exploding in the distance.

Zuko glimpsed it too, for he was quick to wrench himself away to look up at the sky.

"A flare? But there aren't any other ships about here…" he muttered scrambling to his feet so that he could dash over to the side of the ship as soon as he was there he bellowed.

"Ruishi quick hand me your telescope!"

Jade looked up to see her father sigh softly, his face a scowl. But nonetheless he obeyed the prince's command.

"What is it?" Jade muttered with a quirked brow as she stood to her feet to run to the prince's side. Zuko didn't answer at once. He just gazed through her father's telescope angling it steadily as if tracking something in its gaze.

"The last air bender" he murmured finally not looking away from his prize. "quite agile for his old age."

"what?" Jade blinked only to suddenly find her father's telescope thrust right before her eye.

"He's right there" Zuko muttered almost shoving the eyepiece into the girl's eye socket as he maneuvered it into the right position.

Jade shut one eye and squinted through the telescope until-

She gasped softly.

There on a frozen block of snow covered land, two figures were walking. One was dressed in the blue furs and garments of the water tribes and the other was dressed in strange yellow and orange clothing. It was this figure that she focused most on.

Even from this distance she could tell they were bald and that his clothing, though flamboyant in colour, was definitely similar to that of a monk's.

"I don't believe it…" she breathed "he's real…"

"Yes he's real" Zuko smirked his face a mask of derisive triumph even as he looked out over the frozen lands before them. "and so is his hiding place. Uncle send a message to the helmsman! Tell him to steer towards the water tribe village. Everyone else get ready for battle. We take them out and then wait for the Avatar to come crawling back."

"the village?!" Jade spluttered as she wrenched the telescope from her eyes. "but he's clearly heading away from them. Why go there?!"

"Because they helped him" Zuko narrowed his fierce amber eyes down to meet her widening green ones.

"So because of that you're going to attack them? Even though they are most likely not a threat?"

"And how would you know if they are not a threat?" Zuko spat with a sneer. "you've barely left the kitchens for the past two years. What would someone like you know about battle tactics? Or about the enemy?"

"Not much" Jade admitted though she still glowered up mulishly at him. "But I know enough to know that what someone like _you_ is doing is morally wrong! That village is so small I'm willing to bet that there are barely or any warriors left in it! You'll just be attacking innocent civilians."

"They are the enemy! And as such I will deal with them as I see fit" Zuko began hotly but Jade's yell rang out loudest of all.

"Then you are no better than your monster of a father!"

…

…

…

Everything stood still.

All breaths were caught in their respective owner's chests as all eyes swivelled to Zuko, whose face, Jade noticed with mounting dread, was a mask of absolute fury.

"If that's how you truly feel then so be it. Guards. Take this kitchen maid to the prison hold and lock her in there until she learns to hold her tongue"

"No…no wait please! Prince Zuko- I'm sure Jade didn't mean" Jade saw her father began to splutter but Zuko just shot the older man a glare.

"Stay out of this Ruishi! That's an order. Just be happy I'm not sending her overboard to freeze to death!" he snapped before turning back to the two stunned guards behind him.

"Well what are you waiting for" he yelled "take her down now"

"No Prince Zuko-" Ruishi reached out to grab hold of the Prince's shoulder.

However before he could touch him he felt a smaller hand grab at his arm gently and pull it down.

"Father…don't" Jade murmured softly "it's ok. I'll go."

"Jade-" Ruishi looked down at his daughter, and Zuko was surprised to see the genuine dejection in the man's brown eyes even as his daughter shook her head.

"You keep saying that one day I'm going to have to learn to face the consequences for my actions. Well now I will."

She turned to Zuko and the guards, her face set in a mask of steely determination. But even as he watched the prince could see deep in her eyes that she was terrified.

She knew that she had crossed a line, and she knew what that meant for her future.

His brow furrowed in confusion as she held up her wrists together towards him.

_Even though she's scared…she's still going to go through with this? Just how crazy can this girl be?_

He grit his teeth as one of the guards stepped forwards, a pair of cuffs open and ready in his hands.

"Sorry kid. I hope they're not too tight" the guard muttered as he made to take the girl's wrists. His grip though firm was gentle albeit a bit shaky and reluctant.

Zuko frowned at this.

She was just a kitchen maid and yet even his own guards respected her more than they did him.

But even as he caught sight of Ruishi's forlorn expression he remembered the events in the mess hall the previous night.

No. His crew were not just respectful of this girl, they were fond of her. And they were also irritated with him. So irritated that they all were glad to seek refuge away from his presence.

_"Tensions on the ship are bound to run high and some people's patience will begin to crack if the wrong buttons are pushed."_

His uncle's voice reverberated off the walls of his head much to his chagrin.

"Agh! Wait!" he growled softly pinching the bridge of his nose.

There was a moment's pause in which all looked at him in surprise. Jade herself was blinking confusedly between the guard that almost had her cuffed and the prince that was currently looking very frustrated even as he glowered at her.

"Take the cuffs off."

Jade's heart almost stopped in her chest.

"y-your highness?" the guard before her stuttered.

"You heard me" Zuko snapped still not taking his eyes from Jade's face "take the cuffs off."

The guard was quick in his job of removing the metal bands and hurriedly stepped away just as Zuko stormed up into Jade's face.

"You really have a nerve to insult my father" he hissed, his tones almost venomous, though they were only low enough for only her to hear "But for this one time I'll let it slide. However if you step out of line once more I will not hesitate to lock you up for good. Or if possible throw you overboard myself. Are we clear?"

"As crystal" Jade almost had to bite down on her own tongue to stop herself from spitting the words out in his face.

"good" Zuko straightened up and it took all Jade had not to punch the smug smirk straight off his scarred face as he barked "Now go to the kitchen's and start your chores"

Jade nodded silently though she looked if possible even angrier than before.

Though not as angry as her father who just strode over to her and grabbed her by the shoulder.

His face was the stoniest she had ever seen it.

"Sorry Prince Zuko but her chores are going to have to wait." He turned his head down to his daughter "It's time we had a talk young lady"

"But-" Jade opened her mouth but flinched as her father growled dangerously over the top of her.

"No Jade. A talk. _Now_"

_Oh snap..._

Jade gulped as she was steered away from the deck.

_…I'm so screwed._

She shut her eyes tight, completely missing the heavy sigh from Iroh as he shook his head sadly.

"I knew it was a bad idea to wake up early" He muttered to himself.

_Crash!_

Zuko and the two remaining guards all jumped and wheeled about quickly to see the clay teapot that had just been sitting there on the tray, laying shattered on the ground.

Though no one had been standing anywhere near it.

* * *

"Oh Lucky-Jade~! What's this I hear about you and Prince Zuko have suddenly become sparring partners on the deck?"

"Shen not now" Jade mumbled softly.

It was midday and she was in the kitchens doing a last minute clean-up of all the crockery before the ship's lunch rush. Dango was down in the pantry, gathering supplies for the meals, leaving her alone to scrub hard at slightly greasy dishes from breakfast.

Or at least she was alone until her brother Shen decided to show up.

He was now currently snatching wet but clean plates from the rack and drying them off with many an exaggerated flourish.

"Hey! Look! The Avatar is over there! And he's air-_bending!_" He grinned as he flicked out the towel to whack lightly against his sister's backside, only for his face to fall when he received no response.

"Hey…hey what's up?" he leaned down to peer at her face.

It was full of tears.

"Jade…"

"I was so close Shen" Jade snivelled wiping her wet eyes on her sleeve "The teapot…the clay one, it was right there, I could almost feel it. I almost shot it at him"

"At dad?"

"No! At prince douche-bag you idiot!" Jade snapped, so harshly that her brother actually jumped away from her. "I almost Earth-bended and insulted the one ass that can totally screw me over and lock me up for the rest of my life or worse and-"

"Ok! Ok! I get it! Stop shouting!" Shen hissed in a panic as he quickly clapped a hand over his sister's mouth. Swiftly he chanced a glance back at the closed kitchen doors, but thankfully it seemed it was shut tight.

He turned his head towards the door that led down to the pantry. It was shut tight too.

"gmpht ymmm hmmd oof umhee muph!"

"huh?" Shen blinked and turned back to Jade who was now giving him a tearful glower as she wrenched his hand from her mouth.

"I said" she rasped as fresh air flooded into her mouth "Get your hand off my mouth"

"oh sorry" Shen muttered before grabbing onto her shoulders gently.

"Jade listen to me. Even if Prince Zuko or his uncle find out about your bending, Father will not let anything happen to you, and neither will I. I promise."

Jade however shook her head.

"But that's the problem Shen. You've already both got a lot on your plates and the last thing I want is for either of you to get in trouble, especially because of me"

"And we won't." Shen rubbed her arms soothingly. "I know it's tough but you're going to be fine. I promise…now come here you little rock-head"

Jade snivelled and shut her eyes as she felt her brother's arms surround her and pull her in tight and close, only to quickly jump back as the door to the kitchens opened carefully

"Oh…I hope I'm not interrupting."

"Lord Iroh" Jade and Shen both spluttered with small bows but Iroh just put his hands up peacefully.

"Oh no! it's quite alright. Please don't mind me. I'm was just going to get myself some tea"

"Oh…well…I've got a fresh pot of ginseng ready on the stove if you would like?" Jade gave a small tremulous smile.

Ginseng tea was always the old General's favourite so it came as no surprise that when he replied it was with a wide hearty grin.

"I'd love some"

Jade nodded meekly as she put down the wet plate in her hands into the sink just as her brother made to mumble.

"Um…I'll just um…excuse me." He was quick to sidle out the door timidly much to his sister's faint amusement.

Iroh's eyes softened with pity as he caught sight of the young girl's slumped shoulders and red eyes as she passed him on the way to the stove.

As she made to place the teapot on a tray he spoke quietly and gently.

"I am sorry about my nephew's earlier behaviour. I know he's not the easiest person to get along with. His struggles and his pain causes him to be bitter and prickly towards others. And it was unfortunate that he had to take out his anger on you."

"Yeah well he's not the only one that's got issues to deal with" Jade muttered more to herself than to anyone else.

She turned round with the tray and saw Iroh standing there a small sad frown on his face.

"Sorry…that was uncalled for" she mumbled.

"It's quite alright." Iroh assured her gently before adding with a small chuckle "besides I think it's safe to say that we've all had a pretty hectic day"

"You can say that again" Jade couldn't help but giggle as Iroh held his hands for the tray.

The old general smiled as he inhaled the curling steaming fumes of the teapot.

_Ahh…Now that's some good Ginseng!_

* * *

"Prince Zuko"

Zuko's head rose as he turned to look back at his uncle Iroh, who was standing alone in the doorway to the prince's room holding a tray of tea.

"She deserved it" Zuko muttered before the older man could open his mouth.

"Oh really?" Iroh's voice was light but his face was uncharacteristically grim even as he closed the door with one hand balancing the tray. "Prince Zuko do you honestly believe a loyal crewmate like Jade deserves to be treated like a criminal for speaking up for what she believed in?"

"What she believes is wrong." Zuko spat turning his head away to avoid Iroh's disappointed sigh.

"No Prince Zuko. What Jade _said _about _you_ was wrong. But I don't think for one moment that she really thinks that of you."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because I have known Jade and her family for a very long time. And I can tell you that none of them, Jade included, are hateful people. They might be very stubborn and a bit hard-headed at times. But not hateful."

"Pff! Yeah right. Because her comment was so _not_ hateful." Zuko sneered "My father is not a monster…and neither am I. Besides what's it to her if we attack the village?"

"Because they are also people. People with lives" Iroh began but his nephew just snorted.

"They're enemies of the fire nation and they must be treated as such"

Iroh shut his eyes and shook his head.

"Prince Zuko, I understand you are still very upset by your fight, but take it from an old general. Letting your anger guide you on your mission will only lead to disastrous consequences, especially if you know that the one you must face is a powerful opponent like the Avatar. If he truly has returned, and should you face him, he will not hesitate to use your anger to his advantage. So before you set forth to go to the village perhaps you should take the time to calm yourself down."

The old general was pleased to see his nephew's shoulder's sag as he gave a heavy sigh.

"Fine"

"Good" Iroh smiled warmly as he strode over to sit cross legged by the low table. "Now why don't you come sit."

Zuko nodded silently, a grumpy pout gracing his features even as he flumped down to sit opposite his uncle and take the cup of tea offered to him.

But he didn't drink at once.

Instead he asked quietly.

"Uncle do you think we'll need many troops?"

"Troops for what?" Iroh blinked in surprise over his cup of tea.

"To capture the avatar" Zuko gripped his cup tighter in his hands "he is after all one of the most powerful beings on the earth. And he can bend all four elements. But the village he was hiding in is small and from the looks of it we won't need much fire-power to take it down"

"So what do you think should be done?" Iroh quirked a brow and Zuko bit his lip as he thought to himself quietly.

"I don't know…" the prince admitted softly and Iroh was surprised to see his nephew's very nervous expression on his face as he quietly asked. "What would you do if you were in my position?"

"If I were in your position?" Iroh's brow furrowed in thought "I would only take a small but skilled group of fire benders down to the village and keep the rest of the troops on board the deck and on hand just in case. But most importantly and before anything else" he added with a small chortle to himself "I would drink a nice cup of Ginseng tea."

Zuko rolled his eyes, though he couldn't help the way the corners of his mouth twitched upwards in faint amusement at his uncle's antics. He was quick to bring his still warm cup up for a sip.

At first he grimaced at the slightly bitter after taste on his tongue, but after chancing a glance at his watchful uncle he quickly drained it in a few gulps.

"It's good isn't it" Iroh smiled knowingly.

"Umhmm" Zuko's nodded only to stiffen as he caught sight of a small mischievous twinkle in his uncle's eyes.

He paused and looked down at the cup in his hand.

"_She_ made this didn't she?"

Iroh didn't reply. He only smiled wider and took another sip from his cup.

Zuko groaned loudly.

"Agh! You've got to be kidding me"

Not that he could blame him. It was a very good brew after all.

Iroh smirked softly to himself as he made to drain his own cup.

"It was good of you not to lock her up."

"I didn't do it for her" Zuko snapped moodily. "I just did it to keep the crew happy. Though I don't know why they care so much. She's just one girl"

"Ah yes she is one girl" Iroh nodded quietly "But she is a girl with a big heart and a warm kind smile. Something I hope you get to see for yourself before long."

"tch! Like I want to see it" Zuko scoffed irritably.

Iroh just smiled.

"You know Prince Zuko. Destiny is a funny thing. You never know how things are going to work out. Maybe one day you and Jade might be the best of friends. Who can tell?"

"Mmph! Whatever" Zuko mumbled under his breath folded his arms with a scowl and turned away from his uncle, but that didn't do much to hide the small flush of pink that had crept over his ears.

_Friends? With a kitchen maid? Yeah right! Like that could ever happen._

* * *

Ok so that was chapter 2.

Yeah so Jade has a few secrets of her own. An earth-bender aboard a fire nation ship, that's not going to be easy. don't worry all will be revealed in time ;)

lol! writing grumpy Zuko is so much fun XD

I hope you enjoyed. The next chapter is the big one!

keep reading and reviewing for more


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Face of the Enemy**

_Dear Diary,_

_Sorry for the interruption earlier. But a lot of weird things have happened today._

_And when I say weird I mean really freaky-crazy-it-could-not-have-actually-happened kind of weird! _

_You see it kinda started after Prince Zuko decided to take a batch of troops down to the Water Tribe village…_

* * *

The village was small. So small in fact that it could barely be called a village.

There were barely even twenty five people and most of them were women or girls.

The only male's to be found were in a group of about five out of the eleven children hiding behind their children's legs. That and one teenage boy, probably a year or two younger than her.

Jade bit her lip as she looked down at said boy from the small balcony of the fire-nation ships' command tower.

He was thin and gangly, not at all tough in build, even though he was decked out in the ceremonial warrior's garb of his tribe.

"I heard the men have all gone"

Jade jumped in her spot and wheeled about to see Lord Iroh standing beside her, his cape wrapped tight about himself as he held a cup of hot tea in his hands.

He too was watching the tribe intently, his usually cheerful face surprisingly grim, even sad, as he watched the fearful people huddle together in fear of the approaching ship.

"Where have they gone?" Jade asked softly.

"Where else but to war" Iroh's grip on his teacup hardened "to help the Earth Kingdom on their coastal fronts"

"leaving their own families behind defenceless?" Jade frowned down at the snowy igloos below. They looked about as small as huts, some of them already looking like crumbling away.

"They weren't always like this." Iroh's murmured as he followed her gaze.

"Once the southern water tribe was a great nation. Many different villages lived and thrived all over the coastlines, and there was much cultural exchange with their sister tribes in the North Pole, and the Earth Kingdom and even the Fire Nation. But following the beginning of the war, much changed"

"What happened?" Jade gulped though she had a very bad feeling already in the pit of her stomach.

It didn't help her mounting dread when Iroh sighed heavily.

"As you very well know, the South Pole has always been geographically closer to the Fire Nation. You can imagine how dangerous such circumstances would be in war. Fire and water living nearly side by side with one another, both with equal power to wipe one another out. After the eradication of the Air Nomads, Fire Lord Sozin decided to deal with this problem head on…by capturing the South Pole's water benders. One by one, the raids continued till there were none left and the south pole was-"

There was a small sniff, and Iroh looked up from his cup of tea to see Jade rubbing at her eyes.

"It's ok sir" Jade snivelled as she made to wipe at her nose, avoiding Iroh's suddenly very worried gaze "It's just…I just…I'm sorry."

"No Jade do not apologise" Iroh turned his eyes down solemnly to the ground. "The world is constantly changing and sometimes those changes are not as good as we might hope for."

"Yeah well" Jade hiccupped "You know what they say. The world isn't fair. But sometimes I just wish that it was. I mean-to be locked up, to be persecuted because of your bending…because of who…or what you are. It's just so-so-"

"I know" his face softened considerably as he reached out to gently pat the young girl's shoulder. "You have a kind heart Jade, and I hope for your sake that you never have to face such cruelty in your life."

Now it was Jades' turn to look down to the ground mumbling softly under her breath:

"A bit too late for that"

Iroh quirked an eyebrow in confusion.

"hmm? What was that?"

"Nothing sir." She gulped quickly before pointing down to the bow of the ship "oh look they're getting ready."

"Oh yes you are right." Iroh suddenly chirped up as he peered over the edge.

After a moment of searching with his eyes he suddenly yelled down delightedly.

"Hello Prince Zuko! How are you feeling!"

Jade scowled a little at the comment, but her curiosity was quick to win her over and she made to peer down at the deck below. Sure enough Zuko was standing at the foot of the command tower, looking up to the balcony.

Even from this distance she could see that both his ears were bright red with embarrassment even as his uncle made to yell down encouragingly at him.

"It's ok you'll do great! I know it"

"Thank you uncle" Zuko called back awkwardly doing his best to keep his face straight as some of the guards behind him sniggered softly as they assembled behind them.

But the prince didn't pay them any heed. His eyes had travelled from his uncle's face to Jade's.

There was a very tense pause in which green and amber both met solidly in the middle, the latter's stare as piercing as a hawk's eyes, and yet somehow strangely…worried?

Jade gulped as she felt the back of her neck prickle. It was almost like she could feel all eyes in the vicinity turned on her, waiting for her response to the prince's unasked query.

_But why the hell would he want to talk to me_? _To apologise perhaps?_

But no sooner had she thought this Zuko coughed loudly and impatiently.

She squinted down and saw to her absolute disgust that he was smirking with derisive triumph up at her.

"What? Nothing to laugh about my battle tactics now is there?" he sneered.

But if he was suspecting the young kitchen maid to just back down meekly, he was very much mistaken.

"No!" Jade spat haughtily folding her arms, her lip curling upwards as she added quickly "but your inflated head could do with some work. But who knows, maybe all that hot air might help you take down the last Air-bender. That is…_if _you catch him!"

The sniggers behind Zuko grew louder, almost threatening to become chuckles. The young prince's gut burned hotly as he glared up at the tower.

"I will get him!" He snarled "Just wait you'll see! I'll defeat him just like I defeated you!"

Now Jade really did laugh. The sound carried loud and clear over the boat, bouncing eerily off the ice bergs around them. It did nothing to alleviate the towering temper growing once more in the prince even as she snorted down at him.

"You didn't defeat me you drama-queen! We never even got to finish the fight properly. If you could even call it a fight!"

"Then we have a rematch!" Zuko snapped up to her "After I capture the Avatar. A one on one, hand to hand match at sunset! First one to the ground for five seconds loses"

"First one to the ground for five seconds loses _and_" Jade's smirk widened "has to make a great big fat apology to the winner. _In front_ of the whole crew!"

Zuko bristled uncomfortably as the proverbial spotlight seemed to shine on him. But nonetheless he gave her a solid nod with a small smirk.

"Then I suggest you get ready with your little apology! Because I don't plan on losing! Not to you or the Avatar."

"Oh yeah! Well neither do I!" Jade snorted pulling away from the railing of the balcony. "See you at sunset _Princess_!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!" Zuko roared, but too late. Jade had disappeared from sight leaving only Iroh to stand alone with his tea on the balcony.

_Well at least they finally have agreed on something_

Iroh, the old general sighed heavily to himself.

_Even if it is a fight…_

* * *

_Yeah I know. It was stupid to pick another fight with the prince! But seriously diary he's really starting to peeve me off with his attitude. Though being honest I think he gets on everyone's nerves including my father's…and for good reason._

* * *

If any of the guardsmen were scared of Prince Zuko's temper they did not show it even as he growled under his breath.

"Stupid girl! Who does she think she is calling me princess! How dare she challenge-"

"Ahem!" someone coughed and Zuko wheeled about with a glare only to come face to face with Jade's father Ruishi.

"Pardon my rudeness Prince Zuko, but all of us are ready and awaiting _your_ orders." The older man's eyes were steely even as he made to gesture to the small team of troops behind him.

Zuko nodded, straightening up to his fullest height in an attempt to meet his best lieutenant's eye as he took a deep calming breath.

"Very well then. Fall in behind me. And make sure you stay on your guard we don't want the avatar to slip from our grasp do we?"

Ruishi's eyebrows rose though he did his best to keep himself as calm as professionally possible as the younger man before him glared up at him.

"no we don't _sir_"

It was hard to tell whose face was currently showing the most contempt. Indeed, many of the guards about the two of them shuddered at the icy tones.

This didn't help Zuko's mood, for the lieutenant's stony glower was uncannily similar to his daughter's, and she currently was the cause of much of his ire.

And yet for all of her stubborn temper, she had been upset as she had talked to Iroh on the balcony?

_Just what was it that uncle said to her? hang on why the hell do I even care about this?! she's probably crying her eyes out over the stupid water-tribe peasants!_

"Fall in line" the young prince growled as he stalked off to stand at the front of his small squad.

Ruishi sighed heavily to himself.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

_Well as you can see diary, the prince is not exactly popular with the other adults either. _

_The real thing that bugs me more however is that the others are letting him get away with such behaviour. I mean if either Shen or I ever talked back to father so rudely we'd probably get a great big hiding that would have our backsides sore till next week._

_I mean, I'm not even aloud to talk back to the older crewmates and some of them can really get on my nerves. Its not like they're bad people, they just give me these really annoying knowing looks…like Quan the helmsman…_

* * *

There was a jolt, a clang and a groan of pain as the ship finally jerked to a sudden halt.

"Ow"

Jade straightened up, nursing her elbow as she pulled away from the wall.

"You alright sweetheart?" an elderly voice chimed kindly.

"I'm fine Quan. But thanks anyway." Jade quickly smiled up at the aged helmsman, a small thin old man with a face like a wrinkled jolly old baboon.

"It's nearly been two years." he smirked, shaking his head with gentle amusement. "and still yer haven't gotten your sea-legs"

"And I don't think I ever will" Jade snorted as she rubbed the back of her neck. It had begun to tingle again, just like it always did whenever she could sense -

"Lunch rush will be starting soon." She mumbled softly to herself. "And his royal _crankiness_ will no doubt want his afternoon snack after he finishes playing _capture-the-avatar_"

She paused as Quan sniggered from his spot at the helm.

"What's so funny?" she quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh Jade" the old helmsman smiled at her, a knowing gleam in his eye. "I'm amazed you yourself can't see it"

"Can't see what?" she pouted irritably.

"Let's just say." Quan snorted "That for someone you supposedly can't stand, you still go out of your way to feed him properly"

"Only because I'll get chucked off this ship if I don't" Jade scowled but the old man only chortled softly to himself.

"Of course she'd say that"

"Of course I'd say what?" Jade's eyes narrowed but Quan waved her off.

"nothing! Nothing! Now child off with yer chores quick-smart."

"Fine" Jade grumbled as she turned to leave only to wince as Quan shouted loudly to her from the helm.

"Oh and by the way good luck with that duel"

"Yes thanks Quan" Jade waved the old man off casually, though in her head she was seething as she looked out the window and down to the village.

There in the distance she could see what appeared to be the young teenage water tribe warrior running with a loud war cry towards the bow of the ship, which had lowered itself into a small ramp.

Her fists tightened by her sides as she saw his target, none other but royal crankiness himself, deftly and effortlessly fling him aside to land face first in the snow.

_Just you watch yourself Prince Zuko._

She snarled to herself.

_Whatever hurt you pull on those innocent people, I'll give you tenfold in our duel!_

* * *

_Sorry Diary._

_I'm getting on a bit of a tangent again, and you're probably bored with my complaining. Or you would be if you were a real person._

_So where was I? Oh yes. Our delightful (aka stupid) Prince of the fire nation, decided to grace the poor small water tribe village with his presence…_

* * *

"Where are you hiding him?"

Prince Zuko glared around at the group of silent and stunned people before him.

There could barely have been more than the crew that were aboard his ship, and most of them were either below their teen years or way beyond their middle age.

It was one of these elderly people, a woman, that he quickly grabbed hold of to show off in front of the frightened crowd.

"He'd be about this age. Master of all elements"

But like before there was only silence and fear.

Without much thought he shoved the old woman back into the arms of a young teenage girl with whom she shared an extraordinary likeness, especially with the blue eyes. Her hair was a dark brown and tied back into a plait with two hair loopies pinned back, as was customary of her people.

_Granddaughter._

Zuko surmised quickly as he glanced over her face which quickly turned into a glare of defiance.

A defiance that would have to be snuffed out quickly if he were to succeed.

Quickly he aimed a blast of fire over the civilian's heads.

There were shrieks and squeaks from the children and their elders but other than that none of the flames had actually hit any of them.

But none of that mattered to Zuko as he yelled loudly.

"I know you're hiding him!"

People drew back from him and the fire bender's that flanked him. All save one.

The young warrior from before had gotten up from the snow and was charging at the prince with a club in hand.

_Pathetic!_

Zuko rolled his eyes with irritation as he ducked under the boy's attempted attack. It bowled him over in the process so that he rolled once more into the snow just as the prince aimed a blast of fire in his direction.

But the boy was quick to roll to his feet and whip out something from his blue jacket pocket.

Zuko jumped back as a metallic bent shape suddenly flew out in his direction, barely missing his armour by a centimetre before flying off into the air high above.

He snarled angrily as a little water tribe boy cheered the young warrior on chucking him a whale-tooth spear.

"Show no fear!"

Zuko quickly stood his ground and raised his hands high as the boy charged him again. Swiftly he broke the spear, but not before poking it at his opponents head.

Though if he thought that he was far from done with the attacks he was sorely mistaken.

_Clang!_

"Ugh!" the prince grunted as something heavy thudded into the back of his helmet.

He glowered up just in time to see the boomerang the boy had thrown at him before, return to its owners hands as it was snatched up out of the snow.

Small children sniggered from behind their mother's legs at his face.

_How dare they_…

Zuko's eyes both narrowed as he clenched his fists, fire igniting and sparking at the tips of his fist.

But even as he made to step forwards something heavy orange and yellow, collided with the back of his legs.

There were great cheers from the water tribe villagers and stunned silence from the five fire nation guards as their prince was bowled over backwards to land in a collapsed lump on the snowy ground.

"Hey Katara, hey Sokka" a voice called out to the old woman, her granddaughter, Katara, and the warrior boy, Sokka, that Zuko had just fought. It was he that made to reply half in relief half in apologetic tones.

"Hey Aang…thanks for coming"

Zuko raised his head from the ground.

The sound had come from…a twelve year old boy?

_What the?_

Zuko's eyes widened as he looked the kid over. He was short for his age and dressed in what appeared to be monks clothing, though it was dyed in bright yellows and oranges. His head was bald too, and had a strange blue tattoo on his head shaped like an arrow.

With a quick gesture to his other guards Zuko raised his hands into a defensive stance as the new boy, Aang, made to stand up, a wooden staff in his hands.

_No…but it couldn't be…_

The prince's winced as suddenly the boy before him swept the staff on either side of himself, and a huge gust of wind blew up, sending snow flying about him and right over all the fire benders faces.

"Looking for me?" he spoke when Zuko wiped his face off snow his eyes wide.

"You're the air-bender?" he breathed. "You're the avatar?!"

_Yes dear diary, we found the Avatar._

_And he's only a twelve year old kid. _

_But that's not the half of it._

Even as they circled one another Zuko could not help the way his heart hammered with shock.

"I've spent years preparing for this encounter" He spat quietly. "Training. Meditating. You're just a child!"

"Well you're just a teenager" Aang tilted his head in confusion and Zuko scowled.

This was not right! This wasn't supposed to be like this.

After all that time… all that searching…nothing could have prepared him for this.

He growled in frustration as he punched forwards a blast of fire, which the young air bender blocked with by bending the air about his twirling staff.

Zuko struck again, this time from a different angle, but again it was blocked.

Another hit, another block, another hit, another block.

There were small squeaks and screams from the villagers as sparks and embers flew dangerously close over their heads.

At the sounds of the panic behind him, Aang looked back and his face fell.

This was just too dangerous. There were too many innocent people that would get hurt if this continued.

As soon as the fiery blast had dissipated in his block, Aang straightened up and looked Zuko calmly in the eye.

"If I go with you. Will you promise to leave everyone alone?"

For one horrible moment there was silence as the prince seemed to consider his options.

But then quietly he straightened up and nodded.

"No Aang! Don't do this!" Katara cried out as guards made to grab at both the young air bender's elbows.

"Don't worry Katara, it'll be ok." Aang did his best to smile back at his friend, though his eyes were sad as he was led away and up into the big dark Fire Nation ship.

* * *

_And now this diary is where all the trouble really starts…_

* * *

To say that Zuko was cheering inside for victory would be the understatement of the year, and it took all within him to keep his face a stern mask even as he faced the small avatar that stood before him.

"This will make an excellent gift for my father. I suppose you wouldn't know of fathers. Being raised by monks." he mused quietly as he took the air bending staff from the guard beside him.

Aang just glared up at him defiantly even as Zuko made to bark out orders to his crew.

"Take the Avatar to the prison hold, and take this to my quarters" he jerked the staff at his uncle who had just walked up beside him.

As soon as his young nephew had turned his back, Iroh turned to Ruishi who stood behind him.

"You mind taking this to his quarters for me."

"Sure thing sir" Ruishi nodded though his hands were a tad reluctant to take the item into the command tower. As he went through the doors he chanced a glance behind to where a small bald head was sinking down the stairs that led below deck.

His heart twinged with pity.

Enemy or not, the avatar was still just a boy…

* * *

_But of course diary, when it comes to the Avatar nothing is as it seems. And it wasn't long before our guards were all yelling one thing._

* * *

"The Avatar has escaped! GAH!"

People yelped as what seemed like a miniature whirlwind blasted through corridor after corridor of the metal ship.

"Sorry!" Aang called back chirpily even as he sped himself not just on the floor, but over the walls and even the ceiling as he turned a corner.

He didn't quite know where he was on the ship anymore. Most of the hallways looked very much the same as they were all plated with dark metal and lined by multitudes of piping.

But even as he turned another bend, he stopped short and sniffed.

Was it just him or was something delicious cooking somewhere close by?

_Food? I must be near the kitchens!_

He paused for a moment and looked about. The path about himself looked completely deserted, however one door someway up a head and on the right was open a jar and hot steam was billowing out of it.

_What smells so good?_

But then Aang quickly shook his head.

What was he thinking? He should be looking for his staff and get out of here, not drool over food.

But even as he turned another tendril of hot but really nice sweet steam wafted past his nose and his hungry stomach grumbled.

_Well maybe just one snack wouldn't hurt…_

He reasoned in his head. After all he hadn't eaten a bite of food since he'd been unfrozen from the ice berg.

Quietly as a shadow, he tiptoed up towards the open door and peeked inside.

It was as he had guessed correctly, the kitchens and it was full to bursting with foods of all kinds.

Aang almost drooled at the sight of a tray filled to the brim with pastries and sweets especially the-

_Is that custard tart?_

He reached forwards to the pastry his eyes wide and shining. But before his fingers could even graze the desert there was a gasp.

He looked up and to his surprise saw a girl standing there in front of him.

She was a few years older than him, probably only sixteen at most, with long brown hair and light green eyes that were currently staring agog at him as he quickly backed away from the tray.

"Sorry" he mumbled with a small gulp. "I didn't mean-I just thought um…"

He flushed red as his stomach gurgled loudly.

Jade suddenly snapped to her senses.

"Oh! Here take one" she blurted out grabbing one of the custard tarts and holding it out for him.

"Are you sure?" Aang blinked in surprise.

"Uh…yeah." Jade shrugged before adding with a small nervous laugh "don't worry there's plenty more where those came from."

Aang's face seemed to brighten up at once.

"Oh ok! Thanks"

Jade giggled as the small boy at once began to wolf down the treat with much gusto. For one who was supposed to be the most powerful being in the world, he sure still was a boy at heart.

She coughed quickly to compose herself as the young Avatar smiled up at her as he wiped crumbs from his mouth.

"These are really nice"

"I'm glad you like them" Jade smiled doing her best to conceal the way she swelled with pride. "My name's Jade. What's yours?"

"I'm Aang" Aang grinned before scratching the back of his head "Say. You work on this ship. Would you happen to know where my staff is?"

"Your staff?" Jade frowned and Aang nodded.

"Yeah. The angry guy with the scar on his face took it from me when I came on board. You wouldn't happen to know where his room is?"

_Angry guy with scar on his face! HA! Good one!_

But even with her amusement, Jade had to cough to hide her snort of laughter.

"Yeah I do. The angry guy with the scar is called Prince Zuko. And his room is upstairs in the command tower."

"upstairs. Command tower" Aang nodded then he grinned up at her. "Thanks"

"No problem" Jade smiled back only to wince as a blast of wind brushed past her.

When she opened her eyes it was to see just herself standing in the kitchen.

All alone.

* * *

_Yeah diary. _

_That was how I met the avatar. I fed him a pastry and sent him on his merry way._

_Honestly I don't know why I did it. Maybe I was just shocked or maybe I really am just as mental as many others seem to believe._

_That being said it's a pity we're on opposite sides because he seems like a really sweet kid._

_I will admit I'm a bit afraid of what will happen if Prince Zuko finds out I helped him. He might really chuck me overboard then or worse. _

_But being chucked overboard is the least of my worries now. You see, after Aang left, he kinda wreaked havoc on the entire ship. _

_Well not so much wreaked havoc as much as he nearly brought the house (or rather the iceberg) down on all of us._

* * *

There was a great shudder and Jade looked up.

It had been nearly half an hour since Aang had left the kitchens and she was now listening intently to the sounds outside.

From the sounds of things, the boy had managed to fight off most of the guards, and if those familiar yells were anything to go by, he was now battling Prince Zuko aboard deck.

Jade pursed her lips as half her brain cheered on for the Avatar's victory and the other half worried itself almost sick as her thoughts dwindled back to her father and brother.

She hoped they were both alright, because from the sounds of things, the avatar could pack quite a punch.

There was another great shudder, and Jade had to grip the countertop before her to hold herself steady as what sounded like some sort of great animal groaned loudly from above.

_What the hell is that?_

She frowned at the sound just as the ship shuddered again.

"Hurry up Sokka!" a girl's voice called out in annoyance only to be answered by a boy's sarcastic cry.

"I'm just a guy with a boomerang! I didn't ask for all this flying and _magic_! Yip-yip! Yip-Yip!" he added in a bleat.

At once the ship shuddered and swayed as something heavy seemed to lift from the top of the deck.

_Oh crap! Not again._

It took all Jade had to gulp down the horrible burning sensation in her throat as the ship began to sway ominously. She clapped a hand over her mouth just as the strange beast outside once more bellowed out a call as a familiar voice yelled out.

"Shoot them down!"

There was a great big boom, as if a cannon had been blasted. Jade gasped as she dashed to look out the kitchen window just in time to see a giant ball of fire shooting up at the sky.

Something that looked like a giant fluffy six legged-

"Flying… Bison?" Jade's eyes bulged in her sockets as the strange creature grunted loudly as it tried to speed up its flying. But the fireball was still hurtling fast towards it.

Jade gaped as she watched the flame's progress only to gulp as a small blur of yellow and orange leapt forwards off the Bison's back, twirling a wooden staff in its hands.

The fireball immediately flew away as a small tornado blew it off course sending it crashing right into the ice berg the ship was sailing by.

Jade whooped loudly at the shot only to quickly gulp as she caught sight of the giant cracks begin to ominously form in the ice berg's side before it quickly began to fall.

"Oh crap"

There was a scream.

A crash.

Then everything turned black.

* * *

Dun-Dun-DUUN!

phew! i finally managed to get that bit done! It took me a while to come up with an original way for Jade to meet Aang, but since i've been re-watching the first season i noticed that our favourite little air bender has quite a sweet tooth and since Jade can cook it seemed right she should give him a small treat (w)

seriously though, even after all these years, Sokka's line of "I'm just a guy with a boomerang!" just gets me every time!

Lol gotta love the boomerang.

Hope you enjoyed and keep R&amp;Ring for more.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Breaking the Ice**

_I don't know how long I was out of it._

_All I knew is that one moment I was looking out the kitchen window and the next minute everything was dark and cold, and my whole body was aching._

_I tried to struggle but I couldn't move an inch._

_I was so tired couldn't even cry out for help._

_There was no hope of anyone coming to get me out._

_Or so I thought…_

* * *

Zuko couldn't believe his eyes as he scrambled to his feet.

All over the bow of his ship, almost a small mountain of ice and snow everywhere.

Who'd have thought one small air bender could cause such damage.

He was only stopped from yelling in anger by Iroh's small puffs of breath.

"Good news for the Fire Lord. The Fire Nation's greatest threat is just a little kid"

"That kid, Uncle, just did this. I won't underestimate him again" Zuko snapped as he gingerly stood to his feet.

He looked up and his eyes narrowed as he caught sight of the flying bison soaring away into the sky.

"Take the ship out and follow them" He shouted back at the crew, only to stop short at the sight that met him.

Three of his guards were literally frozen in place, as three of their fellows did their best to thaw away the ice that encased them with their fire bending.

Zuko almost face palmed.

"As soon as you're done with that"

There was a silence in which he quickly turned back to the piles of snow and ice that covered his ships bow.

Now that he was looking at it properly, he was willing to bet that there was quite a fair bit of damage. Much of it that would need immediate repair.

"We won't be able to follow him will we?" he mumbled, doing his best to avoid his uncle's sympathetic gaze as the older man stepped beside him.

"No we won't" Iroh shook his head sadly. "We'll have to pull into port as quickly as possible"

"I was so close! I almost had him!" the prince hissed as he shut his eyes and turned his face down.

"I know" Iroh's eyes softened as he gently put a hand on his nephew's shoulder only for it to be shrugged off roughly.

"Call the crew up for a head count" Zuko muttered, his tone as bitter as the cold air about them bitterly "I want as many able people as possible to shovel all this snow off my ship"

* * *

Everything was dark.

Jade couldn't feel anything save her own heartbeat.

She tried to speak but for some reason she was too tired to even make a sound.

_s-so…c-c-cold…_

She shivered uncontrollably but for some reason she could not bring her arms about herself to warm her body.

Something heavy was weighing down on all her limbs, something freezing.

_s-snow? But how?_

But even as she tried to think, her thoughts only fell away into darkness.

* * *

"Alright!" Iroh coughed as he looked over the entirety of the thirty or so fairly battered crew. "That should be everyone accounted for"

"Good! Then anyone who is not too injured help move or thaw the snow! I want this ship ready to move as fast as possible" Zuko snapped before turning on his heel and stalking away to stand at the side of the ship doing his best to ignore all the murmurings behind his back.

"Tch! Typical. We're all going to be busting our backs while he goes off and broods"

"I know! And right after we got beaten up by the Avatar too"

"You know I don't really blame them for complaining" a guard mumbled to Ruishi who was standing at the back of the crowd "personally I just wanna go downstairs and grab a bite before doing anything else for that palace brat"

Ruishi nodded quietly, but even as he looked about his face turned troubled.

No matter how hard he looked he could not see a familiar small feminine figure amongst the crew members.

"Shen" He hissed to his son who was standing beside him looking just as worriedly.

"I know" the younger man muttered "But I can't see her anywhere either"

"I see" Ruishi sighed heavily only to grab the attention of Iroh who was looking in his direction.

"Lieutanant Ruishi what's wrong?"

Ruishi cleared his throat quickly "Sorry Lord Iroh, but it appears we have one more crewmember unaccounted for. My daughter Jade"

"What? Jade's not here?" Iroh's face dropped into a mask of worry.

He was not the only one. At the mention of the young girl's name, many of the crew from the highest of guards to the lowest of engineers, all looked about anxiously, their faces paling as they caught no sign of the young girl's face amongst them.

Indeed even the ship's captain looked troubled as he asked.

"Are you sure she's not in her room?"

"Maybe" Ruishi frowned "but you sent the order about the entire ship to meet on deck. She would have heard that definitely."

"yeah" Shen nodded "and Lucky would never disobey emergency ship protocol that's for sure"

"Could she have been somewhere else perhaps? Maybe a quiet place to sit and think?" Iroh suggested helpfully though he had a sinking feeling developing in the pit of his stomach. A feeling that only grew as several crew members shook their heads.

"Well she wasn't in the engineering department that's for sure" An engineer piped in as he took off his breathing mask.

"And I didn't see her near the guards lounge" a lieutenant grunted.

"Nor the mess hall" The cook Dango rubbed his bearded chin.

"Hey! What about the command tower?" another guard piped in. "She was there just before Prince Zuko's squad arrived at the water tribe village"

"That's right she was!"

"Yeah! I remember that! The prince challenged her to a duel at sundown!"

"Quan!" Ruishi barked and the small old helmsman jumped in fright as the taller man glowered at him. "you saw her last at the helm didn't you?"

"y-yes Ruishi I did" Quan nodded sheepishly. "But she didn't stay long. She left to go down to the kitchens"

"the kitchens?" Shen breathed looking up at his father with dawning horror. "But then wouldn't she be-oh no!"

There was a horrified silence as both father and son turned to look at one another, their faces paler than death warmed up.

"Prince Zuko. I think your duel is going to have to wait-" Iroh leaned over to whisper at his nephew, only to find the spot he was talking to completely empty.

"Zuko?"

* * *

Zuko's heart was pounding as he ran fast down another set of stairs, his feet carrying him further and further down towards the lower part of the ships bow.

_Must be getting close_

He mused as a cold chilly air swept over him from the front, blowing snow up into his face.

Indeed as he proceeded to run further, he could see massive chunks white stick out of the walls, over the floor and even indent the ceiling.

Thankfully most of it was snow which he could easily kick out, but occasionally he had to use his fire bending to knock out large chunks of ice sharp pieces of ice jutted out in front of him.

However apart from that he couldn't see or hear any sign of anyone.

He quickly stopped and looked about him.

_Maybe no one was down here…maybe she was in another part of the ship._

He thought though something in his gut was nudging him badly.

He did his best to shrug it off.

"Hello?" he called loudly but unsurely "Is anyone there?"

There was silence, save for the gusts of cold wind streaming in from a gaping hole in the wall of the ship.

He didn't know quite what to make of it.

On the one hand it might have been a good sign. No one might have been down here when the avalanche hit. With such damages to the ship they'd need nearly all the hands they could spare in getting it back to a port.

On the other hand it also worried him.

What if someone had been down here and had been trapped? Even if they weren't injured they'd still probably die from the cold. In spite of all his rather dangerous travels, no one had died in service on his ship and he wasn't going to let them start doing so now.

"HEY!" He bellowed out loudly in his most commanding tone "IF ANYONE IS DOWN HERE RESPOND NOW! THAT'S AN ORDER"

Alright so it wasn't his best choice of words, but even so Zuko wasn't quite sure what else to say. In his two years at sea, there had never been such a catastrophe like this.

But even so it seemed as if the cry did the job for even as he made to step forwards, a whimper sounded, a whimper of pain.

Zuko quickly dashed forwards towards the sound which seemed to be coming from an opening in the wall up ahead.

His eyes widened as he caught sight of the wall of snow nearly taller than him was pouring out of the metal door...but worse still was the sight of the small slender hand sticking out of it.

Without even pausing to think he dove right for the limb, his hands clawing wildly at the snow as he did his best to dig.

His hands were almost numb with cold but he didn't take notice as he managed to uncover an elbow, then a shoulder and then a familiar head of brown hair.

"wh-who? Wh-what?" Jade mumbled, her green eyes slowly opening slowly to look blearily up at Zuko who rolled his own eyes.

"just shut up and keep still!" he muttered darkly as he made to quickly tug her out by the shoulders.

The prince couldn't help but shudder even as he made to assess her up close.

She was completely chilled right down to the bone. Her red robes, that had once been loose on her, were now soaking wet and clinging to her entire body which was so pale that it was turning blue.

"Ugh…"

Zuko quickly looked down into her face and saw to his alarm that Jade's eyes were beginning to shut with fatigue.

"No! stay awake! Come on!" Zuko quickly slapped her cheeks hard, but still her eyelids continued to droop.

As her body relaxed against his he cursed softly.

_Great! When I want her to shut up she doesn't! But when I don't want her to shut up she falls unconscious!_

The avatar had escaped him, his ship was damaged and now he had to look after a half frozen girl.

"this is just ridiculous" he grumbled as he shook his head out and glared down at the girl in his arms. "great now what do I do?"

There was no response.

Jade was completely unconscious now and still very much cold.

Zuko groaned pinched the bridge of his nose.

"It just had to be you didn't it?!"

Quickly he scooped her up into his arms, doing his best to keep her as close to his body as he puffed out small bursts of fire from his mouth.

It was a trick his uncle had taught him when he'd been younger to ward of the cold and though it was small the flames were still fairly hot.

He was relieved to hear the soft grunts as Jade stirred once more, her eyes barely opening a sliver.

"Shen" She mumbled and Zuko was surprised to see her give a tiny smile up at his face, though admittedly it was a dazed one.

"I'm not your brother" He rolled his eyes once more, only to flush pink as the disoriented girl in his arms shut her eyes and, still smiling, wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hmmm… Shen… you're so warm … so soft" She giggled and Zuko went rigid as stone as she snuggled her head into the crook between his armour and his exposed neck.

"Err…" he gulped doing his best to ignore the warm breaths tickling his skin. "I'm not Shen…I-I…"

But even as he tilted his head down to glower at her his voice fell away. She had fallen back asleep again, her shivers slowly but surely dying out to be replaced by deep even breaths as her frozen body absorbed his body heat.

The prince growled to himself and quickly shook his head out, like a horse trying to rid itself of flies.

_What the hell am I doing?!_

"Agh!"

He growled up at the ceiling, small puffs of smoke literally puffing out his nostrils.

It didn't help his anger when a small mound of snow on a railing above him suddenly fell down on top of his head.

This just wasn't his day.

* * *

All in all it had taken nearly five whole hours for the entire crew to either shovel off or melt the giant mounds of snow from the ships deck. By that time dusk had just fallen and everyone's stomachs were growling hungrily.

"Man I could do with some meat now" a fire bending guard grunted to his colleagues as they made to blast the last small pile of snow away.

"Yeah" one of them nodded "I hope the kid's got something hot cooking downstairs"

"I'm afraid that won't be possible tonight" a voice rumbled behind them and everyone turned to see Iroh striding up from below deck, his jolly face unusually grim.

"Lord Iroh" the guards all bowed respectfully, but the old man put up a hand.

"The kitchens have been damaged by the avalanche. Jade was nearly frozen by the snow. But do not worry" he steamrolled as many gasps and shouts of horror suddenly burst all about him "Prince Zuko has taken her to the ship doctor to receive medical treatment."

"Is it serious?" an engineer frowned as his partner beside him looked nervously about.

"Someone should tell Ruishi"

"Jade's father and brother have already been informed and are with her now" Iroh's face softened with a small smile "but she won't be in any state to be receiving any more visitors. Therefore we should push on with our duties"

"And what about the food? Who's going to cook?" a sailor grumbled darkly only for the fat form of Dango the cook to scowl angrily.

"I will! I'm still the head cook 'round here you lout! Now quit your griping or else I'll have you on wash up duty for the whole week. And that goes for all you complainers!" He yelled at the rest of the crew with a dark scowl.

Iroh chuckled.

Well at least now things were going back to normal…somewhat…

* * *

"Is she going to be ok Chan?"

"She should be fine. A few days of good unbroken rest and solid meals and she'll be as right as rain."

"if she even stays in bed for more than an hour"

"Shen"

"What?! You know as well as I do father that she'll be bouncing like a balloon as soon as she-"

There was a small groan.

"-wakes…up…"

Four men, two young and two middle aged, turned to look quickly as the young girl on the bed stirred.

The taller of the younger men rushed forwards at once as a pair of light green eyes peered up in half a daze.

"Sh-Shen" she shivered as her brother smoothed out the top of her head soothingly.

"Shhh…its ok Jade. I'm here and so is father"

Jade's smile widened as her father quietly stepped forwards to sit on the edge of the ship's cot.

All of them were too happy to notice how doctor Chan's brow was furrowed as he stroked his beard.

Quietly he leaned over so as to murmur softly to Prince Zuko who stood beside him, his face a scowling mask.

"It was a good thing you found her when you did your highness. It could have been a lot worse"

Zuko nodded once, but did not reply. His eyes were fixed on Jade even as her father made to hug her.

For the first time since he had noticed her two days ago, she was looking, not angry, not stressed, nor even smug. Now she was just peaceful, calm. And maybe it was just the lighting now, but her features seemed somehow, much softer…kinder…happier…

That was until she caught his eye.

Jade green orbs seemed to pierce straight through him and Zuko could not help but turn his head away to glower at the corner.

But had he been paying attention, he would've noticed that the eyes that looked upon him were not scornful but more curious as she scanned his face.

Had it just been her, or had she seen, for the faintest of moments, something like wistful longing in those once scathing amber eyes.

She tried to open her mouth to speak but before she could even get a syllable out, the prince was out the door which closed with a snap.

* * *

He was standing at the command tower balcony, looking over the railing and down onto the deck where everyone was sitting around several large and deep cast iron bowls.

In them flames danced brightly in the darkness of the night, illuminating the deck below in a rather hypnotic yellow golden glow which the crew huddled about warming themselves and cooking for their evening meal.

But the sight of the fire was not so comforting to Zuko and he shut his eyes tight, as shouts and yells penetrated the darkest corners of his mind.

_"Please father! I only had the Fire Nation's best interests at heart. I'm sorry I spoke out of turn!"_

_"You will fight for your honour"_

_"I meant no disrespect! I am your loyal son"_

_"Rise and fight Prince Zuko"_

_"I won't fight you!"_

_"You will learn respect and suffering will be your teacher!"_

_There was heat. A blazing, furious flaming heat, followed by a scorching pain - _

"Prince Zuko"

Zuko wheeled around in alarm, his eyes wide.

Jade was standing at the dark open doorway to the balcony, holding a bowl of food in each of her hands and rugged up in a thick black fur lined robe tied over the top of her usual, now dry red ones.

She was looking a lot better than when he'd first found her down below in the kitchens. The colour had returned to her cheeks and she seemed to be positively bouncing with energy.

But even so Zuko couldn't help but scowl.

"Shouldn't you be resting?"

"Hark who's talking" Jade quirked a brow back, much to the prince's irritation.

"You almost got yourself killed today"

"Yeah _almost_ got killed. I'm alive now aren't I?!" Jade clipped, her grip on the bowls tightening.

"Only because _I _rescued _you_!"

There was a sticky pause.

Zuko smirked smugly as he watched the girl before him open her mouth pause and then shut it hastily.

_Ha! Let's see you come up with a comeback now kitchen girl!_

But even as he was about to congratulate himself for his personal achievement there came a small mumble.

"I know…that's why I'm here…"

Zuko blinked.

"what?"

Jade bit her lip, her eyes gluing themselves to the floor as she murmured:

"I…I wanted to thank you for…for helping me. And also to apologise"

"Apologise?" Zuko's brow furrowed as Jade, nodded down to the food rather than at him.

"for what I said this morning…about you being a monster…I'm…I'm sorry"

Had she not been so nervous she might have laughed at the ludicrously stunned face of the prince before her.

Zuko meanwhile was still trying to digest what was going on in his brain, which, oddly enough, was taking a fair bit of time to catch up with his mouth.

"What's that?" he looked to the bowls in her hands and Jade frowned.

"Uh…stew…Dango just made it for everyone in the big pot on deck. We kinda lost a lot of the food cargo when the…err…Avatar escaped"

She mumbled the last bit softly as Zuko's eyes flared.

"How much is remaining?" he asked tersely.

"Not much" Jade avoided his narrowing eyes. "but if we ration out portions fairly, I'd say we have just enough till we get to Earth Kingdom Harbour. same goes for water"

"water?" Zuko frowned.

"Fresh water" Jade nodded "we've also lost one of our fresh water tanks and one of our distillers has a malfunction. We'll all probably have to bunk up when it comes to baths"

"How do you know all of this?" Zuko murmured aloud before he could stop himself, but Jade only shrugged.

"people talk, I listen. Simple as that. Now do you want this or not?" she grunted holding out a bowl towards him.

Zuko took it from her quickly, doing his best to ignore the roaring of his stomach as he shovelled a full spoon into his mouth.

It wasn't as flavoursome as the food he usually got but it was hot and wholesome and that counted for something.

There was a small snort and he quickly looked up to see Jade turn her face away again, a hand covering her chuckling mouth.

"What?" he snapped irritably.

"nothing" Jade, blinked oh-so-innocently as she quickly shoved a spoonful of her own stew into her mouth but Zuko was still scowling up at her.

"You're still laughing at me"

"Actually I really am not." Jade rolled her eyes as she blew on another hot spoonful of stew "By the way it might come as a bit of a shock but my world does revolve around the sun and not you"

"what a revelation" Zuko snorted

"Seriously though, I'm not laughing at you" but even as she said this she giggled lightly "I was just thinking of something funny whilst looking at you. Big difference"

"And what were you thinking about?" Zuko narrowed his eyes warily.

"How boys will be boys" Jade smirked "even if they are the Fire Prince and the Avatar"

Zuko almost dropped his bowl.

"You met the Avatar?"

"Yeah" Jade grunted in the middle of a bite on soggy vegetables. "he came into the kitchens and I gave him a custard tart to eat."

"YOU WHAT?!" he hissed and suddenly Jade found herself toe to toe with the young prince.

Then she recounted what she just said over in her head.

_Oh snap…I'm screwed._

She gulped as she craned her head up to look into meet the prince's own furious gaze.

"You mean to tell me" he snarled down at her venom dripping in every syllable "that you had the Avatar and you didn't do anything to keep him there!"

"Yeah. Like I could've held the Avatar captive in the kitchens" Jade snorted straightening up to her fullest height…which only brought the top of her head level with his nose.

Zuko however was not impressed by her nerves. Honestly the way this girl just kept coming back to snap at him was worse than that water tribe peasant's boomerang!

And so it was with great wrath and aggravation that he snarled:

"You could've at least tried to keep him there till the guards came! Then we might've at least had a chance of securing his capture."

"Oh so now its my fault that he escaped is it?!" Jade growled "because the last time I checked my contract I wasn't expected to apprehend prisoners"

Zuko's fists clenched by his sides.

"No it isn't! But this is my ship, and I have been tasked to capture the avatar. And since you are on my ship you adhere to my rules and the ships mission. And with that I expect absolute loyalty and dedication-"

"EXCUSE ME!" Jade snarled and Zuko actually took a step back in alarm.

"You expect dedication?! FROM US! The crew that have served _you_ loyally for two full years?!"

"I-I-" the prince gulped as he shrunk back from the kitchen maid who continued to yell, completely unaware that the deck below was completely silent.

"We have all been working our assess off to make your little mission as comfortable and as easy as possible since day one and you question our dependability and commitment! We have all put up with your temper tantrums, your mood swings and your goddamn crazy schemes, some of which have nearly gotten us killed or in serious trouble! And you dare call us disloyal?! Just who do you think you are?!"

"I'm prince of the Fire Nation!" Zuko retorted and Jade could almost see the steam puff out from his ears. "And I demand your respect"

"Oh yeah! Well newsflash for you _your highness_" Jade sneered the title out as if it was the most disgusting swear word in existence. "In the real world respect isn't given for free. And if you want mine, you're going to have to earn it back the hard way."

And with a hard shove she pushed Zuko off from her and stalked towards the door to the balcony.

"HEY!" Zuko yelled before she could disappear out of sight "What about this mess!"

"You've got two hands! Use them and clean up after yourself like everyone else does!" Jade snapped angrily, though there was an odd waver to it almost as if she were crying.

Indeed just as she passed out of sight, Zuko could've sworn he'd heard something akin to a sob echo from the command towers staircase.

"ARRGGH!" he growled up to the skies above his hands tearing at his own ponytail. "WHAT IS WITH THAT GIRL!"

* * *

Shen Shi had seen his sister get mad and upset before but never had he seen her in a right state like this.

She was actually screaming into her pillow, screaming with all the rage of a roaring river.

"uh…Jade…"

"Just go away Shen! I really don't want to talk to anyone at the moment" Jade half moaned, half sobbed from her pillow.

"Yeah…I kinda figured" Shen "but we are sharing a room again…and it is getting kinda late…" he trailed off as Jade peeked up at him from the sheets she had cocooned herself in.

"I'm being a brat again aren't I" she mumbled softly not daring to meet his eye as he sat down on the edge of the large mattress on the floor.

"A little bit yeah" Shen chuckled "but since you did almost get smashed by an avalanche today so I'll let this slide"

"Agh! I'm sorry" Jade groaned as she buried her head back into the pillow. "Its just…I'm so sick and tired of that-that-"

"Jerk-ass prince?" Shen supplied and when she quirked an eyebrow up at him he shrugged "Your words not mine"

Jade sighed heavily.

"Honestly Shen I don't know what's wrong with me. I've dealt with idiots before but whenever I speak to-to _him_ I feel like I want to strangle him or crush him with a rock!"

"well it's a good thing there are no rocks around to tempt you" Shen muttered more to himself than to her. "Jade…listen idiots like the prince are not worth crying over, let alone thinking of. If you really cannot deal with him just lie low for a bit till everything cools down."

"Are you sure? Won't you guys need help on deck?" Jade snivelled but Shen just shook his head.

"Nah we'll be fine. Besides doctor's already given you orders to rest up for the next few days."

"Oh what great fun! I'm so thrilled." Jade pouted darkly.

Shen rolled his eyes, only to smirk as he reached forwards to ruffle her hair.

"Come on Lucky! Let's get some sleep"

Jade nodded, shutting her eyes as her brother slid into the blankets beside her yawning wide. As he wriggled about a bit trying to find his comfortable spot she mumbled softly:

"Shen"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think mum would be angry with me?"

Shen rolled over his usually grinning face now a grim mask as he looked over his sister's forlorn face.

"No" he said after a small quiet pause "I think…I think she'd be proud that you're standing up for what you believe in. and the only thing she'd be angry about is that you're not resting when you should"

Jade snorted into her pillow.

"Ok! Ok I get the hint! You wanna sleep"

"Yes please" Shen nodded, his eyes drooping as he rolled over onto his side to switch off the small lamp that sat next to it.

"G'night" he yawned as he settled himself down with his back to her.

"Good night" Jade mumbled as darkness consumed the room about her.

But she barely noticed it. She was too consumed by her own guilt and shame.

_I'm completely losing my shirt over stuff I've been dealing with for two years! And all because of a guy…_

She sighed heavily

_Oh spirits above what is wrong with me?_

Little did she know that several floors above a certain prince was also laying in his bed, thinking almost the exact same thing.

* * *

Wowzers that was a hard slog and no mistake.

truth be told i was worried for a moment because my house had a small blackout an hour or so ago and my computer obviously shut a good thing that i'd just managed to save the file down before it did because otherwise i'd have lost most of this chapter. phew! *wipes brow* talk about a close call.

hope you guys enjoyed and keep Reading and reviewing for more.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Herding Black Sheep**

_Dear Diary,_

_Today marks a week since I was nearly crushed to death by a mini avalanche and saved by the biggest douche bag of the century._

_I know, I know. I probably should be grateful Prince Zuko saved my ass, but every time I look at him I can't help but feel I want to crush him. I know it sounds childish but even so, he barely shows any gratitude for anything anyone does so why should I give him the same respect. Besides, I know the loathing is mutual since he makes it a point to glare at me every time I'm in the same room as him._

_It's a good thing I usually have so many chores to do about the ship because otherwise I don't think I'd be able to ignore him otherwise. Seriously it's like being in the same room as a grouchy armadillo lion._

_But enough about the prince. I swear my ranting about him has probably taken up almost a third of this journal already and like my brother says, jerks are not worth any of my time._

_So I guess I'll just give a report on what's been going on around the ship. The bow is still very much damaged but all the snow has been cleared even in the lower decks. Another piece of good news for us is that the kitchens are actually fairly unscathed. None of the major equipment like the pots or stoves were damaged and we've only lost a couple of counter tops, which is fine for us since both Dango and I can cook well enough with just those._

_The only real problem is the supplies. Our food stocks are beginning to run very low and our meal rations are beginning to get smaller. Of course this means the crew's fuses are growing shorter by the day. It doesn't help that we can't shower as regularly as we would all like to. _

_Of course everyone tries to do their best to put up with it, but even so I can start to see the cracks showing. Only yesterday one of the guards, Akan, roughed up Shen just for a joke about how everyone (including Akan) stank so much without soap._

_Alright so my brother is an idiot sometimes, but he didn't mean to offend anyone in a bad way. He just horses around to get people to laugh when they're feeling down._

_Not that Akan would know a joke even if it slapped him in the face._

_Oh hold on a second I think someone's at the door._

"Jade!"

"Yes?"

"It's time for morning service"

"Ok. I'll be right up"

_That was Dango. It's now time to start prepping the breakfast. Let's just hope that everyone woke up on the right side of their beds this morning._

* * *

The mess hall was full to bursting as usual with all the younger guards and engineers groaning, stretching and griping as they crammed themselves together around the small tables.

Even Lord Iroh and Prince Zuko were there in a small corner of the room, though it was very clear that the latter was not happy about the arrangement even as he made to plonk his head down tiredly on the table.

Iroh sighed and shook his head fondly.

"Wake up prince Zuko. Your breakfast will come soon"

"Uncle" Zuko groaned not looking up at the older man "why do we have to keep coming down here when we can get served upstairs?"

"Because we agreed that it was better to cut down on certain luxuries until we resupply, especially since the crew is so-"

"Alright! Alright I get it."

It took all the old general had in him not to chuckle as his nephew pushed himself back up with a small pout. In his tiredness he looked less of the angry banished prince and more like a drowsy child.

He wasn't the only one.

Jade herself was doing her best to stifle the yawn even as she made to place down a bowl of gruel before a sour faced guard nearby.

"What's this?" he spat, his nose wrinkling at the slightly watery rice porridge.

"Your breakfast Akan." Jade grunted. "and before you ask, it's the same as everyone else's"

Akan's amber eyes narrowed hard down into the contents of his dish.

"I'm not eating it"

"And why not"

"Because it's mud that's what it is" he scoffed

"Then don't eat it"

"But I'm hungry" Akan growled.

There was silence all round as Jade stilled mid step, her hands tensing on the food trolley before her.

"Then go to the kitchens and make your own breakfast"

But even as Jade made to turn her back the guard pushed the bowl away with a sneer and grabbed onto her arm.

"What did you say to me brat?"

Jade kept her mouth shut as she tried to struggle against the stronger grip on her arm, which only tightened as Akan jumped to his feet.

"what did you just say to me?"

"Akan enough-" another guard timidly piped up from another table but Akan only raised his voice louder.

"Shut up Lee! And you" he growled down at Jade who glared up at him defiantly even though her wrist was really hurting. "You really should learn some respect. Maybe that stupid prince allows you to talk back to him, but don't think I'll let a little brat like you get away with your insubordination."

"Insubordination to who?" Jade hissed "I'm not in your ranks. I answer only to the head cook and my father, _not _to the likes of _you_, now let go of me."

"Apologise first"

"No! let me go!"

"Why you little-"

"Stop" a voice growled and everyone looked up just in time to see Prince Zuko yank off the older guards hand off the young kitchen maid.

Akan's face paled as the younger man made to give him such a scathing glower before reaching down and snatching the bowl of congee from the table.

Jade's eyes widened in astonishment as in a smooth quick swipe he swiped a spoonful of the food down, pausing for a moment as he chewed.

_Oh no…maybe it is a bad batch today…_

She bit her lip as the prince peeked sidelong at her with his usual scowl, which darkened as he made to turn to Akan who stiffened.

"It tastes just fine! I don't see what you're complaining about. And you" Zuko snapped at Jade who jumped a little as he made to snatch another bowl "Keep serving. If any of them don't want to eat then don't feed them, now get a move on and get back to work!"

Jade nodded mutely, still rather dumbfounded at the turn of events. Quickly she turned back to her food trolley ignoring the murmurs of surprise and the intrigued glances that followed her progress.

Once she was a few tables away Zuko rounded on Akan who sighed heavily.

"Your _highness _I can explain-" he began but Zuko snarled over him.

"Don't bother lying Lieutenant, I saw and heard everything. And if you dare mistreat anyone else aboard my ship I won't hesitate to have you shipped off to the coal mines. Are we clear?"

Zuko watched, his body tensing as he saw Akan's fists clench as he muttered softly:

"Yes sir"

But even as the young prince turned his back, he could still feel the glare of seething amber eyes on the back of his neck.

He sighed softly as he seated himself back at his table where Iroh was sitting patiently.

"Well done Prince Zuko" the old general smiled, his voice warm with pride "that was a very noble thing to do"

"I was just tired of waiting for my food" Zuko grumbled, as he made to eat from his own bowl, doing his best to ignore the knowing twinkle in his uncle's eyes.

"Nonetheless, I'm sure Jade will be grateful for your chivalry"

"yeah right" Zuko snorted into his bowl "Like that would ever happen"

Iroh's smile widened even as he took a sip of his tea "You never know prince Zuko…you never know"

Zuko rolled his eyes as he began to wolf down his food quickly.

His uncle could be so weird sometimes.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Sorry about clocking out this morning but everything has been pretty hectic down my neck of the woods…or seas in my case. Or actually I should probably say harbour._

_Yeah we finally managed to reach Earth Kingdom Harbour with the ship and the crew in one piece. Since the vessel belongs to Prince Zuko, most of our repairs were carried out as top priority when we landed which is great because now I now have a brand new gleaming kitchen to work in._

_One that hopefully won't get crushed by any more destructive avatar related avalanches._

_Speaking of avalanches you are not going to believe the giant bombshell that my father decided to land on me and my brother when we came in to port…_

* * *

"Land ho!" Quan yelled, his aged voice carrying down from the command tower to echo over the deck.

Jade could've hugged the old man as she caught sight of the brown earthy line rapidly approaching them.

Instead she squealed softly to herself with delight even as her brother's voice called out to her from the deck below.

"Hey Lucky! Get down here! Father wants a word!"

"Coming Shen!" she called, a big grin plastered over her face.

Earth…Earth! Her natural element! Oh how her feet tingled and buzzed with such energy even as she bounded down all the metal stairs and onto the deck.

The rest of the crew just smiled and shook their heads with fond exasperation.

From their recent interactions over the past week, it seemed as if their young kitchen maid's new found spunk and rebelliousness was here to stay, and Zuko was just going to have to bear with it. Not that he would enjoy it a lot.

Indeed he pouted grumpily as he and Iroh came up from below deck only to jump back to avoid a collision.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" The prince scowled as the excitable girl poked her tongue childishly back at him.

"Make me _princess_"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Ha-ha! I see you two are still getting along swimmingly" Iroh chuckled loudly as Zuko literally puffed out steam from his nostrils in an attempt to calm his temper.

Jade however was relishing in her new found confidence and it was with a little bounce in her step that she strutted over to her father as the bow of the ship lowered down as a ramp for the crew to get off.

"Jade…" he murmured softly as she came level with him.

"Yeah?"

But even as she looked up into his face her smile faltered. He looked very troubled.

"Jade…I know you're excited to go onto land again…but um…"

"but what? Father what's going on?" Jade's brow furrowed.

Ruishi sighed heavily, and forced a smile onto his face.

"It's nothing. Just an old man's worries. You go out and have some fun. But stick close to your brother I don't want you wandering off on your own." he added sternly and Jade rolled her eyes.

"I'll be fine father. I'll just be stretching my legs at the market stalls. Not moving a mountain"

"hmm can you even do that-ow!" Shen winced as he received a sharp elbow to the ribs. "Lucky that hurt!"

Jade laughed, the sound carrying down to a certain Prince's ears as he strode down onto the docks in front of them.

_Agh! One minute she's snappy the next she's happy?! What is with that girl?!_

But then he shook his head. No he had more important issues to deal with than figuring out what was the deal with a kitchen maid's attitude.

"Uncle" he snapped at Iroh "I want the repairs made quickly as possible. I don't want to risk losing his trail"

"You mean the Avatar?" Iroh muttered only for Zuko to hiss to him softly:

"Don't mention his name on these docks. Once word gets out that he's alive every firebender will be out looking for him and I don't want anyone getting in the way"

"Getting in the way of _what_ Prince Zuko?" a voice sneered.

Zuko wheeled about in alarm as the figure of a man strode forwards. He was tall, with brown hair tied back in the traditional topknot. His eyes brown and sharp glinted with cold intrigue as he strode over to the prince and his uncle.

"Captain Zhao" Zuko greeted coldly.

"It's Commander now" Zhao snorted at the younger man before bowing politely to Iroh "And General Iroh, great hero of our nation"

"Retired General" Iroh smiled genially, but already Zhao was looking beyond the top of his head where Jade, Shen and their father Ruishi were walking the final steps down the bow-ramp.

The commander's eyes glinted as the lattermost caught sight of him and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Zhao"

"Hello _Brother_. It's been a long time. And Shen and Jade, my how you've grown. Especially you Jade" he added. "Why the last time I saw you, you were barely up to your father's knee and now look. You are almost a woman."

"Yes it has been a long time uncle." Jade mumbled doing her best to avoid looking into those sharp eyes "Though I still have a fair way to go."

"Ha! So modest. Zhao chuckled, but the sound was strangely hollow even as he looked up at Ruishi, his eyes glinting coldly. "And beautiful…Just like her dear mother Lien"

There was no mistaking it now. Ruishi's face had turned absolutely stone cold even as he made to quietly reply.

"Yes… just like Lien…"

There was a small uncomfortable pause as Zhao straightened up to look back at Zuko and Iroh.

"My _family_ and the Fire Lord's brother and son are welcomed guests any time. What brings you to my harbour?"

"Our ship is being repaired" Iroh gestured to the battered up ship behind them.

"That is quite a bit of damage" Zhao observed cooly, his eyes fixed on Zuko who averted his gaze awkwardly.

"Yes…you wouldn't believe what happened. Uncle tell Commander Zhao what happened"

"Uh yes…of course" Iroh spluttered quickly catching onto his nephew's rather dismal attempt at calmness. "It was incredible. What did we crash or something?"

"Yes" Zuko gulped, a bead of sweat appearing on his brow "Right into an Earth Kingdom ship"

It took all Jade had in her to keep a straight face. Shen on the other hand wasn't as successful and had to clap a hand over his mouth to stifle the loud snort that escaped it.

At a glare from Zuko and his father he quickly morphed the sound into a small fit of coughs

"Really?" Zhao raised his eyebrows at the prince "You must regale me with all the _thrilling_ details. Join me for a drink?"

"Sorry but we have to go" Zuko turned away but Iroh quickly put a hand on his shoulder his face stern.

"Prince Zuko, show Commander Zhao your respect. We would be honoured to join you. Do you have any Ginseng tea? It's my favourite?" he added with a small smile.

"Of course." Zhao smiled politely back before looking back up to Ruishi "and how about you brother? Would you and your charming family like to join us?"

"I will join you" Ruishi nodded once though his tone was terse "But I'm afraid Jade and Shen have chores to complete."

"Oh brother," Zhao's smirk widened "I'm sure their superiors could spare them a couple of hours for a break."

His tone was light, but Jade couldn't help but shudder a little even as her uncle's eyes roved over her face as he spoke.

She felt Shen's elbow in her side and quick as lightning recovered herself with a small cough.

"I'm sorry Uncle. But cook Dango has insisted that my brother and I accompany him to the markets to help him restock the ships galley. I am afraid that we will be busy the entire day"

"The entire day?" Zhao tutted "And after of you have been at sea for months? I am sure you all must be feeling exhausted. Why don't I send some of my guards to help your cook. I'm sure that would that be alright? Excellent."

_Tch! Pompous Ass. Just because he's a commander he thinks he's sooo much better than father! _

Jade scowled after the back of her uncle, who promptly turned on his heel before anyone could object to his offer.

It did not help her mood when she heard a soft snort from beside her and she turned to see Zuko smirking smugly at her.

"You do know you're trapped with me for the entire day as well" she clipped, privately pleased when the prince's face fell into its usual scowl.

"Don't remind me"

"Now, now, Play nicely you two" Iroh chuckled softly as both young teenagers made to glower at one another behind Zhao's back as they made their way through the port and towards a small but official looking large red tent.

Once inside Jade looked about sharply.

There was a large map stretched out in a frame behind a table with a couple of chairs. Along the walls were fire nation memorabilia as well as a rack of finely crafted weapons.

But even as she made to sidle closer to Shen as he examined the weapons on the wall with Iroh (who was babbling away with him jovially), Zhao's voice almost purred.

"Jade, why don't you take a seat?"

"Thank you…sir…" Jade mumbled as she made her way over to where Zhao was holding out a chair for her. She sat down, her hands twisting as she did her best to avoid her uncle's sharp stare as he left her side.

It freakishly reminded her of the look the lion-vultures would give their prey before they dove in for the kill. That pitiless yet ferocious gaze, the sneering curl of the lips, the body poised as if rearing to pounce.

Even Zuko hadn't given her such a contemptuous look, even now as he came to sit on the chair opposite her at the table, he averted his gaze his body stiffening even as he looked about them both.

Jade followed his gaze.

It seemed just a normal commanding officer's meeting room, however the two guards that were standing guard at the door, seemed to be alert and twitchy, almost as if they were ready to spring into action.

But even as she mulled over her thoughts, what felt like warm fingers grazed at her arm.

_Holy Monkey-feathers!_

Jade almost jumped out of her chair as she caught sight of Zuko's pale hand carefully lifting up her long red robe sleeves to reveal her wrist. It was still red and bruised from where Akan's hand had been, but thankfully no other damage seemed to be inflicted.

But that didn't stop her from jerking her arm back with a wince, even as the prince's fingers ghosted over the mark.

"does it still hurt?" he murmured softly so that only she could hear.

"Yeah. What's it to you?" she muttered darkly her cheeks flushing as red as her sleeve that she tugged over the bruise.

Zuko looked rather taken aback by her brusqueness. They had barely even spoken a word to one another since the avalanche and even then their contact was just the bare minimum as they only insulted one another in passing.

He had hoped that following the events of this morning she might've been a bit less hostile. But then again, he reasoned in his head, he should've guessed it wouldn't have made much of a difference.

So it was with an irritable huff that he crossed his arms and turned his head to glare at Zhao's back even as the man began to ramble on about the Fire Nation's grand plans at his grand world map.

* * *

_So yeah diary. There I was stuck in a tent with my creepy uncle Zhao._

_I'm still not quite sure what to make of the whole situation. I know my father's never been comfortable about telling us about his own family life. In fact whenever the topic comes up he almost always changes the subject, which is irritating because I really hate being kept in the dark. _

_I mean I get that siblings can be irritating. Shen and I can scrap with one another like a pair of armadillo lions at the worst of times. But the hostility between him and Uncle Zhao is something else altogether._

_Apart from their first greeting neither of them ever spoke in front of any of us and whenever they looked at one another it was as if they wanted to rip one another's throats out. It' was pretty scary, especially since Father's not the kind of man that is easily angered. _

_Just what happened between the two of them to make them like this?_

_I guess I'll have to wait and find out._

* * *

"-And by years end, the Earth Kingdom Capital will be under our rule" Zhao declared proudly to the room at large. "The Fire Lord will finally claim victory in this war"

"Well he's pretty confident in himself" Shen muttered into his sister's ear and Jade snorted softly into her teacup.

"No. He's just overcompensating"

Zuko meanwhile was scowling in his seat.

"If my father thinks the rest of the world will follow him willingly then he is a fool"

"Two years at sea have done little to temper your tongue" Zhao sneered at the prince. "So, how is your search for the Avatar?"

There was a loud clattering sound and everyone turned at once to see Lord Iroh standing by a collapsed heap of weapons that were scattered over the floor.

"M-my fault entirely" he stuttered with a sheepish grin as he made to pick up a spear.

He was relieved when Jade quickly ran over to help him and smiled at her. Jade however did not smile in return. She could still feel her uncle's shrewd gaze on the back of her neck even as Zuko spoke quietly and evenly.

"We haven't found him yet"

"Did you really expect to?" Zhao snorted "the Avatar died a hundred years ago. Along with the rest of the Air Nomads. Unless you've found some evidence the Avatar is alive?" he added his eyes glinting as Zuko quickly averted his gaze.

"No. nothing."

Zhao's eyes narrowed.

"Prince Zuko, the Avatar is the only one who can stop the Fire Lord from winning this war. If you have an ounce of loyalty left, you'll tell me what you've found."

"I haven't _found_ anything. Its like you said the Avatar probably died a long time ago. Come on Uncle we're going."

But even as the Fire prince stood up the guards at the tent entrance crossed their spears to block his path, just as another one came up quickly behind them holding a paper scroll in his hands

"Commander Zhao, we've interrogated the crew as ordered. They confirmed prince Zuko had the Avatar in custody, but let him escape"

There was an unpleasant silence as Zhao smirked victoriously at the back of the prince's head as he took the scroll from the guard.

After a couple of moments he looked up from it, his eyes glinting with malicious victory.

"Now remind me again, how exactly was your ship damaged?"

Zuko did not answer, he only turned his face down to the floor eyes shut with dismay.

"No answer? Such a pity." Zhao tutted as he turned round to the room at large. There was no mistaking the glare from Ruishi now, as well as from Shen. Iroh was calm though his face was grim.

But Zhao did not pay them any heed. Jade's green eyes were wide even as her uncle stalked to tower over her.

"Jade, perhaps you might be so kind to tell me what happened?"

"I-I" she stuttered doing her best to gulp down the roaring dragons that were swirling in her gut. "I don't know sir…I just work in the kitchens and make the tea-"

"and apparently assist in giving the Avatar directions to the command tower" Zhao smirked as he glanced down at the report in his hands.

"I-I can't firebend" Jade mumbled though even as she said this she gripped her hands tightly behind her back. "I wouldn't have stood a chance at apprehending him"

"And yet the crew say here that you have quite a gift with weapons-"

"Commander Zhao let us not be hasty in our conclusions." Iroh interjected swooping in suddenly to stand by Jade's side "Jade may be a good fighter but the Avatar is not a force for anyone to trifle with. Not you nor I-"

"Or Prince Zuko?" Zhao quickly turned his back on Jade to narrow his eyes at Zuko who was glaring hard at him.

"He is more powerful than he looks, even if he is just a kid" Zuko admitted quietly.

That was all Zhao needed to hear.

"So a twelve year old boy bested you and your firebenders." he snorted at the younger man before him "You're more pathetic than I thought"

"I underestimated him once" Zuko clipped. "but it will not happen again"

"No it will not" Zhao hissed "because you won't have a second chance"

"Commander Zhao, I've been hunting the Avatar for two years and-"

"And you've failed!" Zhao snapped a string of fire slicing the air before him "Hunting the Avatar is too important to leave in a teenagers hands. He's mine now. Keep them here." He added to the guards. But as the commander turned his back Zuko lunged.

_Oh crap he's done it now_

Jade squeaked as Zuko growled angrily, amber eyes flashing dangerously even as his foot slammed down onto the ornate wooden table, sending the entire tea set crashing down in a loud smash.

"More tea please"

Iroh called out as Ruishi and Shen both grabbed his nephew securely by the arms. But Zuko continued to struggle, and it wasn't until the silhouette of Zhao had disappeared behind the entrance to the tent that he stopped, raggedly panting for breath.

"Argh that-that-"

"Prince Zuko" Iroh clipped sternly "Sit down and compose yourself"

In spite of his still bubbling anger Zuko took a deep shuddering breath.

Feeling their charge relax somewhat, Ruishi and Shen both let go of the prince, who was quick to storm away to brood in a dark corner. He wasn't the only one whose nerves were strained.

Jade was also doing her best to keep her emotions under control, though for a very different reason.

_Not good not good…_

She shut her eyes and sucked in sharply through her nose. Even through her shoes, she could feel the earth beneath the mats on the floor, shift and tremble ever so slightly.

It was so close. Barely a couple of inches of material separated her element from her skin.

She shut her eyes as her body began to tingle all over.

_I can't hold onto it much longer…_

Iroh turned to put a gentle hand on Jade's shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes I am" Jade nodded before quickly looking up at the two guards at the entrance of the tent.

"Um…excuse me but where is the bathroom?"

Both guards looked at one another, quickly before one of them shrugged.

It was he that made to speak.

"Just two tents down to your right with a sign, you can't miss it."

"Right thanks" she called out as she made to run past them, her brother yelling after her.

"Hey Jade wait up!"

But before the boy could take one step, Ruishi grabbed his sons shoulder and hissed into his ear:

"As soon as you're out get take Jade back to the ship and stay there. Make sure no one spots you"

"Right" Shen nodded though he gulped a little as he spotted Zuko eyeing him suspiciously from his corner.

_What the hell was that all about?_

* * *

_It was a good thing I got out of that room when I did. I don't think my body could take anymore of the energy that was pent up inside of me._

_Even as I snuck away to a small secluded area of dirt behind a couple of tents, cracks appeared in the ground._

_It's a miracle no-one seemed to notice the sounds, but then again with the construction noise from the docks who would._

_Eventually I managed to calm down enough to sit on the ground and just breathe calmly…or so I thought until Shen found me. By the spirits, I almost threw a rock at him when he put his hand on my shoulder because for a moment I thought it was Zhao. It doesn't help that they both wear those red army uniforms._

_Goodness how I hate those. _

_If anyone here were to find out about my Earthbending I'd be locked away faster than someone could say noodles, and father and Shen would…no I can't say it. It would be too horrible._

_Either way I'm glad to be back aboard this ship, even if I'm stuck in my room._

_I can only hope father's doing alright back with Zhao…boy he must be furious with him._

* * *

It was a couple of hours by the time Zhao came back and when he saw that two of his guests were missing his face turned livid.

"I told you to keep them all here" he snarled to a guard who flinched away as he spluttered.

"S-Sir I-I-"

"There's no need to apologise" Ruishi spoke up calmly from where he stood by the wall "I ordered them to let them go. Jade was feeling unwell"

Zhao glared at his brother, but upon finding no plausible response chose instead to straighten up and approach Lord Iroh and Prince Zuko, who were both sitting down in the chairs.

"My search party is ready, once I'm out to sea my guards will escort you back to your ship and you'll be free to go"

"Why?" Zuko spat "Are you worried I'm going to try and stop you?"

"You? Stop me? Ha!" Zhao chuckled scathingly "impossible"

"Don't underestimate me Zhao" Zuko sprang to his feet both his eyes slits. "I will capture the Avatar before you"

"Prince Zuko, that's enough" Iroh tried to butt in but Zhao steamrolled over him.

"You can't compete with me. I have hundreds of warships at my command. And you, you're just a banished prince. No home, no allies. Your own father doesn't even want you"

"You're wrong" Zuko's fists clenched "Once I have delivered the Avatar to my father, he will welcome me back with honour and restore my rightful place on the throne"

"If your father really wanted you home, he'd have let you return by now. Avatar or no Avatar. But in his eyes you are a failure and a disgrace to the Fire Nation"

"That's not true"

Zhao's lips quirked upwards ever so slightly.

"you have the scar to prove it"

"THEN MAYBE YOU'D LIKE ONE TO MATCH!" Zuko roared at the older commander who stood his ground with a glower.

"Is that a challenge?"

"An Agni Kai" Zuko demanded "At sunset"

"Very well" Zhao straightened up haughtily.

He turned to Ruishi, ignoring the hot headed prince and his uncle who had come up to console him.

The commander's brother however only narrowed his eyes as he muttered.

"Brother…a word if I may?" he opened the front flap of the tent.

Zhao nodded and began walking towards him but not before quickly calling out to a still fuming Zuko.

"it's a shame your father won't be here to watch me humiliate you. I guess your uncle will have to do."

Zuko didn't respond, not because he was trying to ignore the comment, but because his fury was beyond words.

He would make Zhao pay for that comment, with interest.

* * *

_Yeah…the prince just loves to challenge people to duels. Seriously diary he's such a drama queen, its no wonder he and my uncle clashed…_

_Not that I can blame him. Zhao is such a creep, and whilst his royal jerkness irritates the hell out of me, I hope he really beats him right into next week._

* * *

"So Ruishi, you seem to be well" Zhao's voice cut through the air like a knife as he turned towards his brother.

They were now standing on the grass outside the back of the tent, in the cold air. In spite of being Earth Kingdom Territory the harbour was still very far south and even in the autumn afternoon, there was a small dusting of frost over the grass.

Frost that seemed to have edged its way into Ruishi's voice as he replied:

"As well as can be."

Zhao's eyes narrowed.

"I see your time at sea has not softened your heart to family"

"Family?" Ruishi snorted softly, his brown eyes flashing even as he held his brothers gaze "last I checked my name was still burnt off the family registry and everyone was happy about it"

"Oh I wouldn't say all of us were _happy_ to see you go" Zhao bristled uncomfortably much to Ruishi's derisive amusement.

"Don't try to hide it _brother_. We both know you were glad I was out of the picture. Tell me how much easier was it for you to worm your way up the greasy pole once I was gone?"

"If I remember correctly" Zhao muttered darkly. "You chose to leave everything behind for that little mud-wench of yours. And for your information _brother_, I would have made my way through just fine even if you were in my way"

"But of course" Ruishi smirked "with our father's whisperings how could you possibly fail?"

There was a small blast of fire as Zhao stormed right up to be toe to toe with his brother.

"what would you know-" he hissed softly and venomously "-about earning my ranks, you-you-"

"Black sheep" Ruishi suggested coolly barely even flinching as Zhao's hot breath fanned his face "Like I haven't heard that before. Seriously _brother_, I'd have thought that after ten years your mental capabilities would have grown along with your firebending. Though I see even now you still have barely much control."

There was a heavy silence as Ruishi's eyes flickered down to his brother's now clenched fists which were beginning to steam. When the commander spoke, his voice was almost shaking with the effort to hold back a snarl:

"Perhaps you would like to test that statement out in the sparring ring. Stretch out those muscles. I daresay you've not managed to get much training in since raising two _kids_ and I could use a warm up before I thrash that prince"

"Oh on the contrary" Ruishi smirked "I have had plenty of training, both as a teacher and student, and I have no doubt that if we were to practice together, my children could teach you a thing or two"

"Don't you dare, mock me Ruishi. I'm warning you" Zhao's hands were now balls of hot fire but Ruishi was not deterred. Indeed his gaze turned icy as he reached down to his brother's wrist and twisted it hard.

Zhao struggled as his elbow locked painfully but Ruishi only twisted harder his voice as sharp as a blade as he muttered.

"and I am warning you Zhao. If you dare assault my daughter like that ever again, verbally or otherwise, I won't hesitate to burn your face off. And believe me when I say that your scars will be far worse than anything that prince has on his face"

In spite of his attempt to remain stony, Zhao's face paled at the glimmer in his brother's brown eyes, which whilst so much like his own, held their own blend of furious flame that could burn through the planet.

Even as he was let go he averted his gaze, not daring to meet Ruishi's eye even as he brushed himself off.

"Fine then…have it your way. But do not expect any favours from me in future. I had hoped that your time away would've changed your views, but I was mistaken."

"I thought that much was obvious" Ruishi murmured his eyes watchful even as Zhao warily backed away.

"Oh and speaking of the prince, good luck in that duel. You'll need it."

* * *

TADAA! there is chapter five

So yeah, the agni-kai will have to wait till next time but i hope its worth the wait ;)

keep R&amp;Ring and i hope you enjoyed


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Food For Though**t

_Dear Diary,_

_I know it's the third entry I've made today but honestly its really been action packed._

_Zuko and my uncle Zhao have just finished their duel, and I have to admit, the royal pain actually did pretty well…_

* * *

Her footsteps were light even as she quietly slipped through all the large tents.

She bit her lip as she saw the golden sun sink lower in the red sky so that the edge of it touched the horizon line.

_Crap…it's almost time…_

But then she caught sight of the large walls of the training grounds up ahead. All four towers at the corners were lit brightly.

_Oh good, I haven't missed it yet…oh crap!_

She quickly drew back against the building's walls as a pair of guards passed. However they took no notice of her, for they were deep in conversation.

"So who do you think will win?" one asked the other who rolled his eyes and snorted

"Zhao of course. I mean, I'm sure the prince is a good firebender, but still Zhao's one of the masters. Plus he's got more experience under his belt."

"But Prince Zuko was trained by the Dragon of the West" the first guard pointed out and his friend nodded.

"Yeah I guess so, but still he's only what? sixteen? Still just a kid"

"Yeah maybe you're right. though for what it's worth, I really hope he wins"

"Yeah" the second guard smirked "then maybe the commander could get off his high horse for once in his life"

_Took the words right out of my mouth_

Jade smirked softly to herself as the two guards passed out of sight and hearing.

Once the coast was clear she slipped around a corner, no more than a faint shadow to the eyes of any who looked her way.

* * *

There was silence as Prince Zuko and Commander Zhao both knelt on either side of the great outdoor sparring ring.

"Remember your firebending basics Prince Zuko. They are your greatest weapons" Lord Iroh said as he stood before his nephew, who took a deep breath and opened his eyes.

"I refuse to let him win"

Meanwhile across the sparring ring, Zhao was thinking the exact same thing.

"This will be over quickly" he muttered as he stood up to face his opponent.

As both competitors stood up their shoulder coverings fell to the ground to reveal bare chests and two black arm bands.

Both men were strong, both were ready, and both sets of amber eyes were flaring with fire that seemed to spark as a gong sounded loudly over the arena.

It was Zuko who struck first, his flaming punch missing Zhao, who was quick to move aside, only to keep dodging as more and more fire was thrown at him. As he moved a laid back smirk played on his face.

This was almost too easy, like fighting against a child, he thought as he blocked a rather powerful but sloppy fireball.

Zuko panted heavily. That strike had taken a lot out of him, but Zhao didn't even get one scratch.

_Got to try harder_

He growled to himself as he leapt in the air, spinning his leg around so that a stream of fire snaked through the air.

But for all his fancy footwork he might as well as chucked a pebble at the Commander.

Zhao's grin was spread wide over his face as he diffused the flames quickly.

"Basics Zuko! Break his root." Iroh yelled from the sidelines.

But Zuko barely had time to register the words as Zhao aimed two large fire blasts at him.

He only just managed to block them in time, the small embers dancing and prickling hotly against his skin like sharp needles.

_No…got to keep it together_…

He winced as several more blasts flared before him, pushing him further and further back until-

Wham! He fell backwards painfully into the dirt.

Zhao's smirked, his eyes glinting with malicious pleasure as he made to charge and pounce on his fallen adversary.

Zuko didn't know quite what had come over him at that moment. Maybe it was the way the fire had flared in his face, maybe it was the sneering face of his adversary, maybe it was just innate animal instinct, or maybe it was the small nudging of the earth against his back… But even as the finishing blow came close the young prince leapt onto his feet, his feet flying out to sweep at his opponents front foot.

Zhao stumbled backwards in alarm, doing his best to keep balance on one leg even as his hurt ankle stung horribly.

How could this have happened? How could the spoiled brat of a prince have disturbed his footing? It was supposed to be as solid as a rock?

But the shaken commander didn't have time to think as, smirking, Zuko aimed several low blasts of fire with his feet right over his own toes.

_And now to finish_

Zuko grinned even as he spun his front leg into a flaming roundhouse that sent Zhao flying backwards to roll and crunch painfully into the dirt.

As he came to a stop on his back, Zuko ran forwards his arms extended as he prepared for the finishing blow, his claim to victory.

But even as he clenched his fists down into Zhao's face he paused.

"What are you waiting for?" Zhao growled angrily "Do it"

"ARGH!" Zuko growled as he aimed a fireball and the older man clenched his eyes shut waiting for the searing stinging of hot flames to hit his face.

However nothing happened…

There was blast yes, and some hot air passing his face, but apart from that…nothing…

Zhao opened his eyes slowly to see the prince still standing above him, his punching hand stretched out and still steaming. But it wasn't aiming not for his face.

It was aiming about a foot to the left of his head.

_He…he didn't take the shot?_

Zhao blinked as he looked to the side and saw a blackened spot of earth smoking in his face.

He saw a shadow move over him and quickly looked back up to see Zuko stepping smirking a little with victory.

"That's it?" Zhao spat his fists trembling as rage bubbled up from his gut. "Your father raised a coward"

But if he thought that would infuriate the prince he was wrong.

Zuko only narrowed his eyes and calmly replied:

"Next time you get in my way I promise, I won't hold back"

_He won't hold back... He won't. Hold. BACK?!_

Zhao could feel his gut broil as unbidden words from just a couple of hours ago wafted through his brain.

_"barely much control"_

Zhao's fists clenched as he sat up, but Zuko didn't care. He'd just turned around to face his uncle, only to find Jade standing with the older man.

_What the? _

He frowned confusedly to Iroh who grinned warmly as he patted Jade on the back.

"Well done Prince Zuko. You've done well. Hasn't he Jade?"

"Y-yes…he has…" Jade bit her lip a little as she felt Zuko's eyes bore into her. However for once he wasn't glaring.

He just looked rather surprised.

"You're here?" he blinked.

"Uh yeah…uh…taking a stroll and I happened to pass by"

"Oh? So…you're feeling better then?" but even as he said this Zuko's brow furrowed as he looked over her. She wasn't looking as on edge as she had in the tent, but something was still rather flustered and her cheeks were flushed pink.

"…yeah…mostly" She nodded biting her lip and choosing to look instead over the prince's shoulder rather than his face. However when she did she gasped.

"LOOK OUT!"

Zuko barely had time to look over his shoulder before he felt a pair of smaller hands push him out of the way.

There was a heavy thudding sound and Zuko looked up just in time to see a slender body hit the floor hard just as Zhao's shadow lunged, his foot flying out, flames flaring out of it…only to be stopped by a large hand.

Zuko's eyes widened as he saw his uncle Iroh easily push Zhao back down to the ground before turning away.

Zhao did not move, he only stared in shock as the older general crouched before Jade who was stirring. As she groggily sat up the collar to her robes slipped down to reveal, a large fist shaped bruise blossoming over her shoulder.

"I-I'm ok" she mumbled, wincing as Iroh gently helped her up onto her feet.

Zuko however was not so easily placated.

He lunged forwards angrily, only for Iroh to quickly catch him with a stern glower.

"No prince Zuko, do not taint your victory."

Jade couldn't help but shudder as the old general's eyes turned deadly cold upon Zhao's form on the ground. It was like almost looking into a glacier

"So…This is how the great Commander Zhao acts in defeat. Disgraceful. Even in exile, my nephew has more honour than you. Thank's again for the tea." He added with a bow and a derisive little smirk "it was delicious. Come now Jade, let's get you some ice for that shoulder."

"Nice to see you again…_uncle_." Jade waved as Iroh steered her away, doing her best not to change her hand to a rude gesture.

But she did not need to as some of the guards standing behind Zhao began to murmur and hiss in shocked tones.

"Uncle? What the-?"

"Wait that's his niece?"

"He hit his own niece?"

Zhao's lips curled into a snarl as he watched the head of mousy brown locks follow the backs of Prince Zuko and Lord Iroh as they left the compound.

_…that little brat…Oh Ruishi…you are going to rue the day you let her be born…_

He slashed his hand over the ground, fire bursting from it once more.

But Jade, Iroh nor Zuko paid him the slightest attention. Indeed the lattermost was doing his best not to smirk as he looked sidelong at his uncle.

"Did you really mean that uncle?"

"Of course" Iroh smiled "I told you Ginseng tea is my favourite"

Zuko shook his head, grunting irritably as he caught sight of Jade's small giggle.

"What?"

"Oh nothing" Jade shrugged only to clutch at her shoulder.

_Oh spirits that's going to smart like mad_.

She rubbed at it hard, shutting her eyes so that she completely missed the way the prince's eyes fell to the ground, the spark in them somewhat diminished.

* * *

_So yeah diary, my shoulder's pretty much bunged up, courtesy of my crazy uncle._

_I think I can kinda see why my father left home. I mean, if Zhao was my grandfather's idea of the perfect child then the rest of the family must be as twisted as a tsungi horn._

_Alright so maybe that might be a bit dramatic, but seriously you'd be angry with your estranged family too if one of them decided to hit you._

_Ok so it was an accident that his fist got me seeing as he was actually aiming for-_

"Jade! Dinner service in ten!"

_Hold that thought_

"One moment Dango" Jade called setting down her pen and quickly stuffing her diary under her pillow.

"Service, this. Service that." She mumbled darkly as she made to tug her white apron over her red robes. "Why can't people cook their own meals for once?"

* * *

Thankfully for Jade, the dinner rush wasn't as full up as usual and finished up very quickly. Most of the crew had taken advantage of their one day shore leave to eat out at the small restaurants and markets of the harbour.

Only the ships engineers and a couple of guards, who had been overseeing the ships repairs, were really in need of a good meal.

And indeed a good meal was what they got, now that the ships galley was restocked.

Jade could not have been happier as she made to resettle a tray of filled spice jars, half humming half singing a tune to herself..

"Two lovers, forbidden from one another. A war divides their people, and a mountain divides them apart. Built a path to be toge-"

The door creaked open and Jade looked up quickly.

"Oh Dango do you need…"

She trailed off to silence as her eyes caught sight of, not the overweight slightly grubby cook, but Prince Zuko. He had changed from his sparring clothes and was now in his dark tunic and pants that he usually wore for lounging about.

He scowled as he looked about the messy kitchen and then back to Jade who was blinking like a cat-deer in the headlights.

"What?" he snapped irritably, the tones seeming to snap Jade back to her own senses.

Her eyes narrowed to slits as she clipped tersely.

"I could say the same for you. What do you want your _highness_?"

"I overslept and missed dinner…"

"So?" Jade raised her eyebrows.

She was scathingly pleased to see a vein throb in the prince's temple, but for once Zuko did not rise up to the challenge.

Instead he sighed heavily, running a hand over his head.

"So I was wondering…if there was any food left over that I could…" he mumbled and Jade was astonished to see his eyes turn down. It was almost as if he didn't want to look at her directly.

_Just what the hell is this guy's deal?_

In spite of her own irritation, Jade felt herself relax considerably as she gave a small nod.

"Do you mind having spicy wonton soup?"

"Yes! I-I mean no agh!" Zuko groaned pinching the bridge of his nose "Just give me some, ok?!"

"Alright! Alright! Sheesh! You don't have to shout" Jade rolled her eyes.

Really was it really _that_ difficult for the spoiled prince to just ask for something _nicely_ for once?

And did he always have to watch her like a hawk? What was he expecting her to do? Beat him up with a spatula? Strangle him with noodles?

_Ha! Royal Assassination by noodles_!

She smirked softly to herself, much to the prince's confusion.

What the hell was going on in her head to make her smile one moment and snarky the next?

"Weird" he mumbled aloud.

"huh?" Jade glanced over at him distractedly only to gasp as the room suddenly tilted.

_Crap the ship must be turning course_

She winced as she stumbled to the side, doing her best to keep the bowl of food steady in her hands.

However in spite of her attempts to remain upright, the hot wonton soup still spilled over the sides, right onto her fingers.

She hissed loudly in pain, her digits stinging even as her grip doubled, but still it didn't seem enough to hold it steady even as the ship righted itself.

"Careful" Zuko growled and he quickly balked forwards but she shook her head and quickly straightened up, grimacing a little as she did so.

"It's ok! I got it! here."

But even as she made hold the full bowl out for the prince, she couldn't help but notice the way his golden amber eyes seemed to narrow with worry as he reached out to take it.

"You know, for someone who has been at sea for a long time you sure are clumsy" he muttered doing his best to not look down at her hurt hands.

They were much smaller than his, he couldn't help but notice. Smaller and more delicate, with slender fingers and quite well cleaned nails. And yet he could clearly remember the power from when she had hit him in their fight.

_Agh! What am I doing?!_

He rolled his eyes and tore his attention back to the present just in time to hear a rather sarcastic snark:

"Well _sorry_ your highness, but not everyone can be lucky to have good sea legs"

"It must be very ironic for you, _Lucky_" he smirked, doing his best not to snigger as he saw her face turn redder than the fire nation memorabilia on the walls. She was so red in fact that Zuko was surprised she was not spitting fire even as she hissed:

"Look here, Jerk! Either you shut up and eat your food quietly and leave or I kick you out without dinner. Your choice"

_hmph! That didn't take much_

Zuko snorted his smirk widening even as she turned her back on him to stalk moodily off to clean a countertop.

He opened his mouth to make another comment but at that exact moment his stomach chose to gurgle hungrily.

With a small sigh he quietly made his way over to a nearby crate and sat down, doing his best to keep his eyes on his food even as the kitchen maid moved about the room. In all his two years on this boat he had never once seen how the cooks in the kitchens worked after service. Needless to say his curiosity was spiked, though not nearly as much as his amusement.

"By the spirits Dango! Would it kill you to just rinse them out before piling them up like that?"

Had he not had food stuffed in his mouth he might have laughed at the rather furious look Jade gave as she made her way over to start scrubbing at a pile of dirty dishes and pots pile high in the sink.

It was a rather big pile, he thought to himself. A big pile for a pair of small hands like hers.

_And small feet_

He noted as he caught sight of said feet as she made to stand on tip toe to reach a higher shelf for more dish soap.

As she worked, the white apron she wore over her red robes became sloshed and stained with soapy water. Her hair too had flecks of white suds splattered over it, even though most of it was clipped back securely half up half down.

But Jade didn't seem to care.

The more she worked the more she began to relax and it wasn't long before Zuko's ears pricked to the sound of soft humming.

"Leaves from the vine, falling so slow, like fragile tiny shells, drifting in the foam. Little soldier boy, come marching home. Brave soldier boy, comes marching home"

And she continued humming quietly, quite unperturbed by the fact that _someone_ was watching her every move.

Zuko's brow furrowed as she turned her head to look out a window. Through it the distant round orb of the moon was visible, glowing brightly in the clear night sky, a beam of it shining on her profile.

Her eyes were shut gently and a small smile played on her lips as she sighed softly through her nose. When her eyes opened two orbs of brilliant green seemed to glimmer with silver light as the reflection of the shimmering sea outside bounced off of them. And yet for all their bright gleam…a sadness seemed to linger just under the surface.

Zuko was faintly aware that his own body had stilled where it sat, almost as if it were in a trance as he stared at those eyes, even as they flickered to look in his direction.

_Crap what is he still doing here?!_

Jade gulped as she looked back at the prince. His entire body was cast in shadow, so dark that all that she could really see was his faint silhouette and the golden glimmer of his amber eyes.

She bit her lip as she caught sight of his face. His expression was not scathing or irritable, just very… intense as if he were focusing all his energy on one thing.

She could feel warmth creep up her ears as she caught his eye but for the life of her she couldn't get a word out of her own mouth.

What could she say? Was he really looking at her or was he just concentrating on something else whilst looking in her direction? And if she interrupted him would he snap at her?

_Wait, why am I even worried about bothering him? I work in this kitchen and he's butting through?!_

She couldn't help the goosebumps that spread over the back of her neck as she saw his shadowy form bend down briefly before slowly standing up.

"Thank you"

"huh?" Jade blinked but no sooner had she opened her eyes he was gone.

_What the hell was that about?_

* * *

When Lord Iroh peeked into his nephew's room he was surprised to see him, not asleep, but sitting up before the four candles on his low table and meditating.

"Prince Zuko?" he quietly whispered.

Zuko did not answer. His eyes were shut and he was breathing deeply but raggedly as his brow furrowed deeply.

Iroh frowned softly at this. It wasn't unusual for his nephew to brood, but even he didn't sit up this late into the night. Whatever happened must really be bothering him.

"Prince Zuko" he repeated and this time he was relieved to see Zuko's eyes open a sliver. When he caught sight of his uncle he quickly jerked to his feet in alarm"

"What the-!"

"Calm yourself prince Zuko it is just me" Iroh smiled softly as he stepped into the room.

"Uncle" Zuko coughed doing his best to settle his face down to a neutral expression though his cheeks were both flushed a little pink "What do you want?"

"I was just taking a nightly stroll and thought I might check in on you. I thought you'd be asleep…" Iroh trailed off smirking.

"I tried to but…but I just needed to clear my head" Zuko mumbled. "I was just thinking a lot that's all"

"Is this about the Avatar?" Iroh tilted his head, though his eyes twinkled knowingly as his as his nephew bristled and shook his head.

"N-no"

"Then is it Zhao's threat?"

"No"

"was it that Ja-"

"NO!" Zuko yelled loudly, and at once all four candles he was meditating before flared up wildly.

_Bullseye!_

Iroh's smirk widened, but he did his best to hide it behind his hand as he coughed.

"Oh so it wasn't the jasmine tea? That's good"

"Jasmine tea?" Zuko blinked in confusion.

"Yes" Iroh nodded "It was delicious but for some reason my stomach can't seem to settle down after I had it. I was wondering if maybe it affected you too, but now I see it might just be a case of a little indigestion on my part. Why? What did you think I was talking about?" he added doing his best not to chuckle as Zuko spluttered the unscarred areas of his face flushing redder than a tomato as he stalked back to his bed.

"N-nothing! I thought nothing! I'm just a bit restless. Nothing major…I'll…I'll go to bed".

"Then I shall leave you to rest. Yes…a man needs his rest" he stretched his arms high over his head as he yawned "Goodnight prince Zuko"

"Good night uncle!" Zuko grunted as he made to shove himself under his bedcovers. But even as he turned his back Iroh had stepped out of the door.

Once it was shut securely behind the older man, the prince groaned into his pillow.

"Agh! What is with that girl?!"

Outside in the corridor, Iroh chuckled softly to himself.

_Ah to be young and innocent…_

* * *

TADAA! there you have it folks chapter six!

hope you guys enjoyed and keep R&amp;Ring for more :)


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Fanning the Flame**

_Dear Diary,_

_Sorry about the long delay between entries, but life has been hectic. Dango has accidently stabbed his foot with a kitchen knife when we were preparing a pig-chicken. He was in a fluster and as he rushed about he fell off the counter and kinda…well…I think you get the general idea._

_ Honestly diary, he's a good boss and a good cook, but he's just so clumsy sometimes. It's a wonder he's managed to not chop off both his arms and a leg by now._

_Thankfully Chan managed to treat him before he fainted from blood loss, so hopefully he'll be alright soon. However since he's out of action that means that I've been working like a dog to fill in for him._

_It's not been easy. I've barely even have time to sit and eat in peace let alone rest. For a whole week I've been working from five in the morning till midnight or one in the night, cooking all the meals and washing all the dishes alone._

_It doesn't help that Akan is up to his usual antics. No he doesn't try to hurt me anymore, but he does like to jeer and curse at me whenever he gets a chance, which just happens to be whenever my father and brother aren't in the room. Honestly if my father heard even a small snip of what that man calls me he'd be dead before he could open his mouth._

_However I've just decided to do my work and ignore him. After all he's not worth it._

_But even so, I'm still a bit confused as to why he has it in for me. In my two years on this ship I've never once disrespected the other guards, or even the other crewmembers unless they're truly at fault. But even that rarely happens. Most people on the ship are fairly nice and easy going. Also to be disrespectful to any of the higher ranks would have to mean dishonouring my father and my family and I could never do that. _

_Alright so that is not completely true. I have given that jerk Prince Zuko more trouble than I should, but even then he's not as nasty as Akan. He's cranky, weird and a jerk, yes. But not a scumbag. _

_Speaking of the Prince, ever since that night in the kitchen we've not actually fought at all. I know it sounds ridiculous but seriously for nearly three weeks, he has actually been doing his best to avoid me. Even when we're in the same room he does his best to not even looking at me._

_It's odd and I'm not quite sure what to do about it. I mean don't get me wrong, I'm glad he's not breathing down my neck anymore but –_

Knock-knock!

"Jade! Dango says its time for clean up duty"

"Alright I'm coming!"

* * *

Zuko's eyes opened a sliver as a fist tapped twice on a large metal door.

He was seated before his table in his room, on which four candles were burning brightly, flickering in time with each of his breaths as he meditated.

_Must be uncle…_

His brow furrowed softly. He had said he didn't want to be disturbed, but if his uncle wanted a word then it would be something important.

"Come in" he muttered and almost winced angrily when he saw that it was not his uncle, but Jade.

Her brown hair was tied back today in a high ponytail that swished lightly as she bowed her head with practiced courtesy, though her lips were pursed very stiffly.

"I have come to take back your breakfast tray" her voice was tenser than a bowstring, though it was not as forced as Zuko's as he made to clip:

"Close the door when you're done. I don't want any more distractions"

Jade nodded quietly, her eyes darting down as she quietly crept

As they moved Zuko faintly noticed the golden specks glimmer faintly in those green orbs as something like energy seemed to spark from deep within.

_It's just the firelight. She's not a bender…_

He reminded himself as he turned his back on her.

But even as she made to work, he couldn't help but listen.

She was pottering around doing her best to fiddle with the tray. The sound was very soft, so soft that in a normal place it would've been swallowed up by other noises. However the prince's quarters were nearly always so silent that even the softest of footsteps usually echoed around the dark metal walls.

_Dark…._

Zuko made to grimace down at the candles before him. All four were flickering gently, peacefully. Even as he inhaled deeply they barely grew or diminished in size which was not so bright and yet not that dim.

The perfect temperature.

_Odd…_

Zuko frowned. He rarely ever was this calm to achieve that, even when he was fully focused on his meditation

As he continued to ponder his ears pricked as the sound of quiet humming hit his ears.

Quietly and keeping as still as he could he tilted his head and chanced a small peek out of the corners of his eyes.

Jade was quietly collecting all the small bowls and cups he had scattered around his room and was wiping them with a dishcloth before stacking them neatly on the tray.

_How can she be happy when she has to work such a menial task?_

Zuko's brow furrowed even more when he saw a small smile grace her face, her rather common complexion somehow seeming to glow in the warm light of the candles.

Indeed the more the prince looked he found that most of her other individual features were rather simple. Not at all as sharp nor as fine as a lot of fire nation women. Her nose was delicate, she had full soft cheeks and her hair a definitely lighter shade of brown than the usual dark almost black hair.

True there were small things that were trademark fire nation, like her eyes. Though they were green and slightly on the round side, they did have a definite almond shape with a slight upwards tilt at the edges. Her body too, was more slender and lithe, and when she moved she had a sense of prideful determination, even if it was usually a quiet one.

However had she not been wearing her red serving robes, he still might have easily mistaken her for an earth kingdom girl.

There was a small tapping at the door again and both teenagers looked up just as Lord Iroh peeked his head through, a scroll held tight in his hands.

"Prince Zuko I-Ah good evening Jade!" Iroh smiled wide as Jade bobbed her head courteously as she wiped a cup.

"Good Evening Lord Iroh. I trust you had a good nap."

"Oh yes I did. And what a marvellous rest it was." Iroh yawned only to pause as he caught sight of the state of her messy white apron.

"My dear are you still cleaning?"

"It's quite alright sir" Jade nodded quietly. "This is my final chore for the day. After this I shall be able to sit and relax for a bit"

"That is just as well" Iroh quirked a concerned brow at her in almost grandfatherly fashion "You have been working hard, and whilst that is good in its own right, a little bit of rest is still wouldn't go amiss"

"I'll do my best to remember that. Thank you sir" Jade smiled gratefully as she picked up the tray and strode out the room.

Once she was gone Iroh turned back to look at his nephew, who had not moved an inch since his arrival.

He opened his mouth to speak, but Zuko beat him to it.

"The only reason you should be interrupting me, is if you have news about the Avatar"

The old general's smile fell as he gave a deep sigh.

"Well there is news Prince Zuko, but you might not like it. Don't get too upset"

"Uncle," Zuko cut across calmly "You taught me that keeping a level head is the sign of a great leader. Now whatever you have to say, I'm sure I can take it."

"Alright then" but still Iroh nervously stroked his beard "We have no idea where he is"

"WHAT?!" Zuko roared and jumped to his feet.

As he did the four candles he had been meditating before, burst so that their flames converged in a giant burst of heat that flew up to the metal ceiling.

"You really should open a window in here" Iroh muttered as he flicked out a folding fan from the insides of his robes.

Zuko however was not interested

"Give me the map." He snapped as he snatched the scroll from his uncle's other hand as the older man made to explain.

"There have been multiple sightings of the Avatar, but he is impossible to track down."

"how am I going to find him uncle?" Zuko narrowed his eyes as he looked over the dotted lines drawn haphazardly over the map. "He is clearly a master of evasive manoeuvres"

"Or you have not simply found his pattern yet" came a voice and both Lord and Prince looked up as Jade quickly slid into the room.

"Sorry" she mumbled to Iroh, completely ignoring Zuko's look of outrage as she picked up her cleaning cloth and a mug of soapy water she had left on a nearby cabinet. "I almost forgot thi-"

"Get out" Zuko glowered at her, so fiercely that his amber eyes glinted like fire in the dim light.

But if he thought that it was going to scare her he was sorely mistaken.

Instead she pulled up to her fullest of heights, which was still shorter than him and narrowed her eyes back.

"Care to repeat that your _highness_?" she snorted.

"You heard me" he hissed. "Get out and do not disturb me again that's an order"

But Jade did not move. She only sighed heavily and shook her head.

"Seriously? You're going to play this card again"

"Get out!" he growled, the candles on the table flickering hotly as he did his best to restrain his anger

"Fine, fine! I'm finished anyways!" Jade waved him off as she stalked to the door. But when she reached it she paused and looked back over her shoulder.

Zuko was still glaring at her angrily, but there was something else in his expression that she couldn't quite fit. He seemed to be torn between embarrassment and confusion.

"Is ordering people about the only way you know how to ask for something?"

Zuko blinked. Her voice hadn't been terse or snappish, but soft and oddly…concerned. Indeed for a split second, the prince almost thought he saw pity stir in her eyes.

Her eyes…those jade green orbs that could stop him dead in his tracks…how he hated them.

With what felt like a great effort Zuko turned his head away to glower at the wall.

"Just go" he muttered.

But even as she turned to walk out, Zuko chanced a small glance, and felt his stomach churn a little with discomfort at the sight of the kitchen maid's slightly downcast face.

It didn't help his mood that he could feel his uncle's stern frown by his side.

"Prince Zuko I'm surprised at you" Iroh tutted shaking his head "Treating a young lady like that"

"It wasn't her place to comment"

"Nonetheless you could've still asked her to leave nicely"

"Even if I did, she probably still wouldn't have listened" Zuko mumbled, doing his best to avoid his uncle's narrowing eyes.

"Zuko we both know that is not true" Iroh shook his head, "Besides, she was only trying to be helpful-"

"She's not helpful" Zuko snapped "if anything she's a big distraction. She's so noisy and busy, it's hard to keep focus and-"

There was a loud snort and the prince quickly turned to see his uncle, not frowning, but grinning from ear to ear.

"What?" he frowned but as Zuko caught Iroh's eye, the old lord burst out laughing.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha! _Just a distraction! _Ha-ha!" he chortled and clapped his very stunned nephew on the shoulder. "Oh my dear boy, if I had a copper piece for every time a young man said that I'd be richer than a king"

"Richer than a what? Uncle what are you talking about?"

But Iroh only continued to laugh.

He could not help it. Long had he waited for this moment to come and finally it seemed he was going to get much reward for his patience.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Hi it's me again. I know I only spoke to you an hour ago but still. You know how I told you the prince wasn't being as much of a jerk anymore, well turns out it was only too good to be true._

_I honestly don't know what his deal is. Either he's completely ignoring me like any other pompous royal OR he's biting my head off for trivial reasons and watching me like a hawk._

_He was doing that even as I was cleaning up, just like he did that night we left Earth Kingdom harbour. Just staring after me…and even now when he asked me to leave his room, he looked so-_

"LAND HO!" a voice yelled.

_Hold that thought._

* * *

"Hello there young miss, what can I get for yer?"

Had Jade not already seen so many things in her life she might have cringed at the sight of the very old fishmonger. It wasn't that he was unpleasant, indeed he had a most jovial air, but it did not help that he was missing or had cracked most of his yellowing teeth.

Instead however she smiled back sweetly and pointed to a couple of red scaled fish laying amongst the others.

"both of them please, and two and a half dozen of those tiger prawns" she added, looking at a box filled with large orange and black striped crustaceans, each one just as big as her entire hand and long spine like whiskers.

The old man looked surprised at the amount but when he looked over the girl's red clothing he shut his mouth and quickly nodded.

Jade's smile fell as the old fishmonger made to bag her items, mumbling darkly to his wife who stood beside him with another customer.

"Typical Fire Nation brats, always demanding more, more, more. Even when young they're so entitled. I just hope that Avatar deals with them soon"

It took all Jade had in her not to chuck her money into the old man's face as she quietly paid him.

It was always the same. No matter whatever earth kingdom port she went to, all the people took one look at her clothes and started whispering and muttering. She knew with the war going on they had every right to be hostile but even so…

She bit on her lip as she heard the old woman hiss back to her husband.

"Oh I agree. Speaking of the Avatar, have you heard he's on Kyoshi island. One moment sir it won't take long!" she called, her scowl quickly flickering to a wide fake smile, as her customer waited, tapping his foot impatiently.

Jade noticed with a gulp that it was Akan, who had been picking up a small fried snack. At the sound of the woman's rather carrying whisper he glanced sidelong at Jade and leered at her quietly as she accepted the fish in a wooden crate.

"Such a large crate for such a small girl"

"And you'd know all about small sizes wouldn't you?" Jade clipped back, pleased to see the guard's face turn redder than the red on his uniform.

"What-how-dare-" Akan spluttered

However before he could even snap at Jade, her back was already turned and she was walking off, giggling softly to herself.

_Ha! Nailed him!_

* * *

"The Avatar is on Kyoshi Island!"

Jade winced as she and another servant finished setting down both Zuko's and Iroh's breakfasts on their table.

However the prince had not taken any notice of them, as he jumped to his feet and began to storm off.

"Uncle ready the Rhino's!"

"Are you going to eat that?" Iroh pointed at the steaming cooked fish laid out before him.

"I was going to save it for later!" Zuko snapped snatching the fish from the table and storming off. As he passed Jade he shoved it into her hands.

"Put this away for later! I'll eat it when I come back"

Iroh pouted grumpily.

_Well that was one good fish completely wasted!_

Jade rolled her eyes but this time just kept her mouth shut. Arguing with the prince was exhausting and she already was tired from waking up early to prepare the meal.

Once the prince was out of sight she quietly placed the fish back in front of a still grumpy Iroh who blinked as the smell wafted before his nose.

"Didn't he say-"

"I'll make another when he comes back." Jade muttered softly "Besides it doesn't taste as nice when it's reheated"

"Then I shall eat all of it and waste nothing!" Iroh's face lit up delightedly and with a quick nod of thanks he began to plough through the fish.

Jade shook her head, a fond smile playing on her lips as she quietly made to exit the room.

Though she was of servant status, the old general always treated her and the whole crew with great respect and kindness. Not like his dear nephew.

_How those two come from the same bloodline is beyond me_

Jade shook out her head as she walked down the ship and towards the stables where the Komodo Rhino's were kept.

It was a warm place, the floor covered with so much straw that it felt like she was walking on grass.

_If only I could…_

She sighed heavily as she approached one of the large beasts which was just standing and masticating on a patch of hay. It grunted and turned its head towards her as she reached out to stroke one of its horns by its ears.

"You're in luck today boy" Jade muttered her fingers dancing over to scratch the rhino's ear "You get to go out onto shore leave with all your buddies. Now won't that be fun?"

She giggled as the Rhino grunted again, this time swallowing its mouthful of hay and leaning into her touch.

"Yeah. You like this don't you?" She cooed as her arms reached round to scratch the animal's tough leathery neck "Getting scratched like a kitten. I bet it feels really nice, doesn't it boy?"

"ahem!" someone coughed.

Jade quickly turned round in alarm, only to see prince Zuko standing behind her dressed in his full armour. His arms were folded and he frowned oddly at her.

"What are you doing?"

"Uh…nothing" Jade gulped her cheeks flaring till she was sure they were on fire. "I was just…um…I was just…I'll just go now. Good luck with the mission"

_Great! Of all the people to catch me in an embarrassing moment it had to be him!_

She was quick to step away from the rhino, doing her best to keep her head down. But even as she passed Zuko he grabbed her upper arm.

"Thank you" he murmured before she could shove him off.

"I was talking to the rhino" she mumbled down to the ground.

"No you weren't" Zuko muttered, but rather than being angry his tone was quiet almost unsure.

"I…I…" she gulped nervously and he quickly caught her gaze.

His cheeks (or rather his unscarred one) was almost as red as hers was and he was doing his best to avoid her eyes.

For some reason, it was a surprisingly amusingly goofy sight and in spite of herself, Jade found her mouth twitching upwards in a small smile.

Zuko's brow furrowed in confusion

"What?"

"Nothing" Jade bit on her lip to stop herself from giggling in his face.

Zuko scowled darkly.

"You're laughing at me again"

"No. I was just thinking of something funny whilst looking at you."

"Like what?"

"Oh…a little bit of this and a little bit of that"

Jade's smiled sweetly, batting her eyes oh-so-innocently as Zuko's gaze hardened suspiciously.

"That wasn't much of an answer"

"Wrong. It was _enough_ of an answer" and with that she carefully slid her arm out of his grip, her smile sliding into a small smirk as she made to slowly walk away from him. "Happy hunting _princess_"

"Would you stop calling me that!" he yelled but she was already at the doors.

He watched her back closely until she walked out the room. As she did, he couldn't help but notice the the way her red robes swished about her hips as she walked, or how her green eyes glinted when she gave a tiny glance back at him through the corner of her bright jade eye.

As soon as she was out of sight he all but growled angrily.

"Argh! That-that girl! And those eyes!" he spluttered under his breath only to look up and come face to face with the calm face of a rhino.

"What are you looking at?" he spat at the animal.

It only blinked back. Zuko snorted out his nose, puffs of steam literally bursting from them as he vented his frustration.

"AGH! What the hell is wrong with me?!"

"Your highness?"

A voice called.

Zuko froze his spot.

_Crap…_

He slowly turned to see Akan standing behind him, a small dark smirk gracing his features.

"What do you want Lieutenant" he clipped tersely as he straightened himself up.

"Oh nothing your highness" Akan's shrugged though his smirk grew "I was just passing by when I heard you. Is there something the matter? Has a certain _kitchen wench _been bothering you again?"

"Who I deal with and how I deal with them is none of your concern Lieutenant" Zuko replied coolly and Akan looked rather taken aback.

Though he quickly recovered himself with a cough and a small bow.

"Of course your highness. Forgive me for my intrusion. I was merely concerned with the fact that that girl still doesn't know how to follow the right chain of command. I mean rules are rules in the navy, and no one is exempt from them…not the men…nor the women…no matter how pretty they are" the lieutenant added and Zuko was alarmed to see a small sneer creep its way up the older man's face.

But he took a deep breath to steady himself as he replied stiffly:

"Like I said before, its not your concern of how _I_ deal with the crew. Now get a move on and saddle your rhino"

"Of course your highness" Akan bowed and swiftly made his way over to a rhino over in a corner.

As he worked Zuko kept a close eye on him

He wasn't sure why, but that sneer on the lieutenants made his gut churn uncomfortably. It was almost like Zhao's, full of deceit and lies and greed. Zuko knew he wasn't the best of people himself, but still…even he had standards.

* * *

_So Diary I'm finally back again._

_Sorry about the delays and the stopping and starting, but this is a big ship with a small crew and lots of chores have to be done._

_That being said Lord Iroh did give me a nice break so as to see my brother off when he left with the rest of the Prince and his Rhino riders to Kyoshi village._

_Seriously Diary that place is so quiet and peaceful even in the winter, it's no_ _wonder Aang-I-I mean the Avatar and his friends wanted to stay there for a little. If I could, I'd probably stay there on the land for a good year before setting foot on a boat ever again._

_But sadly I'm not that fortunate…and neither was Kyoshi for that matter. _

_You see one of the downsides of being on the side of the Fire Nation, is that whenever you get to go to most of these peaceful places, its usually to attack and conquer it. Like how Prince Jerk tried to do this afternoon._

_I couldn't see much of what happened from the deck, but from what I saw through my father's telescope it wasn't good._

_Nearly all the buildings in the village were on fire. And it just seemed to be getting worse, what with the prince and his troops continuously fire bending in the middle of it all._

_It was a good thing the Avatar intervened when he did._

_Now that was quite amazing. I don't know how he did it, but somehow he managed to hijack control of this giant underwater eel and made it spew water all over the town to stop the fire, like it was a gigantic water spray._

_Seriously diary, it was awesome!_

_But even so…it's also a bit sad._

_I know he's supposed to be the enemy, but still, a part of me really hopes that Aang does stop the fire nation from winning the war. _

_I mean don't get me wrong I love my nation. I grew up there and I love it's culture and am a part of it…but still…some of the things they have done… its really horrible to have to watch on and do nothing._

_I don't know how my father and brother can keep their mouths shut and stick to their duties whenever they're ordered to go help terrorise a village. They both are kind people and they hate hurting people for no reason, father most of all._

_Though I guess that comes from his past experiences. Shen told me that back when father had first joined the Fire Nation Navy he had seen one captain order to shoot down a passing boat, just because it had an earth kingdom insignia on it._

_They'd made up the excuse that that ferry was smuggling rebels over the borders, but father and everyone else knew that it was merely a local ferry carrying innocent civilians over to another town, though they were forbidden to speak a word of it to anyone else._

_It was horrible to hear the first time. But what's worse is that, that captain my dad had served, isn't the only officer like that. I'm willing to bet that there are plenty other douche bags in command ruining the reputation of the Fire Nation with their depravity (like my dear uncle Zhao). _

_It's no wonder that people like that fishmonger hate us. I'd hate us too, if it weren't for people like my father and Lord Iroh._

_They are the only proof I have yet seen in my travels that the Fire Nation has some hope of redeeming itself to the world._

_Oh hold on, one second I've got to check the time, its…oh crap!_

_Sorry diary, I've got to go to prep for dinner rush._

_See you next time._

* * *

Knock! Knock!

"Prince Zuko"

Zuko winced a little as his uncle's loud call hit his eardrums even through the door to his room.

"Prince Zuko!"

"What?!" he yelled back irritably, still not moving from his meditation pose.

"I'm going to go down to dinner in the galley. Do you want to join me?"

"No! I'm fine Uncle." Zuko irritably yelled back.

"Are you sure?" Iroh sounded concerned. "I can bring up something for you"

"I said I'm fine. I'll come down later" he added, a little less harshly than before.

He couldn't help but smile ever so slightly as he heard his uncle chuckle outside the door.

"Very well then. I shall see you later"

"Finally" Zuko sighed to himself as he heard his uncle's footsteps fade away into silence.

He shut his eyes once more, doing his best to calm down his breathing and bring it down to a slow easy rhythm.

But even as he inhaled he couldn't help the way the back of his neck tingled unpleasantly.

Something was going to go wrong he just knew it.

But then again, he snorted bitterly, everything had gone wrong today.

The Avatar had escaped again, most of his best fire benders and warriors were taken down by a bunch of fan wielding girls, and he had gotten soaked from the water spray of a giant eel.

All in all, it was a horrible day.

And yet for all that…

He frowned to himself as Akan's words from earlier echoed in his head

_"Rules are rules in the navy, and no one is exempt from them…not the men…nor the women"_

_Nor the women…_

Zuko's brow furrowed even more. What exactly did he mean? True all army and naval personnel (male and female alike) were required to follow orders, but why would Akan be so specific as to the gender?

_Maybe I'm overthinking this!_

He groaned and shook out his head to clear it, only to groan again as he caught sight of the clock.

"Agh! Dammit!"

He had been sitting and contemplating for a whole hour, though it had only felt like seconds to him.

With a roll of his eyes he quickly grabbed his tunic and shoved it on, tying the sash even as he quickly dashed out of his room.

Dinner service would be over, but the cook Dango might still have plenty of hot leftovers before he had to clean up.

He was quick to get to the lower decks, and if anyone saw him they didn't pay him much heed. Everyone was tired and prince or no, the only thing anyone else wanted to greet was their warm bed and pillow.

But Zuko preferred it that way. If there was one thing he hated more than not having his orders obeyed it was having people simper and bootlick after him, especially at night when he was too tired and grouchy to deal with anyone save his uncle.

And so when he approached the door to the mess hall and heard two voices still speaking inside he scowled.

_Great, there goes my chance of a quiet evening._

But even as he made to turn away, one of the voices, a man's, dark and dangerous, caught his attention.

"Listen here girl! If you dare talk back to me one more time I'll-"

"You'll what Akan? Chuck me overboard? I'd like to see you try" a female voice snapped back.

Zuko's eyebrows rose in astonishment. He'd never heard Jade sound so icy before. Heated and mad, yes. snarling like an angry armadillo lion, yes. But never had she been so cold, not even with him.

Zuko had just leaned his ear to listen at the door when Akan made to snarl.

"That's it girl! I've had it! if you say one more word I'll burn those pretty little lips off."

"Akan-"

There was a heavy thud and a crash.

Without even waiting to breathe, Zuko slammed the door open, just in time to see the tall figure of Akan lunging forwards, his face alight with fury.

Below him on the floor an was Jade, her green eyes wide as she did her best to scramble away from him and towards one of the tables which was over turned.

However Akan was quick to raise his fist, which was covered in burning hot fire.

He punched hard, and the flames shot out straight towards Jade's head as she cringed away.

"NO!"

* * *

MUAHAHAHA! BEHOLD THE EVIL CLIFFHANGER! :D

What will happen next?

hope you guys enjoyed and keep R&amp;Ring for more


	9. Chapter 8

_Previously on Lucky Jade_

_"That's it girl! I've had it! if you say one more word I'll burn those pretty little lips off."_

_"Akan-" _

_There was a heavy thud and a crash._

_Without even waiting to breathe, Zuko slammed the door open, just in time to see the tall figure of Akan lunging forwards, his face alight with fury._

_Below him on the floor an was Jade, her green eyes wide as she did her best to scramble away from him and towards one of the tables which was over turned._

_However Akan was quick to raise his fist, which was covered in burning hot fire._

_He punched hard, and the flames shot out straight towards Jade's head as she cringed away._

_"NO!"_

* * *

**Chapter 8: Finding the Fine Line**

Jade held up her arms high above her face as she tripped backwards onto the floor.

Good at fighting though she was, nothing could have prepared her for the horror of Akan's furious fire as it came shooting straight in her direction.

She squeaked as a blast of heat suddenly burst beside her, and quickly rolled over sideways. However she wasn't fast enough.

All at once a hot something, almost like millions of tiny blades, scraped by her shoulder.

She yelped in shock as searing pain shot straight through her entire body from the one spot of flayed skin, which was bleeding a little as the skin tingled with blistering heat.

She ducked her head down, biting on her lip to keep any noise from escaping as she saw Akan's shadow loom over her. His face set in a leer as he raised his flaming fist once more.

"No…please" Jade whimpered softly, doing her best to move away as her burnt shoulder ached.

But Akan did not seem to hear her. His face was alive with malice as he made to punch another ball of fire at her.

She cringed away.

"NO!"

Once more she felt the blast of heat as it blazed forth. But then, just before the smallest of sparks could even touch her something, like a large hand grabbed at Akan's clenched fist and twisted it hard.

The flame extinguished at once, its disappearing light plunging the room into darkness.

But that didn't seem to stop Jade's saviour, whoever they were, for she could still hear the thuds and crashes as well as Akan's grunts and cries of pain.

_Just what is going on?_

Doing her best to ignore the searing pain in her shoulder she slapped her hand hard on the floor. At once she felt like a tingling wave, the ground tremble ever so slightly and for the briefest of moments an image of the room formed in her head.

Though the details were fuzzy she could tell from her glimpse that her attacker and her saviour were currently fighting on one of the tables to her front right.

Her brow furrowed ever so slightly as she saw that one of the figures she had "seen" was a little shorter than the other. However in spite of this difference, he (she was only guessing it was a he), seemed to be winning, if the images she was getting from the vibrations he and Akan were making with every step in their bout, were anything to go by.

Finally after a few horrifying minutes of darkness and shouts there was a loud masculine roar and Jade squeaked in fright as something heavy crashed a few feet away.

A male voice groaned loudly in pain and she recognised it to be Akan.

But she barely had time to tap the floor again before a light flickered into being.

She quickly turned to face it and her eyes widened.

There barely a couple of meters away with a flame dancing in his open palm was-

"Prince Zuko…" Jade breathed.

Zuko just nodded as he stood there, panting for breath. His black silk tunic was ripped completely down the centre, exposing most of his sweaty torso, but otherwise he was unscathed, unless you counted the bruised and bloodied knuckles on both his hands.

Jade opened her mouth to speak but even as she tried to sit up her shoulder stung horribly.

She tried to clutch at her wound only to cry out in agony as it seared under her cool touch.

She was vaguely aware of a pair of feet striding over to her and barely acknowledged Zuko's presence even as she felt his body heat radiate off him in waves as he crouched beside her.

As he leant over her she winced and hunched over a little her uninjured limb making upwards to her wound. But this time Zuko was quick to grab it before she could make contact, the flame he was holding vanishing at once.

"Don't touch it!" he hissed into the dark. However Jade wasn't scared, indeed she hissed back just as angrily.

"Yeah I know that"

"Then why did you-"

"Reflex-agh! Hey what are you-" she snapped clumsily patting her hand against his chest as he dragged her up to her feet, with one hand, as the other tried to spark another flame to light the room.

"Hey! Watch it will you-" Zuko growled as he felt his toes get trodden on, as Jade winced again in pain.

"I'm sorry, but my ankle's a bit…twisted…"

"Typical!" Zuko rolled his eyes as he helped her to a nearby table bench.

She sat down with a ragged sigh and Zuko could not help but notice that her face was unnaturally pale.

He quickly glanced at her shoulder and saw to his horror that there was a fair amount of blood leaking from a slim but deep gash right in the centre of the burn, where Akan's flame had sliced.

"How dare he…" Zuko growled softly, his fists clenching tight.

Jade thought she could almost see the raging fire scorch hotly in the prince's eyes as he looked over the wound and then to Akan's bloodied, bruised unconscious form on the ground.

But even as Zuko he made to rise, Jade quickly grabbed his hand, with her uninjured one, and tugged him back down.

"No don't!"

"Don't what?" He glared down at her as he crouched beside her again.

Jade took one shuddering breath to brace herself against the pain before replying.

"Don't hit him again…"

Zuko stared at her dumbfounded.

Just what was it with this girl? She was defending the man that had just assaulted her. The man who, above all others currently, deserved to be hurt for compensation to the damages he had made, and the orders he had disobeyed.

Seeing his confusion begin to ebb back into anger, Jade gripped harder at his hand.

"Zuko don't, you'll probably break your fingers if you keep hitting him"

She did her best not to shudder, though whether it was from the feeling of the warm blood on his knuckles coating her palm, or the pain still coursing through her she could not tell.

"What in all the spirit world is wrong with you?"

Jade opened her eyes and saw that Zuko was still glaring at her as he breathed.

"You've just been attacked and burnt and you are more worried about someone else's injuries? Why?..._Why?_" he repeated a little louder, his eyes fierce.

However Jade was quick to realise that there wasn't anger in those amber eyes, but worry, very deep worry.

She felt her cheeks flush a little and dipped down her head to hide her face behind her hair, as she mumbled.

"Because I'm just a kitchen maid…and my injuries are not as important to worry about as yours probably are…what with you being a prince and all that…"

She trailed off, doing her best not to look as Zuko's eyes flashed.

However in spite of his touchy temper he sucked in a deep breath and stood up.

"Sit still and don't move. I'll be right back" he growled.

"W-Where are you going?" Jade stuttered in alarm. Zuko was about to snap back at her when he noticed she was eyeing Akan on the floor with fear.

He sighed heavily, and walked over to the unconscious man.

Akan's face, which was once pale and bearded and sneering, was now a bloodied and bruised mess. His nose had been broken quite badly and both his eyes were blackened, but most importantly, he was completely-

"Out cold. He won't be getting up any time soon" Zuko snorted back to Jade. But still she looked nervous.

He rolled his eyes again and pointedly kicked Akan in the guts with his heel.

_Serves him right_.

He smirked as he felt the small cracking of bone and relished a little the pained grunt that escaped his fallen opponent. But enough of that, he thought suddenly snapping back to the present. He had to get a move on.

Jade in the meanwhile was doing her best not to panic. Though she knew that Akan was down for the count she still felt rather on edge.

Like her uncle Zhao, Akan wasn't the most graceful of losers. It didn't matter that Prince Zuko had taken him down in a fight, in fact that would just make his anger so much worse when he awoke.

He had always been a brutal fighter. Even when training, if one could call him trained for he rarely held back on his fire on others, and more often than not it took a real powerful bender to stop him in his tracks when he was getting into it.

Had she been on earthy land Jade might have had the courage to take him on, however confined as she was in this metal husk of a ship, exhausted from a long days work, with no weapons to protect herself, it was a miracle she was even alive right now.

Jade shuddered as she remembered how he had loomed above her with that sneer. His eyes had been alight with savage sadistic pleasure as he had relished in her fear.

Either way, she was glad when Zuko came back five minutes later carrying a large lamp in his black box emblazoned with the red fire nation crest, with a brightly lit lamp on top in one hand and a bowl filled with cool water in the other.

She couldn't help but smile a little as she saw his face, it was now set back in its usual scowl as he made to sit down beside her on the bench

"What are you so happy about? You've still got to clean that. Take your top off" he grumbled, giving her burnt shoulder a very heated glare, as he dipped a cloth in water.

He completely missed the way Jade's eyes widened at his last statement.

"Excuse me" she spluttered her hands flying up to her robes.

Zuko growled and shook his head with aggravation.

"You heard me! Pull down your top, so I patch that up! Or do you want to continue bleeding?" he added with a sour glare.

Jade felt herself turn red.

"Oh…Right! Right! Sorry-ah Wait!" She coughed quickly though it was quick to turn into a small squeak as his impatient hand reached out to her ruined robe collar and tugged her top down.

Jade was quick to cover herself up in time, however Zuko barely seemed to notice anything as he made to press the cool cloth forwards to the burn.

Zuko's eyes darted down as he heard her hiss in pain, but otherwise she made no sound of discomfort, save the smallest of whimpers.

Truth be told he had to admire her stubbornness even as he cleaned the wound. Most people would've felt faint by now. But Jade was just sitting there still as stone and biting down hard on her lip to keep her whimpers to herself, though a couple did escape when he made to clean the bleeding gash.

"I'll have to get you to Chan once I'm done…I don't know how long this will stay on" he muttered, still not meeting her gaze as he made to carefully wrap a clean bandage from the black medical kit he'd brought.

Jade just nodded silently, her hand flying up to her temple as she swayed slightly.

"Just hold on" he growled as he made to secure the material tight.

Then just as he was making to apply a second bandage there came a familiar call.

"Prince Zuko? Are you there?"

"Uncle?" Zuko blinked and sure enough in the ruined doorway to the corridor stood Lord Iroh holding onto his large belly and puffing for breath.

"My dear nephew what has been going on down here? I can hear the ruckus all the way from the dec-" he blinked as he saw the unconscious man on the floor.

"What on earth is Akan doing on the floor? And in such a state?"

His eyes drifted nephew and the injured kitchen maid, widening to the size of dinner plates as they took in the latter's bandaged shoulder and the former's bruised knuckles.

"Uncle I can explain-" Zuko gulped but the older man just put up a hand up, his face grave.

The prince fell silent at once, his eyes darting to the floor nervously as his uncle strode back to the door and called out loudly:

"Guards! Guards!"

Barely a few seconds later and Jade could hear the thundering of booted feet running as four guards from the night duty ran in.

_Night duty…oh crap…_

She gulped and sure enough as she looked up she saw her father, dart in with three other guards.

His face turned livid at the sight of his daughter doing her best to try and fix her top to cover her modesty whilst Zuko very quickly but awkwardly retracted his hands from her.

They were saved from his shocked reprimand when Iroh coughed loudly.

"Ruishi I do believe Akan could do with some help getting to his cell."

"Akan?" Ruishi frowned. When he saw Akan on the floor his eyes widened.

Jade felt her gut sink as she almost saw the gears in her father's head begin to turn as they pieced the situation together before turning back to Iroh. His eyes glinted with such a terrifying fire that made everyone present in the room shudder, even as he bowed to the older general.

"It would be my pleasure sir"

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Sorry it's been nearly three days since my last entry, but things have taken a long time to settle down._

_Ever since Akan's attack things have been very boring._

_I know it sounds odd. But trust me when you've been stuck in your room for nearly three days with a bunged up shoulder you'd also get bored no matter how tense the rest of the ship is. And worse still I've been forbidden to leave the rooms on any condition by order of Lord Iroh._

_Yeah. Lord Iroh has placed me under house arrest until Akan has been shipped off to the nearest Fire Nation Prison mining rig which is a week away by boat._

_I don't know why and I don't know how he thinks I'm going to survive down here. Spirits knows how much I miss the fresh air, and the company._

_Speaking of company I have barely seen hide nor hair of my father for a long time. Shen's come to visit me in between his shifts and for meals, but he refuses to tell me anything save that father is standing guard over Akan's sorry ass in his cell._

_Somehow I don't think he's telling me even half the truth._

_Father and Akan have never gotten along in the time they've served together. Actually "getting along" is just a euphemism. _

_The last time Akan had messed with my father had been nearly six months ago, and that had been in the middle of a sparring practice on deck. Akan had said something as he had tried to pin him down to claim victory._

_I had never heard the exact words but whatever was said was enough to make father completely snap and nearly break his neck. _

_Scary sight that was. _

_I wonder what he's really up t-_

There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Jade yelled hurriedly stuffed her diary under the pillow of her bed. However her visitor did not answer.

_Odd…_

Jade frowned. Instantly her hands began to twitch beside her as she made to call again.

"Who is it?"

Again her visitor said nothing though she could hear someone shuffling behind the door.

Quietly as she could, Jade tapped her foot on the floor keeping her eyes shut. At once the mental image of the shapes around her flashed over her mind. She could feel the wall there, but she could also feel that behind it someone was standing.

She couldn't tell his features (such was the limitations of her "sight") but she could tell he (she was assuming since majority of the crew were male) was only a little shorter than the average guard.

_Engineer? No they're all still on work duty…so who could want to visit me_

"Whoever is out there" she growled at the door "I won't let you in unless you state your name and business"

She waited with bated breath for the reply, her heart hammering a little until-

"Agh! I can't believe this" a male voice growled before calling out. "It's me!"

Jade blinked and opened the door.

There standing outside was Prince Zuko dressed in his casual dark tunic and pants, his arms folded as he glowered directly at her.

Not that that mattered to Jade because before could stop herself she blurted out:

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Good evening to you too" Zuko rolled his eyes only to catch a glimpse of her bandaged shoulder peeking out from her baggy red robes.

Jade, seeing his gaze, blushed a little as she quickly pulled her collar a bit tighter around her chest. But when his gaze didn't waver she sighed heavily.

"I'm fine"

"I wasn't asking how you were." Zuko snapped but nonetheless his cheeks turned pink. He turned away to look at the floor as he mumbled.

"It's music night on deck"

"So?" Jade's eyebrows rose, much to his irritation, though he did his best to keep it restrained.

"So, My Uncle and the others are short one musician tonight. And I am **not** going to play anything" he added when she opened her mouth to speak "So I was just wondering…since you're not doing anything…maybe you'd like take my place…that is…if you want to…"

The last bit of his sentence came out so softly that Jade would have almost missed it had she not had such sharp hearing.

But when she heard it her eyebrows almost disappeared into her hairline.

"I beg your pardon"

"You heard me the first time" Zuko clipped waspishly.

"But I don't have any instrument! And even if I did I couldn't play with my shoulder-"

"Who said you needed to play anything?" Zuko steamrolled smoothly over her "Besides you can still sing"

He had to smirk at the way her cheeks turned a bright vermillion at that.

When she answered he was amused to hear her stutter

"Y-yeah…w-well…um…that's just…I'm not good enough to really sing in public"

"Neither can my uncle but he does it any way" Zuko rolled his eyes before adding quietly, almost as if to himself "Besides…you're not half bad"

"Huh?" Jade blinked.

_Crap I did not just say that out loud!_

Zuko growled under his breath only to snap at the girl again.

"Do you want an excuse to get out of here or not?"

Jade nodded mutely, her mouth somehow seeming to have temporarily lost its connection to her brain to form coherent thoughts.

"Good come on" he grumbled and quickly grabbed at her hand. But even as he made to tug, Jade stood stock still, her feet rooted solidly to her spot.

"What now?" he grumbled.

Jade bit her lip nervously, and Zuko could clearly see the thoughts swirling through the depths of those green eyes.

When she spoke her voice was soft almost timid.

"Thank you"

Zuko felt his mind go completely blank as she caught his gaze.

Though she looked like she was trying to hold it back, there playing on her lips was the smallest of smiles.

Doing his best to gulp down the strange suddenly existing lump in his throat, he gave her a small nod, gripping her hand in his tighter as he made to tug her along behind him.

As they walked he sucked in a deep breath as he felt his cheeks, that had just been lukewarm, now burn with a ferocious heat as his gut churned as if small fireworks had been ignited and were popping off in it.

But instead of causing him much discomfort, it made him feel strangely…lighter…

He wasn't even phased from this strange lightness even when they'd reached the deck and his uncle had shoved the Tsungi horn into his hands.

In fact there was only one thing though that seemed to register with him as the evening drew on.

He'd somehow managed to do something that made Jade Shi smile at him…

* * *

HI GUYS!  
So you all hung in for the cliffhanger did you? Good Job! i know i did leave you guys hanging at a rather precarious point but still...an author's got to have some fun.

(muahahahaha)

Keep R&amp;Ring and i hope to hear from you soon ;)


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Coal-escence**

_Dear Diary,_

_Today is the day Akan finally gets dumped at his new prison. From what I've heard he's not going to be let off so easily for his actions. Turns out I'm not the only one he's threatened and attacked _

_But even so, Lord Iroh has forbidden me from leaving my rooms or even working, on my own again until we are a day away from the mining rig._

_I don't know why he's so paranoid about me not being near any major fire nation settlement, whether it be military or civilian. I mean fine, I'm an earthbender but-_

There were two knocks on the door.

_Wow seriously, I can't even finish an entry in peace?_

Jade Shi rolled her eyes as she approached the door and peered outside.

At the sight of her visitor she smiled wide.

"Father, where have you been?" She threw herself into Ruishi who patted her back gently, however his face was grim.

"Father what-oh spirits what happened to your hands?!" Jade cried out as she held up his much larger pair of hands in her own small ones.

They were bruised and almost raw, some of them bleeding, especially the two index fingers.

"I'll tell you later" Ruishi murmured gently prying his hands out of his daughter's grip. "For now come with me to the deck. There's something you need to see."

To say that Jade was happy to see the clear sky after nearly a full week of being below deck was an understatement.

It was afternoon, close to evening and the sky was red as the sun dipped down towards the horizon line.

At once Jade felt the warm rays soak into her skin, almost like she were being bathed in it. She loved the sun; it always gave her energy and revitalized her no matter how tired she was.

Now after a week of not seeing it she could've cried. However she held herself together as she caught sight of several figures on the deck.

Two of them she recognized as Lord Iroh and Prince Zuko, the latter of whom was glaring venomously at a figure standing in the middle of several guards.

Jade' gasped as a guard shifted and she saw the prisoner's face.

It was Akan.

_But no…it couldn't be._

She thought wildly as she took in his appearance. His dark hair that had always been so immaculate in its topknot was now a scraggly mess around his now bruised and battered face, as was his beard. And instead of the proud gleaming red and black Fire Nation uniform he wore tattered and faded dark red clothes that seemed baggy and unkempt.

He turned his head as he felt the younger girl's gaze, but before he could even catch sight of her, Ruishi stepped in and blocked her from view. His glare was such that not just Akan, but all the guards around him, shuddered.

Zuko himself bristled uncomfortably.

It was odd, he thought as he inspected the older man closely.

At a first glance Ruishi always appeared to be a humble and unassuming man. Yet when it came down to seeing him in action, he seemed to have the power and strength of a general equal to one of Iroh's stature. Even Zhao, for all his haughtiness and pride feared him and he was his brother.

_So how did he end up being just a lowly lieutenant?_

Zuko's eyes narrowed only to quickly dart sidelong as something shifted behind the lieutenant's back.

But it was only Jade. She had spotted the rig approaching the ship and her face had gone very pale.

A part of Zuko felt like he should say something, but his throat seemed to not allow it.

For some reason, ever since music night he could not bring himself to talk to her directly.

It wasn't as if they were fighting again, far from it. But every time he made to open his mouth he found a large lump in his throat, a blank head and roaring dragons in his gut. It didn't help whenever she tilted her head in confusion, her green eyes glimmering like two green gems.

_What the hell is wrong with you? She's just a kitchen maid! Just give her an order and she'll be out of your hair you idiot!_

He would bitterly berate himself whenever she would leave the room. Even as she met his gaze now he found himself lost for words.

Quickly he turned his face away, hoping against hope that she couldn't see his embarrassment in his face.

He was failing miserably.

Not that Jade was doing any better. In fact she was so awkward that her cheeks were almost burning on fire they were so flushed.

It was a miracle when the boat finally docked into the side of the massive oil rig.

No…actually it wasn't a miracle…

Jade felt her stomach drop at the sight of the structure.

It was tall and loomed well above the height of the ship. But what got to Jade most was the sight of the great big plumes of smoke issuing from the towers.

She'd seen factories and rigs before back close to the homeland, however for some reason the sight of the dark smog rising from the shadowy metal columns here, nearly made her blood freeze.

It was like looking at a metal prison.

_Maybe because it is a metal prison…_

A little voice sneered in the back of her head.

A metal prison…to cage Earth benders…

She cringed a little as something metal clanged loudly.

But it was only the gangplank that a fire nation soldier had set from the rig to the ship.

She watched, doing her best to stop herself from trembling like a leaf, as Zuko and Iroh both made to lead the guards and Akan onto the rig.

"Jade"

Jade jumped, but it was only her father, who put a calm hand on her shoulder.

"Is this what…" she shut her eyes and looked away.

Ruishi nodded his face turning grim.

"Yes. I know it seems cruel. But I think you're old enough to know now what will happen if-"

"The Avatar was here?!" a voice bellowed out.

Jade and Ruishi both quickly turned and saw to their astonishment, Prince Zuko yelling at the rig's main warden. He was a sly faced man with long greying hair and narrowed eyes that were currently doing their best not to meet the prince's furious gaze as he mumbled:

"Yes he was. As were two water tribe children. A boy and a girl. The girl was a water bender. It was she who led all the prisoners to revolt."

"Revolt?" Zuko growled his eyes turning to slits.

"Yes" the warden looked down ashamedly "S-she and the Avatar somehow brought up all the coal from the furnaces and all the prisoners bent it against us. I and my guards were sent overboard. By the time we'd managed to swim back everyone, the avatar and the prisoners, they were all sailing away on our ships"

"Which way did they go?" Iroh said swiftly because it looked like his nephew was going to explode at any moment like a lit up powder keg.

"I don't know" the warden mumbled.

It took all Zuko had in him to not blast the damned man over the edge of the rig and back into the water.

Great just his luck! The Avatar had slipped out of his grasp again!

He rounded on the guards around him and barked loudly.

"Get the prisoner to his new cell! The rest of you try to clean up this mess! And get some supplies" he added before storming off angrily to look at the rest of the rig.

Coal was lying everywhere, in large piles, small dustings, heck there was even a large compressed boulder laying cracked in half on the ground by a vent.

He kicked at it hard only to wince as his toes almost got crushed.

As he hopped away from the boulder something blue glinted in the corner of his eye from the floor.

He quickly looked down.

There, under a small pile of black dust and powder was a blue choker with a blue pendant set in its centre. The pendant had an engraving of three swirling waves on top of one another.

_Where have I seen this before?_

Zuko frowned just as a voice spoke behind him.

"They'll be heading North"

Zuko turned back around. It was Jade.

She was standing a few feet away close to a large pile of coal, which she was sifting through curiously with her fingers.

"What makes you say that?" he frowned as he watched her pick up a small lump of coal and pocket it in her apron.

"The Avatar is still just a boy with only control over his natural element, Air." Jade shrugged "According to the Avatar cycle, the next element he must master is water. And seeing as there is no water bending master in the South Pole, there's only one place he can go"

"The North Pole" Zuko nodded and a small smirk spread over his features as understanding kicked in.

That's right. That's where he'd seen this necklace before. It belonged to that water tribe girl that was helping the Avatar.

He quickly pocketed the necklace before looking back at Jade who was now tossing a piece of coal up in the air and catching it for her own amusement.

"how is your shoulder" he asked and was amused to see her stumble a little in surprise, the coal hitting the floor and rolling away

"Oh…my shoulder…" Jade blushed her fingers ghosting over her covered shoulder. "Looks good so far. Chan said I could take the stitches out in a couple of days."

"That fast?" Zuko's brow furrowed.

It had only been a week since she'd had them in, and the wound though small had been pretty nasty.

He knew that benders of any element, often healed faster than normal, due to the way their chi flowed through their bodies (or so his uncle had said). But Jade was a non-bender. How could she heal that fast?

Feeling his gaze fix on her solidly, Jade coughed.

"yeah. Hopefully this means I can get back to work soon"

"Get back to work? With that? Che! You've got to be one of the craziest girl's I have ever met" Zuko snorted, though when Jade caught his eye she saw that he wasn't scathing, just amused.

Even so it irritated her to no end.

"Maybe it seems weird to you, but I do like my job." she pouted grumpily, only for Zuko shake his head.

"Uh-huh? Sure you do"

"What's that supposed to mean?" She scowled and Zuko's smirk widened.

"I've seen you every time we've pulled into port. You can't wait to get off. But..."

He trailed off softly his smirk falling as a small frown took its place as he stepped towards her.

"You're afraid to leave…why? What's preventing you?"

Jade gulped nervously doing her best to avoid those sharp amber eyes that seemed to pierce straight through her.

Eventually she found the courage to look him in the eye and say firmly.

"I've got a family here. I can't just leave them at the drop of a hat…now if you'll excuse me your_ highness_."

And before he could say another word, she ducked her head down and dashed away leaving him alone in the middle of coal.

_What was that about?_

But even as he stepped forwards his foot kicked something solid.

He looked down to the ground and saw to his astonishment what appeared to be a small black dragon.

He picked it up, noticing with utter bewilderment that his fingers were suddenly coated in black sooty powder.

_Coal? But…how could this have been…_

But even as the thought crossed his mind he remembered the way a pair of small pale hands had been fiddling just moments ago.

_No…that's not possible…there is no way that's possible…_

He looked up quickly only to see a head of mousy brown hair rush back up the gangplank and up onto the ship.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I think I've just escaped from a close shave._

_Call me paranoid but I think prince Zuko might be onto me…that is about being a…well…y'know._

_I'm not sure if I'm right or not. His questions were quite vague, but the way he was looking at me…it was almost like he could see straight through me…_

_But that's impossible. _

_For the past two years no one else on board has noticed anything, and I've only ever started associating personally with the prince within the past month or so._

_Then again he's smarter than he looks…or rather he's smart when he actually puts his focus properly onto something. The rest of the time he just broods like a spoilt child._

_And that's what really gets my goat about him diary. It's not that he's a bad person. No, a bad person wouldn't have stopped Akan from abusing anyone nor taken care of me, a lowly kitchen servant, when I was scared after the attack. _

_But __**he**__ did. _

_And yet… even after all those nice things he did, he still tries to hide that nice side under the guise of a jerk_

_That's not to say that nice people can't have dark sides._

_My father for example. _

_Yeah that's right diary, I've finally found out where he's been for the past few days._

_Shen wasn't lying when he said he was guarding Akan. The thing is…its not just guarding he's been doing. He's been…well lets just say those bruises I saw on Akan's face weren't the worst of his injuries._

_I honestly don't know what to think anymore. I know my father is a strong man, but to me he's always been my father, he's cared for me all my life. But to think that he could inflict such vindictive harm on another person, even one as rotten as Akan, is scary._

_I think he knows I know because he's been avoiding me since I got back on the ship. Not like prince Zuko._

_And now we come back to my first problem._

_The prince._

_I swear he's been following me around the place all the time…or at least whenever he's not brooding over maps or plotting to capture the Avatar._

_I try and act normal around him and try to pay attention to my chores, but that constant stare of his on my back…it's getting a little unnerving._

_At least we're not yelling at one another as much as we used to. No scratch that, not all of our conversations have yelling in them, because we both still bicker. _

_Oh wait I can hear someone knocking on my door._

"Jade! The ship's pulled into dock!"

"Just a second Shen! I'll meet you on deck!"

"Okay! But hurry up or else I'll leave without you!"

_Yeah! Like father would ever let him do that. Pff!_

_But anyways diary, we must've finally pulled into port again. Thank heavens for that. We're beginning to run low on black pepper. _

_But enough about food stocks, I'll talk to you later._

But even as Jade tucked away her diary and slipped out her door, she couldn't help but look over her shoulder.

Someone was standing around the corner of the corridor, she was sure of it. She could feel it in the vibrations of the ground. Someone was standing there and watching her every move.

_Well if they think they're going to catch me they've got another thing coming._

A pair of amber eyes blinked just as a head of brown hair disappeared around the opposite corner of the darkened metal corridor.

_She's going away from the deck?_

The eyes narrowed and Zuko straightened up and stepped out into the corridor as quietly as he could.

To say that the crown Prince of the fire nation was merely suspicious of Jade Shi's actions would be the biggest understatement of the century long war.

In truth suspicion didn't even cover the level of intrigue he felt even as he stealthily followed the young kitchen maid's path.

She wasn't difficult to miss or follow, seeing as she had changed her clothes to something more casual, for her shore leave.

She was wearing a red sleeveless high necked Cheongsam the hem of which was short with high slits up the sides. Over her legs she wore slim fitted black pants with small black flats to match the black sash she had tied about her waist.

_Odd…_

He couldn't help but think as he sidled around another corner. He was so used to seeing her in her long slightly worn out servant's robes and her messy apron that he never really considered that she could ever wear such a thing as normal clothes.

_Just what is she up to?_

He frowned in puzzlement as he quietly caught sight of her from one end of the sweltering engineering boiler rooms, where she quickly slid towards a side door. But not before glancing back in his direction.

He shrank away behind a large metal pipe just in time to hear her shake her head and sigh heavily to no one in particular.

"You really don't give up do you?"

Zuko's heart froze.

She knew. She knew he was following her…but how? He was trained in stealth, stealth was his speciality. He could well sneak past most of his crew and not be seen for an entire day if he so wished it.

_But then again she's not like the other crew_,

He reminded himself with a scowl.

"Got you"

His eyes narrowed as he followed her path out of the engineering room and into a corridor, only to find himself at a four way intersection.

He looked down each path.

But no one was in sight.

* * *

Jade couldn't help but giggle even as she dashed over to her brother, Shen who was quirking a confused brow.

"What's got you so excited?"

"Oh you know…land" she replied airily before grabbing his hand "Come on! Let's go!"

"Whoa Lucky! Slow down" Shen spluttered much to the amusement of the other guards as he was all but dragged off the ship.

Indeed Lord Iroh himself chuckled fondly at the pair of siblings as he saw them disappear from sight.

It was always such a nice thing to see two such siblings so close and affectionate with one another.

He wished he could say the same thing for his brother's children.

_Speaking of which…_

"Prince Zuko are you alright? You look quite exhausted?" Iroh smirked as a certain scar faced nephew of his dashed up on deck, puffing and panting for breath.

When he looked up at his uncle the prince scowled darkly.

"I'm _fine_. I've just been training in my room"

"Oh…and were you perhaps training with Ja-"

"NO!" Zuko growled so loudly that a nearby seagull screeched and flew away in fright.

Iroh's little smirk grew as he caught the eye of another passing guard who pursed his lips in an attempt not to crack up even as the older general said blithely:

"Well then if that's the case why don't we go and take a nice long walk in the village. I'm sure mingling and talking with the locals will take your mind off such concerns you may have." He added with a pointed glance towards said seaside village.

Zuko coughed and nodded.

"Of course…thank you uncle"

There was an awkward silence as the pair of them made to walk off the ship, Zuko doing his best to ignore the knowing grins and sniggers behind his back.

Once they were out of hearing of the crew he hissed to his uncle.

"Uncle, why do they keep looking at me like that? What have I done?"

_What haven't you done?_

Iroh wanted to say out loud but upon seeing his nephew's anxious expression he instead smiled and said calmly.

"The crew are just glad to see you up and about instead of brooding, like you have been doing for the past week"

"I have not been brooding" Zuko pouted folding his arms "I've just been thinking about our next moves"

"Against whom? The Avatar or Jade?" Iroh raised his eyebrows and when his nephew started he sighed "my nephew, I may be an old man but my eyes are as sharp as ever. I've seen you tailing that girl ever since we left that prison rig. Now it's truly sweet that you are worried for her safety-"

"It's not her safety that worries me" Zuko snapped grumpily, and when his uncle's smirk grew wide he snarled "really it isn't. She's hiding something. And I'm going to find out what it is"

"I see…"

Iroh's smirk fell at once to be replaced by something grim, as he watched his nephew begin to stride away.

"Just a moment prince Zuko" he called before the boy could disappear into a cluster of bamboo stalks.

Zuko stopped and turned his head to look at his uncle sharply.

For some reason, the older man looked rather worried and even a little forlorn even as he muttered.

"Zuko, many people have secrets that they'd rather not have dug up, because they are afraid of the consequences whether they be fair or not. Sometimes people can't help being who or what they are, no matter how much they try to hide it. But this doesn't necessarily make them a bad person. So before you go confronting or investigating any further I want you to promise me one thing."

"What is it?" Zuko's brow furrowed and Iroh fumbled with his fingers.

"Zuko, I want you to promise me that whatever you uncover about Jade, you give her the chance to explain herself and think about what she says before you come to a decision. She and her family have been very loyal to us, and it would be absolutely dishonorable on our part to not give them the benefit of the doubt when it comes to judging their character."

Zuko stared at his uncle his eyes widening as he looked him over.

The way he fumbled with his words, the way he avoided his eye, it was almost as if…

"You know don't you?" He murmured softly, only for his uncle's eyes to harden.

"Yes I do. But I shan't tell you because, it is not my secret to tell. Besides" and now he yawned wide. "I am still quite tired, and I would like to find a place to kick back and relax. You go on ahead and search."

"Fine" Zuko grumbled angrily before storming off into the bamboo.

_Stupid uncle! _

He spat bitterly in his head.

_Why can't he give me a straight answer for once!_

But even as he thought this he couldn't help but wonder.

_But how could he possibly have known already?_

How indeed…

* * *

"Jade are you sure you're going to be alright?"

"Shen for the last time, I'm fine. If anything you'll be the one more in danger of getting lost."

"Jade I'm being serious. What if someone discovers you-"

"They won't discover me if you keep your mouth shut and not blab about where I am."

"Lucky you know I would never do that! But couldn't you at least have found different spot to practice. This place looks creepy"

"Creepy? It's perfectly fine! I don't know what you're talking about"

"Fine! Fine! On your own head be it! *sigh* Father's going to kill me"

Jade shook her head fondly as her brother made to stalk off into the bamboo forest, leaving her alone in a rocky clearing.

She couldn't quite describe it, but it felt as if the entire clearing was brimming with energy. She could feel it almost hum in the earth beneath her feet. She could feel it even as she touched one of the boulders.

It was almost as if it were calling out to her innermost core of chi, such was the pull of it.

She couldn't help but grin even as she looked over her surroundings. There was a tall rocky wall and several large boulders placed in a circular ring lined with pebbles. In the middle of all this was a large circular pool from where a large worn out statue stood tall in the center. The water was so calm that it reflected the statue as perfectly as any mirror.

Jade faintly wondered if it was the spirit of the forest, surveying its stony subjects and standing tall to protect them. It certainly looked like it could do the job well, what with its massive size, snarling face and six limbs.

Jade stepped closer to crouch by the water's edge, her fingers gently grazing over the surface and making ripples. The energy about her seemed to thicken as she did so, but strangely enough she didn't feel threatened. In fact she felt safe.

_But why didn't Shen?_

She frowned. But even as she made to dip her hands completely, something flashed like a bright light in her mind.

_Fire…Fire burning trees…A black and white bear like shape trying to run, it's fur getting singed and burned in the flames…_

_Then the flames were gone, and the bear was left standing alone and wounded in the middle of a desolate blackened field as faceless men in red and black uniforms made to march away, a red flag flying in their midst…a red flag…with a black flame on it…_

Jade blinked, and something wet dribbled down her cheek.

But she did not scrub the tear away, nor did she remove her hand from the water as she murmured softly:

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry they've hurt you so badly"

She lifted a hand to her shoulder, her reflection trembling as her teardrop fell into it.

"They've hurt me too."

She didn't know whether the spirit could hear her or not, but the light in the clearing did brighten ever so slightly…just as a shadowy figure of a bear disappeared from sight just behind the trees.

* * *

"Uncle! It's time to leave where are you? Uncle Iroh!" Zuko yelled loudly as he thundered through the dense foliage about him.

"Over here Prince Zuko!" a familiar voice called and Zuko quickly dashed towards the sound, to find himself in a clearing close to a tall rocky wall from which a stream ran down into several natural rocky pools. In one of these his uncle Iroh was sitting quite relaxed, his clothes hanging on a nearby tree branch.

"Uncle?"

The sight was so odd that Zuko stopped in his tracks and blinked like a deer-hound in the headlights. However he was quick to shake his head out and growl like usual.

"We need to move on! we're closing in on the Avatar's trail and I don't want to lose him"

But Iroh only sighed with a smile as he slouched further into the steaming waters.

"You look tired prince Zuko. Why don't you join me in these hot springs and soak away your troubles"

"My troubles can't be soaked away. It's time to go!" Zuko barked but Iroh was far too relaxed to listen.

"You should take your teacher's advice and relax a little. The temperature is just right. I heated it myself" and with that he sucked in a deep breath and exhaled heavily. At once on his unspoken command, the water heated up and a massive wall of steam nearly hit his nephew's face.

Zuko waved it away quickly, ignoring the heat and instead choosing to scowl.

"enough, we need to leave now! Get out of the water!"

"Very well then" Iroh began to rise, only for Zuko to cringe away at the sight of him.

"On second thought, why don't you take another few minutes. But be back at the ship in half an hour or I'm leaving without you!" he cried out the last bit, scrubbing his eyes fiercely even as he made to dash away from the spot.

He loved his uncle dearly, but seeing him bathe was pushing it one grade too far.

* * *

_Ahh! Nothing like a nice cool swim_

Jade sighed contentedly as she moved through the water.

She was now in the pool of the spirit's statue, swimming round and round, floating when she got tired. But she was always within arm's reach of the rocky sides and always her clothes remained in sight.

The pool wasn't too deep nor to shallow. She could stand flat footed and the water still only came up to her shoulders. And it was pleasant in temperature. Not to hot not to cold.

She rarely got a chance to be alone and at one with her element, and whenever she did she was sure not to waste it.

There was just one small thing needling in the back of her mind.

Or rather, one angry, scar faced prince.

She bit her lip nervously as one clump of bamboo stalks rustled a little as something stepped out from it.

But it was only a little fire ferret.

"Hey there little guy" Jade cooed at the little red and white mammal that quickly made to rub its cute button nose with its dark red paws.

It looked at her intently, tilting its head to the side almost as if in confusion. Not that Jade could blame it.

_Not many people must venture this deep into the forest. Pity…it's a nice place…_

But then again maybe it was better left alone. She reasoned as the little ferret made to cautiously approach her.

"Hey it's ok. I'm a friend" She smiled as she swam towards the water's edge and slowly held out a hand towards it for it to sniff. Once it had gotten a good little whiff of her, the ferret dooked and began to lick at her fingers with much vigor.

"Wow you really are a nice little guy aren't you? Or are you just tasting the sauce from breakfast?" she giggled as the little ferret dooked again.

But even as she made to scratch his ear footsteps thumped just a few feet away.

"Wait! Come back!" Jade called as the little Mustelid quickly scurried off with a small squeak into the bamboo forest, its striped red tail flickering quickly out of sight.

"Shen what did you have to do that for?" Jade glowered as the figure stepped into the clearing only to splutter as Prince Zuko narrowed his eyes at her.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Jade screeched her hands flying to cover her chest as she waded over to the stone where she'd placed her clothes.

But there was nothing there.

_Oh no…oh no-no-no-no-no!_

Her gut sank as she looked up to see Zuko smirking as he held onto a bundle of red and black clothing.

"Why you little-" Jade began to hiss but Zuko cut across her, eyes glinting derisively.

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you"

There was a flickering light and Jade stopped in her tracks. There in his other hand under the one that held her clothes was a flickering flame.

_The bastard…the bloody little bastard!_

But she kept her mouth shut even as Zuko made to slowly stalk over to stand at the edge of the pool, towering over her.

"Now I'm going to make this simple." He murmured softly, though his voice was laced with much scathing pleasure "You answer all my questions _quietly_ and _truthfully_ I'll give you back your clothes, and we go back to the ship as if nothing has happened."

"And if I refuse?"

"You can go back naked to the ship or stay here." Zuko muttered "Your choice."

Jade growled her hands twitching as they rested on the stone in her hand.

It was just there in her grip, she could bend it into any shape she wanted, heck she could just send it flying into his groin and knock him out, it would be too simple…but a thought in the back of her mind held it back.

_What if he's bluffing? What if he just suspects but doesn't know? What if he's waiting for me to act on im-_

"And don't even bother trying to overpower me. We both know your shoulder cannot take the strain. Unless" And now Zuko's eyes flashed with burning fire. "Unless you _earth_ bend your way out?"

* * *

Dun-Dun-DUUNN!

Oh noes! Zuko knows the secret? what will he do next? :O

you'll have to wait and find out ;)

Keep R&amp;Ring for more


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Reaching Common Grounds**

Jade's stomach dropped like a stone.

This was worse than her worst of nightmares. Much worse.

_He knows…he knows…_

Zuko's smirk faltered ever so slightly as he saw her green eyes turn wide as fear over took them.

That was as good as any admission and both of them knew it. And yet for some reason, his stomach churned uncomfortably at the sight of her as she averted her gaze down to the water.

"How long have you known?" she murmured softly.

"Since you ran away at the prison rig" the prince muttered "I saw the dragon you made out of coal. Then there was your fast healing, the way the teapots seemed to always break when you were around. Always the clay ones. The way the earth cracked when you left Zhao's tent. You don't even look fire nation" he added motioning to her eyes, which flickered up to meet his own.

He was startled to see that though they were glaring, they were also watering and over bright.

"Maybe I don't look it" she growled tremulously "but I am fire nation."

"You Earth bend" Zuko began but Jade cut across him fiercely.

"SO WHAT?! I was granted the customary blessings by a Fire Sage upon my birth. I was schooled according to Fire Nation Law. I ate Fire Nation Food, I practically breathed Fire Nation lore and stories since I learnt how to read! I was raised in the village of Hira'a, I was a dancer for of their theatre troupe for six years till I was twelve. I performed every year with my friends in the dance scene from _Love Amongst the Dragons_! My brother and father are both fire benders and I know all their moves! Spirits! I know the full Oath to the Fire Lord back to front! So yeah maybe I do earth bend! But I have as much right to call myself Fire Nation as you do! And no one has the right to tell me otherwise!"

Jade panted as she stared up at the prince that towered over her. However he was no longer smirking. His triumph had faded.

And soon she realized why, for as she gulped to take a breath, her vision burned and her eyes spilled over.

Zuko just stared at her, his mouth slightly open as if in shock.

He'd expected her to be angry, to deny everything and plead with him to not tell, plead him not to disgrace her any further.

However, like she had always done since day one, she had defied his expectations completely.

He didn't know whether he should be peeved that she was acting so oddly or impressed at her outright honesty.

But one thing he was very aware of was the fact that he had made her cry again.

The thought was enough to make him feel utterly sick with himself.

He'd just amended whatever botched grievances they had with one another, and he'd now gone and ruined it again, just because of his own suspicious nature.

_But she is an Earthbender!_

The nasty voice in the back of his head sneered.

But he squashed it down quickly as he extinguished the flame in his hand, before placing her clothes back on the rock.

"Get changed."

Jade blinked scrubbing her eyes hard as she looked up at him

"What?"

"Get changed." Zuko repeated folding his arms and stalking to stand with his back to her. "It's getting late. We should both go back to the ship before it's dark."

Jade nodded and when she was sure that Zuko wasn't going to turn around she pushed herself out of the water and onto the rock.

Zuko meanwhile did his best not to listen to her snivels or the way her clothes rustled as she put them on quickly.

He'd never admit it out loud, but he'd had a pretty hard time not staring at her when she'd been in the pool. It certainly was a better sight than his uncle bathing for sure. What with the way her smooth brown hair pooled about her creamy slight shoulders, or the way her cheeks had flushed pink.

Had he not seen the proof of her powers at the rig, or felt the force of her punch, he would never have dreamed that she could ever be an Earth bender.

Earth bender's he'd seen were usually built strongly, no matter what height. Even the female benders seemed to look fairly solid even if they were slender in build. But Jade did not look at all powerful. In truth she looked almost like she were like one of the water lilies that grew in the pond; delicate and soft.

It was no wonder no one ever suspected her for two whole years.

"I'm done"

Zuko glanced back and saw that she was indeed completely dressed, though her hair was still loose and damp.

"Come on" he grumbled, pushing aside some bamboo stalks for her to step through. "We'll have to find my uncle first before we leave"

Jade nodded silently, not knowing what to do as she mutely followed.

She'd just revealed her biggest secret, a big secret that should have had her clapped in irons and on her way to the nearest prison rig.

But the prince was not doing anything.

Just what was his game?

It wasn't after long since she followed him, that Zuko began to call out loudly:

"Uncle! Uncle Iroh! It's time to go! Uncle Iroh!"

but there was no answer.

_Odd…_

Jade frowned. As she looked about them.

Usually Lord Iroh would respond to his nephew's calls, no matter how much they may have disturbed whatever pastime he was partaking in.

Zuko seemed to be thinking along the same lines because he began yelling even louder.

"Uncle! UNCLE?!"

"Zuko I don't think he's here" Jade reached out to grab his arm but Zuko shrugged her off his face a mask of confusion and to her amazement, fear.

"UNCLE! We're leaving for the ship now! If you can hear me please respond!"

There was silence as the two teens made to look about themselves.

"Maybe he went back already?" Jade suggested but Zuko shook his head.

"No he was too relaxed. There was no way he'd ever move unless-"

There was a rustling sound and they both wheeled around just in time to see a Fire Nation soldier with light brown eyes and greying brown hair standing panting hard and his face pale.

"Oh Ji it's just you" Jade sighed in relief, as did Zuko, though he was quick to bark out.

"Lieutenant what is it?"

"your highness…" Ji panted his voice almost hoarse from the effort of his run. "your uncle…he's…he's…we can't find him anywhere?"

"What do you mean?" Zuko snapped though inside he was willing himself with all his might not to panic even as the Lieutenant made to say:

"We searched the springs he'd been relaxing in…but he wasn't anywhere. We only found his clothes. It was like he just disappeared into thin air."

"Nobody just disappears" Zuko spat angrily his nerves mounting even higher as he snarled "Take me to the spot"

* * *

They were back at the springs where Iroh had been bathing, only to find several empty pools of cold water.

_Well this has turned out to be very fun!_

Jade winced as the prince's loud yells pierced through her eardrums.

"Uncle? Uncle where are you?"

The other guards seemed to share her sentiment because one of them rung out his ear with his finger as he snorted.

"Maybe he thought you left without him?"

But even as the words left his mouth Jade knew that they were bogus, as did Zuko who was looking about the clearing in the dim twilight.

"Something's not right here. That pile of rocks!" he exclaimed as he dashed over to the pool his uncle had so recently vacated.

Jade followed, intrigue overpowering whatever anger and irritation she felt towards the prince.

As she looked she gasped. Instead of water, a pile of sharp rocks was clumped oddly.

_Oh crap this is not good!_

She quickly looked about and sure enough she could see in the path to the side, several large cracks in the ground.

The guards and Zuko however were slower on the uptake.

"Looks like there could have been a landslide sir"

"Land doesn't slide uphill" Zuko scowled, as he looked at the rock formation, comprehension slowly dawning on him "these rocks didn't move naturally…my uncle's been taken by earth benders!"

Clap! Clap! Clap!

"Well done give the prince a prize"

Zuko spun around to see Jade leaning against a nearby tree trunk clapping sarcastically with a scowl plastered over her face.

"Only took you forever to figure out!"

She didn't even seem to care that the other guards were watching in confusion, as she sneered at him.

What did it matter anyway?

He was probably going to tell someone sooner or later.

Zuko however was not amused, and it was with a snarl that he stormed up to her and growled.

"What the hell are you doing? Blasting your mouth out here-"

"What's it to you if I do?" Jade muttered back "besides why bother waiting for the executioner to tie noose when you have a polished ax already at hand?"

Zuko stared at her for a moment shock clearly visible on his face, though it was quickly replaced with an angry glower.

"Because maybe the executioner, is still waiting the verdict to be passed out"

"What?" Jade's brow furrowed in confusion.

"You heard me" Zuko's scowl deepened "I've not finished talking with you yet. I came to you to get the full truth and I won't leave you alone until you give it to me. Until then you are not to speak a word of your abilities to anyone. If you don't then I will send you to the prison rig along with Akan and you two can enjoy fighting one another back there. And while we are on the subject of consequences" Zuko smirked

"If you do agree you're still going to help me find my uncle. If you do, I'll give you a second chance and you can return to the ship peacefully. No one will know your secret and I won't tell anyone."

"You'll…you'll keep it a secret?" Jade whispered her voice thick with shock.

"Yes" Zuko nodded though when she still looked wary he rolled his eyes and sighed "I swear on the sacred fire, I will not breathe a word to anyone"

There was a small pause in which he waited with baited breath, though he wasn't quite sure why.

Then, quickly (and reluctantly) Jade gave him a tiny nod.

"Alright. You've got a deal. But we've gotta get a move on quick. Or else we'll lose the trail"

"What trail?" Zuko's eyes narrowed only for Jade to sigh heavily.

"That one" and with that she grabbed his chin in her hand and turned his head to look to the right, where just a little way off down the rocky path several sets of large bird like tracks were winding away into the forest.

* * *

_Spirits! Remind me why I signed up for this again?_

Zuko sighed as he bumped along on the back of the large komodo rhino.

It was well into the night now and he and Jade had already been riding nonstop for five hours, with said kitchen maid sitting behind him in the saddle.

It did not help his mood that the girl behind him had to put her hands on his waist to keep herself steady on their mount. Her small warm hands.

They were gentle but still Zuko stiffened as said limbs made to suddenly wrap over his stomach in a surprisingly tight manner.

Whether it was due to his naturally warmer body temperature or not, Zuko felt his cheeks burn red hot.

Gingerly he took a hand of the reins and brought it to grab one of hers that was looped over his waist.

"Jade"

But Jade didn't seem to hear him, and soon he was gulping down his splutters as he felt her smaller form press gently into his back. He could almost feel how soft and warm she was even through his armor and though he was reluctant to admit it out loud, it felt rather good.

That was until she murmured quietly:

"Hmm…mum…"

Zuko froze in his seat, ignoring the way the rhino bumped along on the dirt track before them.

Instead he looked back and saw that her eyes were shut tight and her face was set in a small frown. "No, Mum …"

The hand under his began to tremble ever so slightly and to his own surprise he found himself gripping it tight and muttering.

"It's ok. It's only a dream."

He blinked as the words all but flew from his mouth. He'd wanted them to be harsh and snappish enough to rouse her from sleep. However instead they came out gentle and soothing.

But Jade shook her head, her cheek rubbing against the exposed skin on the back of his neck as she whimpered.

"No-please don't go…"

"I won't" Zuko murmured and before he could stop himself he added. "I promise"

Cautiously he turned his head to look and he found to his astonishment, that Jade only smiled sleepily and leaned in further to his touch.

_Strange girl._

Zuko turned back to the path with a scowl, wondering if his lack of sleep was addling his brain's connections to the rest of his body. But even as the thought crossed his mind he swatted it away.

No that was a stupid excuse, even by his standards.

The answer was staring him right in the face, or in this case his back, even if he didn't like it…

Or did he?

"Why you?" he groaned softly to himself "Why is it always you?"

But even as the words escaped his mouth he quietly and carefully he laced his fingers in hers.

* * *

"hmm…" Jade groaned.

_A woman was standing just a little way away in the grassy lawn just outside a house. _

_"__Jade" She smiled as she opened up her arms wide, the wind whipping her brown hair about her kind face, _

"Mum…"

_"__Jade come here"_

_But even as Jade made to take a step forwards the woman began to fade away into darkness…_

"No mum, don't go" she whimpered.

_But already the twinkle of the woman's green eyes were lost into empty blackness along with her voice._

_"__I love you dearest…no matter what happens, no matter what you become I'll always love you"_

Jade began to struggle forwards in the pitch black, which was so cold…so icily cold.

Or was it.

As she scrambled forwards in the dark something grabbed onto her own wrist.

It was a hand, a much larger hand. The palms rough and a little scarred especially over the corns. In short this was the hand of one who had trained and worked hard and diligently…like her own.

And it was holding onto her. But it wasn't hard or harsh at all. It was gentle, careful, just like the voice of it's bearer whose voice wafted into her ears.

_"__It's ok…it's just a dream"_

_Just a dream…but that means that all this isn't real…_

She shook her head vigerously as she felt herself begin to slip away back to the cold.

"No-please don't go…"

"_I won't_" the voice murmured again, still soft and sincere "_I promise_"

Jade hummed to herself as she felt her body lean into something warm and solid. She faintly heard someone groan irritably but the sound did not deter her. Indeed it made her smile.

She had not felt so comfortable in her sleep for a long time. Even when she'd had to share a bed with her brother.

But in spite of her comfort one thing niggled at the back of her mind and that was the fact that she was sleeping and sitting.

Her eyes fluttered open.

It was daytime, the sun was shining brightly.

She was leaning on the back of someone, someone with dark armor and a black ponytail and their heads turned down almost as if they were trying to hide it.

Almost as if they were trying to hide the scar that spread all over the left side of his face.

_You have got to be kidding me?!_

Jade all but groaned as Zuko turned his head to look back at her.

"Had a nice nap _Lucky_?" he sneered doing his best to keep the flush in his cheeks down.

"Had a good feel creep?" she snapped back as she jerked her body away from his just as he snarled.

"I'm not a creep! Since when have I ever been a creep?"

"Uh…since you started stalking and staring at me for days on end. Oh yes and let's not forget that you did sneak up on me while I was bathing and threaten to burn my clothes" Jade yawned wide pleased to see the prince splutter on his words, though no coherent response left his mouth.

Once it was clear that he had no comeback however he changed tack at top speed.

"We're gaining on their trail. The tracks look fresher" he pointed out to the large animal tracks ahead of them on the road.

"Ostrich-horse tracks" Jade's eyes narrowed on the marks. "They must be in a hurry"

"but they did stop for the night I passed by the camp just half an hour before you got up" Zuko jerked his head behind.

Jade quickly turned to look back at him. Now that she could see his face close up, she saw that he had dark circles and large bags under his eyes, the lids of which were drooping a little as if they were struggling to stay open.

"Have you been riding all night?" she breathed her eyes wide in shock.

"Well yeah…" Zuko grumbled blinking rapidly as he struggled to stay his yawn.

He failed terribly and it escaped him anyway, much to his disdain, because Jade looked rather perturbed at the display.

"You…you didn't even stop to take a nap?"

Zuko's eyes narrowed back at her.

"My uncle has been abducted by earth benders. How could you even think of resting until I've tracked them down?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe because you're still a human being?" Jade rolled her eyes "Stop this rhino and let me steer"

"No! I won't!"

"That wasn't a request! Now stop this animal and switch!"

"But-"

"Now Zuko!"

_How dare she?!_

Tired though he was, the glower the Zuko gave Jade would have flattened a charging rhino.

But if he thought it would sway his companion he was sorely disappointed. For when she glared him down in return, her own expression was worthy enough to flatten not one, but a whole pride of snarling sabre-tooth moose-lions.

Grumbling and pouting under his breath he brought the rhino to a stop and dismounted quickly to allow Jade to sidle to the front of the saddle.

Once she was settled he hoisted himself up behind her, being careful as to the placement of his hands as he settled them gingerly on her sides.

He couldn't help but gulp a little as his fingers traced over her waist. It was small, much like the rest of her, small and warm and soft.

Rather like his pillow back in his room on board the ship, he noted as he leaned in ever so slightly into her smaller frame. As he did he caught a whiff of spices and something warm and hearty, like broth, though underneath he could smell just a hint of jasmine.

No wonder his uncle liked her, Zuko scowled to himself.

"You smell like tea" he muttered in response to her questioning look.

"Only because I spend nearly every day practically swimming in it" Jade snorted flicking the reins to get the rhino moving again. "And stop sniffing me! It's creeping me out!"

But instead of looking affronted, Zuko smirked and leaned his head down inhaling dramatically.

"Agh! Will you stop that-AH!" Jade cried out as the arm she had been about to jab backwards into the prince's stomach throbbed horribly.

Zuko was quick to jerk away as she clutched at her shoulder.

"I'm fine" she grunted as he made to open his mouth. "Just don't do that again"

Zuko shut his mouth hastily and nodded.

Though it loathed him to obey other people's orders, he wasn't willing to push her temper any further.

Besides arguing wasn't going to help them find his uncle any sooner.

And speaking of his uncle…

"Hey what's that?" Jade muttered and Zuko snapped his head up just as she stopped the rhino again.

His brow furrowed as their mount made to sniff at something on the ground, something that looked rather like an old sandal.

Both of them exchanged a glance before they hopped off the rhino and dashed towards it.

After tugging the curious rhino away from the shoe, which it looked like it was about to chew, Zuko picked it up.

As soon as he did Jade's nose was accosted by such a terrible stench that she almost threw up then and there.

"Yep that's definitely uncle Iroh" Zuko nodded clapping a hand over his own nose as he held it up before the rhino to sniff at once more.

"Right, it's got the scent. Let's go" Zuko clipped as the Rhino began to huff and paw the ground in anticipation.

"Spirits I've smelt some really bad stuff but that is just nasty" Jade mumbled through pursed lips, afraid that if she opened her mouth she'd throw up over the prince who likewise was looking very green even as he deposited the slipper into a small travelling pouch on the side of the saddle.

As he got up behind Jade she stiffened ever so slightly, however he only looked straight ahead to the path, his face set in a grim scowl.

Not that she could blame him.

If Iroh's sandal was here that could only mean his captors still had him imprisoned. But for how long those circumstances would last was another question altogether. Iroh was the Dragon of the West, one of the greatest of Generals of the Fire Nation Army as well as brother to the Fire Lord. If all those stories she'd heard about his victories were true, then he was perhaps one of the most wanted enemies against the Earth Kingdom.

But great general or not, Jade could only hope that he was going to be ok. If not for his sake, then at least for his nephew's.

* * *

After discovering Lord Iroh's sandal, Zuko and Jade's travels turned quiet. They barely spoke unless it was to ask about the time, or about any changes to the track.

True to his word, Zuko found a chance to sleep as he sat behind Jade, who did not object when he leaned a little into her for support.

Not that she had much choice with the way his hands kept a firm grip around her waist.

She couldn't help but smirk when he made to mumble something under his breath that sounded like:

"Uncle I wanna do the next set-"

_Looks just like a kid…_

Her smirk softened as she looked back to see the prince's face as he lay with his forehead on her shoulder.

But even as she turned her head to look back to the front something bright whooshed before her face.

She winced gripping on to the Rhino's reins tight as she braced herself for its distress.

However the beast did not even blink, nor stutter in its steps, not even as the strange shape sped up into the air.

She followed it quickly with her gaze and gasped.

It was a dragon!

Her eyes widened as she saw the flying serpentine form wind its way up into the air. Before it could vanish out of sight, Jade thought she saw something on it's neck turn to look back at her briefly…or rather someone with a blue arrow tattoo on their head

_But no it couldn't be…_

"Aang?"

But even as she blinked, the dragon and the Avatar vanished out of sight and into the bright blue sky.

_What the…what the hell was that?_

She rubbed her forehead hard just as something groaned in the distance.

_The ostrich horses!_

Jade's smile was wide as she looked ahead at the track.

But nothing was there.

She frowned and looked around, only to double take on the reins as she caught sight of something in the sky.

She squinted.

There in the distance just peeking out a cloud, what looked to be a giant fluffy giant, mammal like creature with six large limbs and brown arrow shaped markings on its back was flying.

Jade's face split into an even wider grin than before.

She'd only ever known of such creatures in old history and folklore and even then they were rather crudely illustrated or described.

To see one in real life soaring gracefully in the sky was nothing short of miraculous.

Almost as miraculous as seeing the Avatar return.

Speaking of the Avatar, why had he flown past-

"Hmm…what was that?"

"Prince Zuko?!" Jade gulped turned her head to look back at the prince her hair whipping painfully into his face.

"OW! Hey! Watch it!" he spluttered as he rubbed his face. It was almost like being hit with a heavy rope, such was the thickness of her hair.

But Jade didn't pay him any attention as she looked up at the sky, biting her lip hard with anxiety.

_Come on get out, before he spots you._

She sighed silently in relief as the large paddle like tail of the sky bison disappeared behind a low hanging cloud.

_Phew…Well that's one disaster averted_

"Hey! Hey! I'm talking to you!"

Jade blinked as suddenly a hand waved before her vision.

"What?!" she snapped back at him, tugging his hand down harshly. But as she once more turned to look at him she felt her breath stick in her throat.

Their faces were extremely close. So close in fact that Jade's nose was brushing against the puckered, burnt skin over his scarred cheek.

She gulped as timidly her eyes flickered to meet the keen gaze of the golden amber eye peeking from the slit in the hideous mark.

It might have looked terrifying at such a close range, but even as she looked Jade could not find it in her to feel afraid, not when the expression in it was almost as nervous as hers.

"How-" she began softly but at once the eye narrowed dangerously as Zuko hissed.

"Eyes forward. Now."

Jade nodded dumbly and turned back to look at the road ahead, missing the way the prince looked down at the ground, his cheeks completely pink.

* * *

"Stop!"

"What? What is it?"

It was nearing dusk when Jade pulled hard at the rhino's reins in Zuko's hands.

Needless to say he was irritated when she dismounted without so much as a word to him to inspect the ground.

"So? What is it?" he asked after giving her a long enough chance to look around in the dimming light.

He frowned a little as she made to stomp down on the ground firmly with her foot several times, her eyes shut tight.

When she opened them her green eyes were wide and worried.

"They've taken him down-hill off the path."

"Have they caught onto us?" Zuko looked swiftly down the rocky slope to their right, as far as he could see there were no marks to suggest anybody had been there.

But Jade shook her head.

"No. But look. There's scorch marks." She pointed to the ground where sure enough two black streaks had been burnt into it.

At once Zuko jumped off the rhino, his pale face almost chalk white as he inspected the marks.

When he looked up at Jade his eyes narrowed.

"How do you know they've taken him down hill?"

"I felt it in the ground" Jade muttered and when his eyes turned to slits she rolled her eyes scathingly "I'm an earth-bender, sometimes we can feel the vibrations certain things make when they move!"

"if that's the case then where exactly is my uncle?" Zuko scowled.

"a bit about there" Jade pointed down the hill and straight towards a clump of trees. "or at least I think it is"

"You think-"

"It's fairly far away alright!" she snapped over the top of the angry prince who glowered even more as he grabbed her hand and tugged her down the slope behind him.

It was a good thing Jade had a solid stance because the slope was steep and rocky. Even Zuko had a little trouble navigating a smooth path for the two of them.

But that was the least of their worries, for as the further down they went, they started to hear voices speaking.

"General Iroh, Dragon of the West and enemy to the Earth Kingdom-"

Jade gasped as she saw the familiar round figure of Lord Iroh, mostly naked save for the loin cloth about his waist, kneeling down on the ground at the bottom of a hill. Around him several men in green uniforms were standing guard.

Two of them were holding his wrists securely before him with long hard chains whilst another stood before him in a fighting stance.

"Zuko!" she hissed as they rushed forwards.

"I know" Zuko muttered though his heart was racing in his chest. But still they were too far as the earth bending soldier made to bend a large rock up above Lord Iroh's body, declaring loudly for the world to hear:

"these destructive hands of yours have to be crushed"

Zuko saw the rock begin to fall down, down towards his uncle's hands. It was huge almost as big as the rhino he and Jade had just been riding.

And it was going to go down on him.

"NO!"

It was as if everything moved in slow motion.

Jade and Zuko both jumped the rest of the way down the slope, the former launching herself at the boulder just as it almost made to touch the tips of Iroh's knuckles.

Ignoring the pain that flared in her shoulder, Jade pushed her arms forwards with all her might.

She felt it almost at once.

Energy. White hot energy, pulsed like a shockwave through her body and in a split second the rock suddenly hurtled, not down towards its target, but backwards towards the ground.

_Oh crap I did it! I really did it! Wow that feels good!_

Jade grinned as all the Earth Benders around her backed away in alarm, just as Zuko leapt down beside her. In one graceful but powerful arm, his leg slammed down to shatter the chains linking his uncle's iron manacles on his wrists.

"Excellent form you two" Iroh grinned as he stood to his feet.

"You taught me well" Zuko smirked though it was quick to fade as the earth kingdom soldiers all made to circle the three of them.

"Stay calm and follow your instincts" he muttered as Jade backed into him, her hands up in a defensive pose, that only stiffened as a soldier sneered at her.

"Surrender yourselves. It's seven against three. You're clearly outnumbered"

"Ah yes that's true" Iroh nodded though his eyes were fierce as he snapped his chains beside him "but you are clearly outmatched!"

"HARGH!" an soldier yelled furiously as he and two others fired several large rocks at the three of them.

Jade was quick to roll away in time as Iroh swung his chain like a whip about his head. Meanwhile Zuko had let loose a flaming kick that sliced through the air and hit one of the soldiers squarely in the chest.

But Jade didn't have time to watch any more of either royal's moves, for a soldier was advancing on her, ready to launch another round rock at her head.

Without even pausing to think Jade dodged the projectile, but not before reaching out with her hands.

She caught it deftly in her fingers and using its momentum spun around before punching it back towards the soldier whose eyes widened in shock as it collided with his body.

"Jade Look out!" a voice called and quickly Jade was forced to duck again as an earthbender made to suddenly pop up from a sudden fissure in the ground at her feet.

But he was too slow for her and soon all he could see was the young girl's heel as it jabbed hard and painfully into his nose, breaking it asunder.

Jade smirked her eyes darting sidelong as a third earthbender now made to rush at her, his eyes alight with fury.

Bending her legs low she rooted her stance firmly into the ground hands up as he came closer and closer and close-

With a solid double punch upwards a large wall of stone rose from the ground just as the soldier had jumped for her

WHAM!

_Ouch! That has gotta hurt!_

She couldn't help but cringe as she heard the man behind the wall groan and slump to the ground, just as his other fellows about him also fell down.

Jade looked about just in time to see Zuko and Iroh both straighten up and dust themselves off as the four remaining soldiers groaned in heaps of rocks and dirt at their feet.

Both of them were looking rather pleased, even as the younger of the two made to smile fondly:

Now would you please put on some clothes?"

"I would if I had any." Iroh chuckled.

"Thank you my dear nephew…And thank you Jade" he added upon catching sight of Jade standing there. "If it wasn't for you my hands would've certainly been crushed"

"You have always shown me great kindness sir. I am honored to have been able to return it in whatever way I can."

Jade couldn't help but blush a little pink as she made to bow low to him.

But even as she straightened up something groaned by her feet.

It was the soldier she had kicked in the face. He was still rather disoriented, what with his bloody and bruised face, but his eyes had somehow found her face.

They were full of hatred, as were his next garbled words.

"Your family should be ashamed…ashamed…"

There was a deafening silence as Jade looked down at the man her eyes wide with shock. Her body still as stone.

Over her minds eye she could hear and see the faint outline of a woman with kind green eyes like her own, smiling at her.

_I love you dearest…no matter what happens, no matter what you become I'll always love you"_

But even as the voice faded, the soldier made to sneer up at her.

"Traitor…"

It was as if her guts had been pulled out of her body. All of them, her stomach, her liver, her lungs.

But worst of all was her heart. That felt like it had had a knife run through it. No not run through it. But carve it out bit by bit.

Her vision blurred as her eyes began to burn with something hot and warm. She couldn't help it.

Another earth bender …someone of her own kind…had called her a…a…

There was the crunching of feet on ground and in the blink of an eye Zuko was standing over the man.

His face was absolutely livid with rage as he growled softly.

"You really shouldn't have said that"

And then without warning, he kicked his foot out.

There was a sickening crack as his booted foot hit the man's already broken nose.

As he groaned in pain Zuko reared his leg up for another hit, but Iroh quickly caught his arm.

"Stop, Prince Zuko…he's had enough…"

Zuko rounded on the older lord ready to yell but at the sight of his stern face.

With a grimace of anger he pulled his leg back doing his best not to glance over at Jade's still tearstained face.

"He shouldn't have called you that" he mumbled when she opened her mouth to speak. "nobody should"

And without a backward glance he stalked off to climb back up the rocky slope, leaving Jade and his uncle behind to stare in shock.

* * *

TADAA! sorry for the wait. life happened.

So yeah we got to see Jade properly earth bend (finally), and Zuko knows her secret. who knows what the hell could happen *shrugs*

Anyways i hope you guys enjoyed and keep R&amp;Ring


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Close but no Cigar**

_Dear Diary,_

_Sorry about the delay in my entries (nearly two days now) but a lot, and I do mean A LOT has happened during that time._

_First off Prince Zuko finally discovered my "secret" earth bending. Apparently he's been keeping tabs on me for quite a while since I first snubbed him at the South Pole. Turns out I'm not as cautious as I thought, though to be fair he is definitely smarter than I first thought him._

_Pity he couldn't be as smart nor as calculating when it comes to tracking down Aang._

_Speaking of the Avatar, we finally caught up to him, though he slipped from our grasp yet again. Though it technically wasn't Zuko's fault this time._

_You see after Zuko and I rescued Lord Iroh from being crushed by Earth Bending soldiers (which is another exciting tale I'll tell you all about later), we came across strange animal tracks on the ground. They were huge, bigger than any animal I've ever seen, and after examining them, Zuko and Iroh both confirmed that they were indeed tracks made by Aang's giant flying bison._

_We managed to track them down back to a small earth kingdom village, very close in fact to where I found the spirit statue the day before. _

_Turns out that spirit, Hei-bai the villagers call him, really was the guardian of that forest and had been upset by the way the Fire Nation had burned down part of its home. Angry and sad he had taken out his fury on any human's in the village and trapped them in the spirit world, including one of the Avatar's friends, the water tribe boy._

_I've heard many stories and legends of how hostile and strange the spirit world is for humans. So it's a good thing Aang managed to bring his friend and the other villagers back._

_Only for him and both his friends to take to the air just a few hours before we arrived…and apparently head straight for a certain temple a crescent shaped island._

_Yeah …Prince Zuko was definitely not happy about that._

* * *

"Crescent Island?" Zuko growled as he and Iroh bumped along on the Komodo rhino down the path towards a beach where a large metal ship was docked.

"Why on earth would the Avatar go there?"

"I have no idea" Iroh admitted grimly before turning to look to his right, where a green eyed, brown haired girl was dashing along beside them on an ostrich-horse "Jade what do you think?"

"Dunno" Jade shrugged a little distractedly "all I remember of Crescent island is that the fire sages live there and tend to the shrine of…of…"

She trailed off.

Zuko frowned as he glanced to the side. Her eyes had gone all misty and wide.

"What is it?"

Jade quickly turned to look at the two of them her eyes wide as she turned her attentions to Iroh.

"The name of the avatar before Aang, what was his name?"

"Avatar … of course but…" There was a moment's pause and then suddenly Iroh's face split into a wide smile of comprehension.

"Uncle?" Zuko frowned.

"Ah…of course…" the older lord's eyes twinkled. "The winter solstice"

"huh? Solstice?" his nephew shared a confused glance with Jade who shrugged.

Iroh's eyes twinkled.

"The winter solstice is a very important time of year for both the spirit world and our world. It is a time when the line between both the worlds becomes blurred thereby making it possible for humans and spirits to more effectively interact with one another."

"But what does that have to do with the Avatar" Zuko scowled only for Jade to roll her eyes, but before she could snap, Iroh steamrolled over her grimly.

"It has everything to do with him! One of the Avatar's duties is to act as the bridge between the spirit world and our world. And which spirit is better for him to talk and help him discover his path than his previous incarnation?"

"Avatar Roku" Jade nodded only to blanch as the great metal ship drew closer, several guards standing before it awaiting them.

"Oh Crap… I'm screwed"

"What?" Zuko frowned at her

At their forefront was her father Ruishi and his face was sterner than anyone had ever seen it.

As the rhino and the ostrich-horse came to a stop Jade gave a sheepish smile and a tiny wave.

But Ruishi was not amused. Ignoring Iroh and Zuko he strode up to his daughter mount as she dismounted.

"H-hi father…s-sorry I'm late" she tried to smile up at him, only to gulp as his brown eyes glowered down at her, assessing her condition. Finally after a long pause he muttered softly.

"if you aren't hurt, go to your room. I will talk to you later. Go NOW!" he added when Jade opened her mouth to talk back.

Normally Zuko would've been very amused as he watched the usually feisty young kitchen maid timidly skulk back onto the ship. However now as he watched her he couldn't help but feel a stab of guilt, even as he caught sight of the almost forlorn look on her face.

Now that he thought about it, it actually was more his fault than hers that she was now in trouble. It had been him that had dragged her along mainly by way of blackmail, so that she could prove her rather obvious loyalty to him and his uncle.

Loyalty that had been scorned by a stranger. But not just any stranger…another earth bender.

How must have that felt, Zuko wondered to himself. How would it have felt to have someone of her own kind call her a traitor, especially she was already living in fear of being discovered and imprisoned by the Fire Nation.

As he made to go slink back up into the ship on his own (leaving his uncle to talk with the guards), the words from the previous evening wafted over his mind.

_"__Your family should be ashamed…ashamed…traitor"_

He stopped for a moment, chancing a glance back to Ruishi, who though respectful to Iroh still looked very much livid.

Was he ashamed? Ashamed that his only daughter was an earth bender? Was that why he kept her hidden down in the kitchens of this ship? Was that why he was so paranoid about her spending any time on land?

Zuko remembered clearly how on edge the older man always got whenever Jade left to go ashore, especially whenever it was a port ruled by the Fire Nation. Like when on Earth Kingdom Harbour…with his brother Zhao…

_Zhao…_

Zuko's eyes narrowed to himself. He wondered if Zhao had known about Jade's bending. If so, that would explain why he had been so keen as to pounce onto her back and pin the blame on her and-

_Argh! Why does this bother me? _

Zuko shook his head as he made his way up the command tower.

All this worrying was beginning to make his head spin. And besides he had more important things to worry about.

Like the Avatar that was about to fly straight into the Fire Nation on a flying bison.

* * *

_So yeah diary that was pretty much the start of the biggest, perhaps most disastrous adventure on this ship_

_And it just keeps getting better…_

* * *

"Jade! Jade!"

Jade barely blinked even as her bedroom door creaked open and her brother Shen poked his head through the door.

"Jade…" he muttered.

"Oh have you come to scold me too?" she glowered, still not moving from where she lay on her back on her bed, staring up at the ceiling.

Shen's face softened considerably.

"No. I think you've probably had enough of that to last you for the next year."

"more like the next ten years" Jade grumbled before growling in a deep imitated masculine tone "Jade what were you thinking! Jade how could you go off like that! Jade how could you leave without telling someone! Jade how can you live without me dictating every single decision in your LIFE!"

Shen winced as the last word came out as a great big yell and Jade promptly flung her face into her pillow.

As the older brother stepped in and made to shut the door behind himself, she raised her head.

Her eyes were full of tears.

"I'm tired of living like this Shen. I'm tired of being cooped up in the bottom of the ship whilst the rest of the world sails by me. I'm tired of having to lie about who I really am and fearing it!"

"I know Jade" Shen patted her shoulder clumsily as he came to sit beside her. "I keep trying to tell father that you're ready to face your own challenges and-"

"He does not listen? Typical" Jade rolled her eyes, which were quick to tear up again "how can he keep doing this?! I'm almost sixteen years old. I'm not a little girl anymore! I'm not weak like he thinks I am"

"Jade it's not like that" Shen sighed heavily "Father doesn't think you're weak. He loves you and he just wants you to be safe…that's all."

"He may want me to be safe Shen" Jade snorted with a small glower at her brother "but we all know that as long as I am what I am, that's never going to happen"

Shen opened his mouth but then shut it hastily.

There was a silence as they both stayed still, listening to the sounds of the ship as it continued to function around them.

That was the one downside of living on a ship. There was never any true silence. There was always the hum of the engine or the flow of something through the pipes even throughout the night.

It was a good thing neither of the Shi family's quarters were near the engineering rooms, because apparently those were the noisiest of the lot.

It was strange, Jade couldn't help but think to herself as she stared up at the ceiling.

These past two years in the hustle and bustle and only now someone had noticed her bending.

Someone had noticed and was going to keep the secret.

_Or will he?_

But even as Jade bit her lip, she could remember the anger in the prince's eyes as he had looked down on that Earth Kingdom soldier:

_"He should never have called you that…no one should…"_

_Prince Zuko…what exactly is it with you? Why are you kind one minute and then a jerk the next?_

* * *

Hours passed and Jade eventually found herself back in the kitchens.

Though she had been told not to work by the doctor Chan's orders, she still could not resist the urge to use her hands.

It wasn't that she was bored, but after spending a full day where she could freely use her earth bending her fingers were positively twitching for some action.

Of course she was careful about moving her injured shoulder the scar of which peeked out ever so slightly from her slightly daggy servants robes, but even that wasn't hurting as much as it was anymore, especially after the fight.

It was odd, she thought to herself. The more she used her bending, the less her burn hurt. No not just not hurt, it actually looked better, almost like it had healed ever so slightly.

She'd heard that benders had faster healing bodies than non-benders, but never before did she think the difference would be so vast.

She was very tempted to ask Chan about this phenomenon, only to remember that Chan like the rest of the crew did not know about her (for lack of a better term) "condition".

_So then who would possibly know about this…bending thing?_

She frowned down into her murky reflection of the large pot broth noodles she was stirring.

She knew all about fire bending by watching her father train her brother all these years. But even with all that knowledge she knew that there were some things that, for all his wisdom and knowledge, even her father could not teach her.

He could not give her the power to shift rocks, could not give her the explanation for her sixth seismic sense, or an explanation as to why she was so sensitive to the minute changes in the earth. Her father could not explain why she had seen the avatar fly on a dragon when no one else (not even the rhino she rode) had seen it, or explain how she had seen the memories in that spirit's statue.

No. There Ruishi could not help her on this one. And nor could her brother, nor even anyone else she knew. Hell, if last night was any indication, she couldn't even go to another Earth Bender for advice, being the _traitor_ she was.

She could not help but press her hand over her chest as it stung horribly.

_Traitor…is that what I am? But no…I can't be…I'm fire nation born and bred-_

_But you are also an earth bender..._

A tiny voice in her head sneered, a voice that sounded eerily like Zhao.

_An earth bender just like your mother…_

Just like her mother…her mother an earth bender who had married a fire nation nobleman. Her mother who had left her home to live secretly with her kingdom's sworn enemy, because she loved her husband and children so much.

Did such love make her a traitor too?

"Mum"

Jade mumbled softly as her hand ghosted up to the green pendant that hung from her neck.

"Mum what do I do?"

CRASH!

Jade yelped as the ship shuddered horribly.

"What was that!" she yelled as Dango came rushing in from the corridor door.

His face was as pale as death.

"Jade! The avatar-they've spotted him!"

There was another great shudder and both the cook and his protégé had to clutch onto the counter tops, only to back away as a couple of the cooking pots spilled over dangerously into the stove tops, igniting on the fire that cooked them.

Jade's knuckles whitened as she saw, right through the kitchen window, something like a fireball blast into the water just there in front of her.

_Is Aang Firebending? No wait he can't, if the reports are right he's not even started water bending. But if we're getting attacked by…by…_

"Jade where are you going? Jade! JADE!"

* * *

Pandemonium.

That was the scene that greeted Jade as she ran up onto the deck.

People were running hither and dither doing their best to hang on or report to their posts as the ship sped along at top speed over the water, and in-between the blasting fire balls.

"Jade!" a voice called and Jade turned to see Shen running towards her his eyes wide with panic "What are you doing here it's not safe-"

"Neither is below deck! Shen what's-whoa!" she cried out trying clutching onto her brother as a great big fireball fell down beside them, making the ship rock ominously.

Her footing completely skewed Jade teetered dangerously to the side right into someone who was trying to brace themselves against an empty war catapult.

"Ow! Watch it!" a familiar voice snapped and Jade scowled.

"Don't snap at me princess! Your antics have already made me spill most of my cooking so you better have a good excuse to explain why we are under atta-ah!?" she yelped as the boat was rocked by another barely missing projectile.

This time however Zuko was much quicker to grab on and hold her steady against him as he gripped the base of the catapult.

She winced as her head banged against his armour but nonetheless she kept a tight hold on his arms, even as he made to grumble.

"we're running a blockade"

Jade blinked, her mind going blank even amidst all the chaos.

"A blockade?"

But even as she looked up to the bow of the ship her face paled.

There before them were more than twelve fire nation war ships, each one twice as big as the frigate they were currently on board. All of them were sailing along a long line and all of them were aiming their catapults at them… as a mass of white fur flew right over them all and beyond.

"Damn it! He's through" Zuko cursed under his breath as Jade made to bleat.

"Uh…Zuko…I think we've got bigger problems to worry about. Two bigger problems" she pointed to the two war ships sailing across their path.

"We're on a collision course!" Lord Iroh cried out as he rushed over to his nephew, whose eyes narrowed in fierce desperate determination.

"We can make it. Full steam ahead"

_He's crazy! He's absolutely insane!_

In spite of her stomach dropping dread, Jade could not help but stare in horror as the ships grew closer and closer and closer and…

And then without warning-

"Cut the engines! Let them pass!"

_That voice…where have I heard it?_

Both Jade and Zuko gave a confused glance at one another before looking up at the ships ahead.

There standing at the side of the ship closest to them, to their left, was a familiar figure of a man, with brown hair and scathing brown eyes.

"Zhao…" Zuko growled quietly and Jade could not help but silently agree with the unspoken insults obviously brewing in the prince's head.

He stared venomously down at both of them as they passed, his scathing eyes roving particularly hard over Jade who shuddered a little as she looked down to the ground.

She was so tremulous that even Zuko could feel her trembling. Without even pausing to think he took a small step slightly closer to her and was faintly surprised to find himself quite comfortable with her so close. Perhaps after spending most of the day before riding on that Rhino together he'd just gotten used to her.

Which was just as well because Zhao was still watching them like a hawk even as they sailed smoothly past.

_Well he can glare all he wants!_

Zuko snarled shifting so that his back faced the sneering commander.

_He's not going to triumph over me any time soon._

"We…made it" Jade murmured aloud as the ship made to sail further away from the blockade, which was rapidly growing smaller and smaller with each passing moment.

"No." Zuko's eyes narrowed back at the quickly diminishing ships "he let us go"

"But why?" she whispered, her tone almost so soft that it could've been lost on the wind.

"why indeed" Zuko nodded looking down at Jade. His eyes softened ever so slightly as he took in her condition.

She looked rather shaken up. Her hair that had once been tied back in a neat clip at the back was now almost in a complete disarray. Her already slightly tattered servants robes were stained in large splash marks and her hands looked slightly burnt as if scalded by hot liquid.

But worst of all was her face. It looked pale as death and her eyes were still full of fear…just like when he'd cornered her back at the spirit pool.

Whatever happened to the stubborn hard headed snarky girl that had yelled at him barely a few weeks ago?

Carefully he pulled away from her and muttered:

"You smell like chicken broth"

He was definitely relieved when she looked up at him with a very familiar small scowl.

"Not my fault this ship decided to run a heavily armed naval blockade now is it?"

And with a small puff she tugged herself out of his arms and dusted herself off.

"now if you'll excuse me I have some food I have to go salvage for your dinner princess!"

Now it was her turn to smirk as Zuko growled:

"Stop calling me that!"

But Jade was already dashing down below deck.

But even as he watched the hem of her robes whipped out of sight, the corner's of Zuko's mouth twitched ever so slightly upwards.

Though he'd never admit it out loud he much preferred her like this than when she was scared.

"che! Weird girl" he snorted to himself turning around to face his uncle, only to scowl as he saw the older man was smirking knowingly at him.

"What?"

Iroh just chuckled.

"nothing prince Zuko. Nothing"

But as soon as his nephew turned his back on him, Iroh turned to a very irate Lieutenant Ji and waggled his eyebrows as he held out his hand.

Ji rolled his eyes, but nonetheless he shoved a couple of gold coins into the general's hand.

That settled it! Never again would he make a bet with the dragon of the west.

* * *

To say Commander Zhao of the Shi clan was surprised to see Prince Zuko's ship gain so soon after his arrival to inspect the Fire Nation's grand naval Blockade was a massive understatement.

Truth be told he was quite irate at the prospect of meeting the banished prince that had humiliated him in front of his men only a month ago.

But even so, such reunions could have a reward.

Like the boy avatar that had just flown over his ships.

_So…the little fool of a prince still thinks he can chase after his prize however he pleases?_

Zhao sneered as said prince's smaller ship came closer to his own, which as per his orders had stopped in its tracks as had the ship opposite. He watched closely as the smaller vessel sailed between the gap between the two larger ships smoothly.

_Ah now what have we here?_

Zhao's eyes narrowed as he caught a glimpse of what was happening on the deck.

Sure enough the prince was standing there glaring up at him, along with his ever faithful uncle. But it was the person in the prince's arms that had Zhao's full attention.

A girl with brown hair and very familiar bright green eyes that twinkled with fear as they glanced in his direction.

"Oh now this is truly _precious_!" Zhao sneered softly to himself, before turning to his second in command behind him "Captain! make to follow the prince's trail now!"

"Yes sir!" the lieutenant gulped, doing his best not to see the malicious gleam in his Commanding officer's eyes as he dashed off to issue orders to his crew.

However Zhao did not pay him any heed. He was still staring after the quickly shrinking figures on the ship.

_So elder brother's little half breed bastard and the brat of a banished prince are going to lead me right to the Avatar…the spirits must be smiling down on me today._

* * *

_So dear diary, that pretty much sums up most of my day._

_We somehow managed to sail straight through a heavily guarded naval blockade manned by my dear crazy, creepy uncle Zhao. And Prince Zuko is currently on a boat heading towards-_

Knock-Knock!

"Gha! Oh shit!" Jade groaned as black ink quickly spilled over the open pages of her journal. Cursing and muttering profanely under her breath she quickly made to mop up the mess around her before setting her journal back under her mattress.

"Just a second" she cried out shaking out her black stained hands as the knocking on the door grew more urgent and a voice sneered out.

"I'll have to borrow your sweet sister for a moment. I do hope you don't mind"

"She's not in!" A familiar voice called out half angry half terrified. "She's down in the kitchens-GUA!"

There was a heavy thud and a groan.

"SHEN!"

Forgetting the mess about her Jade rushed to the door and opened it wide to see her brother being restrained back by two heavily armed guards whilst the tall form of Zhao leered down at her maliciously.

"Ah Jade" his mouth quirked upwards into a smirk as he took in her fearful face. "So you are here. Excellent really excellent"

"Uncle…to what do I owe the pleasure?" she gulped doing her best to stay calm though inside she was almost screaming to scramble away from the horrible man even as his eyes glinted with scathing pleasure.

"I have a certain task that I require some _assistance_ with" he all but hissed into her face "_your _assistance to be precise"

"Is your kitchen in need of a new scullery maid?" she mumbled looking down to the ground as he chuckled darkly.

"No. Whilst I am sure dear niece that your cooking skills are of excellent quality, that is not what I need help with. You see there is someone who I need you to talk to. Someone who has been getting in my way and bugging me for quite some time"

"And who is that?" but even as she said this she felt her gut drop almost to the floor.

Zhao's lips curled.

Oh this was definitely going to be most amusing.

* * *

_Finally! Finally! I've got him!_

Zuko almost grinned even as he made to struggle to hold onto the smaller form of the Avatar in his grip.

It had taken him nearly one whole month of chasing and nearly sleepless nights of analysing his trail, not to mention all the furious work he'd put his crew through. But he'd done it.

Zuko finally had the Avatar. And he was right here on the doorstep of his home.

"nice try" he hissed down to the boy in his grip "But it's not going to work"

Aang was no more than twelve years old at most, small scrawny and goofy looking, a look which was only exaggerated by the large arrow tattoo on his round bald head.

But in spite of his appearance he was surprisingly strong and agile and Zuko had to admit he was hard pressed to keep a steady grip on him.

_But he's not strong enough!_

The Fire prince smirked as he managed to finally lock the younger boy's arms tightly behind his back just as a man's voice cried out.

"Now Aang!"

In spite of the lock Aang struggled wildly as a girl's voice called:

"Aang Go! Now's your chance!"

"I don't think so" Zuko whispered before dragging the Avatar out from behind the tall pillar before the great set of metal doors.

"The Avatar's coming with me" he announced to the room at large and was pleased to see that his declaration had distracted his prey's comrades.

He recognised them at once as the two water tribe boy and girl that had helped the avatar first escape from him at the South Pole and it gave him great pleasure to watch as they both were suddenly turned on by the older fire sages they had just been holding captive.

_No! Katara! Sokka!_

Aang's eyes widened as his two friends were both held in hard locks like him, though they were being shoved into a pillar to be chained up while he was being forced down a set of stairs.

"Close the doors. Quickly!" Zuko barked as he pushed him down the stairs.

But as he did so Aang felt for the smallest of moments, the older boy's grip slacken ever so slightly.

Without even pausing to think he ducked and twisted his body round.

Zuko barely had time to blink before he felt himself be pushed away hard.

He did his best to regain his balance but Aang was quick to toss him down the stairs and had darted away towards the large metal doors that were slowly sliding shut.

"No!" Zuko cried out but too late. Even as he ran back to the top of the stairs, the Avatar's yellow clothes had vanished behind the closed door.

"He made it!"

"Woo yeah!" Came the loud cheer as Sokka and Katara both grinned at the spot their friend had vanished which quickly began to glow.

Zuko shut his eyes tight as a blue light flooded the room, from the gaps in the door. They were so bright that he was still seeing splodges of black imprinted onto his retina's even as it faded.

There was a sound of someone cursing and quickly he turned to see the elderly forms of the fire sages roughly shove one of their members down to the ground, his hands bound behind his back.

"Prince Zuko" their leader, a very old man with a thin moustache, bowed low to the prince. "This is Shyu. He assisted the Avatar breaking into the sacred sanctuary"

Zuko looked down at Shyu his eyes narrowing. He was younger than the other sages, way younger (though still very much older than himself). Though he was afraid he still looked very determinandly up into his prince's face even as he scowled

"Why did you help the Avatar?"

"Because it was once the Sage's duty" Shyu growled out bitterly "It is _still_ our duty"

_His duty?! His duty to help a traitor?!_

Zuko opened his mouth, ready to snarl but-

Clap! Clap! Clap!

"What a moving and heartfelt performance"

_You have got to be kidding me?!_

It took all Zuko had in him not to roar to the heavens in fury as he wheeled about.

There walking towards him accompanied by a small squad of soldiers, was Zhao and boy did he look victorious.

When he spoke it was with much derisive delight.

"I'm sure the Fire Lord will understand, when you explain _why_ you betrayed him"

"Commander Zhao" the head sage bowed low but Zhao ignored him.

His eyes were still on Zuko who stiffened as he approached.

"And Prince Zuko. It was a noble effort. But your little smoke screen didn't work. Two traitors in one day, the Fire Lord will be pleased"

_How dare he? HOW DARE HE?!_

Zuko screamed in his head though on the outside he chose to snap:

"You're too late Zhao! The Avatar's inside and the doors are sealed!"

"No matter" Zhao smirked sidelong at the closed door "Sooner or later he has to come out"

"And by the time he does I'll have taken you all down and I will capture him!" Zuko snarled advancing upon the commander, his hands two balls of flames.

But if he thought Zhao would be swayed by his challenge he was sorely mistaken.

Indeed the older man's smirk only grew and his eyes grew if possible even colder than before.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that. You see…I have something that you might find a little more…_enticing_. Something, that I will take away from you _permanently_ if you dare make another move."

He gave a rather casual motion with his hands and at once one of the guards behind him stepped out, dragging something in their arms.

No, not something…someone…someone with long brown hair and wearing stained red robes.

"Zuko"

Zuko stopped dead in his tracks, his heart almost stilling in his chest, his eyes widening in shock as Jade raised her head, her green eyes wide with fear.

Fear which was only heightened as Zhao made to grab at the roots of her hair and tug her head up to look at him.

"Oh on first name basis already my dear niece? How revoltingly _sweet_" he sneered before turning back to raise his eyebrows at Zuko.

"From where I stand, you have two choices your highness. One, you can fight me and get your precious Avatar while I send your pretty little friend to my ship's brig. Or you can stand down let me capture the Avatar and I'll give her back to you safe and sound."

His smirk grew if possible even wider than a hyena's as he leaned in to hiss at the Prince's face.

"So…what's it going to be prince Zuko?"

There was a very sticky silence in which Zuko stared between Zhao the Sanctuary door and then to Jade who gulped nervously.

The atmosphere was so tense that even Sokka and Katara were looking concernedly at Zuko who had taken a deep breath, his face a mask of fury and aggravation.

_He's going to fight_

Jade shut her eyes and turned her face away.

_He's going to fight and I'm going to go straight to hell. Goodbye dad! Goodbye ship! Goodbye-_

There were a couple of loud gasps and in spite of her dismay Jade looked up.

Zuko was still standing before Zhao, but his hands were no longer on fire and his face was turned down to the ground in dismay as he muttered:

"Fine. I stand down. Now let her go!" he growled up at Zhao whose eyes were wide in surprise, though he was quick to hide it with his victorious grin.

"Oh I'll let her go alright. When I have captured the Avatar. Bind them both with the two water Tribe brats. I dare say they'll have a good front row seat for my victory"

He signalled to his soldiers who all bowed diligently before rushing off to their respective duties.

Zuko barely restrained the snarl as two of them made to grab his arms and drag him back to the pillar where Sokka and Katara were chained against.

The two siblings stared in astonishment as they watched both the prince and Jade get forced back into the chains that held them down tight against the pillar beside.

As Zuko was shoved into the spot beside him, Sokka whispered softly:

"So you and his niece-" but he stopped quickly as Zuko glowered scathingly at him.

But even as the other boy turned away hurriedly, Zuko couldn't help but glance at Jade on his other side.

Her face had gone so pale that she looked like she'd faint any second.

Quietly as he could, as the guards turned their backs on them, he slid his hand over the surface of the pillar and gripped at hers tight.

"When the Avatar gets out they'll be too distracted to notice us get out" he murmured when she looked up at him in surprise. "and when we do we'll make a dash for it alright?"

"Alright?" she mumbled with a small nod, though she did not sound as hopeful as he did as she looked upon the still shut Sanctuary doors.

Zuko looked at them too, though his mind was less focused on them and more on her hand which he gripped tighter as he muttered.

"We'll get out of here…I promise"

She did not answer, but he could feel her hand grip his in return ever so slightly tighter as they both made to stare at the Sanctuary doors where the avatar, their last hope, was waiting to come out.

That is…if they were lucky…

* * *

MUAHAHAHAHA!oh how i love cliffhangers.

Oooh! what's going to happen next i wonder?

*cackles evilly*

i hope you enjoyed. c you all next time and keep R&amp;Ring for more ;)

*keeps on cackling insanely until it fades away into the distance*


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Sitting On Volcanoes**

Jade had never felt so scared in her life.

Here she was on an active volcanic island, held prisoner by her crazy uncle who would undoubtedly imprison her for conspiring with the banished prince that was currently chained up beside her after having just given away his own dream of returning home with honour to the Avatar.

_The avatar…_

Jade bit on her lip hard as she looked to the Sanctuary doors. They had been shut now for almost half an hour since the young airbender had slipped inside.

_I wonder what he's doing in there?_

She wondered as she examined the door. It was huge, and made of metal, with several metal tubes built into the front and moulded to be shaped like roaring dragons heads. But it was the red stone set at the very top of the door's arch that had her interest.

It was glowing brightly, though whether it was because of some mystic force or the last rays of sunset she could not tell…

_Or is it both?_

She frowned as she focused on the stone.

Was it her or was there a strange humming sound being emitted by it? and wasn't the air strangely thick for such a large space?

Suddenly she became aware that she could almost feel straight through the stone slabs beneath her feet and right down to the ground beneath the temple.

_It's almost like Hei-Bai's shrine…_

No not almost like. It was exactly like the spirit shrine!

Unbidden, the voice of Lord Iroh wafted into her mind:

_"The winter solstice is a very important time of year for both the spirit world and our world. It is a time when the line between both the worlds becomes blurred"_

_The lines between worlds…the line between the spirit world and our world…oh goodness_

Her eyes widened and if her hands were freed she would've clapped them over her gasping mouth.

It wasn't the air that was thick all about them, it was chi, and lots of it. This place was spiritually charged so much that her muscles were almost throbbing to release the pent up energy surging through her veins.

"When these doors open, unleash all your fire power" a voice hissed over her thoughts and she blinked just in time to see Zhao stand along with his soldiers before the great doors, gearing himself up to strike.

"how's Aang going to get out of this?" she heard the water tribe girl (Katara or so she'd heard), whisper to her brother (Sokka was it?) who replied just as worriedly:

"Forget that, how are we going to make it out of this?"

Jade couldn't help but agree with Sokka on that one, and though he didn't voice it aloud Zuko did too.

He grit his teeth as his hand over Jade's tightened.

_How strange…_

He couldn't help but think even now when he himself was afraid. How strange that the feel of her hand, small and cooler than his though it was, was still able to somehow calm his nerves even the slightest bit.

That was until the Sanctuary door began to open, the space behind it glowing brightly for a brief moment before dying out into two tiny eye shaped pin pricks.

"Ready?!" Zhao roared to his troupe of fire benders who all inhaled as one unit, their fists ready to strike at a moments notice.

"NO AANG!" Katara yelled as her brother did his best to struggle against the chains.

But even as he managed to free one of his hands the older commander yelled aloud:

"FIRE"

_NO!_

Jade stared wide eyed as at once, seven streams of fire were blasted out into the opening doorway…only to stop and swirl about into a massive glove of flame and embers.

Jade knew only one way fire could move like that, and even as she watched she felt her heart still in her chest.

There standing in the middle of the ball of swirling flames was not the young child like airbender. But a tall old man, with long white hair and beard and wearing red robes that swirled with his fluid but sharp movements. His eyes glowed white hot as energy seemed to burn and buzz about him as he bent the flames round and round his head.

"Avatar…Roku?" Zuko breathed beside Jade, his eyes also wide with awe and shock, only to shut them and cringe away as Avatar Roku made to blast the flames he'd manipulated, away in a great wave of heat.

The wave was so powerful that a very stunned Zhao and his equally astounded soldiers were all blasted back into the ground before it surged onwards to incinerate the chains binding his prisoners.

Without even pausing to think Zuko bolted away, dragging Jade behind him hard down the stairs just as Avatar Roku aimed a gigantic fireball at a group of Zhao's firebenders' only to miss and blast a gigantic hole in the temple wall.

The force of the blast was so strong that the entire structure itself trembled causing both the prince and the kitchen maid to trip, both of them rolling painfully down almost two flights before hitting a large landing.

"Come on! We gotta get outta here!" Zuko hissed as he dragged Jade back up to her feet, his back positively aching.

Jade wasn't doing any better and it was only thanks to her overwhelming fear that she was able to ignore the throbbing pain in her head from where it had been bumped several times whilst rolling down.

It didn't help that the entire building was still falling down above their heads.

As they ran down another set of stairs, cracks suddenly burst into being in the ceiling above. Like dominos in a line it crumbled down, first starting as a shower of tiny but sharp bullets, before giving way to large chunks of stone and tiles.

But horribly enough, falling rubble was not the worst of their problems.

"LOOK OUT!"

Zuko cried out in shock as the smaller hand in his tugged him back just in time as a gigantic hot spurt of burning fiery red, blasted up from the floor. It was so close that even as the prince was tugged back the pointed tips of his boots were singed off.

"HE'S SET OFF THE VOLCANO?!" He almost bleated and in spite of her fear Jade rolled her eyes.

"WELL SPOTTED PRINCE OBVIOUS-AHH!"she shrieked as another column of lava burst up on the railing to her right, just as the one in front of them went down…_._only to reveal a gaping hole in the path before them.

_Oh crap! But maybe we can…_

But even as she looked and her stomach sank.

The building was collapsing about them. Lava was bursting from the floor of the large cylindrically spaced staircase and there were absolutely no other paths diverging off it, save the one that was on the other side of the gap.

"This way quick!" she heard an aged man's voice yell and looking down she saw, two flights below, the Fire sages running helter skelter down the still intact stairs, Zhao and his soldiers hot on their heels.

One of them turned around to look up at the two stranded teenagers and bleated:

"sir! sir shouldn't we help-"

"NO! Leave them! The place is gonna blow any second. Besides they're both worthless brats anyway! No one's going to miss them!" Zhao snarled back at him before sneering up at Jade and Zuko, the latter of whom was glaring back just as furiously.

"The bastard!" he growled as the older commander and his men disappeared down another flight of stairs just as Jade began to start coughing roughly.

"I-I'm fine" she hacked hard when he turned worriedly to look only to start coughing himself.

"The volcanic fumes are getting thicker." He scowled as he looked around and sure enough dark smoggy fumes were billowing up from where a magma pit was bubbling down below.

"quick cover your mouth"

"Wait! I-I" Jade winced as her chest burned from consuming the soot filled hot air she was gulping down. "I have these"

And from her pockets of her apron (which was almost black with soot and stains) she pulled out two large, slightly daggy kitchen cloths.

Quickly she handed one to Zuko who tied his around his mouth and nose while she did the same, still coughing so hard her head felt like it was spinning.

She was relieved that the prince was so close to her because the next second the temple trembled again.

_Crack!_

Jade and Zuko almost froze in shock as they slowly looked down.

Sure enough down below their feet, the stone stairs had cracked.

"Zuko"

"Yeah?"

"What is this temple made of?"

"I don't know" Zuko gulped as another crack appeared below them. "some kind of rock reinforced with steel scaffolding…why?"

However Jade was scowling and cursing already.

"Metal…of course it had to be metal! Typical Fire Nation! I can't bend metal!" she snapped at the confused look the prince gave her even as she continued to rant "Great…just great…just what I always wanted! My uncle holds my brother to ransom, then he kidnaps me from the ship, then holds _me_ to ransom to get the Avatar and now I'm going to die being incinerated by molten…"

And then suddenly her voice trailed off.

"Uh…Jade?" Zuko blinked horribly aware that beneath them another crack had appeared, this one double the size of the last one.

But Jade did not seem to hear him, her eyes widening as she looked down the gigantic staircase again.

There several stories beneath them, the pit of lava was still bubbling and bursting upwards but in it were several large pieces of rock, pieces larger than a rhino!

_If only I could just reach it…_

But even as the thought crossed her mind a column of magma burst up beside them, forcing them to back up against the wall as a part of the stairs was melted away. As they did, Jade could not help but notice a very familiar hot tingle in her fingers. A hot tingle of flowing chi.

"Jade! Come on! We gotta jump! It's our only option!" Zuko growled beginning to tug Jade towards the gap in the stairs.

But instead she tugged him back, and Zuko was astonished to see a small smirk play over her anxious face even as she bit her lips.

"No we don't!"

Zuko blinked. Then he glared.

"What do you-"

But Jade had already shoved him back against the wall with a hard push.

"Just stay back. I got this" She clipped before stepping towards the stairs edge.

If Zuko thought his heart had been racing beforehand it was nothing compared to the almost lightning paced rounds it was doing now.

_She's crazy! She's absolutely crazy!_

"Jade-"

"SHH!" she snapped not tearing her eyes away from the pit below. "I need to focus"

_Come on Jade you can do this. it's just like that time father made you practice summoning a rock at the bottom of a pool!_

Boy that training session, though it had only been a few months back, had felt like years to her now. She had not done badly then…but she also had not done that well either having only managed to summon up the stone only once by the time she had to leave. Even so… she had to try…

She shut her eyes tight and slid her foot into the ground, deepening her stance.

At once she could "see" lines appear before her vision. Lines that flowed over things and around them. She could feel the stairs beneath her, could feel how high they climbed, could feel how every single piece of crumbling rock separated from the greater mass whether it be small or large.

But most of all she could feel the fluid mass beneath.

It was a strange image, almost like liquid which was odd as she had never "seen" liquid in this state before.

No…no actually it was not a liquid at all…it was too solid in some parts to be like water…but yet it was also too smooth to be compact earth…

_Rather like mud_

She reasoned in her head as she opened her eyes and saw the mass of fiery reds and yellows bursting from big bubbles as the earth beneath them rumbled ominously.

One of the bubbles in the middle of the pit was exponentially growing larger than the others…and not stopping.

_This is it_

She bit hard on her lip as she held out her hands before her. She could feel the chi flowing through her blood making her arms positively buzz with energy that was almost as explosive as the volcano around them.

Doing her best to take a deep breath, what with the still sooty air filtering through her flimsy makeshift mask, she held onto her stance, her feet digging hard into the cracking earth beneath.

_Three…_

_Two…_

_NOW…_

"Jade NO!" Zuko cried out but before he could even take a step forwards the ground trembled again and another large blast of lava erupted up high into the air.

It flew up so high that it even passed straight up through the great roof of the temple before beginning it's messy splattered descent.

"Stay back!" Jade yelled as she raised her hands and leaned forwards into the line of the falling hot spray.

But it didn't hit her.

Had he not been so paralysed by fear, Zuko could have fainted with shock at the sight that greeted him.

There she was, this small soot covered, teenage girl in tattered slightly oversized and scruffy clothes and worn out petite black slippers standing at the edge of a six storey drop that led to a bubbling hot pit of absolute certain death, halting a column of LAVA above her HEAD!

_NO WAY! NO F-ING WAY!_

He felt his jaw descend almost to the crumbling floor as Jade made to slowly and carefully sweep her arms around to face a patch of the temple wall just a little way before the gap in the floor.

At once, albeit quite clumsily and messily, the hot dripping mass of molten rock swerved around the path her arms had led and crashed solidly into the wall!

* * *

There was silence as the small Fire Nation frigate sped, full steam ahead, towards the crescent shaped island, from which great billowing clouds of black smog and rivers of red were billowing out of a great conical crater at its highest peak.

On the boat two middle aged men were looking out at the horrifying scene. One was tall, strongly built with a brown beard streaked with grey.

the other was a shorter, stouter slightly plump man with a full head of greying hair and beard, which he was stroking as he looked over to a nearby cliff face.

On it was a tall stony temple, and it was crumbling down as lava and smoke consumed it whole from below like some gorging mouth from hell.

"Ruishi, I'm sure they'll both be alright" Lord Iroh mumbled but he was quick to quiet himself as he caught sight of Ruishi's stony face.

"She better be" the guard glared sidelong at his old friend. "Or else that _boy_ will have to answer to me. And I don't care if he's the crown prince of the Fire nation or just your nephew. If he lets my daughter come to any harm, whether it be one scratch, I will not hesitate to put him six feet under that lava"

Several of the guards standing nearby bristled uncomfortably, but Iroh only sighed and put a consoling hand on the lieutenant's shoulder.

"I understand you are worried old friend. but if there is one thing I know about my nephew it's that in spite of his banishment, deep down he is truly honourable and would not let any of his trusted crew come to any real harm. And also you forget,"

And at this he lowered his voice to a whisper.

"Your daughter is an earth bender. And such a location like this" he gestured to the earthy ground between the lava rivers. "It certainly would put her at a distinct advantage in terms of survival"

Ruishi spared his friend a small glance, in which Iroh saw for the faintest of moments, something that looked very much like fear and hopelessness.

"She's just one small girl" he mumbled softly so that none of the other guards could hear, in spite of the fact that they all were craning their ears to eavesdrop. "my little-"

"Yes she is your child" Iroh cut across him with a quirked brow "But she is also Lien's. And just like her mother, Jade is a strong, intelligent and _independent_ young woman, not to mention a very good bender. Though she rarely has a chance to show it."

"I've not seen her bend in a long time…is she good?" Ruishi mumbled, his cheeks reddening with a little embarrassment as the older general fixed him with a small stern frown even as he muttered.

"Though she is stronger than what she appears given her size, she is still not as strong as many other earth benders. But Jade's true gift is not in her muscles or body. It is what is within that gives her, her true power. Any Earth Bender, or any bender, can simply wield their element; can chuck it around like a tool like one would just do with a sword or spear. But to Jade, her bending is not just a tool, or a weapon, nor is it merely an extension of her body. No. Rather she is the extension of the earth itself to move and to be...and she knows it and if she is able to, she accepts it as part of who she is. It is that that makes her perhaps one of the most talented bender's I've ever met. And I have no doubt that if her talent were to be allowed to flourish…she could become one of the great masters. But just like any young flower, if you keep Jade hidden in darkness and cold, she will wither and her potential will diminish and fade"

There was silence as Iroh's voice trailed off into the darkening dusk as the last quarter of the sun finally began to dip below the horizon.

Ruishi himself was watching the darkening silhouette of the exploding island before them, which was getting closer and closer with each passing minute.

Now the ship was so close that they could see the temple as its final storeys crumbled down to dust onto the cliff, where two tiny dark dots had just jumped off.

Both old men quickly turned to one another.

"Was it just me or did those look like…" Iroh paused worriedly glancing sidelong at Ruishi. But already the Lieutenant had turned round and was barking orders at the rest of the men.

"HEY all of you wake up and prepare one of the launch boats now!"

* * *

The splash that occurred when Jade and Zuko hit the water was so loud that the latter of them was almost deaf even when he surfaced first for air.

"Well! That went well" he snorted derisively out tugging away the cloth over his mouth to breathe better.

But even as he made to tread water with his aching body, nothing answered.

He looked around worriedly. There high above him was a tall vertical cliff face and all around him was water.

But no matter how hard he looked he couldn't see that familiar brown head of hair.

"JADE!" Zuko cried out, doing his best to keep his body from flailing out in panic as he floated on the gently rocking waters.

"JADE! JADE COME ON ANSWER ME!"

But like before there was no answer.

He stared all around him. She wasn't anywhere in sight and he had not heard her surface with him-

_Oh no…Oh no-no-no-no-no!_

Zuko took a deep breath and ducked his head under the water.

It was icy cold. Or at least it was a damn hell colder than the burning heat of the lava filled temple.

But none of that seemed to register with the prince at all, not when his gaze quickly found the object they searched for.

She was down a few feet below him, slowly and softly descending.

Her body was limp, so limp that it was almost stretched out like it were floating in mid-air. Her clothes billowing out around her, her eyes shut almost as if she were asleep.

So peaceful…

But it wasn't the kind peace that Zuko was going to tolerate, and without a second thought he dove down.

Just as he grabbed onto her unconscious (he hoped) body he felt his cheeks bulge and his own chest begin to burn. He knew he should've taken a bigger gulp of air, but he did not care.

He just kept kicking and striking upwards with one arm, hot, steamy water bubbling as fiery blasts were set off by his movements. But rather than hamper his progress, he was pleasantly surprised to find that they actually propelled him faster upwards.

_Handy_

He couldn't help but note as he broke the surface of the water, Jade's head following only a split second after.

But there was no gasp of breath, nor any sound at all.

"No…"

His heart sank as he felt her body limply lean back onto his, water dribbling from her open mouth, only to be splashed back in as something like a wave splashed into them from the side.

But no it couldn't have been a wave, Zuko thought wildly. It was too early for a wave to break. And last time he checked waves didn't make whirring mechanical noises.

He turned quickly just in time as a small motorised metal boat slid in the water close by next to him.

"UNCLE!" he cried out, his heart soaring as he recognised the face of the older man standing at the door on the side of the vessel, which he opened without further ado.

"Quickly prince Zuko" he hissed as Zuko managed to clumsily swim on his back trying to keep hold of Jade so that her face was above water at all times.

She still had not woken up and did not appear to be breathing and so it was with great panic that Zuko dragged her onto the boat and turned her over onto her side.

At once the clear salty water began to stream out and onto the floor.

"Come on Jade! Come on! Just breathe! Breathe!" Zuko found himself chanting over and over again as he tried to shake her awake.

She was almost frozen cold and sopping wet, but even so she made not a sound nor a movement that signalled any kind of life.

There was the sound of footsteps and the feel of something warm and dry around his shoulders, but Zuko only snarled:

"Back off!"

Whoever it was that had come backed away quickly from him with the towel. Not that he cared. All his thoughts were bent upon the unconscious girl he leant over.

"Breathe Jade! Just breathe!" He whispered softly into her ear as he slapped her cheeks.

"Please just one breath! Come on! You can do it. Just breathe! Breathe! Please! Jade come on!"

Nothing…still nothing...

His hands stilled against her face, her full deathly pale cheeks resting comfortably in his palms even as he leaned forwards.

He was so close that he was almost nose to nose with her.

"Don't you dare" he hissed, though the effect was ruined by the smallest of wavers in his voice "Don't you dare give up! I won't have it! I don't care who or what you are Jade, but I will not let you die! You hear me! I will not let you die! So don't you think of giving up on me! Now breathe! Come on! I know you can do it! You bent the lava for heaven's sake! So breathe! Just breathe you-you-you-"

But even as he was about to utter the curse, something happened. Something so marvellous and so miraculous that Zuko's own breath felt like it had jammed to a full stop itself.

A tiny cough unmistakable cough.

It was so small, that had he not been so close he might not have heard it.

But he had.

Then there was another one.

He pulled away quickly looking down on Jade's face in full. Her eyes were still shut, but her brow was furrowed slightly in a frown that had certainly not been there before.

_Come on…_

Zuko's grip on her head tightened slightly as he watched her closely.

His heart all but leapt into his throat as he saw the bob of her throat, the slightly bigger parting of her mouth and the deeper frown and then…then a pair of bright jade green eyes slid open just a crack.

"Zu…" a small voice all but whispered into the silence. "…ko?"

Zuko nodded his head, faintly aware that a grin was spreading over his face as Jade made to whisper his name again.

"Zuko…the-the temple…" She began to wriggle her body slightly but Zuko quickly pushed her down back onto the floor, still leaning over her closely.

"Jade it's ok. We're safe now." he whispered, brushing her wet hair away from her face. Even when wet it was still quite soft, he noted offhandedly as he added. "We're going back to the ship. We're getting out of here"

The corners of Jade's mouth twitched upwards into a small smile.

"that's nice" she sighed softly her eyes shutting again much to Zuko's sudden stern command.

"Jade-"

"Princess shut it! I'm fine…just…just…tired" she grunted waspishly, as she yawned wide. Zuko opened his mouth to speak again but Iroh cut across him as he swooped in from the side.

"Zuko, Let her rest she will be fine." He put a warm hand on his nephew's shoulder as the latter turned to glare at him.

However what with the soaring joy and elation currently surging in him, the prince's glare was short lived and it was with a heavy sigh that he nodded and pulled himself away from Jade. As soon as he was on his feet, both he and the girl on the ground were immediately swooped down on by the small crew of the smaller vessel.

Many of them were just soldiers or guards that were doing their best to shove warm dry blankets over Zuko as he did his best to wriggle away from them and keep a watch as Doctor Chan made to examine Jade as she slipped between the worlds of sleep and waking.

In the midst of all his confusion, the small boat had approached his ship fast and was gearing up to smoothly roll up the strange folding ramp that carried it back up into its stern.

As they ascended Zuko heard Jade snort sarcastically to Chan.

"Yeah… because one tilting structure just wasn't enough"

There were many sniggers and laughs amongst the crew, though one stood out more clearly than the rest, for no one had ever heard it. It was warm and happy, if a little raspy. Almost like its bearer had not used it in a long time.

A lot of the crew couldn't help but silently turn and stare at the source which was just as shocking as the sound itself.

Zuko…the ever brooding, always grouchy, always yelling, slightly paranoid, permanently angst-ridden prince…had actually cracked a smile.

_Now that is a sight I never thought I'd see again…_

Iroh smirked softly under his breath as he turned to look at the now sleeping girl laying on the floor.

_Ah Jade… you really are a girl just full of surprises!_

* * *

TA-DAAAA~! :D

yay chapter 12 is up and a go.

sorry for the delay but where i'm living it's been storming like cats and dogs for nearly three days in a row. it's really quite bad, in some areas power lines have actually been blown or smashed over by the wind (scary) like our street so we've been without power for a good day or so.

its lucky i still have my laptop to post from.

Anyways i hope you enjoy and keep R&amp;Ring for more my lovelies 3


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Like Ripples in a Pond…**

_Dear Diary,_

_Once again it's been a while between entries and once again it's because I've been physically impeded. _

_Oh I haven't gotten burned again thank goodness, but I have been under house (or room) arrest again ever since the incident at Crescent Island._

_But for once I'm not really complaining. Almost drowning after inhaling toxic volcanic fumes really took a toll on my lungs. Seriously for two whole days I was coughing non-stop twenty four seven. Thankfully Shen had the bright idea of sneaking me out of my room to sit on deck in the fresh air._

_Well sneaking isn't really the right word since everyone can see me out in the open. Oh well! What's done is done and I'm actually feeling much better sitting up here in the fresh air than down in my small stuffy room._

_It's a good thing we're now reaching warmer waters, the crew is quite happy to be able to kick back a little bit in the sun when it comes out, and that includes Zuko._

_I'm not sure what's going on with him nowadays. He's still obsessed with tracking down Avatar Aang (who managed to escape safely with his two friends, thank goodness), but he's not as prickly as before. _

_Well at least he's not as prickly with me. He still is pretty stern to most of the crew, though with my father he tends to be more cautious and wary. Bot that I blame him considering that he had to spar against my father in training the day after we got out of the Fire Nation._

_Father didn't hurt him, but he did fight hard enough to give the prince a little warning. Actually "little warning" is an understatement. He took him and all the other soldiers down in every match, no matter how hard they tried, and boy did they try. _

_The only match Father did lose was to Lord Iroh, but even then it was a fairly even match. I don't think I've ever seen father fight like that before. I mean I know he's good, but to keep on par with the dragon of the west is just…WOW!_

_What with Lord Iroh's power and patience I'm just astonished as to why his younger brother is sitting on the throne instead of-_

A shadow fell over her page and she looked up blinking.

There standing before her, standing in the light of the sinking sunlight was Zuko. He was dressed in his more casual (and yet still far more expensive) dark tunic and pants, that oddly highlighted his stronger physique as well as the small apprehensive frown on his face.

"Hey" he muttered softly.

"Hey…" Jade couldn't help but gulp a little as she quietly shut her diary and shifted it back into her satchel beside her. "What's up?"

"Nothing! I-I mean" Zuko blurted out a little too quickly to be normal. When she raised her eyebrows he sighed.

"Listen. I just wanted to talk to you about a few…I just wanted to clear up a few thin-"

"My earth bending" Jade muttered quietly.

Zuko shut his mouth and nodded, doing his best not to meet her eye.

It had already been nearly a whole week since they'd last really talked…a week since they had both escaped from a raging volcano in the Fire Nation.

He could not believe that although he had somehow found the strength and courage to get through such a catastrophe, he could not just casually approach one normal girl to just sit and talk. Even now doubts and anxieties were swirling in his head.

_Is ordering people about the only way you know how to ask for something?_

That was what she had asked him once and though it loathed him to admit it (even to himself), she had been right.

_I've screwed up. Just say no and turn me away._

He pleaded in his head as he watched her contemplate his rather awkward request.

Finally after a long pause that felt almost an eternity to him, she gave him a small timid nod, patting the spot next to her.

He sat down, a little uneasily.

He wasn't used to obeying others orders, and even now as he made to seat himself cross legged he found himself very nervous as to what to do next.

Whether she had noticed it or not, she had bade him to sit rather close to her. No not close, but rather shoulder to shoulder.

Zuko gulped a little as he felt the skin of her shoulder brush by his own, causing small goosebumps to rise where they had made contact.

Even Jade was looking a little anxious as she curled into her knee.

But with steely determination, she steadied herself and took a deep breath.

"My mother was an Earth Bender. When she was younger she lived in the village of Yu-Hé on Shān yùnqì up in the North East of the Kolau Mountain range"

"Mount Shān yùnqì?" Zuko frowned.

"yeah y'know the Shān mountains. Shān-yùnqì and Shān-Huò. The twins of fortune. One the blessed with eternal luck the other cursed with eternal misfortune." Jade blurted out before she could stop herself.

"Cursed?" Zuko snorted with an amused smirk.

"That's what everyone calls it." Jade mumbled her cheeks flushing a little with embarrassment as he tried to say airily "It's said to be the home of a malevolent spirit that guards an old cave at the summit, and kills anyone who tries to enter it's lair and take it's treasure. Or at least that's what my mother used to tell me. But she grew up on the Lucky twin."

Zuko frowned. As far as he knew about the world's geography, The Kolau Mountains were quite close to the city of Omashu, one of the Earth Kingdom's biggest cities, and the second most fortified (after the city of Ba Sing Sei).

It wasn't that the city had a big army, but the terrain of the mountains itself was treacherous to most save Earth Benders, hence why the Fire Nation was wary of attacking the area…or at least that's what he had thought.

"And how did she meet your father?" he asked finally after a long pause.

At that Jade gave a small smile.

"The Fire Nation were trying to make an advance upon Shān-yùnqì. According to my father the earth there has got rather rich deposits of certain precious ores and gems. My father was one of the troops the Fire Nation sent to lay siege to the mountain. They lost the battle, but he found my mother instead and they…kinda eloped" she finished off quietly as Zuko's brow rose in astonishment.

"Your father?...elope?"

"Yeah I know. Weird coming from him huh?"

"No kidding" Zuko snorted and Jade giggled softly.

"He was so embarrassed when mother told me and Shen the story. I don't think I've ever seen him go so red in my life" but even as the words trailed off a sad look came across her face.

Zuko hesitated for a moment as he looked her over. She was looking down at the collar of her robes where a something green glimmered ever so slightly in the dim light.

_Oh…so that's why…_

"That's hers isn't it?" He murmured quietly and when Jade looked up in surprise he pointed to her neck "what you have around your neck. It was your mother's wasn't it?"

Jade nodded silently as she reached into her robes and pulled out her green jade pendant for him to see.

Zuko quietly reached out to examine it, leaning in so as not to yank it from her neck. It was small, just about the size of a small coin but still it was very striking in its intense green hue in which a character was engraved in smooth but firm lines.

"Luck" he read softly.

Jade nodded again, gulping a little as she averted her gaze down to the trinket in his hands.

"She gave it to me just before she…"

Zuko looked at her and was astonished to see that though she looked sad, there were no tears. Instead steely resolve seemed to have etched itself into her delicate features, much like when she had bent the lava back at the volcano.

And yet for all her strength…there was something hidden in the depths. Something that though he couldn't see but he knew, was fragile.

His eyes flickered to hers and not for the first time, he was struck by how vibrant a shade of green they were. They put the little gem pendant to shame, what with the small specks of gold flecked around the centre of her irises.

He didn't think he'd ever seen a pair of eyes quite so remarkable… or so…nervous?

He blinked and was suddenly very aware that her face was almost right in his own, so close that the tips of their noses brushed ever so slightly.

_Oh spirits…how did I get this close?_

He gulped as did Jade who bit her lip nervously. She couldn't help but notice that as she did this, his golden amber eyes were quick to watch the movement closely.

"Zuko…what are you-" she whispered softly but no sooner had the last syllable then a voice called out loudly.

"JADE! Jade! Dinner's ready!"

Both Jade and Zuko broke apart, the former jumping to her feet.

"Coming Shen!" she bleated snatching up her satchel from the floor and sprinting away before Zuko could even open his mouth.

_Oh shen thank spirits for your timing!_ She couldn't help but chant in her head, as she dashed down below deck, her face red as a tomato.

Little did she know that behind her, back up on deck, a certain prince had his face in his hands as he groaned loudly to himself.

"Dammit! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"

* * *

_Dear diary…_

_…_

_…_

_Um…I'm not quite sure what to write…_

_Something really strange just happened on deck with Zuko and…well…let's just say I have no idea what to make of it._

_We were just sitting there and talking like two ordinary people and then suddenly out of the blue we stop and stare at each other. _

_It's just like that time when he ate in the kitchens. The way he stared at me then was just like what he did now. It wasn't mean or angry; it was just…__**intense**__…like he was trying to look straight through me…into me..._

_But the worst thing of all was that, he was staring at me and no matter what I did I just couldn't look away._

_And then he's leaning in and then I'm leaning in and-and we got so close to…_

_…To…_

_Oh spirit's I'm going red just thinking about it._

_Seriously diary I don't know what to make of "this" whatever "this" is. I mean, don't get me wrong it's not like I want to go back to being at each other's throats, but at least when we yelled at one another it was easier to know what to do._

_But this…this_**_thing _**_that's started going on is just…I'm just…oh spirits-_

There were two knocks on her door and Jade jumped, almost spilling her ink bottle in alarm.

"Who is it?" she squeaked, cursing how high her voice had gone, as a deep voice called through the door.

"It's me. Would you let me in?"

Jade gulped as she rushed to open her door, only to come face to face with the tall figure of her father who was looking down on her in his usual composed but stern manner.

"Father" she greeted softly, doing her best to hide her red cheeks in her hair.

But unfortunately for her Ruishi's eyes were quick to take notice.

"Jade we need to talk" he murmured softly as he strode into her room.

"about what?" Jade bit her lip nervously as she shut the door behind him.

But even as she said this she caught sight of his eyes narrowing ever so slightly.

"I've just had a very interesting talk with Lord Iroh. Apparently, his nephew is very interested in promoting you from your kitchen duties to being one of his personal attendants"

Jade blinked.

"What?"

"You're getting promoted" her father stated even more tersely than before "or at least a promotion is being offered"

"You don't want me to accept it?" she replied softly and he shook his head.

"No. whether you accept the position is entirely up to you. I trust you to make your own judgements on what you want to do with your life. But who I don't trust is that prince"

"Father if this is about what happened on the solstice it wasn't Zuko's -" Jade quickly coughed as her father's eyes hardened ever so slightly "I-I mean it wasn't _Prince_ Zuko's fault. I wanted to help him track down Lord Iroh. And Zhao was going to use me as bait anyway, if only to get at you."

"I am well aware of that" Ruishi's teeth grit ever so slightly at he mention of his brother's name, but he was quick to shrug it off as he ground out "but that's not why I don't trust the prince. Whether he be Lord Iroh's nephew, he's still outranks him as the prince and heir to the throne. If something were to happen, he'd have every right and way to do something to you-"

"Father stop"

Now it was Jades' turn to look stern as she stared him levelly in the eye.

"I know you're worried about me. But you don't have to be. I don't think for one moment he'd really want to hurt me. Prince Zuko may be a lot of things, a jerk, an idiot, a bit of a pain in my behind…but he's not cruel. He tries to make himself look that way, but inside he's much kinder than he lets on. Even if he's bloody stupid at showing it."

There was silence as her father seemed to digest these words.

Finally after a long pause he sighed heavily.

"For your sake Jade, I hope you're right. I really do."

_Yeah…_

Jade bit her lip as she looked down at her bare feet.

_So do I…_

Meanwhile all the way up in the royal quarters, a certain prince was laying on his back staring up at the ceiling, willing himself to go to sleep.

However instead of blackness, his mind was filled with green…a very striking shade of green.

And then for the umpteenth time in his life, Zuko grunted with aggravation.

"Agh…just what is with that girl?"

That girl with the jade green eyes…

* * *

hi guys :)

yeah i know a short chapter.

don't worry plenty more in store for next time ;)

hope you enjoyed and keep R&amp;Ring for more.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: High Risk Trading**

_Dear Diary,_

_It's me again, and you are not going to believe what the hell I'm doing right now…_

_Actually you will because I'm going to tell you._

_It all started yesterday around late morning. I had just finished cleaning up after the breakfast rush and was bringing Lord Iroh his second pot of tea up at the helm…_

* * *

"Argh! Dammit!" Jade hissed as the ship around her tilted ominously.

She was thankful she had reached the top of the command tower stairs, for had she been on them she would've certainly fallen and spilled her precious cargo of rather scalding Jasmine tea.

Quickly steadying herself as the ship levelled out again, she gingerly tapped at the closed door with her feet.

"Who is it?!" a loud voice called and she recognised it as one of the sailors.

"It's me, Huan!" she called loudly "I've got the tea"

The door was quickly opened and she was ushered in by a rather young navy sailor who was smiling wide as he inhaled the fumes issuing out of the large spout of the tea pot.

"How are the seas looking?" she smiled as she made to set the tray on a nearby counter.

"Calm, for now" Huan sighed as he helped clear away a couple of large maps for some space. "but we're heading into port again. Lord Iroh seems to have misplaced a very important item of his" he added in a hushed whisper, pointing to a low table set close by.

Sure enough as Jade turned to look, there was Lord Iroh, sitting with Quan the chief helmsman, Dango the cook and Nobu, the chief engineer.

Jade couldn't help but giggle softly to herself as she saw Dango glower up at his opponent.

Lord Iroh however just gave a benign smile and a wink as he waggled his finger.

"Patience Dango, it was only the first game"

But Dango only huffed and turned to glower at the now sniggering Quan who quickly made to take his place, Nobu narrowing his eyes on the Pai sho table.

Jade shook her head fondly as Iroh made to deal out the tiles and set the stakes.

For all his quiet smiles and fondness for tea and the small things in life, the old Lord could be ruthless in his strategy.

"What has he lost this time? A Pai-Sho tile?" She quietly made to whisper to Huan, but even as the sailor opened his mouth to chortle the door to the helm burst open.

"And here we go again" Jade rolled her eyes as none other but Prince Zuko himself stormed in, his face thunderous as he roared at the current helmsman at the wheel.

"What is the reason for this mutiny? No one told you to change course!"

"Actually someone did." said a calm voice and everyone turned to see Lord Iroh push forwards a tile on the Pai-sho board, brow furrowed with concentration "I assure you it is a matter of utmost importance Prince Zuko"

"Is it something to do with the Avatar?" Zuko asked his face suddenly alight with hope, but his uncle shook his head.

"Even more urgent. It seems, it seems I've lost my Lotus tile"

"Lotus tile?"

"For my Pai sho game" Iroh nodded gravely "most people think the Lotus tile insignificant, but it is essential for the unusual strategy I employ"

…

"You've changed our course for a stupid lotus tile?"

_Oh this is just too good._

Jade smirked softly to herself as she watched the older lord make to smile innocently up at his nephew.

"You see you, like most people underestimate its value. Just give me ten minutes to check the merchants at this next port of call. Hopefully they will have the lotus tile in stock and I can get on with my life"

And even as his uncle answered him, Jade was certain she could see steam rising up from both the prince's ears.

She was very tempted to let loose her giggles but quickly caught herself just in time . Instead she chose to mask it with a professional but pleasant small smile as she made to hand out tea to the game players.

Lord Iroh in particular was quite happy to accept his drink and after a swig he smirked widely at his fuming nephew who had just let loose a great huff of fire up to the ceiling.

"I am lucky to have such an understanding nephew, aren't I Jade?"

_Of course you had to drag me into it!_

"I suppose"

Jade resisted the urge to roll her eyes as a whole cloud of smoke filled the room, the dregs of the prince's outburst.

As everyone coughed and hacked in attempts to swat the smog out of their faces Jade took the opportunity to glower at the fuming prince.

However when their eyes met there was a small pause.

This had been the first time they'd been so close since their talk on deck three days ago. And needless to say both of them were not going to forget that discussion in a hurry.

Zuko was quick to turn away with a small huff, his cheeks rather pink. Jade herself was quick to pour out tea for the sailors, hoping against hope that no one had seen how red her ears had gone.

But her prayers went unanswered, for when she made to pour out more tea for Lord Iroh he gave her a questioning look.

"Jade my dear are you alright. You look a little red"

"Oh nothing sir" she almost squeaked "It's just the room and the tea are warm… that's all…"

She quickly trailed off and turned away, completely missing the way all the older men in the room shared very quiet but very knowing smirks.

Oh this was turning out to be very interesting indeed.

* * *

_Yeah Diary. "the room and the tea were warm."_

_I know lamest excuse ever._

_I was just lucky that we managed to call in at the port very soon. _

_It's damn difficult to avoid confronting people you're awkward with when you're all stuck on a small frigate in the middle of the ocean._

_Though I have to admit the port we stopped at this time wasn't quite the distraction I was hoping for…_

* * *

"Hey little miss, that's a pretty necklace you got there. How would you like a pretty charm to match? Special discount"

"Thank you but I'm gonna have to pass"

It took all Jade had in her not to cringe away from the seedy looking man, leering at her from behind a stall.

It was quite shabby looking, just like the many others that lined the streets, which were all, she noticed, dealing out items that were mostly unusual, rare and in some cases illegal, or a surprising mixture of them all.

_Black market traders. Nothing quite like them in the world._

She couldn't help but think as she quietly tried to sidle her way towards another street.

As she did, she could not help but notice that every time she took a step, she could feel another pair of feet following her.

Pretending to examine some actually quite pretty looking hair pins at an elderly witchy-faced woman's clothing stall, she tapped her foot hard on the ground.

_Two people…_

She counted in her head with a small frown, before making to examine her reflection in a small mirror.

Carefully as she could she tilted it ever so slightly to scan the crowds behind her.

Sure enough, loitering in the shadows of the stalls behind her, two men were standing and looking in her general direction.

Both of them were dressed in ragged clothing but seemed to be built along the strong and thuggish side. But what really unnerved Jade most were the hungry gleams in their beady eyes. She could see it even from this distance.

_Typical. Just because a girl walks on her own, she's automatically ripe for the picking._

She rolled her eyes to herself before picking reaching out to a small brown pouch and paying for a small but pretty black hair clip, which she tucked into her bag

As she made to untie her hair in the mirror a familiar voice spoke behind her.

"You shouldn't be walking on your own"

"Why? Because I'm a girl?" Jade glowered at the scarred face of the prince as it scowled at her in the mirror's reflection.

"No" Zuko coughed, trying and failing to look composed as he folded his arms with a pout.

Why wasn't she turning to face him? Why wasn't she surprised to see him? Why wasn't she jumping to apologise like any other normal servant would?

_Because she is not a normal servant_

A voice in the back of his mind reasoned. It was a small and faint, filled more with admiration than anger. However he was quick to quash it down under the vexation that filled him as her green eyes pierced him smugly in her reflection.

Those green eyes…Zuko's new found source of irritation in recent days.

Those eyes that haunted him from dawn till dusk, even when their bearer was not in sight.

But she was here now, and he could not deny that it was hard to keep his eyes off of them, that was until she began to brush through her long brown hair.

_Argh! Just what the hell is wrong with me?!_

Zuko growled in his head, barely managing to keep himself from howling in frustration as his eyes found her petite fingers. They were now combing the long locks over one shoulder, leaving the side of her slender neck exposed to him.

It didn't help that memories of their time searching for his uncle on the solstice came flooding back into his head.

Her warm body heat… her small waist, pliable and soft in his hands… the feel of her smooth skin against his scarred cheek as he pressed his face into the crook of her neck…her subtle scent of tea and –

_No! don't think about it! don't think about it!_

"Would you hurry up? We've got to get back to the ship soon" he snapped quickly turning his face away. However even as he did this his eyes slowly but surely meandered back of their own accord to her soft delicate profile.

_Pff! Men! _

Jade almost could've giggled out loud as she caught sight of the prince through the corner of her eye. But she decided against it.

Besides he did have a point. The sky was orange-gold as the sun began to dip in the west. Dinner would have to be prepared soon, unless they were staying at port.

Quickly she turned to the still scowling Zuko, being sure to flash her sweetest smile and bat her long lashes oh so innocently.

"If that is what you wish your _highness._"

_How dare she-that little-_

Zuko's scarred eye narrowed dangerously as she made to sashay past him, being extra certain to flick her loose hair into his face as she passed, smirking like a Cheshire cat with the cream.

But before she could walk even three paces away she stopped and glanced back towards him, eyebrows raised.

"Well, aren't you coming?"

Zuko felt as if he was about to explode…though whether it was from anger or not, he did not know.

Unable to figure out why he was in this emotional predicament, he decided to settle for irritability following the young kitchen maid in a huff, doing his best to ignore the small knowing sniggers of some of the old stall keepers and their wives.

He was almost relieved when the two of them stumbled into his uncle as he exited a small shop, looking deflated.

"Oh Lord Iroh? What is the matter?" Jade was quick to ask pleasantly.

"I have just been checking all the stores in this entire pier." The older Lord sighed heavily "Not one lotus tile in the whole marketplace"

_That's it! that does it!_

"It's good to know that this trip was a complete waste of time for _everyone_!" Zuko snarled and Jade was surprised to not see steam hissing out of his ears.

"Quite the contrary" Lord Iroh smirked not phased at all by his nephew's ire. "I always say the only thing better than finding something you're looking for…is finding something you _weren't _looking for at a great bargain"

And indeed as he said this several of the ships guards strode past them all, their hands laden with piles upon piles of merchandise.

Jade snorted with laughter as her brother made to pass her and the two royals, doing his best to carry both a giant Tsungi horn and a large ceramic bowl in his arms.

"Yeah! Yeah! Laugh it up Lucky!" Shen grumbled as his little sister giggled softly.

Prince Zuko though was not amused as he glowered at his uncle.

"You bought _another_ Tsungi horn?"

"For music night on the ship" Iroh shrugged. "the old one was accidently broken when we tried to run the blockade. Now if only we had some woodwinds"

"Oh I think I saw some down that away. An old woodworker had them on display" Jade chirruped from the side pointing down the street and towards the docks.

"He did? Then let's have a look?"

It took all Zuko had in him not to tear out his whole ponytail as his uncle took the young girl's arm in his in gentlemanly fashion and led her down to the docks where he was quick to find a distracting sight.

"Oh that one looks promising!" Lord Iroh called out excitedly pointing to a rather large boat with red sails and rather seedy looking crew, who were all leering down at them with unpleasant smugness.

At once Jade stopped in her tracks, gulping nervously as the warning sirens went off in her head.

"Uh are you sure you wanna…" but she trailed off as the older lord made to scurry up the gangplank and onto the boat.

As she caught Zuko's eyes he smirked maliciously at her.

"Well, aren't you coming." he muttered before stalking after his uncle, leaving the young kitchen maid to fume at his own back.

* * *

_And that Dear Diary, is where the fun really starts…_

* * *

Jade sighed heavily, torn between the temptation to earth bend a rock into the prince's skull, or to toss him off the docks and into the waters.

However she was quick to remember where she was and settled to mask her fury with a calm composed mask, she always adopted whenever she was stressed out in the kitchens.

However this too proved to be difficult as the ship she was now in was…well…suspiciously full of rather rare and valuable items.

"OH this looks handsome" Lord Iroh exclaimed as he made to examine a rather creepy statue of a monkey with rubies for eyes and a collar. "Wouldn't it look magnificent in the galley?"

There was a small pause in which Jade and Zuko rolled their eyes or shook their heads, before turning to peruse other shelves of the room about them.

Quickly Jade was drawn to a small shelf in the corner where a small brown leather pouch was situated. It looked a little worn but the stitching seemed to be strong as something, if the way it bulged was anything to go by.

_Hmm this should be good for the salt-huh? What's that?_

Quietly she took the little bag in her hands and peered inside.

To her astonishment, the little bag was packed with a bunch of small round smoothed rocks painted in a light green. She picked one of them up and twirled it in her hands.

"I hope you're willing to pay for those" A voice sneered from the sidelines.

She almost jumped out of her skin as a swarthy faced man with long grey hair a large red hat, and a rather evil eyed iguana parrot on his shoulder stepped out from behind the shelf.

His face was smiling but his eyes were cold with suspicion as he drawled:

"Nice little trinket's aren't they?"

"Y-yes quite." Jade gulped before holding up one to the light "Clay?"

The pirate (what else could he be wearing that hat?), smirked at her. It was the kind of small nasty smirk that a fishermen gave at the water when they felt a fish give their bait a nibble.

"Yes, old specialty these are. Said to have belonged to the infamous Lucky-Jade"

"Lucky Jade? Who's that?" Jade's brow furrowed a little.

"Only one of the Fire Nation's the most wanted outlaws" the pirate shrugged. "Why stories say the Lucky Jade led the rebellion of the-"

But then suddenly the door to the ships galley/boutique burst open and a tall thin man with a face like a rat dashed up to the counter.

"Captain!" He hissed to the man before Jade who gulped doing her best to sidle away politely.

But even as she returned to Iroh's and Zuko's sides she caught a few words of what the man was saying.

"We lost the water tribe girl, and the little bald monk she was travelling with"

The effect was instantaneous. Zuko's head shot up like a dog that had caught the scent of a bone. Without further ado he strode up to the pirate captain and his crewmate, eyes narrowed shrewdly.

"This monk, did he have an arrow on his head?"

* * *

_Yep you guessed it diary…Pirates…and pretty nasty ones too if their loot is anything to go by._

_Father always says that you can tell a lot about what kind of low lives pirates are by seeing what they've stolen._

_The stupid ones only usually have only two or three things really worth of value and can never really keep hold of them for long periods of time. However the best of the best ones almost always tend to have a lot of things that are rare and prized, and tend to covet them more carefully. So carefully that to steal from them would be as dangerous as kicking a wasps nest._

_Which is kinda what the Avatar and his friends did when they stole a particularly expensive water bending scroll._

_All in all I personally believe that it's better that the scroll is in the hands of people who actually are going to put it to good use (like helping save the world)_

_Though truth be told I am envious that they even have a scroll they can learn from. I don't think I've seen any earth bending scrolls on my travels, but then again, not many earth benders live along the coastlines our ship passes. _

_Father says that further in on the mainland there are actually villages where earth bending children are taught in special schools by actual teachers, much like how fire benders are taught back home in the bigger cities._

_Man if only I could have just one lesson at one of those schools that would be just great. I could actually learn the proper forms to bend my element, rather than keeping on trying to gimcrack my way with fire bending moves._

_But anyways I'm rambling on again. Now where was I?_

_Ah yes the Prince made a deal to help the pirates in return for the Avatar. Or rather, just the bald monk and the water tribe girl…I know I know stupid move on his part._

_Nearly all idiots who've sailed these seas knows not to make deals with pirates._

_But then again the prince isn't your average idiot…_

_And apparently neither am I…considering I actually went along with him to help._

_Though to be fair I didn't exactly have much of a choice on the matter…_

_And neither did my father it seems…_

* * *

The brush and ink in Jade's hand paused over her page as she looked up from her diary to the side of the small boat.

There her father was standing alert with the other guards, who were all watching the pirate's ship as it sailed behind their much smaller but still fairly powerful metal boat.

As he caught his daughter's eye Ruishi sighed heavily, his face a stony mask and turned away.

_He's just worried about you…he just wants you safe…_

She tried to reason in her head, though in her heart she felt as if something like a needle was stabbing her painfully.

Why couldn't he just let her go? Why was he so reluctant to let her be herself? To use the gifts she'd been given? Why did he hide her away like something vile he didn't want seen?

"You shouldn't say that" a small voice muttered beside her.

Jade jumped, almost smearing her page with her brush as she turned to see her brother Shen sit down beside her on the floor.

"I didn't say anything" she mumbled quickly packing her journal away before her brother could get a look at it.

"Maybe not" he smirked "but you were thinking it"

"Oh is thinking a crime no-ow!" she winced as she was poked hard in the forehead.

"only when it's something stupid rock head!" Shen smirked though it was quick to diminish into a small frown.

"Jade…how long has Prince Zuko known?"

"Known what?" Jade blinked, only to flush pink as her brother gave her a swift searching look. It was so eerily similar to their father's that it made her bristle uncomfortably as she mumbled.

"Since the Winter Solstice. But he had his suspicions before that"

"And he's not done anything about it?" Shen's brow furrowed if possible even more.

"Not that I'm aware of" Jade snorted softly before biting her lip nervously "Why? Is something going on behind my back? do others know?"

Shen glanced around at the other guards, some of whom were eyeing the two siblings with intrigue but were still keeping their distance.

Once he was sure none of them were looking he mumbled again to her.

"Not all of them. But some of them are suspicious that something's going on between you and his royal pain. But that's just …"

He trailed off as his sister's ears turned bright pink of their own accord.

"What?" she muttered dipping her head down to hide her cheeks, but too late. Shen's mouth was twitching upwards into a small smirk.

"Oh spirits you've got to be kidding me"

"Shen no" Jade began but already her brother was sniggering into his sleeve.

"Pff! Oh spirits! Ha! No bloody wonder he begged to have you here-"

"Shen shut it!" Jade hissed horribly aware that the other guards, her father included were all glancing in their direction, curiously.

Shen noticing her fear was quick to stop laughing, though a wide teasing grin was still splayed over his face as he whispered:

"But seriously Jade, I think its kinda sweet-Agh!"

He winced as a very hard, very sharp elbow slammed into his ribs.

Jade smirked.

Hitting her brother always worked wonders on her nerves.

* * *

It was night by the time both the pirate ship and the prince's boat made to park themselves on the banks of the great river they had been travelling on.

By this time, Jade was feeling a lot better in spirit, thanks to the light hearted banter and squabbling her brother provided her.

Her father on the other hand was not so jovial. Indeed he was most disconsolate about the whole affair, that his face was grimmer than a tombstone even he stood relaxing by a tree.

If anyone noticed his rather unpleasant temperament no one commented-

"You're doing it again"

Well almost no one.

Ruishi glanced sidelong at Lord Iroh who was holding out a cup of tea to him.

"Forgive me" he muttered, taking the cup but not drinking "I should be less distracted whilst on duty"

"No old friend, you should just be less worried" Iroh sighed following the guard's gaze.

It was on a girl with brown hair and green eyes as she made to help her brother and Huan collect wood for their small camp fire.

She was narrowing her eyes with almost fond irritation as her brother made to make a teasing comment about her rather lame attempts to light the fire with her spark rocks.

"I'm still not sure whether I'm ready for this" Ruishi muttered and when Iroh looked perplexed he added "Letting her attend to your nephew"

"I assure you Zuko will treat her with the utmost respect"

"It's not respect I am worried about…I know you can keep the two of them and their tempers at bay quite easily."

"Then what is it that you are worried about?" the old lord frowned with slight offence at his friend who was quick to narrow his eyes at him.

"You know exactly what"

There was a pause as both men shared a very grim look as they turned back to the campfire only to see that Jade wasn't there…and neither was Zuko.

* * *

"Stupid brother. Just because he's a firebender-hmph!"

Jade grumbled as she stumbled through the forest around her.

In spite of the impending darkness (and the possibility of running into an allied but nasty pirate) she wasn't scared. She quite liked the night.

Unlike the daytime it was quiet and she had time to think…to breathe.

She revelled in the feeling of the earth under her feet as she stepped over the dirt and towards the beach.

She seemed to have gone around a bend in the riverbank for she could not see the encampments of both the pirates and her shipmates.

Instead all that greeted her was the rather beautiful sight of the moonlight as it shimmered over the water and sands.

Quietly she shifted her foot on the ground, senses pricked for any other disturbances around her.

_No one so far…_

She bit her lip as she approached the water.

It looked lovely and inviting.

_Maybe just a little dip wouldn't hurt._

Quietly she slipped off her small black shoes and hoisted up the hem of her robes. Keeping them gripped firmly above her knees, she slowly stepped into the small waves lapping the riverbank.

She sighed with satisfaction as the cool water lapped about her ankles, splashing playfully against her shins, swirling about her toes as the wave was pulled back into the water.

"Having a nice dip?"

There was a squeak and a large splash, as Jade tripped right into the water.

"Why you little-" she spluttered and scowled as she surfaced, glaring hard as Prince Zuko stepped out from behind a tree smirking smugly.

"You know for someone who claims to hate being on a ship. You sure enjoy swimming in water"

"And for someone who claims not to be a creep you sure spend a lot of time stalking me!" Jade snapped back crawling up to her feet, painfully aware that her whole body was soaked from head to foot.

"Great! Now I'm all wet! Thanks a lot princess"

"You should be careful of what you say. Some men might take that as a compliment"

"Agh!"

It took all he had not to laugh as with a huff she stormed up to the bank reaching down for something, only to stop short when all she saw was sand.

"Looking for these?" he held up a small pair of worn black shoes and was not disappointed when she snatched them roughly from his hands.

"You-You-You-You're such a-" she growled.

"A jerk? A creep? An idiot? A royal pain?" Zuko provided oh-so-_helpfully_.

"Unbelievable!" Jade spat in his face and he smirked.

"Yes I know. I've been told that by a lot of other girls."

"And let me guess those other girls also told you that you were handsome and looked like you could do with a good time?" Jade sneered.

But if she thought her comment was going to sway the prince's surprisingly rascally mood she was sorely mistaken.

Indeed his smirk widened and the smallest of amused snorts escaped him.

"Some of them yes"

For some reason she could not fathom, Jade felt her stomach drop like a stone.

Of course she should've known, a little voice sneered in the back of her head. It wasn't uncommon for guys stuck at sea for so long to succumb to certain _temptations_ whenever they reached a port.

But still…from what she'd seen of the prince she would never have guessed him to be one of those kinds of-

"You do know I'm joking right?"

She looked up and saw that Zuko was still looking at her, though his smirk was a fair bit more subdued than before. In fact he looked a little worried.

"Not very funny" she huffed.

"Why not?"

But Jade just averted her eyes down to the sand as she tugged on her shoe.

The remaining eyebrow of the prince rose as curiosity overtook him.

Indeed why hadn't she found the humour in such false implications. Couldn't she blatantly see that he wasn't that kind of guy? Something in his chest tightened as he remembered the disgusted expression on her face just a few moments ago.

She had been genuinely disappointed in him for even suggesting such possibilities…

_But why?_

Had he been telepathic Zuko would've been surprised to have found that the exact same question was echoing in Jade's own head.

_But why? Why do you care what he does with other girls? He's the prince he has the free time to do whatever he likes-_

"Hey wait hang on!" Zuko's voice cut through her thoughts like a knife and she looked up to see the smug smirk flicker back on his face "Did you just call me handsome?"

Jade's face turned so red Zuko could've fried an egg on it.

She opened her mouth to snarl up at him however-

_Splash!_

"Argh! Shoot! Come on water work with me here!"

Another splash, another curse word.

_What the?_

Jade and Zuko both glanced curiously at one another, though the latter was quick to smirk as the voice cursed again.

"Argh! Dammit! Stupid scroll!"

"Come on" Zuko hissed to Jade quietly and before she could even say another word he had grabbed her hand and was dragging her over to the corner of the bank where a tall bush was.

Quietly they both peered around it.

_Oh crap…_

Jade gulped as she caught sight of the figure of a girl, perhaps a year or two younger than her, wearing blue and with a dark braid with hair loopies, shifting her weight through several stances as she bent a large ball of water above her head.

Or at least that is what she was trying to do, for as soon as the water reached a point before her it splashed down on her toes.

"Argh!" Katara hit her forehead in exasperation. "Why isn't this working?"

_Because you're aggravated_

Jade bit her lip as she looked around at the clearing. She couldn't see anything, but she could feel thanks to the earth's vibrations that two figures were hidden out of sight just in the tree line around the water tribe girl.

_Come on girl just calm down! Can't you see you're in danger out here?!_

Was what Jade wanted to yell out. However she held her tongue as she felt Zuko's hand around hers tighten ever so slightly.

_No what am I thinking?! I can't help the Avatar or any of his friends?! I'm supposed to be helping this idiot capture them?_

_But is that really what you want to do?_

A little voice whispered in the depths of her mind.

_Do you really want the avatar to be captured? Do you really want the Fire Nation to win?_

_Of course I do?! They're my nation!_

Her own voice hissed in her head. But the other voice seemed to sigh as it shook its proverbial head.

_We both know that's only half true. You love your nation, for it is your home. But you also hate it's horrible deeds. And those will only continue to get worse if they win the war and conquer the world._

_No you're-_

But then she stopped and paused. If the other little voice in her head had a face it would've been raising it's eyebrows sternly at her by now.

She mentally sighed heavily.

_You're right…it would spell disaster if we won._

"Hey! Wake up! we've got to move"

She blinked, just waking up from her reverie just in time to feel Zuko's hand slip from hers.

Quickly she stood up and followed him, noticing to her horror that before them in the clearing, Katara was trying her best to run from a small batch of the pirates who were closing in.

But even as the water tribe girl bounced off the chest off a rather tall brusque brute, she swept her arms around.

At once a sweeping stream of water whipped out from the river and slapped the man in the face.

Angered another pirate sprang forwards a knife ready to stab at her. but at that same moment Zuko came rushing forwards to grab the girl.

"I'll save you from the pirates" he hissed in Katara's face, not noticing the shadow of the knife about to strike down upon his head.

"look out!" Jade cried out and before either Zuko or Katara could blink, a column of earth slammed into their attacker, sending him flying into a tree.

Zuko starred in astonishment as Jade panted where she straightened up to stand.

"You're welcome" She snorted at his dumbfound expression as she made to dust off her clothes.

Zuko scowled at her.

"I had everything under control"

"Uh yeah sure you did Princess" Jade rolled her eyes.

Had Katara not been so frightened she might have laughed at the way her captor's face turned red. He looked almost like an angry tomato.

He was clearly ready to sneer a nasty insult but was stopped when the footsteps of several people began to get closer.

Quick as lightning, Jade stomped her foot and the pillar of rock she had bent, sunk back down into the ground, till it was but a small raised lump of earth.

Which was just as well, for barely a second later, more pirates (plus their captain) and Zuko's crew (plus his uncle) had just run up to them in a mad dash.

"Prince Zuko"

Most of the guards yelled, save Ruishi and Shen, the latter of whom eyed Jade and then the mysterious lump on the otherwise flat ground.

He quietly patted his sister's shoulder with a small proud smirk as they turned to watch the Prince order the other guards to tie Katara up to a nearby tree.

Jade could not help but feel a stab of pity as the other girl winced as her hands were bound tightly behind her to the back of the tree trunk.

As soon as that was done. Zuko strode forwards to sneer at her.

"Tell me where he is. And I won't hurt you or your brother"

As soon as her brother entered the threat Katara's blue eyes flashed with fierce determination.

"Go jump in the river!" she spat in the prince's face, to Jade's admiration, and Zuko's chagrin.

But he was quick to rally at once, his voice lowering to almost a sly purr in the dark as he made to circle his captive.

"Try to understand. I need to capture him to restore something I've lost. My honour. Perhaps in exchange I can return something you've lost"

_Well he looks cosy._

The little voice at the back of Jade's head sneered as she watched Zuko slide his hands to the Katara's neck, holding a familiar blue necklace to it.

She didn't understand why…but seeing him like that with another girl…it felt wrong to her. And why was she relieved when the prince made to step away from her.

_Now you're just being ridiculous. You're sleep deprived! It's dark! No wonder everything looks and feels weird._

She rolled her eyes to herself as she continued to watch the scene unfold.

"My mother's necklace" Katara cried out angrily "Where did you get that?"

"I didn't steal it, if that's what you're wondering" Zuko's smirk quickly fell into a dangerous glower "Tell me where he is"

"No!"

"Enough with this necklace garbage!" the Pirate Captain growled, he and his crew all taking a menacing step forwards. "you promised us the scroll"

And just as quickly as he had done with the necklace, Zuko whipped out said scroll from his belt and dangled it above his palm, in which fire suddenly sprang to life.

"I wonder how much this is worth?" he shrugged casually as he held the scroll ever so slightly closer to the flame.

At once the pirates all stilled in their steps, their eyes wide with panic.

"A lot apparently" Zuko's smirk widened victoriously "Now you help me find what I want, you'll get this back, and everyone goes home happy. Search the woods for the boy and meet back here!"

Jade was willing to bet that murdering the prince was definitely topping the pirate captain's to-do list at the moment, if that scathing glower was anything to go by.

But apparently the thought of loosing that one scroll was enough to help him keep his mouth shut as he beckoned his crew to the tree-line, where they all disappeared from sight.

As soon as they were out of sight, Zuko turned to his men.

"Ji, Shen. Keep an eye on the girl. the rest of you get back to camp"

"See you later Lucky" Shen patted Jade on the shoulder.

She nodded quietly, doing her best not to say a word, for she was terrified that if she did she really might put her foot in it.

But even as they all made to walk away, she could not help but chance a glance back at Katara who was now looking very nervously around at the trees.

And who could blame her. Her brother and her friend were about to be ambushed by a band of bloodthirsty pirates.

_If only I could help_

She found herself thinking as she and the guards turned the corner of the bank towards their boats and campsite.

Then…unbidden the little voice in her head spoke up again.

_Maybe you can help_

_But how…_

She stopped in her tracks eyes wide.

_oh…_

"Jade?"

A warm hand squeezed her shoulder and she looked up to see her father looking concernedly down on her.

Quickly she forced a small smile to her face.

"I'm alright. Just tired"

She was almost horrified by how casual and genuine she sounded, and even more aghast at how swiftly her father was to nod and pat her on the shoulder, before walking on ahead…completely oblivious to her heavy sigh.

* * *

_And that is where I must leave you now dear diary._

_So wish me luck…because I'm going to do the most stupid thing in the entire universe._

_I'm going to help the Avatar._

* * *

MUAHAHAHAHA! *evil cackle*

now we're getting somewhere!

I hope you guys enjoyed and keep R&amp;Ring for more, i got a lot more juicy stuff to come ;)


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Whatever Floats Your Boat**

General Iroh was not a man anyone ever should underestimate.

In spite of his rather benign, sweet disposition, his eyes still glimmered with an acute shrewdness that went well beyond the average person.

It was with such keenness that he was keeping watch for suspicious actions that night.

On the pretence of wanting to drink tea and watch the sun rise he sat by the fire as everyone slept in their tents, even his nephew.

But if his suspicions were correct he knew that there was one other person beside himself who could not sleep tonight.

And sure enough as he watched from his side of the dying campfire, the flap of one of the smaller tents opened and a girl's head poked through.

_Thought as much…_

The old general sighed to himself softly, closing his eyes and resting his chin on his chest. As he did this he pricked his ears to listen as the young girl did her best to creep around camp.

He had to admit she was actually rather good. Even with his sharp ears he could barely hear her footsteps over the crackling of the embers. But then again, he reasoned, she had been trained to be a servant, and as such she would have had had to acquire the skill of being seen but not heard rather fast to keep such a position.

_But why would she be using such stealthy means to leave in the middle of the night?_

Iroh wondered an golden amber eye sliding open just a fraction, only to see the girl was no longer there.

Well…now it was time to see what all the fuss was about.

With a small sigh he stood up and stretched, only to notice notice that the flap of another tent was open and empty as well.

_Oh dear…_

He shook his head worriedly to himself.

_Looks like I'm not the only one suspicious…Please spirits I beg of you, do not to let either of them do anything foolish!_

* * *

Jade's plan was simple. Or at least it seemed that way in her head.

Sneak out of camp, go back to the water tribe girl and use her earthbending to quietly undo the bonds that tied her to the tree whilst she chatted up Lieutenant Ji and her brother.

She could see their spot now. Could see the tree where the young water bender was tied captive. She was sitting on the ground now, leaning against the trunk.

_Sleeping…_

Jade sighed heavily, only to almost groan out loud as she caught sight of her brother and lieutenant Ji both standing on either side of the tree. Both of them were wide awake.

_Damn! They must've taken turns watching her! Maybe if I could make a rock appear or something spontaneous I could-_

"Jade?"

Jade jumped and spun around just as someone came through the trees.

"Spirits do you ever stop following me?!" she sighed as she caught sight of the familiar blazing scar illuminated in the dim grey hours of twilight.

"Maybe I wouldn't follow you if you weren't always acting so suspiciously" Zuko scowled as he walked over to glower sleepily down at her. "What are you doing here?"

"To check on my brother" Jade snapped folding her arms "Those pirates are still out there"

Ok so that was not half a lie. But it wasn't half true either. She could only hope the prince wasn't sharp enough to pick up on the fact she had both her sharp sais stashed secretly on her legs under her robes.

"So? They're on our side?" Zuko narrowed his eyes and Jade's eyes rolled irritably.

"Zuko they're _pirates_. They take no one's sides no matter how much gold is offered to them. All they care about is themselves. What makes you think that they wouldn't take the girl by force and then make you barter for her and the avatar for the scroll? Or worse, what if they found out he was the Avatar and kept him for himself? I daresay he'd fetch a much bigger reward than that scroll, don't you?"

Zuko opened his mouth to argue…only to shut it hastily.

He hadn't thought of what would happen if they were double crossed. What if she was right? And worse still, what if they captured both the girl and the Avatar and then attacked him and his group by surprise and took the scroll as well?

"Fine. You have made your point" he grumbled with a scowl only to wince as something bright hit the corner of his eye.

But it was only the light of the sun as it's topmost edge rose over the distant horizon line.

Jade followed his gaze, her own relaxing as she watched the grey sky become stained with gold.

"It's nice isn't it?" she murmured softly, staring as the lining of the clouds glistened with shining light. "the sunrise." She added hastily.

Alright not the best of diversions, she knew, but it was half true. It was a nice sunrise, what with the lovely golden sheen over the clouds slowly becoming bleached ever so slightly with pink and light blue. She gulped as the prince made to answer her softly.

"yeah…I guess it is…"

"The…the umm… the way light sparkles on the river…it's lovely." Again she internally winced at herself.

"I don't know…" Zuko's voice sounded strangely distant and wistful "I can think of many other things that are prettier…"

"Oh yeah? Like…what…."

Her voice trailed away as she quickly glanced at him, and her insides did a massive summersault.

Zuko wasn't looking at the sun in the east, no. He was looking right at her.

It was that intense stare that pierced straight through her and sent shivers down her spine. A enthralling stare that always made her heart leap over several bounds.

It was the look she had seen before when they had both been together on the deck. The same look he'd given her back in the kitchens AND….the same look he'd given her just last night by the river bank.

In short…it was that look he gave her every time they somehow found themselves alone with one another.

And like those other times she'd been caught in that gaze she stood there, heat flushing fast to her cheeks, her feet rooted to the spot as she stared back, a deer caught in the headlights.

She didn't understand why, but it was both a frightening and thrilling experience.

Zuko likewise was finding it difficult to keep his own brain in balance.

Half of him was hissing at him in a familiar girl's voice, one that he recognised at once to be his sister's.

_Back away_

It told him.

_Back away, leave her be. Can't you see she's scared? See? She's just as repelled as all the others. She doesn't want you even close to her?! Who would? You're just the banished spoiled brat she's forced to serve._

_That's not completely true…_

Came another voice, and Zuko was surprised and a little confused at it's contribution, for it was a voice that rarely let itself be heard even in his own head, though unlike the other one it used the sound of his own voice.

_She's here…with you… she's helped you, been loyal to you… she's not backing away… _

And indeed she wasn't. But maybe that was because he had backed her into a tree during his questioning.

Now they were close, toe to toe in fact.

Zuko could feel his ears go warm, but whether it was because of the sunlight hitting his back he did not know and nor did he care.

All he could focus on were those round jade green eyes staring up at him as he leaned a little bit further int-

"Prince Zuko? Is that you?"

Jade yelped in shock and Zuko actually jumped backwards in alarm as none other than Lord Iroh poked his head through a bush to their right.

"Oh? Have I interrupted anything?" He smiled wide as he caught sight of the two teenagers quickly leap away from one another. Or rather Zuko leapt away coughing very loudly, and Jade looked down at the ground, fiddling with her robes.

Both their faces were brighter than fire and just as red as they spluttered.

"No uncle we were just finished talking!"

"No sir we were just finished talking!"

"Ah I see, that's good" Iroh nodded though it was plain to see that he wasn't fooled for an instant. However seeing their obvious embarrassment he was willing to turn a blind eye as he turned to his nephew.

"I was just coming to tell you. The pirate's have captured the Avatar and his friend. They are waiting to seal their end of the deal"

"Right. Thank you uncle" Zuko nodded as he quickly made to dash past the older man who shook his head fondly.

_Wow he really must be flustered if he is so polite…_

Iroh turned to Jade who was still doing her best to fiddle around and blend into the scenery. A difficult feat considering she wore red.

"Jade"

"Y-yes sir?" Jade almost squeaked much to the older lord's amusement.

"Come, we must re-join our group. Your father will undoubtedly be worried by your absence.

"Yes…of-of course" Jade mumbled to her feet.

Great just what she needed. Her father hearing about this.

How could her day get any better?

* * *

All in all, it was fair to say Prince Zuko had woken up to a fairly good day.

He and Jade had not argued, in spite of his earlier suspicions. The water tribe girl was still held prisoner and oh yes, how could he forget, the pirate's had captured the Avatar.

Yes destiny was really on his side today.

"Nice work" he smirked at the sight that greeted him.

There standing at the front of the large pirate crew, right on either side of their captain, two boys were standing.

One Zuko recognised as the water tribe boy, Sokka, whom he'd met back at the South Pole and at the Fire Temple. He was currently looking around nervously, his face giving away whatever gears were obviously trying to turn in his brain.

Whereas the younger boy beside him, Avatar Aang, was looking fearfully at Katara as she stood tied to a tree, both Jade and Lord Iroh standing close to her.

For some reason Zuko could not help but note that Aang was looking, not just at his friend but at Jade as well and he was very confused.

It was almost as if he recognised her.

_But how could they have met?_

But as the thought swirled over his mind, words flashed over the prince's mind.

_"Yeah. Like I could've held the Avatar captive in the kitchens"_

Of course!

Zuko mentally slapped himself.

Of course how could he have forgotten? Jade had helped the Avatar the last time he was on his ship.

_Well…not completely helped him...she only fed him one tart…_

One of the small voices in his head piped in annoyingly loud whilst another snarled with resentment in the background.

However for some reason Zuko could not tell whether it was snarling at Jade's frustratingly overwhelming compassion or the Avatar somehow knowing her.

But then suddenly he was snapped out of his thoughts as Katara made to call out to the young Avatar, her tone very remorseful.

"I'm sorry Aang. This is all my fault"

"No Katara it isn't" Aang tried to say only for Iroh to shake his head.

"Actually it kind of is."

Katara opened her mouth to retort only for Jade to cut across her with an irritable roll of the eyes.

"Look it doesn't matter which one of you was at fault. The fact of the matter is, is that stealing from pirate's is definitely a sure-fire way to get yourself in trouble"

Katara opened her mouth to speak, but then shut it hastily.

Enemy or not…the girl had a point.

Not that she liked the thought of that very much.

Taking advantage of their captive's, and her crewmate's distraction, Jade quietly slipped her hands under her robes and slipped her sais both into the back of her sash.

She had a feeling she was going to need these very soon, if the stare down between Zuko and the Pirate Captain was anything to go by.

"Give me the boy" Zuko's golden eyes narrowed dangerously, but the captain did not flinch.

"You give us the scroll"

"Whoa! Back up! You're really gonna hand over the _Avatar_ for a stupid piece of parchment?"

There was a very pregnant pause as everyone turned to look at Sokka, who had given up trying to undo his bonds but was smirking very wide as the pirate's around him all looked at him in astonishment.

"What?"

"Don't listen to him!" Zuko cried out sharply "He's trying to turn us against one another"

But too late, the pirate's had absorbed the other boy's words like water to a sponge.

"Your friend is the Avatar?" the Captain looked down on Aang in confusion, his eyes flickering over the blue arrow tattoo on top of the bald head.

"Sure is!" Sokka grinned much to Aang's obvious terror "And I'll bet he'll fetch a lot more on the black market than some fancy scroll"

"Shut your mouth you Water Tribe peasant!" Zuko cried out, panic making his strong voice waver ever so slightly, as Aang hissed through gritted teeth at his friend"

"Yeah Sokka you really should shut your mouth"

_No he shouldn't! he's saving all your asses!_

Jade pursed her lips to keep herself from smirking with admiration as Sokka made to shrug oh-so-nonchalantly.

"I'm just saying, it's bad business sense. I mean, just imagine how much the Fire Lord would pay for the Avatar? You guys would be set for life"

Zuko opened his mouth to roar out in anger but the Pirate Captain merely put up a hand as he and his crew began to turn away.

"Keep the scroll. We can buy a hundred with the reward we'll get for the kid"

"You'll regret breaking a deal with me" Zuko snarled, his face contorting as with a loud yell he and two other fire benders blasted balls of fire at the pirates.

They all jumped out of the way, a couple of the pirate's all blasting down a couple of small but potent smoke bombs down to the ground, just as the rest of Zuko's soldier's charged.

Jade coughed and backed away quickly as grey smog made to engulf everything in front of her save for herself and the tree where Katara was tied.

_Right now here's my chance._

"Hey what are you doi-"

"Shh!" Jade clapped a hand over Katara's mouth as she rushed to stand behind her, whipping out one of her sharp sais. "Almost…there…got it!"

Katara's blue eyes widened as the ropes binding her hands and body to the tree suddenly fell loose around her feet.

"Uh…thank's….But why?" she breathed, looking at the other girl with a mixture of surprise and confusion.

"Because the world needs it's Avatar" Jade hissed fiercely "And right now the Avatar needs you, and your brother!"

Katara still looked confused, but nodded all the same only to suddenly register Jade's last word.

"Oh no Sokka! AH!"

Both girl's squeaked and jumped apart as something sharp and metallic came flying toward's both their heads.

At the same moment something that looked like a monkey with long ears and black and white fur came swooping down, catching the sharp dagger in it's two back paws.

It chittered loudly overhead as it dropped the blade to the ground and circled over their heads.

"Thanks Momo! I owe you a bushel of apples" Katara yelled as the flying lemur flew off to dodge more flying projectiles.

"Come on! You gotta get out of here!" Jade hissed shoving Katara towards the tree-line which was free of all smoke.

"Wait! I need to-Sokka and Aang!" Katara spluttered but Jade was quick to shush her again.

"Don't worry I'll find them. You just get to the ship! Go!"

And with that Jade shoved her foot into the sandy ground pushing a mound of it forwards sharply so that Katara's feet were instantly sped off, spurring her into a run.

As soon as she was at a safe distance Jade turned back to the still very large smokescreen in front of her.

She stomped her foot on the ground, and an image in her mind's eye showed her that all the fully grown fire bender's and pirates were intermingling in several bouts as two smaller figures did their best to crawl out from under their feet.

Quickly pulling out her other sai, Jade rushed in, using her earthbending to "see" a clear way to get to the closest figure, which turned out to be Sokka.

He yelped in surprise as she approached him but was too slow to stop her from grabbing his bound hands.

Like his sister before him he blinked in surprise as the ropes fell off his hands.

"Uh…thanks? Hey wait hang on" he frowned as he squinted at her "…you're the girl from the temple? The one Zuko-"

"Shh! Keep your voice down" Jade put a finger to her lips to silence him.

"Your sister's safe." She whispered softly pulling the boy to his feet. "She's waiting at the pirate ship.

"Why are you doing this?" Sokka frowned suspiciously as Jade began to drag him away from an approaching pair of fighter's.

"Why are you helping us? Your fire nation and we're-"

There was a whirring sound as a spear hurtled towards Jade's direction.

Not even pausing to think she swung her free hand up in front of her face and a large pillar of earth came up in front of her. The spear bounced off, the wooden pole splintering pathetically into several large shards at her feet.

She turned back to Sokka who was staring at her in absolute shock.

"Listen it doesn't matter who or what I am, all that matters now is that you and the Avatar get out now before anyone spots you! Kapeesh?!" Jade hissed.

Sokka nodded with a gulp.

Jade sighed with relief only to look around with worry.

The smoke was beginning to thin ever so slightly. She could see the outlines of the people who fought around her.

If anyone saw her helping Sokka…

"Come on! You don't have much time" she grabbed onto Sokka's arm and began to drag him quickly away.

But Sokka was trying to drag her back.

"No hang on wait. Aang! Aang! Where are you?" he cried out.

"I'm over here!" Aang's voice rose distantly over the top of all the hubbub around them. "Follow my voice"

"Where? I can't find you?" Sokka yelled.

"I'm right here!" Aang yelled only to gulp and squeak out two seconds later "Uh…never mind I'll find you!"

"OK! Woah!" Sokka yelped as a blade came dangerously close to both his and Jade's heads as a pirate lunged at them.

Jade was quick to slice her Sais to block the blow, yelling out to Sokka.

"Go! I'll hold them off!"

"Thanks!" Sokka bleated as he began to crawl under the feet of several people.

But Jade didn't have time to watch him leave. She was too busy trying to hold off the pirate's friend that had snuck into the fight on her other side.

_Just stay calm and follow your instincts…_

She almost blinked in surprise as Zuko's voice faded out of her head.

_But why would I think-_

A dagger made to stab at her abdomen and she dodged quickly. But not quickly enough. She winced as the blade sliced through the side of her robes, finely and digging into her waist.

It wasn't deep but it stung enough to snap her out of it.

She growled, an oddly feral sound considering her small appearance. It made both pirate's stumble away in surprise as she swiped at them.

"Spirit's this chick is crazy!" one of them yelped as Jade made to launch a kick into his friend's chest.

Jade began to advance just as someone grabbed onto her hair.

"Uh-uh-uh! You may be a pretty little-doll but don't think I won't kill you if you move" a voice sneered into her ear and Jade recognised it to be the same tall rat faced pirate she'd first seen back at the harbour.

She struggled fiercely against him as he tried to twist her arm behind her back.

As he did this, her fingers found a pouch full of small but hard round objects on his belt.

_Almost…almost…gotcha!_

"HYA!"

Jade yelled as she stomped down hard on her captor's foot, before elbowing him hard with her free hand in the guts. As he doubled over she slid her arm out of his grip, and taking the pouch in her fist she smashed it over his face.

She was pleased to feel the crunch of bone against her knuckles as she watched the pirate actually fly backwards into two of his fellows who had been rushing up to his aid.

"Now who was that you were calling a pretty little doll?"

All three men gulped at the terrifying glinting green slits that glared down at them from where Jade towered over them. Both the sais in her hands gleamed brightly in the sun above, their points glinting oh so sharply.

Quickly the three men all scrambled away, murmuring curses and one of them even apologising as they ran back to the waters.

Jade smirked, but her victory was shadowed by a voice yelling out loudly.

"Enough! Are you so busy fighting each other, you cannot see your own ship has set sail?!"

It was Lord Iroh and he was barking at a still very rowdy Zuko and the Pirate Captain who were standing toe to toe ready for another bout.

It was Zuko who made to respond to his uncle with a glower.

"We have no time for your proverbs uncle"

"It's no proverb, look!" Iroh pointed off into the distance.

Jade turned and snorted with laughter.

There floating down the river away from them the pirate's ship was sailing away, three small figures standing at the helm.

"Bleeding hogmonkey's!" the pirate captain swore loudly as he dashed off after his commandeered vessel.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha!" Zuko cackled only for Jade to roll her eyes, amusement lacing her voice.

"Uh Zuko…I don't think you should be laughing"

"Huh? Why?" Zuko frowned.

Jade sighed and taking his chin in her hands, turned his face to look at the river again, just in time to see his own smaller metal steamboat sail away after the larger ship, the pirates steering it.

"HEY THAT'S MY BOAT!" he roared and like the captain before him, began to run after it's path.

"Maybe it should be a proverb" Lord Iroh frowned to himself as his nephew called back to him.

"Come on Uncle!"

"I'm coming prince Zuko!" Iroh called as he did his best to puff along in the younger nephew's wake.

Jade sighed heavily. This really was turning out to be a disaster…or at least a disaster for prince Zuko.

_Well…serves him right for making a deal with selfish pirates._

Jade snorted shaking her head with amusement as she watched the familiar ponytail disappear around a bend in the river.

but when she caught sight of the orange sails of the commandeered pirate ship also vanishing it took everything in her power not to squeal out in victory.

She could not believe it. She had actually helped the Avatar escaped. She had actually helped-

Then suddenly as the joy had come it was replaced by absolute panic.

_Oh no…oh no-no-no-no-no! what am I doing?! I helped him escape? I helped him escape from the very people I've been sworn to serve! From my nation! My people! Oh crap I've just betrayed my entire NATION!_

She swayed as all of a sudden her vision began to shift uneasily.

"Jade…" a familiar voice called but it seemed distant, faraway, as if she were hearing it from under water.

"Father i…i…"

But already her head had hit the ground. For a split second the world swirled horribly around her colours swirling, shapes contorting until it all became too much to bear.

And then…suddenly her vision had turned black.

* * *

Dun-dun-DUUUNN!

(ok i really need a new sfx :p). but yeah. Jade helped the Gaang :o

let's hope she doesn't get into trouble with a certain somebody for that.

anyways hope you guys enjoyed and keep R&amp;Ring for more


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Cabin Fever**

_HOW! HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN AGAIN?!_

Zuko literally tore at his own ponytail as he watched the large metal fragment's that were once his boat, drift down the river below the waterfall before him.

He could not believe it.

The Avatar had escaped again! And again he had demolished his boat (well another one of his boats).

To make matter's even more frustrating, his uncle had even tried to lighten the damn mood by revealing his stinking lotus tile was in his sleeve all along.

_ARGH! WHY ME?! WHY MEEE?!_

"HARGGG! Come on uncle, we've got to get back to the ship if we want to follow his trail." he growled before storming off past his uncle, who was still sulking about how unfairly his lotus tile had been thrown away.

But if he thought his nephew was going to take pity and feel remorse about it he was dead wrong. Zuko was in such a fuming temper that even as he strode through the group of his men he barked loudly.

"What are you all doing? The Avatar's escaped! Get a move on!"

"Sir-"

"WHAT?!" he snapped wheeling around to face his troops only to stop dead in his tracks.

There lying on the ground amongst three very pale faced soldiers (two of them her father and brother) was Jade.

"She just dropped sir. One moment she was on her feet and healthy…the next she just…" Lieutenant Ji trailed off as he took in the appearance of the shocked prince, whose face had drained of so much colour that even his scar looked pale.

When he spoke his voice cracked and wavered ever so slightly.

"Is she…" he gulped to steady himself a little "is she wounded?"

She was looking so still…so disturbingly pale and still. The sight of it alone was enough to chill the blood in his veins.

He was immensely relieved when Ji nodded quietly.

"No sir, only a couple of scratches. And we've checked all her vitals. All seem to be-"

"What happened? What is going on here" a voice puffed as Iroh finally came to a slow stop behind his nephew. As soon as he saw the young girl laying on the ground his face turned grim.

He gave a pointed look to Jade's father and brother, the former of whom nodded and stood up quickly to let him take a seat beside his unconscious daughter.

"Lord Iroh…She just-" Shen began to say from his spot by his sister's head, but Iroh ignored him before reaching down to check her pulse on both her neck and her wrist.

He waited for a couple of moments and then quickly put a hand to hover over her forehead.

"She has a temperature" he said softly but clearly enough so that the guards all about them now began murmuring worriedly.

"Temperature? Like a fever?"

"Maybe she was poisoned-"

Zuko was about to interject, as he had noticed the stricken look on Ruishi's face, but Lord Iroh raised a hand, and as if by magic, all fell silent at once to hear him speak.

"Do not be silly Lee, this is not the work of poison. Those pirates were smart but not that smart. The poor girl is clearly very exhausted and has just collapsed from lack of sleep. We should let her rest it off on our journey back to the ship. We should get moving quickly if we are to reach by nightfall"

Zuko shuddered. It wasn't often his uncle showed such austere sternness.

_But that could only mean one thing, _

Zuko frowned as he watched Ruishi quietly pick up his daughter in his arms, cradling her close to him carefully as he walked.

_He knows exactly what's wrong…but why won't he tell me? _

Why indeed?

* * *

It was dark by the time Zuko, his uncle and their small band of troops returned to his ship and when they boarded, the crew was very curious and anxious to see what had become of their favourite (and only) female crewmate.

However Ruishi was quick to swat them away, leaving his son Shen to carry Jade as he followed Lord Iroh down to Chan's medical rooms.

Zuko followed too though he was quickly shooed away by the old doctor as soon as he reached the door. He had been about to retort and demand to stay, but had retreated under an unusually stern glower from his uncle.

Now several hours well past midnight, he was lying in his bed on his back, his mind as awake as it had been that morning.

He could not remember a time when sleep had eluded him so much. Even when on the trail of the Avatar he had managed to get to sleep easier.

_The Avatar…_

He frowned as the thought disappeared as quickly as it had come.

For some reason he could not fathom, his mission and his search currently did not matter much to him anymore. Oh of course he had instructed (aka ordered) the helmsman to chart a course after the direction of the sky bison they had seen flying earlier, but even then he had not been paying any attention to any report that came his way.

Instead a feminine face, with brown hair and a soft profile, was flashing over his vision.

He could remember how limply she'd just laid in her family's hold, looser than a ragdoll. Occasionally her body twitched and she whimpered as her heated skin obviously became almost unbearable.

_What if it was so bad that no one knew what to do?_

Zuko's hands clenched over the covers tightly as he shook his head.

No…he shouldn't think like that. Chan was one of the finest physician's Zuko had ever seen or dealt with. It was he after all who had helped treat his scar after the Agni Kai with his father, as well as many other injuries he had faced so far on his travels. If anyone was good enough to cure Jade of whatever it was that plagued her, it would be him.

And yet…

Just what was it that she was going through? It couldn't have been overwork. Jade was used to hard work and long hours with little sleep and she had not collapsed before. True her usual job didn't involve fighting pirates, but considering her father's training she should have been able to handle that small skirmish rather easily and without much effort.

_Come on just get to sleep! She'll be fine in the morning. _

Zuko scowled as he rolled over to his side, only to find the back of his mind nudging him if possible even harder than before.

_ But…what if she isn't going to be fine in the morning? What if she… gets worse? But what could be worse than…_

But even as the thought crossed his mind, Zuko shuddered and curled even tighter into his sheets.

He tried to shake it out as if the action would force the thoughts out of his head. However it was of no use. The thoughts if possible turned worse…ten times worse.

Her body, unmoving and pale, her face a mask of faint pain and exhaustion, but no sound of breath came from her. Nor was there the sound of a heartbeat. She just lay there, blank and staring up at him with cold dead green-

Zuko lurched upwards a cry wrenching itself from his throat before he could stop it.

"What the hell was that?!" he gasped, his hoarse voice echoing oddly off the otherwise empty walls of his quarters.

Just how long had he been asleep? No scratch that-When had he fallen asleep in the first place?

He wiped his brow as he panted for breath and was surprised by how wet and warm his skin was.

And was it just him or was the room suddenly feeling all cramped and stuffy.

He shakily stood to his feet snatching at his folded robes nearby and tugging them on haphazardly over his bare chest as he strode out the door

_Air…I need air…_

He puffed as he strode down the corridor only to stop in his tracks, his mind racing as he ascended the stairs.

Maybe the sea air might clear his head.

* * *

Her mind was black.

Everything burned.

_Where am…am I? What…what is happening?_

Even her internal voice in her head sounded weak and heavy.

Jade barely could feel anything besides her burning skin even as she struggled and whimpered.

Her head was thumping like a million rhinos were stampeding over her brain, such was the disconcerting pain.

And then suddenly out of the blackness something crashed loudly.

Something that sounded eerily like a large rock smashing to smithereens…

No…not just one rock…

She gasped through huge pants for breath as light slowly became visible.

But this wasn't the light of the place she was lying down. Though she was unconscious part of her was still somewhat aware that she was on a bed somewhere, if the feel of a pillow beneath her head was anything to go by.

No…this was the light of a sun only visible to her minds eye.

A sun she had looked on long ago. A sun bright and warm…and yet so cold and joyless.

It was now light enough to look around, though she took no pleasure or satisfaction from knowing her location. She had seen it all too many times.

The bottom of a tall wall of rocky earth, the crest of which was lined with trees and green grass. Below her the ground was mostly dirt and drying mud.

But it was what was beside her that made her heart stop with horror.

_No…no…please no…_

She whimpered softly as the sun rose higher and higher…just as she herself seemed to rise to her elbows.

She howled.

* * *

Zuko had heard some pretty terrifying sounds in his life but nothing could've come close to the piercing shrieks and wails that were coming from down below the deck.

He looked around the deck where he had been standing port side, listening hard with as he could. He had better hearing then most people but even so that didn't mean he liked it, especially when the sounds were horrific to his ears.

A couple of hard thuds. The shrieks of a girl, amongst the worried shouts of men.

It was the girl's harsh ragged wailing panting breaths that came loudest of all as someone hurtled up the stairs, only to stumble on the last one.

Jade groaned in pain, curling on herself against the cold metal deck floor beneath her.

_No…no…have to get away…have to get help…_

"help" she whimpered softly to the cold air about her.

Zuko paused as he crouched down beside her, his hand hovering over her shoulder as she shivered.

"Help...someone…anyone…please…help…I need to help her…"

Zuko didn't quite know what to say. His voice had caught in his throat which had strangely constricted on itself.

And not just his voice…but his mind too.

Just what was he to say to something like this? And was she awake or asleep? It was hard to tell. Her eyes seemed to be open but she still didn't seem to hear him.

Her breaths became shallower and harsher as she sobbed harder into the floor.

Carefully and gingerly as he could, Zuko reached out to put a hand on one of her shoulders.

Her clothes were drenched in warm sweat, and her skin underneath was almost burning to the touch.

But he didn't retreat. Instead he put his other hand on her other shoulder and turned her over slowly…carefully…

She looked like a ship wreck personified. Her hair was stringy and damp, her face pale and sweaty just like the rest of her. Her eyes were puffy, red and were pouring out tears faster and harder than any fountain.

Her eyes were so bleary that she could barely even see him as he swam in and out of her vision.

"W-Who…" she rasped but Zuko put a hand to her lips to silence her.

"It's me" he muttered and was relieved to see a flash of recognition in her green eyes, which quickly bulged as her cheeks turned pale green.

Zuko was fast as lightning to grab onto her and drag her up to her hands and knees just as she heaved heavily.

He wrinkled his nose doing his best not to gag, himself as she spewed onto the deck floor. Most of it was liquid, water mainly though he could see a couple of bits of unrecognisable foodstuffs.

"Shh…" Zuko patted her back gingerly as she spat out the last dregs of sick to the floor. "you ok?"

"I…I think so…" Jade mumbled hoarsely only for her body to give a massive shudder as her elbows began to give way.

Quickly Zuko caught her before she could fall onto the filthy floor, and pulled her up to her feet which were very shaky.

It was then he noticed she still felt very warm.

"Come on…you've still got a temperature" he murmured softly as he carefully led her down the stairs. He almost cringed as she nearly stumbled down over her own feet which were bare and looking a little bit bruised.

"W-where are we going?" she whimpered as she allowed herself to be half carried half dragged along a dark corridor before turning away straight past a flight of stairs towards another section of the upper deck.

"Z-Zuko this isn't the-"

"Shh…" Zuko shushed her, a little more harshly than he'd intended, as they made their way through his own room door and into his own small private bathroom.

Carefully he led her to the sink where she gratefully washed out her mouth.

She winced as her throat burned with every gargle, but even so tried her best to be quick about it for her vision was beginning to swim again.

Once she was done she was already so dizzy that she was stumbling on her feet.

In a heartbeat she felt an arm wrap around her side and hold her steady and a voice groan softly with irritation. But even so she could not help but relax a little into Zuko's gruff hold. No matter what irascibility they shared, she knew she could trust him.

It was both a comforting and confusing notion; she couldn't help but note as she felt herself being led out of the tiled room.

Had she been in her right state of mind she might have also realised that her legs too had been picked up and that she was being carried instead of walking herself.

Zuko grunted as he laid the sick girl onto his bed roll, doing his best not to jostle her too much for she had just slipped into a light doze.

He frowned softly as he rested her head on the plush pillow and pulled the dark silk covers over her. She was still sweating and her temperature was still high, but she didn't refuse the covering for it was soft and comfortable.

Even so Zuko was quick to wet a small hand towel from the bathroom and put it on her forehead all the while wondering and worrying if his actions were correct for this sort of situation.

He'd never had to take care of someone before. He was the prince. Everyone was supposed took care of him and in return he'd "care" for them by providing leadership and order, as was expected of his station.

But not once had he ever been taught how to personally look after someone in need. And now that it had come to that he felt strangely…lost…

He chewed his lip nervously as Jade's face scrunched up in discomfort and she began to whimper. Without even pausing to think he reached out and grabbed at her hand. It was clammy and very warm but he didn't care.

All he could do was focus on her face as her mouth began to move in soft mumbles under her breath.

"Jade?"

"I choose…I choose…"

Zuko's frown deepened as her voice fell back into silence and a small contented sigh escaped her.

_What the? What was that? What is she choosing?_

But even as the thought crossed his mind the tiniest of smiles appeared on her face and her fingers squeezed his hand back.

* * *

The space around her was black and empty.

She shuddered though not because of cold. No her body in fact was warmer than she'd ever felt it. It was burning such that she thought she'd burst into flames any second.

No it was the darkness that bothered her. It was so pitch black that she couldn't even see her own hand as she reached up to look at it.

Then suddenly something cool almost splashed across her forehead. It felt oddly like water.

She turned around to where the splash had come from and was surprised to see a blue eyed, brown haired girl, a boy in brown clothing with a ponytail, and a bald kid with an arrow on his head.

"Hey Jade!" Aang grinned up at her "Thanks for all your help today. Hey since you're on our side why don't you come along with us? I'm sure Katara and Sokka wouldn't mind!"

"Yeah…we kinda owe you one" Katara smiled beside him, drawing her bending water back Just as Sokka made to mumble.

"Even if you are Fire Nation-OW!" he yelped as his sister's water whip hit the back of his head hard.

Jade almost sniggered, however just as a smile cracked over her face something like a hot flame flickered over the back of her shoulder.

She turned and saw standing behind her, her father and brother. Both of them were looking terribly hurt and disappointed.

"Father…" she began but her father shook his head.

"Jade how could you? After all I've done to protect you…you go ahead and help the Avatar"

"But father I had to help-"

"Jade no it's too dangerous" Shen scowled "if anyone were to find out about this you'd be taken away. Is that what you want? For them to take you away?"

"No! No I-I don't want that!" Jade cried out only for Sokka to frown and fold his arms behind her.

"Then what do you want? You obviously can't be on the Fire Nation side and still help us"

"But-" she spluttered only for her father to narrow his eyes.

"The boy is right Jade. You cannot be both Fire Nation and friend to the Avatar."

"You must choose your path now" Shen said just as Aang said, all his goofy smiles long gone.

"So which is it Jade? Will you help us or will you…"

He left the sentence hanging on such a sorrowful note that Jade found herself watering at the eyes.

"I don't know! I don't know!" she whimpered her voice cracking but the voices of the people around her only grew louder.

"You have to know Jade"

"This is the time!"

"No-stop I can't-"

"-you have to know where you stand"

"Are you a traitor to the fire nation or are you going to betray the avatar?"

"Jade you have to make the choice now"

"Make it now…"

"NOW!"

Tears streamed down her face as she did her best to block the sound, sinking slowly to her knees as she did so. It was all too much. The voices were so overwhelming.

Both sides were yelling so loudly now that her head rang like a gong.

And then suddenly something grabbed at her hand and a voice softly whispered:

"Jade?"

The voices around her stopped at once.

She looked up.

Aang, Katara, Sokka and her family were all gone now. Now she only saw her hand held up in front of her inside the grip of another hand, whose owner was cast in shadow save for the two pinpricks of amber in the dark.

It held onto her firmly yet gently, like a friend would when trying to help you up.

"I choose…" she rasped to the eyes which like the hand were tender and kind. "I choose…my own way"

* * *

TA-DAA~!

and there you have it Jade finally makes her own decision. but the fun's not over yet, just you wait ;)

hope you enjoy adn keep R&amp;Ring for more


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Happy Accidents**

"Prince Zuko…Prince Zuko…"

"hmm?" Prince Zuko grumbled as he felt a warm hand shake gently at his shoulder.

His eyes cracked open and a man's concerned face swam quickly into view.

"Uncle…" he yawned wide. "What…what are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you that" Iroh smirked as he gave his nephew some space to straighten up.

He had been leaning on the wall, his behind seated on one thin cushion with a blanket draped over his shoulders as he had sat next to the bedroll before him.

In it Jade was still sleeping, her brow sweaty but her face much calmer than it had been when he'd drifted off to sleep.

However the wet towel he had placed on her head was now lying on the floor as she had rolled onto her side.

Sighing he leaned to pick it up only for his uncle to stop him.

"It's alright prince Zuko. She won't need it now"

"Ok….good…" Zuko leaned back in his spot only to groan as Iroh pulled him back to sit upright.

"You should have a good long bath and a hot meal. Trust me it will help you rest easier."

"But uncle-" Zuko began but Iroh shook his head.

"I will stay with Jade in the meanwhile. It won't be difficult now I assure you, especially since with your efforts her fever's finally broken. Now off with you. Bath, food and then you may come back, or better still, get some sleep" he ordered gently and in spite of his many grumbles Zuko complied.

Iroh meanwhile, sat in lotus position as calm and as still as a statue as he waited for his nephew to finish bathing, dressing and leaving the room.

Once he was gone he sighed heavily.

"Jade, you can stop pretending now"

He watched as a pair of green eyes slid open with a sigh.

"How did you know?" she groaned softly as she turned over to her back to see the older general smirk softly.

"Because a normal person with a fever would not be lying so still"

"My fever broke" Jade mumbled but bit her lip as she saw Iroh see straight through her lie as sharp as a knife through butter as he helped her gently to sit up.

"I know it did…" Iroh murmured softly as he handed her a cup of steaming tea from a tray beside him.

He carefully helped her shaky hands bring the cup to her lips, his gaze not straying from her sweaty anxious face as she took a tentative sip.

_Jasmine_

She sighed with relief as she quickly made to gulp the rest of the soothing drink down her dry throat.

When she had finished Iroh took the cup from her carefully but quickly his eyes hard as he said.

"You were the one that cut the Water Tribe girl's bonds weren't you?" he added when she chanced a peek up at him.

Jade nodded meekly, eyes cast downwards.

She knew she probably should have denied it, but she of all people knew she was a crap liar. And besides it would take a truly cunning mind to fool the Dragon of the West when he had set his mind to something. His pai-sho games were proof of that.

As was the piercing golden amber stare he fixed her with now as he asked quietly:

"And it was you who helped cut the two boys free?"

Jade shook her head.

"No only the girl's brother. The Avatar got himself out. He's a pretty smart kid"

"I see" Iroh stroked his beard grimly to himself.

Jade sighed.

"Lord Iroh…I know I have no right to ask this of you but-"

"I won't tell anyone" Iroh finished for her and a small smile appeared onto his face.

Jade stared at him so astounded that she was completely lost for words.

At the look of her stunned expression, Iroh's eyes twinkled gently and he put a consoling hand on her shoulder.

"I know why you did it Jade."

"You…you do?" Jade gulped.

"Yes" Iroh nodded "And I know that it was a very difficult decision. But also a brave one. There are not many people who would risk their very lives to fight for what they believe in."

"But…but what if my beliefs hurt people I-I care about? People like-"

"Your father and your brother?" Iroh finished and she nodded quietly only to look up her eyes wide with sudden fear.

"W-wait. Y-You aren't going to tell-to tell-" she trembled, but Iroh's smile only softened as he shook his head.

"It is not my place to tell my nephew other people's secrets. Though admittedly if he does find out about this one even I might not be able to stop him from acting out in anger. But who knows… time will pass and maybe one day he'll accept the truth and understand."

"But what if he doesn't? What if he hates me?" Jade blurted out before she could stop herself.

She clapped a hand over her mouth as Iroh's eyebrows rose in astonishment.

"I-I-mean…that is…I uh…" she trailed off again her cheeks flushing such a deep crimson that they matched the shade of Zuko's bedsheets.

_Zuko's bedsheets?_

Jade blinked as she looked around. Though she had been awake before she had still been too tired to look around at her surroundings and check them out for herself. However, now that she was fully awake she was quickly drinking in every detail of the fiery memorabilia on the walls the expensive looking twin blades that hung on the wall opposite her, the mat on the floor.

She then remembered the feeling of a warm hand holding hers when she had first stirred. At first she had shrugged it off as the residual effects of her dreams, but now that she came to think about it, the hand felt a lot like…like…

"Oh spirits" Jade ran a hand over her sweaty face, tears streaming down it. "Oh spirits"

She barley heard the calm soothing voice of the old lord, nor felt his consoling grip as he made to wrap a pair of comforting arms around her.

But none of that mattered now. Not when the thoughts in her head swirled around ominously, one question prevalent over the rest.

_What mess have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

Prince Zuko was not someone who liked to feel confused. It was a state of mind that often left him feeling angry, fidgety and altogether miserable.

So whenever he was confronted by these horrible feelings he did what he always felt inclined to do when frustrated.

Practice his firebending.

Or rather…just blast fire as hot and as hard as he could on deck whilst the other officers made to skulk away to leave him in peace.

He let out a great roar of pent up frustration as he sent a great jet of flame straight over the port side of the deck where it dissipated into a large plume of dark smoke.

_Why. Isn't. This. WORKING!_

He had eaten, washed, bathed but still nothing was working to relieve him of a tormenting thought that took form in a pair of green eyes.

He mentally tore at his hair whilst physically continuing to just aim fiery punches and kicks left right and centre, only to trip over his own feet as the ship rocked ever so slightly.

"Oww" he growled rubbing his bruised behind as he stood up, looking around quickly as he did so.

He winced as the light of the dawn hit him as the sun crept up over the horizon line, illuminating the rest of the deck and the one person standing by the stairs that led down to the galley.

It was Ruishi and he was looking as stern as ever as he stood only in his red tunic and dark pants.

Zuko couldn't help the burning feeling in his ears as the older man strode up to a few feet before him and gave him a bow.

But it was not the respectful dutiful bow of a soldier. No. This was the bow a combatant gave his opponent.

Zuko took a deep breath, steadying himself and quickly bowed in return, straightening up just as the older lieutenant took a fighting stance.

They waited, each one of them assessing each other sharply from feet to head until brown and gold amber orbs met squarely.

Then they both lunged.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Sorry it's been such a long time. Shen only brought you up to me an hour ago and I've been waiting for him to fall asleep before I started writing._

_I'm still staying in Zuko's room. I wanted to return to my own room, but Lord Iroh and Chan think it might be safer for me to sit tight here for one more night where it is closer to the medical quarters, just in case I feel sick again._

_Zuko in the meanwhile…well I'm not sure what he's gonna think about this arrangement. All I know is he's currently up on deck training with father._

_Honestly I don't know whether I should be jealous that father's giving him a lesson or pleased that the prince will most likely get his butt kicked._

_I know I sound like I'm being pretty ungrateful but still, old habits die hard…_

_Like my habit of constantly betraying my nation and helping the Avatar whenever I have the chance._

_In my dream, choosing my own path seemed like such a simple decision. _

_But now I'm awake and have to think about it, it just seems impossible. Life isn't simple. I mean I can't have my cake and eat it too. _

_Oh Spirits I sound like a total idiot don't I?_

_And the worst thing about that is I can't tell anyone about it. No one would understand, not my father, my brother, nor even Lord Iroh (even though he is still much wiser about these kind of things than anyone I've ever met)._

_I can't just betray the avatar…but neither do I want to betray my nation…or the prince for that matter._

_But still, maybe if he weren't trying to be such a jerk all the time… _

_He's nothing like Jin-Lee. Oh man now that was a guy any girl could melt for._

_Oh…yeah I should probably explain about him shouldn't I diary. _

_Jin-Lee was this guy from my home village. He was the son of the magistrate and just a year older than me. Really smart, really, really good looking guy. And when I say good looking I mean, hot damn! And by hot damn, I mean tall, dark rugged smokin' fan yourself with anything you can grab because you will blush. _

_I guess the hotness fits since he was a fire bender. But it wasn't just his looks that were nice. Jin-Lee was also very sweet. He was good with kids and liked to read and he was a great actor in the theatre troupe, which is how I got to know him. Well…more like me and the other dancers. I swear diary he could make some of the girls' faint with his impeccable manners._

_Not like prince grumpy ass that I have to deal with. Though to be fair, Zuko's actually not that bad looking. Or at least the part that's not scarred is nice, but even then its not actually as bad as it looks from a distance. It just looks worse because he keeps his head shaved weirdly. I bet if he grew his hair out he might actually look somewhat decent. Oh well…at least he's got nice eyes, if only he'd stop using them to glare at everything all the time!_

_I know, I know! I sound crazy. If I'm helping the Avatar then I should logically be against the prince right?_

_I should hate him, I should do everything I can to make his life a living hell, I should…I shouldn't want to stay…to help…to…to…like him…_

_Not that I like him in the romantic way! Oh-no-no-no-no-NO! NO! I do not see him in that way at all!_

_Oh spirits this is turning _

_I honestly do not know what to do anymore diary. I really don't…_

_And I don't know if I ever will…_

* * *

Zuko scowled wiping his sweaty brow as he sat up from his spot on the deck floor.

He had been sparring with Ruishi for half an hour. No actually that wasn't true. He'd been losing all his sparring matches whilst the older lieutenant easily swept him down, with nothing but a calm stare or a small smirk that accompanied a small piece of advice.

Like the one he heard just now as the older man towered over him, arms folded and an eyebrow raised.

"Tired you're highness?"

"No" Zuko spat but even so he struggled to his feet. Sleep deprivation and ten times of being knocked to his backside were certainly not doing him any favours.

Ruishi could clearly see that, for he put a hand on the prince's shoulder to steady him as he swayed a little.

"There is no shame in admitting what your body needs, because at some point or other, it's going to admit it for you"

Zuko would've snapped back only he was too tired. Besides, he admitted grudgingly, the man had a point. He felt like he was going to drop at any moment.

"You really should get some sleep" Ruishi said before he could stop himself. Damn, his parenting instincts were automatically kicking in.

But if Zuko noticed the concern he didn't show it, nor did he seem to care as he nodded, groaning like an undead zombie before slouching off to go below deck.

Ruishi shook his head with a small smirk. Boys would be boys, even if they were princes.

* * *

Even though day was creeping into being above deck, Zuko found his quarters completely dark and empty when he entered. But he didn't mind. He actually preferred it this way.

With a wide yawn he silently stalked over to his bedroll, stripping off his sweaty shirt as he did so and sliding under the covers.

He was pleased when his body was engulfed in warmth at once and sighed softly. His eyes shut as he rolled over onto his side doing his best to find his comfy spot. He was quick to find it, along with something rather warm and…solid?

Eyes still shut, Zuko frowned as he placed his hands on the object in his bed. It was soft and smooth, some parts of it covered in cotton and some others bare.

Intrigued he ran his hand over the side of the object and found it curved nicely under his fingers.

Unconsciously he snuggled closer to the object and buried his nose close to a curved bare area of smooth skin. It smelled faintly of Jasmine tea.

_Wait…jasmine tea? SKIN?!_

And even as the thought crossed his mind his ears picked up in the darkness a small soft sigh that was definitely not his own.

Zuko's eyes snapped open just in time to see the sleeping form of Jade Shi turn over to face him, a small smile playing on her lips.

The prince couldn't help but stare for a moment.

It was that same little smile she'd given him when he'd asked her to join him for the ship's music night. It was the small smile that she always gave whenever her brother and her joked with one another. The smile in short was the one that she wore whenever she had truly been happy.

And those moments had been few and far between. Zuko couldn't help but feel his gut churn uncomfortably as he remembered the kitchen maid's screams from the night before.

_But why was she crying for help? Who was she trying to help? What on earth could've made her so…scared…_

Jade wasn't the type to truly be frightened easily, if his recent observations of her were anything to go by.

She had not been afraid to stand up to him, to stand up to Akan, to fight the pirates, nor those earth bending soldiers, nor even of the volcano…

_But she is scared of Zhao…_

A small voice in the back of his head whispered only for another voice to proverbially shake its head.

_No…she's just scared of what Zhao would do to her if he found out about her._

And what would've the Commander done if he had known?

_He'd probably have locked her away in a coal mine for the rest of her life…or worse…_

Zuko frowned as he absentmindedly made to brush a lock of hair from Jade's smiling face.

This girl in a coal mine? Had he not seen proof of her unwavering stubbornness or resilience the thought that she would survive in such a dangerous environment as a prison mine was almost laughable.

Even so it was still a grim image to him and a wrong one.

Pain in his but though she may have been sometimes, she had still been loyal, if not to him then at least his uncle and her family.

Such faithful allegiance was hard to come by even amongst other fire-benders.

And she was an earth bender.

For some reason that thought no longer made his insides crawl as they once did.

Maybe it was because in spite of all that bending power, she still wore the red of the Fire Nation with pride.

He wondered faintly if there were people in the Fire Nation's Earth Kingdom Colonies like that. And then he began wondering what the colonies would truly look like?

Was everyone Fire Nation or were there people of the Earth Kingdom too? Was it possible for the blue of the Water Tribe to join them too?

Would it actually be possible four all the nations to co-exist together in-

His thoughts were wiped out by the sound of a soft giggle.

_Oh crap…_

Zuko tried his best to scramble away but Jade only giggled harder her eyes still shut with sleep as she snuggled into his bare chest.

"hmm…warm…"

_not good not good!_

He squirmed as the girl next to him suddenly decided to roll so that she was resting on top of him, her legs on either side of his waist and her head resting on his chest.

Zuko gulped as he felt her soft curves press against his own tense body. Oh man, this was worse then when they'd ridden the rhino together.

_Or is it better? _

A small sneering voice that was his own egged him on urging his own hands against his will to settle on the girl's back

"Jade…jade wake up!" he hissed softly, shaking her slightly.

This however did not still her. Instead she frowned slightly in her sleep and proceeded to snuggle herself further into his hold.

The prince flushed so red he was matching his scar and his sheets, and quickly grabbed at her hips only to groan a little as he accidently pressed her a little too close for comfort.

Instead he chose to grab her waist doing his best to pry the sleeping girl off of him, but only succeeding in tickling her sides instead.

Jade's small smile widened, completely unperturbed by her bedmate's struggling as she sighed softly.

"Oh Jin"

Zuko stopped in his tracks his fingers still hovering tantalisingly over her waist as she continued to giggle.

"Jin stop that it tickles"

Zuko didn't know who this "Jin" person was, but the sound of the name oddly enough sparked something hot and angry in the pit of his stomach.

_I'm not Jin! Who the hell is Jin? Why would he be tickling you?! Why would he even be touching you?_

These were all the horribly burning questions surging in the back of Zuko's partially sleep deprived flustered mind, however instead he said out loud:

"Jade wake up! you're dreaming. You gotta wake up."

_Oh spirits please hear my prayer and get this blasted girl off of me!_

Instead she giggled again and before Zuko could even think of scrambling away, she had leaned up to his face and pressed her lips against his.

* * *

MUAHAHAHAAHAAA! evil cliffhanger strikes again!

yeah so here's just a little taste of the drama that's due to unfold. Zuko and Jade aren't really together together yet (an probs won't be for a while) but they are beginning to take those (wonderfully amusing) steps.

took me a while to find out why Jade would kiss Zuko at this point in time, because he seems to be making most of the moves not her. But then i thought "Hey what if she had a guy she liked before him" i mean she is sixteen and like Zuko has Mai, she probably had someone who she at least had a crush on before she went to sea. and before i knew it this Jin-lee was born! *sigh* poor Zuko, you still have a ways to go...

Hope you guys enjoyed and Keep R&amp;Ring


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Oh Brother!**

Zuko had been kissed before.

His old childhood crush, Mai, had been his first when they were twelve and had given him his last one when he was thirteen.

That had been nearly two years ago, and it had been an innocent peck between two kids who barely had any experience in dating. It had been awkward, sloppy but still new and exciting.

It had also been before he got his scar.

After the horrible mark had been branded upon him, Zuko could not bear for anyone to look at his face, save his uncle and the physician Chan, and even then he hated the sympathetic stares they gave him.

To think that a girl would even want him after such a disfigurement was completely laughable, an absolute joke. For that is what he was, Zuko had thought bitterly; the banished prince; the disgrace of his nation.

No decent girl, or woman as he got older, would ever want a person like that.

Therefore, when Jade Shi's lips met his so tenderly and so willingly, he was completely stunned into silence and stillness.

_She's kissing Jin. She's kissing the guy in her dreams not you._

His mind tried to reason as it did its best to reset his body to react and push the still sleeping girl off of him.

But for some reason his body did not listen to a word his brain even said.

And so carefully, his hands on her waist tightened slightly and he pulled her closer.

He felt her smiling against his mouth as his fingers tickled her sides a little. For some reason, the sound of her giggle made him feel strangely lighter himself.

He was feeling so elated in fact that he didn't hesitate to playfully pinch some of her back (or was that her behind, he wasn't quite sure about what he was touching). Either way the affect was such that it made her gasp, her lips parting just enough for his tongue to slip between them hesitantly.

_Oh damn…this is so wrong…_

But even so it felt so damn good.

He grunted softly as he felt her own fingers scratch a little on his bare chest as she tried to grip at it.

But what he didn't notice was the way her green eyes slid open just a fraction, before widening to the size of dinner plates.

"GAH!"

Zuko gasped as with a hard wrench the pair of lips tore off him with a loud squeak that rent the air like a knife, as Jade sat bolt upright, hands over her mouth in shock and horror.

"Oh spirits! Oh spirits! What the hell? What the…" she trailed off as she looked down and saw the prince laying beneath her, his ponytail all messed up around his face which was redder than the tapestry on the wall.

As soon as their eyes met, Jade actually leapt off of Zuko landing flat on her behind onto the floor, where upon she made to scramble away to cling to the wall.

"What the hell were you-how were you-Why the hell were you kissing me?!" she whisper-screamed as Zuko sat up, his face setting into such a scathing scowl that it was a miracle his room didn't catch on fire.

"Only because you kissed me first" he snapped wiping at his mouth, which still tingled at the memory of her lips. "Or rather Jin."

Had Jade not been so shocked she might have sneered right back and told him to mind his own business. But right now her hammering heart and terror and humiliation were totally consuming her as she squeaked.

"How the hell do you know about Jin?"

"You said his name. Jin! Oh Jin!" Zuko sneered in mocking impersonation of her voice before snorting "Who is he? Your _boyfriend_?"

Now Jade finally snarled, an angry sight that would flatten a herd of Rhino's any second.

"You-you-you-you little-you-you! How dare you?! I would never-" she all but growled but Zuko only smirked smugly at her.

"No, you're right, you'd never have a boyfriend. So come on where is this Jin guy from? One of those stupid sailors from the port. Either way it was clear you enjoyed it."

"Shut up!" Jade spat but Zuko was all but ruthless in his verbal assault.

"Oh so he's one of the men from the-"

_Kathwack!_

The sound of the slap was so loud that it reverberated off the metal walls several times before silence fell.

Zuko blinked as Jade lowered her hand, astounded by how his cheek stung so horribly in the cold air.

But worse than the sting on his face, was the sting in his chest when he looked and saw the tears threatening to spill from Jade's angry face.

When she spoke, her voice was shaking, though from rage or from distress he could not tell.

"You know I really thought you might actually not be as much of a jerk as I first thought…but I guess I was wrong. You're a despicable, egotistical, selfish, jealous ass, who has no idea of how to treat anyone else with common human decency let alone respect."

"Jade I-" Zuko began but Jade only screeched over the top of him.

"DON'T YOU DARE! DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT ANYMORE!" she took a deep breath to swallow down the sob that threatened to escape from her as she choked "You-you have no right…none at all to call me that. And you have no right to touch me!" she added flinching away as Zuko tried to reach out to her.

His hand quickly dropped as she continued to move from him, trying and failing to blink back tears as she backed out of the door to his room, which she shut with a clang.

He shut his eyes, cringing to himself as he heard the sob escape her, and it took all his willpower to force himself to stay put where he was and not chase after her as he heard her run from the door.

Heard her run…from him. From his stupidity.

Zuko roared, a loud snarling almost feral sound that ripped through the air, tearing it to pieces as he slammed his fist hard against the metal walls of his room… one single bead of wet salt trickling down his cheek.

_Why?! Why do I always screw things up?!_

* * *

The crew of Zuko's ship had gotten used to seeing the Prince and the young kitchen maid fighting and scrapping at one another worse than a pair of dogs.

And yet all of them were astounded by the new silence that had fallen over the pair in recent time.

The first two days had been amusing enough. Most of the older shipmates smirked as the two youngest crew members ignored one another so pointedly that they didn't even speak to one another.

"Trouble in paradise" they had sniggered behind their hands.

However as the days passed the jokes and laughter faded as the crew finally began to see the truth, that somehow behind closed doors a big line had been crossed and not in a good way.

Jade was not a girl who was easily upset, and if she was she rarely let it show, save to her family. But this time Ruishi and Shen were just as in the dark as everyone else which in turn put the former in a very grouchy mood as he did his best to pry his daughter's mask.

Unfortunately that just made matters a whole lot worse…and the argument between father and daughter all the more horrible.

It wasn't a loud quarrel (they never were) but unfortunately for Jade she had inherited her father's uncanny ability to be able to communicate a lot without saying much out loud.

Whoever said that a picture is worth a thousand words obviously never met the Shi family, for their facial expressions alone could convey more than five thousand.

And so it was with that Ruishi Shi had stormed out of the kitchens one morning, his daughter's glare hard on his back as he left.

"So…the talk didn't go well" Shen gulped as his father stormed past him, grunting only once in response to his son's presence.

Shen sighed heavily and shook his head.

_That's it_!

He thought glaring as he glanced up and down the corridor.

_I'm gonna get to the bottom of this if its' the last thing I do. By any means necessary!_

And "by any means necessary" meant only one thing…

* * *

The trek to his sister's room was uneventful and Shen was unafraid of people passing by him on the way to it. It wasn't unusual for the two siblings to wander between rooms. They were after all the youngest crewmates, (not counting Zuko) and it made the much older members of the crew happy to see the siblings enjoying their youthful days...or at least what was left of them.

This thought was enough to wipe the smile off Shen's face as he entered his sister's room.

Small, simply adorned but cosy and warm…

_Just like her…_

He snorted as he shut the door and in two strides reached under her bedroll pillow and grabbing her journal.

_Now to find out about the little royal swine who's making her cry nearly every time they're alone!_

He wasted no time as he flicked to the last entry only to find that it was mostly blurred and covered in stains.

He frowned as he inspected the page. Most of it was water that had dropped onto nearly every second word.

_Tears_

He reasoned, his blood boiling in his veins nonetheless as he tried to find one word that was completely decipherable from the mess.

He found it after a full five minutes of searching, a few words scrawled and cramped into a corner of the page… and nearly choked on his own spit.

_"I can't believe I was stupid enough to have kissed him. I mean I didn't know I was kissing him." _A few more splodgy ink marks and then it continued "_And then he has the gall to accuse me of being a woman off the docks right after he kissed me back!"_

Had he not been in such shock Shen might have killed the prince right then and there. And he wouldn't have bothered with fire-bending. He'd have gone straight to strangle him.

_That little bastard how dare he!_

He would've torn the paper then and there and snarled to the heavens had a voice not spoken behind him.

"I would put that book back if I were you."

Shen froze and slowly turned, his eyes widening in surprise as he saw-

"Lord Iroh?"

Iroh nodded calmly and with a small smile, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Come, we must not talk here. Your sister's work is nearly over for the day, and she will need her rest just as much as you will need answers."

Shen nodded and quietly tucking his sister's journal back where he found it, before reaching out to pick up one of his pai sho tiles he had accidently left there the night before.

And not a moment too soon.

"Oh Shen, Lord Iroh" Jade yawned widely bowing to the older lord before patting her brother's shoulder.

"I left my pai-sho tile here" he held up the tile for her to see "I was going to play a few rounds with Lord Iroh, Ji, Lee and Quan"

"Then go! Go! Play your pai sho. I'm going to go train and then sleep" Jade groaned as she waved him off, clearly too tired to see anything suspicious about the older lord's presence down in the servants quarters as she made to rummage around her bed.

After bidding her goodnight and closing the door, Shen let his smile drop to a scowl.

_Spirits she lets herself work far too hard_

* * *

Though he born into the royal status, there were times Zuko truly hated being a prince. More often than not it was difficult for him to just find peace on his own, or even as he walked anywhere, for his presence was always noticed, always watched closely.

And as of late the crew were even more attentive to his movements than normal.

But unlike the other times, this time he knew exactly why.

His crew, jolly and light hearted though they were at times, were not fools. They knew he and Jade had fought badly, and they knew in some way that it had been _his_ fault.

And so did Zuko himself, though it made him even more furious just thinking about it.

_Me and my big mouth!_

He groaned as he pinched his nose, leaning his head back so that it hit the wall behind him, painfully.

_I guess I deserved that_

He reasoned as he looked about his dark room. However instead of helping his mood, it only aggravated it more, especially the bed.

Ever since that night, Zuko had avoided sleeping in it, choosing instead to sleep on cushions arranged on the floor with a blanket. Hell he even avoided looking at the damn thing, for whenever he did he felt his lips tingle and his body shudder in a way that felt good…a bit too good.

"Argh! Spirits!" he cursed to the empty room.

With a heavy sigh he leaned against the wall again (gently this time) his ear pressing up against the metal.

Through it he could hear the sounds of his uncle's voice as he spoke.

"-You know he is affected by this just as much as she is?"

_Oh great now even uncle's sharing the gossip behind my back_

Zuko snarled but paused as he heard another familiar voice reply.

"Not that difficult to see. Every time they fight he gets moody, but this time he's just plain miserable"

It was Jade's brother Shen. His usually light hearted jovial voice was so grim that Zuko's eyebrows rose in astonishment, even as he made to say:

"But that still doesn't excuse what he said to her"

"No I agree it doesn't" Iroh agreed just as grimly though with a hint of sadness. "But still this is their argument, and they are both old enough to deal with it on their own."

"I know. I keep trying to tell father that." Shen sighed, sounding more weary than the old general he was talking with.

"Your father has always been rather protective of her since the start. From what I remember your father telling me hers was a difficult birth"

"Of course it was difficult. She was born one month early. It's no wonder she has such impeccable timing" Shen snorted only to sighed again. "She was always such a small kid. Small but by spirits she was a fighter. I swear I still have the scars from when she used to bite me"

"Yes, you're little sister sure has spirit" Iroh chuckled softly only for the sound to fall away as Shen made to speak again, his voice this time quiet and sad.

"Yeah…though sometimes I'm afraid she forgets she has it…and I'm afraid that I can't help her see it"

Zuko couldn't see his uncle's face but he could hear the small patient smile in his voice as he said:

"My dear boy you sell yourself too short. For as long as even I can remember, you have always looked after Jade as best you can. And ever since your poor mother passed on four years ago, you have always done your best to make sure that she was looked after, clothed, fed, healthy and happy. Even when your father was not able to-"

"He could've been able to" Shen all but spat before, it seemed, he could stop himself. "he could've tried to remember he had a life and a family besides our mother"

Now it was Iroh's turn to sigh heavily.

"I understand your anger Shen, and I am not saying you are wrong to feel it. You were still just a boy when it happened-"

"Fourteen" Shen stated bluntly and there was a silence from Iroh "I was fourteen and Jade was ten. Even if I could've gotten a job and looked after myself, both Jade and I still needed him. We needed our dad. But he didn't need us-"

"Now you know that is not true" Iroh's voice turned from patient to stern so fast that Zuko almost winced as he continued to listen.

"Your father needed you more than you knew. He still does need you. The whole reason he refuses to let your sister go, is because he's afraid of losing you both. You are both the only thing he has left of the love of his life."

Iroh paused to take a few deep breaths after which he continued his voice slightly tremulous.

"Shen, I know this is no excuse for your father's past actions whatever they may be, but I can tell you from personal experience that to lose a wife and to lose a child are both things that no man alive should ever experience. Both hurt more than you can ever imagine. And neither can you ever truly recover from the pain of it, no matter how much time passes."

Shen was silent as the older lord took a deep shuddering breath to steady himself. When he spoke next he was as calm as a cucumber.

"We are getting off topic"

"Yes we are" Shen agreed quickly, sounding a little ashamed, though he was quick to cover it up with a polite mutter of "May I have some more tea?"

"Of course my dear boy, of course" Iroh quickly coughed and soon all Zuko could hear was the pouring of liquid from cups that were slurped and put down.

Zuko waited patiently as Shen made to speak again, this time his voice hardened quite severely indeed.

"Now about your nephew and my sister…what actually happened?"

"From what you read in her diary I thought you'd know" Iroh snorted sounding a little amused.

"Only that they kissed and that he kissed her back before insulting her and comparing her to a dock wench" Shen barely managed to keep the snarl out of his voice, but even so Zuko felt his insides drop.

He'd yet to ever see Shen lose his temper, and given what he had seen of his father and sister, Zuko was not looking forwards to finding out how bad it was.

So he listened raptly hoping (cowardly he knew) that his uncle might be able to dull the anger out of the older teen, only to face palm as his uncle said:

"Yes he did."

_Crap I'm screwed._

"That being said" Iroh piped up and again Zuko's head rose in hope "He does regret every word. I am sure that given the opportunity he would apologise to her, and I am sure that given time she would forgive him."

"Unlikely" Shen grunted as he took a swig of tea "I've never seen her this mad before. That being said, I don't think I've ever seen her this frazzled about someone since our mom died"

"Oh? And who was that last someone?" Iroh asked curiously and Zuko could once again hear the hint of a smirk in his uncle's voice. It appeared too in Shen's as he made to snigger.

"A boy in her acting troupe. Jin-Lee, the magistrate's son. Talented fire-bender, but a bit of a shallow and arrogant little prick. Not that Jade or the other girls seemed to care. He acted well enough to fool them into liking him."

"And Prince Zuko?" Iroh asked a sly edge to his voice. "Where does he stand in comparison to this _talented_ actor?"

For some reason Zuko found himself holding his breath as he waited for Shen to think.

"Prince Zuko…hmm…difficult to tell really. But I do know this for a fact." Shen's voice was stern again "if he dares call my sister a whore again I will personally burn his entire face off myself."

"Not as long as I'm around" Iroh tutted, though there was a hint of amusement in his voice "As much as I understand your anger young man, the prince is still my nephew, and if there is to be any punishment for his behaviour it will be dealt with by me. And if the crime warrants it I will allow you to enact a _reasonable _level of justice"

"I guess I can live with that" Shen agreed with a small chuckle.

There was a small clink as two cups were toasted to one another, but already Zuko had prized himself away from the wall and had stood up to his feet.

_Well…that was…bizarre…_

He blinked to himself as he stumbled a little on his way to the door.

Air…he needed fresh air to mull over this new information.

_No._

A calm but firm voice in his brain told him as he reached for the door handle.

_No…Shen's right you need to find her and apologise…_

_But it wasn't my fault_

Another part of his head whined childishly as he strode out the door and down the corridor.

_She started it. She kissed me!_

_And you continued it and then you called her a whore you idiot._

The calm voice clipped only for the childish one to groan.

_Yeah but she was thinking of another guy and kissing me. How could she –who even does that?_

_Plenty of other people. How do you think most of the people at court handle their arranged marriages?_

The calm voice reasoned before adding:

_Why? Did you enjoy it? Were you jealous of Jin? Is that why you did it? Did you insult her for liking him? just like how you couldn't stand her having a better family._

But did she really have a better family.

The honest answer was yes. But even so Zuko could still not help but ponder over what he had just heard.

Zuko had figured that Jade's mother was dead for quite some time (it didn't take a genius to work out after all).

But after hearing all of that talk between Shen and his uncle…it felt almost surreal to even just think about.

Ruishi wasn't ever a man to shirk from his responsibilities. From all Zuko had seen in these past two years the man was by far the most dutiful soldier and attentive, if slightly overbearing, father.

In fact if he had been honest with himself, it had always been one of the reasons he had been pissed off at Jade.

He, the crown prince, the one was supposed to have been adored by his people as the next potential ruler. Instead he got banished and scarred by his own father and thrown out, banished to hunt for the most powerful being in the world, whilst the rest of his nation laughed and scorned him behind his back.

Whereas she, Jade, was only a mere servant girl. Just one kitchen maid working at the bottom of a dingy ship with barely more than a small chest of clothes, one journal to confide in and one jade pendant to her name. And yet for whatever little she had, she still had she had everything he wanted.

A loving family, good friends… a person whom she liked…

Jin…

Even though he did not know the person, the name made Zuko's blood boil so hotly in his head that he accidently bent the heat in the corridor up a few degrees.

He didn't understand why he was so angry? Jade was a pretty girl for her age, anyone with working eyes could see that from a mile off. It stood to reason that there would be other boys interested in her.

Other boys whom she might be interested in.

He knew he shouldn't care. Knew that it was stupid of him to care. But somehow the thought of Jade with another boy…it just felt wrong…plain wrong…

Zuko stopped short midway up the stairs, his entire body going as still as stone.

Unfortunately for him his timing couldn't have been more disastrous for at that moment something clattered down from the deck and towards the stairs that led up towards the deck.

Zuko looked down and was surprised to see it was a shiny metal sai, sharp and clean, well made and balanced.

He reached down to grab it, only for his hand to touch another, far more slender and delicate than his.

He looked up quickly and gulped as a pair of green eyes met his in surprise

_Oh crap…_

His throat went dry as Jade's surprise turned into a hard disgusted glare.

"Prince Zuko" she clipped formally as she snatched her sai from the step.

"Jade-" Zuko began but already she was past him, her eyes set firmly on the corridor beyond as she all but ran from him.

He caught her arm quickly before she could get too far.

"I'm sorry" he murmured before she could wrench herself away.

Jade opened her mouth, then closed it, then swallowed and then said in a voice that was as steely as an iron cast door.

"Good night your highness"

And with that she tore her arm out of his grip and dashed down the corridor, leaving Zuko behind to stare after her as her head of brown hair whipped around a corner.

As soon as she was gone he swore to himself again.

_Damn it! what is with that girl?! I apologised didn't I?! Argh! Why does this even matter to me? WHY DO I CARE SO MUCH?!_

But even as he thought it the calm voice in his head spoke up once more.

_Because…you like her…_

There was a silence in the dark and then Zuko groaned loudly.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me"

* * *

MUAHAHAHAHA! NOW THE FUN BEGINS!

so zuko's finally realizing a little bit about himself and his feelings. but his struggles are not over yet. I know he apologized but personally i think Jade herself also has to do a bit more maturing before anything real can really happen between them.

But yeah, so a little bit more on Jade's (and her brother's) backstory was covered. it was fun writing from her brother Shen's perspective (though i admit that was sneaky reading from her diary) and from Iroh's (he's always interesting to write about) i hope i get to do more of them as well as our two teen idiots.

And as for jade...i guess even her family's got their issues (as does everyones families). don't worry the full story about them will be given in time (and i promise you it will be worth it).

hope you enjoyed and keep R&amp;Ring


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Of Thunder and Lightning**

_Dear Diary,_

_Today marks three weeks since my fever broke, three weeks since I made the decision to help the Avatar…three weeks since I fought with prince-_

_No! no! I'm not going to even disgrace your pages by even mentioning that ungrateful dishonourable ass ever again. Even though it's thanks to him the entire crew is on edge and feeling angry._

_It's also thanks to him my father and I are also not speaking to one another. I know he means well and he's worried sick, but seriously father just doesn't know when to stop and leave me when I need to be alone. _

_Seriously diary its not like I'm ten years old again and need a shoulder to cry on. I'm almost sixteen dammit! I can look after myself now as well as look after an entire crew. I don't need father hovering over my shoulder twenty four seven._

_And neither do I need that goddamn prince doing so either. Every time I find myself alone and in the same room as him (whether it be in passing or when I'm cleaning) he always tries to talk to me. Not that I give him much time to do so. If he even so much as opens his mouth I just get out and walk._

_What he did by kissing me back and calling me a whore was so wrong on so many levels and I don't care if he apologises I won't forgive him._

_He's only trying to get back into my good books so that the crew doesn't mutiny against him, because he and I both know that if it came down to them choosing who they liked more they'd obviously not bite the hand that literally feeds them._

_In short, I've learnt my lesson and I'm no longer fooled by his little acts of kindness anymore. No from now on Jade Shi will look after herself and her crew._

_No more conniving princes to trick this girl anymore._

_No sir. Not me._

* * *

"Agh! Dammit!" Jade hissed as she did her best to balance the heavily laden tea tray on top of a large low table. It was close to the time Lord Iroh liked to have his late morning tea and she was already running late with cleaning chores pending back in the kitchens when the order for Ginseng came.

_Hopefully Prince Jerk-ass_ _isn't with him_

"OWW" she winced as she accidently tripped over sideways from the ships gentle sway.

For all her strong stances in her earth bending, why couldn't she ever find her sea legs on this blasted ship?

"Jade?" a man's voice piped in from a corridor.

Jade looked up quickly in panic only to sigh in relief as she caught sight of an older lieutenant with short grey hair and facial hair.

"Oh hey Ji" she grunted as she tried to right herself. "On break?"

"Yeah just for five minutes. Need some help with that?" Ji smirked as he walked towards her.

"Oh no I'm fine Ji, I'm just-" but what Jade was, he never found out for she almost teetered to the side as the ship swayed again.

With a fond eye roll and shake of the head Ji quickly reached out and steadied the young girl before she could drop herself and her heavy cargo.

"Here maybe I should take this" he said and before she could refuse he had taken the table from her hands, leaving her with only the tray and tea.

"Thanks" Jade puffed smiling gratefully. Ji smiled back in return and gave her a solid nod before they both started to walk down the corridor together.

Once they had turned a corner Ji glanced at Jade and for the first time she noticed a slight crease in the man's brow.

"What's up Ji? Something wrong" Jade asked almost wishing she hadn't when Ji's brow furrowed and he said.

"Yeah actually…um…I know it isn't my business Jade. But the crew and I were wondering-"

"No I will not apologise to Zuko" Jade snapped so sharply that Ji almost flinched.

Instead he just made to cough.

"No, no. Actually we were wondering if you were going to cook the big chicken-boar tonight. Apparently the guys from engineering are feeling peckish for something big and meaty, but they didn't know if Dango's got anything already planned or prepped."

"Oh?" Jade blinked and felt her cheeks burn red "Oh right. The moo-sow… Actually that's not a bad idea, it's probably gonna go off if we keep it out much longer than a few days. yeah I guess Dango and I could do it tonight. He's already planning on making spicy meat curry with rice." She smiled brightly, hoping that her sheepishness didn't show on her face.

"Yeah, a curry sounds good." the lieutenant made to nod back happily, though it was quick to fade again as he quirked an eyebrow down at her. "But now that you mention the prince-"

Jade groaned.

"Will no one let that drop?"

"I'm afraid not" Ji shook his head, a small scowl gracing his features. "everyone thinks that if you two just make up it'll all be fine. But I told them, if Zuko doesn't apologise then _you_ don't have to say anything back to him in return"

"Ah…yeah Ji…about that" Jade muttered her cheeks going pink again "He kinda did"

Ji stopped in his tracks his eyes wide.

"He what?"

"He apologised. Zuko I mean" Jade mumbled her hands tensing on the tray as Ji stared at her in absolute shock.

When he spoke he almost sounded breathless.

"Wait you mean he actually said I'm sorry? As in the actual words came out of that royal dumbass's mouth-"

"Yeah" Jade nodded before turning her face away "But I told him to go stuff it"

"You what?!" Ji's eyes were almost bulging out of his skull.

"I know. You think I'm stupid-" Jade bit her lip, but Ji only cut in.

"Stupid?! Kid you are insane! In all my years of serving aboard this ship I have never even once heard the prince ever apologise to anyone who is not his uncle, and only then he does it rarely"

"You didn't hear what he said" Jade snapped over the top of him "What he said was…what he did was absolutely disgraceful...dishonourable to me and the virtues my family taught me. So sue me for still being pissed off at him even if he does apologise"

Ji opened his mouth to retort, caught sight of the slightly over bright green eyes glaring up at him and shut his mouth quickly. The girl and the prince were already in such a state, the last thing he needed was the girl's damned father and brother hounding him for upsetting her further.

Jade seemed to guess what he was thinking because she sighed heavily.

"Sorry Ji…I shouldn't have snapped like that"

"No it's ok" Ji assured her quickly as they both began to start walking again "Besides between you and me you looked like you really needed to let off some of that steam"

"Yeah." Jade huffed "Somehow writing in a diary just doesn't cut it the same way-"

"As training with your natural element? Yes it must be hard not to have a rock you could punch"

"Yeah-wait WHAT?!" Jade spluttered as she stared wide eyed at Ji who began to chortle.

"HA! What kid? Two years at sea and you think us old sea farers wouldn't have noticed?"

"But how-"

"Dango" the older lieutenant said simply "He once caught you bending the coal in the ovens"

"How long ago was this?"

"about a couple of months after we first set sail from the Fire Nation"

Jade's jaw felt like it was hitting the ground now.

"You mean to tell me" she breathed in horror "that you and the crew have all known that I was a …a _you-know-what_ for all this time?"

"Well not all the crew" Ji shrugged. "Only us older lieutenants and a couple of the senior engineers, plus a couple of the sailors like Quan and Huan. They're all trustworthy fellows. Oh yes and Lord Iroh too. He knows. We didn't tell Akan or his buddies though" he added when Jade made to open her mouth again "No we didn't want to give him more ammunition to use against you"

"What do you mean ammunition? And for that matter what the hell was his deal with me? Why was he such an ass? What did I do" Jade groaned loudly.

"You didn't do anything he was just a - wait a second…you don't know?" now it was Ji's turn to frown.

"Know what?" Jade narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

Ji pursed his lips a rather strained and pained scowl gracing his features.

"I'm not sure whether I should be telling you this." he growled under his breath "Your father told me not to tell…but I guess you are old enough to understand"

"Understand what?" Jade scowled and Ji sighed.

"Jade do you remember the day you first joined the crew."

"How could I forget?" Jade snorted "I spent most of the time throwing up until we reached the gates of Azulon"

"Yes well apart from the sea-sickness do you remember serving us our first meal that night?"

"You mean the meal that all of you guys thought a tiny girl like me couldn't cook and laughed at me as I had to use a footstool to see into the pot?" Jade smirked and was pleased to see Ji bristle uncomfortably.

"Yeah well we are still sorry about that" he mumbled before coughing "but anyways, do you remember, when we were laughing at you what Akan said"

"Vaguely" Jade bit her lip as she tried to remember "Didn't he say something about if I'm not so good at cooking then at least I'd make a good open flower or whatever when I got older."

"Wow you really have a good memory" Ji shook his head out to clear it before he made to answer "Anyway's I don't think you really know what he meant did you?"

"No…but I didn't think it would ever be good. Why what does it actually mean?" Jade frowned up at the old lieutenant, whose face had gone a bright shade of red as he spluttered.

"Well…an open flower, means a girl who-" he leaned in and whispered in her ear.

Jade's eyes widened in shock as she gasped loudly.

"Oh that stinking son of a-"

* * *

The day was bright and the sky was clear. A perfect day.

Or at least it would have been if Prince Zuko wasn't in such a foul mood.

He scowled as he looked through his telescope at the sky, which was a lovely pristine blue.

_Oh come on?! Where the hell are they? They have to travel north and they'll be staying along the coast to keep getting supplies._

He rolled his eyes to himself just as his uncle made to suck in a deep breath of the ocean air.

"There is a storm coming. A big one"

"You're out of your mind uncle" Zuko frowned in confusion and irritation. "It's perfect. Not a cloud in sight" _or an Avatar's flying bison. _He added in his head.

But his uncle shook his head grimly.

"A storm is approaching from the North. I suggest we alter our course and head south west"

"We know the Avatar is travelling Northward. So we will do the same" Zuko was in no mood to argue, least of all with his uncle who was making to try speak to him in an annoyingly placating voice.

"Prince Zuko consider the safety of the crew-"

"Argh! The safety of the crew doesn't matter" Zuko cried out just as two pairs of footsteps came up from below deck.

Zuko's gut dropped as he wheeled about and caught sight of Jade walking with Lieutenant Ji, who was helping her carry a low table whilst she was carrying a tray laden with his uncle's morning pot of tea.

Both of them had been laughing up until they'd heard his shout and saw him face them.

Zuko's eyes were quick to look at Jade. But she was just as swift to ignore him and turn to place the tea tray on the ground.

Aggravated Zuko rounded on Ji whose face had turned stony as the prince turned all but snarled in his face.

"Finding the Avatar is far more important than any individual's safety"

"he doesn't mean that. He's just all worked up" he heard his try to reason to Ji. But Zuko didn't care.

Let them hate him. He wasn't here to be liked anyway. He was on this ship to capture the Avatar. No more, no less.

But even as he stormed up to the balcony of the command tower to brood, his mind could not help but stray from the Avatar to Jade, even as he made to look down on the deck.

He could see her far below, a distinct slender red and brown figure leaning over a pai sho board and chuckling as his uncle made to crack a joke.

"Agh!" he growled to himself as he continued to watch her giggle and serve more tea.

She was still all happy and smiling for the crew, but why was she continuing to ignore him like he was mud? He knew he had done the wrong thing and he was apologising for it day in and day out.

So why couldn't she just believe him and accept his remorse like any other human being?

And why, of all the people he had to have liked…Why did it have to be her?

Why her? Why was she special? She was just a kitchen maid!

_A kitchen maid who can fight pirates, challenge you in a fight without even thinking and who can cook and serve a hundred meals day in day out whilst keeping the entire crew in check. Not to mention she's pretty._

His brain told him, but this did very little to alleviate his throbbing temple.

_Alright so fine, she's pretty and strong. But so are plenty of other girl's right? Like Mai. She's strong and good with knives -_

_So can Jade. Plus she can bend both earth and Lava _

A second voice in his head reasoned only for the first one to speak over it.

_But Mai's nobility-_

_So is Jade_

The second voice countered much to his annoyance.

_Yeah, disgraced nobility. Her father's family disowned them. Doesn't count. But still…_

"Argh! Why me? Why bloody me?"

Zuko frowned as he watched her and his uncle continue their game.

He couldn't help but notice that when she sat she did so with poise and self-possession just like a real lady would at court.

And yet in spite of her obvious dignity, he had the stupidity to doubt her honour and call her a…

"Argh! That girl" He groaned loudly letting his forehead rest on the metal railing.

Meanwhile behind him in the Helm, two of the Quan and one of his junior sailor's glanced at one another, the former of them holding out his hand.

"There see! I told you he was thinking about her. now cough it up youngin', quick"

The young sailor grumbled under his breath as he roughly shoved a few silver coins into the old helmsman's hands.

* * *

It was midday and down below on deck Jade spared a small glance up at the balcony as she took a sip of her tea, waiting as Lord Iroh made to finish his move on the pai sho table.

He looked up just in time to see her scowl.

"Jade may I ask you something" The old general frowned concernedly.

"Yes sir?" Jade blinked in confusion back at him, much to his amusement.

"I understand what my nephew said to you was very rude and nasty in its own right. But I have to know, is it his words that bothered you or the fact that he said them that has upset you."

There was a silence as Jade stared at the older general her face as pale as death warmed up.

When she spoke next her voice was trembling, though from hurt or from suppressed rage it was difficult to tell.

"Is there any real difference between the two?"

"My dear girl" Iroh quirked a stern brow at her "We both know you are smart enough to figure that one out for yourself."

"I don't care" Jade huffed and looked back down to the board to make her move, doing her best to avoid keen stare aimed at her.

"Oh but I think you do"

"And what makes you think that?" Jade spat, regretting it instantly as those warm amber eyes, so much like his nephew's, made to pierce straight through her as he said:

"I believe you know the answer to that too"

"Hmph" Jade pouted making to take a sip of her tea, but said nothing to respond. How could she? Every answer she was thinking of was all quite vulgar and rude.

And angry though she may be of his nephew, there was no way in hell she was going to let herself lose her cool with the dragon of the west, especially after he had done so much for her family.

And for her…

A sting of guilt stabbed into her heart as she made to pour out the tea for the older lord who only smiled in that calm, patient yet knowing way as he guessed her thoughts.

"You need not feel guilty for speaking your mind Jade. It is one of your great strength's, one which you shall need more and more as you get older."

"But that doesn't mean I can throw caution to the winds and remove the filter from my mouth willy nilly" Jade clipped, her face a blank mask. Man how she hated his perceptiveness sometimes.

"True" Iroh nodded in agreement "but that is not my point. What I mean to say is that you have been blessed with many strengths both mental and physical. And like how you do your best to refine your bending, these strengths must be trained and refined. Otherwise you like many others will fall out of balance. Now I do believe it is your move"

Jade looked down at the board and saw to her mounting irritation that Lord Iroh was two moves away from winning and she had no way to stop him.

"Don't worry Jade. You almost had me that time." Lord Iroh chuckled as she groaned in defeat again.

"Tell you what, why don't we play again, only this time lets put a bet on it"

"No offence Lord Iroh," Jade's eyes narrowed "but I'm not too fond of gambling"

"Oh I didn't say a gamble rather…a wager" Iroh smirked "If you win this next round you get the entire week off starting from today, including a few days docked on land. And if I win…" he leaned in and murmured "you and Zuko have to both at least apologise to one another. I'm not saying you have to forgive him-" he steamrolled loudly over the girl as she opened her mouth "But at least you both can attempt to come to some accord that benefits you both"

Jade bit her lip as she thought hard.

Whilst she did not look forwards to having to face Zuko again, a week off work including shore leave was a very, very tempting offer. She had not seen land for just a little over a month now, and she was simply itching to feel hard solid ground that didn't rock beneath her feet as she walked. Plus any excuse to be alone and practice her earth-bending was always a good bonus.

And so it was with a determined look that she began to reset the pai-sho board for another round.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I've just finished my pai-sho match for Lord Iroh and am just quickly snatching a breather for myself before I have to start preparing for the evening meal._

_I know it seems early but completely butchering a massive whole moo-sow is a very hard slog. _

_Usually Dango takes on this job as it is very messy and tedious, but today he's letting me do it on my own, seeing as he's prepping and serving the entire lunch service on his own today. _

_But I'm not too worried. I've butchered the meat many times before with his assistance so I know what to do. Before he came on the ship as a proper cook, Dango owned a small butcher's shop back in the homeland, which is weirdly ironic considering he's such a klutz._

_Even so I have to admire the man for his keenness in his work because let me tell you butchery is not a job for the faint of heart. _

_My father and brother are both the strongest people I know and even they are very disturbed by the strange sights and smells of raw meat and various other animal bodily parts. _

_Worst of all are those rare occasions when Dango and I are given a freshly killed animal and have to skin (or de-hair),_ _eviscerate and split the entire carcass ourselves. Seriously diary the amount of meat, guts (and sometimes blood) I get all over my hands and apron (or rather my extra butchers apron), it makes me look like I'm a mad serial killer. _

_It's a good thing I've inherited my mother's strong stomach, my father keeps saying and for once I agree because if there's one thing that looks rather revolting to deal with its moo-sow entrails. And not only do I have to look and chop the damn things but I also have to make sure we can prep the meat for use in other things like sausages and cutlets. That way we can avoid wastage and save money. _

_Oh well. For all it's disturbing looks and smells, at least it will end up being a delicious meal…and take up most of my evening time…and give me more than enough of an excuse not to meet the prince again today._

_Since I lost my last pai-sho game to Lord Iroh I am now under obligation to find the prince and make peace with him._

_Alright diary just hear me out before you start freaking out at me to stop fighting with him already._

_The truth is…to some degree I do forgive him for what he did and said. I obviously kissed him against his will and angry about being taken advantage of he lashed out (though he didn't need to call me a whore because of one kiss)._

_But it's precisely because of that kiss that I'm worried. I'm not sure of what Zuko and I had before we argued but I can tell that now even if I do forgive him, everything will be different._

_And I'm not sure I'm quite ready for such a change yet…_

* * *

"Well, well, well. Looks like your uncle was right about the storm after all"

"Lucky guess"

To say that Zuko was irritated was beyond stupid. His scowl was furious and frustrated as he tore his eyes away from the ever impending wall of very tall very dark storm clouds that lay before their boat, and towards the equally fuming Lieutenant Ji and his comrades.

"Lieutenant" the prince stormed up to the older man with a growl "You better learn some respect. Or I will teach it to you"

But if he thought that was going to keep the soldier at bay he was dead wrong, for even as he turned away Ji retorted angrily:

"Respect? What do you know about respect?"

_No Ji don't go down that path?_

Lord Iroh shook his head as he stood aside and watched his nephew still in his steps as the lieutenant continued to bark:

"The way you talk to everyone around here, from your hard working crew, to your esteemed uncle to the one girl that might've actually liked you, shows you know nothing about respect!"

_Oh dear. Now he's done it._

Lord Iroh face palmed as he saw Zuko's stance stiffen. But Ji just continued on, not heeding the red-alert signs everyone else was reading and backing away from fast.

"You don't care about anyone but yourself! But then again, what else can I expect from a spoiled prince"

Zuko wheeled about, eyes flashing dangerously as he took a fighting stance, which was returned by Ji. Their bracers both met in the middle clanging and hissing as steam rose from their palms, two flames ready to-

"Enough!"

The two hands were forced away from one another as Lord Iroh came between the two opponents, his face stern and firm.

"We are all a bit tired from being at sea for so long. I am sure that after a bowl of noodles everyone will feel much better" he gave the lieutenant a particularly hard stare.

Ji quickly backed down and stalked off, albeit rather reluctantly to join his friends who were walking down below deck.

As soon as they were gone Iroh reached out to put a hand on his nephew's shoulder.

But his nephew only shrugged him off with a snap.

"I don't need your help keeping order on my ship"

Iroh could not help but sigh heavily as Zuko stormed off to glower at the approaching storm.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

It was late afternoon and fast approaching evening, when Jade finally stepped out of the kitchen, her apron stained with meat and guts.

_Phew! That is nasty._

She grimaced as she smelled herself.

She sighed heavily and was about to let loose her hair from it's tight bun, but stopped herself when she remembered she still had her dirty gloves on.

_Spirits I hope I can bathe quickly before dinner service._

She walked down the corridor, doing her best to avoid passing other crew mates with her stench.

She had just about reached the entrance to the galley where many of the crew were seated around a large cooking pot and talking in hushed voices, when she heard a loud cry of:

"Hey Jade!"

It was the Dango who was giving her a stern look.

"yes?" She blinked unsure of what was going on as she approached.

"Come here" the old cook beckoned to her to join him beside his cooking

Cautiously she did as she was told, but even as she made to stand beside her boss a bowl was shoved into her hands and Dango filled it up to the brim.

"Now you will sit and eat"

"Huh?" Jade blinked much to the amusement of the other crew members.

"eat." Dango repeated sternly pointing his wooden spoon at her "And make sure you finish all of what I have given you. A young growing girl like you needs your nourishment. And I will not have you skipping your meals again. Head cook's orders"

He added when Jade made to glower angrily at him.

She didn't like being forced to do things, nor did she like people telling her how to handle or take care of herself. If she was hungry she would eat and if she was tired she would-

Her stomach rumbled as she inhaled the hot broth scent of the soupy noodles in her bowl.

"Fine" she grumbled and at once began to eat.

_Damn its' so good…but I still want a bath._

She internally whined as she listened to the others talking.

Eventually the talk turned to events earlier that day, events to which there was much anger and frustration.

"I'm sick of taking his orders and I'm tired of chasing his Avatar"

It was Lieutenant Ji who finally cracked, and he was positively fuming as he made to cry out.

"I mean who does Zuko think he is?"

There were a couple of here-here's from the other men as they slurped at their noodles or drinks.

But even though she was very tempted to join them, Jade kept her mouth shut.

No…it wasn't her place to comment. Especially since she had promised Lord Iroh she would try to make amends with his nephew.

Speaking of the old general-

"Would you really want to know?"

"Lord Iroh" Ji and some of the others jumped to their feet but the old lord was just as quick to respond.

"it's ok. You don't need an excuse. May I join you?"

"Of course" there was much scrambling about as the crew made to make space for the general who sat down courteously on a crate one of them had pulled out from the dark shadows.

"Try to understand" Iroh said gravely as he stroked his beard "my nephew is a complicated young man. He has been through much. I know it seems hard to believe-" he added glancing briefly at Jade who kept her eyes on her food as she continued to listen.

"-but he wasn't always as bitter as he is now. When he was younger he was very bright and eager to learn what he could to be the next ruler of his nation. So much so that one day, a few days after his thirteenth birthday, he tried to attend a war meeting with his father and the commanding generals."

Lord Iroh sighed and his face fell into a sad frown.

"I did my best to dissuade him from attending. I knew how stuffy and uptight these generals could be, traits that would undoubtedly clash with my nephew's rather reckless passionate perspective. Nonetheless his eagerness won me over and I allowed him to sit with me during the meeting on the condition that he would not speak out of turn"

"But of course he did" one of the ship's senior engineers growled as he took a sip of his drink

Iroh nodded gravely.

"Yes. But even then it wasn't his fault. You see, one of the older general's had a plan to wipe out a particularly strong Earth Kingdom battalion by distracting them and surprise attacking them from behind. It would have been a good offensive attack, were it not for the fact the general wanted to use fresh inexperienced recruits to be the distraction."

Jade spluttered on her soup, choking as she wheezed.

"WHAT?!"

She wasn't the only one.

Several crewmates, including her brother who had been talking with a few friends, were all staring at Lord Iroh, their faces masks of horror as the breathed.

"Sending new troops to fight as bait?!"

"That's just like sending a herd of baby pig-chickens to the slaughterhouse!"

"Yes it was a very callous and cold move" Iroh nodded again taking a sip of his drink. "Of course my nephew was outraged. Like you all he did not think it was right to just sacrifice so many innocent lives just for winning one battle and he told the general so himself."

_Told or yelled?_

Jade pursed her lips.

She could easily imagine him, the young prince standing up and yelling his lungs out at a room of faceless older men, his golden amber eyes blazing fiercely at them…just like how they had done on the night they had fought.

The thought made her shudder, though she quickly covered it up by taking another bite of her food as the general made to continue his story.

"Of course Zuko was right you see, but it was not his place to speak out. There were…dire consequences. After Zuko's outburst in the meeting, the Fire Lord became very angry with him. He said that Prince Zuko's challenge of the General's plan was an act of complete disrespect and there was only one way to resolve this…"

"Agni Kai" Ji murmured just as gravely "A fire duel"

"That's right" Iroh murmured sadly "Zuko looked upon the old general he had insulted and declared that he was unafraid. But Zuko misunderstood. When he turned to face his opponent he was surprised to see that it was not the general."

Jade felt her heart sink in her stomach. She had a bad feeling about where this was going but could not stop herself from listening raptly.

"Zuko had spoken out against the general's plan, but by doing so in the Fire Lord's War Room, It was the Fire Lord himself he had disrespected. Zuko would have to duel his own father."

There was a deafening silence as all eyes stared transfixed at the old general, none of them even noticing the small shadow of a girl disappear from behind them.

* * *

_"Please father! I only had the Fire Nation's best interests at heart. I'm sorry I spoke out of turn!"_

_"You will fight for your honour"_

_"I meant no disrespect! I am your loyal son"_

_"Rise and fight Prince Zuko"_

_"I won't fight you!"_

_"You will learn respect and suffering will be your teacher!"_

Zuko shut his eyes willing himself not to listen to the horrible voice, only to find to his anguish that it was changing into something else… a girl's voice.

_"You're a despicable, egotistical, selfish, jealous ass, who has no idea of how to treat anyone else with common human decency let alone respect"_

"Stop it! stop it!"

His hands gripped hard into fists so that the candles on the table he was sitting before all flared up at once.

_No…gotta keep calm_

He tried to flex his hands, looking down on them and onto the black dragon made of coal.

It had crumbled slightly and had coated his hand in black soot -

"WHOA!" he cried out as the rock suddenly jerked violently to the side. As it did so there was a large crashing sound outside and a great big flash of light.

His heart hammering in his chest he scrambled to his feet and bolted out of his room, dodging this way and that as other crew members rushed up alongside him onto the deck.

The entire ship looked a mess, rain was pelting down on the deck in droves and waves were striking them left right and centre. Above them the dark storm clouds were hammering their thunder and lightning bolts down to the sea, like a great massive drumroll of the heavens.

"Where were we hit?!" Zuko cried out.

"I don't know!" Ji yelled as he slid and slipped beside him on the rocking surface.

Zuko opened his mouth to bark an order only to stop short as a loud piercing shriek rent the air.

It was his uncle who found the source.

"LOOK!" he pointed up to the command tower.

Zuko felt his heart freeze in his chest.

What had once been a whole solid balcony was now a smoking wreckage of steel…with someone dangling off of a random piece of metal.

"The Helmsman!" Zuko yelled as he and Ji rushed to the emergency ladder built in on the side of the tower.

As the prince climbed up higher, he realised that there was not just Quan dangling off the balcony but another person who was doing her best to reach him from a rather precarious position on the half destroyed balcony.

"Hold on Quan!" Jade yelled as she made to grasp onto the old helmsman's hand, whilst at the same time doing her best to maintain a strong grip on the only intact piece of balcony.

It was a very hard slog. What with the way the wind was howling about them and the way the waves towered and splashed over the entire ship, both hers and Quan's hands were soaked and slippery.

"AH!" they both squeaked as Jade's grip on the railing slid.

She did her best to redouble her grip on the terrified man she held but alas with every passing second, the skin in her grip slid ever so slightly away.

"No-no-no-QUAN! QUAN!" she reached out desperately in unison with the helmsman as the final finger of his hand detached from hers…only for it to be grabbed by a large pale hand.

"Gotcha!" a voice grunted and as carefully as she could Jade craned her neck to look down.

"Zuko?" she gasped, her eyes widening in shock as she watched the prince make to carefully lower the still terrified man down to a very impressed very relieved Ji who was reaching out to grab him lower down the ladder.

However as both prince and lieutenant made to nod respectfully towards one another, a bolt of lightning struck close to the boat's port side. With a loud groan the boat rocked violently and the entire ruined balcony creaked again, this time making some parts of the metal actually give way, as easily as crumbling cake.

Zuko snapped his attention quickly to Jade as with a squeak she slid just a little bit further down the strip of metal pipe she was clinging to.

"Grab my hand!" Zuko yelled out reaching out with one arm towards her as she swung slightly in his direction.

But Jade only shook her head.

"I-I can't" she bleated, wincing and cringing as she heard the sound of metal giving way above her head.

"Yes you can Jade!" Zuko roared over the top of the howling wind, his panic growing as he climbed higher up and saw to his horror the railing she was hanging from begin to strain "I've seen you bend lava in a volcano so don't you dare tell me you can't do this!"

"I'll fall!"

"No! I won't let you!" Zuko yelled over her "I didn't let you fall back at the temple I'm not going to let you fall now!"

He stuck out his hand so that it reached out as far as it could go before her. Jade stared at it for a moment and then glanced to his face. I reaching as far as it could go towards her.

"If I fall I'll kill you" She whimpered and Zuko's eyes narrowed as he heard it caught on the wind.

"Jade…please just trust me on this"

Jade blinked. The amber eyes that were fixed on her were glaring fiercely. But it was not a glare of anger. No. It was a glare of determination, of resoluteness…the one that said that no matter what she did or said, he would never stop trying.

She felt herself nod before her brain had even snapped out of its reverie. But even as she made to reach her hand out, the railing she held onto creaked ominously above her.

"that's it, come on" Zuko was muttering as her fingertips grazed his palm which quickly turned over.

Jade could feel her own heart hammer madly as the crunching of weak metal grew louder and louder above her head.

She didn't need her seismic sense to know that her only lifeline was quickly going to be demolished soon and it was with a final desperate effort that she reached out and grabbed wildly at Zuko's outstretched hand…just as the railing gave way.

There were several loud cries from below. Lieuteant Ji and Helmsman Quan also both gasped and cried out in alarm as with an almighty effort, Zuko pulled Jade towards him and into the ladder.

The next second a large slab of the balcony Jade had once been clinging onto, fell away and landed with a loud clang to the deck.

Zuko however heard none of that. All his attention was focused on the shivering and shaking girl he had trapped securely between his body and the ladder.

"Are you ok?" he murmured softly, gripping her hand that was still in his hard "Are you hurt?"

Jade shook her head, doing her best to gulp down air through her gasps for breath. That leap of faith really almost knocked the wind right out of her. It was only thanks to the feeling of his warm body close to her back that she was able to comprehend that she was still, somehow alive.

"Come on" she heard him murmur softly as he extracted his hand from hers. "Let's get down from here"

"Y-yeah" she mumbled, her voice hoarse. But if Zuko found that odd he made no comment. Instead he only coaxed her to climb with him slowly but steadily down the ladder, following Ji and Quan until they reached the bottom.

The ship was still rocking even as they touched down, but for once Jade was far too relieved to have something solid beneath her feet to care.

She didn't even mind when Zuko kept hovering over her, patting her down as he checked for any injuries he might have overlooked.

However he was soon distracted when something white and large flew across the dark stormy skies.

Something white and furry with six limbs and a large tail... and a boy with blue arrow tattoos riding on its back.

"The Avatar!" Zuko cried out as the bison and its owners soared over head.

"What do you want us to do sir?" Lieutenant Ji asked dutifully.

Zuko was about to open his mouth, only to pause as Jade accidently stumbled shakily into him, her footing disturbed by the rocking of the boat.

"Let them go." The prince said, not taking his eyes off the still dazed girl "We need to get this ship to safety"

"Then we must go directly into the eye of the storm" Iroh smirked as he came swaying towards them, whilst at the same time trying to settle his hair and beard which was oddly sticking up in spite of the rain.

Jade was about to comment on it when she heard her name being yelled shrilly over the hubbub of distressed sailors and soldiers.

She turned round and Zuko, stood back quickly as she was swooped upon at once by her brother Shen who grabbed her into a tight bear hug.

"You silly rock head! What the hell were you doing up there in the middle of a storm." Shen growled into her head "You are so lucky. So damned lucky sometimes you know that"

"H-how could I forget" Jade snorted feeling something sparking back inside of her "You call me lucky every day"

Shen let out a hoarse chuckle and ruffled her hair affectionately before pulling back and allowing his father to approach.

In spite of the happy smile that Jade gave him, Zuko could not help but stare in shock at the older man's face.

Ruishi looked as pale as death and his own eyes were wide with fear. His large hands shook as they made to return he hug his daughter gave him, and when he spoke it was but a small mumble.

"-I couldn't bear to lose you too, you know that. I love you so much-"

The rest of the sentence then turned to a tiniest of murmurs that were barely audible even as the rain began to thin out and lighten.

_All that distress…all that fighting…my fault…_

Zuko quickly turned his head away, doing his best to avoid the small smile of his uncle as he said.

"Uncle…I'm sorry"

"You're apology is accepted" Lord Iroh's smile widened as he put a consoling hand on his nephew's shoulder.

Not that it did much to ease his tension…not when he still felt guilty…not when the avatar and his friends all burst out of the water one minute later and soared up into the skies and above the clouds.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Today has been beyond hectic. That storm really has taken a crack at our ship, but like always with our motely crew we've pulled through and all come out alive and in one piece. _

_Poor Quan's still got the shudders so he's staying down in the galley for a bit of a pick me up. I on the other hand have decided to go back to the kitchens for a bit, not to cook, but to just sit in the warm and dry myself off in front of the oven as it baked a cake, Dango's own specialty._

_Actually that is where you are now diary. I just thought I'd write in you whilst I wait for the tea to brew. Camomile, should be good to settle the nerves. And by nerves I mean my hands. If you haven't noticed by my strange handwriting, I'm still shaking a little bit, even now as I wri-_

The door to the kitchen's creaked open and Jade looked up brightly from where she sat perched between empty barrels and food crates..

"Dango the cake is…oh…"

Her voice fell away as Lord Iroh poked his head through the door.

"Jade, there is someone who would like to speak with you"

And before Jade could even open her mouth, the old general had shoved someone through the door and shut it fast behind him.

Jade blinked as she assessed the newcomer, who like herself was very, very confused, so much so that even his scarred eye was wide as he looked upon her.

"uh…hey" Zuko gulped only to flush pink as he heard the click of a lock behind him.

"hey" Jade looked down at the drying ink in her journal. "…You look…clean"

_LAME! _

She cursed herself scathingly as Zuko nodded quietly.

"So do you…um…what are you doing?"

"oh nothing" Jade quickly shut her journal and tucked it back in her rucksack.

When she looked back up at the prince she was surprised to see him still standing nervously by the door, his eyes pointed down to his booted feet, scratching the back of his head.

"Do you wanna sit?"

Jade couldn't help but feel her heart twinge with pity as the prince nodded quietly and cautiously to the spot beside her.

He was always so demanding and fierce as a tigerdillo but now he was about as timid as a kitten as he made to bow his head low and sullenly.

_Today's been a real eye opener for him and no mistake._

She thought in her head, but out loud she chose to say:

"Zuko I-"

"I'm sorry" Zuko cut across her, keeping his head bowed in shame. "I'm sorry about what I did and what I said-"

"I know… So am I" Jade bit her lip and blushing a little as Zuko looked up at her in surprise "I think it's safe to say that we were both guilty of saying some pretty awful things"

"Yeah" he nodded quietly only to burst out again. "But still I shouldn't have-"

Zuko stopped as something pressed against his lips. It was Jade's hand, or rather the tips of her slender fingers.

Unconsciously, his tongue that had been paused in the middle of talking, accidently flickered out ever so slightly and grazed the soft pads by about a milimeter even as they retracted from his face.

He couldn't help but gulp, his adams apple bobbing visibly as he gulped down the smallest infinitesimal flavour from her skin which oddly enough tasted of something sweet and subtle.

"You really need to stop beating yourself up when you make mistakes" he heard her say though the sound was strangely distant to his ears.

"If you don't you'll always be stuck in the past with no way to move forwards"

He blinked and looked into her eyes, two jade green orbs that were kind and patient. He felt his gut swirl around strangely as his throat ran dry.

They were quite close now, their shoulders almost touching and yet he found himself wanting to inch if possible even closer still.

After the cold and wet of the storm her body heat was warm and inviting as a fire…or were those his cheeks.

His entire body tingled as he leaned in a bit closer to her and murmured.

"What if I don't want to move forwards? What if I want to stay right where I am…?"

"No one can stay stationary for long" Jade mumbled feeling her breath hitch as the golden eyes made to pierce straight into hers as they came closer, and closer. "besides…everything has to move on at some point"

"But why? Why can't we hold onto it a little bit longer?" Zuko wondered aloud, and without even thinking his hand slowly slipped forwards so that his fingers touched hers on the crate.

"Because…because…" her voice fell away as warm fingers laced themselves over her own and their noses bumped.

She could smell his hot breath as it fanned her face, could see every inch of skin over his scar in clear detail, could see the way his golden eyes glimmered like two flames under half lidded eyes as he leaned in and-

Both Jade and Zuko flew apart as the door to the kitchens crashed open with a clang and a loud voice yelled loudly:

"Jade! Is the cake ready yet?"

"Um…I think so Dango" Jade bleated as she jumped to her feet, doing her best not to make eye contact with a very red faced, very sheepish looking prince as he made to brush himself off.

Dango however did not seem to notice them both has he bustled around checking the large oven.

"Ah good it's nice and moist" the old cook smiled as he poked a small slender skewer into the centre. "Jade could you get me the glaze. It's waiting on the stove already"

"Sure thing" Jade squeaked as she dashed over to a small saucepan where a nice hot gooey sweet glaze was warm and waiting.

As she left Dango turned to Prince Zuko with raised eyebrows.

"Your highness is there anything I can get you?"

"N-no!" Zuko coughed though he could feel both his ears burning hotly. "No i'm finished here thank you" and with that he dashed out of the kitchen.

Dango turned back towards Jade with raised eyebrows and a small smirk.

"So…I gather you've both made up?"

Jade only nodded, doing her best to hide her red face behind a sheet of brown hair as Dango's smirk widened.

_They made up and almost kissed? Well, well, well Lord Iroh it looks like you win tonight's bet once again._

* * *

TADAA! chapter 19 is up and a go go and htey both finally made up.

Hope you enjoyed and keep r&amp;Ring for more juicy updates


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: A Bump in the Night**

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been only a few days since the storm but already things have more or less settled down. We managed to find a Fire Nation colonial port that would help us in repairing the damage to our ship and are just ready to set off again when we finally get the last of the ship's galley supplies delivered._

_The good thing about this is that we all get to have a much needed break and recovery time. On the bad side it also means that we lose the trail of the Avatar._

_Since the storm, we've had no sightings of Aang or his friends but we're all still going to follow a path north east towards the North Pole seeing as we know for certain that's going to be his final destination._

_Of course this frustrates Zuko to no end, but for once he's putting his ship's safety above his own quest to capture the Avatar. I think having a near mutiny really put some things into perspective for him._

_On that note Diary, I can safely announce to you that we've both stopped arguing and have made some reconciliation._

_Well…reconciliation is not quite the right word, considering I still have no idea of what's going on between the two of us to be quite honest and-_

"Jade! It's time for Lord Iroh's evening tea!"

"Alright! on my way!"

_Talk to you later diary._

* * *

_Trust that man to drink tea like a fish even at this time_

Jade Shi sighed heavily as she shut the door to Lord Iroh's room behind her.

It was very late in the night now (almost midnight), and she was exhausted. It was a good thing that evening service was mostly short, seeing as they were docked in at port and all the crew were eating dinner on shore.

On the other hand that made the ship almost unbearably dark and empty.

It was so quiet that Jade could feel the hair on the back of her neck stand on end as she turned a corner.

_Oh come on Jade man up!_

She quietly cursed herself as she tiptoed down the shadowy hallway.

But it was no use.

No matter how much she tried to convince herself, a cold shudder still slid down her spine.

Grateful she'd left the whole tray in the old lord's room, she quickly made to bend down to her feet.

Seeing as they were heading further north and winter was pressing, the weather had gotten just cold enough to wear boots, which was a good thing for her because she could always hide a small knife in them.

It wasn't as if she doubted her safety aboard the ship anymore, what with Akan locked up. But still, it wasn't uncommon for ships docked into port to occasionally attract an unwanted visitor.

Rather like the one that was standing behind her in the corridor.

She didn't know whether it was just her earth-bending senses playing up or not, but she could _feel_ something moving close by…hidden in the shadows as it moved towards her.

As soon as she could feel the body heat approach her close enough she struck.

Her knife in her hand was sharp and deadly and exact as she swung it in a graceful arc across her body, right at a black clad chest.

Only it never hit.

Her eyes widened in shock as the strange dark figure grabbed at her wrist and twisted it hard, making her drop her weapon. Then quick as a flash he spun her around and forced front first against the wall.

She only knew it was a he, because she could feel his body through the tight fitted dark body suit he wore as he pinned her against the wall. But it was his face that had her gasp as he came into the light of one of the few still lit golden red lamps on the hallway wall.

It wasn't a face at all. It was a mask. A mask of a dragon-like demon creature painted starkly in blue and white.

She opened her mouth to scream only for her vision to go black.

* * *

The helm was fairly peaceful and quiet when Jade gently kicked open the door, carefully balancing a tray laden with tea and cups in her arms.

No one noticed her enter for they were all too engrossed in their activities.

Four sailors and the junior helmsman were busy checking out the readings of their various stations before reporting them to Lieutenant Ji and Prince Zuko, who were both standing off to one side and pouring over a large map.

In the midst of them, Lord Iroh was sitting with some of the ship's most senior crewmates (like the head cook, the head engineer and the head helmsman) and gambling on a game of Pai-sho.

Jade approached them first, knowing that the old General would be most anxious to have his afternoon drink and was not disappointed when he excitedly accepted the steaming cup in his hands.

"Be careful and don't drink it too fast" she warned the older men gently as most of them almost rushed to take a sip of their own cups. "it's just come off the stove"

"You sound just like my mother" Quan rolled his eyes and the other men chuckled.

"Considering how much trouble you stubborn old men get into it's probably for the best" She countered swiftly. Lord Iroh and Dango both chuckled particularly loudly at this, attracting the attention of both Ji and Zuko, the former of whom made to smirk.

"Yeah you tell them Jade"

"What do you mean, tell them?" Jade raised her eyebrows as she came over to hand the lieutenant and the prince a cup. "You're one of them"

The laughter rose higher much to Ji's embarrassment so that even Zuko couldn't help but snigger a little, until Jade added.

"I don't know what you're laughing about your highness. Seeing as you're the ultimate magnet for trouble"

"Che! And yet how many times have I saved your butt from trouble in these past two months" Zuko smirked right back in her face as he took a cup of tea from her.

"Only because you" Jade poked him hard on his armoured chest "got me in trouble in the first place"

"Yeah well you didn't exactly complain about it then did you?" Zuko quirked his remaining eyebrow as he put a finger to his lips in a shushing motion.

He was faintly pleased to see her cheeks flush ever so slightly pink as their eyes made contact even as she made to smirk.

"Only because I ended up being mostly incapacitated after every one of your misadventures. Now if you'll excuse me I have a job to do."

And with that she pulled her hand from his and sashayed back to the tea tray to serve the Pai-sho players their second cups. As she did so, Zuko's eyes couldn't help but wander down her slender back all the way down to her swishing-

"Ahem! Your highness" a voice coughed from beside him and at once the prince shook out his head.

"Yes Lieutenant" he clipped, his cheeks flushing a little with embarrassment as he turned back to face Lieutenant Ji, whose eyebrows were both raised very high as he raised the map to the prince's attention once more.

"As I was saying, we haven't been able to pick up the Avatar's trail since the storm, but if we continue heading north east we'll-"

A large shadow passed over the map.

Zuko turned back round to face the helm window's and scowled as he saw a much larger ship sailing before their own, dwarfing it completely.

"What do they want?"

"Perhaps a sporting game of Pai-Sho" Iroh commented cheerily as he took a third cup of tea from Jade.

_Seriously! This guy drinks tea like a fish!_

She rolled her eyes only to sigh heavily as someone snorted behind her.

"Something the matter your highness?"

Jade turned to see Zuko scowling however for once the look wasn't directed at her, but at the new ship before theirs.

It wasn't a tiny frigate like theirs, but a fully sized huge double turreted war ship with a huge red and black flag flying high in the breeze.

For some strange reason, the sight of it made Jade shudder and her stomach churn.

_No…keep it together Lucky!_

She scolded herself shaking out her head, however the uncomfortable feeling in her gut did not dissipate.

It had been happening for a while now. Every time she saw fire nation memorabilia she felt almost sick to her stomach.

But she was not sick because she was disgusted.

No.

But ever since she had encountered that strange masked vigilante last night her fear had increased tenfold and now she was absolutely terrified. She had tried to tell Lord Iroh about it but could not find the time given her rather busy schedule for today.

To make matters worse, Zuko was keeping watch on her again. Or at least she thought he was, for whenever she turned to meet his eye he often glanced away to avoid it.

And yet the strange thing was, was that for all his keenness on her, they weren't fighting nor was he angry at her.

In fact nowadays they were as cordial and as civil to one another as any other two ordinary human beings, slightly better in fact seeing as even their bantering was more playful than scornful.

Jade couldn't help but blush a little as she remembered his closeness just a few moments ago.

That was another thing she could never get used to. The prince's completely haywire sense of personal space. Sometimes he was as distant and shut up as a clam in a deep underwater minefield and then other times, with her, he was very…

There was loud squeak and both Zuko and Ji wheeled about to see Jade promptly stumble back from the door, the remnants of hot tea spilling all over her hands and front as three burly fire nation soldiers burst through the doors to the helm.

None of them Jade recognized at all, and all of them were wearing full and neater navy attire than any of the crew members present.

"out of the way girl" one of the strange soldiers grunted to Jade who opened her mouth to snarl, only for Prince Zuko to beat her to the punch.

"HEY! Who are you and why are you on my ship?"

"Apologies your royal highness" the leader of the soldiers said as he and his two fellows bowed low. "But we bear important news and orders."

_Still doesn't excuse bad manners ass!_

Jade scowled from the floor as she watched the soldier pull out a scroll for his belt and unfurl it to show to the room at large.

To her sinking gut it was a picture of young Aang standing with his staff right next to a small sentence of text:

_"Wanted — The Avatar. This fugitive knows airbending, can create whirlwinds, and flee like the wind. Hunters, be extremely cautious! By decree of the Fire Lord."_

_They forgot to mention he's smart and is currently learning how to waterbend_.

Jade bit her lip as she stood up doing her best to listen as the soldiers began to prattle on and on about the warning they were showing off very deliberately and slowly.

As they did so Jade watched the prince's face grow more furious by the second, for if there was one thing he hated more than having strangers on his turf it was being treated like a child.

The head soldier however didn't seem to take any notice and continued to prattle on.

"-The hunt for the Avatar has been given prime importance. All information regarding the Avatar must be reported directly to Admiral Zhao"

"Admiral?" Jade blurted out before she could stop herself. She was spared the glares of the strange soldiers by Lord Iroh's loud and overly delighted exclamation:

"Zhao has been promoted?! Well good for him!"

But Zuko only glowered harder to the floor.

"I've got nothing to report to Zhao. Now get off my ship and let us pass"

"Admiral Zhao is not allowing ships in or out of this harbour-" the head soldier made to start only to jump back a little as Zuko bellowed:

"OFF MY SHIP!"

The soldiers all nodded hastily and were about to turn their backs when their leader seemed to remember something.

"Um…" he gulped turning to Lord Iroh instead of the very irate almost steam hissing prince.

"Lord Iroh if you would be so kind as to tell us where we can find Lieutenant Ruishi Shi. The Admiral had a message"

"Ruishi Shi is currently resting from his night shift" Jade snapped tersely from her spot. "But I can take a message down to him"

"And you are?" the head soldier sneered down at the younger girl dismissively, only to jump back again as the younger girl straightened up to her fullest height and spat:

"I am his _daughter_ Jade Shi and therefore the _Admiral's_ niece. And I can assure you _Lieutenant _that any message you have for my father can be passed on quite capably through me. Unless you have any valid reason to think otherwise…"

There was a very pregnant pause as all three soldiers faces paled dramatically under their helmets.

"O-oh…right…sorry miss umm…" the lieutenant leading them coughed as his two fellows made to bristle uncomfortably only to wince as Jade raised a hand to silence him.

"I do believe the correct term is _my lady. _Now" she clipped eying the three men before her with derisive amusement. "What is the message do you have for my father?"

"W-well Lady Jade" the lieutenant before her coughed doing his best to avoid the sniggers from the table of old pai-sho players. "The admiral wished to extend an invitation to dinner with himself and Colonel Shinu, for your father, your brother and yourself at Pohai Stronghold this evening. He says he hopes you will all attend, especially you my lady" the soldier added his cheeks reddening as his embarrassment grew with each passing word "he has given express orders to have a new dress and robes sent for you down in the galley and hopes that you will wear them with the pride and dignity befitting a lady of your station."

In spite of his mounting anger, Zuko could not help but admire the very steely gaze that Jade fixed the lieutenant with at that last statement.

It was so withering that it could flatten a pride of armadillo lions.

However as she spoke, she seemed to sound flat and emotionless, almost dismissive even as she nodded down her nose at the three soldiers.

"Thank you for the message. I shall inform my father of this at once. You may be assured that we shall send a reply as promptly as we can. In the meantime if you would please return to Admiral Zhao at once and tell him from me that I thank him for the robes and I accept his _gracious_ apology for his _distasteful_ treatment of me the last time I was in his company."

"W-We will my lady" the lieutenant and the two soldiers all bowed in unison before hurrying out the door.

As their boots disappeared further down the command tower stairs Jade smirked victoriously.

_HA! Take that you slimy dishonourable geezer! Oh how you'll rue the day you decided to dump me at an exploding volcano!_

She grinned as she made to turn back to the room at large only to find Lord Iroh happily cry out.

"excellent! I take the pot!"

He chuckled as all his Pai-sho opponents groaned in unison and the slap of a face-palm echoed over the metal interior of the ship.

"But you're all improving. I am certain you will win if we play again"

_Highly unlikely_

Jade rolled her eyes fondly just as something brushed past her gruffly. It was Zuko and boy did he look furious.

_And here we go again…_

She sighed softly as she watched the prince's ponytail disappear down the stairs.

Dealing with a moody prince and a greedy ambitious uncle? This was going to be one hell of a day.

* * *

_Dear Diary, _

_I'm only writing in you now for five minutes, seeing as that's all the break time I have till I have to leave with my father and brother to go have dinner with my uncle Zhao at_ _ Pohuai Stronghold._

_Honestly diary, I don't know why I have to come along. I hate having to attend anything to do with __**that**__ half of the family. The last time I did I was six and it was our great-grandfather's funeral and boy did it suck, seeing as Shen and I were sneered at all the time._

_And to make matters worse, today I have to wear a bunch of really fancy robes. Don't get me wrong diary, I like nice clothes as much as the next girl, but having to wear such heavy layers…even as I sit here now writing in you I can barely move an inch. That and also I'm wearing make up and my hair is tied so tight my face might just split apart. Seriously I look like I'm one of those creepy porcelain dolls, all in red and black, yuk!_

_Oh well its just for this evening…an evening with my uncle…_

_Spirits I am really hoping its not going to be a long winded affair…these robes are already killing me!_

* * *

The afternoon sun was sinking lower in the sky, its light only just peeking through the heavy overcast clouds.

But Zuko couldn't care much about the weather about him. With a ferocious yell, he kicked and struck out in a kata, fire streaming from his fist so that it burst out over the side of the empty deck and over the water they were milling about in.

_ARGH! DAMN THAT ZHAO! DAMN THAT AVATAR!_

He struck out one last time, fire blasting into the air above his head before slamming his foot down hard onto the metal deck floor, just as someone came out from the base of the command tower.

"Are you ok?" it was his uncle and he was sounding worried "It's been almost an hour and you haven't given the men an order"

"I don't care what they do" Zuko snapped.

"Don't give up hope yet." Iroh shook his head "You can still find the Avatar before Zhao-"

"But how uncle?!" Zuko wheeled around his eyes wide and desperate "With Zhao's resources, it's only a matter of time before he captures the Avatar. My honour, my throne, my country …I'm about to lose them all…"

The prince's despondent voice fell away into silence as he turned to look back over the calm grey waters below.

"Why don't you come down for some tea" Iroh said as calmly and as soothingly as possible. "I'm sure we can try and think of an alternative plan for our course."

Zuko nodded, but it was a half-hearted effort that made his uncle twinge with sympathy.

"Come now" the older general sighed as he patted his nephew on the shoulder and led him below deck.

Their going was slow and silent, the weight of their conversation still hanging heavy over both royal's heads like one of the clouds outside.

Iroh indeed could not help but feel his heart ache at the sight of the disconsolate prince that shuffled beside him, shoulders slumped, head hanging low… as if he'd just had the stuffing all knocked out of him with a solid punch.

_Oh Zuko…_

Iroh sighed in his head. Although he wished with all his might that he could just pave the way cleanly for his nephew on his quest, he knew he couldn't. Especially not when Zuko was right about Zhao.

_Zhao…_

Lord Iroh bristled uncomfortably to himself as he walked alone down the empty corridor.

In spite of his words at the helm, the thought of that prideful cad being promoted to a position such as Admiral, almost made him want to explode.

_Only goes to show the low levels of depravity my brother has sunk to, if he promotes such men of dishonour to the high ranks._

He snorted only to jump as he heard a small voice say:

"Oh…"

Both prince and general looked up quickly, only to blink in surprise.

There standing in the middle of the corridor was Jade.

Only it could not be Jade, Zuko thought as he looked her over.

The Jade Shi he knew always wearing stained and old and slightly frayed red servant's robes, with worn out slippers and her brown hair messily tied back out of her soap stained face.

But this Jade he saw before him was nothing like her at all. Instead of a dirty robe, was a pristine red and white kimono with a black dragon printed so that it looked to be curled over her hem, all of it on top of dark scarlet under robe that matched her silk obi sash. Her hair too was sleek and brushed, with the bottom half of it falling loosely down her back whilst the top half was tied neatly back in a traditional simple top knot, fixed in place by a small golden pin.

But the most astonishing thing about her was her face.

It was clean and smooth and pale, with the barest hint of-wait was she wearing make up?

Zuko vaguely felt his cheeks heat up as he examined her face closer. And there it was, faintly on her lips just traces of something red staining them, and there on her eyelids, ever so slightly applied a little trace of black that made the green irises pop and-

"AHEM!" came a loud cough from his side as a sharp elbow struck his ribs gently from the side.

It took Lord Iroh all he had not to burst out laughing as his nephew blinked and said oh-so-elegantly:

"Huh? What?"

"I said my dear nephew" Iroh coughed again "Isn't Jade looking just lovely"

"oh" Zuko blinked again. "Yes she does. Look nice I mean-y-you look very um…nice" he blurted out, cursing himself as her blush deepened so that it made her cheeks match the same shade as her rosy lips.

_Why her? why did it have to be her?!_

He found himself chanting in his head for the umpteenth time as she mumbled in that soft sweet little timid murmur:

"Thank you"

_Oh crap don't do the lip thing!_

Zuko gulped as he caught sight of her grinding her teeth on her lower lip, a habit he noticed that she always did when they were both stuck in awkward moments with one another.

It certainly wasn't helping him as he muttered.

"So…you're going out...for dinner…"

"Yeah…at the Pohuai Stronghold…with my father, my brother, Colonel Shinu and Admiral Zhao" Jade nodded airily not quite meeting his eye, though it was plain to see that she clearly was not happy about the arrangement.

Not that he could blame her.

"Well at least its only one night you have to put up with him" he tried to smirk and was relieved when he saw the corners of her lips rise ever so slightly.

"Yeah…and knowing my father we'll all probably be out very shortly, unless another volcano erupts"

"I don't see how that's a problem" Zuko snorted "considering you could probably cover Zhao in lava"

"Whilst that is a very tempting road to take" Jade smirked. "I'm afraid I might just have to play the dumb doll tonight, seeing as my father is around"

"but you aren't just a dumb doll" Zuko blurted out before he could stop himself, much to his uncle's amusement.

"I-I-mean"

He spluttered doing his best to hide his embarrassment behind a stiff cough.

"I mean you-you are far from being dumb, and…and Zhao's an idiot to think otherwise"

Jade's face was so red it put even the ripest of tomatoes to shame. And yet in spite of herself she couldn't help but feel a great warmth flare up in her chest, one that she had to fight back down as it bubbled up hot and bright to her throat.

"Oh…um…thanks uh…wait really?" her brow furrowed in confusion, a look that only made Zuko's eyes travel even lower to the floor as he mumbled.

"Well yeah…I mean you were smart enough to follow the earth-bender's tracks, you remember all the names of everyone on this ship. You care for them day in, day out, plus you remember their favourite meals. Not to mention you know a fair bit about bending arts…and the Avatar…and people…"

"And lets not forget" Iroh piped in cheerfully on the side "You are very wise in the art of tea making"

It was as though the old general had flipped a light switch. Such was the change in atmosphere that one moment Jade was shyly blushing and the next she was smiling warmly loudly.

"That is something I learned from the best Lord Iroh. Now if you'll both excuse me" she bowed slightly to the two of them, careful not to crease her kimono "I have to go down to the stern. It's time to infiltrate the enemy camp"

"Well good luck! And have fun!" Lord Iroh yelled as she made to shuffle down the corridor, her robes rustling softly as she turned a corner.

"Ah…such a sweet girl" the old general sighed to himself before turning with a small smile to his nephew. "Isn't she Prince Zuko? Prince Zuko?"

But Zuko wasn't listening. His face had gone strangely blank.

"Uh…Zuko?" Iroh waved a hand before his nephew's face and was relieved when he saw him open his mouth to speak. Only the words that came out only made him more confused.

"infiltrate…of course…that's it!"

"Zuko what-" but even before Iroh could even finish his sentence, his nephew had rushed away and out of sight.

"Hmph? What is with that boy today?" the old lord mumbled as he scratched his head, only to shrug to himself.

_Oh well! At least I win todays bet again!_

* * *

"Watch your step Jade"

"I know Shen, I know" Jade sighed heavily as she stepped out of the rhino driven carriage that stood waiting before the entrance of a tall grand military building.

Before her at the small carriage steps were her brother Shen and father Ruishi, both of them dressed in their polished and best uniforms and looking more clean than usual which was saying a lot considering the former's very high standards.

Indeed, such was the level of her father's impeccable grooming and manners, that even though he wore only a lieutenant's uniform, he seemed to stand just as tall and proud as Admiral Zhao and Colonel Shinu, who were both standing at the base of the great stronghold keeps steps and looking nervous.

Or at least the Zhao was looking nervous. The Colonel on the other hand was looking quite pleasantly surprised as he addressed Jade's father.

"Ruishi?"

"Hello Shinu, its been a while" Ruishi bowed respectfully to the colonel who started and bowed back.

"Y-yes a long while Ruishi." He straightened up quickly. "By goodness when Zhao said he'd have one of his brothers over for dinner I did not think you'd be here. Not that I'm not glad you're here" he added sparing a small nervous glance at a still silent and very stiff Zhao "I just thought you were still sailing round the world"

"I still am" Ruishi gave a small smile to the Colonel "the ship I am serving on is just passing through the port"

"Well that is fortunate" Shinu smiled and Jade was surprised to see how genuine the expression was even as he turned to look at her and her brother.

"Oh and these must be your children?"

"My son Shen" Ruishi gestured to Shen who bowed low "and my daughter Jade"

"It is an honour to meet you Colonel" Jade bowed low, flashing a sweet smile and batting her eyes oh so innocently.

"And it is an honour to meet you too young lady" Shinu smiled before turning to quirk an amused brow at Zhao "My, my Zhao. I knew you had a niece but you did not tell me she was so charming, or so beautiful"

"Well…I could not reveal all of our family secrets" Zhao smiled politely though his eyes were cold as they met Jade's. "Could I Jade?"

"Secrets uncle?" Jade blinked _innocently _though inside she was feeling her gut sink ever so slightly. "But what secrets could I have? I am an open book. Everything you need to know about me you can see right here"

_Everything you need…but not everything you want…_

She added in her head as Shinu chuckled loudly and jovially.

"Ha! Beautiful and sharp. Yes you are certainly a lady of the Shi clan. Oh but where are my manners, come in, come in, you must be dead on your feet standing out here in the cold night air" the Colonel gestured up the stairs and Ruishi graciously accepted.

As they ascended, Jade could feel the glare of Zhao's brown eyes bore into her skull as he walked behind her.

Clearly the evening was already not going according to plan. It was one thing to let your brother win over the respect of your colleague, but another to have your own niece upstage you in a miniature battle of wits.

_The first battle of many it would seem._

She sighed soflty to herself as she glanced back over her shoulders.

Between the steps of the keep and the big heavily guarded entrance gates was a blank stretch of hard earthy ground littered with smaller buildings and storehouses.

But it wasn't that that had caught her attention.

She wasn't sure whether it was just the dark playing tricks on her but she could've sworn she'd seen a shadow, that was not a guard, slink its way to hide under their carriage.

"Is something the matter my dear niece" a voice hissed in her ear.

Jade quickly snapped her attention back to the front, her face set in a blank calm mask as she felt Shao slide in beside her.

"No uncle. nothing"

"Only I saw you looking worried?" Zhao's voice was almost dripping with so much venom that Jade was surprised to not see a forked tongue slip out of his sneering mouth.

"I was just looking around" she replied airily sticking her nose up in the air. "I've never been to Pohuai Keep before"

"Well then" Zhao's voice dipped to a purr "Perhaps I should take you on a tour while you're here. I daresay your father wouldn't mind me showing my _favourite_ niece around"

The last sentence came out loud enough for all to hear, though it was Ruishi who seemed to be bearing the brunt of the sound as the words were directed at his head.

Fortunately for him though, Shen was quick to answer, with a very wide friendly grin.

"A tour sounds great uncle, but maybe perhaps after dinner so that we may walk off some of that delicious food I can smell"

_Brother you are a genius and I love you!_

Jade could've kissed her brother for relief as Shinu smiled in agreement.

"Yes, food first and some refreshments. I daresay you all are feeling quite exhausted after that long trip."

"Not so exhausted" Ruishi smirked "But yes food and drink does sound very inviting, perhaps brother you can take us on a tour to the dining hall first?"

He added and though he smiled, there was something icy in those brown eyes that made Zhao almost shudder.

"Of course right this way" he bristled before striding forwards to the front of the group his face a scowl of fury and embarrassment.

"Thank you" Jade hissed to Shen as he dropped back to walk with her.

"Don't mention it" Shen snorted picking up her arm in his as they reached the foot of a stairwell. "besides its big brother's duty to ward off creeps"

"even if they are related to us?" Jade giggled

"Especially if they are related to us" Shen scoffed only to smirk as both he and his sister listened to the Colonel prattling on about the daily life at the Keep.

He seemed to be a nice man, if a bit prideful of his station, but that was common amongst the older soldiers, Jade reasoned to herself. Otherwise he seemed to be fairly alright. At least her father could tolerate his ramblings.

Till this day Jade would never know how her father could be so patient to even the most talkative of people. But then again he always was the quiet one in the family, quiet but attentive and courteous, even to people of the lowest social status.

Not like Zhao.

Jade did not even bother to hide her disgust as she glowered at the back of her uncle's head.

No Zhao would not even know the meaning of the word courteous…or even common decency if his recent stunts were anything to go by…

Even Zuko at his absolute worst was a damn charming gentleman in comparison to the swine she was unfortunately biologically related to.

_No…that's wrong…I shouldn't be comparing the two of them…_

Jade bit her lip to herself as an image of a very bashful, red faced prince.

_"you are far from being dumb, and…and Zhao's an idiot to think otherwise"_

She felt her breath hitch ever so slightly in her chest as her heart gave a small flutter.

It was odd, she thought to herself as she lightly fanned herself with her hand, doing her best to hide her now pink face from any curious eyes.

When she had been smoothly complimented for her looks and wit by the Colonel just a few minutes ago, she had felt absolutely nothing at all. Though the words were genuine there was just something in that just made her go flat.

But just those few awkward words from a prince that obviously had some social issues and all of a sudden she felt light headed and warm inside

And it wasn't just that Zuko had said it that struck her, but the fact that he was able to tell her why he thought so. He actually knew why she was herself and he accepted-

"Sir! SIR!" A voice yelled cutting through her thoughts so sharply that she almost jumped out of her kimono. She looked up just in time to see a young soldier came running down the steps from the floors above a scroll clutched tightly in his hands.

"Admiral!" he cried out as he came level with Zhao.

"What is it private?" he snapped irritably eying the younger man over with a look of cool disdain.

"Sir it's a message from the Yuyan Archers" the young private gulped handing the scroll to the Admiral who began to read, eyes widening hungrily with every sweep down the page.

Something dark flashed in the top corner of Jade's eye and she quickly glanced up at the stair railing above her head.

What she saw made her heart leap in her throat.

There in the shadows above her head was a figure, garbed all in black, with a blue and white face.

_No but it couldn't be the same one from…_

But even as she continued to watch the masked man put a black gloved finger to his mask's lips.

For some reason the gesture looked vaguely…familiar…

She had just about opened her mouth to squeak only for the sound to be drowned out by her father's quiet question.

"Good news brother?"

There was a silence, a horrible silence, as Zhao looked up from the paper a smirk spread widely over his face.

"Oh yes brother. It is very good news. The Yuyan have captured the Avatar. They are bringing him in now"

_Oh no…Aang!_

Jade's gut sank even further as she looked back up at the railing above once more, only to find it bare and empty.

She shut her eyes and sighed softly to herself, doing her best to keep her mouth shut as she listened to Zhao boast about the cell they were going to use to capture the boy.

"And of course it has reinforced metal so there won't be a chance of him breaking out with any of his powerful bending-"

_You didn't say anything about non bending though. _

Jade bit her lip only to shut her eyes.

_Don't worry Aang, I'm going to get you out!_

Yeah because rescuing a trapped avatar whilst warding off her creepy uncle, avoiding a masked thief and not making sure her father and no one else discovered her doing it was going to be so easy.

She sighed heavily.

_This is going to be a very long night…_

* * *

TADAA guys! sorry for the long wait (I picked up a pretty bad flu which had me so bunged up that it wasn't funny and i've only just gotten over it)

hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and Keep R&amp;Ring for more :)


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Luck Be A Lady Tonight**

"But of course it was a foolish notion to think that a mere boy could keep out of our reach when we have so many forces at our disposal"

The sneering face of Admiral Zhao Shi smirked as he held out a hand with a large empty cup.

He was sitting at the head of a large table with the Colonel Shinu sitting to his left on his own and his brother Ruishi to his right along with Jade and Shen, both of whom were doing their best not to cringe as their uncle made to call out loudly and brusquely.

"Another refill Lin! In fact why don't you top off everyone! We must have enough to toast to my-uh…to the Fire Nation's greatest victory"

"Yes sir" a small mousy black haired servant girl rushed forwards, her round face pale as she timidly made to pour more rice wine into the Admiral's cup before making to serve the others.

The poor girl was so shaky that even as she made to pour Jade's her hands slipped and the ceramic bottle in his grip smashed to the floor at her feet with a loud crash, rice wine splashing all over the hem of her beautiful kimono.

"Oh my word! My lady I am so sorry-I-I-I-" Lin squeaked her eyes filled with terror as she stooped down into a low bow before her.

But before she could even touch one of the broken fragments Zhao's loud voice boomed:

"You clumsy girl! Now look what have you done? That is the second time today you have screwed up! And don't you start that bowing nonsense with me" Zhao growled as the man made to turn to bow to him muttering sorry repeatedly under his breath "Clean up this mess at once that's an-"

"Uncle please" a cool voice cut across him, so firmly it could have been carved from ice.

There was silence as all eyes turned to Jade who had risen from her seat. Her face was calm and composed as she made to quietly step towards the poor servant girl who was almost on the verge of tears.

However when she spoke to her, Jades' voice was gentle and soft.

"Are you alright?"

Lin looked up at her, brown eyes wide.

"My…my lady?"

"You weren't hurt when it fell?"

"No my lady" Lin gulped her eyes darting around in absolute confusion as Jade gently took her hands in hers and inspected them carefully.

Like most servants hands they were tough with small scars and hardened skin from handling of rough materials. Due to the recent accident they were wet and soaked in sticky rice wine, but otherwise they were clean and unscathed.

"No cuts" Jade mused to herself before looking back up to the girl "that is lucky. It was quite a big crash"

The servant girl before her blushed with deep embarrassment.

"Forgive me my lady-"

But Jade was quick to wave her off with a smile "You needn't be sorry, accidents happen sometimes"

"But your robes are ruined-" Lin spluttered looking down to the now stained white, red and black robes on the girl before her who only smiled.

"It's fine don't worry about it. besides…"

Jade's eyes narrowed as she made to spare Zhao a glance over her shoulder.

"I was never too fond of these old rags anyway"

_HA! Take that you slimeball!_

If ever there was a time Jade wanted to laugh it would have been then, for the furious look on her uncle's face was almost priceless.

Little did she know that she was not the only one who thought so too.

* * *

Quickly after excusing herself from the table Jade had Lin lead her to a small ladies powder room close to the dining hall.

"Are you sure I can't get anything more for you my lady?" the young mousy girl asked as Jade stepped in.

"I am sure, thank you Lin"

"Actually my lady it is I who should be thanking you" Lin smiled bowing low before shutting the door behind her.

_Poor thing…_

Jade sighed as she turned to the dimly lit room she had been ushered into.

It was quite small only about a few meters wide, with a large mirror over the wall opposite the door, over the top of a moderately sized polished wooden counter.

It was to this she walked towards eying her reflection with a mixture of revulsion and irritation.

"Agh! Look at me! I look like one of those stupid creepy dolls" she muttered to herself as she made to stroke her fingers through the ends of her loose locks before making to tug on the collar of her kimono which was still quite stiff.

_Spirits how do women survive this torture?_

She rolled her eyes only to quickly look into the mirror as she heard something creak behind her.

"Oh Lin do you need…any…thing?" her voice fell away as her eyes found not the face of the mousy servant girl…but a grotesque blue and white mask staring at her from behind her shoulder in the mirror.

"Yo-mph!" Her yell was muffled by a black gloved hand as it made to clamp itself hard over her mouth.

She struggled hard against the mysterious blue masked fiend who was quick to grab both her wrists in his (she was certain that the chest behind her body was definitely male). Deftly he twisted them behind her back carefully making sure that his grip was just hard enough to keep her locked in place but gentle enough so that he wouldn't hurt her.

But even so she did not stop writhing in his hold.

"Mph-hmmm!" she hissed into his hand trying and failing to stomp on his feet only for her heel to hit the floor hard.

She was just about to jerk her hips back to loosen his grip on her hands when a voice hissed quietly into her ear.

"Jade stop! Just stop!"

Jade stilled in her tracks.

The voice…that voice…so familiar…

_No…but it couldn't be…_

But she was so shocked she barely noticed that the hand holding her wrists had let go as she watched in the mirror, her captor reach up to his blue and white mask and pull it off.

"Zuko?"

Her eyes bulged in her sockets as the pale half scarred face of the banished prince glowered over her shoulder in the mirror's reflection.

"Keep quiet" he snapped dropping his hand from her mouth and stepping back from her as she rounded on him.

"What the hell are you doing here? And what the hell is with all _this_?" she whispered fiercely gesturing to his strange dark body suit and the holstered twin broad swords on his back.

"I'm going to crash Zhao's dinner in fancy dress" Zuko rolled his eyes "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going to snatch the Avatar under his nose"

"by pretending to be a thief?" Jade hissed into his face "Are you insane? What if you're caught? Zhao will have your head-"

"No he won't. Not if you help me" Zuko insisted but Jade only pinched her nose.

"And How? How will I be able to do that?"

"By finding out which cell the Avatar is being held in and leading me to him."

"Couldn't you just figure it out yourself? You already got in on your own just fine and no one saw you" Jade whispered but Zuko shook his head.

"No. You saw me. And if you saw me there's a chance someone else might too. And if that's the case I can't just go exploring the upper levels of this place whenever I feel like it. Now that they've got the Avatar in custody security going to be tighter than ever before and you're the only person here who can find him without looking suspicious. The only person I can trust…"

Zuko trailed off, his cheeks flushing a deep pink as Jade stared at him in astonishment.

"What did you just say?" She breathed.

"I-I-you heard me!" Zuko coughed doing his best to avoid her eye as he mumbled "I…I need you to find him… If you don't I won't be able to …to…"

He shut his eyes and turned away, his face now so red with embarrassment that it almost burned him.

Great! How stupid he must have sounded. The prince of the fire nation almost begging for help from a kitchen ma-

He felt something come close towards him and turned just as Jade's smaller hand reached up to his scar. But instead of touching it she ghosted her finger over his scarred ear.

"Wait" she mumbled, blushing to the roots of her brown locks as she settled the scarred stump of tissue beneath the almost cap like black hood of his suit "It was sticking out. If someone saw it…" she coughed to herself as she smoothed out the material only to still in her spot, eyes widening as she suddenly realised what she was doing.

"S-Sorry" she retracted her hand quickly only for it to be caught quickly, in Zuko's deft grip.

She looked into his face, expecting to see a pair of amber eyes glaring down reproachfully at her.

However the sight that met her was far from anything she was expecting.

Zuko was staring at her, surprise the only thing on his face which looked oddly paler even in the shadows. When he spoke his voice was quiet almost breathless.

"It really doesn't affect you does it?"

"what doesn't?" Jade frowned.

"My scar. It doesn't disgust you?"

Jade blinked.

"Uh…No…should it?"

"Yes!" Zuko blurted out, blushing a little as he averted his gaze to the ground. "I-I mean…it's just…it disgusts everyone else so I thought-"

"That I would hate it?" Jade muttered and Zuko was surprised to see her roll her eyes a little with irritation.

"Zuko. Seriously it's not really that bad besides," She sighed softly "whether you are scarred or not, looks don't determine character. What matters the most is that the person beneath the skin is good…"

"And you think I'm good?" Zuko snorted before he could stop himself, his heart twinging with the familiar twinge of painful guilt and shame even as the girl before him shook her head.

"No…I don't think you are good. I _know_ you are good. You are just really bad at showing it."

There was a small pause where Zuko just stared and stared at Jade, his mind buzzing as her words bounced around the caverns of his mind.

_I know you are good…_

_But how…how could she know…my own father doesn't even-_

His thoughts were interrupted by her soft murmurs.

"Wait for five minutes after I leave. I will head back to the dining room. You can follow me from there"

Zuko nodded dumbly, his voice strangely lost in his throat as he watched her walk away back to the door of the powder room.

"Be careful" he murmured softly as he pulled away and was faintly pleased to see the flicker of a tiny blush and a smile as she glanced back at him.

"you too…good luck…"

And before he could even utter a single syllable, Jade darted through the door and shut it behind her, leaving the prince behind her to stand alone in the dark.

* * *

"Ah Jade there you are! We were beginning to get _worried_ about you" the voice of Zhao was loud and grating as Jade re-entered the dining room that she almost jumped out of her thoughts. "We were just about to come looking for you. I will have to give my speech soon and it would be a shame if you were to miss seeing the soldiers march. I hear Colonel Shinu's men are quite the model soldiers"

Indeed, even as she caught his cold calculating gaze, it took all her willpower not to just lash out and punch him in the face.

But seeing as the Colonel and her family were present she instead forced a polite sweet smile on her face.

"I'm sorry uncle. I was just admiring one of the tapestry's in the hall. If I had known I was keeping you all waiting I would've hurried back as quickly as possible"

"Oh no my dear it's quite alright. Besides it was only one speech and I'm sure my men can wait a little longer" Colonel Shinu smirked sidelong at Zhao whose eyes narrowed. Ruishi however was silent, his eyes watchful as he took in his daughter's slightly flushed face.

She was nervous…but not of Zhao, he couldn't help but note as he noticed her moist red mouth. Last he'd checked she hadn't carried any extra makeup with her on the way here...and why was she glancing over her shoulder?

His thoughts were interrupted by Zhao's loud cough.

"Yes you are right Colonel. Besides the Avatar has just been brought in and as per procedure I should inspect his cell before-"

"Are you sure it's him?" Jade blurted out before she could stop herself.

"What?!" Zhao scowled but when his eyes fell on his niece he relaxed at once. In fact he actually looked rather smug. "oh yes I forgot…you've seen the boy before"

"Yes…" Jade gulped down the shudder in her throat as all eyes in the room turned on her. it didn't help that in the corridor behind Zhao's seated back, she could see the faintest shadow disappear behind a corner.

"but it was only once I'm afraid…" she added before Zhao could turn to see what she was looking at. He smirked as he caught sight of her very nervous face.

"Once is more than enough Jade I assure you" he purred standing to his feet. "Besides you are right. I'd rather be safe than sorry when it comes to such important matters as capturing the Avatar. Colonel, Ruishi, Shen" he turned to his brother and the Colonel who along with Shen had all stood up quickly, the lattermost looking very anxious. "Why don't you all make your way to the balcony, while I take Jade to the Avatar. We won't be long"

If one look could've killed Jade was willing to bet that the glare her father gave her uncle could cause a mass massacre.

It was a good thing that she chose to pipe in when she did.

"Father I shall be fine. It will probably only take a few minutes."

"I assure you brother I will not take long and she is in perfectly safe hands" Zhao declared with a small smirk as he rested his hands carefully on Jade's silk covered shoulders.

Ruishi's jaw clenched and his hands tensed, but otherwise he made no indication whatsoever that he was angry, save for the slight clip as he made to say:

"Of course she will…I guess then we'll see you later"

And with that he turned on his heel not noticing the shadow that was following them at a safe distance.

* * *

_Oh Zuko I hope you aren't too far behind!_

Jade couldn't help but gulp as she glanced over her shoulder only to see an empty corridor behind her.

She knew that he couldn't afford to be spotted by Zhao or his men, but still the Pohuai stronghold was an elaborate maze of corridors I its own right. Even Jade with her seismic sense found it difficult to remember the pathway back to the dining hall from the corridor she now walked in, which ended in a set of heavy large metal doors.

_It's almost like the Winter Solstice all over again _

Jade gulped as she caught sight of the fully armed guards that stood to attention as their commanding officer approached, all but dragging her behind him as he pushed open the door.

Behind it was a large room, with a high vaulted ceiling and two metal pillars standing in the middle.

It was in-between these that a small figure was struggling against chains bound over his wrists and ankles. A small figure in yellow and orange…and a bald head with a blue arrow tattooed on the skin.

_Oh no Aang!_

Jade clapped a hand over her mouth as the young avatar stopped struggling and looked up at the both her and Zhao.

His eyes were wide with surprise, an expression Zhao was pleased to notice.

"So my dear niece…is this the very same avatar you met back at the South Pole?"

"He-he…" Jade gulped her heart twinging horribly with painful sympathy as Aang gulped imploringly at her for help.

"He does look familiar…but I'm not sure. May I take a closer look?"

It was a feeble request, she knew, one which made Zhao roll his eyes and snort loudly.

"Alright but be quick about it" he snapped "I still have to give my speech in five minutes"

Jade nodded and before he could even blink she was striding up to Aang faster than an Ostrich horse running away from a predator.

"You ok?" She whispered, so quietly that Aang almost had to lean forwards to hear it.

He gave a tiny almost indiscernible nod in response and she gave a small sigh in relief.

She slowly leaned in pretending to inspect the arrow tattoo on top of his head and murmured softly.

"Don't worry. I have a friend who can help you get out."

"What? Who is he?" Aang looked up hopefully but Jade shook her head ever so slightly.

"I can't tell you his name. but you can trust him. He's a bit of a jerk at first but deep down he's good and kind…and he's saved my life more times than I can count."

"What about you? Won't you get in trouble?" Aang looked up, his grey eyes wide with worry.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine and so will you."

_I hope…_

She added in her head only to wince once more as her uncle's voice penetrated her thoughts once more.

"So? Is it really the Avatar?"

"…Yes Uncle" Jade clipped as she straightened up, Aang in turn quickly dropping his head down so that Zhao couldn't see his mumble of thanks as he approached them.

"Thank you Jade you have been of great help. Now if you wouldn't mind waiting outside with the guards I believe I have some questions for our other young guest."

"Of course uncle" Jade bowed her head quietly as she stepped away and back towards the door.

As soon as she was outside of it she sighed heavily with relief.

_Well…that could've gone worse._

She quickly looked to the guards that stood beside her and cleared her throat softly.

"Um…" she mumbled as she timidly looked down at her fingers. "excuse me, but I was wondering…where is the bathroom. I would like to freshen up before my uncle gives his speech"

"down the hall first corridor to the right and third door on your left you cannot miss it" one of the guards replied gruffly only to gulp as he caught sight of the girl addressing him. "S-sorry my lady would you like me to escort-"

"No thanks." Jade shook her head "its close enough and I daresay noise travels fairly fast in an empty corridor such as this."

And without even so much as a backwards glance at the men she stalked off down the corridor.

She smirked as she turned a corner and saw standing in the shadows of the deserted path, a black figure in a blue and white mask.

"Is he in there?" Zuko hissed as she approached close enough, but Jade quickly shook her head and tugged him towards the third door to the left, in which, like the guard had said, was a small lavatory with a wash basin.

"So?" Zuko's voice hissed into the dimly lit silence and Jade sighed.

"The Avatar is in there. Zhao's got him locked with steel chains. But there are nearly ten guards outside his door and Zhao could be coming out in any second. You'll have to wait until he begins his speech to get him out"

Thanks to the smallness of the bathroom Jade was standing close enough to the prince that she could just see his eyes behind the shadows of the mask, narrow ever so slightly.

"You should get out of here before that. Leave straight after with your father and your brother."

"How?" Jade hissed "I can't pretend to be tired. This stronghold has plenty of room for guests and I can't be sick because Zhao probably has good doctors at his beck and call."

"Listen I don't care if Zhao's got an entire army waiting on his hand and foot. You find a way to get out of here as soon as that speech is over" Zuko snapped gripping hard at Jades' shoulders as she opened her mouth to protest:

"But Zuko-"

"No buts Jade! You're getting out of here as soon as Zhao is finished that's an-"

There were two knocks on the door.

"Jade! Is everything alright?" Zhao's voice was almost a growl.

"Yes uncle…just a moment" Jade squeaked as she cautiously peered out to look at her uncle's face. As she did so Zuko stepped into the shadows behind the door breathing as quietly as he could as Zhao narrowed his eyes.

"I thought I heard voices"

"Voices? But I was alone" Jade blinked oh-so-innocently, though inside she was squirming as she felt Zuko's feet shuffle ever so slightly on the ground.

Zhao however heard and felt nothing, and so it was with a shake of the head that he straightened up and picked up his niece's arm in his and all but dragged her from the room a sneer plastered over his face.

Jade meanwhile was wincing as the grip on her arm tightened up so much that it actually began to hurt.

But Zhao didn't pay her much heed as he began to say softly.

"My dear niece, you look lovely tonight. It's a shame your robes were ruined by that clumsy girl"

"It wasn't her fault _uncle_" Jade clipped wishing she could lean away from his side. "Accidents happen when you're new to the job and have to serve new people. It's not her fault she was so nervous"

"Oh really?" Zhao's eyebrows rose coldly. "Then whose fault was it?"

_Obviously yours_

Was what Jade really wanted to say, but then she saw a couple of guards patrolling the corridor ahead.

"It was no one's fault. Like I said, unfortunate accidents happen sometimes."

"and you of course would know all about unfortunate accidents, being a scullery maid"

"Last I checked uncle there was no dishonour in working in an honest job," Jade sniffed

Jade couldn't help but feel a hot fire burn in her gut as Zhao's sneering face locked onto her with malicious glee. It was so hot that she could not stop herself from glaring heatedly back, a look that made her uncle genuinely surprised, though it was quickly masked by derisive amusement.

"Che! You sound just like your father. But speaking of _dishonour_ my dear niece" he pressed on as they turned a corner. "Have you ever heard of the story of the outlaw known as the Lucky Jade?"

Jade blinked.

"Uh…no…I haven't… I mean I heard the name…but no I don't know…the …story…"

She trailed off as Zhao considered her for a moment, eyes narrowing as he looked over her confused face.

"I assume you've heard of the legends of the twin mountains, Shān-yùnqì and Shān-Huò."

"Uh yeah who hasn't?" Jade blurted out before she could stop herself.

_Oh crap! Way to go Jade!_

Zhao quirked a brow as she shut her mouth tight.

However if there was any other sign of his catching on he did not show it as he pressed on with his story.

"Twenty or so years ago, a great Fire Nation General led a three hundred day siege upon Mount Shān-yùnqì. It was a hard slog for the earth benders of the Shan mountains are tough and the steep mountainous terrain is treacherous. But the General was fortunate to have the aid of his two sons. Now these two sons were the most talented fire benders in his army and with every victory at their hands they made their father proud…especially the eldest brother… he was the perfect soldier and son. Dutiful, brave, resourceful and clever, respected by all, even his superiors…"

Jade shuddered a little as a very dark scowl flashed over her uncle's face.

"Oh yes the eldest brother was truly the apple of his father's eye. So much so that by six months into the siege he was promoted to the rank of Colonel. Yes…everything was going swimmingly for the fire nation…that was until the first winter came. One cold freezing night a thief in disguise as a begger woman stole herself into camp and stole the battle plans from the great General's tent, leaving behind only a small Jade stone on his desk. A jade stone with the symbol for luck on it"

The furious flames in Zhao's brown eyes flickered horribly as he eyed the small glimmer of green peek out from the neckline of Jade's robes where her pendant sat over her chest.

"The General's two sons and their men searched high and low from the thief, but could not find a trace of them. And by and by, weeks passed, the thief stealing more important items from the camp, each time leaving a lucky jade stone where her loot had once been. Weapons, battle plans, equipment and supplies and eventually the heart and loyalty of the General's eldest son. You can of course imagine the disappointment and betrayal the General felt when he awoke on the day after a horrific loss in battle, and discovered that his favourite son had run off to follow his heart and betray his country all because of the manipulations of one conniving thieving mud-wench. But contrary to what the legend says, the story does not stop there my dear niece… You see the General's youngest son, a talented fire bender in his own right, was also hurt by his brothers betrayal and swore he would bring him to his senses. For years he searched painstakingly for the brother he had lost and eventually he found him along with the Lucky Jade and their two half-breed children. One of them was a fire bender, strong like his father and grandfather…but the girl…oh the girl…"

Zhao's lips curled into a leer as he towered over the shivering, wide eyed girl before him.

"She was just like her wicked mother in almost _every single way. _So much so that the General's youngest son needed to take action to _save _his family of the scum that disgraced his bloodline. But such was the _luck_ of the younger brother, that soon after his discovery, the wicked Lucky Jade perished in a freak landslide, leaving her poor devoted slave of a husband to raise his half breed daughter and son all alone on the high seas."

Jade gulped as her uncle's eyes fixed solely on her own, almost as if they were piercing straight through her as he stalked over her. She backed away quickly only to wince as her back hit a hard wall behind her.

"s-stop- stop-p-please-" she tried to push against the impending armoured figure only to cry out softly as suddenly she was shoved roughly into a bare strip of wall, her hands both caught in one of his own.

"Now tell me Jade" he spat into her face "what exactly does that little story teach us here? Hmm?"

The furious flames in Zhao's brown eyes flickered horribly as his grip on her wrists tightened so much it was painful as he leaned in to whisper into her ear.

"You may have your father and the prince eating out of the palms of your little hands, but _I_ have ships of men who will fight at my beck and call. I even have the Fire Lord on my side, and I can confidently tell you that he will not tolerate having subjects of his nation with the _mud_ that runs through your veins, no matter which noble family they come from. So unless you wish to find yourself and your entire ship, _accidently_ vanishing at sea without a trace, you shall keep your mouth shut and do whatever I ask of you. Are we clear?"

"I-I-I" Jade spluttered her heart racing frantically in her chest.

She could barely think straight. Zhao knew her secret, he'd known all along!

And he was wreaking all the benefits of it.

It took all she had in her not to bend whatever earthen wear vase was close by and smash it into his face as he sneered:

"Well Jade…what is it going to be? Your secret or your precious prince and his crew?"

"Does it look like I have a choice?" she muttered through gritted teeth, willing herself to stop the burning feeling from welling up in her eyes and failing miserably.

"Oh but you do have a choice" Zhao smirked. "One just happens to have a terrible consequence if you choose it"

Jade took a deep shuddering breath to steady herself.

"If I say yes…will you swear on the sacred fire that you will not hurt anyone of my crew or my family"

"Of course" Zhao snorted his eyes narrowing. "But only if you behave yourself and keep your pretty little mouth shut. Rest assured if I get wind that you have let out one peep of our deal, then who knows…my tongue might just _slip_ when I have drinks with the other admirals one night."

Jade gulped in silence, biting her lip and all but praying that Zhao did not notice the way she trembled in his grasp. Unfortunately he did.

And boy did he love it.

_Serves the little brat right!_

He thought as he all but dragged the child towards the great fortresses balcony that overlooked the entire barracks and walls from on high.

As soon as he was standing in the spotlight above his men he let the girl go, relishing in the way she all but scuttled into the protective shadow of her fuming father and worried brother.

"Hey…What happened Lucky?" Shen hissed but Jade just tremulously shook her head as she clung onto her father's arm tight.

"We will get going to the ship after this" Ruishi clipped squeezing her shoulder tight. "Just be brave for a few more moments"

Jade nodded silently as she let Zhao's proud declarations wash over her.

"We are the sons and daughters of fire, the superior element! Until today only one thing stood our path to victory, the Avatar. I am here to tell you that he is now my prisoner!"

There was a loud cheer from the crowds below and Jade looked down to her toes, unable to bear to watch as Zhao's lips curled upwards victoriously.

"This is the year Sozin's Comet returns to grant us its power!" Another cheer and the smile turned to a sneer. "This is the year the Fire Nation breaks through the walls of Ba Sing Se and burns the city to the ground! And now nothing and no one-"

Jade's eyes opened and she stiffened as she caught sight of her uncle's sidelong glance in her direction.

"will stand in our way to VICTORY!"

The cheers that rose from the ground below were so deafening that even as she shut her eyes tight, Jade could feel the vibrations almost run through the earth and up the fortress walls.

_Oh Zuko I really hope you know what you're doing…_

She bit her lip hard as she gripped onto her father's hand tight.

_…because I certainly don't!_

* * *

TADAAA! Chapter 21 is up and a go!

Wow i can't believe it! more than 100 reviews and i'm still in Book 1!

so yeah Jade and Zuko working together to get Aang out! yeah this was a bit slow in development but don't worry the next chapter's got a lot more Zuko and Aang from "The Blue Spirit" (which i really look forwards to writing).

hope you guys enjoyed and keep R&amp;Ring for more :)


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Masquerade**

"Well Jade…what is it going to be? Your secret or your precious prince and his crew?"

"Does it look like I have a choice?"

"Oh but you do have a choice. One just happens to have a terrible consequence if you choose it"

_That-That-slimy-dishonourable-_

Prince Zuko wasn't known for having a cool head in most _normal_ situations. Indeed his temper was considered quite short fused even when compared to the other hot headed fire-benders of his nation.

Therefore it was nothing short of an absolute miracle that he kept both stock still and silent in the shadows as he watched Admiral Zhao tower menacingly over his frightened niece.

_How dare he?!_

Zuko's fist clenched tightly over the hilt of one of his swords on his back as he caught sight of Jade wincing a little with pain as her wrists were slowly crushed in her uncle's grip above her head.

He couldn't help it. His heart was already racing horribly in his chest, his hot gut performing somersaults as he looked at her eyes, two green orbs of fear…just like when Akan attacked her.

But unlike before he couldn't just jump out and help her…not when to do so would mean endangering her and his crew in the long run.

_But then if I don't find some way to help she'll be-_

His thoughts were interrupted by the shaky sound of Jade's shuddering breath.

"If I say yes…will you swear on the sacred fire that you will not hurt anyone of my crew or my family"

Even through the haze of anger, Zuko couldn't help but admire the bright gleam of determination he saw flash over her eyes. It was only a slight glimmer, the last vestiges of courage she seemed to be able to summon that evening. But nonetheless it eased the hidden prince's heart ever so slightly just to see it.

_I keep forgetting she's stronger than she looks…_

Too bad Zhao was too blind to see it or to care.

"Of course. But only if you behave yourself and keep your pretty little mouth shut. Rest assured if I get wind that you have let out one peep of our deal, then who knows…my tongue might just _slip_ when I have drinks with the other admirals one night."

There was a small silence and then, Jade gave a timid little nod.

_I'm sorry Jade…_

Zuko shut his eyes unable to bear watching as she was dragged away by a victoriously sneering Zhao.

_But I have a mission to fulfill…_

* * *

The small figure of a twelve year old boy with a blue tattoo of an arrow on his bald head, struggled hard against the chains that bound him to the metal pillars beside him.

_Come on metal budge!_

Aang puffed, wishing desperately that he knew Katara's water freezing breath technique, but it wouldn't have mattered. The air around him was too dry.

But speaking of freezing things...

The young Avatar jumped and squirmed as many small things with webbed limbs and slimy cold bodies began to wriggle out of his clothing.

"What? No! Don't leave, frogs! My friends are sick and they need you! Please go back to being frozen!" he yelled but too late,

The half-thawed badger frogs were already hopping or crawling their way back to the door of the cell.

_Great! Now my frogs are gone and I'm stuck in this-_

Aang stopped struggling at once and looked around curiously. Had it just been his imagination, or had something thudded outside his cell door.

He stilled as he heard the tinkling and clicking of a key fitting into a lock.

The door opened slowly.

_Please don't be Zhao! Please don't be Zhao!_

It wasn't.

* * *

Prince Zuko could have almost laughed at the sight that greeted him as he entered the cell. There was the Avatar, standing there stock still in chains, his jaw hanging in absolute shock.

But Zuko did not laugh, nor did he crack a smile under his mask.

He just grabbed his swords and charged.

He ignored Aang's cries of terror, and was swift to swing his twin swords down upon the chains, which broke cleanly before he broke them off without even a sound.

There was a silence as he dealt another quick cut to the younger boys feet, cutting off the shackles on his ankles before making to stalk back off to the door.

"Wait-Who are you? What's going on?" Aang called after him eyes wide "Are you here to rescue me?"

But Zuko only waved a hand roughly as he opened the door and stepped through.

"I'll take that as a yes" Aang gulped as he hurried to follow, his feet barely making a sound on the floor. His footsteps were so quiet that even Zuko with his sharp hearing had difficulty picking up the sound.

_Man, he's really light on his feet? Must be an airbender thing._

Zuko rolled his eyes only to stop in his tracks as he heard a small cry of:

"My frogs! Come back! And stop thawing out!"

_Frogs?_

Zuko narrowed his eyes as he strode back to the desperate boy, who had stopped before a corridor and was trying to reach out to small half frozen frogs crawling on the ground.

_Oh you've got to be kidding me?_

His eyes rolling behind the mask Zuko grabbed Aang hard by the scruff of his orange collar and dragged him from the corridor, all the while willing himself not to strangle the kid as he cried out loudly:

"Wait! My friends need to suck on those frogs! Hey-mph!"

Aang squeaked as a large gloved hand clamped tight over his mouth.

He glanced up with fear, gulping as he met the masked face of his mysterious saviour who put a finger to his lips. He didn't need to see his face to know that he was most likely scowling dangerously.

Quickly the young Avatar shut his mouth and gave a small nod.

_Finally!_

Zuko mentally groaned in relief as he released his hand from his charge, whose lips were now pursed tight in a small pout of his own.

"Ok! Ok! I'll stay quiet" he grumbled softly folding his arms. "You don't have to be a jerk about-" He stopped mid-sentence.

_Oh crap!_

Zuko gulped, his grip tightening on his swords as the Avatar's eyes widened with sudden comprehension.

"It's you…" He breathed pointing up to the mask, behind which the disguised prince was shutting his eyes in dismay.

"She said you would come."

_She?_

Zuko tilted his head curiously to one side to voice his question, to which the Avatar scratched the back of his head nervously:

"Just before Zhao interrogated me he brought a girl with him. She had brown hair and nice green eyes, just like jade- oh yeah Jade! That's right! Her name's Jade! Do you know her?"

Zuko blinked in astonishment.

The boy was looking up at him, not with fear or with animosity, but with a wide hopeful grin and shining grey eyes.

Slowly the masked prince nodded and was rewarded with an even bigger grin.

"Then it's you isn't it? You're the friend she said would help me get out?"

Zuko nodded silently again, not that he could've made a sound in any case. His brain had momentarily gone blank as stone. And all he could do was listen blankly as the younger boy made to prattle excitedly on about their mutual ally. "-I first met her on Prince Zuko's ship, and then my friends met her on Crescent Island, but they say she escaped with Zuko and is with him which is strange because she's not like the other firebenders. She's good, or well at least she's nicer than everyone else. I mean I only met her once but she doesn't seem to like Zhao who I think is somehow related to her or something which is weird because they are absolutely nothing like one another and-"

_Oh for spirits sake!_

Zuko rolled his eyes and with a swift movement his hand was clamped over the younger boy's mouth.

"Sorry" Aang whispered sheepishly, feeling rather than seeing the glare from behind the white mask as Zuko scowled darkly.

Man, for someone who was a hundred and twelve years old, the Avatar sure was a chatterbox.

Their movement down the building pretty quiet and much smoother after that. But even as the Avatar and the fire prince managed to slip their way down to the basement sewerage levels of the fortress, Zuko couldn't help but think about everything the younger boy said.

From the words spoken Jade it sounded like she was more the Avatar's friend than she'd ever been with him.

_She's helping him. she wants to help him…_

The sly voice of his sister hissed in his head, only to be drowned out by his own mental voice shouting:

_No! You're wrong! She was only nice to him to get him to trust you! She's helping you like she's done before!_

_Like when she let him escape in the South Pole?_ The sly voice sneered.

_She-she-_ his mental voice spluttered before crying out -_She was surprised! She said so herself! Plus how could she have kept him down there on her own when a whole ship full of firebenders couldn't?_

_Yeah-yeah! Keep telling yourself that Zuzu! _

The sly voice in his head chuckled so scathingly that Zuko actually had to shut his eyes for a moment, sucking in a sharp deep breath as he chanted in his head.

_Azula always lies! Azula always lies!_

"Um…hey…are you ok?" a small voice mumbled worriedly.

Zuko turned sharply and was quick to swat away the Avatar's small hand as it tried to tap his shoulder.

No! What was he doing? He was supposed to be focusing on his mission. The last thing he needed was the Avatar of all people worrying about him?

But why was the Avatar even worrying about him? They barely knew one another.

_Strange kid…_

He rolled his eyes as both he and the twelve year old boy made to sidle quietly under the feet of several guards on patrol.

But even as they both made to pause he couldn't help but snort a little to himself.

_A bit like her._

* * *

To say that Admiral Zhao Shi was feeling very pleased of himself at this moment in time would be the biggest understatement of the hundred year war.

He was so swollen with pride with himself that even the meek elderly scribe that followed him was surprised he hadn't inflated and floated up to the ceiling as he made to prattle on about his various orders.

"I want a full transcription of my speech sent to the Fire Lord, along with glowing testimonials from all of the ranking officers present, and-"

A loud moan of pain cut across the Admiral in his track's much to his irritation.

He wheeled about to the source of the noise and his eyes widened in shock.

There hanging from the ceiling by their feet or slumped on the floor, were ten guards, all of them groaning loudly as they began to stir into consciousness.

_No…it can't be…_

Not even bothering to look at any of the guards again, Zhao stormed towards the door they had all been supposed to be guarding and shoved it open.

There in the centre of the steel covered room sitting in the midst of broken chains… was a small badger-frog.

The small amphibian blinked up at him, croaking loudly into the admiral face, unaware of the steaming coming from the human's hands as he snarled.

_That-that-little light-footed bastard! HOW COULD HE HAVE GOTTEN OUT!_

And with that Zhao turned on his heel and dashed from the rooms, not heeding his scribe who was squeaking behind him.

"Sir, should I hold off sending that speech to the Fire Lord?"

"SHUT UP OLD MAN! GUARDS! GUARDS! SOUND THE ALERT!" Zhao all but roared as he ran helter skelter back to the balcony from where just barely an hour ago he had delivered his speech.

"Admiral Zhao sir? what's-" one of the guards tried to say only to wince and cringe back as Zhao made to yell loudly over the ornate railings.

"The Avatar has escaped! Close all the gates immediately!"

Barely seconds later bells were ringing loudly, soldiers were yelling orders to their subordinates and the rushing sounds of many feet could be heard thundering from below on the ground.

"Look on the wall!" One of the balcony guards called as he peered through a small telescope, which Zhao snatched from him quickly.

And sure enough the guard was right. There was a little twelve year old boy with blue arrow tattoos, airbending his way through several spear wielding soldiers.

But he was not alone for there on the wall beside him was a dark figure with a white blue mask.

"So…it seems the Avatar has a little friend does he? YOU LOT COME WITH ME!"

Zhao shoved the telescope back into the guard's hands before storming down through the fortress.

_I can't let him escape! I can't let either of them escape._

His mind was such a whir of anger that his hands had actually begun to steam and sizzle as he stormed out of the fortress doors.

"Sir he's made it to the main gate!" a soldier yelled from the top of one of the inner gates as it opened to admit him and his guards.

"Keep it shut! The Avatar and his accomplice are not to escape!" Zhao yelled now running as hard and as fast as he could towards the source of loud yells of pain and battle.

_Come on-come on!_

He was through the second gate, and could finally see his adversaries up. There was the boy Avatar standing behind a dark figure with two swords and a grotesque blue and white mask over his face.

_That mask…why does it look familiar?_

Zhao couldn't help but wonder as he ran up to the scene, only to skid to a halt as several firebenders made to blast fireballs at the Masked figure.

"NO!"

But before the flames could even hit, the Avatar jumped before his friend and swirled his arms. At once a great ball of air surrounded him and his companion, snuffing out all the fireballs in an instant.

"Hold your fire!" Zhao yelled "The Avatar must be captured alive!"

But no sooner had the words left Zhao's mouth, then the Blue masked figure suddenly slip behind the Avatar and hold his swords to the young boys throat.

Zhao stared at the strange figure, eyes narrowing as he tried to piece together what he had just seen.

There was something about the way this "thief" had moved that seemed …familiar…

"Open the gates" the admiral hissed ignoring the protests of his men behind him "Let them out now"

There was a great clanking sound as the last outermost gates to the fortress keep were opened, but otherwise all were silent as everyone just stood and watched the masked swordsman drag the boy Avatar away.

Once the pair were a good distance away, one of the lieutenants closest to Zhao hissed furiously.

"How could you let them go?"

"A situation like this requires…precision"

* * *

_Good…now I just have to keep going slowly…_

In later days and years, Zuko would come to count this as one of the most nerve racking moments of his life. After all it wasn't every day that you held an Avatar to ransom before an entire fortress full of well-trained fire-benders.

He was just hoping that the said Avatar couldn't feel or hear the hammering of his heart. Luckily for him, Aang was just too terrified to even do anything besides stare and breathe as he was forced backwards away from the fortress.

_Just a little further…_

Zuko's grip on his swords tightened as something glimmered faintly from the great gate wall before them.

Was it just him or had that been something metallic on the-

Zuko barely had time to blink as something whooshed towards them…something that hit the side of his head hard…and made his vision go black.

Aang gasped as he felt the cold sharp blades disappear from his neck and turned just in time to see his saviour (or was it his captor?) fall backwards to the ground and lie still.

But it wasn't the stillness that was worrying to the young Avatar.

No… it was the scar he could see as the mask slipped ever so slightly from the figures face…a burn over the left eye…

_No way…_

* * *

_Yes! _

Zhao all but hissed victoriously in his head as he watched a cloud of dust emerge from where the Avatar and his friend had just been.

"Quick! Recover the Avatar!"

"Yes sir!"

"Right away sir!" the men around him yelled.

But Zhao paid them no heed, his eyes only hungry for the sight of a bald head with a blue tattoo somewhere in the distance as the dust cloud began to clear.

_Come on…come on…almost-_

But even as he watched, the poof of dust and sand fell back to earth only to reveal nothing in its midst save for a pair of two small footprints.

"NO!"

The roar from the Admiral was so loud and so furious that even the badger-frog that sat on a nearby railing leapt off in fright.

Zhao however didn't care as he made to lash his arm out, a tongue of flame narrowly missing his soldiers who all quickly backed away from him.

NO! how could this be? how could the Avatar have escaped? How could've one thief snuck him out?

_He must have had inside help._

Zhao's teeth gritted tight.

_Someone must be a leak, or a mole. A bribe must have been exchanged._

But who would have taken the bribe, He wondered to himself as he suspiciously glanced up to his now frightened soldiers who were all keeping a safe distance.

No…what was he thinking? These men were just as in the dark as he was.

Besides he knew for a fact that were at their posts; he had received no reports thus far of any unusual activities. No one had been noticed to have been out of place and all people soldiers and civilians had been accounted f-

"S-sir…" a commander gulped timidly as he and his fellows watched the face of their leader turn from scathing hot to calm and cold in one second.

"Commander…" Zhao hissed, his voice cutting through the air like a fine steel blade "fetch me a messenger hawk"

"Sir?"

"A hawk you twit. And send it to my office." Zhao snapped before turning back to glare at the fields outside the gate door.

"It's time I called in an old favor"

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been a few hours since I left the Pohuai Stronghold with my father and brother and arrived back on board the ship._

_Most of the crew (my family included) are now sleeping soundly and peacefully (I hope), even Dango's having a lazy sleep in this morning (though that may be because he still is recovering from a hangover from last night)._

_However for some reason no matter how hard I try just can't shut my eyes for more than one hour at a time._

_Because every time I do I keep seeing Zuko's face looking at me._

_Oh diary, I know I don't want him to capture the Avatar, but I still can't help but worry about letting him get captured by my crazy uncle Zhao._

_For all his moodiness and grouchy behaviour, Zuko is not a bad person. Just a desperate one, though that might just be as bad. After all desperate people often have tendencies to make mistakes and bite off more than they can chew, and when you add this to the prince's track record of reckless behaviour…_

_Well…let's just say that if Zhao caught him skulking and infiltrating his base in that mask, being imprisoned would be the least of all our worries._

_Zhao…_

_I can't believe he's known my secret all this time. But then again it would make sense, seeing as father was disowned for marrying my mother. It stands to reason Zhao wouldn't want his growing fame and reputation tarnished by such scandalous "tainted blood" in his family tree._

_But what he said…about exposing me… it's just…disgusting!_

_To think you could stoop so low as to threaten your own family! however the more I keep thinking about his threat, the more I feel that he's just saying that to scare me. Alright yes I was scared when he had cornered me (but then again which girl wouldn't be freaked out by her creep of an uncle) but honestly diary how can he keep an eye on me when I'm halfway over the ocean? _

_Unless he'd send someone on board to spy on me?_

The ink brush above the journal page hovered for a moment, the green eyes watching its progress widening ever so slightly.

Then after a seconds pause and then Jade shook her head and rolled her eyes to herself.

_Spirits! Look at me! Getting all antsy and paranoid about something so small._

_Just forget it diary. Forget it. I've probably just got to get some sleep for tomorrow and then everything will be fine._

"And that's the end of that" Jade muttered to herself. Quickly she blew over the page before tapping the last few words. Only a drop of ink stained her index finger, but otherwise it was all dr-

There was a sharp knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" She asked, or rather squeaked, quickly snapping her journal shut and tucking it under her pillow as a familiar voice answered her.

"It's me Iroh. May I speak with you, it's quite urgent I fear."

Jade almost felt her heart drop in her chest as thoughts began to swirl fast through her mind.

_Oh no…is it Zuko, has he been caught? And what about Aang? Is he too caught? Or worse what if they're-_

But as Jade opened her room door she was surprised to see Lord Iroh standing there with a small sheepish smile on his face.

"I'm sorry to disturb you my dear, but a new soldier just came in this morning requesting to join our crew. Seeing as it is usually time for the morning meal right about now I invited him to join me for breakfast so I could interview him. Now I know that you and Dango have the morning off, so I offered to cook for him instead and I was just wondering if you by chance had the keys to the-"

"No!" Jade bleated over the top of him much to his surprise "I-I mean. I can come down and cook if you want."

_And avoid another New Year's catastrophe!_

She added in her head, simultaneously wondering how a man so good at brewing tea, could be so bad at cooking, or at least cooking anything else other than Juke.

She had to resist the urge to roll her eyes fondly as the old lord tried his best to insist.

"Oh but Jade I couldn't ask you. It's your morning off-"

"And I can choose what I can do with it" Jade smiled warmly "Besides I was feeling like going down and cooking myself some breakfast. I have just one question-"

"Yes my dear?"

"This new guy…what's he like?"

"He's quiet, intelligent. He's pretty tall too. Quite strong, very well disciplined from what I have seen. Brown hair, brown eyes. And a Non-Bender" Iroh added before tilting his head questioningly. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason. Just curious about the new hungry mouth I have to feed." Jade smiled quickly, though it did not quite reach her fervent green eyes. "I shall come down in a moment after I get my uniform on"

"Of course, thank you my dear girl" Iroh bowed low giving her a warm fatherly smile, completely missing how the colour drained almost completely out of the young girls face as she shut the door behind him.

_It's just a coincidence Jade. Just a coincidence…Or is it?_

She glanced up at the door and bit her lip.

_So much for being lucky._

* * *

MUAHAHAHAHAHA!

i'll just leave you all there shall i?

so yeah finally "The Blue Spirit" arc is almost over. it was really interesting writing from Zuko's, Aang's and Zhao's point of views.

either way i hope you enjoyed and keep R&amp;Ring for more


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Are We Not Friends?**

_Dear Diary,_

_I know it's early in the morning but I really need to vent a little, or else I might have a heart attack._

_So dig this, Lord Iroh came to ask me for the keys to the pantry so he could cook breakfast. Considering the near bout of food poisoning the crew all had the last time he touched a cooking pan, I, being the idiot I am, offered to cook for not just him, but for a new crew mate as well._

_His name is Kira. Fairly average in height but very, very strong. Brown hair, brown eyes. He doesn't seem to look that old, but I has it a guess he's probably in his late twenties early thirties, but apart from that I can't really tell much else about him seeing as he hides his mouth with a damned black mask, which he refuses to take off in front of anyone, not to mention he's missing half of his right hand and a fair few scars over whatever skin is left of it. _

_I know I probably should not be so judgemental, but if you were to see this guy in reality alarm bells would go off in your head too._

_I don't know what it is diary, I really don't. I talked to him for a few minutes and he seems to be nice, polite and sincere, but there was something in the way he looked at me that felt…oddly familiar. Almost like I've seen him before but a really, really long time ago. Which is just insane, because I would definitely remember meeting a guy like him._

_But that's not what bothers me the most. No…it's the fact that he, Kira, said he came from close by the Pohuai stronghold…where my uncle Zhao is currently sitting and scheming as he tries to imprison the Avatar and possibly the prince as well._

_And while we're on that note, it's almost late morning, and Zuko's not back yet. Not a moody yell, order or even complaint. Nope no one's seen hide nor hair of him all night. Nada-zip-no word of him._

_Lord Iroh's beginning to get suspicious as are the crew, though I personally think they are enjoying a small break from his yelling (what with the serious hangover they all have)._

_Even so…I hope he's gotten out alright. He seemed very nervous when I last saw him, and it usually takes a lot to scare him. Not that I blame him. My uncle's proven to be quite a dangerous adversary to piss off, and I shudder to think of what might happen to Zuko if he's caught._

_I guess, all I can do is sit and wait and hope for the best._

_Not that it's going to be easy…_

* * *

Darkness…there was darkness before his eyes. And his body was heavy as it lay on something rough and solid.

His head was pounding so hard that it felt like a drummer were smashing it as part of his solo act.

_What…what happened?_

Prince Zuko's amber eyes slid open.

Bright yellow sunlight was shining softly above him, streaming in thing beams through small openings of a great big forest canopy above him. As he twisted his sore neck, he saw that he was laying on a bed of leaves beneath a very tall tree with large buttress roots.

On one of these, a twelve year old boy sat, in tattered yellow and orange monks clothes, his head shaven and tattooed with a blue arrow on top.

He seemed to have felt Zuko's stirring rather than looking, for when he spoke his words were as sombre as his face.

"You know what the worst part of being born over a hundred years ago is? I miss all the friends I used to hang out with. Before the war started, I used to always visit my friend Kuzon. The two of us, we'd get in and out of so much trouble together-" Aang snorted softly, more to himself than to Zuko, a very small wistful smile flashing briefly as he turned towards Zuko.

"-He was one of the best friends I ever had, and he was from the Fire Nation, just like you. If we knew each other back then, do you think we could have been friends, too?"

Aang knew it was a long shot by any stretch. When they first met, Zuko clearly had shown he had no interest in helping him for his own sake, and it was laughable to think he'd change so fast when he was already so set in his ways.

But even as the thought crossed his mind, the young Avatar could not forget the face of the girl that had spoken to him.

_"I can't tell you his name. but you can trust him. He's a bit of a jerk at first but deep down he's good and kind…and he's saved my life more times than I can count."_

She had been so sincere when she'd said that, but still Aang could not fathom how she could see such a thing in the angry prince, who had just sat up abruptly. As he did so, his hand punched wildly so that fire blasted at the young Avatar who jumped out of the way, his mind still dwelling on his thoughts.

_If someone nice like her can like him, then maybe he really is good inside._

And indeed even as he swiftly jumped away, hidden in the tall forest branches, the Fire prince only stood and watched quietly, his eyes falling to his feet.

He was tired. Far too tired to give chase to the disappearing boy.

He rubbed his forehead and sighed softly to himself.

_I need to get out of here…_

He paused mid step, and bit his lip as he looked through the forest. Thankfully the Avatar had laid him to rest on a well trodden path, one side of which clearly led to the western coast.

With all the weariness of a beaten bedraggled soldier returning from battle he all but dragged his feet down the path, not stopping till he reached a small sandy beach.

The sun was high above his head by the time he'd reached, but he was so tired that time didn't seem to matter, as long as he could get to his home eventual-

He stopped mid step and stared out at the shimmering blue waters before him.

But for once his mind didn't focus on the beauty of the scene, but rather the small black dot of a boat that sailed up and down around the now busy harbour.

"Home huh?"

* * *

"Miss Shi-"

"Gah!" Jade Shi squeaked as she spun around from the stove she was manning.

There standing in the doorway of the kitchens was a tall tanned skinned man decked out in fire nation armour but with a mask over his mouth and nose.

Nonetheless his brown eyes and tone were soft and apologetic as he made to mumble to her:

"Forgive me, I didn't mean to startle you"

"No-no it's ok. It wasn't that bad." Jade quickly gulped, doing her best to smile as the man's three fingered right hand made to scratch a little at his head.

"Even so. I'm sorry Miss Shi-"

"Jade" Jade snorted "It's Jade. And don't worry about it. Besides, it's almost time for the lunch service so I should've been more attentive in any case"

Though she couldn't see the man's mouth, she could tell by the twinkle in his eye that he was smiling with faint amusement and…was that admiration?

"Don't worry, you're attentive enough. Indeed you are far more disciplined and hardworking than most girls your age"

"Yeah well…when you work on a ship with such a small crew, everyone has to know how to pull their own weight" Jade coughed, her cheeks flushing a little bit as she made to switch off the stove and dry her hands on her apron.

"So, Kira how are you finding your new duties?"

"Well…they're alright" the man, Kira, shrugged "I mean, most of the time I just walk around deck with the other guards…though they aren't a very talkative bunch"

"Oh they're just-"

But before Jade could finish, a loud shout came up from a door at the other end of the kitchen.

"JADE! LUNCH STARTS IN AN HOUR! WILL YOU START GETTING THE VEGETABLE'S PREPPED WHILE I GO TO THE GALLEY TO GET THE MEAT!"

"SURE THING DANGO!" she yelled back shaking her head as she turned back to smile at her new crewmate, who smiled at her from under the mask.

"I guess we'll talk later then?"

"Probably" Jade nodded but then added quickly "don't worry the crew. Just keep working hard and they'll come round in time"

"I'll keep that in mind Miss Shi-I-I mean Jade" he added when she quirked a brow at him.

_He's just the new guy, nothing more, nothing less._

She pursed her lips as she watched Kira slip quietly out the door, his footsteps more silent than a cats.

_Ok…well that was weird…_

She gulped to herself as she turned to grab a large carrot and start chopping it with a knife. And indeed, try though she might to see common sense, she could not help but shudder as she remembered the way he'd just been standing there when she'd first seen him.

Had he just arrived quietly or had he been standing there the whole time…watching her closel-

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard the door to the kitchen loudly click open.

_By the spirits doesn't anyone on this ship know how to knock?!_

She spun around, mouth open ready to snap waspishly at the newcomer, only to stop dead in her tracks.

"Zuko?"

And indeed it was the prince, no longer in the black suit and blue mask, but in his usual dark armour and scowl.

"Hey…" he mumbled, eyes fixed half on the floor as he ran a hand over his shaved head where a large black bruise was had blossomed magnificently. "Got anything to eat?"

"Not yet… I'm just prepping now" Jade bit her lip as she quietly stepped towards him. "But I can get you something cold for that bruise"

"I'm fine" Zuko snapped, swatting her hand away irritably, "Chan's already seen it"

Jade rolled her eyes.

"Fine, be that way. But don't get all grumpy with me when you get a splitting headache"

"I already have a headache" Zuko grumbled "and I don't get grumpy"

"Uh-huh and I'm a water-bender" Jade snorted, though she smirked a little at the disgruntled grimace that flashed over the young prince's face.

"You're laughing at me again, aren't you?" Zuko pouted sourly in her face.

"No…I'm just…just relieved I guess" she bit her lip as she tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "You were gone a long time…"

Zuko's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. Was she saying what he thought she was saying?

"You…you were worried?"

"uh…well…a little bit yeah …" Jade's green eyes flickered down to her toes "I-I mean, because the crew was asking a lot of questions and when you didn't come back this morning and I was running out of excuses and…

She trailed off, her cheeks flushing a deep crimson as she mentally cursed herself.

_Great Jade, now you sound like an absolute idiot!_

"but you're back now so…that's all…all good I guess…" She quickly coughed as she made to turn away from him.

However even as she reached out for the kitchen counter, a large hand caught hers deftly and a voice murmured:

"I heard what Zhao said to you."

Zuko's voice was rough and harsh as he spat out the admiral's name, so much so that Jade couldn't bear to look at him directly even as he continued to hiss.

"But whatever that was all about, he shouldn't have threatened you. He talks big but deep down he's a selfish coward who's just afraid of being upstaged by anyone. Besides how can he find out what you're up to when there's an entire sea between you two?"

"I-I know" Jade mumbled her eyes firmly set upon the hand that held hers "but considering the hell he and his family have put my father through…I…I can't take any chances of someone finding out I'm…I'm…different"

"But I know you're different, and so do most of the crew?" Zuko quirked a brow and was faintly amused to see her cheeks flush pink as she snapped.

"That's not the same! You guys are all…_weird_ in your own ways. You understand! Others…" she gulped down a hard lump in her throat "Others don't…either people look at me and see pampered fire nation brat, or they just see me as less than the troublesome mud beneath their shoes, mud that would be better off locked away or-or-"

"Chucked out?" Zuko cut her off softly, his voice strained and strangely hoarse. Jade looked up in surprise to see the Prince's own eyes averted to his toes, frustration and shame swirling in the depths of his golden amber eyes.

"Sorry" She murmured, but Zuko shook his head quietly before making to look her in the eye, his own face set in a determined glare.

"Listen Jade, I don't care what anyone else says; I won't let that Zhao take you. As long as you are here on this ship, with my crew and with me, he will not touch you. If he does then he's a dead man walking"

"Zuko" Jade shook her head with a sigh as she tried to step back from him. "You can't possibly expect he'll give up the chase just like that. Not when his reputation's at stake-"

"I don't care" Zuko snapped tugging her around and away from the kitchen counter so that she was now close to the door "He's not going to take you!"

"And who are you to tell him to stop!" Jade snapped back, horribly aware that she was backed up completely against the wall as Zuko made to snarl down at her.

"I am Prince of the Fire Nation-"

"And you honestly think it will matter to Zhao?!" Jade steamrolled her hands clenching by her sides as she felt said prince's hot breath fan her face. "He already left you to die once; in your own nation might I add. Doesn't that tell you that he won't care what comes in his way when he's after what he wants?"

"So you're telling me that you want me to hand you over to him on a silver platter? Is that it?" Zuko growled and was faintly pleased to see the kitchen maid before him stutter a little.

"N-no! I didn't mean that-"

"Then what did you mean?"

"Nothing. I meant nothing" Jade frantically tried to reach for the door handle but Zuko's hand was quick to pull at both her hands and pin them sharply to the door behind her as he hissed.

"That. Is absolute garbage!"

"Get off-" Jade struggled, her body thrashing wildly as Zuko leaned in to look her dead in the eye.

"not until you explain to me why you're being so stubborn."

"Let me go-"

"I don't like Zhao any more than you do! So why don't you let me help you?"

"Zuko-"

"Why?"

"No-I can't-"

"WHY?"

"Because…because- ARGH! WHY DO YOU CARE SO MUCH?! IT'S NOT LIKE WE'RE FRIENDS!" Jade roared into the prince's face, her flashing green eyes meeting his own golden amber ones which blazed hotly as he opened his mouth again…only for it to shut just as fast.

_Oh no…what have I done? What have I just said?_

"Zuko I-" Jade's heart stilled as something warm pressed onto her open lips.

Zuko meanwhile could not concentrate on anything save the warm subtle tang of tea and rice wine and something earthy and spicy that he could taste on her lips. The fire in his gut was so scorching that he was just doing things without thinking anymore.

He had never meant to argue…never meant to back her so far back to the wall, or to yell at her…or to kiss her so fiercely…

He was faintly aware of one of his hands pulling her body closer to his own, the rough worn cotton of her kimono brushing against him as her small hands reached up to grip his loose robe. However instead of pushing him off she gripped hard at the silky material, trying and failing to find a physical anchor to reality and common sense.

Zuko couldn't help but grunt a little as he felt her nails scrape against his solar plexus, his eyes sliding just a little bit open to look at her face as he parted for air.

Her eyes like his, where half lidded, the green pools of colour in them hazy. Her pupils dilated even as he leant in again, this time pulling her flush into him.

Jade winced a little as she felt a hot scorching hand grab hard at her scalp. The grip was so rough that it broke the black hair clip that held the brown locks it in its ponytail. Jade barely felt her brown tresses fall to her shoulders as her head was roughly tugged back, and a pair of lips and teeth bit hard at her bottom lip. She couldn't contain the small whine as suddenly a hot tongue slid into her mouth and straight over hers.

It was such a small sound, and yet it was more than enough to spark something warm and wild in his gut. Something that ignited the blood in Zuko's veins, streaking through all the smallest nooks and crannies of his body until it charged all of it.

He had never bent lightning before but he had heard his uncle speak of it and its effects during his training. The way it had been described to him almost seemed to fit the buzzing feeling he had in him now even as Jade pulled away from him, her own cheeks scarlet as her lips which were glistening, rosy and wonderfully bruised. Best of all was her hair, which was falling messily over her shoulders and her heaving chest as she panted for breath.

Zuko supposed he should not have gripped at it so firmly. But he had to admit, seeing her look so dishevelled and flushed was quite a tempting sight.

A bit too tempting for comfort.

"You're right" he huffed, trying and failing to ignore the way his lips brushed hers as he murmured.

"We aren't _friends_."

And then before Jade could even open her mouth to speak, he wrenched himself from her and strode out of the room, the kitchen door clanging shut behind him.

* * *

Zuko groaned softly to himself as he stormed up onto the deck of his ship, his head throbbing. Though if that was because of the big bruise on his forehead, or his reeling thoughts, or the fact that his uncle was playing the Tsungi horn very loudly, he did not know.

Nor did he care.

_You just kissed Jade! You just kissed Jade!_

He shut his eyes as he slowed down his pace.

Just what was wrong with him today? First he let the Avatar go and now he was losing his control around the one girl that was remotely interested in him.

He'd be lucky if she'd ever talk to him again after this. Especially considering how badly their first kiss went.

_Way to go Zuko, completely screw up your chances with the one girl you might actually like right after letting the Avatar escape! What a great way to start the day…_

He didn't even stop to look as his Uncle Lord Iroh, paused in his music to yell out loudly.

"Where have you been prince Zuko? You missed music night!"

"I'm going to bed" Zuko snapped as he stalked away. "No disturbances"

_What's his deal? _

The old Lord watched closely as his nephew disappeared back down below deck. Once the ponytail had swished out of sight, he just shrugged.

_Oh well…he's back and safe and sound and that's what matters…_

Little did Lord Iroh know, that he was not the only one thinking that, for down below a certain kitchen maid glanced up from her work to the ceiling, a small smile creeping over her blushing face.

* * *

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

FINALLY I GOT THERE! they finally had another kiss (about time too as you guys keep telling me), though Zuko seems to be more aware of his feelings than Jade does (then again she's still got a fair bit to go as a character). And speaking of Characters, who's this new Kira guy they have on board and what will Zuko think of him?

Keep R&amp;Ring for more my lovelies and see you next time ;)


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Clearing the Air**

_Dear diary…I'm not quite sure what exactly to say here._

_ So much has just happened that even I can't get my head around it._

_Zuko he just…just…kissed me…_

_He full on kissed me. Like on the mouth full on kiss. And I have absolutely no idea why!_

_He said that I was right about us not being friends. But then again if you were to look at us from the start you'd also think that there wasn't any real friendship between us._

_Come to think about it, I'd never have guessed that there'd even be __**anything**__ between us. We always bickered so much and whenever we fought badly I felt like we would take more than ten steps backwards. But apparently Zuko thought otherwise…and I've been as blind as a viper-bat to it. _

_Oh spirits diary, what do I do? _

_Seriously diary I have no idea what to do. I can't just tell my father or my brother because, prince or not, they'd probably flay Zuko alive. I can't tell the crew because they'd just blab about it to everyone else, and I can't go to Lord Iroh because he's Zuko's uncle and the last thing I want is for him to tell Zuko what I'm feeling before I do._

_But what exactly am I feeling diary? I mean I've served prince Zuko for nearly two and a half years now but I've only ever truly gotten to know him over the past couple of months. Not nearly enough time to fully fall head over heels…and yet…I guess I do like him somewhat._

_Yes he's a bit stubborn and a bit of a prissy, grumpy jerk when he's pissed, but I'm no ray of sunshine when I'm mad so I can't exactly talk. But when we talk normally he's actually quite shy, withdrawn and surprisingly sweet…in his own gruff and rough way._

_Just like when we kissed. I will admit it was quite frightening at first. The first time we kissed I was half asleep and not fully aware of what was going on, and this time we were both conscious and we both wanted it –I-I mean he wanted it I just…I just…_

_Ok so it did feel kinda good but-oh I don't know! I don't kno-_

**_Tap-tap!_**

"Jade? Helloo?"

"GAH! SHEN!" Jade groaned loudly as black ink splattered all over her hands.

Her brother Shen however only sniggered as he poked his head around her room door.

"Oh whoops. So sorry, was I _interrupting_ anything?"

"Damn straight you were" Jade growled as she gingerly held her hands out gingerly in front of her.

It was a good thing she'd been sitting on the floor and writing and not on her bed because she had black splattered all over her front.

"Geeze, get me a towel would you?"

"sure, sure" Shen snorted as he tossed her one of her spare cleaning cloths she kept in a pile behind the door. It hit her in the face, something that would've amused him had his attention not been on the still open and somehow miraculously clean diary laying open at her feet.

"huh? What's the prince's name doing in here?" he muttered as he reached down.

"Hey-give that back!" but too late, Shen had already scooped the book up and was looking at it carefully.

Jade felt her heart sink straight through the ground and down to the bottom of the ocean as her brother scanned the page.

Once he hit the last unfinished word he looked up at her, brown eyes wide and bulging.

"Y-you and the p-prince? K-k-k-k-KIS-MPH!"

His yell was swallowed by a small hand clamping tight over his mouth.

"SHH! Be quiet!" Jade hissed angrily, green eyes flashing. "Do you want to wake up the whole ship?"

"But Jade-you and the prince-" Shen tried struggling only to wince as he was promptly punched in the ribs.

"Did nothing as far as you are concerned" Jade snapped fists clenching tight by her side "And it will continue to be nothing until Zuko and I have sorted out a few things. Kapeesh?"

Shen nodded dumbly, not that he could've said anything what with the way his throat had suddenly constricted on itself.

By the time he found his voice again, his sister had already cleaned up the mess of ink on the floor and was giving the metal an extra polish.

"So…does this mean father-" but he gulped as Jade gave him a very pointed dirty glare "ok…so no telling father. right gotcha! It'll be our little secret"

He gave a sheepish smile, only to get a dirty ink stained towel thrown in his face.

_Idiot_

Jade rolled her eyes to herself.

Her amused thoughts were interrupted by a small knock at her door.

"Miss Jade" A deep voice called softly. "There's a message from the kitchens."

Jade froze as did Shen, though his was more from confusion than dread as he made to open the door.

"Just second Kira" he smiled as Kira poked his head through the door a small sheepish smile (or at least that's what Jade thought it was) playing on his masked face.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt. But Mr Dango was wondering if you would be able to take Prince Zuko's meal up to him in his room while he serves downstairs. Apparently his royal highness is in a foul mood."

"Oh that's nothing my little sister can't handle" Shen chuckled with a small sly smirk in said little sister's direction. "Isn't that right Jade"

The glare she gave him was nothing short of murderous, though it was quick to disappear behind a _very_ sweet smile as Kira looked in her way.

"I'll be down soon Kira. Why don't you go down to the dining hall and get the good grub before it all vanishes?"

"Haha! Good plan" Kira chuckled before disappearing out of the door. He was so quiet, Jade had to strain her ears to hear even one of his footsteps as he walked away.

"Jade?"

"Huh?" Jade blinked only to see her brother looking back on her with a quirked brow.

"You ok? You look pale?"

"It's nothing" Jade shrugged him off quickly as she jumped to her feet and examined the black inky damage to her robes. "now get lost, I need to change. Can't go about looking like this"

"translation. You want to look pretty for your royal boyfriend-gah!" Shen cried out as another sharp punch with a small fist hit his side.

_Serves you right idiot._

Jade smirked though in her heart she could not help but feel a small flutter even as she made to look at her reflection in a small mirror by her bed.

Idiot though he was…did her brother have a point?

* * *

"Argh! Shut up stomach, shut up!" Prince Zuko growled down to his gut as it gurgled for the loudly into the silence of his dimly lit room. Barely a day had passed but still he had not the courage to leave his room.

_Damn that girl!_

He cursed himself for the umpteenth time as he sat in lotus position before his four meditating candles, only to fail as he shut his eyes and felt his lips tingle with warmth.

He couldn't help it. His mind had been a whir since yesterday and it was driving him mad.

_Why did I do it? why did I have to kiss her? I should've just yelled at her and left it at that. We'd be arguing but at least I wouldn't be feeling so confusing and-_

He jumped as he heard a soft tapping at his door.

"WHAT?!" he snapped, the four candles flaring up before him in a blaze, only to die down to a simmer in an instant as a small voice answered.

"I-It's me…may I come in?"

_No! make her go away. Or no, don't answer. No hide in the bathroom! No-no that won't work, pretend to be asleep._

This is what his mind was telling him.

His mouth on the other hand did not seem to be paying his commands any attention whatsoever.

"S-Sure"

_NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!_

He all but screeched internally as the door opened to reveal Jade, dressed in her short red tunic and pants with a dark red sash. Her hair was loose as it fell about her shoulders and down her back, the brown seeming to be darker in half-light so that it made her pale skin seem even more creamier than usual and the pink blush on her cheeks all the more apparent.

He almost could've roared in defeated anger as her vivid green eyes met his for the smallest moment, before glancing down to the floor bashfully as she mumbled.

"Dango said you wanted dinner"

"Yeah" Zuko muttered, his eyes looking into his lap instead, though not in time to miss the way Jade's face fell a little as she made to set the food by the door.

"I'll just leave it here then"

She turned to leave.

"Wait"

Jade turned just as Zuko stood up to his feet, his gaze anxious but determined as he strode towards her.

Once he was just within reach he stopped and gulped.

"Jade…about yesterday. What I did…what I mean to say is that, I'm-I'm…sorry…" he trailed off, turning his face to the ground in an attempt to hide his very warm very red cheeks. "what I did was-was-"

"Was fine" Jade blurted out, much to Zuko's and her own surprise.

If the prince thought her cheeks had been pink before, it was nothing compared to the magnificent shade of magenta they'd reached now as she fumbled to explain herself:

"the ki-i-I mean what happened between us…It was fine"

"You mean even the kis-"

"Yes!" she steamrolled over the top of him, biting her lip so hard she was sure it was going to bleed. "yes…even _that_…it was alright…just a heat of the moment kind of thing I guess…"

Zuko's eyes narrowed.

"_thing?" _ he spat "That was all you can say about what had happened between us. It was just _a thing_?_ A heat of the moment thing?_"

"Well what else do you expect me to say?" Jade squeaked in surprise, but stood her ground as Zuko stepped closer to her.

"Oh I don't know, maybe call it what it is. A kiss"

"Yeah, one kiss-" Jade began only to be steamrolled over.

"One kiss you just admitted to liking"

"I-I-I said I didn't mind it-" She spluttered trying and failing to not meet his fiery glare as he made to stand toe to toe with her.

"You liked it Jade." He hissed down into her face. "I know you did. I saw you. I _felt_ you"

Jade stared up into the scarred face, eyes wide as he leaned down to murmur.

"Why don't you just admit it?"

"I-I can't" Jade shut her eyes and shook her head, as if that would make him disappear. "I-I can't Zuko."

"Why not?" Zuko growled, his hands both reaching up to cup her jaw, his thumbs tracing her chin as she whispered.

"Because I just can't. You're a prince and I'm just…just…me…" She trailed off biting down hard on her mouth as her lips quivered ever so slightly.

Zuko's grip slackened a little on her chin, but he was quick to recover.

"I don't care"

Jade had barely looked back up when all of a sudden he swooped in.

It was nothing like the last kiss. That had been all heat and anger with a splash of almost ferocious hunger added to the mess.

This kiss however was almost the exact opposite. It was soft, careful, pleading, but still firm enough so that when they broke apart Jade suddenly realised that she had somehow ended up back against a wall again.

"You looked a little faint" Zuko puffed a small smug smirk flickering over his features as he watched her eyes narrow dangerously at him as she hissed.

"Don't get too cocky princess"

But far from anger the prince at all, his smirk just grew wider as he leaned in to whisper into her ear.

"Now, will you admit it?"

"Admit what?"

"That you want this?"

"Zuko…I…I don't know" she mumbled her voice small and uncertain in his scarred ear.

"I think you do know" his voice was soft and measured "But you're stopping yourself. Why?"

He craned his head back to watch as she stared up at him, her face paler than ever.

When she spoke, her voice was almost just a tiny breath, so small that even with his good hearing he had trouble deciphering it.

"because…because I've never done this kind of thing before…and I don't know what to do…"

Zuko blinked, surprise just making him freeze in his place. Even though he had known that she was just as new to all of this as he was, he always imagined her to be the more down to earth, less confused one out of the two of them.

But she wasn't. She was just as frightened, if not more so than he was. He could feel it in her heartbeat as they stood, chests pressed up against one another's as he pushed her back into the wall. It was like listening to the drumroll of thunder in a storm, such was the pounding in his ears as he pressed forwards, stopping only when their noses brushed against one another's.

Jade felt her heart almost flip out of her ribcage as the golden amber eyes flickered piercingly to hers, the commanding order echoing in their depths, though none came from his voice.

With a very timid gulp she leaned up, and grazed her lips gently over his cheek. It was barely more than a peck, just under the burnt skin of his scar, but it was enough to spark the hot fire in Zuko's gut as she pulled away.

"That's it?" he grumbled with a pout, and in spite of herself Jade giggled even as she made to duck out from his hold.

"that's all I get-"

"yes…for now" she smirked as the prince's cheeks turned red again, though he was quick to hide it behind a small scowl as his stomach rumbled.

"I need to get back" she mumbled her eyes flickering to the food tray that was still on the floor. "They'll be wondering why I'm taking so long. And you need to eat."

"Yeah" Zuko nodded quietly his eyes still fixed on the flushing cheeks as she made her way to the door. He had to admit the colour suited her well.

"Jade" he muttered as she had just pulled the door open. "About what happened at Pohuai…thanks"

Jade stopped to look at him, a small smile gracing her lips as she mumbled.

"Any time Princess"

"Would you stop calling me that" Zuko hissed though the effect was ruined by the small satisfied smirk that played on his lips as he watched her leave the room.

But even as she walked away, neither of them noticed the shadow watching them from the other end of the corridor.

_So…that's how she has stayed safe…_

The mysterious figure's eyes narrowed into slits as it watched the young girl all but bounce excitedly away from the prince's quarters.

_Gotta hand it to her, she knows how to play them all-hmm? What's that?_

The figure stepped back into a dark corner just as someone else came bustling down the corridor.

It was Lord Iroh, and he was looking anxious as he made to call out.

"Prince Zuko! Prince-Ah there you are my dear nephew"

The old lord sighed with relief as Zuko made to peer around his door with a frown that did not quite reach his eyes.

"Uncle? What are you doing?"

"Oh it's nothing, nothing my boy." The old man puffed to his nephew. "We've just stopped at port and Dango was wondering where Jade was? He said he sent her up here to see you"

"She just left" Zuko tried his best to scowl, even though it was proving to be very difficult. Indeed even his uncle was looking suspiciously up at him with concern.

"You two didn't argue again did you? Some of the crew thought they heard raised voices earlier?"

"Yeah well the crew are wrong" now Zuko did glare for real as he folded his arms "Jade and I just talked, nothing more, nothing less. You can ask her and she'll tell you the exact same thing"

_I hope_

He added in his head, as his uncle made to put his hands up in a surrender gesture.

"I wasn't meaning any offence Prince Zuko. It's just that you two have both been on edge since yesterday morning, and we have been quite concerned-"

"well we aren't any more" Zuko clipped with a pout "We've just sorted a few things out…that's all"

"Oh. Well that's good. Now we can focus on more important matters. Like the Avatar"

"Have we caught up with him yet?" Zuko's head shot up as his uncle shook his head.

"No but we've heard rumours from the port that he may have been there just a day or so ago for supplies."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get a move on" Zuko cried out and almost balked from the door, only for his uncle's hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"perhaps we should try again tomorrow. Besides our crew is tired, and most of the people in the town will be asleep."

Zuko opened his mouth to argue, but the quirked eyebrow his uncle gave him was more than enough to quell his excitement.

"Fine" he huffed grumpily "but as soon as the sun is up tomorrow we start looking"

"Of course Prince Zuko, of course. Oh, by the way, you should wash up. I think Jade left you a little something" Lord Iroh winked, smirking with amusement as his nephew reached up to touch the small red lip shaped mark on his cheek.

Zuko groaned softly to himself.

Of all the things his uncle had to notice, it had to be _that _didn't it_!_

* * *

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! yes they kissed again. but still not quite sure about how it's going to go. I personally don't think it's full on Love at this point in time but also there's still a lot of things both Jade and Zuko have to get through before the end. Zuko obviously knows what he wants now but Jade...i'm not quite sure myself what she's about (which is weird because she's my oc and i made her:P) Oh well I guess only time, (and a more chapters) will tell.

And on that note, hope you all enjoyed and keep R&amp;Ring for more, because it will (hopefully) get more interesting from here on out ;)


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Sniffing out the Rats**

_Good morning diary!_

_And what a great morning it is too! Ah! The sun is shining and we're at port so most of the crew is out eating breakfast while Dango and I kick back and take a break for once._

_Even as I sit here now with you and my cup of tea here on the deck the sky looks so blue and bright and-_

"Jade"

"hmm?" Jade looked up from her diary and blinked up into the familiar calm face of a man with sharp brown eyes and black hair streaked with grey.

"Oh hey Father, what's up?" Jade smiled as Ruishi made to sit down beside her.

He smirked as he caught sight of the battered book in her hands quickly be shut and slipped back into her rucksack and out of sight.

"You don't have to hide from me Jade. I already know what's going on between you and the prince"

Jade all but spat out the tea she had just taken a sip of, much to her father's growing amusement. When she spoke she was half choking and spluttering.

"h-how-who told you?"

"You did just now" Ruishi quirked a brow, his smirk falling away as his daughter sighed heavily.

"And let me guess, you don't want me to go ahead with it?"

"Yes"

There was a very deafening pause as father and daughter both locked gazes, green meeting brown firmly in the middle, both speaking more than any words spoken aloud.

It wasn't until the silence had stretched on for a full minute that Ruishi spoke, his voice cold as ice.

"Jade…I'm worried…that Zuko…he's not, he's not like your average kind of boy."

"Yeah so?" Jade clipped.

"So..." Ruishi coughed glancing around to check the deck "he's a prince…And he's-"

But what Zuko was, Jade never found out, for at that precise moment something clanged heavily.

She wheeled around gasping along with her father as she saw a massive shape claw its way up the port side of the deck.

It appeared to be a large hairy mole like creature, with an odd star-shaped pink nose and big claws on its feet. Upon its back a woman sat astride a saddle. She was very beautiful and fine featured, with long black hair tied half back in a top knot whilst the rest of it flowed freely about her shoulders, making her pale skin and red lips pop as they snarled a command.

"Move aside boys!"

She cracked the reins of her beastly steed which was quick to growl before beginning to sniff urgently at the deck floor, close to where Jade stood rooted to the spot with her father, who took up a fighting stance.

"Jade go get Lord Iroh"

"But father-"

"Jade go now!" he hissed, just as many other guards, including her brother, made to join him taking up a fighting stance, as they faced the dangerous stranger and her pet.

Jade did not need telling twice.

In two shakes of a turtle-duck's tail she was running down below deck, towards the royal quarters and-

"Ow!" she cried out loudly as she crashed into what felt like a hard wall, only it had a pair of strong arms that held her steady.

"Hey what are you-Jade?"

Head still reeling from the sudden impact Jade looked up to blink into the scarred face of Prince Zuko. His eyes were wide with surprise as the kitchen maid made to grab his hand and drag him up back the way she came.

"Jade what the-"

"just get a move on! I'll explain when we get on deck!" Jade hissed as she all but heaved him up the stairs.

Zuko rolled his eyes and quickly sped up his pace, the sounds of crashing and odd snarling hitting his ears as he ascended first onto the deck, just in time to hear the strange beast riding woman's snarl.

"Get back! We're after a stowaway"

"There are no stowaways on my ship!" Zuko growled, only to jump back as the woman's large steed chomped down hard into the metal deck and tore it out as if it were nothing more than a paper door.

Jade squeaked as she felt the prince tug her down to avoid the chunk of metal as it was flung aside.

_What the hell is that thing?_

Her eyes widened as something green and tanned came scurrying out of the hole in the deck.

It was a man thin and slightly malnourished, and wearing rags. In short no-one she knew was part of the crew. He yelled loudly as he caught sight of the creature that had sniffed him out, his pitch raising as it's long prehensile red tongue lashed out and thrashed his side.

With a heavy thud he landed to the floor, unmoving but still awake, his fearful eyes darting about pleadingly to the soldiers that were watching him with shock.

"He's paralysed" Zuko breathed as he and Jade both took a step closer.

There was a thump as the woman on the giant beast hopped down to the ground to pick up the man. She was surprisingly strong for her lithe build and smirked at the awe the rest of the surprised crew aimed her way.

"Only temporarily. The toxins will wear off in about an hour. But by then he'll be in jail and I'll have my money"

Zuko's eyes narrowed.

"But how did you find him on my ship?"

"My Shirshu can smell a rat a continent away" the woman snorted as she and her new bounty hopped back on her steed which growled loudly before rearing into the air.

"Well I'm impressed" Lord Iroh smiled at the impressive sight.

Jade however winced a little at the volume, but her intrigue kept her watching as the shirshu rode off the side of the ship and landed on the docks before dashing away swiftly into the town.

"Very impressed" Lord Iroh stroked his beard as he eyed the swiftly disappearing form of the woman's curvy back.

_Seriously? Now Uncle?_

Zuko quirked an eyebrow at his uncle, but for once didn't comment, though that may have been because he was distracted by Jade who was rolling her eyes at her brother Shen.

Like the old general (and many other men aboard the ship) he was smirking appreciatively at the spot where the woman disappeared.

_Oh for heavens sake!_

"Hey!" Zuko snarled the sound jolting more than half the male crew out of their stupor as they stood to attention. "all of you snap out of it and get this ship repaired as fast as possible. That's an order!"

The last word was such a harsh bark that Jade almost winced again at the tones.

"Damn, where did you learn to yell like that?" she grunted more to herself than to anyone else but still Zuko heard it with his sharp ears.

Ignoring the knowing smirks and sniggers from the older crewmen behind his back he quickly turned to face her, his face softening a little as he caught sight of her slightly dishevelled state.

"You okay?"

Jade blinked. The question had been so soft she wasn't sure if she had heard correctly.

"Uh…yeah I'm okay" she blushed and coughed a little as she caught sight of her father's piercing gaze through the corner of her eye.

Zuko caught sight of it too and bit his lip.

Ever since he and Jade had kissed it was always awkward being around the older lieutenant, who seemed to be sparing him a sharp stern stare for a moment before returning to his duties.

"I'm sorry" Jade mumbled softly as the prince made to open his mouth. "He means well, it's just that he's overprotective sometimes."

"I know" Zuko muttered through gritted teeth. Not that he liked the idea a lot.

But no what was he thinking? She had a close knit family; he couldn't expect them to give her up just like that.

He was wrenched from his thoughts by Jade as she quietly reached up to gently pat his shoulder.

"I should probably go down to the kitchens' Dango might want me for the lunch service"

"Right" Zuko nodded, but even as she tried to walk past him he held onto her hand and stopped her.

"You'll come up later with the tea right?"

"for one or for two?" she mumbled, her eyes not quite meeting the slightly smouldering gaze that fixed onto her face.

"for one"

Jade paused, her cheeks flushing as she tried to stop herself from smiling.

"very well your highness"

In spite of his attempt to remain stern, the corners of Zuko's mouth quirked upwards as he let her go, his gaze fixing itself on her back as she dashed down below deck.

* * *

It was quiet when Jade approached the door to Prince Zuko's private rooms, but still she couldn't help but shudder as she glanced over her shoulder.

She didn't know why, but she felt like a pair of eyes were watching her closely from nearby.

_No…that's just stupid_

She shook her head to herself as she raised a hand to knock at the metal.

There was no response.

_Odd…_

Jade quirked a brow as she made to knock again.

Again there was no hint of a response.

"Zuko?" she hissed at the door as she gingerly made to pull it open. Quietly she poked her head through, her brow furrowing as she saw the lush interior space devoid of life and-

"Jade?" a voice hissed suddenly in her ear.

Jade squeaked and spun around in alarm, just in time for her chin to collide with a familiar solid darkly clad chest.

"Careful" Zuko hissed, his cheeks flushing a little as he felt her breath brush against his neck.

"You startled me" Jade snapped back quietly, though she too was quick to blush at their rather intimate distance.

"sorry" Zuko mumbled though she could tell that he wasn't by the small glimmer in his golden eyes as he made to quickly usher her inside his room.

"Why didn't you just come in?" he growled softly as he shut the door behind his back.

"because I just managed to get up here" Jade pouted as she set the small tray of tea on his low table. "Dango wanted me to stay behind to help make the small snacks for those on night duty tonight"

"Oh…right" Zuko nodded, horribly aware of the awkward silence that had begun to stretch between them.

He wasn't sure why…but he felt oddly nervous as they both stood there in his room, both of them fidgeting for something to say.

He wondered, randomly what his uncle would say in this kind of awkward situation. Then he remembered that the older lord would have probably never allowed this kind of awkwardness to start in the first place and would have them both sitting down and drinking tea.

"Um…sit…I-I mean" Zuko gulped as she blinked in confusion. "Would you like to sit down…here-uh…with me? Or…or not with me…I-I mean not next to me but in this room with me or-uh…that is if you want to…"

_Oh spirits of fire please kill me now!_

He groaned in his head as he felt the heat in his chest flare up to his ears as he saw her cheeks flush red.

His heart beat raced as he saw her give a tiny nod, her eyes sticking to the ground as she made to sit down at the low table.

She bit her lip as Zuko cautiously sit down at the same side of the table, but positioned so that he was facing her at a close proximity, his hot breath fanning her face as she leaned in to serve the tea.

His eyes flickered down to watch her hands work. No matter how many times he saw her serve he could not get over how small and delicate they looked, almost like they were made of the finest most fragile porcelain, and yet they were also hard and tough…

Eventually Jade spoke and her voice was timid.

"So…um…that bounty hunter woman…did you figure out what happened to her?"

"No" Zuko grumbled, though inwardly he was relieved at the change of tack.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Jade mumbled.

"Find her…track her down" Zuko muttered "Her creature did a number on my ship after all"

"And find a stowaway we didn't' notice sneaking on" Jade smiled knowingly, much to his chagrin.

"Yeah…that too…"

"So you're going to hire her?"

Zuko nodded quietly as he took a cup of tea from her.

"If we can find her…if what our scouts say is true then there might be a chance she'll be at the village nearby."

"Probably at a tavern" Jade nodded quietly. "My father says most bounty hunters usually spend a lot of their money on drinks and relaxation because they're mostly nomadic"

"Yeah, uncle says the same thing too." And then before he could stop himself he blurted out "Come with me?"

"Huh?" Jade blinked.

Zuko's cheeks flushed darkly, inwardly cursing himself as his mouth motored on without even consulting his brain.

"Come with me when we go on shore…that is…if you want to come…" he trailed off, eyes darting to the ground so that he missed the way Jade's cheeks burned pink.

When she spoke her voice was small, like the shy smile that was creeping up her face

"YES! Of-of course I want to come, I-I mean" she added quickly "If it means I get to stay on my natural element, I'm all for it! It's not every day I get to go on land and-and-"

Zuko snorted loudly into his cup.

"So…that's a yes then _Lucky_? Ow" he winced when her hand slapped his shoulder hard.

"Don't push your luck _Princess_"

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm just quickly writing in you before I pack you in my travelling bag. Yes I said travelling bag…actually it's just my market duffel but I digress._

_The real question you're probably wondering is WHY I'm even having to pack that bag when I've already gone to market yesterday afternoon. Well…I'm going to the mainland with Zuko._

_Not as a date-NO! _

_No definitely not a date, but he has invited me to come along with him and his uncle to look for the bounty hunter woman and possibly the Avatar._

_Needless to say I've accepted the offer. After all it's not every day that I get to go for so long on land…or get a chance to get away from my father._

_I know, I know diary I sound like a whiny kid but seriously, it's really beginning to bug me just how much my father tries to keep me on this ship. Is it really so bad of me to have a life of my own outside of this ship?_

_Is my being an earthbender so shameful that I have to keep being locked up in the bottom of this ship?_

_Wait a second, I think that's my brother at the door._

_Later diary, I'll write in you as soon as I can._

* * *

"Move out of my way peasant! Step aside filth!"

"He means no offence! I'm sure you all bathe regularly"

Jade cringed and quickly clung on tight to the robes of General Iroh, as she and him both followed the angry storming figure of the Prince, who was wading through a sea of very angry shouting faces.

They were in, as you would have guessed it, a tavern, filled to the brim with a lot of rowdy patrons, most of whom were crowded around one of the small tables in the centre of the room.

At this table sat a burly looking man arm wrestling with the beautiful pale skinned, dark haired bounty hunter Jade had seen that morning.

It was to her that the prince stormed up to with a scowl.

"We need to talk"

The bounty hunter turned to look at him coldly, her arm not wavering even as her muscly opponent opposite her began to sweat and shake from the effort.

"Well if it isn't my new friends, Angry Boy, Tiny Mouse and Uncle Lazy" she drawled as Lord Iroh chuckled heartily.

Jade meanwhile scowled as she looked down on herself.

She wasn't usually the kind of girl to care about how she looked, but she certainly wasn't a mouse!

She opened her mouth to say so only to jump as the Bounty Hunter's hand suddenly slammed down the brute's arm before her, much to the delight of the other tavern patrons. With a loud chorus of cheers they all began to throw a whole heap of copper coins at the woman, who quickly began to heap them into a pile before herself, much to Zuko's annoyance.

"Your beast trashed my ship"

The woman smirked.

"I'd love to help you out but I'm a bit short on money. Drinks on me!" she yelled out to the tavern at large, to many a loud cheer.

But even as she made to take a hearty swig of her drink beside her, the Prince grabbed her wrist hard his lips barely moving as he quietly snarled.

"Money isn't what I had in mind"

The Bounty hunter looked at him, her smirk falling slightly as she caught sight of the narrowed golden eyes that were fixed on her face. Then she caught sight of his armour.

"Give me five minutes." She sighed heavily "I'll meet you outside"

Zuko nodded, relieved to hear the business like tone in her voice as he backed away from the table.

_So far so good…_

He frowned to himself doing his best to ignore the sneers and jeers sent his way as he glanced over at Jade, who was desperately trying to make herself look as small as possible as several drunken men leered licentiously her way.

Not that he could blame them. Apart from the bounty hunter at the table, Jade was the only other female present in the tavern and unlike the other woman, she certainly looked more timorous especially in her more femininely cut red tunic and pants.

She flushed especially pink with embarrassment as one brutish looking man made to cat call to her.

"Hey Cutie! How 'bout you ditch Scar-face and grab a taste of a real man"

Unable to control the hot burning in his stomach Zuko strode over to her and quickly wrapped an arm around her waist, glaring daggers at the men as he dragged her out to the door where his uncle was waiting for them.

"Thanks" she mumbled shakily as the stepped out into the empty clearing before the tavern.

Zuko just nodded gruffly, his cheeks flushing a little as his uncle flashed him and Jade a very warm knowing smirk.

The silence was quick to break when the Bounty Hunter woman strode out her hands on her hips as she made her way to stand beside her Shirshu mount seated by one of the tavern's open windows.

"Alright Pouty, spit it out! What's this job you want done?" She narrowed her eyes at Zuko who quickly brought out something from his pocket.

"I need you to find someone"

He held up his hand and Jade was astonished to see the blue water tribe necklace dangling in the prince's grip.

The Bounty Hunter snorted with a small smirk.

"Pff! What happened? Your _girlfriend_ run off on you?" but even as she said this her eyes travelled to Jade who was still standing close by his side "Let me guess little mousy here chased her off?"

Though she knew the insinuations were absolute nonsense, Jade's stomach burned hotly. Kitchen maid or not, she still had her pride.

"Excuse me, I know I'm not exactly the prettiest girl around but I know I don't need to _chase_ off other girls to get a guy" she snapped, tossing back her hair haughtily. The other woman just smirked derisively.

"Sure you don't mouse, sure-"

"Enough!" Zuko snapped irritably, his hand clamping over Jade's mouth, stifling her incoming retort "It's not the girl I'm after, it's the bald monk she's travelling with"

"Whatever you say" The bounty hunter droned, her tone bored as she leaned back against her steed's fur.

"If you find them, I'll consider the damage to my ship paid for" Zuko hissed but the woman just shook her head and turned her back on him.

"tch! Forget it-"

"Plus we'll pay your weight in gold!" Lord Iroh piped in.

The woman stilled in her spot eyes narrowed as she strode back round to face the older man, her lips curling upwards as she muttered.

"Make it your weight then we got a deal"

"Haha! You got it" Iroh chuckled loudly much to his nephew's and his servant's exasperation, which was quick to turn into surprise as the Bounty Hunter snatched the blue necklace from Zuko's hand.

"Get on!" she shouted as she rounded on her Shirshu, who looked up hopefully, eagerly sniffing at her hand with it's odd pink nose.

"Come on" Zuko murmured to Jade who hesitated as she approached the beasts saddle.

She'd ridden on Rhino's loads of times so she wasn't that afraid of the height, but unlike a rhino this beast had more teeth and certainly more intelligence…and a poisonous tongue to boot.

She gulped as she hoisted herself up behind Lord Iroh, who had taken the initiative to get a seat closest to the beautiful bounty hunter woman as she made to mount up at the front reins.

"HEY Mouse! Scar-face! Hurry up! I haven't got all day!" She snapped waspishly as Zuko quickly jumped on at the back.

Jade couldn't help but shiver a little as she felt his warm hands swiftly secure themselves on her waist, nor could she help the small blush creep up her face as she felt his chest against her back.

She gulped as he frowned down on her from over her shoulder

"What?"

"N-nothing" she mumbled, but already she could feel the heat creep up to her ears. Quickly she turned away, hoping against hope that he couldn't see her blush, not noticing that his cheeks were a little pink too, as his hands held her ever so slightly closer.

* * *

"Father"

Ruishi Shi wasn't one to be startled easily, and so it was with a calm blank face that he turned to face Shen as he walked up across the ship deck towards him.

"You should be sleeping" he murmured as his son came close enough to him.

"I was about to" Shen muttered, his eyes darting about nervously as he leaned in. "But I need to talk to you first"

"What happened?" Ruishi stiffened, eyes narrowing even more as his son muttered one word.

"Kira"

"I see…" Ruishi muttered folding his arms. "and what was he up to this time?"

"I saw him a while ago" Shen bristled uncomfortably. "I was about to call out to him to say goodnight before he started his duty, but he seemed off so I just followed quietly. He went to the kitchens…"

"And?" Ruishi prompted, as his son shifted on his feet under his stern gaze.

"Well…at first I thought he was going to grab some leftovers from Dango. But Dango wasn't in so the door was locked. So he uh…picked the lock and went inside."

"What did he do then?" Ruishi raised his eyebrows, though he had a nasty feeling about where this was going and sure enough:

"I saw him looking through Jade's apron. He looked at it for a good fifteen minutes before leaving the kitchens"

"When was this?"

"Only a couple of hours ago, just before Jade left with the prince. I haven't seen him since"

To say that Ruishi's face was as hard as stone was an understatement. His gaze could have literally burnt holes into a ton of iron it was that intense.

"Father?" Shen gulped, but was silenced as his father held up a hand to silence him. Finally after a moment of deep thought he growled softly:

"Shen, listen to me very carefully. Go to your sister's room and check everything is in place. Turn the whole room over if you have to"

"Right" Shen nodded but was quick to blurt out "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to check around the ship. Then I'll come down to meet you." Ruishi clipped over the top of his son's small stammer, before promptly straightening up and dashing down below deck.

As soon as he was out of sight, Shen sighed heavily up at the sky.

"Wherever you are Lucky…Stay safe"

* * *

The dark of the night surrounded the Shirshu and it's passengers, cloaking them all in darkness until the moonlight finally came out from behind a cloud, illuminating the valley they were riding through.

Lord Iroh sighed softly through his nose as he watched the magnificent natural view slip by fast by his vision as the great beast continued to run, never once tiring in it's pursuit of its quarry as it's owner spurred it on.

He had to hand it to the woman, (who's name he found out was June), she really knew how to track her bounty well.

_If he weren't such a hot-head, Prince Zuko could learn a thing or two._

The old Lord looked behind, just in time to feel someone small press into his back.

_Hmm…how sweet_

He smirked on Jade as she leaned further into him, her face snuggling into his shoulder close to Zuko's, who was clinging onto her from behind tightly, his face buried in the crook of her neck as he held her close.

It was at this moment that Lord Iroh really wished there was some way he could just quickly paint a picture of the two of them just then and there.

For the past couple of years he had never seen the two teens looking so calm and so peaceful. They were always so afraid, so angry, so busy with trying to grow up and seem mature, that they almost forgot to enjoy whatever little time of innocence they had left to them.

_Ah … I never thought I'd see that again…_

Iroh's smirk softened sadly as he caught sight of the tiniest of warm smiles gracing his nephew's face as he gripped Jade ever so slightly tighter to him.

_If only it could stay this way just a bit longer…_

* * *

Lieutenant Ji was not a late night person. In fact he was not a morning person either, so it came as no surprise to Lieutenant Ruishi that he received a full on drowsy scowl and a wide grumbling yawn as his colleague opened the door of his room to him.

"Ruishi you damned cat-owl, do you even know the concept of a good night's sleep?"

"This is urgent Ji" Ruishi frowned "It's about that Kira"

"What about him?" Ji's scowl darkened as he bristled under his colleagues stern glower.

"You were on duty with him today. When did you last see him?"

"Not since…ugh…when-when" Ji shook his head out to clear it "when Lord Iroh, Prince Zuko and Jade left. That was the last I saw. Why?"

"Just checking" Ruishi clipped, but Ji could see the fire burning in his colleague's eye.

"He's after Jade isn't he?"

"How did-"

"Ruishi, I'm not blind. I've seen him following her around, poking his nose into her business when he thinks no one's looking."

"Then you'll know why he's doing it" Ruishi ground his teeth.

"No, but if I could make a guess I'd say it was your brother who had-"

"Hey Ruishi there you are! I was just looking for you" a voice piped up suddenly

Both Ji and Ruishi froze, eyes swivelling quickly to the side as the tall massive form of Kira came striding down the corridor, eyes crinkled as he smiled from under his mask.

"Oh" he paused as he caught sight of Ji standing in the doorway dressed only in his sleeping gear and a scowl. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No, you weren't." Ruishi clipped "I was just updating Ji on the status of the ship before he settled in for the night. Now what is it that you wanted to see me about."

"Oh I was just coming back to report on my scouting mission." Kira said pleasantly eyes crinkling even more. "Lord Iroh said I should report to you as soon as I got back. He said to inform you that he and his nephew have found the bounty hunter and will be travelling with her to find the avatar"

"Did he now?" Ruishi quirked a brow "and my daughter"

"Has gone with them" Kira coughed quickly "She seemed fine I guess"

"She's a tough girl Kira" Ji snorted eyes narrowing as he pointedly caught Ruishi's eye "she can look after herself just fine on her own"

"She sure can" Ruishi glowered back briefly before turning back to Kira and barking. "If that is all you have to do, I suggest you head to bed. You're needed up bright and early for duty tomorrow morning. If you want something to eat I suggest you go into town. Dango doesn't like late night visitors messing up his workstation, unless you're especially keen to clean the dishes as punishment"

There was a split second where Ruishi thought he saw a spark of shock flicker over the brown eyes of the man before him. But in a split second it was gone and replaced once more by a smile as he bowed low.

"Of course sir. Thank you for the advice"

He was quick to leave after that, much to the relief of both his superior lieutenants.

As soon as he was out of sight Ji groaned heavily.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but thank the spirits that Jade's with that Prince tonight"

"Goodnight Ji" Ruishi clipped turning his back, though inwardly he could not help but agree with the other lieutenant.

Whether he liked it or not, it would seem that the safest spot for his daughter was at this Prince's side…and not by his.

"Oh Lien" He sighed softly as he reached an empty corridor and slumped into the wall, rubbing his face with his hands.

"If only you could be here…you'd know what to do…wouldn't you?"

* * *

Hi guys, sorry for the long wait. Certain family issues have come up that have been preventing me from writing much in the past two weeks and any stuff i have uploaded has been stuff i've written before two weeks ago and just briefly had time to edit in my spare. but hopefully now i can get back to writing more now that my schedule is less hectic.

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and i hope to hear from you all soon in your reviews :)


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: Hot Pursuit**

"Well this has been fun" Jade muttered darkly to herself, only to wince as her forehead clanged painfully with the back of Lord Iroh's armoured shoulders.

"Sorry my dear" The old lord smiled apologetically only to lurch forwards where he sat, as the steed they were travelling on jerked suddenly to a halt.

Jade squeaked and cried out as her head was flung backwards into the warm body of Prince Zuko who winced as her brown hair all but slapped his face.

"OW! What the-why are we stopping?" He barked to the person steering the great beast.

"Because the girl must have spent a lot of time here" the beautiful Bounty Hunter called June scowled back to the prince before turning her gaze to the building they had stopped before.

It was ornate, large and obviously luxurious, if the circular red and golden door was any indication. That and the fact that an elderly but golden-silk-clad woman was standing outside of it, a knowing smile painted on her red lips as she looked over her new (and uninvited) visitors.

"We have no time for this" Zuko growled as he leapt of the saddle, snatching up a blue necklace from June's outstretched grip.

"Zuko careful" Jade hissed as the prince made to shove the necklace in front of the Shirshu's odd pink nose. It twitched for a second as it took a whiff of its scent sample, but then suddenly lashed out with its tongue.

"Hey! Watch it!" Zuko snapped as he ducked much to the amusement of his uncle and June who smirked.

"Oh look. She likes you"

The elderly woman before the building smiled, her eyes twinkling brightly as she met Iroh's gaze.

"Care to hear your fortune handsome?"

"At my age there is only one big surprise left, and I'd just as soon leave it a mystery" Iroh smiled back, much to Jade's amusement.

_Well what do you know, the old dog's still got it._

But before she could comment on the matter, Shirshu once more started its long hard sprint away from the old woman's house and the village it was in, but not before Iroh looked back and gave the older woman a wink, which was returned with interest.

"Ugh, gross" Zuko almost wretched and Jade giggled. "What? It is gross"

"No _princess_ that is what you call being charming. Perhaps you should give it a go sometime?" Jade smirked back to the prince, fully expecting a scowl or retort follow the currently shocked look on his face.

But what came next was more astonishing than anything she could have expected.

Prince Zuko smirked.

It wasn't a scathing sneer, like he usually gave her in their arguments. No this was mischievous, tricky little quirk of the lips, that he couldn't quite hide under his attempt to sound stern.

"Is that a challenge _Lucky_?"

Jade felt the heat in her cheeks rise considerably. Was it just her or was his voice, deeper and huskier than before? And was he leaning further into her? Pressing her back flush against his front?

"N-no! I-I-was just saying" she squeaked, her cheeks turning vermillion as she heard the prince chuckle softly, his breath and lips brushing the back of her earlobe as he whispered.

"Game on Lucky."

_Oh crap what have I done now?!_

* * *

It was late afternoon by the time the scent trail had turned hot. After a brief stop in an old Earth Kingdom monastery, the Shirshu and its four passengers all hurtled into a large forest at breakneck speed.

Following their little "chat" after they left the old woman's village, Zuko and Jade had not talked, though the former seemed to be doing what he could to keep the latter as close to him as possible.

At first Jade had been scared at the contact. Her first exposure to Zuko's very blatant possessiveness had been a very new and (dare she think it) nerve-racking experience for her. But, as the day went on she began to feel more and more comfortable and soon she found herself melting back into his relaxing arms.

That was until the Shirshu once more skidded harshly to a halt as it jumped out of the tree-line and onto a large dirt road.

On it, two young teens garbed all in blue backed away fearfully.

_YES! We've got you now!_

Zuko smirked victoriously as June looked over Sokka and Katara, smirking widely as she beheld the young water tribe girl.

"So this is your ex-girlfriend Pouty. No wonder Mousey chased her out. She's much too pretty for you!"

_Oh that's it!_

"I did not chase her out! And she's not his ex!"

There was a very sticky pause, in which all eyes, turned to Jade, who flushed redder than her robes.

"I-I-Sorry that came out wrong" she mumbled.

Iroh quietly tried to keep his chuckles soft, but failed as he caught sight of his nephew's slightly pink cheeks.

But Zuko quickly swallowed down the butterflies in his stomach as he hopped off the Shirshu's back and advanced menacingly on Katara and Sokka.

"Where is he? Where's the avatar?" he barked.

"We split up. He's long gone" Sokka growled back bravely much to Zuko's annoyance.

"How stupid do you think I am?"

"Pretty stupid. RUN!" and with a sharp tug Sokka grabbed his sister's arm and darted off to the side.

But they weren't fast enough.

Before they could even run six paces, the Shirshu's long tongue flicked out with a harsh snap, lashing both teen's around the ankles.

Jade winced as they fell to the ground with a loud thud, unmoving but still awake.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Zuko growled as he strode over to the two teens, but at a quick gesture from June he backed off, and allowed her to direct the Shirshu over to sniff them.

"It's seeking a different scent. Perhaps something that the Avatar held."

Jade tried to peer around lord Iroh's shoulder just in time to see the Shirshu's nose nudge at a small scroll which had rolled out from Sokka's backpack.

_Oh crap…it's got it…_

She gulped, her gut sinking down to the ground as the Shirshu suddenly stiffened, the scent it had marked suddenly clicking in its brain.

"We've got a scent." June nodded to Zuko whose smirk widened.

"Good. Now…" he turned to Sokka and Katara who both looked fearfully up at him. "…we just need a little bait"

_I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! What do I do? what do I do? what do I do?_

Jade chanted over and over in her head as She, Prince Zuko, Lord Iroh, June and their two new captives, all bounded back along the great road back towards the large Earth Kingdom Monastery.

But no matter how many times she tried to think about it, no solution was coming to her mind.

The last few times she'd met the avatar and his friends, there had always been some way she could've slipped them some help behind Zuko's back, whether it be accidental or not.

Now however she was stuck. Literally stuck in front of the prince, with no way to help or do anything for the two young water tribe peasants, who were both trying to give her significant looks of help from behind the prince's back.

"Sorry" she mouthed at Sokka whose blue eyes drooped sadly.

Then suddenly there was a loud crash.

Chunks of wood splintered painfully as with a crunch the Shirshu burst through the Monastery doors and into it's vast stone courtyard.

Frightened priestesses all scurried away from the great beast in alarm as it once more began to sniff the ground. This time trailing in circles.

"What's it doing? it's just going around in circles?" Zuko snarled just as Jade tugged on his arm.

"What?"

But even as she pointed up to the sky, the orange air-glider swooped down upon them.

The Shirshu reared up, trying to lash out and snap at the young avatar who pulled out of the dive with perfect control, and a wide grin on his youthful face.

"WOAH!"

All of the Shirshu riders and captives fell off the saddle.

"Ugh!" Jade winced as she felt a heavy body fall on top of hers, their face planted straight on her torso.

"oww.." she craned her head up only to stiffen uncomfortably, a jolt of embarrassment striking through her as a familiar scarred face peeled itself from the plateau of her chest.

Zuko blinked up at her still dazed from the fall.

"Jade…what"

_Crack!_

"Get up!" A woman's voice cried harshly, snapping both teens out of their surprise.

As quick as lightning Zuko rolled off Jade pushing her behind him as the now snarling Shirshu was suddenly bowled over from the side by a mass of white fur.

_Yikes! Remind me not to mess with a sky bison._

Jade gulped as Appa the sky bison snorted and growled at the Shirshu, which was struggling back to its feet.

Jade turned to Zuko, wondering what to do only to see both him and Aang facing one another, their eyes set in determined glares.

"Zuko" Jade tried to reach forwards but Zuko swatted her off.

"Get back." he muttered, his eyes gleaming with a terrifying savage triumph "Don't interfere! This is my fight!"

"It doesn't have to be" Aang murmured, though he kept his grip on his staff tight and ready. "You could still stop chasing me. We could still be friends"

"I don't have _friends_" Zuko snapped back to the Avatar, not noticing the way Jade's hand faltered, and her green eyes fell.

Aang however spotted it, and his expression softened with pity, only for his eyes to widen in shock as a ball of fire burst into his face.

With a twirl of his staff he extinguished the flame with a small gust of wind, only to have to block another fireball.

"Come now Jade" a deep voice kindly murmured as a hand pulled Jade back from the fray.

But she didn't move.

She just couldn't understand it.

How could the kind, gruff and socially awkward boy she had come to know just switch to being so cold and ruthless?

He was so excited, so pumped by the possibility of taking on the young Avatar, that he wasn't even paying attention to how ferocious and unruly his fire bending was becoming.

"Jade we should move now. Before it gets ugly" Lord Iroh hissed urgently as he once again tried to pull her away.

But Jade tugged her arm out of the old lord's grip and made to rush forwards.

No! she had to stop this before it got too out of hand-

BAM!

Something long brown, and furry had hit Jade so squarely in the stomach that she was sent flying backwards into the wall, which she slid painfully down from in a heap.

"Damn that beast!" she grunted as the Shirshu turned away from her to advance upon Appa who was charging forwards head down to engage in battle.

"Look out!" a voice cried and Jade felt two pairs of hands grab her and tug her back hard back against the wall, just as the two great beasts collided.

The earth shook as she made to get back to her feet along with her two rescuers.

"Thanks" she muttered as Sokka and Katara helped her up.

"Well you saved our lives with the pirates." Sokka shrugged only to wince as a fire ball blasted overhead on the monastery roof whilst the two beasts before them continued to brawl brutally.

"Quick this way" a voice hissed as once more the bison and Shirshu head-butted colossally.

Jade, Sokka and Katara all turned to see a priestess ushering them into safe little doorway in the wall.

As soon as they were on the threshold, all three teens turned to watch in mounting horror as Appa suddenly keeled over sideways. The Shirshu, in a desperate attempt to keep its opponent away, had lashed at the sky bison with its poisonous prehensile tongue, not once but several times, before turning it's gaze upon Aang as he landed a few feet away drenched in the monastery's well water. A few seconds later a red armoured body landed with a thud on the ground, seemingly unconscious.

"Zuko!" Jade balked forwards but Katara pulled her back quickly.

"Wait!"

But even as the water tribe girl said this, Zuko suddenly jumped back on his feet, eyes blazing.

In spite of her fear at his furious expression, Jade sighed heavily.

_Thank spirits…_

However, her relief was not quite shared, by Sokka, who was frowning thoughtfully.

"That thing sees with its nose…Let's give him something to look at"

"You mean the perfume?" The priestess that saved them asked holding up a bottle of scented liquid.

Sokka nodded as did Katara.

"If you can get me enough perfume I can bend it around the courtyard. That should hold him off Aang." She turned to Jade who blushed a little in surprise, yet through the corner of her eye, she noticed the Shirshu try and strike wildly at Zuko.

Obviously it thought him a rival in hunting Aang, and was striking fiercely at both prince and Avatar with all the ferocity it could muster.

"You guys go on ahead. I'll divert it's attention it from him" she muttered but Sokka grabbed her arm, his expression hard and wary.

"Divert it from who? Zuko or Aang? And while we're talking about the Fire Nation whose side are you on?"

Jade paused, her throat seeming to stick in her throat as she croaked out.

"I…I don't know"

And before Sokka and Katara could even stop her, she darted forwards into the courtyard.

* * *

"Zuko!"

The voice sounded scared, but it wasn't the emotion that had startled Zuko back onto his feet. No…it had been the voice's owner.

In-between strikes to the young Avatar. Zuko spared a glance for the direction from which he had heard the voice.

And there she was. Jade, being dragged into the safety of a half demolished doorway, by the Avatar's two water tribe friends.

_Filthy peasant…how dare he put his hands all over her!_

His gut burned hotly as he saw the water tribe boy tugged Jade into the doorway roughly, all the while talking quietly to a still struggling Jade.

There was a crash behind him, and Zuko turned to see June's Shirshu begin to advance upon the now cornered Avatar.

No…now was not the time to deal with the peasant…now he had to deal with this avatar.

Zuko tried to turn his attention back to the fight at hand as he fired fireball upon fireball at Aang. But his efforts were of no use.

Somehow the Shirshu, had sensed his hostile intentions towards its new prey, and true to its beastly nature had seen him, Zuko, as a new potential rival.

_Can't I catch a break? Just once?!_

The young prince groaned in his head as both blast of wind and poisonous tongue suddenly began to gang up on him.

He blocked, ducked and swerved, avoiding each attack as they came…save one.

In a desperate attempt the Shirshu flailed its tongue at him, its tip aiming right for his scarred face…

There was a sickening crack and a howl of pain, as the Shirshu reeled backwards away from both Avatar and prince, cringing as a giant rock suddenly lifted itself off its long bushy tail.

"Jade?" Zuko's eyes widening as he whipped around.

Sure enough, the red clad brown haired kitchen maid was standing on the other end of the courtyard, her green eyes flashing as with a hard shove of her hands, the ball of rock shot forwards to hit the side of the Shirshu.

"COME ON! THAT'S THE BEST YOU GOT YOU GIANT RAT!" She yelled, but Zuko could hear the tremor in her voice and for good reason, for the Shirshu was now snarling and stalking over to her.

_SPLASH!_

"Agh!" Zuko groaned as something extremely pungent crashed down straight through from on high, soaking both him and the Shirshu in a shower of liquid.

It happened so fast.

One moment Zuko had been standing there in shock, soaked to the bone, the next a tongue had lashed out and struck him square over the middle. At once all his limbs all seized up painfully before suddenly falling limp by his side as he thudded painfully to the ground.

His head spun and buzzed, as he felt another large body land heavily beside him and turned his head to see both his uncle and the bounty hunter June laying down on the floor.

Zuko frowned.

"Uncle? I didn't see you get hit with the tongue"

"Shh!" Lord Iroh winked drawing a mischievous finger up to his smirking lips as June scowled in his hold.

Zuko blinked as a shadow passed over him, but he quickly relaxed as he caught sight of a pair of worried bright green eyes.

"The Shirshu's gone." Jade mumbled, in answer to his silent question. "the scent of the perfume confused it."

"It didn't…hurt you…did it?" Zuko rasped as he struggled and failed to crane his head up.

"No… I'm okay." Jade shook her head as she pressed him gently back down to the ground. "But you should take it easy till the toxin wears off."

"Fine" Zuko huffed angrily as a large gust of wind suddenly blew in his face.

He blinked up at the sky just in time to see a giant white flying bison take off into the bright blue sky, three small figures safely secured in its saddle.

_Well this is just perfect…he's escaped…AGAIN!_

He scowled darkly as a cloud passed over the sun turning the world grey.

_Why can't I get anything right?_

Little did he know that he wasn't the only one thinking that.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Sorry for the long delay in entries. We've finally managed to stop at a local tavern for rest. And by we, I mean, the Prince, Lord Iroh and well…me._

_June (That's the bounty hunter I told you about earlier) well she's gone to find her damned giant scent tracking monster pet (or pest as I like to call it, and I'm currently trying to write away my troubles in you whilst dealing with my very bruised, battered and saddle-sore- Oww…backside…._

There was a pause on the paper as a pale hand timidly made to rub at a slender red clothed behind.

_Ouch that's really gonna smart for days. And speaking of bruises, Zuko's ego has really taken a pretty big beating today. I don't think I've ever seen him more miserable…or scary._

_Seriously diary, the way he changes when he fights the Avatar…I just don't know what to make of it, I really don't. It's just like he transforms into this…this thing…this thing that's just so angry, so hateful…It's truly quite frightening to see up close._

_I don't think I've ever seen him like this before…and I'm not sure I want to…_

The hand writing on the page paused again in mid-air as a shudder ran through its owner's body.

_He's sort of calmed down now, but I'm still not sure…ever since we left (or rather were chucked out) of that monastery he's been very…well…as silent as a grave._

_And I'm not joking diary, he's really not speaking a word to anyone. Not me, not even to his uncle._

_It's pretty unnerving._

_Usually Zuko tends to explode when he's pissed._

_I understand he's upset at what happened, but I just don't-_

Tap-tap!

"Jade? May I come in?" a man's voice whispered softly.

"One moment, Lord Iroh"

Jade called as she quickly tucked her journal away back into her satchel. She had just about brushed out her long brown hair when the door opened and Lord Iroh stepped inside.

He looked very worried.

"I'm sorry to ask this of you so late at night my dear but it's about Zuko…he's…well…he's not quite himself…I've tried to talk to him but…well…"

He trailed off with a sad soft sigh.

Jade sucked in a deep breath and nodded quietly.

"I'll see what I can do"

"Thank you Jade" Iroh smiled warmly as the girl passed him.

As soon as she was a few feet away he smirked softly to himself.

_And now If all goes well I might just win another bet tonight._

* * *

The small tavern room was dark when Jade poked her head around the door, save for a patch of moonlight streaming through the high window and falling upon the prince who was sitting half-dressed and cross-legged on the floor.

"Zuko?"

She almost jumped out of her skin when a pair of amber eyes flickered in the dark at her and an angry voice spoke.

"My uncle sent you"

Jade felt her cheeks flush, though from embarrassment or resentment she could not tell.

"No…I-I was worried about you" she mumbled softly, cursing her now red ears as Zuko ripped his gaze from her to glower back out the window.

"I'm fine."

"You don't sound it" Jade scowled as she bravely took a step forwards.

"I-I" Zuko stuttered for a moment, gulped and then snapped "Just leave me alone"

"And let you wallow in your own self-pity, yeah right!"

"I'm not wallowing!" Zuko pouted though his eyes fell to the floor, unable to meet her fierce stare as she knelt beside him.

But when she spoke…her voice held the slightest tremor.

"Zuko…please. I-I just want to help…"

There was a silence as her small hand quietly slipped onto his shoulder and gave it a small squeeze.

Zuko looked up at her, his amber eyes softening as he caught sight of her wide and pleading jade green orbs.

He felt his stomach churn uncomfortably as he drunk in her anxious face, which was so close that they were almost nose to nose.

"You really want to help me?" he whispered, and he was sure he could see her pulse flutter in her long pale neck as she nodded.

"kiss me"

If he thought Jade had been red before, it was nothing compared to the flush that had consumed her cheeks and neck as she leaned in to press her lips…against his scar.

Zuko scowled, irritably.

"No…not there. Here"

Jade had barely gasped for breath when a pair hands cupped her cheeks and pressed her mouth against his own.

The kiss was slow but burning in its intensity. Jade was so consumed in the feel that she barely felt Zuko all but drag her to sit over his lap until they had broken apart for air.

"Zuko" she gasped softly against his mouth but the prince just silenced her with another kiss, his hands sliding down to wrap around her waist.

"You let that filthy water tribe peasant touch you" he muttered as he pressed his lips hard to her jaw, which vibrated as she giggled.

"That's what you're worked up about? Another boy touched me?"

"It's not funny" Zuko snarled quietly. "He could've hurt you-he could've-"

"He was trying to help me get away from that beast" Jade rolled her eyes, though she was betrayed by her smiling lips, which were caught once more in a hard but swift kiss.

"Why did you hit the creature? You could've been hurt." he growled his grip around her tightening ever so slightly as he thought of all the almost heart stopping moments he had seen the Shirshu lash out at her. Too many to count, too many for comfort.

He shuddered a little, not trying to think of what would've happened had the monster actually succeeded.

"If I hadn't kept fighting the damn thing…If you had come one step closer…" he shut his eyes with a heavy sigh, breathing in her soft sweet jasmine smell from her skin as she held him close.

"I know…But I wasn't gonna let you face it on your own."

"Argh! Damn you Lucky" he groaned into her neck, his teeth nipping harshly at her pulse point.

"Ow! Zuko-mph!" Jade struggled as another kiss was stolen from her open mouth.

Zuko smirked as he deepened the kiss, revelling in the soft whimper he was able to draw from it as he pulled her flush into him.

She felt so warm…so soft…

And best of all…she cared about him.

The revelation was so surprising that he paused, his lips still covering hers.

_She cares…she worries about me…she wants to help me…_

Zuko couldn't recall the last time someone other than his uncle had ever offered to help him or even to comfort him when he was upset.

Heck, he couldn't remember the last time he'd been held like this.

"Zuko? What's wrong?" Jade blinked as the prince prized himself from her mouth and buried his face into her neck.

Then she felt something wet drop onto her skin, and her heart almost broke in two.

"Zuko…"

"Don't" Zuko snapped, his voice oddly hoarse and raspy. "Don't say anything. Let's just stay here. Just like this. Please"

"…okay" Jade whispered her lips grazing softly against his scarred ear. "I'll stay…"

In spite of himself, Zuko smiled as he kissed the crook of her neck, not noticing the small shadow disappear from the crack in his door, as his uncle shuffled away, smirking widely with victory.

* * *

TADAA! HI guys i'm back. Sorry i've been gone a long while. but a lot of personal things have come up in recent weeks that have really been taking up a lot of time.

Also i've got a new job so i'm probs not going to be able to update till i get into the swing of a new timetable, but don't worry i'm not going to be ditching this work, it's just my updates will probably get a lot slower.

So it may seem odd but this is a chapter that focuses mostly on Jade slowly coming to terms with the rest of Zuko's not so nice personality (which unfortunately did tend to rule him over in book one), and Zuko coming to terms with his own feelings. hopefully you guys enjoyed and had fun reading.

thank you for all the wonderful feedback and follows, and keep reading and reviewing for more.


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: Smoke and Shadow**

The morning air was chilly on his bare back as Prince Zuko stirred.

But he didn't really take notice of it. All his brain could compute right now was the warm bundle of heat nestled against his chest under the covers of his bed.

Almost unconsciously his hand drifted over the head of long brown hair till it came down to a bare pale shoulder, from which a red sleeve had shifted down from.

He didn't remember how they'd ended up sleeping like this. She'd stayed with him all night as promised. Not that they did anything inappropriate. No. All they did was sit and hold onto one another till exhaustion had taken them in the early hours of the morning.

Cheeks blushing slightly, Zuko carefully tugged the material back over Jade's shoulder, before settling back into the pillow beneath his head.

He'd never done something like this, he mused in his head as he carefully traced his thumb over the gentle line of her jaw from her ear. Never before had he sought out physical comfort (or really any comfort), especially when he was upset. His pride just could not stomach the thought of showing weakness to anyone. After all he was crown prince of the Fire Nation, and even if he was banished now he was still going to be ruler of his nation one day. He had to be strong, even in the face of failure.

But holding her as he had done last night, kissing her and confiding in her…it just felt so…

He froze as something hummed against his sternum and looked down just in time to see a pair of dazed green eyes stir drowsily up at him.

He gulped, icy fear replacing the warm contentedness as he awaited the shock and anger to come.

"G'morning"

Zuko blinked, his cheeks heating up as he caught sight of the small sleepy smile play upon her lips.

"Good…Morning?" he gulped his breath hitching slightly as she sighed and leaned further into him.

"Tired n' saddle-sore" she mumbled in response to the unspoken question that hung in the air. "can't move. My butt hurts too much"

In spite of himself Zuko snorted softly.

"Yeah, tell me about it."

And indeed even as he shifted slightly his whole back twinged as the delayed after-effects of the Shirshu venom still working its way through his body. But it wasn't as bad as he'd thought it would be, though maybe that had something to do with his current predicament.

She was so close he could taste the sweet hot scent of tea and spices on her breath as she sighed softly into his chest.

"What are you thinking about?" Zuko wondered aloud.

"huh? Thinking? What makes you say that?" Jade frowned confusedly, her green eyes blinking innocently up at him.

"Your brows get all scrunched up in the middle and you chew your cheeks when you think really hard about something. I see you do it all the time when you're cleaning" Zuko added softly, enjoying the way her skin flushed a deep pink as his thumb stroked gently at her half chewed cheek.

Normally she would've found such perceptiveness disturbing, but she would also be lying to herself if she didn't find the notion somewhat flattering.

She felt her cheeks heat up even more, as she remembered his compliments that night she went to Pohuai. He had been so embarrassed but so sincere, but then again, Zuko really was a crap liar who often blurted out what he honestly thought more often than not.

Like he just did over her head with an embarrassed cough.

"Sorry…I um…I meant that I-I-uh…it's just something I noticed um-"

"No-no it's fine" Jade spluttered, though she could feel the corners of her lips quirk upwards in a small smile "I-I guess I'm just not used to people being able to read me like an open book"

"Neither am I" Zuko admitted quietly, his awkwardness melting back to comfort as he relaxed back into the pillow, even as she snorted.

"Except for your uncle"

"Yeah well Uncle is well…my uncle…" Zuko rolled his eyes though more with fondness than true irritation "And he's really good at reading others anyway"

"Do you think he knows?" Jade gulped nervously, and when the prince quirked a brow at her she sighed "A-about u-umm…_us_? Do you think he knows?"

"If he doesn't then I'm a water-bender" Zuko scoffed and in spite of herself, Jade giggled softly…only to stop short as she suddenly remembered something.

"What?" Zuko frowned as he saw her face pale to the colour of chalk.

"My…my father….he knows. I don't know how but…he knows"

Now it was Zuko's turn to look uncomfortable.

"…When did he figure it out?" his voice was strained, almost as if he was torn between fear and keeping calm. "Did you-"

"No! spirits no!" Jade blurted out, but she quickly righted herself at the slightly alarmed look on Zuko's face. "I-I mean. I didn't tell him. He figured it out on his own."

"And what about your brother?"

"Shen? Shen kinda knew-or-or at least he suspected for a while…then he found out when he read my-um well…" her voice fell away, but before Zuko could comment she shook her head out vigorously and coughed "A-Anyway the point is both my father and brother know I'm…that you and I are…um…_involved_ with one another"

"Involved?" Zuko snorted and Jade flushed.

"Well…what else do you want me to say? What we have it's…we're-" but she stopped short at the smirk spreading across his face.

"So you're finally willing to admit there is a "_something_" there between us? Ow!" he winced as her hand slapped his shoulder. But it was a half-hearted hit and she tiredly let her hand flop to rest against his chest, right over his sternum.

_Thump-thump. Thump-thump_

She listened intently to the sound, marvelling at its robustness as it continued to beat on under her fingers.

Zuko held his breath as he watched her trace a symbol over his chest (one he recognised at once to be the kanji for heart), his fingers subconsciously trailing over the side of her neck as he too felt for her pulse.

She may have been an earth bender, but deep within he could feel the inner fire of her Fire Nation blood coursing through her veins as he finally found the small beating under the skin.

So small but so powerful. Like the hands that caressed the spot over his own heart

Like a gently flickering candle, the pulsing rhythm fluttered under his touch as he rolled his body slightly, using his weight to press her back into the mattress as his lips pressed gently into hers.

The hand over his heart tightened, her nails digging into his skin as he cautiously flicked his tongue against her lips in a gentle plea, to which Jade acquiesced at once.

She blushed as she felt the deep hum in Zuko's throat reverberate through her, sending shivers flying up and down her spine-

_BAM!_

"Prince Zuko it's time to-"

There was a very sticky silence as Jade and Zuko both broke apart and wheeled bout in alarm, just in time to see the shocked faces of lieutenant Ji and Lord Iroh and the very angry, very livid face of Ruishi Shi.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Today has been…well…it's been an absolute disaster. _

_I swear don't think I've ever felt so mortified in my life._

_I mean it all started out fine. Actually it started out surprisingly well._

_After Zuko and I talked last night we accidently ended up sharing a bed to sleep for the night._

_Not that anything happened diary. Oh no. oh-nononononoononono-no!_

_Definitely nothing inappropriate happened._

_We just uh…fell asleep on top of one another and then…well…we…uh…um…_

_I'm not quite sure what we did…It was kinda a cuddle and kinda not one. Either way we did end up kissing…just as my father walked right through the door._

_Turns out Lord Iroh sent word for an escort from the ship to come pick us up from the tavern last night and, big surprise, my father decided to tag along. You can imagine just how "overjoyed" he was to find his only daughter lying in bed and kissing the crown prince of the fire nation._

_He didn't say a word when he saw us, he just stood there and stared for a moment then he ordered me to meet him downstairs by the rhino's in five minutes before storming out the door._

_He hasn't said a word to me since. _

_Seriously Diary, since we got back to the ship, he won't even talk to me or even look at me. I keep trying to tell him that nothing really happened. That Zuko didn't do anything wrong, but he just turns away and refuses to listen. It's like he's absolutely disgusted with me._

_I mean…I'd probably jump to conclusions too if I saw my own kid kissing and caressing the person they liked in a bed. But still to look at me with such disappointment…_

_He's my father…he's trained and raised me all my life. To think that he thinks I'm acting like a…like I'm selling myself…_

_And if that wasn't enough I've heard him telling Lord Iroh that under no circumstances that I was to be allowed to go out on shore ever again, even if it was with Dango or the crew. And then he has the gall to say that it's for my own protection and safety._

_Can you believe that diary?! He's actually trying to ban me from being in my natural element. It's just not…how could he… _

_I'm sorry…I don't mean to cry on you diary I just…I just don't know what to do…I really don't._

_I mean it's no one's business as to what I choose with well…whatever it is I have going on with Zuko. But that doesn't mean I want it to ruin my relationship with my family either._

_ARG!_

_It's times like this I wish mom were here. She'd have sorted this out. She would've known what to do._

_But she's gone, and now my father's going to cut off the last thing I have left of her… the one thing that ran through both our veins… the one thing that connects us…_

_…__and all because he caught me kissing a guy!_

"ARGH! WHY DOES MY LIFE SUCK SO MUCH?!" Jade groaned into her free hand as the other finished writing the last character on the page.

She stared at her journal, feeling her cheeks heat up as she looked over the earlier paragraphs.

Try as hard as she might, she could not get that kiss out of her head. It was just so…sensual…

The blush on her cheeks burned hotly as she shook her head out.

_Get a hold of yourself Lucky and go to sleep! You've got a big day tomorrow…actually you've got a big week…_

She sighed softly to herself as she checked the date on her diary.

"Only three days to go mom…three days…then I'll be with you soon…I promise"

And with that she tucked her diary under her pillow and settled down to sleep.

* * *

"Ruishi."

"Hmm?"

"it's your move"

Ruishi Shi, blinked, only to see Lord Iroh peer worried at him from across the Pai-sho table.

"Are you alright? You look pale"

Ruishi just shook his head.

"Sorry old friend…just lost in thought"

"About Jade" Iroh's worry turned quickly to amusement as his friend's cheeks reddened

"Hey-you see how you'd like it if you caught your daughter being seduced by a boy in his bed"

"Whoa hold your ostrich-horses Ruishi, my _nephew_ was not _seducing_ your daughter-"

"He had her pinned beneath him on his bed while he was shoving his tongue down her throat"

"And last I saw she was more than willing to his advances" Iroh clipped, much to Ruishi's mounting anger.

"Are you saying my daughter-" he growled but Iroh was quick to cut across him.

"No, I am just saying that whatever is going on between them, they mutually agree upon. Honestly Ruishi I'm surprised that you of all people would doubt your own daughter's honour."

There was a very tense pause in which Iroh was very sure that the lieutenant was very tempted to bend fire at him. But just as soon as his temper rose, did it suddenly diminish with a heavy sigh.

"What do I do with her Iroh? I always knew she'd have to…well…" he rubbed his face in his hands "-but I never expected it…least of all with your nephew. I mean she's polite and sweet with everyone on the surface, but the only one I've ever seen her really trust has been Shen but even then there's always a wall…especially since…"

"Since Lien" Iroh nodded sadly as he sipped at his tea "Yes it's the same with Zuko. It's never been easy for him to open up with people, especially those of his own age. And following his banishment he just retreated further into himself, so much so I admit I was afraid I'd never see him smile again."

"By spirits, your nephew and my daughter. The Fire Prince and the Kitchen maid" Ruishi snorted into his own teacup "Lien would've busted her gut if she could've seen it"

"I think she'd have exploded with mirth had she known about what you walked in on this morning" Iroh chuckled as a small scowl flickered once more over his friend's face.

"Don't even joke about that!" Ruishi snapped waspishly "if it hadn't been for the fact he was _your_ nephew I might have blasted the boy's face off!"

But Iroh only laughed harder.

How could he not? After all, it wasn't everyday Ruishi Shi's ears turned the colour of an eggplant.

But his chortles were quickly stifled as a loud knock came at the door.

"Lieutenant Ruishi?"

Both men turned just in time to see a half masked face poke through the door.

"Oh Lord Iroh I'm sorry, I didn't know-"

"Oh no it's alright Kira Ruishi and I were just chatting. How was your patrol?"

"Oh y'know the usual. Just calm seas and even calmer hallways" Kira shrugged, but upon catching sight of Ruishi's sharp gaze he coughed "I'm just about to go to bed. Shen's just relieved me"

"Alright then goodnight" Lord Iroh smiled and Ruishi just gruffly nodded and waved a dismissive hand, as Kira slowly shut the door.

As soon as his footsteps had receded into silence Iroh turned to Ruishi, his face graver than a tombstone.

* * *

Hard rocks tumbling.

The earth shaking.

She felt the fall…felt the hard hitting of her body as it tumbled and rolled down a slope.

The same fall…all over again.

But in spite of the repetitiveness of this dream, the horror always swelled back up within her as her eyes opened.

Earth and rock was lying everywhere. The afternoon sun was hot on her face and glared up at her from the skies above.

In spite of the terrible ache in her chest she rolled her head to the side, only to instantly look away.

_No…not this…not this again…_

With a great tremendous effort she looked up only to see a shadow pass over her…a shadow with cold brown eyes and a victorious leer.

He raised his hands, fire springing into life within his palms as he made to-

"JADE!"

Jade shot up from bed with a gasp as the door to her room burst open and her brother's face poked through the door.

"Jade wake up! You've got morning service in-Jade?" Shen blinked as be beheld his younger sister.

Her face was pale and drenched in sweat, her eyes wide and fearful even as she looked up at him. But then she quickly scowled.

"I'm fine. You just surprised me you idiot! Now get out so I can change"

But Shen didn't move.

"Jade are you sure-you look pale-"

"Shen just can it I'm fine!" she snapped so harshly that her brother actually flinched at the tones.

But nonetheless he was swift to back off.

"Alright, alright. But be quick right. Dango's in a bit of a tizz. Apparently someone on night duty tried to sneak into the kitchens again."

"Great…just what I needed" Jade muttered darkly as the door shut behind her brother. But even as she heard the lock click she raised a hand to her jade pendant around her neck.

"two days to go mom" she whispered as she looked around the room.

But even as her eyes drifted over her small low table, did her foot hit something solid.

She looked down.

There on the ground was her satchel laying open.

_That's strange…_

She frowned as she crouched down beside the bag.

_I could've sworn I'd packed it under my bed last night._

But even as she made to pick it up, the loud yells of Dango echoed throughout the corridor.

"Jade get up! You've got to go deliver breakfast to your dear _prince_!"

"SHUT UP DANGO!"

Jade bleated, her face turning redder than her robes.

_Damn it! Can't I have some peace in the mornings anymore?"_

* * *

"Admiral Zhao"

"What?" Admiral Zhao Shi looked up from the stacks of paperwork that littered his desk with a glower as the lower ranked soldier sidled cautiously into the room, a small scroll held in his hand.

"Sir…this just arrived for you" the man held out the scroll and Zhao took it, opening it and scanning the pages intensely.

"Hmm…so…my brother's brat's beginning to crack is she…well…we'll just see about that."

"Sir?" the guard blinked but already Zhao had taken a fresh small message scroll, scrawled a line across it, signed it then rolled it and sealed it and pushed it into the surprised man's hand.

"Give this back to the messenger Hawk and have it fly out at once. And not a second later or else…" the Admiral glared threateningly to the man before him who gulped and nodded vigorously before dashing out of the room within two shakes of a turtle-duck's tail.

Zhao sank back into his chair, fingers drumming together before his lips as he smirked softly to himself.

"Time to finish the job"

* * *

Prince Zuko had known much embarrassment in his life.

When he was younger his sister Azula had often delighted in tormenting him in front of others for her own entertainment. And how could he forget being banished and scarred by his own father in front of his entire court. Yes, that had been easily the most humiliating experience of his life.

But being caught kissing the girl he liked in a bed, half dressed and in a tavern room by said girl's very powerful father came at a pretty close second.

Zuko groaned into his hands.

It had been two days since they'd returned to the ship. two days and Jade had not looked at him once. It was understandable, he reasoned mentally. They had been caught in a rather compromising position, her more so than him, for Fire Nation women (especially those raised by the higher nobles) were usually expected to stay pure and untouched till they were married.

And whilst Zuko had in no way meant any disrespect to her and her family, he knew that even the mere sight of her kissing or being involved with someone who had not gained permission from her father to court her…

He was dragged from his thoughts by a few words that wafted from around a bend in the corridor.

"Father be reasonable. You can't expect Lucky to take this one lying down especially not when-"

"No!"

Zuko was quick as he flattened himself nervously against the wall.

Of all the people on this damned ship, he had to run into the one he did not want to even lay eyes upon…especially since Ruishi Shi seemed to be in a towering temper that was being strained further by his son Shen's dogged persistence.

"But father its mom's death day. Jade's never missed it and it would tear her apart not to be able to speak to mom. Come on. Don't you think you're being a bit harsh-"

"For the last time Shen I said no!"

Zuko gulped. He'd never heard the older lieutenant get that angry before, and to be fair, he wasn't sure he wanted to see anymore.

Quietly as a shadow he snuck back down the corridor he had been walking and backed down another corner. It would take longer to get to the command tower, but at least he wouldn't have to run into an angry Ruishi Shi.

He had almost reached the stairs to the deck when he suddenly collided in the dark with something.

"Hey-watch it-oh…" Zuko blushed as he caught sight of a pair of green eyes in the dim lamp light.

"…uh…sorry…" Jade mumbled as she prized herself from the prince, her cheeks very pink also. "I-I didn't mean to…I'm sorry"

She tried to brush past him, but Zuko grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Jade wait…please…"

Jade paused and looked back, blushing even more as she caught sight of his wide pleading golden eyes.

Once he was sure she wasn't going to move he let her go, but his eyes never left hers as he murmured.

"A-about what happened at the inn…I'm sorry…I didn't mean for… I uh…"

"No!" Jade blurted out, gulping as she felt her ears practically burn with embarrassment "No…don't apologize Zuko It wasn't your fault…my father just had the worst timing that's all-"

"Jade" Zuko snapped as he took a step closer and he was faintly pleased to see her cheeks turn if possible even redder than before, though she stayed where she was.

If Jade ever felt like she was going to faint it might have been then.

Not only was he standing so close to her, but also his eyes…they were looking at her so intensely...like piercing orbs of gold.

_I shouldn't be doing this._

A voice in the back of her head hissed as she leaned into his breath.

_I shouldn't be doing something this intimate with him…_

_But you want to…_

Another voice piped in this one stronger than the previous one and far more forceful.

_You want to be bold…you want to do something for yourself…you want to kiss him…to know what it's like to feel free…to be impulsive…_

And by far the prince was the only person she could ever be impulsive with. Not like her father…

Zuko's eyes widened as he felt her lips crash into his.

In all the times they'd been alone together, she'd never once initiated a proper kiss. She always seemed so reserved, so timid and shy. But now…now…something about her was changed…

"Jade" he tried to speak against her frantic lips. "Jade stop"

With a gentle tug he pulled her lips off his, and immediately his heart tugged painfully at the sight of her dejected face.

"S-sorry" she mumbled as she took a step back.

"Jade-"

"n-no-no I'm sorry…I shouldn't have…sorry"

"Jade!" Zuko cried, but too late, she was already dashing down the corridor and out of sight.

* * *

The shadow on deck was swift to move.

No one saw it.

Not even anyone on the command tower would have seen it shift to stand in the shadows of the stern.

It was a secluded part of the ship that no one went to at night, as it didn't usually provide the best views for watching the midnight seas.

But the shadow wasn't there to watch waves or the starry skies.

No.

It was there to receive the messenger hawk that was swooping down towards it. The bird was silent in its descent as it landed on the shadows outstretched arm and lifted it's leg.

The shadow detached the message from it quickly, and scanned the page.

A pair of lips curled into a cold cruel smirk.

"Finally"

* * *

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" Jade hissed to herself over and over again.

It been nearly four hours since she'd locked herself alone in the kitchens for the entire morning.

Twelve hours since her encounter with Prince Zuko.

Twelve hours since her stupid mistake.

Of course he wouldn't want to kiss her after what had happened back at the inn. Heck, would he even want to be with her after being so badly embarrassed like that in front of his own men…her father…

She scowled as the thought of her father ran through her mind.

Damn that man, just what was he playing at.

She could understand him being protective about her not being allowed alone with the prince, but to cancel going to shore tomorrow, and on her mother's death day?!

_WHY?! Why does he want to keep me cooped up here?! Is he really that ashamed of me?_

_Don't be stupid, of course he isn't! he just wants you to be safe._ another voice snapped in her head, but it was quickly squashed by her stronger voice.

_But it's still mom's death day! The one day of the year you get to be with her in your natural element…just like old times… How can he not let you go for that when it's so important to you? And how the hell can he let Shen go out on shore leave with everyone else today while I'm stuck in here!_

"Argh! Damn it!" she groaned as she gripped her pendant tight against her chest. "mom… mom what would you do? Please tell me I'm so confused. First the nightmare…then the bag…then Zuko…what does it all mean?"

But all she got was silence.

She sighed softly to herself, secretly glad that she was on her own, for if Dango or anyone else had come in she was sure they'd think she was mad.

_I might as well be going mad_

She snorted softly to herself as she dried a new dish.

"One more day to go mom…Don't worry…I'll think of something"

"Think of what?"

The voice shocked Jade so badly she almost dropped the plate.

"Spirits! What the hell" she yelled, wheeling about only to come face to face with-

"Oh Kira it's just you" she sighed in relief only to blink in surprise as she caught sight of what was in his arms.

"Uh…what are you doing with that Moo-Sow?"

"Oh this? Dango messaged ahead from the mainland. Said he wanted it prepped for this evening" Kira shrugged

"oh…okay…just leave it there on the counter" Jade frowned slightly, watching Kira closely as he made to heave the heavy butchered carcass onto one of the clean counters.

Was it just her, or was Kira looking…excited about something. She felt the back of her neck tense up as she caught sight of his brown eyes

"Is something wrong Miss Jade" he asked, catching sight of her odd look.

Jade quickly composed herself.

"N-no, I'm just a bit surprised. When I talked with Dango this morning he said he was going to prep up pig-chicken stew."

"He must've had a change of mind then" Kira smirked. "Is there anything to eat. I'm starving"

Jade tried to smile back as pleasantly as she could, but the hairs on the back of her neck just stood on end.

_Get a hold of yourself Jade_

"Morning service ended a while ago" she gulped, doing her best to sound calm, though a slight waver betrayed her as she glanced around the kitchen. "and I've fed the last of the scraps to the rhino's so there's no more left I'm afraid. You could try eating off ship. I've heard the food at this particular port is quite nice"

"Yeah…but it would still be quite lonely to eat alone." Kira smirked as he took a step towards her. "Perhaps you'd care to accompany me. As a friend of course" he added.

Jade paused as she pondered her answer.

If she was being honest with herself, she really wanted off this ship for a little bit.

On the other hand she didn't quite trust Kira. Sure he was polite and nice in mannerisms, but there was something about him that felt off…cold…

Like those eyes…those cold brown eyes…

_Just like the dream…_

She forced another smile onto her face.

"I'm sorry Kira…I'm feeling a bit tired today maybe some other time. Besides if we're gonna eat this moo-sow tonight I'd better get prepping it early because it's gonna take a _long_ time. Now if you'll excuse me"

She turned her back on Kira quickly and was about to stride off when she heard him sigh softly.

"Fine…we do this the hard way"

"Huh?"

But even as she turned back to look, something heavy collided with the back of her head and darkness fell over her eyes.

* * *

"Prince Zuko, what's wrong? You're usually not so quiet when I take you shopping?" Lord Iroh worriedly pestered his nephew who grunted.

"Nothing's wrong"

"So then why are you sulking?" the old lord quirked a brow, much to Zuko's annoyance.

"I'm not sulking okay! Just thinking"

"About Jade?" Iroh smirked as the young prince all but exploded.

"What is it with girls uncle? Why the hell do they do crazy stuff? Like one minute I think she's angry with me, the next she's glad, then she's kissing me, then she's upset with me again! Seriously she's just driving me insane! I don't know how much of this I can take!" the last bit came out as an aggravated growl that startled a nearby ostrich horse.

Lord Iroh sighed.

"Don't worry my nephew. You aren't the first, nor will you be the last to get confused by the ways of women, even the oldest and wisest of kings never will fully understand them"

"But why this woman?!" Zuko groaned in exasperated exhaustion "Of all them why her?"

Iroh smiled warmly and patted his nephew consolingly on the shoulder

"That my dear nephew, is something you must discover for yourself. Now come, I hear there is a very nice tea-shop just a couple of streets away. Let us both sit and relax and clear our minds of women and our worries."

Zuko rolled his eyes

It wasn't that he was angry she had kissed him. In fact it was the downright opposite. He was happy she had done so; he had just been so surprised at her willingness that he...he screwed up...

He shook his head out.

_Yeah…as if tea could drown my worries_

Zuko snorted mentally, but nonetheless allowed his uncle to drag him down the street.

They had just about turned a corner, and spotted the teashop (a small but cosy hole in the wall) when a heavy thudding sound thundered behind them and a voice yelled in panic:

"Prince Zuko! Lord Iroh!"

"Lieutenant what's wrong?" Zuko called as lieutenant Ji pulled on the reins of his Rhino to skid it into a stop just as he keeled over the side. Several of the people in the street all gasped at the sight but Zuko paid them no heed as he rushed towards the lieutenant, who was now sprawled on the ground clutching at his side, from which something dark red and liquid was oozing.

"He's wounded! Uncle quick go get help!" Zuko called, eyes widening as he turned the injured man over and saw the wound. He was vaguely aware of his uncle calling for a medic, but his eyes just remained glued to the bloody sight.

It was deep, and smelt horribly like cooked meat. But thankfully it was small enough for his hand to staunch. It seemed the lieutenants armour had taken most of the major damage. If help came soon he probably wouldn't die, though he'd be very much weakened.

Stifling his urge to gag, he pressed both hands over the wound, all the while calling out to Ji, who was slowly beginning to slip away, in spite of his brave attempts to keep his eyes open.

"Ji-Ji What happened? Who did this to you?"

"He… he…he…ugh It's all my fault...all my fault...i should've stopped him...i should've been watching him..."

"Who did this to you Ji?" Zuko growled, though his gut was sinking lower and lower with each passing second as the man beneath struggled to breath.

"He…he bent …he bent the…the coals. Turned it against me… melted it…by spirits he melted the damn coal to stop me from…from" Ji hissed as pain shot straight through him but Zuko kept on pressing down on the wound.

"To stop you from doing what Ji? Who's stopping you?"

"Kira…It's Kira" Ji sucked in a deep breath as he reached up and grabbed the front of his Prince's scruff "He's going to kill her…he's going to kill Jade"

* * *

MUAHAHAHAHAHA! I'M BACK! and i'm going to leave you all right there to hang on that little cliffy.

LULZ sorry about the long delay, but i've been very busy with adjusting to a new job + moving into a new house so i have literally had nearly zero hours to write or post.

So looks like things are beginning to really take a turn for the worst huh? Caught between a murderous spy, a very angry father and a confused girl, poor Zuko's really having a bad day.

Hope you guys enjoyed and keep Reading and Reviewing for more.


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: The Road to Ruin**

Lord Iroh had rarely seen his ship in such an uproar.

Most of the crew, after hearing what had happened at port, had all rushed back at once to begin the search.

But it was no use. Neither Kira, nor Jade were anywhere to be found upon the deck or indeed, anywhere close by the dock. That meant only one thing.

They had to search the shore

Iroh sighed sadly as he followed his nephew, the Prince, as he frantically dashed up onto the gangplank and onto the ship's deck.

Ever since the encounter with Lieutenant Ji, Zuko had been positively panicked. Lord Iroh could not recall a time he'd ever seen his nephew so worried about something.

in fact, the young Prince was so frazzled that he actually ignored the couple of whispers around the docks of the sighting of the Avatar at a festival taking place in one of the Fire Nation Colonies just a little further in mainland.

_One can just hope that all our worries are not in vain…_

The older lord sighed sadly as his nephew's face turned crestfallen upon hearing another vague and bleakly toned report from one of the ships engineers. But just as soon as the expression appeared then it was gone as he straightened up and glared determinately at his crew.

"I don't care if the rest of you think it's pointless, I want everyone to search every single tiny corner of this town from top to bottom. Nobody is to eat or sleep till at least something is found that can help us get Jade back. If you find anything out of the ordinary report it at once to either me or my uncle. Lieutenant Lee, Lieutenant Chung you and your men will search both north and north east. Captain Huan, Helmsman Quan both of you take your sailors and search the docks-"

In spite of his own worry Lord Iroh could not help but feel a twinge of pride as he beheld his nephew's visage before him. For one moment, one shining moment, the older lord thought he had seen, not a young brash teenage boy, but a regal and powerful prince, with a proud honourable bearing and a commanding presence that could rally his men behind him even in the face of doom.

And yes this was a time of doom.

But not for them.

A loud squawking jolted Iroh out of his gloomy thoughts and he turned just in time to see a rather bedraggled messenger hawk land on the railing on the side of the deck.

"Oh no…" he breathed as he strode towards it and untied the small scroll container from its foot.  
"Prince Zuko"

"What is it uncle?" Zuko snapped just as something cool and smooth was thrust into his hands.

"Uncle what-"

But as he looked down, he froze.

There in his palm, tied to a thick black cord, was a green jade stone.

But all Zuko could see was the red as it all but clouded his vision. With it the simmering embers in his gut now sparked a blazing flame in his gut as he made to read the scrawl of the note that had been wrapped around the pendant.

_She now walks the paths of the dead. So much for being born Lucky._

"Prince Zuko? What-Where are you going?"

* * *

When Jade opened her eyes, it was just as dark as when they were shut.

_What…what happened-ow!_

She cringed, her head throbbing with the turning of her head.

Cursing herself softly under her breath, she made to reach up to touch the most tender and painful spot on the back of her skull, only to find her arms were stuck in one place in front of her body

No…not stuck…they were bound.

Her gut sank and horror began to seep through her veins like ice as she tried to shift her hands around, only to feel the cold and harsh hairs of a thick rope dig into her flesh.

_Oh spirits…oh spirits what's happening? Why am I tied up? What's going on? Where am I?_

But even as she struggled terrible realisation began to sink in slowly but surely, and soon she was aware of not just rope around her hands, but rope around her chest and elbows, binding her arms by her sides. Not only that but there was a something like cloth, no, a blindfold tied tight over her eyes, whilst another rough strip of cloth was forced between her teeth like a gag

She tried to spit it out but instead she choked on the damn thing, barely resisting the urge to gag as she tasted blood on the cloth.

_Wait a moment…blood?_

And then it hit her.

She sat there, for seated she was, astride what felt like a big Komodo Rhino saddle that bumped up and down as an arm around her waist held her steady, for what seemed an age as images flashed over her mind's eye.

Of course…how could she have forgotten.

The painful hits to her body as she struggled against a strong unyielding hold, the piercing shrieks as she screamed for help…the smell of burnt flesh and blood as a shadow aimed something hot and fierce towards…

_Ji…oh no Ji…I'm so sorry…please spirits let him be alright…_

Beneath the blindfold two damp spots appeared as Jade's lip trembled as she remembered the horrible sight of the man keeling over onto the ground, his gut bleeding from a hole in his armour.

How long had it been since he'd been struck down? Heck, was he even still alive?

She hoped so. Lieutenant Ji was a good man, one who had always looked out for her during her life upon the ship. And not just him. There were many other honourable officers and sailors aboard the ship who had looked out for her over the past two years.

She wondered, if any of them would even notice her absence when they returned back to the ship.

_Probably not…_

She mused glumly. After all it was shore leave. Most of the crew would probably be going to a tavern and drinking till they were as wobbly as a spotted pentapus'. The thought was almost amusing enough to bring a smile to her face.

Almost.

"Speed up." A gruff voice growled. Jade gasped as the Rhino grunted viciously, its upper half bucking up and down as it's rider tried to force it onwards

"When I say speed up you go faster you dumb creature. Now go!" there was a sharp cracking sound and a grunt of pain as the whip struck the rhino, which roared loudly before its legs began to thunder forwards. Even with the blindfold covering her eyes, the rush of wind and the constant up and down motion of the steed made her feel faintly sick, a feeling only intensified by the arm around her waist tightening painfully.

"I'd keep my mouth shut if I were you" Kira growled in her ear. "and don't bother struggling."

_Wouldn't dream of it!_

She rolled her eyes though her heart sank.

How on earth was she going to get out of-

She paused her heart stilling as what seemed to be a fire sparked in the depths of her mind.

_Earth…that's it…_

A small smirk spreading from behind her mouth gag, Jade hunched over slightly and began tapping her bound hands lightly onto the front of the Rhino's saddle.

The image that she sensed was shaky at best, for the vibrations made by the beast's thunderous footfalls overlapped the small taps she made.

But they were enough to let her know that wherever she was she was surrounded by tons of rock and stone.

With a tremendous grunt, she swung her legs up then down, her bare heels hitting with a painful thud into the Rhino's shoulders.

"What the-whoa!" Kira yelled as his steed suddenly reared up angrily, tossing its great mass this way and that.

But it was no use. Komodo Rhinos, Jade knew, were very sensitive around the neck and shoulder blades and often lashed out if someone if they dared to touch them without their approval.

So it came as no surprise to her that when Kira forced the whip onto the beast's tender neck, it positively roared and thrashed with fury.

Amidst all this mayhem, Jade saw her chance and swiftly lifted both her legs into a tucked position on top of the saddle and forced her whole body weight sideways with a sharp tug, pulling herself right out of her captor's grip.

With a heavy thud she hit the ground, her body rolling over just in time to avoid the stamping and raging feet of the distressed Rhino which was now writhing and bellowing in a frenzy as its rider tried to crack his whip on it.

_Now to get free of these damn ropes._

"Mph!" Jade grunted as she reached forwards blindly on the ground with her bound hands. After a couple of seconds of searching her hands found what they sought. A large stone big enough to fill her entire grip.

Screwing up her eyes with all the concentration she could muster, she forced the chi to flow through her fingers, softening the earth in them as they manipulated its shape.

Once she found the right form she quickly held it tight between her hands and began scratching it along the ropes around her wrists. Within a few seconds she felt the first loop snap apart.

_Hurry up, hurry up!_

She squeaked as she felt the loud footsteps of a man running towards her through the ground.

Another loop snapped, then another, then finally the last one.

With a groan of relief Jade yanked the last hair of the rope apart with her own strength before reaching up and ripping the blindfold and gag from her face, not a moment too soon.

"Now I got you little brat-gah!" Kira yelled in shock as a large chunk of earth burst from the earth and hurtled headlong into his stomach, sending him flying backwards into a wall of rock behind him.

But Jade did not see nor care. Tugging off the last of her bonds she ran helter skelter amidst the sea of rock and rubble that was suddenly visible to her dazed eyes, not even heeding which direction she went in just as long as she could get away from the snarling monster that now pursued her hotly.

"Running won't help you, brat" Kira sneered as he watched the frantic girl trip some way away. "It only slows down your death."

Jade whimpered as she stumbled to her feet, her hand clutching at her cheek which was bleeding profusely from a slender but deep cut.

_NO keep running! KEEP RUNNING! Holy-spirits-holy spirits! RUN JADE RUN!_

She all but shrieked in her head as she forced herself to start running again, only to trip once more. But this time, instead of falling flat on her face, she forced herself into a forward roll that she (unfortunately) could not get out of.

With many a hard hit and a cry of pain, she hurtled down the steep slope of the harsh terrain, her body accelerating swiftly with each new tumble and twist until finally the ground levelled out beneath her.

With all the strength she could muster she heaved herself onto her knees and hit the ground hard with her hand. She all but sighed in relief as the vibrations in the earth showed her pursuer was still meandering his way far above her in the ruinous stone slope above, which turned out to be the base of a mountain.

Dazed and bruised all over, she stumbled to her feet, her terror the only thing keeping her moving as she stumbled onwards towards a line buildings that curved around the bottom of the terraced mountain and wound back up it, like the steps of a giant's castle.

There. There was her best bet, undercover and out of sight.

She shuddered as she wiped her hand along her still bleeding cheek, which stung under her touch.

_It's a miracle the fall didn't kill me._

_But it won't be a miracle if you keep standing there and let that crazy guy murder you, will it Lucky?_

A voice that sounded eerily like her brother's hissed urgently in her head, just as something loud rumbled overhead.

Jade looked up quickly, only to quickly sigh heavily in dismay as she caught sight of the dark grey clouds swirling above her head and a flash of lightning hitting the top of the mountain that loomed above her.

_Running from a murderer in a thunderstorm…Could my day get any worse?_

Wincing she turned round and began to walk, or rather limp, her way into the building, the first droplets of rain washing away her footprints in the mud as she vanished into the shadows of the ruins.

* * *

"HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW WHICH DIRECTION HE WENT?!"

"Ruishi calm down-please you're causing a scene-" Lord Iroh tried hold back his old friend as he almost lunged for one of the private's that had come to give him his very unsatisfactory report.

"S-sorry, Ruishi" the poor man shuddered sheepishly and Iroh was willing to bet that he was very close to pissing himself in fear as he stuttered "b-but we've s-s-searched everywhere and n-no trace of the prince could be found"

"You mean to tell me…" Ruishi rumbled as he strained against the hands that held him back. "You mean to tell me that the one person who might have the clue to where my daughter is has suddenly gone MISSING?!"

"w-well…not gone missing" the private gulped "j-just…we d-don't know quite where he is…b-but we'll find out s-soon I'm s-s-sure"

Ruishi looked as if he was about to explode into flames when-

"Father!"

"Shen! Please me you have some news" Lord Iroh sighed with relief as they all turned to see the younger man rush towards them from the other end of the alleyway.

When he saw the scene in front of him he paused, but at an earnest glance from Iroh he sighed.

"I think I might know where Prince Zuko's gone. Kira had written 'path of the dead' and there's only one road that leads there."

"What is it? And what do you mean by _there_? Where is _there?_" Ruishi snapped.

Shen sucked in a deep breath and pointed up to the tall mountain that loomed in the distance

"Oh dear…" Lord Iroh breathed as both he and Ruishi gaped at the mountain in horror.

"It gets worse" Shen groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I just got word from one of the sailors at the docks. Apparently one of our battleships is pulling into port."

"But isn't that good?" the private pinned by the wall frowned, fear lost in his confusion. "I mean, if Miss Jade was taken by an assassin we could use the help"

The glare Shen gave the man was just as withering as his father's as he clipped.

"Not when the man in charge of that ship is probably the one who sent the assassin in the first place."

"Zhao…" Ruishi growled his fists clenching. "That-that-how _dare he-_"

He tried to storm forwards but his son blocked his path and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Get out of my way boy." He hissed but Shen just held him firmly in place.

"No father"

"Shen listen you don't-"

"No you listen father!" Shen barked over the top of his father's angry tones "I know you're angry. I'm angry too. Actually I'm bloody furious. But you know what? Being angry and you possibly going out and taking your anger on Zhao or _anyone else _isn't going to get us any closer to finding Jade. So before you go stir-crazy, calm down and walk it off!"

The silence that followed was thick and heavy as Ruishi stared blankly at his son…his brown eyes misting over.

"I-I can't do it Shen…" He whispered softly his head dropping to the ground "I can't…I'm not…I'm just not strong enough…not strong enough to lose her again…not like your mother"

"But Jade's not mom, father" Shen murmured softly shook his father's shoulders gently. "Yes she looks like her...yes she fights like her, bends earth like her. But she's not mom. She's also not a scared helpless little girl anymore."

"I know-"

"Then trust her. Believe in her. That's all she wants, and till we find her that's all we can do for her"

"Your son is right Ruishi" Lord Iroh put a gentle consoling hand on his friend's shoulder. "No matter what the outcome is in the future. You must not lose faith in the present. Now come. If your daughter and my nephew really are heading to that accursed mountain they'll need all the help they can get"

* * *

Zuko's face was set as he urged his rhino onward down the long winding and now muddy dirt road through the rain.

He'd just left the outskirts of the portside town on his own, and was now charging his way towards the great mountain that shadowed it in the distance, the mountain the townspeople had called Shinda Yama, the dead mountain.

Zuko had heard of the mountain before in his old history lessons back at the Fire Nation Royal Palace. Once a great mountain stronghold, Shinda Yama was nicknamed the great Lighthouse as its high peak provided a good vantage point for the Earth Kingdom Armies to watch over potential attackers coming in from the western sea.

However, all that changed when the Fire Nation, led by his great grandfather Fire Lord Sozin, lay siege on the great stronghold, in order to gain passage into the Earth Kingdom and by extension, the Northern Air Temple.

Now all that remained were relics and ghosts.

Needless to say, that even though he was determined to find Jade, Zuko was anxious to approach the great mountain as its dark silhouette grew taller and darker in the stormy skies.

Indeed, even as he caught sight of a giant broken badger-mole statue by the side of his road, he shivered and not because he was cold and wet.

_Get a grip on yourself!_

He growled as she shook out his head.

No. Now wasn't the time to be getting scared of childish ghost stories. He had to keep moving onward…or else…

He could remember how cold his blood had gone when he had heard Lieutenant Ji's frightened words.

_"He's going to kill her!"_

His hands gripped tighter on the reins and also on the small round jade pendant he had tied securely about his wrist.

In spite of the note he'd received, he just couldn't believe she was dead, he just couldn't.

_I'll find you… _

He glared hard through the rain.

_No matter how long it takes me I will find you…and I will bring you back. I promise._

* * *

"Aang are you sure you wanna camp here? I mean it's' not like I don't like hiding out in ruins but I do _occasionally_ miss sleeping in a bed and!"

"Oh Sokka would you stop complaining and start that fire"

In spite of his tired and soaked self, Aang, smiled fondly as Sokka cringed away from his sister's stern tones with many a grumble and jumped off Appa's back.

They'd been flying all day without stopping, not wanting to give the Fire Nation a chance to catch up with them…not since Zhao had cornered them at the river.

Aang shut his eyes and sighed wearily at the ceiling of their new shelter. He had known since the start of his journey that travelling to the North Pole would be difficult, but having two strong Fire benders tracking him down was turning out to be pretty exhausting.

He could only hope that neither Zuko or Zhao would catch up any time soon.

That being said, Aang was still confused about the Prince's more recent activities.

For someone intent upon capturing him, he was sure relaxed about letting him go after snatching him from his rival Zhao's grasp. And then at the abbey with the Shirshu, Zuko had been very distracted in his fight.

It didn't take a genius to work out why.

Aang frowned to himself as he leaned on his staff.

It had been clear as day to see that the prince and Jade were close, even though for the life of him he couldn't see how on earth they would ever match. Zuko was fierce, determined and always brash and angry. Jade had always been (to Aang at least) kind and brave, if a bit timid and withdrawn.

But the young Avatar couldn't blame her for being distant, especially when she had a horrible man like Zhao for an uncle. He wondered faintly if her whole family was like that, or were they warm and caring like her?

After all, not everyone in the fire nation could be bad now right?

"Aang?" Katara's voice piped timidly beside him.

"Hmm?" Aang blinked only to feel his mouth water as Katara wafted some warm tofu in front of his nose.

"Thanks Katara" he smiled as he took the food from her and took a bite.

"You okay? You've been quiet all afternoon" she frowned as she sat beside him.

"I'm fine" Aang shrugged "Just thinking about what Sokka said earlier. He's right. It would be nice if we could travel without getting chased around all the time"

There was a loud groan and a small squeak as both Appa and Momo both nodded their agreement to the statement. Sokka would've nodded too only he was too busy stuffing his face full of his own cooked fish.

Katara sighed heavily, torn between her brother's antics and true exhaustion.

"Yeah I know. But until we get to the North Pole and get you a master, we're just gonna have to lie low and keep out of sight till we make it there" she added throwing Sokka a dirty look as he belched.

"What! I'm enjoying my food and I'm not complaining now" he grumbled as he wiped his mouth on his arm "And speaking of lying low do you think we've shaken that Prince Zuko off. We haven't seen anything of him since we ran into that giant mole"

"That's because we're travelling too far inland for him. The only reason he was able to find us was because that _giant mole_ could catch our scent. If he really wants to get us he'll continue to track us down he'll probably stick to the coast with his ship" Katara nodded wisely but her brother just waved her off.

"Yeah, yeah we get it. Stay away from oceans and we stay away from Zuko and his earth-bending girlfriend. You know I'm still not sure I get that girl. I mean how can she like that guy? He's so _'I must hunt down the avatar, if I don't I won't be able to stop scowling like this'_" Sokka scowled dramatically, his voice dropping to a raspy baritone as he put a hand over the left side of his face.

Both Aang and Katara giggled. Even Appa made snorts of amusement. Only Momo didn't respond, but that was because he had stiffened up straight, his ears pricking around as he listened and sniffed the air.

"What is it Momo? Looking for the viper bats?" Aang smiled cheerily, but his mouth fell quickly into a frown as the little flying lemur suddenly leapt into the shadows of the dark room.

"Momo wait!" Aang jumped to his feet and bound after his pet ignoring both Katara and Sokka's cries as they fell behind in his wake

It was lucky this ruined building had a lot of windows that were high because otherwise there wasn't much to light Aang's path as he ran after Momo, who trilled as he flew swiftly through room after room until finally he glided to stop on the ground.

"Momo! Momo what's …wrong…" Aang's voice fell to silence.

There laying on the floor battered bruised and soaked to the floor, was a girl with long brown hair and wearing red robes.

* * *

And i dangle you all over another Cliffy again! And on that note i'm so glad i'm back to writing, though i hope i got the Gaang right (i always feel a little rusty writing for them after such a long break).

Anyways hope you enjoyed and keep reading and reviewing for more.


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: Melting Point**

"What the-what-hey! Stop that! What's wrong with you?" Prince Zuko yelled, his voice piercing even through the torrents of rain that pelted down on him from above.

But it was of no use. His Rhino, a seemingly dependable steed, was now backing away from the ruined archway, grunting and groaning its fright as it pawed the ground nervously.

"Argh! Fine stay here! See if I care" Zuko huffed as he leapt off the great beast which promptly started backing away from the ruins with many a gruff snort and frightened whinny.

"Guess I'll have to do this the hard way" the prince muttered to himself as he looked up to the winding muddy path that wound its way up the mountain side. On it he could see the clear markings of a rhinos footsteps trailing upwards before they veered to the left.

He followed the trail, his golden eyes peeled for the marks even as they were swamped out and washed away by the torrential rain that poured over his head.

But he did not falter once in his path even as he slipped and slid over the stones.

Jade had to be somewhere here, he just knew it. Though where in all this mess of rain and ruin she could possibly be was beyond his reckoning.

He did of course wonder whether Kira had already passed this point by…or worse…

_No don't think that. Remember what uncle said, never assume anything until you know the facts._

_But how can you tell the facts now? _

The sly voice of his sister hissed in his head.

_All this rain will have washed away most of the evidence and Kira's obviously a better trained bender than you thought-_

_But Jade's not quite the ordinary bender herself_

The fierce voice of the prince's mind flared up determinately.

_She's smart and she'll have run from him at the first chance she got…_

But how could he be sure?

Yet, even as the thought crossed his mind, something caught his eye.

There was a large gaping hole in the ground just a couple of meters away from where he stood. Not quite a muddy half-filled water ditch but rather the imprint of where a small stone statue must have been sitting solidly in the ground before it was moved to be smashed against a far wall of rock.

Zuko quickly crouched low to the ground examining the crater and found to his astonishment, next to a large rhino footprint, the deep imprint of a petitie slender hand imbedded oddly into the solid rock.

"Jade…" he murmured, his heart hammering hard in his chest as he traced his fingers over the imprint, only to sneeze loudly.

"Crap" he cursed softly looking down at his form. Though his armour provided some protection from the damp, it wasn't designed to completely shield him from stormy weather.

He paused, as his eyes suddenly caught sight of the north west side of the mountain. There just a few levels up of the terraced land, were several buildings built upon the great steps like the staircase of a giant.

The dull flame in his chest burned hotly with hope as he caught sight of a flicker of orange and red twinkling out of one of the windows in the distance.

If this handprint were here…did that mean Jade really had escaped? And if she had escaped would she have sought shelter and safety from the rain?

It was worth a shot.

"I'm coming just hold on" he murmured as with a cautious step he meandered his way down the rocky slope, completely unaware of the shadow that was following just higher along the path behind him.

* * *

"Here…I know it's not really tea but its something at least to ward off the chills"

"Thank you" Jade mumbled as she accepted a cup of warm water from Katara, doing her best to ignore the suspicious narrowed eyes from Sokka who sat on the other side of the fire across from her.

"And speaking of chills, what on earth were you doing here? I thought you were with Zuko" he quirked a brow as she glanced his way, much to his sister's and Aang's annoyance.

But Jade couldn't care less for his tone, she was still too focused on shivering and shaking in the aftermath of all that had just happened.

The ship…Ji's attack…Kira…being found by Aang after she collapsed from exhaustion…

"Y-you're right. I-I was with Zuko …but I-I didn't leave him by choice. It's not even his fault…I-I was kidnapped by one of my crew" she admitted softly ignoring the shocked gasps from her saviours "The guy who captured me…Kira…I escaped from him. I-I didn't know where I was so I just ran for it and…well…the rest you know" she mumbled her eyes dropping to her lap where a white and black ring tailed lemur was peering up at her with wide innocent eyes.

She gave Momo a small smile as she scratched his ear and he purred happily at the affection.

Sokka however wasn't so easily placated.

"But we don't know. I mean why would someone on _your_ side want to kidnap you when you're both Fire Nation?"

There was a small pause in which Jade sighed and looked down, shame suddenly falling heavily on her shoulders as they sagged.

"Because I'm not all Fire Nation" she mumbled so softly that even Momo and Appa had to strain their more sensitive animal ears to listen.

Aang's eyes widened as sudden realisation hit him like a ton of bricks.

"That's right…Your Earth-Bending"

"Oh yeah…almost forgot about that" Katara nodded, but Sokka's glare only darkened.

"But still if Zuko allows you to travel with him then that means you're still on _his _side, _with _the fire nation. NOT against it"

"NO-I-I-mean yes-but-ugh." Jade groaned shaking out her head like an ostrich horse "It's not actually that simple. It's like…like…"

She looked up at the younger teens and her expression softened as she caught sight of the naïve almost innocent confusion etched over each and every one of their faces.

For the first time ever in her life she felt old. Indeed, she found her own mental voice sounding just like father's inside her head as she met Aang's gaze.

_Just a boy…_

And not just him. All three of them still looked so young, so innocent, their hearts barely touched by the war and their eyes still seeing the world through black and white lenses

She took a sip of her water and sighed again.

"Not everyone in the Fire Nation likes this war y'know" she began, her voice heavy and slightly thick "Not all the troops want to fight either. My father was one of those few who was just brave enough to act on his feelings."

"Your father is Fire Nation?" Aang breathed and Jade nodded grimly.

"Yes…and my mother was from the Earth Kingdom. They met during the siege of the Shan Mountains nearly twenty years ago. My father was the son of the general who led the siege…and my mother was one of those who fought against them…The Lucky Jade."

"NO WAY!" Sokka's eyes were wider than dinner plates just like his sister's. "Your mom was the Lucky Jade? _The_ Lucky Jade"

"Who's Lucky Jade?" Aang blinked in confusion.

"Who's the lucky Jade?" Katara bubbled up excitedly. "Only the greatest female rebels against the Fire Nation. A really powerful Earth-Bender. Dad told us about her when we were kids. Her story is like, a legend."

"Why what happened?" Aang frowned and Jade flinched as Sokka's eyes bulged out of their sockets.

"What happened? What happened?!" he cried out with an almost girl like squeal "She like totally decimated five companies of the Fire Nation Army single headedly and-"

"three companies" Jade snorted irritably "It was only three companies. And even then Mom always said that she was only distracting them so that the Earth-Benders on her side could sneak under the earth to ambush the other two from beneath."

"Oh wow! You actually know what happened? Like she actually told you" Katara clapped a hand over her mouth and Jade rolled her eyes.

"Only about a few hundred times, every night before going to bed" she added with a small mutter, though Aang noticed her green eyes were now filled with sadness. A sadness he knew only too well.

"What happened to her?" he asked quietly and Jade stiffened in surprise.

But then she saw the sympathy in the young boy's grey eyes and her hardened gaze melted slightly, even though she still avoided his gaze.

"My uncle Zhao happened"

And with those two words all the admiration and excitement from Sokka and Katara died in on instant.

"Zhao? What's he got to do with anything?" Sokka frowned but Katara's eyes widened as something dawned on her. Aang watched her for a moment only to gasp as he cottoned onto her train of thought. His big innocent grey eyes became strangely misty.

"It's him isn't he. He's the one that wants you…because you…" the young Avatar couldn't finish the sentence, but Jade nodded all the same.

"That's part of it I suspect. I mean, it wouldn't seem unbelievable that I help you especially since I am the daughter of an old enemy. The fact that I exist alone is enough reason for him to want me gone. Half-Breeds like me…we're not supposed to exist in the Fire Nation's future…not that the Earth Kingdom would accept us either." she added bitterly.

"So…if you are really such an outcast" Katara started slowly, cautiously as if she were walking on hot coals "Then why stay with Zuko? Isn't he like the Prince of the whole Fire Nation?"

There was a silence as Jade mulled over the young waterbender's question. It was pretty straightforward but for some reason, she could not just bring any words to answer. None of them seemed very good at all to use to describe her situation and yet...

She felt the tremor under her fingers. It was small and would have been barely perceptible to any ordinary person, but still wired on her fear as she was, Jade felt it as if it were the aftershocks of an earthquake.

Sokka opened his mouth (most likely to give his own commentary about the prince), but was silenced at once as Jade raised a hand silently in his direction, her other hand now tapping the rock she sat upon.

And there, just beyond the few walls and rooms that lay somewhere to their left, she felt the footsteps of two pairs of feet walking in their direction. One of them was large and yet moved so stealthily that she could barely feel their steps over the rock as they stalked after the other walker whose footsteps felt very familiar to her indeed.

_But why would they both be here…unless…_

"Oh no" she breathed and before even Sokka, Katara and Aang could even gasp in shock, she had all but leapt from her spot and dashed back into the darkness.

* * *

"Hey! Wait up!"

"Where are you going? It's dangerous out there!"

The voices piercing through the darkness almost made Zuko leap out of his skin. They had just appeared so suddenly and so loud…and so familiar too…

But none of them was as familiar, nor as welcome to his ears as the voice that called his name.

"Zuko!"

There was the grinding of something on rock and the young Prince quickly whipped his head around, just as someone stumbled out of a nearby archway.

"Jade?" he breathed, and though he had suffered no blow, he felt as if all the wind had been knocked clean out of him as he stared at the figure.

A girl, with long damp brown hair that framed her pale skin, tired green eyes. Her servant's robes were all wet and soaked through and muddy. In fact, the hem of it so frayed and torn that it was a miracle it was even holding the stitching together over her bare and painfully scratched feet.

However, if Jade even noticed the pain in her limbs she did not have much time to comment as all of a sudden he grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Zuko?"

She looked up and saw the amber-gold eyes gaze worriedly at her as they swept searchingly over her face.

"I'm fine" she murmured softly but Zuko's eyes only narrowed as his gaze ran across the fresh scar on her cheek and down to the harsh angry dark bruises around her tiny wrists as he held them up before his face.

"That bastard-"

"Zuko-" Jade began but at that moment three pairs of footsteps suddenly thudded into the silence as three more people dashed into the room.

"Hey-"

"Jade wait-"

"You shouldn't run off like that what if-"

But Katara's voice fell away into silence as her, Aang and Sokka and Zuko locked gazes.

"_You_… What are you doing here? Was this your plan all along?" the prince growled and Jade, Sokka and Katara could not stop the slight shiver of fear as a ferocious snarl swept over his face.

But Aang just stood his ground bravely taking a step forwards, putting both his hands up in a peaceful gesture.

"No its not"

"You're lying-"

"No we're not!" Katara snapped her hand flying to a water pouch on her hip, but Aang shot her a warning look and she backed down, though her hand hovered over the pouch's cap.

"Katara's right, we were just taking shelter from the storm. We didn't know you'd be here too"

"Yeah and if we did we'd certainly not stopped off here that's for sure. And also Zuko, if we wanted to hurt Jade we would've done so already" Sokka added but this only seemed to further Zuko's anger.

"Watch your mouth, you filthy peasant! Or else I'll-"

"Zuko stop!" Zuko stared in astonishment as a pair of petite hands tugged hard on both his smoking hands.

"Jade what are you-" he growled but Jade cut across him, green eyes blazing.

"Zuko seriously stop! They're telling the truth. They just found me here when I was running. They haven't hurt me," she paused and narrowed her eyes towards the darkest shadows.

"Isn't that right…_Kira_"

Four pairs of heads turned to look where the young kitchen maid was looking, all of their eyes widening in shock as a large figure stalked into the dim light of the chamber, clapping his hands slowly…mockingly…

"Impressive miss Jade. Very impressive indeed" Kira smirked his brown eyes glinting eerily in the darkness as he stalked towards the group of youngsters, who all shuddered under his gaze as he chuckled darkly.

"You know, I've met many Earth Bender's in my life and only less than a handful of them have been as perceptive as you. Such a rare gem and yet you barely have tapped into your true potential. A real Diamond in the rough as they say. It's such a pity my employer wants you dead as soon as possible. I'd have loved to have watched you train your skills before killing you."

The assassin sighed theatrically, though he kept his sharp gaze upon Jade's paling face as he hissed:

"But a job's a job. Tell you what kiddo, since I like you so much I promise to make your death as painless and quick as possible. You deserve that much-"

"-If you want to kill her you'll have to go through me first" Zuko snarled stepping in front of Jade so that she was half hidden behind his back.

He wasn't the only one who'd moved. Aang, Katara and Sokka had also taken up fighting stances and flanked the prince, much to Jade's astonishment and Kira's great amusement.

"Oh what's this? Enemy of my enemy is it? No matter, it's in my contract that I should dispose of any interference that I should meet" he chortled but Aang's grip on his staff tightened.

"You won't be killing anyone here tonight."

"Oh such big words from such a small kid" Kira snorted, his smirk widening as Katara growled angrily, the sound fiercely reminding Jade of an aggressive mother platypus bear.

"Aang's right. You're outnumbered and outmatched. Leave now before we bend you back to whatever pit you came from, monster!"

There was a chilling silence in which nothing seemed to breathe as Kira stood stock still staring at the water tribe girl.

Jade gulped as the brown eyes flashed venomously gold.

She knew that look. For it was the same murderous look she had seen the assassin give Ji…just before he'd struck him down.

_Crap…oh crap…_

The hair's on the back of Jade's neck stood on end as Kira's masked mouth let out a soft whispering leer.

"You really should keep an eye on that sharp tongue _girl_. One day…it might get you CUT!"

"KATARA!" Aang yelled as suddenly out of nowhere it seemed, a small jagged rock flew from Kira's hand and sliced at the young waterbender.

Katara managed to dodge the attack but still gasped in shock as the rock instead sliced clean through the side of her water pouch, spilling its contents everywhere on the stone floor, before it was quickly sucked through the cracks in the floor.

"No!" Katara yelled but Kira just laughed, the horrible sound echoing eerily over the chamber walls.

"One down three to go-no make that two" Kira's eyes snapped sideways as his hand flew up.

The action was so swift they barely saw his hand catch the boomerang that had about to hit it. Even faster was the throw he had sent back to Sokka who quickly crumpled into an unconscious heap on the floor his boomerang clattering to the ground.

Yet no one came to his aid. How could they? They were all too busy fighting the skilled and dangerous man before them.

Once the young water tribe warrior had hit the deck, Kira had bent a large rock straight at Aang and Zuko, who both leapt aside to avoid it…only to realise too late to their horror that in his haste, Zuko had pushed Jade away from him.

Kira's eyes tracked her hungrily as she stumbled back up to her feet, rooting her stance as she raised a few rocks with her earthbending, releasing them at the same moment both Aang and Zuko both shot gusts of air and fire each.

For the first time since the fight began, Kira had to duck and weave. But even with his quick reflexes, he still felt the brush of earth, fire and air all slicing past his body in smooth clean strikes.

"Fine you want a fight-"

Another large piece of rock went flying towards the prince and the Avatar who both dodged again, and both attacked. This time Zuko sent forth several balls of hot fire in quick succession, forcing Kira to dodge side to side whilst Aang summoned a ball of swirling air and spun around on it like a top.

With a loud whoosh he sped forwards, staff geared to send a gust of wind at his opponents face.

But Kira saw him and in a smooth swooping motion, grabbed the boy's staff and use his momentum to cleanly throw the young avatar away towards a nearby pillar which he hit hard.

Aang was quick to recover but ducked when Jade cracked her foot hard on the ground and summoned up a wall of rock to shelter him from an oncoming barrage of sharp stones hurtling his way.

"Jade look out!" a voice called just as Kira let loose a feral snarl as he launched himself towards her hands outstretched, eyes blazing with bloodlust.

Then there was a loud grunt and a heavy thud, as Zuko bowled into the assassin with all his weight, only to get roughly pushed back through the wall behind Jade from the sheer source of the impact.

With a cry of pain, the prince fell backwards, cringing as large torrents of rain pelted down on his face and right into his eyes. Kira smirked, shaking his now wet hair out of his eyes and delighting in his power as he pinned the younger man painfully beneath him by the throat.

"Where's your uncle to save you now _your highness_"

Zuko struggled as the hands over his throat tightened like vices, blocking all air to his lungs. He rasped, hands grasping upwards trying to claw frantically at his enemy's face.

But it was no use, and soon black dots were beginning to cloud his vision.

_Wham!_

Kira cried out in pain as the small rock bounced painfully off his skull and wheeled about wildly, eyes narrowing dangerously as he beheld his new challenger, who had raised her hands up to hover a rock just in front of her chest.

"Well, well, well" the assassin smirked as Jade geared up for another strike. "Look who's finally gotten some spirit. Are you really that scared of losing your boyfriend?"

"Leave _him_ alone" Jade snarled, and Zuko was impressed to see her green eyes blazing as her inner fire burned hotly within.

Zuko gasped fresh air flooding his lungs as he too caught sight of Jade, just in time to see her deliver a solid punch that sent the rock in her hold hurtle straight at Kira who only just managed to dodge at the last moment.

Kira saw it too, but far from frightening him or impressing him, he just laughed in her face.

"Such spirit from such a small thing…how cute"

"I'll show you just how cute I am!" Jade growled and once again she let loose another rock at him.

But it was quickly diverted by Kira's own Earthbending.

"I think you forget" he sneered "that I too am in my element here"

"I didn't forget" Jade snapped "I just don't care. You want to fight me. Then you fight me. But don't you dare harm my friends"

"Or what?" Kira's sneer turned into a scowl of its own "You'll throw your tiny rocks at me?"

And even as he said this he caught a rock she'd sent his way in both his hands and dodged the small flaming fist Zuko aimed for his face.

"How pathetic" he hissed, reaching down and punching the young prince in the face the impact shattering his nose.

"Zuko!" Jade cried out as Zuko groaned, his head spinning so badly that his vision before him was completely blurred as his attacker rose to his feet.

"I, Kira, the Golem of the East am subjected to having a little girl throw rocks at my head whilst her little prince in shining armour sends me little sparks. Me! The world's best assassin? Why…you don't even know what I'm capable of do you?"

And as Jade watched, she saw to her absolute shock, the rock in the assassin's hands begin to smoke slightly…its core glowing red hot... Then all of a sudden, its shape began to liquefy.

"No…it can't be" she breathed as Kira circled his hands around the glowing hot mass of molten rock he hovered between his hands a cruel smile playing on his eyes.

"You really want this to stay between the two of us. Fine. It can stay between us. But remember I gave you the chance at a quick death and you blew it. When I catch you this time I will melt you down slowly, painfully back into the mud from whence you came."

Jade gulped, her tense body shaking slightly as the lava ball began to split apart into, not two, but seven smaller hot molten balls of rock.

With a cry she barely managed to avoid the molten projectiles as they seared through the air towards her, pulling up her hands to make a wall of rock to absorb the impact of the last and largest one as it sped for her face.

The rock before her sizzled as a hole in it crumbled away faster than one of Dango's gooiest cakes, granting her a view of her attacker through a nice large hole as he raised both his arms and began solidly twisting them in swerving patterns.

As he did so the wall of rock before Jade began at once to crumple and melt down, glowing red hot as it contorted and twisted into something tall, hooded, veined with yellow and with fangs for teeth.

Jade backed away fearfully as the great lava python suddenly lurched forwards. Hot molten mass dripped onto the stones as it slithered over them, the rain creating a halo of hot steam as it fell and was instantly sizzled.

It truly was a sight to behold.

Jade dodged its lunges using the rock, beneath her to propel herself away as with each lurch the monster of the earth pushed her further back, and back, and back…until…

"Ah!" Jade cried out as her foot suddenly hit mid-air.

Quick as lighting she drew it back forward, her eyes whipping behind her only to see to her horror that there was in fact no more earth at all.

Instead there was only a tall drop to the flat terrace below.

A bark of derisive laughter pierced through the air and she turned round just as Kira stepped into view, his lava snake slithering between them, it's shape melting away to form a great semi-circle around where Jade stood.

_He's going to melt me off the cliff…_

Her face paled at the thought, but was interrupted as Kira sneered at her, eyes glinting with triumph.

"Well done. I must say no Earth-Bender, or any kind of bender has evaded my clutches for this long. But it seems, finally, that you have nowhere else to go do you Jade?"

Jade didn't answer but desperately tapped her toes. Through them she could vaguely see the barrier of lava melting through the levels below, no doubt to literally cut her off from the rest of the earth.

_He can bend lava…he can bend bloody lava? How the hell do it top that? _

But even as the thought crossed her mind she froze, a memory flashing over her mind.

_ "__Jade NO!"_

_"__STAY BACK!"_

"of course…" she breathed eyes widening as she dug her feet harder into the ground.

_I can't make lava...but maybe i can-_

"A pity you couldn't keep your pretty mouth shut" Kira continued smugly, unaware of his prey's sudden bout of concentration. "Or else you could've saved that prince of yours. Now I'll have to kill him too. He knows far too much"

"Too much about what?" Jade pressed, though her mind was elsewhere as she tried to reach through her chi, to the molten mass of crumbling rock before her. it would be sloppy she knew, but at least it would be better than nothing

But as she had just about felt the magma's warm essence, Kira's next words hit her like a sharp knife.

"About what I did to your dear mother of course"

* * *

"What is with these rhinos?"

"I don't know but I think we should leave them behind"

There were many murmurs of agreement from the rest of the soldiers as they all dismounted from their steeds. Of all of them Ruishi Shi was the fastest, his eyes scanning the sides of the mountain with worry.

"Father" he turned as his son put a hand on his shoulder.

The younger boy looked just as pale as the stones before them.

"I know son." He murmured but Shen shook his head.

"No father look" he pointed up to the terraces above.

Ruishi squinted and gasped.

There standing on the edge of a cliff were two figures, one small with a dot of brown at the head and the other tall and intimidating.

"Do you think that's prince-" one of the other guards gulped but Shen shook his head.

"No…no ponytail and it's too tall but the other one is definitely"

"Jade" Ruishi growled. And before anyone could stop him he rushed forwards into the ruins.

"Father! Father wait!"

* * *

"What did you say?" Jade breathed meeting Kira's eye as he grinned a feral sneer.

"Oh didn't Zhao tell you?" the assassin blinked oh-so-_innocently _"He sent an assassin after your mother to kill her."

"Yeah but the assassin failed. She died in an accident before he could do anything" Jade frowned, doing her best to ignore the sinking feeling in her gut as Kira chuckled, loudly, scathingly.

"Oh-oh-oh my dear girl you are so sweet and innocent…it's _sickening_" he added his voice suddenly low and snarling as he stalked forwards a step. "My dear…who do you think organised that little _accident_?"

Jade stared at Kira, all thoughts of bending, all worries about Zuko forgotten, all her heart and mind set upon one horrible thought.

"You…you were in my dream…. You were the one there on top of the hill…you-you-you-"

"Killed her" Kira provided his smile widening into a sickening leer "why yes…yes I did. It took me nearly twenty hard long years but I did…Your mother was a very smart woman, she knew how to hide and how to bide her time. I have to admit-" he added with another small chuckle.

"-she was the most difficult quarries I've had to pursue. Indeed a few years into the chase I almost gave up. So you can imagine how excited I was when none other but your dear Uncle Zhao contacted me and told me where she was and that, she had given birth to not one but two half-breed spawn and that one of them was an Earth-bender. It took me years to reach your village, but in the end I was able to follow your little family's camping trip up into the hills. And low-behold what do I see when I arrive? The Lucky Jade herself…teaching her cute little daughter how to punch a rock in a game of catch. I can remember almost laughing to myself and thinking 'ha! This is so easy'. After all those years of searching, the damn woman herself had given me the perfect kill. Just a few tweaks to the earth's structure below your feet and BAM! There she was…your mother, one of the great Earth Bending masters, now just another pathetic corpse buried six feet under the ground, with nothing more to her name than-AHHH!"

The scream that rent the air was one of pure agony and terror as without warning, lava splashed from its barrier and crashed over Kira's leg.

The smell of burning flesh, blood and bone filled Jade's nose as she pulled her shaking arms back, forcing the lava in their control to pull back from her enemy's limb.

Kira screeched as he fell back, clutching at the burnt stump of his leg looking up at Jade. His eyes that had once been so smug and sneering now were pinpricks of absolute shock.

"What-the-how?" he stammered but Jade cut him off.

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare call my mother _pathetic._"

Jade couldn't even get the words out of her mouth her teeth were that gritted.

The fire in her gut blazed, her veins and arteries igniting and pulsing as her chi burned hotly through them charging her body.

This was it! This was the bastard who had killed her mother! And he was at her mercy.

Her fists shook as she held them up before her tears streaming down her face from glaring eyes that saw only through a red veil. She raised her arms, the lava raising once more her foot tapping hard on the earth.

Kira shut his eyes tight, counting down the seconds left to him before the burning mass of liquid could dissolve his bones.

…

But all he felt was the cold droplets of rain hitting his skin.

He opened his eyes.

There standing before him was Jade, her arms outstretched, lava hovering just beyond her finger tips waiting for her to move…only she wouldn't move.

"What are you waiting for?" Kira growled his shock now replaced by humiliated fury "KILL ME! That's what you want. Take your revenge! Complete what your mother could not"

But Jade just stared at Kira, her watery eyes oddly misty…sad…thoughtful…pitying…

After a long pause, she opened her mouth, shut it hastily…then lowered her arms. With a clumsy swish of her arms, she instead directed her energy at the stream of lava before her which slowed down to a sluggish pace as parts of it solidified and merged together.

"That's it?! You won't strike?!" Kira roared as the young girl quietly made to step towards the line of Lava giving his body a wide birth "You're nothing but a coward. Just like your mother"

Jade paused mid step, and when she turned her eyes were a fierce green fire, though her voice remained as calm and as cool as ice.

"I'd rather be a _good person_ like her then be a monster like you" She clipped, forcing her eyes back to the lava.

She wasn't sure she could completely cool it down yet, let alone turn it back into rock. But at least she was sure that she could at least jump across it safely now.

She bent her legs down.

Then…several things happened at once.

Ignoring all the searing pain in his stump of a leg, Kira had used his earth-bending to fling himself at Jade, both blood soaked arms outstretched to grab her. At the same moment something huge and hairy hurtled headlong into him sending him flying just as someone crashed into Jade, forcing her to hit the deck. Someone in yellow and orange with a blue arrow on his head.

"Keep down!" Aang yelled keeping Jade crouched low as his flying Bison Appa flew up into the air, taking Kira with him by the scruff of his shirt in his teeth.

"GET YOUR TEETH OFF ME YOU BIG BEAST!" the assassin yelled but Appa only groaned loudly with a loud huff.

Jade watched, unable to tear her eyes away as Kira looked down and caught her gaze.

The burning hatred in both brown orbs pierced her straight to her soul even as she watched him reach into his belt and pull out something shiny.

"LOOK OUT!" she yelled but too late.

There was the ripping of material and a scream of horror as Kira, Great Golem of the East, fell from the skies…and down into ruin.

* * *

"Father wait-"

"no Shen we're almost there-"

"FATHER!"

* * *

Jade stared out at the drop of the tall terraced mountainside.

Kira had fallen only just ten minutes ago but it already felt like hours had passed.

She could not believe it. She'd just watched a man fall to his death…_willingly_.

Who would do such a thing?

"Jade?" A timid voice jolted her suddenly out of her trance.

She sucked in a deep breath and turned to look at the young Avatar next to her. Behind him she could see the great sky bison Appa land, an equally shaken up Sokka and Katara sitting in his saddle.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Aang frowned in concern.

"I think so" Jade mumbled.

Aang paused, then before he could stop himself blurted out "You could come with us. Zhao won't be able to reach you at the north pole"

Jade's eyes softened as she drunk in the young avatar's boyish features which looked so much like how Shen's would become when he was worried.

_Shen…father…_

"I-I-I'm sorry Aang" she whispered shaking her head. "B-but I can't…I need to go home and Zuko…Oh crap Zuko" she breathed, her heart racing.

In the wake of Kira's death she had completely forgotten about him. Completely forgotten about the prince that had allowed himself to almost get pummelled and strangled to death…all to save her.

And if by some miracle he was alive…

"…you should go"

"What?" Aang began but Jade cut across him eyes wide.

"You have to go! All three of you! Now! If Zuko really is alright, then he might try to capture you no matter how injured he is."

"But what about you-" Aang cried but Jade shook her head.

"I'll be fine. Besides…Kira's dead now. He can't hurt me anymore…"

Aang looked like he was about to argue, but after one look back at his friends he sighed.

"You really want to go back to Zuko?." the young Avatar murmured looking back at Jade who nodded.

"So what if I do?" Jade snapped her cheeks burning in spite of herself "Zuko he's…he's not a _bad _person…he's just desperate. He just wants to go home, he's-" but she stopped short as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"You care about him a lot…don't you?" Aang asked quietly.

"I…I…" she gulped and her heart raced as her mind flew back to the sight of the young prince lying unconscious on the ground as a dark shadow loomed over him.

She looked down to her feet and nodded, pursing her lips for fear she would explode into the sobs threatening to engulf her.

"It's okay. I understand." Aang patted her shoulder softly before letting go and taking a step back.

When he spoke, his voice was soft and warm.

"Zuko's very lucky to have someone like you with him."

And before Jade could even say another word, the young Avatar leapt up into the air and flew away on his glider, his bison and friends following swiftly behind.

* * *

"Shen hurry we're almost there"

"I'm coming father-whoa!"

"Careful"

"Sorry father but-wait what's that?"

"What's what?"

"up there see?"

…

…

"Father?"

"Quick Shen! Move now! We have little time to lose"

* * *

"Zuko"

When Zuko opened his eyes, his vision swam horribly.

_How…what happened?_

"Zuko" the voice called again.

He blinked, only to wince as water dropped into his eyes from the heavens.

_Rain…but how?_

He turned his head to the side and frowned as he caught sight of rocks surrounding him.

_Where…where am I? What is this place?_

He tried to crane his head up but as soon as he'd even twitched he became aware of something warm streaming from his nose.

_Blood_…

He mused as he tasted warm iron on his tongue.

_Blood from…from…_

His eyes widened.

Now he remembered. Now it all came flooding back.

The fist to his face, the choking hands, the large shadow.

_Kira…_

He growled, the hot fire of fury granting him the energy he needed to sit up, only to crash his forehead into something hard.

"OW!"

Zuko cringed clutching at his forehead as it throbbed. However the pounding in his ears wasn't loud enough to mask the worried cry.

"Oh crap! Zuko are you okay? I didn't mean to hit you-shit did I hit your nose-"

Zuko stared, his heart thundering through his chest as his amber eyes fixed solidly on the green orbs in front of them.

"Zuko! Zuko! Zu-"

Jade paused as she felt a large warm hand cup her ear, a thumb running over the scar on her cheek tenderly as the Prince stared at her face, amber eyes oddly misty as his mouth opened.

"y-you're alright…" he whispered, his voice hoarse and raspy as it scratched painfully from his bruised throat. But Zuko ignored the pain, indeed he ignored all his injuries as he swooped in and held her close, arms tightening about her body.

Her hands shook as she timidly looped her arms around his back, tears streaming from her eyes even as she shut them tight.

"You…you came for me?" she sniffed into his neck and he nodded into hers.

"I told you I'd never let them take you" Zuko sighed as he breathed into her hair, drinking in the smell of the rain and blood mingling with her usual spicy-tea like scent. "Never"

Jade sat there, shock overpowering everything, even her fear. Of all the people to do this, the Prince was the last person she'd ever expect to…to…

Zuko shut his eyes, his grip tightening on her as he felt her heave on her sobs into his shoulder, relief the only thing he could think about.

It didn't matter that he was bruised and beaten like a piece of meat, it didn't matter that the Avatar had escaped him, or that he felt dizzy from the concussion on the back of his head.

It didn't matter that some of his soldiers from his ship had now rushed over to finally find them, his uncle and Ruishi-Shi amongst them, watching as he held her close and kissed her hair.

No.

All that mattered was that he had found her… and he'd found her alive.

Just like he promised himself he would.

* * *

TADAA! and here it is!

thank you for being so patient i know it's been a long time since the previous cliffy, so i decided to be nice and give you the whole ending of this story arc in one whole go. So yeah, Jade's finally met her match in Lava-bending...but she still doesn't have much control over it. Will she ever get control...that is something you'll have to find out later ;)

Hope you enjoyed and Keep Reading and Reviewing for more

:)


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30: Staying Strong**

_Dear Diary,_

_I honestly can't say how glad am I that I'm able to write in you once more. It's been a hectic week for me. First getting caught kissing the prince by my father, to almost being killed by a maniac lava-bending assassin. _

_Yeah I know pretty extreme huh?_

_On the serious side though I am really glad to be back with the crew, even if we are still staying in at the Port of Shindayama._

_Poor Zuko, he's still almost out of it. That bash to his nose and that concussion has yet to be fully healed, but at least his uncle's gotten the bleeding and the swelling down, or he would if Zuko would just stop complaining like a child whenever he has the strength to get up._

_I don't know how Lord Iroh can find the patience to deal with him. Even my own father would've clocked Shen and I if we kept on leaping about before we'd fully healed. That being said, I'm kinda glad to see Zuko getting so alert and ready at such a fast pace, if only because it means that Kira didn't succeed._

_And speaking of success, I am delighted to tell you diary, that apart from a couple of scrapes and bruises, I've otherwise gotten a clean bill of health. I'm even back working in the kitchens, even though Dango keeps trying to lock me out so I can go back to my room and rest from my, to use his words, terrible ordeal._

_But I don't want to rest. I want to work. I want to get back to my life before Kira barged in. If I don't then it won't matter that he's dead, he'll still have succeeded in destroying my spirit and I can't let him do that. _

_No. _

_I won't let him do that._

_Oh hold on a second diary, the roast duck is almost ready._

* * *

"Hmmm" Jade smiled as she set her diary aside and opened the door of the oven. The hot hearty smell that issued from it was enough to make her mouth water and her eyes roll.

_Now to check on the glaze_

Quickly she tossed on some oven mitts and gently tugged the hot tray out a few inches.

_Mmmm…perfect it's nice and moist_

She smiled as she carefully examined the inside of small cut she'd made in the bird's flesh. It was now so tender that it was falling off the bone.

_Hmm…Lord Iroh's gonna love this…now to carve it…_

She dusted herself off proudly as she set the cooked bird on the counter, just as the door to the kitchen's creaked open.

Jade whirred around knife raised in her hand ready to aim but a yelp stopped her in her tracks.

"Whoa! Woah! Hold it right there Lucky! It's just me"

"Shen" Jade exhaled in relief as her brother flattened himself, wide eyed, against the kitchen door.

"Goodness Jade" he sighed as she lowered the knife. "I know you're freaking out, but that's a tad extreme isn't it?"

"Even if I had thrown you could've dodged" Jade scowled, turning to begin cutting thin slices into the duck breast. "Spirits Shen don't sneak up on me like that"

"I wasn't sneaking up on you" Shen grumbled as he made to peek over her shoulder at her work. "Damn that smells good"

"Hey Paws off!" Jade snapped as she swatted his sneaky hand away from a precariously hanging piece of roasted duck skin. "This is for Lord Iroh"

"And what about your _dear prince_? What nice thing are you making for him-OW" Shen winced as a hard elbow met with his ribs.

"Zuko's not my _Dear Prince_." Jade almost heaved as she forced the ridiculous words out of her mouth, only to blush as she mumbled softly. "He's just a boy who happens to be a prince."

"Yeah, a prince who you kissed in front of father and in front of nearly half the crew"

"Hey that's-I-I-I mean-I" but Jade faltered her cheeks blushing furiously as she failed to bring any retort to her lips.

"Hmph! Very funny Shen" she huffed as her brother began to chuckle loudly at her now very red face.

"Oh relax Lucky, I'm just yanking your chain. Truth be told I'm just glad the royal brat reached you on time"

"Yeah so am I" Jade sighed softly, her face dropping like a stone as she made to focus too intently upon plating up the duck just so that she could not feel the burning in her eyes.

Shen's chuckles subsided at once as he pulled an arm around his little sister.

"Hey…Hey…" he murmured into her crown, gently squeezing her shoulder "Hey… You're home, Kira's gone now."

"It's…it's not that" Jade growled to herself. "I-It's just that…when I was fighting Kira he said-"

"What he said was probably lies supposed to distract you. Common battle tactics" Shen smirked but Jade shook her head.

"No, no they weren't lies. I could feel it; Shen…he…It was him. It was him who murdered mom."

Shen's eyes went wide.

"What?"

"Kira…he-he he was the assassin sent after mom and father all those years ago. A-and then when Zhao found out about me he told Kira where to go and-" Jade shut her eyes, tears streaming down her cheeks in spite of herself "He tracked mom down to our camp that day…and then he…he…he bent the earth to make the landslide. That's why mom couldn't save herself, because she was too busy saving me from another Earth-Bender and-"

"Shh, Lucky. Shh, it's okay" Shen murmured gently as he pulled his now sobbing sister into his arms "It's okay. Mom loved you so much and she wouldn't have been able to forgive herself if she hadn't saved you. You were the most important thing to her."

"So were you" Jade mumbled and Shen snorted.

"Well that was a given. First born son and all that"

"Ha-ha very funny" Jade hiccupped, scrubbing hard at her eyes just as the door to the kitchen's opened and a pale face with a scar over the left side poked through

"Jade are you-oh." Zuko's voice fell as he caught sight of the two Shi siblings who both flushed the same shade of red as they broke apart.

"Zuko" Jade squeaked. "Hi"

"Uh…hi…is this a-I-I mean" Zuko coughed then shook his head. "I-I'm sorry. I'll come back later"

He turned to leave but Jade quickly caught his hand.

"No! It's okay." She blushed even deeper as Shen failed to stifle a snigger.

Had he not been so nervous, Zuko would have smirked with amusement at the dirty look the youngest Shi gave her older brother a dirty glare which was met by two surrendering hands.

"Alright! Alright I get the message. Just keep it child friendly in here alright or else father will throw a heart atta-whoa! Spirits!" Shen cried out as Jade all but grabbed Zuko by the scruff of his silk tunic and pulled him down to crash her lips against his.

Zuko blinked completely stunned as a mullet as he felt her tongue push into his mouth quite forcibly, the action making Shen recoil faster than a snake from a mongoose as he spluttered:

"Uh-I-Uh…I'll just give you guys a moment then" and with that the older boy all but ran, red faced from the kitchens slamming the door shut behind him with a loud clang.

As soon as the door was closed, Jade broke her lips away from the prince her face split into a wide smile as she giggled.

"Ha! Did you see the look on his-mph" she squeaked as a rough pair of lips smashed over hers.

"Hark who's talking" Zuko grinned against her lips as her wide green eyes stared up at him for a split second, before fluttering shut as he deepened his embrace.

"…oh…" Jade blushed as they broke apart, feeling her ears burn as she registered the closeness of their bodies.

It was so…_intimate_.

The mere thought of the word made her already red face turn magenta but she couldn't find it in herself to pull away, not that would do much as Zuko's strong hands held her close to him.

"All this just to tease your brother?" he smirked as she avoided his eye shyly, though he could feel her fingers curling into his tunic.

"Just a little bit" she admitted softly, her breath ghosting over his chin as she chanced a peek up at him. "Sorry…I didn't mean to-"

But she was stopped from pulling away by the hand that cupped her cheek.

"Does it hurt?" Zuko murmured as he ghosted his thumb over the now dry scar that streaked over her cheek.

"No…not anymore." Jade shook her head, leaning softly into his touch in spite of her nerves, only to blink as she saw his teeth clench and his gaze harden.

"I should have chucked him overboard as soon as we left Pohuai" the young prince growled, amber eyes blazing with sudden heat "I should have never let him on the ship."

"You couldn't have known. None of us could've known" Jade added quietly her fingers stroking the fine golden embroidery that traced over his dark tunic collar. "I'm just glad we both got out there alive"

"Hmmm" Zuko nodded, though shame and guilt still coursed through him as he kept her close.

Jade meanwhile was staring at his nose. The bleeding had stopped but it was still looking quite bruised, and even slightly crooked at the tip.

She could only imagine just how bad some of the other bruises looked on her.

"How's Ji?" she mumbled as she leaned into him, doing her best to squash the terrible tremor that slid up her spine as the images of blood flashed over her mind.

"He's alright" Zuko murmured into her hair. "Chan's keeping him stable in the infirmary. The wound's not as deep as we thought, it's just the burn around it that's painful."

Jade winced as each word cut into her, but she swallowed her nerves hard as she asked:

"Will he be back to normal or-"

"Uncle says he'll be fine as long as he doesn't tear the stitches for another couple of weeks" Zuko cut across her firmly, his voice leaving no room for argument or fear as he leaned back to look her in the face. "he wants to see you. But you'll have to go tomorrow, Chan's just given him a sleeping draught to help him rest"

"oh…good…" Jade nodded but then noticed the uncomfortable grimace flash over the prince's face "Zuko? What's wrong?"

Zuko's scarred brow twitched.

"Zhao's coming aboard"

In spite of the warmth of the kitchens and Zuko's arms around her, Jade felt as if she had been drenched in a bucket of ice cold water.

She stared at Zuko, her green eyes wide and…

"When?" She gulped, fists clenching tight into the prince's tunic.

"Any time now." Zuko growled. "He just sent me a message half an hour ago. He wanted you to go to his ship, but your father told his messenger that you were still too shaken up from the entire ordeal. So he's coming here instead to take your account of what happened."

"How very _kind_ of him" Jade snorted, or at least she tried to through her trembling voice, which made Zuko's eyes burn as he held her back by her shoulders and look her directly in the eye.

"Jade whatever happens. Do not tell him about the Avatar. Do not even tell him that you saw him there or that he was even remotely close to that mountain."

"What?" Jade blinked in confusion.

"Jade trust me" He scowled darkly at the floor, lips curling as he all but spat the words out of his snarling mouth. "It's bad enough that he wants you dead to clear his bloodline's reputation. But if he hears that the Avatar _helped_ you, who knows what he would do to you. You could be…you could be…"

Jade in astonishment as the prince shook his head out, as though the mere thoughts in his head were too unbearable to even think about.

Then before she could even opened her mouth she felt him take her hand and slip something cool and hard inside her palm. Something very familiar and green.

"Zuko…" She breathed, her heart hammering in her chest as she examined her lucky green pendant.

"It was a part of the ransom note Kira sent" Zuko murmured, bristling as the memory of the note flashed over his mind. "I know I should've given it to your father when I first got it but-"

"No!" Jade blurted out only to turn fire red once more

"No…" she murmured softer. "It's fine…really…uh…C-Could you h-help me with it?" she spluttered as she held up the pendant.

"S-sure" Zuko nodded doing his best to ignore the dragons raging in his gut as she quickly turned her back to him and swept her hair over one shoulder, revealing the length of her neck to him.

The brown of her locks and cream of her skin made the prince's mouth go very dry as he carefully made to loop the black cord around, fingers brushing accidently along her pulse. It fluttered wildly as his fingers grazed her back in their mission to finish tie the cord securely in place, before carefully resting on her shoulders.

But even as they settled there, Zuko could feel her shudders beneath his fingers.

"Sorry" he muttered as he made to retract his hands, but Jade quickly grabbed one and squeezed it softly.

"No…no it's okay…I'm okay" she whispered, more to herself than to him.

"Are you sure" Zuko murmured, his fingers absently stroking her sleeve shoulder.

Jade nodded.

"Zhao might be an evil cad but he's not foolish enough to try anything stupid right after his first plan failed. At the very most he'll try to make me look like a foolish damsel in distress"

"I'm not so sure this time" Zuko frowned "the messengers he sent were terrified when they talked to us. From what they told us he was in a right foul temper about everything."

Jade bit her lip as she turned her head to look at the prince's face. Zuko was perhaps one of the most serious non smiling people she knew (apart from her own father of course). If he was that worried about the situation, Zhao's fury certainly must be something…or was it something else?

"There's more to it isn't there?" Jade's brow furrowed and Zuko almost cursed himself as those green eyes bore straight through his very soul, stripping him of all confidence to lie, or even to stay silent.

Instead he sighed heavily in defeat.

"Zhao's bringing General Shi with him as well to question you"

Jade blinked.

"Pardon"

Zuko blinked now confused himself.

"Uh…General Ryutaro Shi….y'know….your father's father? Your grandfather?"

"oh…OH!" Jade spluttered her eyes widening in absolute shock "Oh _him_? Oh…oh…"

"Oh what?"

Jade sensed his confusion and gulped as she ran a nervous hand through her hair.

"Sorry…it's just…I've not seen my grandfather or really, any of my father's family for nearly ten years. Not since my great grandfather's funeral. Father doesn't like talking about him much. It's weird really" she admitted with a shrug "I actually have no memory of the guy save that he looked an awful lot like father, but a lot older"

"Well I don't know about what he looks like" Zuko grunted through a clenched jaw "But I've heard he can be quite ruthless. He was always held in highest regard back in the fire nation. Even my Uncle respects him."

"Your uncle respects everyone" Jade snorted "That's why so many people love him so much"

"I know, but this is different" Zuko shook his head "Ryutaro is one of the great masters. His fire-bending skill is legendary, his military skills-"

"Yeah I know. Father told me all about what a _brilliant _war hero he was" Jade rolled her eyes as she folded her arms as she added with an icy mutter "Too bad his parenting skills were complete garbage"

Zuko's brow rose in surprise. This was certainly not the reaction he was expecting.

Jade was not usually one to disrespect strong fighters, especially those she knew personally. But then he remembered Zhao.

He looked up at her and was astonished to see her looking so tired and worn even as she leaned against the kitchen counter.

"Sorry" Jade mumbled, her voice trembling "It's just, all the crap with Kira and my family history…I just can't bring it in myself to feel any respect for the man who treated my parents like crap and let Zhao become the trash what he is now.

She shuddered and gripped her arms tighter around her body. In that moment Zuko was struck by how small and fragile she looked with her back hunched, like a delicate porcelain figure on the verge of falling to the ground and breaking even as she snivelled.

"My mom was…she was such a good person. Kind, funny and bright. She of all people didn't deserve to…to…why did it have to be her…why didn't I-?"

"Don't say that!"

Zuko hadn't meant to raise his voice, nor for it to sound so stern. But an anger had flared in his gut that was so fierce that it almost burst from him even as he leaned in to be nose to nose with her, his eyes scorching straight through to her soul.

"Zuko-_"_

"Never say that-any of that- ever again!" he growled over her stutters "Do you hear me? Never. Do you know just how worried all the crew was when they discovered you were gone? They were frantic, even uncle couldn't keep them calm. They refused to rest till they found you. They refused to _eat_ till they found you. And if Kira had escaped I'm sure they wouldn't have hesitated to hunt him down themselves. You fed them every day. You cared for them, listened to them, you did what you could to make them happy, to make them laugh. They never cared how you looked, or what you wore, or who your parents were, or what kind of bender you were. They just wanted you back …I just wanted you back…"

"b-but why Zuko? Why? Why would you jeopardise your entire mission to capture the Avatar all for…well…me…" she whispered as his hand gently closed her fingers around her pendant, and squeezed them tight as he murmured:

"Because if the Avatar dies he'll just be reborn into another life. If you die…" and at this Zuko gulped hard to swallow down the horrible waver in his voice "you…you won't come back."

Without thinking he reached for her, just as Jade turned back round to face him.

She gasped as her face was pressed into the shoulder of the dark tunic, her lips squashing and sliding against the contour of his strong muscles underneath the material, which shifted as he tightened his embrace.

"Zuko I-" she began to say, but she felt her heart all but jam in her chest, like a little bird thundering against the bars of its cage as she struggled to find the right words.

But no reply she thought could even do justice to the declaration almost shouted in those golden amber eyes that looked down at her with warmth and…and…

"Zuko…I don't know what to say" she admitted softly, so quietly in fact that the prince had to strain his ears to hear it.

"Then don't say anything." He gripped her hands tight in his as he leaned his forehead against hers. "Just stay."

_With me…_

Though the words were not spoken aloud, they rang through the empty kitchen as loudly as Dango's meal gong in the mess hall.

Jade felt her eyes burn and sting as she nodded quietly. She couldn't help it. Never before had anyone looked at her that way, or even spoken to her that way.

She'd had many boys try to ask her out before in her village (not that she understood why, she wasn't exactly the most popular girl of her age) and in later years' men at the different ports had tried to charm their way into her skirts (again for reasons she couldn't fathom), but none of them had ever talked to her as passionately like this.

This wasn't a man just trying to sweet talk her for her body's virtue…this was Prince Zuko, one of the most awkward, gruff, brutally honest people she'd ever met. He was a young man who could not even lie to save his own skin, or even hold back his temper at the worst of times.

And yet the way the prince looked at her…. So fierce and yet tender….

She wasn't sure when she had pressed her lips against his. All she knew was that one minute she was standing on her own two feet, and the next she had been pushed back against the kitchen door as a pair of lips slid from her gasping mouth and pressed themselves against her neck right over her pulse.

She couldn't help the small whine as a pair of teeth gently nipped at the tender skin there just as a pair of rough hands gripped her waist, one of them trailing up slowly to rest on the bottom of her ribcage.

Zuko grunted as he felt one of her smaller hands grip at his chest tight, her nails almost piercing his tunic as he brought his mouth back to hers in a careful press before pulling back. However, he made no move to detangle himself from her, instead leaning his forehead against hers again as he inhaled deeply.

Jade tried to open her mouth to speak, but again the words seemed stuck in her throat again. Zuko seeing her confusion, couldn't help the small snigger that escaped him.

"You're catching flies-ow" he winced as he felt her free hand slap his chest, her other one gripping her jade pendant tight and close to her as she mumbled.

"Don't push your luck princess"

Zuko chuckled, and though it was a deep husky sound that made her knees almost wobble, Jade was struck by how youthful and bright his eyes were. For the smallest moment it was as if the scar had never existed, and she could see him as whole and pure as the day he had been born as he smiled that rare smile.

And wow did it suit him.

"Zuko I-"

RAT-TAT-TAT!

The wrapping on the door behind her back was so loud that both Jade and Zuko jumped where they stood. But nothing could compare to the horror that came when a voice barked through the door.

"By the order of Admiral Zhao, would Lady Shi please open this door."

Jade swore silently as Zuko at once broke away from her his eyes wide with panic.

"Quick tidy up" he hissed but already Jade was settling her ruffled robes and hair. The only thing she could not settle was her blushing cheeks and bruised lips, both of which sung to the prince even as he spared her one last heated glance.

Temptation wrapped in innocence.

Too bad someone wanted to take it all from him.

Too bad that someone had just walked through the kitchen door.

"Ah, Prince Zuko. I'm surprised to see you here"

"Why? This is my ship after all" Zuko clipped as he caught Admiral Zhao's cold brown eyes glare at him from his bowing position.

But it was the figures that walked behind Zhao that held Jade's attention.

The first was Lord Iroh, who was standing behind a figure she had not seen in a long time, but she knew at first sight.

He was an old man, with long white hair tied back in a top knot and a long beard that draped majestically over the front of his army uniform. His face was pale and wizened but still very familiar to the young kitchen maid, much like her father was to her. And yet his eyes, his brown amber eyes, coldly assessing the prince's form as he made to bow.

"Your highness."

"Lord Ryutaro" Zuko quickly bowed as he caught his uncle's stern eye behind the old lord's back. "Welcome aboard. I trust your journey was comfortable"

"As comfortable as can be given the circumstances" Ryutaro straightened up, sparing Jade a cold calculating glance that made her insides crawl.

That stare…so much like her fathers and yet it held none of his warmth.

"It's an honour to meet you again Sir" she bowed low to her elder who merely stared at her with those searching stony eyes.

"It has certainly been a while since I last saw you. The passage of time has been kind to you. It's a pity we must meet because of such a troubling disturbance."

His tone was light and casual, but Zuko could feel the disdain thickening in the air about him, like a pungent odour. And boy did it disgust him.

This man had not seen his granddaughter in over ten years. His granddaughter, who had almost been killed by an assassin sent by the smug bastard that stood beside him smirking in victory. And he called that a mere troubling _disturbance_.

He was glad his uncle was present or else he might have exploded then and there.

"Yes the whole affair has been quite a nasty shock for all of us. Poor Jade especially. It was nothing short of a miracle that Prince Zuko found her when he did."

"Indeed that is true. Thank you Prince Zuko" Ryutaro bowed but Zuko was quick to notice that the movement was far brisker and more reluctant than the first bow given.

"No need to thank me Lord Ryutaro" Zuko grunted, doing his best to keep the growl of anger down in his gut and not in his throat "I was doing what needed to be done. Jade is a valued member of my crew. One who is loyal and caring to all of us. It would've been a dishonour not to have helped her when that assassin tried to kidnap her"

There was a very sticky pause in which no one moved or said a word.

Jade felt her cheeks heat up as she tried to digest the prince's words in her head. Though they may have been formal in their address, they had been genuine and true.

Both her Grandfather and Uncle saw this too though their responses were very different.

Zhao looked furious, murderous even as he stared at the prince and it didn't take a genius to work out that Zuko had just been replaced her on top of his kill list.

Her grandfather on the other hand was simply silent and staring, eyes slightly wide in surprise. He had obviously not expected such a brazen response, even one coming from Prince Zuko of all people.

However, just as quick as he was to surprise, so too was he quickest to recover.

"An assassin? This was not mentioned in the reports before" he added eyeing Zhao who was quickly trying to school his face into something more serious and subdued.

But it was Iroh who answered for him.

"Yes. An assassin. He called himself Kira the Golem-"

"Of the East" Ryutaro finished, a biting edge in his voice as he turned his eyes to his granddaughter. "Yes I have heard of him. The bastard son of a Fire Nation deserter and an Earth Kingdom wench, trained as an assassin since youth. He was quite well known for his high kill count, though I find it hard to believe one so dangerous would ever hunt one so young"

"And yet he was hunting me" Jade mumbled, feeling rage bubble in her gut as she remembered the words at the cliff, burning in her mind like hot flames "Like he hunted my mother"

"Your mother?" Ryutaro quirked a brow and Jade's lips curled, her green eyes flashing as she glanced quickly at Zhao, who was glaring heatedly down on her.

"Yes. My mother. But that's not even the most interesting thing Grandfather. You see, when I was cornered and fleeing for my life, this Golem said something very interesting. He said that someone in my own family had hired him-"

"Insolent child how dare you!" Zhao snarled, forgetting his composure as he stormed to tower over her. "This is your grandfather. You will show him your respect?"

"Oh respect? You mean like the kind of _respect_ he shows my mother and father or my brother? The very same _respect_ you have for those you consider beneath you?" Jade growled as she stood her ground against the older man, her eyes flashing bright and hard with a green flame even as her uncle raised his hand above his head.

"Oh I'll show you respect girl-I'll-"

But what Zhao would do they'd never found out for a blast of fire burst out in front of him. A blast of fire sent by the prince who had leapt in front of Jade before the older admiral could even lay a finger on her

"Don't you dare touch her"

"Why you-" Zhao fumed but as he stepped forwards a hand grabbed his shoulder.

It was Ryutaro and his eyes were even colder than ever.

"Zhao. Stand down. Is this any way to treat royalty?"

"But father this-" Zhao began only to fall silent at once at the deadly gleam in his own father's eye.

It was a gleam that even had Zuko quickly reel in his own flames from his hands, though his glare remained even as the old lord turned to address the prince carefully.

"Forgive my son your highness. He is a…_passionate_ man, and sometimes he forgets himself" Ryutaro glared sidelong at Zhao who at once wavered and stepped back to stand dutifully behind his elder.

Zuko however was not so easily placated.

"I know. I've experienced his lapses in control one to many times. And so has your granddaughter for that matter."

"Zuko" he could hear his uncle groan softly behind Ryutaro's back, but both prince and old lord ignored him, the latter raising his eyebrows as he glanced to Jade who was standing stock still in shock behind the prince's protective back.

"I see…_ granddaughter_" the word left Ryutaro's mouth with much reluctance "Is this true? Has my son shown you any animosity in recent months?"

"If you call threatening me with blackmail, physically trying to strike me whenever he has a temper tantrum, leaving me and the prince to die at the volcano at Crescent island, and having an assassin openly _admit_ he was hired by him to kill me. Then yes. I guess my uncle has shown me great animosity, _grandfather_"

If Lord Iroh thought Zuko looked fuming it was nothing compared to the thunderous gleam that flashed over Jade's bright green eyes even as she stepped forwards, holding herself tall and proud as she held her Grandfather's gaze.

It was difficult to tell who was currently holding the most contempt.

Indeed, Zuko gulped as he watched the two Shi's. Lord Ryutaro might have been a great war general with much experience in leading legions, but Jade was about as stubborn as a belligerent rhino when her temper was pushed. And boy had it been pushed a lot in recent days.

It was Ryutaro who broke the silence, and when he spoke his voice was cold and icy.

"Those are some severe accusations child"

"I wouldn't make them unless they were true" Jade spat, not even caring for how disrespectful her tone was. "Though I must admit you've done a very good job at covering up my uncle's mistakes. But then again, having another son _disgrace_ you would be tantamount to social suicide back at the royal court. And we all know how value your image more than your pathetic parenting skills. I'm just impressed that my father was able to turn out so good in spite of them"

Now Lord Iroh really did face palm.

This girl she could be just as reckless as his nephew sometimes.

Zuko meanwhile didn't know whether to be impressed by Jade's sudden boldness, or terrified at how stiff Lord Ryutaro's face had gone in his surprise as he growled.

"Is that truly your honest opinion girl?"

"What do you think?" Jade narrowed her eyes but startled slightly as she turned her head to look at the pantry door that led to the lower galley.

Just as everyone turned to follow her gaze, the door opened and two figures stepped into the room.

"So you've finally decided to show yourself…Ruishi" Ryutaro rumbled as his son Ruishi strode up to him and Jade, his son Shen hot on his heels.

"You okay Lucky?" the youngest male Shi, whispered to his sister who nodded quietly, keeping her eyes fixed on her father as he turned to Ryutaro.

"Father." he bowed stiffly and his father bowed in return.

"Ruishi… You're punctual as usual"

"I was resting from night duty" Ruishi responded coolly "when I heard you were aboard I came as fast as I could I assure you. How was your journey?"

"It was fine thank you" Ryutaro's eyes narrowed. "Though in hindsight unnecessary. I was sent word an assassin had kidnaped one of my family, and instead I arrive to find the assassin already dealt with and your _child_ as right as rain"

"You can thank prince Zuko for that" Ruishi grunted "If it weren't for his swift and decisive action, _Jade_ wouldn't be here"

"So I've heard" Ryutaro's eyes narrowed as he looked over Zuko's and Jade's still fuming faces before turning to Iroh.

"Lord Iroh, is there perhaps some where more comfortable my sons and I may talk. I do believe this kitchen is getting rather crowded.

"We can use my quarters. I assure you there is more space there and more privacy." Lord Iroh smiled, just as Ruishi turned to his son and daughter.

"Shen, it's close to lunch why don't you take your sister to go eat at port with the rest of the crew. I daresay both of you need the fresh air"

"Of course, thank you father. And perhaps would his royal highness care to join us" Shen coughed as he wrapped an arm around his sister.

"Yes he would thank you private Shi" Iroh coughed with a nod with a pointed glance to his nephew who looked like he wanted to say something, only to have four sets of dangerous eyes pin themselves on him, all of them from the four adults present.

"Lord Ryutaro. Admiral Zhao. Uncle. Lieutenant" Zuko bowed gruffly before following the younger Shi siblings out the door, but not before glancing back and seeing Zhao's glare of fury scorch into Jade's back.

* * *

_Hey there Diary,_

_Me again. I'm on a boat headed for the shore with some of the crew for lunch. And why am I going out for lunch just after I cooked it._

_Well…my grandfather Ryutaro decided to pop in with my uncle Zhao this morning. Needless to say this was not quite the peaceful morning I had in mind._

_I'm just thankful Shen dragged me out of that kitchen before I lashed out and ended up punching those two geezers in the face. I mean come on! Why would I lie about my uncle being a monster? It's not like I have much to gain from his imprisonment save my own personal safety. And my grandfather, ugh if you could even call him that._

_The old man may be like father in many ways but he is still just as condescending and as bitter as ever. No wonder father left home when he met mom. I mean if I were him I'd have left that family as soon as I was old enough to walk._

_Oh well, at least something good has come out of this whole affair and that is my father and brother both seem to approve of Zuko. I mean I knew that both of them were grateful for him saving me but it seems now my father is finally accepting the nature of our actual…uh…relationship. Which is pretty huge considering how protective father has always been of me._

_And speaking of the prince, he too is simmering down a little from talking to my grandfather. Seriously I understand him being angry with Zhao. My uncle hasn't exactly been pleasant with him, but I still don't understand why Zuko would ever stand up to my grandfather when it was so plain he admired him as a master fire-bender._

_Agh! I care for him Diary I really do but sometimes the things he says and does really boggles my mind._

_And speaking of mind boggling I wonder what he and my brother are talking about so seriously over there._

* * *

When Zuko had boarded the small boat prepared for taking them ashore, he was certainly not prepared to have Shen Shi grab him by the elbow and all but drag him to the privacy of the ship's bow, while the ten or so other crew members all swarmed around Jade, flooding her with questions.

"Sorry about this your highness but this talk is long overdue" he hissed just as Zuko suddenly realised what had happened. At the mention of the word _talk_, the prince's face set into a scowl.

"Talk about what?" he snapped but Shen just rolled his eyes.

"What else but my little sister. I take it you know everything by now"

Zuko stared at the older boy for a moment, then nodded quietly.

"Yes I know"

"Including about our mother?"

"Yes. Jade told me ages ago" Zuko huffed, very much tempted to snarl or bark an order to back off like he usually would. But he kept himself in check.

Though inferior in status, Zuko knew not to push the older Shi sibling's buttons, especially when his little sister was involved.

And the last thing the prince wanted was to get on Jade's bad side when she was in an already foul mood.

He watched carefully as Shen sighed and took a step back from him, back relaxing considerably as he examined Zuko's nervous face.

"Y'know your highness I've seen my little sister through a lot of things-" he muttered glancing back towards said sister as she settled down to sit on the floor of the boat, flipping out her diary onto her lap "-but I gotta say, you're one of the first people I've ever met who's actually managed to drive her nuts"

"I-I-what?" Zuko frowned in confusion and Shen smirked.

"I'm serious. I mean I'm her brother and even I've never driven her up the walls as far as you have. Especially after mom died" Shen added quietly his eyes softening on Jade's face as she bent almost double over a new page.

Zuko looked at her too and briefly felt himself smirk as he saw her chewing hard on her lower lip in deep concentration as she scribbled hard.

"It must have been hard" he murmured softly carefully, but Shen just grunted hollowly as he turned to look back at the calm waters before the port.

"Yeah…it was tough for all of us, but I think it hit Jade most of all. Our mom was the only earthbender she knew, her only teacher. When we lost mom…we kinda lost a bit of Jade too. Or so we thought."

And now Shen's smirk widened as he glanced sidelong at the curious prince.

"After you and her began…uh…_speaking_ to one another, I began to see my little sister again. My spirited, strong, curious and rock-headed-stubborn kid sister, bouncing around deck with a spring in her step. Even when Kira came aboard, I wasn't as afraid as I thought I'd be. I mean don't get me wrong, when he kidnapped her I was completely terrified but still, even as we tried our best to search for the two of you part of me was confident that she'd be okay on her own."

"She was great" Zuko blurted out, trying to cough loudly as Shen quirked an amused brow "I-I mean…when Kira had us cornered she fought back really well. Her earth-bending was good a-and her lava bending back at Crescent Island…it was…I've never seen anything like it"

"I don't think any of us have ever seen anything like it" Shen snorted, brown eyes suddenly hard as he leaned in right up close into the prince's face. "Jade's a pretty unique person. And I'm not just saying that because she's my sister. She's got a heart of gold, a heart that sometimes bleeds too much for her own good. Mine, however, is not so soft. You may be the prince of the Fire Nation, but that does not mean I'll go easy on you if you dare hurt her and neither would my father"

"I wouldn't expect anything less from either of you" Zuko growled softly, though whether it was from anger or the fear at having his private bubble invaded, he could not tell and Shen did not give him any further opportunity to ponder it as he leant back and smirked.

"Good. I'm glad you understand."

"Are you two finished yet?" came a new voice from their sides.

Both young men jumped and whirled around to see Jade standing, satchel over her shoulder and her hands on her hips.

"Hi Lucky" Shen coughed as he and Zuko backed away from one another quickly

But Jade just quirked her eyebrow.

"Seriously Shen it's bad enough I got turned off the ship without you two holding me up to get my lunch. Now come on. I'm starving."

"What else is new-ow" Zuko winced as something small and hard hit his shoulder.

"Don't push it princess" Jade hissed, but Zuko saw the small blush and smirk flicker across her face as she darted off the gangplank and onto the small dock the boat had moored at.

"Does she always hit so hard?" Zuko grunted as he rubbed his arm.

Shen rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Your highness if Jade really wanted to hit you hard, you'd be out cold on the floor."

* * *

"You look tired Ruishi"

"Weren't you the one who always said that if you aren't tired after your job, you haven't done it properly?"

"Hmm…now I see where your daughter gets her rebellious mouth from. Shame she uses it to spout absurdities."

The glares sent between father and son were enough to scorch the earth as they both calmly sipped at their tea. Both were so engrossed in the exchange that they didn't notice the figures of Zhao and Lord Iroh skulk out on the pretence of interrogating Chan the doctor.

It was only when the door shut behind Zhao's back that Ruishi broke the silence, his voice stiff and cool.

"I raised my daughter never to lie, just as you raised me all those years ago. I can assure you she speaks of no falsehood"

"What people believe is true to themselves is not necessarily the whole truth of the matter" Ryutaro snorted as he took another sip of his cup. "And she is young and at that silly age-"

"Don't compare my daughter to the other silly idle twits for granddaughters you have back in the court" Ruishi clipped, his eyes narrowing coldly "Jade is young and reckless but she has a much sounder head on her shoulders than most of your senior officers under your command. Something you are completely aware of but will hate to admit it because you can't stand the fact that she stood up to you where others would cower."

"I will admit…I wasn't expecting her to stand her ground" Ryutaro's jaw clenched slightly as the memory washed over his mind. "She's surprisingly stubborn"

Ruishi straightened up, a small smirk of pride seeping through the cracks in his usually composed mask as he snorted.

"A trait you once said was the mark of a true Shi Clan warrior. It exists in my son also, though his head is a lot calmer, thanks to his mother"

Now the look of disgust was apparent in the older lord's face.

"Your pride in your half-breeds is most astounding" he scowled "Any normal lord in your position would have left them well alone to fend for themselves, or at least would have left the earth-bender back with her own kind"

"Unlike you _Father_. I'm not a man to shirk from his parenting responsibilities at the first sign of trouble" Ruishi snapped.

Ryutaro's beard bristled irritably but he was quick to master himself, his brown eyes flashing slightly as he murmured "Yes…and speaking of your daughter's bending I've heard some of your crewmates whispering some very interesting things…it turns out that assassin wasn't the only lava-bender on that cliff. But I guess such abilities would only be natural considering her heritage. A pity they could not be used for the greater good…"

The old lord trailed off watching closely as his son's eyes widened for a fraction of a second, before narrowing dangerously.

"Whatever my daughter's abilities are, they are hers and hers alone to learn, to master and to wield as she sees fit"

"And what if she uses the powers against the Fire Nation?" Ryutaro rumbled "What if she turns on you and her prince to help the avatar?"

"Enough." Ruishi barked loudly eyes flashing amber in the dim light of the room "How my daughter wishes to use her powers is up to her. I cannot control her abilities no more than you or I can control the waning and waxing of the moon. The choice is hers and hers alone, and she must learn to bear the consequences for them"

"And in spite of your passionate statement you still believe me to be a negligent parent?" Ryutaro sneered.

"I am teaching my children how to take responsibility for their own actions as normal human beings. You are just letting your megalomaniac son run amok and then patching up his mess after him like a common janitor. Of the two of us who do you think has maintained more of their dignity?"

If looks could kill the look Ryutaro gave his son would have slaughtered thousands in its wake.

But Ruishi was spared the angry outburst by the re-opening of the door and Lord Iroh's head poking through politely.

"Lord Ryutaro, your soldiers have arrived and are awaiting your instructions."

"Tell them I shall be with them in a second Lord Iroh. My old bones are still creaking a little" Ryutaro groaned as he steadily but stiffly stood to his feet, only to stumble a little as he misplaced his foot.

At once without thinking Ruishi balked forwards, grabbing his father by the elbows and holding him steady, worry replacing his anger.

"Are you alright?" he asked but already his father was swatting him away with a hiss.

"I'm fine boy. I have walked fine on my own for nearly seventy years, a little stumble won't drag me down"

He straightened up, dusting off his uniform as he curtly turned to walk towards the door.

But before he could reach for the handle to open it wider, Ruishi called to him.

"Father wait"

"What boy?" Ryutaro stopped and scowled back to his son who was frowning in confusion.

"Why did you really come? You hold so much contempt for my family and the life I've made for myself. So why would you come?"

Ryutaro paused, and for the first time since their reunion down in the kitchens, his eyes flickered down towards the ground, wells of hurt filling them.

But then it was gone and Ruishi was once more staring into an ice cold glare full of contempt.

"Because when I came, I thought I would see my son again. But I was wrong. Now I only see a stranger has replaced him."

And with that he stormed out the door leaving Ruishi to stand alone in the dark room, face stricken as a tear rolled down his cheek.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Yes it's me again for the third time in one day (must be a new record). I've just come back from lunch with the crew and Zuko. It was actually kinda nice._

_Poor Zuko seemed a little out of his depth, hanging out with the crew outside of the ship. He tried to stay behind in a corner while we all socialized but I managed to bring him out of his shell a little bit when we all started to walk back towards the ship._

_Who knew the prince of the Fire Nation was such a shy guy?_

_Though that may have something to do with Shen. I have no idea what he and my brother were talking about earlier today but Zuko seems to be warier of him than he did before. I hope to the spirits that Shen didn't give him the protective big brother threat or else I'll really clock him one. Zuko's already awkward enough with others, the last thing he needs is my family breathing down his neck_

_Speaking of family, I haven't seen father since we returned and my uncle and grandfather left. I hope he's okay. Last time we had contact with that half of the family, my father holed himself up in his room for two days straight._

_That's it diary I'm going to go find him before—_

A sharp knocking made Jade almost jump out of her bed with a squeak.

_Spirits girl get a hold on yourself_

She cursed mentally whilst she physically bleated:

"Who is it?"

"It's me" a hoarse voice murmured and Jade's eyes widened.

Without even pausing to think she yanked open her door and almost fell flat on her back as her father's body all but fell into her.

"Father what the hell-" she began but then she caught a whiff of something strong from his mouth.

"Father have you been drinking?!" she almost shrieked, pure anger filling her as she all but dragged him to her bed and pushed him back to lie on it.

Ruishi however didn't notice her plight. He just kept murmuring his mouth never ceasing in its movements.

"All my fault…I'm so sorry…all my fault…I'm so sorry"

Over and over, repeatedly, never stopping, never silencing, but Jade never paid it any heed.

She'd heard those words before, memorized them from countless hours of listening. When she had first heard them she'd been a child, scared of her own imaginary demons of the night.

Now she was older, she felt nothing but irritation and sympathy.

_Spirits I hope no one else saw this…father would never be able to face the crew if they knew._

She silently prayed in her head…but as usual the universe never seemed to answer any of her prayers.

"Jade?"

_So much for hoping._

* * *

And TADAA! new chapter is up and a go.

Thanks to everyone for waiting so patiently, it's all been great to hear from you. heads up though i won't be able to submit stuff for the next few weeks as work and assignments both keep piling up, hence why this chapter is so long. also, some of you are wondering at why the chapter order suddenly looks different and that's because i took out the lava bending theory chapter, as it will be explored later on ;)

So Zuko and Jade make further progress in their relationship and Shen finally gets to have the "protective big brother talk" with said prince...and poor Ruishi is stuck with Jade's grandfather Ryutaro.

He's a bit of a complicated man. On the one hand he's a powerful aristocrat riddled with bigotry and prejudice and begrudgingly is forced to accept his grandchildren's existence, whilst on the other hand he admires spirit and people with enough balls to challenge him, which kinda means he both admires and hates Jade quite a bit. I personally like to think that he still loves his son Ruishi in his own way but their relationship is very much, uh, strained (and i'm being very euphemistic when i say that)

Anyways i hope you enjoyed and keep reviewing for more.


	32. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31: Beneath A Moonless Sky**

"Jade?"

_So much for hoping._

Jade sighed heavily as she turned to face the open doorway to her room.

"Oh…hey Shen what's up" she refreshed her smile as quickly as she could but her older brother just shook his head with a sad frown.

"Jade please. I saw it all already"

"Oh…right…" Jade's face dropped like a stone and for some reason the toes of her shoes suddenly seemed all the more interesting to her.

Shen's gaze softened as he took in her haggard appearance.

"Why don't you go up to my room tonight. I'll watch over him till he awakens"

Jade nodded, and quietly grabbed her satchel, her diary and her boots before quickly exiting her room, leaving her brother to watch her close the door

* * *

Zuko lay awake on his bed, eyes staring up at the ceiling of his room.

He couldn't quite explain why, but he just couldn't get his body to relax.

His brain was just buzzing with too much noise as thoughts of the day's events flooded his mind like a tsunami.

The worst of them involved a tall angry man raising a hand to strike at a girl with green eyes.

How Zuko's gut churned at the mere thought.

It was one thing for Zhao to lose his temper on him, the prince, for thwarting his plans, but quite another to see him round so swiftly on his own niece.

Zuko snarled, his hands gripping his sheets tighter around him. He could remember seeing the hand raise, remember Jade's momentary wince and most of all he could remember the savage gleam in the Admiral's eyes. Eyes of one ready to kill.

And all for what? Because Jade had been born an Earth Bender.

_That swine doesn't even deserve to be related to her. Nor does he have the right to make her cry._

He added fiercely in his head, recalling that one moment at the crew's lunch. It was just a small moment; one he was sure the others had missed in all their merrymaking. But when she thought no one was watching her, Jade had allowed herself a small sigh to herself as she fingered her mother's pendant that sat upon her breast, her green eyes strangely over bright.

But then as soon as she caught his eye, she had smiled widely and tried to tease him. But no matter how much time had passed, or how much had later distracted him, Zuko could not forget those sad, lonely eyes.

He blinked as he was quickly cut off from his stomach growling.

"Damn you" he muttered darkly as he sat up.

It had been a good few hours since his last meal, and needless to say, his stomach was revolting against the lack of sustenance.

_Maybe I could snag a couple of snacks from the night duty tray._

He mused quietly as he slipped on a tunic and boots and crept out his door.

No one was there.

_Good. Maybe I'll have a quiet night._

He smirked to himself as he quietly hastened down the corridor and down a set of stairs.

As expected the ship was quiet tonight. The exhaustion of the last few days seeming to have caught up to everyone finally.

So it was with no interruptions that the prince managed to reach the mess hall only to stop short as he caught sight of the kitchen doors.

One of them was slightly ajar, a dim light streaming from beneath the cracks only to get blocked as a shadow briefly crossed over it.

As carefully as he could Zuko crept closer, his heart hammering as he strained his ears to listen to whoever was on the other side.

"Damn father, damn grandfather. Damn Kira, Damn EVERYONE! ARGH!"

There was a crash accompanied by soft cursing that was so profane that even Zuko flushed to hear it.

Carefully and cautiously he pulled the door a crack open and chanced a peek inside.

There was Jade bending over her hand clutching at her palm as something red dripped from it and down her arm and down to the floor. There the remains of a clay teapot lay in shattered fragments by the young kitchen maid's feet.

She tried to clean it and bind it with a cloth still cursing softly to herself, so intent upon her own anger that she didn't notice the prince approaching her till his hand gently reached out to stop her.

She jumped, blushing as she caught his eye.

"Z-Zuko…what are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same of you" Zuko quirked his scarred brow as they straightened up, his hand grabbing onto her injured one. "Here"

"Thanks" she mumbled as he began to rebind the cloth around the wound, this time more securely then her own attempt.

"What is with you and dropping tea-pots?" Zuko smirked enjoying the way the flush now crept up her ears as she huffed.

"It's not because I enjoy it. I just…I'm clumsy and-"

"You mean your earth-bending is clumsy"

"Yeah well, some of us aren't lucky enough to be able to practice their bending all the time" she snapped, but Zuko saw the hurt in her eyes as she glanced down to her toes.

His grip on her hands softened as he finished tying the makeshift bandage, stroking her palm carefully with his thumb.

"Is it really that bad? Holding yourself back all the time?" he murmured softly.

"Sometimes" she mumbled only to flush even more still when she caught his eye "yeah…yeah it's pretty bad. Especially when we get close to land. The closer I am to the earth, the more I want to bend it."

Zuko nodded silently his eyes flickering back to the injured hands, and the rope shaped bruises still red around their wrists. He felt his heart clench horribly at the sight.

"Stop it"

He looked up and was surprised to see her glaring defiantly.

"Stop what?" he clipped but she rallied magnificently.

"Stop blaming yourself for stuff that isn't your fault"

In spite of himself Zuko snorted.

"You sound like my uncle."

"I'll take that as a compliment" Jade huffed though the corners of her lips quirked upwards slightly, though they were quick to fall again.

"Jade what's wrong" Zuko frowned softly as he took in her appearance.

She looked tired, drained even as she tried to smile at him

"Nothing's wrong-"

Zuko rolled his eyes.

"Yeah and I'm a waterbender"

"Zuko seriously its none of your business-" Jade snarled all pretence of kindness dropping to reveal a dark scowl.

"None of my business?" Zuko hissed as he reached out to stop the glaring girl turning away from him "An assassin your uncle hired to kill you just tried to strangle me to death two days ago, how is any of this now not my business?"

Jade stared at the prince, her body deflating somewhat as she looked to the floor.

"Why aren't you in bed?" he asked quietly as he leaned in to stand toe to toe with her.

"Cleaning had to get done" she mumbled though she averted her eyes as the prince quirked a scarred brow at her. "Plus my bed's kinda…uh…occupied at the moment"

"What? Why?"

Now Jade turned the shade of a tomato as she all but looked down to her toes, wishing she could just vanish right there and then into the metal floor.

"Um…my father. He drank too much and he needs to sleep it off"

"In your bed" Zuko frowned.

"I-I put him there. He was not really capable of getting back to his rooms so I uh…well now I'm stuck bunking with my brother I guess"

"But why?" Zuko wondered aloud to himself. Ruishi Shi was usually one of the few men on board his ship who avoided drinking.

"I don't know" Jade murmured avoiding his eye as she looked to the floor "But I'd has it a guess he's really upset by what happened with my grandfather"

"Aren't you upset too?" Zuko asked but Jade shook her head sadly as she stepped away from him.

"Yes, but fortunately for me I have healthier ways of dealing with my sorrows. Now if that is all Zuko, Goodnight"

"Wait" Zuko grabbed her hand before she could close the door on him.

"Zuko please now's not the best time alright" Jade groaned but Zuko stood his ground.

"then all the more reason for us to talk"

"I-" Jade began, but her voice fell away as she caught sight of the determined gleam in the prince's eye.

She sighed.

"Okay …we'll talk. But not here." She added her eyes glancing nervously around "I'd rather not have anyone else uh…accidentally dropping in…if you catch my drift."

"We can talk in my quarters" Zuko nodded quietly as he grabbed her hand in one of his own, whilst the other reached out for a couple of the small boxes of dumplings that were stacked quite high on one of the counter tops.

"Hey! Those are for night duty and-"

"I don't care, I'm hungry. Now come on before we're seen." Zuko snapped waspishly as he gripped her hand tight in his own and dragged her out the door.

* * *

_Zhao…Ryutaro…Ozai… just how low will any of you sink till you are satisfied with your own lives. _

Lord Iroh sighed softly to himself as he sipped at his cup of tea.

It wasn't often his sleep was so disturbed. Nor was it often that his disturbing thoughts kept plaguing him even as he drank tea.

He could not get over the intense relief he'd felt when he'd finally set eyes on his nephew alive, even if he had been rather beaten up and bruised. The stress of frantically searching for him had all but given the old lord enough grey-no- white hair to last him till his dying day.

_Oh my nephew...some day you are going to be the death of me._

Iroh chuckled softly to himself.

The boy had a good heart, though he was absolutely reckless at times, almost to the point of foolishness.

But foolishness or no, the old lord could not help the deep rush of affectionate pride as he remembered the way the young prince had conducted himself in the search for Jade.

During that short time he had been everything Iroh could have hoped for in an heir to his nation's throne. Strong, noble, brave but also compassionate…caring.

His brown amber eyes softened as he looked into his tea cup, and saw projected over it in his mind's eye, an image of two very familiar teenagers holding one another in the rain.

Iroh could not recall the last time he'd ever seen his nephew looking so tenderly at anyone, let alone wilfully hugging them. Why, the last time he'd ever seen Zuko hug anyone that had been his mother and that was more than four years ago and-

_No I should not think of that matter. Zuko's future is already looking so much brighter. I should not ruin it with shadows of the past._

Iroh shook his head sadly as he took another sip of his cup.

He could only hope Ruishi was faring better than him tonight.

* * *

"Zuko what are you doing?" She squeaked as the prince quickly shut the door to his room behind the two of them and locked it.

"Just hold your ostrich horses and get in" Zuko rolled his eyes as he dragged her towards his low writing table which he'd placed in the corner of the dimly lit room.

"Now sit here" he ordered as he plonked her down by his table and sat next to her, his hands quickly digging into a box of dumplings before stuffing two in his mouth.

"Go on have some" he grumbled through a full mouth as he shoved a box in front of her nose.

Timidly Jade took one and nibbled carefully on it. It was lukewarm, having already been cooked half an hour ago, but it still tasted good.

She glanced sidelong at Zuko who was already shoving in a third dumpling into his mouth.

He caught her eye and his own scarred one narrowed, he gulped down his mouthful and looked her in the eye.

"You know you really should eat something"

"I am eating" Jade clipped and quickly took a small bite of her dumpling.

Zuko shook his head.

"I'm talking about in the day. I don't see you eat much…unless you're with the crew. And even then you don't eat a lot at all"

"I eat as I work" Jade shrugged though she couldn't quite ignore the growl of her stomach as it all but agreed with the prince's words "It's easier that way"

Zuko said nothing, but she could see his eyes flicker angrily over the thin red scar over her cheek.

When he spoke, it sounded as if he were restraining all his fury behind a thin brick wall.

"You never did say how you got away from Kira the first time"

"Isn't the fact that I got away from him, good enough?" Jade mumbled, avoiding his gaze but Zuko was persistent.

"Yeah, but he was still a dangerous assassin."

Jade sighed heavily.

"What's there to know? I kicked the rhino he was riding in the neck. Then I rolled of it and cut my bonds with my earth bending then I just ran for it."

"That's it?" Zuko's eyebrows rose.

"That's it" Jade nodded and then she shoved the rest of her dumpling in her mouth.

"Well that was an engaging story" Zuko muttered and she scowled.

"Well, sorry _your highness_ but getting kidnapped by a psychopath is not an event I'd be happy to relive"

There was an uncomfortable pause as Zuko bristled. Damn him and his stupid mouth.

"Sorry" he mumbled, but Jade just shook her head into her hand.

"Don't apologise. It's all over now. The best we can do now is to move on with our lives and forget about it."

"That's easier said than done" Zuko glowered at her as he dragged her hand away from her face, allowing her to see his worried eyes.

"Jade…what Kira did, to you and your mom, it's not just going to vanish away just because you wish it to"

Jade stared at the prince absolutely stunned.

"E-excuse me?"

"You heard me the first time" Zuko's eyes narrowed. "And don't bother trying to deny it. I get it okay"

"What do you get?" Jade gulped.

Zuko grimaced very uncomfortably, and when he spoke, his voice was strained as if he had just swallowed a mouthful of seawater.

"M-my own mother…she…She disappeared when I was nine."

"Disappeared?" Jade frowned. "you mean she left or-"

"I don't know" Zuko's face hardened considerably. "I mean…it was a tough time back then. My cousin Lu-Ten, Uncle Iroh's son, had just been confirmed dead at the Seige of Ba Sing Sei. Since he was the heir to the throne everyone was really on edge about what would happen about the next in line. Then a week later, just the day before my grandfather Azulon passed away, my mom just vanished."

Jade stared in astonishment as she saw the golden amber eyes of the prince stare hard into his lap, his eyes strangely misted over.

"I don't know how or why it happened. One day she was there and the next she just wasn't. About a week or so after that, all my mother's things from the palace just seemed to disappear too. Very soon it looked as if she'd never even existed."

"It must have been hard" Jade murmured softly

Zuko nodded.

"Before I was banished I always tried to ask father what had happened but he refused to talk about it. He actually refused to talk about anything to do with her now that I think about it." Zuko snorted "Heck even my sister and I don't resemble her at all. I mean don't get me wrong, my mother was beautiful but both Azula and I look more like our father. Or at least I did till-" he scowled as he touched a hand to his scar.

Another pause followed but this time Jade did not look away awkwardly. Instead her eyes were filled with pity as she gazed upon the prince.

"You really hate it don't you?"

"Would you like it if half your face was burnt?" Zuko snapped harshly. "Would you like it if everyone could see your disgrace all the time? Imagine how you'd feel if everyone just labelled you by how you look all the time, every single day!"

"At least you weren't born with the face of the enemy!" Jade barked over the top of him.

Zuko stared stunned as he looked into the young kitchen maid's face. She wasn't crying, but her eyes were overbright and her lips trembled slightly, even as she tried to take a deep shuddering breath to calm herself.

"When my mother died" she said softly "my father refused to even look at me because I resembled her so much. Every time he did acknowledge me he'd call me by her name and try to apologize over and over again for not saving her. It really used to make me so mad. It was as if he'd completely forgotten that I was there at all. That I wasn't my mother's ghost. He's gotten over it mostly now, but I know that sometimes, like tonight, he looks at me he and still sees her instead. Just like everyone else in my supposed family."

And even as she said this, her own fists tightened ever so slightly.

"I love my mom but I am so _tired_ of being blocked out by her shadow all the time. I'm _sick_ of people looking at my eyes and seeing her, the Lucky Jade, the Hero of the Earth Kingdom and scourge of the Fire Nation. And I _hate _people judging me for who she was rather than for who I AM!"

Jade was now panting for breath, but she didn't continue her rant. Instead she looked down at her hand.

The small cut was bleeding through the makeshift bindings around it and it was throbbing like mad.

"Shit" she mumbled, wincing as pain twinged up her arm. Her fingers hurt too, no doubt from when she hit the table with her fist.

"Wait right here" Zuko shook his head and sighed as he stood up to go collect something from the corner of his room. It was, as Jade guessed, a first aid kit.

"Uncle always insists I keep one in here just in case I practice my firebending indoors" Zuko explained as he noticed her surprise.

"Do you burn yourself a lot?" Jade snivelled s she tried to wipe her nose.

"Not anymore." Zuko shook his head. "I used to when we first started sailing. I couldn't get used to the boat rocking"

"Neither could I" Jade murmured and Zuko smirked.

"And from the way I see it you still can't stay steady"

But his smile faltered as she didn't respond at all to his jibe. On the contrary she just stared disconsolately at her own hand as he finished wrapping it, green eyes still misty even as she yawned.

"S-sorry about that" she mumbled embarrassed. "I probably should get to bed soon…"

"Alone?"

"Uh…I guess?" she blinked.

"…Sit still for a second…."

"Huh?"

Jade spluttered, eyes wide and staring in shock as the prince suddenly jumped to his feet and busied himself with procuring extra pillows and blankets he'd scattered haphazardly around the room.

Once he'd found enough, he dragged them over to the bed mat and began settling them into place.

"Uh… Zuko…" Jade gulped, quickly jumping out of the way as he made to settle more blankets over the bed.

"… okay I'll just go to my brothers. Good-AH!" She squeaked as she was grabbed hard and tugged into the bed, Zuko's grip firm even as he pulled one set of blankets over her.

"Just shut up lie down" Zuko grunted as he pulled his shirt off and slid into the bed beside her, but not before holding her strong and fast to stop her from squirming away from him.

"Zuko what are you doing?" she cried out, but already the silken covers had been tucked around her body, just as he sidled closer to her from behind.

"It'll be safer if you're not alone after all that's happened, hey are you warm enough?"

"Warm-wha-eep!" Jade flushed a dark shade of magenta as she felt a long arm drape lazily over her waist and pull her back against a bare chest. "Zuko wait! I-I can't and-m-my robes-"

"What about them?" Zuko muttered gruffly eyes narrowing as she squirmed out of his hold to sit up

"Th-they're not clean…they've got s-soap and stuff on them."

"Then take this" Zuko grunted as he snatched up his discarded tunic from the floor beside him and shoved it into her grip

"b-but-"

"Fine, then have fun sleeping in your brother's room, cold and alone and wearing dirty robes. It's not like I want to help." He cut across her as he turned over to lay on his other side back facing her.

_Damn girl must she make everything so difficult?_

Zuko growled mentally as he felt the covers behind him shift as she sat up and-

"You are unbelievable" Jade rolled her eyes.

Zuko smirked, only to falter as the shifting of material caught his ears. Slowly, of their own accord, his eyes travelled to a decorative metal gong that hung on the wall opposite where he lay.

There in its reflective polished silver surface, he saw something red, slip down from beneath a curtain of brown hair, to reveal a smooth, curved and pale bare back.

He felt his throat go very dry as the figure carefully lifted its slender arms out of the sleeves, a small mound of soft flesh revealing itself for just a split second before it was covered by an arm.

He shut his eyes hastily as he saw the head of brown make to glance back, and did his best to regulate his breathing as quickly as he could. But it was of no use.

His heart was hammering, his breath felt caught in his chest and his palms felt sweaty.

His predicament wasn't helped when a couple of minutes later he felt someone fully clothed slide back in behind him, her bare fingers gently touching his shoulder.

"Zuko…" Jade whispered into his back.

Zuko grunted, keeping his eyes firmly shut as he did his best to not think of the body that voice belonged to, or indeed the lips that kissed the back of his scarred ear.

"Thanks…"

_Oh this is going to be a long night_!

* * *

"General Ryutaro. Your son Admiral Zhao is here to see you."

"Send him in" an old but powerful voice growled and the young lieutenant promptly scuttled out of the room.

Lord Ryutaro scowled as he watched the boy's shoes disappear out the door in a flurry of black and red.

_Wimp._

But then again nearly all the younger recruits these days were complete spineless guppies. None of them had any guts to even look him in the eye.

Well that wasn't completely true, the old lord mused to himself as he sipped his tea.

The scarred prince he'd met that day had not been afraid to meet him toe to toe. Then again, that could've just been his own youthful foolishness too. Lord Ryutaro had heard of the Prince's reckless reputation, and he had to admit he had lived up to it most magnificently.

What he had not been aware of was that his _granddaughter _was just as bold as well.

_That little half breed. Just as wild as that woman…and just as manipulative…even so…_

Ryutaro shook his head to himself just as the door to his room opened again.

"You wanted to see me father?" Zhao clipped as he stood to attention.

"Sit down _boy_" Ryutaro snapped coldly.

His son sat quickly, years of discipline and fear kicking into action in spite of his current rank and title.

Once he was firmly in place, his father glared at him over the tips of his long wrinkled fingers.

"What were you thinking?" he hissed into the silence. "What were you thinking?!"

"Father I can explain-" Zhao started but quelled at once as his father's voice rumbled like a thunderclap.

"Explain _why_ you sent a high profile assassin to deal with a mere teenager? A teenager whose earth-bending skills are severely underdeveloped -"

"She was strong enough to fend for herself against the Golem" Zhao grumbled only to wince as his father drowned him out.

"Only because you provoked her into action." Ryutaro's eyes were both now burning slits of fury "She is the child of two benders, one of them a son of _our_ bloodline, a bloodline which is nearly as old as the Fire Lord's line itself. _Boy,_ you of all people should know just how strong our chi flows through our veins. And though we may not like it, our inner fire burns within her strong and hot. It is a fire that thrives when it is pushed to the brink. And as long as you try to smother her flames with yours, you will always find her burning straight through everything and anything you do"

"So what you're saying I should've just let her be? That I should let that filth remain tarnishing the family name-"

"You should have left her to rot in her own little world!" Ryutaro boomed and Zhao jumped slightly in his seat. "If you had left her well alone, nobody would've cared who or what she was or what she was doing. She herself wouldn't have a reason to fight back against you. She would be nothing but a mere kitchen maid, her presence lost in the flow of time. But you brought her into the spotlight! And now you are nurturing your own worst enemy-no worse- you are nurturing one of the Fire Nation's worst enemies"

Zhao sat silently his hands gripped tightly in his lap as the older lord leaned back in his chair, eyes still glaring.

"You, foolish boy" he snarled "Why couldn't you use your head for once and think through the subtleties of your plans _before_ you act."

"Oh what? Like your dear _favourite_ Ruishi"

"Your elder brother may have disgraced the family with his actions, but he at least still can retain some poise in his mannerisms. Not like you or your younger siblings" Ryutaro clipped.

The glare Zhao sent his father was nothing short of murderous, but if the old lord was phased by the expression he did not show it. In fact, he almost smirked. Almost…

"Oh don't give me that look boy." He drawled as he took a sip from his tea. "You and I both know what I say is true. And if you truly wanted to prove yourself to me you would use this anger and pick up your game and prove me wrong"

"And I look forward to doing so" Zhao hissed as he stood up to his feet. "Goodnight _father_"

And with that he stormed out the door, leaving the old lord behind to stare at where he had once stood, his face grim as he sipped his tea.

"Beware of your pride boy…it will be the end of you"

* * *

The ruined building was dark.

Barely any light crept in from the big gaping entrance, for the night was moonless and full of shadows.

But no shadow was darker than that of the huge man that crawled through, or the man that awaited him.

"M-master" the crawling man gasped as he scrambled desperately over the second figure's feet. "Master I have returned."

"So I see" his master's voice growled into the darkness.

He was not pleased.

"Master" the crawling figure gripped the hem of his master's clothes. "Master, p-please-I-I tried…she was…too-too-"

"She was too strong for you? She, a little novice mud wench?"

"Master she could lava-bend-"

"An art form that is supposed to be your specialty"

"But master, she is no ordinary bender she is-"

"I know who _she_ is" the master hissed. "believe me I know _exactly_ what _she_ is. What I don't understand is how _you_, one of my most brilliant assassins let yourself be bested by five _children_!"

There was a flash of fire and the figure on the floor cried out, crying out in pain as the small embers danced over his arms held up over his face.

"Master! Master please! Give me one more chance!" he whimpered cringing away, "I have never failed you before. I can still finish the job. I can still finish her-"

"And the prince?" the Master sneered and his charge nodded.

"Prince Zuko is a fool" he snarled "he acts all tough and mighty, but he hides behind his uncle all the time. I would have finished him too if the girl hadn't interfered. It wouldn't be difficult now, not now when they all think I'm dead! They won't ever see me coming!"

There was a silence as the crawling man looked up to his master's shadowed face.

Then there was a dark chuckle.

"Che! it seems as if you can still make use of that brain after all." He chuckled darkly again this time the sound filling the entire ruined room around them eerily even as he reached out to put a hand on the man's head.

"Very well then, I will give you one more chance. Just one chance. No more, no less."

"Yes master, of course I'll do anything you ask." the man whispered breathlessly.

"Bring me the Lucky Jade's head, and if he interferes, bring me the head of that prince too. I daresay his father will be glad to be shot of him"

"Yes master. I will not fail you."

"I should hope so. But if you do, then I will be more than happy for another assassin to bring me _your_ head as compensation"

"Of course master. But it won't come to that I assure you?"

"And how are you so sure about that?"

The man on the floor looked up, and a pair of brown eyes glinted in the dark with their own fire.

"Because I am Kira, Golem of the East, and you are my master"

* * *

MUAHAHAHAHA! THAT'S RIGHT DUDES! I BROUGHT KIRA BACK!

how is he back you ask? well you'll just have to read more to find out ;) either way it can only mean more drama is yet to come.

anyways thank you guys for waiting so patiently and I hope you enjoyed and keep reviewing for more


	33. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32: Too Good to Be True**

When Jade awoke, it was to find a wall of heat pressed right up against her back.

_What the? Shen? When did i…_

But even as her fuzzy brain began to slowly clear she heard someone mumble close to her ear.

"next set…must get to next set…"

Jade flushed crimson.

_Zuko?! What is he doing here in my brother's ro-oh…right…now I remember…_

She face-palmed quietly to herself as memories of the night before came flooding back.

Her father getting drunk, going to the kitchens, talking with Zuko…putting on his clothes…laying down beside him…in _his_ bed…

She flushed deeply as she reached for her collar only to feel the unfamiliar texture of smooth fine silk under her fingers and smell the familiar warm, musky but spicy scent, so distinct for the prince.

She felt something press against the back of her neck and stiffened as a voice murmured close to her ear.

"Morning Lucky"

"Morning Zuko" Jade gulped as she turned round to face him.

She had never seen the prince look so relaxed. His face was calm, even the scar was not furrowed in a glower.

Instead he smiled lazily at her, his lips forming a slant that had her cheeks flush, if possible, even darker than before.

This when added to his bare chest reclining backwards into the soft pillows, gave him the look of a dragon. A very regal, sinewy dragon with lean muscles and pale smooth skin…

"Liking the view Lucky" he smirked and chuckled softly when her hand lightly slapped at his chest.

"Shut up." She groaned turning her back on him only to gasp as she felt a pair of lips press gently against her earlobe.

"Zuko"

"Hmm" Zuko hummed into her ear, the deep sound sending shivers flying up and down her spine as he pushed his body against her back.

At once warning bells in the back of Jade's head began to go off.

No…this was…well it was nice but it was too close for comfort.

"I-I I should go soon" She mumbled, scooting a little away.

Now Zuko did scowl, though it was marred by his soft tones as he leaned in once more to whisper.

"Stay. It's still early"

"Early for you maybe" Jade rolled her eyes "But Dango might-"

"I'm sure Dango can last for one morning without you" Zuko smirked, his lips tantalizingly grazing her neck which he nuzzled with his nose. "Stay"

"My brother might come looking for me" Jade whispered, trying desperately not to melt back into the mattress as a pair of lips lightly suckled the skin of her neck.

"not if he has your father to look after." Zuko hissed as he leaned his body over, trapping hers beneath it before she could move away. "and I doubt your father will be in any fit state to come looking for you any time soon."

"maybe not but your uncle-" Jade began only to whine softly as teeth nipped hard at her pulse.

"-my uncle likes to sleep in. He won't mind me taking my time getting up." Zuko grunted before pulling her around to look her in the eyes.

His own were dark and hooded, the pupils blown up wide. Jade felt almost entranced by the slim sliver of amber that barely glimmered down from those depths, even as he leaned in to press his mouth against hers. "_Stay_"

The kiss was slow but ferocious in its intensity, just like Zuko's hands, which Jade couldn't help but notice, were gripping her waist very tightly as he pulled her flush against him.

_Warm_

Zuko groaned as he felt her curves press against him.

_Warm and soft…and mine_

"O…Okay" she mumbled timidly into his lips.

Zuko smirked as he pressed against her again, only to be stopped when she quickly tore her mouth away and blurted out.

"I want to see Ji"

"Ji?" Zuko blinked. Then suddenly he remembered and sighed heavily. "Oh right Ji…"

"Sorry…" Jade mumbled as she caught sight of the slightly disappointed look in his eye "it's just…after what Kira did to him...when he tried to…to"

"I know" Zuko murmured gently as he cupped a hand against her cheek. "We can go later. Chan might want him to continue resting for a while."

"You're probably right" Jade smiled. "Zuko?"

"Yeah?" Zuko flushed red, a colour that only deepened as she leaned in to kiss him softly again.

"never mind it's nothing"

Zuko grinned.

He could really get used to waking up like this, every morning.

But even as he deepened the kiss, he missed the small gleam of sadness flicker in her jade green eyes.

* * *

_Something's not right_

Lord Iroh frowned as he stared up at the ceiling of his quarters.

The first rays of the sun were only just peeking through the window…but his nephew had not come barging in demanding him to wake up for training.

_Maybe he's taking a break? Maybe Kira's attack finally has taken its toll_

The old lord tried to reason, but his brain just point blank refused the logic. After all, tigerdillo's don't change their stripes.

But his nephew was not a tigerdillo, he reasoned in his head. No his nephew was a young man…a reckless and headstrong young man who had almost risked everything for the life of one girl.

_Hmm…I wonder…_

The old lord silently rolled over out of his bedroll, slipping on his dressing gown in one smooth slide before he had even had risen to his feet.

With a surprising amount of stealth and silence for a man of his now bulky build, Lord Iroh crept out his quarters and slunk quietly across the hall, to the door to his nephew's quarters.

It was to his surprise still very much locked, but the large keyhole was unobstructed, or so the old Lord found out when he chanced a peek through it.

What he saw nearly made his heart stop with surprise.

Near the wall opposite the door on a silk and soft bedroll, Prince Zuko sat. In his arms and over his lap a girl with long brown hair and bright green eyes wrapped her arms around his neck smiling softly as he muttered:

"-are you ever going to stop calling me princess?"

"Not a chance" Jade snorted, her giggles growing louder when she caught sight of the small disgruntled pout sent her way. But it wasn't the same grumpy pout Lord Iroh was used to seeing.

No. The prince was peeved but his eyes still shone, as if a light or a bright spark had been ignited. Not a spark of true fury, but a gentler and, dare he even think it, joyful one.

_Joyful…_

Iroh stopped dead where he crouched, his breath catching in his throat. His nephew was…was happy. Really truly happy.

The thought was so astounding that it brought a tear to the old Lord's eye as he chanced another glance through the keyhole.

Sure enough his nephew was still sitting there with Jade in his arms, a triumphant smirk now replacing his pout as he teased her blushing cheeks.

_Perhaps we could take a breather from training today_

Iroh mused quietly as he straightened himself up.

_Yes…best not ruin the moment for them._

He spared the locked door one last glance before quietly turning his back on it, a wide grin spreading across his face.

_Ah to be young and in love._

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_This morning was…well…oh who am I kidding it was wonderful._

_Yeah I mean sure I thought it would be awkward, seeing as I did spend the night sleeping next to Zuko again. But thankfully this time, the door was locked and no father (or brother) of mine could come barging in, so when we both woke up we really could chill out and relax…and kiss._

_By spirits diary I still can't believe Zuko and I are together…if together can be the right word. I-I mean don't get me wrong I'm really happy with the way things are between us, but something still worries me a bit. _

_…_

_Okay it actually worries me a lot._

_It's not that this relationship is bad, far from it. But I just can't help but feel that maybe too good to be true. Maybe my father's cynical wit is rubbing off on me, but no matter how much I try I just cannot shake this niggling feeling at the back of my mind that all this wonderful good stuff between me and Zuko…might not last._

_Okay hear me out before you start yelling (though I don't know how you can do that if you're an inanimate book but I digress). Zuko is a prince. The prince of an entire nation. Whereas I'm just the dishonoured earth-bending, kitchen cleaning daughter of one of the Fire Nations biggest enemies._

_You see where I'm going with this Diary?_

_I mean yeah sure Zuko has been exiled from his own kingdom, but at least he has the opportunity to regain his honour and return home. And when he does royal protocol will dictate that he will have to marry a girl from the higher up aristocratic circles. One who is beautiful, ladylike and definitely NOT disowned from their own family clan. _

_In essence what I'm trying to say is that no matter how much I care for him and don't want to go he and I…_

"Jade? Chan's sent a message. Lieutenant Ji is up" a voice called through Jade's room door, making her jump and her still sleeping father roll over with a grunt and a snort.

"Coming" she tried to call as quietly as she could as she packed up her gear and straightened out her new clean uniform.

As she did, she chanced a glance at her brother's prone form snoring by the side of her bed.

_Maybe after Ji I should get some tea and some snacks for them. Goodness knows how much they'll need them._

She smiled in spite of the small sting in her chest.

* * *

"He's heading North. The Northern Water Tribe" Admiral Zhao Shi glowered as he turned to face his audience.

Six of them were top naval officers of their regions, all of them listening intently as their ambitious superior sneered down at all of them.

"The Avatar needs to master water bending. He's looking for a teacher."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go get him!" one of the closest Admirals cried out loudly, fist clenched with determination.

"Patience Captain Lee. This isn't some little Earth Kingdom Village we can just march into" Zhao hissed and the abashed captain fell silent at once, a shudder running down his back as the Admiral made to circle around his and the other captain's backs.

"The water tribe is a great nation. There is a reason they have survived a hundred years of war. The frozen tundra is treacherous. The landscape itself is an icy fortress. We're going to need a massive invasion force"

"Forgive my candor Admiral" one of the other captains piped up nervously form his seat "but how are we going to amass such a force? True our combined presence here" he gestured to himself and the room at large "is already quite a force to be reckoned with. But as you said the Water tribe is a strong nation. To take on a nation we would need a fleet close in size to the one Fire Lord Sozin had at his command when he first occupied the Earth Kingdom"

"And so we shall Captain" Zhao smirked calmly as he pulled out a scroll "_From today, as ordered by our beloved Fire Lord Ozai, all Fire Nation naval vessels have been conscripted to the fleet of Admiral Zhao to assist him in the siege of the North Pole-_Do not worry"

Zhao's eyes glinted maliciously as he took in the ashen faces of the captains seated on the floor.

"I have already pardoned some of our _lesser_ forces to maintain a guard over the Colonies. After all what use would the siege of our enemy be if we did not have anyone to protect that which we have already gained"

"O-of course sir. Very well thought out" Captain Lee mumbled, but Zhao could see the almost frightened glances being passed around the room.

His smirk widened into a leer.

_That's right you fools. I'm in charge now. And should you betray ME, the fire Nation will be the last of your worries._

And speaking of worries.

Zhao's lips curled as a hand poked its way through the flap of the great tent and a nervous private stepped in, quaking in his boots.

"Um…Admiral Zhao sir. S-Sorry to interrupt but your father General Shi requested your presence in his tent"

"Very well. Tell him I will be along shortly." Zhao waved the boy off before turning to his underlings.

"This meeting is adjourned for now. We will meet just before dinner to discuss the finer points."

And with that he followed the young private out of the tent and into the camp.

The winter air had a biting chill, but at least the midday sun gave some relief for all the firebenders' in the camp.

_Just a few more ships and my armada will be unstoppable_

Zhao grinned to himself, only to cough and straighten himself up as he came to a very large dark red tent with two guards flanking the entrance.

Both of them gulped and bobbed their heads in respect as he brushed past them his voice low but carrying as he addressed the older man that turned to face him from where he sat meditating.

"You wished to see me father?"

"Yes boy. I did" Ryutaro Shi grunted as he gingerly made to stand up. "I have received orders from the homeland. Apparently the Avatar has been sighted yesterday at the Northern Air Temple. If sources are to be trusted, he and his two young friends have helped the refugees living there defend themselves against our forces using a new and untested weapon."

"I take it you will be leading the search for this weapon" _and the avatar_, Zhao added in his head but Ryutaro shook his head with a small sneer.

"Do not worry boy, I will not impede upon your hobby of chasing down long lost airbenders. Besides the Avatar and his little friends are all long gone and probably halfway over the seas to the North Pole. No my mission is merely to oversee the safe transfer of this new weapon back to the mainland before the Earth Kingdom can get their hands on it. From what the commander at the North said, it is quite a piece of technology. One that might even be able to help us win this war once and for all. Hence why my men and I leave tomorrow at sunrise"

"Then allow me to extend you good fortune for your mission's success father" Zhao nodded but Ryutaro's eyes narrowed as he caught sight of the spark in his son's eyes.

"There is no need for hopes or wishes. After all, a weapons transfer, even one of such importance, is but child's play for a man of my experience. But you boy, you truly have a hard task set for you. Yes, you have trained long and hard for this moment all your life, but a siege of a nation, especially one as powerful as the Northern Water Tribe, is not something _any_ man is capable of, alone that is."

"What exactly are you saying father?" Zhao hissed.

His father's eyebrows rose.

"I am saying that if you are to win this fight, you will need what every great war lord has by his side. An advisor."

"An advisor? Really father?" Zhao snorted shaking his head, but Ryutaro's eyes narrowed to slits.

"Yes really boy. An advisor. Someone who can see the battle from a different angle. Someone with military experience necessary for the task at hand. You see boy, a good general can lead and win a battle. But a _great_ general knows how to utilize the minds of others so that they can win the war."

Zhao stayed silent pondering the wisdom of his father's words until said man stopped at the tent flap his scowl deepening as he turned to address his son again.

"Speaking of advice, I have given some thought to our family affairs concerning _that girl_." He murmured quietly "Obviously your foolish actions of ridding her from the family tree have neither worked or gone unnoticed. However, there still might be a way of salvaging the situation. If you are temporarily willing to swallow some of your pride"

"I'm listening" the corners of Zhao's mouth twitched upwards as he eagerly leaned in to listen to the voice whisper into his ear.

A voice as cunning as a snake's hiss.

* * *

"J-Jade"

"Hey Ji" Jade smiled tremulously as she sat down on the edge of the medical cot.

Finally, after all those hours of waiting, the ship's doctor Chan had allowed Jade and Zuko to visit Lieutenant Ji in his sick bed.

The man looked worn out, pale but his smile was wide as Jade reached out to give his hand a tight squeeze.

"How are you doing?"

"Well, with all the stabbing pain in my gut and the watery soup and Chan's _fantastic _sense of humour, yes I feel loads better." Ji snorted, glancing at Chan who rolled his eyes.

Zuko meanwhile just stood back in a corner of the room watching as Jade smiled and shook her head fondly.

"I take it you just love one another's company then" she giggled and was not disappointed to see Ji pout.

"Oh yeah, because I absolutely _adore_ sitting in a bed with nothing to do all day except listen to updates about how my body-agh!" he grunted and cringed an arm clutching to his midriff.

"It's alright it's not bleeding" he hissed as Chan strode forward and examined his bandaged stomach. Thankfully Ji was right and no red patches seemed to have appeared over the bandages.

Chan pursed his lips and tutted.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to excite yourself, lest you-"

"Lest I want to remain here for the rest of my life? Yeah I already know the drill _MOM!_" Ji scowled but nonetheless allowed both Chan and Jade to carefully lay him back down carefully on the pillows.

As he settled his eyes fell upon the scar on Jade's cheek. It was now a thin line of brown.

"That bastard" the older Lieutenant growled as he beheld the wound. "How I wish I could've burnt his face off"

"You and me both" Jade smirked but it quickly fell as Ji asked quietly.

"What happened after I blacked out?"

"Um…" Jade glanced around at both Chan and Zuko.

The doctor was looking stern but nodded all the same. Zuko on the other hand was interested, or at least his eyes were, for the rest of his face betrayed nothing but his usual grumpy mask.

Jade sucked in a deep breath and turned back to Ji.

"After Kira attacked you, he knocked me out on the back of the head. By the time I awoke, he had already gotten us away from the ship. He'd even bound my hands, blindfolded and gagged me for good measure."

Through the corner of her eye, Jade saw Zuko bristle in his corner, his fists clenching tighter as she continued to speak.

"As I started to come back to my senses I realized he was trying to make a run for it with me on a rhino on the mainland. I didn't know how far in I was or if I could even get back to the ship but I did know that if I could just get down to the ground I might be able to at least get away from him."

"And how did you get down?"

It was Chan who spoke this time, his brow furrowed with interest as he took a seat on the other side of his patient who likewise was listening raptly.

Jade felt herself blush deeply under the proverbial spotlight as she mumbled.

"I…I uh…I kicked the rhino in the neck"

The doctor, the lieutenant and the prince all cringed.

They, like so many other Fire Nation officers, knew for a fact that touching a Komodo rhino's neck was dangerous. To kick one in such a sensitive spot was perhaps almost tantamount to suicide and Ji stated as such.

Jade nodded, her blush deepening.

"Yeah I know. Crazy but it worked. When the beast was thrashing about I rolled off and was able to cut my bonds against a sharp rock. Then I just ran for it through the Shindayama ruins. I took shelter in some of the old buildings until Zuko found me. Then…"

She glanced at Zuko quickly, only to see him shake his head ever so slightly.

"then Kira found us and we fought him and then he…he fell off a cliff…"

There was a pause as Jade hid her face behind sheet of her hair as she looked down into her own lap.

Thankfully Chan saw her quietness as a sign of fear and trauma and began fussing over Ji again as he cringed once more from the pain in his gut.

With a swift dismissal from the doctor, Zuko led Jade out, only to stop halfway down the corridor in surprise as he caught sight of her face.

Her green eyes were blazing hotly.

"Jade?"

"I almost killed him" she murmured softly through clenched teeth. "Kira…I almost killed him with my lava bending"

"But you didn't" Zuko's hand was warm as it squeezed hers tightly. "that's why you beat him. That's why you're alive."

She looked up at him and in spite of the ache she felt looking into those fiercely caring amber eyes, she felt herself smile and lean in to touch her forehead against his.

In the distance they both heard the distant sound of a gong going off down below.

"the lunch bell" Zuko murmured, trying his best to ignore the growling of his stomach.

"I should probably go down and help Dango"

"do you have to?" Zuko groaned or rather whined, but he would never admit it out loud, much to Jade's amusement.

"No I don't _have _to go but I really want to."

"Okay fine. Go leave me for your stupid job see if I care" Zuko waved her off sarcastically and she giggled.

"Oh don't be so melodramatic. I'll still see you this evening."

"You will?" Zuko' blinked.

"It's music night remember? And we both promised your uncle we'd be there this time"

"Oh…right yeah…" Zuko gulped only to turn redder than his uniform as her lips pressed against his cheek.

"See you tonight princess"

But before he could even get a word in, she was trotting off with a wave to him down the corridor

"Damn that girl" Zuko grumbled as he held a hand to his scarred cheek. Why she always did so he did not know.

Perhaps he could find out later tonight.

And perhaps she'd kiss him properly then too.

* * *

"I'm _very _impressed. You all seem highly qualified for the mission I have in mind."

Clink!

"mm! that's some tasty gold."

_Slap!_

"Ow what? Oh…"

"What do you need us to do?"

"I believe you are acquainted with Prince Zuko?"

* * *

The crew of the Prince's ship had never before known a day, any to be as happy as the one they'd awoken to after Kira's abduction.

Better still, they'd never even known any time in their entire voyage where both prince and Jade had ever looked or acted so happy. Or at least Jade glowed unabashedly with joy while Zuko tried and failed to mask his happiness with his usual grumpy scowls…at least when he was around the crew.

When he and Jade were alone together, it was a completely different story.

If someone had told Jade two years ago that the angst-ridden grouchy prince could actually be as caring as he was now she'd have thought them mad enough to be locked in an asylum in a straitjacket.

But now she found herself almost every night after her shift sitting with the prince in his rooms, talking, bickering playfully, sometimes she even practiced his fire-bending forms with him, especially after one of his less than progressive training sessions with his uncle.

In short Jade's life aboard the ship was almost perfect.

Almost.

There was just one thing stopping that perfection from existing, and that thing was her father.

True, Ruishi had apologized to his daughter about his drinking incident, but the walls he'd erected up around himself were now higher than ever, with less than satisfactory results on his health.

He looked tired all the time, and Jade was sure that he was sometimes going on for two days straight without sleep. His firebending was also strained, an ominous sign, one that could only mean one thing.

The nightmares were coming back again.

But he refused to talk to anyone about it, not even to Lord Iroh who was one of his oldest friends amongst the crew.

During their evenings together Zuko did his best to keep Jade from fretting over her father's condition, though he himself was growing more and more anxious with each passing day.

No news of the Avatar had been heard of since the reports from the Northern Air Temple had reached them. That could only mean the young Airbender was avoiding civilization, OR (as his uncle had theorized) that he was already searching the northern seas for the Northern Water Tribe.

And so the days passed, the crew slowly falling back into their routines, the only sign of passing change really determined by their thickening garments as the cold wintery air chilled the further North they travelled.

By the time two weeks had passed all the crew needed at least two layers of thermal wear under their uniforms.

Even Jade and Dango and the engineers who all worked in the warm lower decks needed to layer up beneath their uniforms.

It was such thick layers Jade was wearing as she shut the door to her bedroom.

"by spirits I'm pooped" she announced to no-one as she slipped off her gloves and boots and collapsed into her bed.

That day had been exhausting. Not only had she prepped two whole meat carcasses, but she had had to prepare hot stew too for those on night shift and music night on top of serving and cooking the regular evening meal.

_Definitely not able to make it for music night_

She sighed as she snuggled into her pillow and catching a whiff of a musky scent a souvenir of the prince from the night before.

As a break from tradition, Zuko had come to visit her in her room for the evening. He had meant to actually ask her to sit with him on deck and look out over the ocean, but upon catching sight of her tired face, had instead chosen to hang out in her room. They'd ended up playing pai-sho, and Jade was proud to say that she had beaten him every single game.

In the end they'd played so far into the night that they both ended up crashing in her tiny cramped little cot.

_Who'd have thought the grouch would like to cuddle?_

She smiled fondly as she remembered the sound of his small soft snores echoing in her tiny room as he clung to her tightly on his si-

A knock jolted her out of her fond reminiscing and she sat bolt upright, scowling as she tried to settle her hair back to normal.

"Who is it?" she called as cheerfully as she could.

"It's me…Dango." The voice of Dango was more strained than she'd ever heard it in her life "could you please open up? I need to talk to you…urgently"

Though she knew she had done her job down in the kitchen's perfectly, Jade felt the old fear that every pupil gets when their mentor wants to _talk_ in _that_ tone of voice.

Carefully she opened the door and there Dango was standing in his stained apron, his tanned skin as grey as his long beard.

"Dango? What's wrong? What's happened?" Jade asked, all tiredness forgotten as she looked her boss over.

Dango gulped, as if what he was going to say next were going to be his last words at the gallows.

"Jade…it's Zhao. He's come back aboard. Tonight"

Jade felt her heart still in her chest.

_Now…after all this time…but why? Grandfather made it clear that he was to leave us well enough alone…_

But even as she thought this Dango held up something and pressed it into her palms.

A scroll with the official Fire Lord's seal.

_Oh no…oh no-no-no-no-no_

With trembling fingers Jade opened up the seal allowing the scroll to curl down, revealing a message in black and red ink.

"As of today, as ordered by our beloved Fire Lord Ozai, all Fire Nation naval vessels have been conscripted to the fleet of Admiral Zhao to assist him in the siege of the North Pole. Those that fail to comply with these orders will be court martialled and punished accordingly as traitors to the Fire Nation unless they are pardoned by said Admiral as will all crew members who dare to desert their posts"

"They're including kitchen staff in there as well" Dango's eyes were wells of sympathy as Jade looked back at him wide eyed. "even those not of military rank or bearing like us"

"But he-he…he can't do this" Jade spluttered, her lip trembling. "He-he just can't. This is the Zuko's I-I mean the Prince's ship-he just can't"

"It is the Prince's ship. But it's his uncle's crew" Dango shook his head sadly "And as his uncle still holds a military position he is obliged by law to send Zhao aid for his siege…this includes providing him with more manpower."

"But this ship is meant to be searching for the Avatar" Jade began but once again was cut off by her mentor with another shake of his head.

"Your uncle also seeks the avatar, and as the Avatar is also now most likely headed for the North Pole where the siege is to be held. The General has no choice Jade"

But she barely noticed his words as her eyes began to water.

"Jade" Dango reached forwards but she snapped him off.

"No!" she blubbered. "No I won't go. Not now! And not back to him! I can't! I just can't!"

"Jade you have no choice"

"No choice? The bastard hired an assassin to kill my mother and me-"

"And he will do so again if you don't follow through with this"

There was a silence as the last small echoes of Dango's cry fell away around Jade.

She looked up at him her eyes still streaming.

"D-Dango" she whispered. "I…I can't leave him…not like this"

Dango sighed heavily, his eyes now just as misty as her own as he wrapped her arms around her in a tight embrace.

"I'm afraid Jade that you must. For your own sake as well as his."

* * *

When Admiral Zhao had strolled cavalierly into his quarters, demanding to take his crew Zuko had not known what to think.

With all the crew getting back to normal and how good things were going with Jade, he had almost forgotten that there was a real much darker disgusting world outside of his ship.

But now the realization hit him full force as he stormed up to the older Admiral who smirked as he looked bewilderedly at his uncle.

"Uncle is that true?"

"I'm afraid so" Lord Iroh's shoulders sagged dejectedly "He's taking everyone even the cooks. _Both_ of them"

_No…no…not her…_

Zuko's eyes widened with horror and Zhao's smirk widened.

"Sorry you won't be there to watch me capture the Avatar. But I can't have you getting in my way again"

Zuko lunged forwards, only not connecting with his target by his uncle's strong grip but he did not care. In fact, it only made him angrier.

Zhao was going to rip everything he had right out from under him. Everything! His honour…his happiness…

_She won't go with him! She can't! She'd never let herself be taken away by this sick bastard after what he's done to her!_

He tried to reason in his head as he shrugged his uncle off.

But Zhao wasn't paying him anymore attention.

His eyes were instead drawn to the two long shiny broadswords hanging on the wall.

Curiously, he picked one off from the wall and swung it experimentally in his hands, testing the weight.

"I didn't know you were gifted with broadswords Prince Zuko"

"I'm not. They're antiques…just decorative." Zuko gulped, doing his best to hide the nervous shiver that slid up his spine as the sword was once more swung, it's silvery blade catching the orange glow of his room lights.

Zhao however was not deterred for a second.

"Have you heard of the Blue Spirit General Iroh?"

"Just rumours" Lord Iroh said as calm as a cucumber, as if he were merely discussing the weather outside "I don't think he is real"

"Oh he's real alright. And an enemy of the fire nation. But I have a feeling justice will catch up with him soon" Zhao spat as he handed the weapon to the older lord who took it and quickly wiped the hilt on his robes as he made to walk out the room.

"General Iroh, the offer to join my mission still stands if you change your mind"

And with that he shut the door, leaving Zuko to stare at the lock, his face drained of all colour.

"Zuko…" his uncle said softly. But Zuko put up a hand to silence him.

"I'm going to"

"Zuko-wait-"

But already Zuko had stormed out of the door and down the corridor out of sight.

As he walked he could see people rushing around trying to collect their belongings from where they'd been scattered around the ship. Down one corridor close to his quarters, Zuko had had to wait for Chan and several other guards to move Lieutenant Ji and the doctor's various medical equipment out onto the deck before he could even get a step down.

By the time he had reached Jade's room, most of the other areas of the ship were vacant.

_No…she can't have_

He felt his heart race frantically as he reached out a hand and pushed open the door…

* * *

Muahahahaha! and that cliff is where i will leave you all :D

sorry i know you guys probs hate me for dropping off at such a crucial moment, but i'm really, really tired and want my bed. I admit i do kinda feel pretty bad for Zuko here, (i'm pretty much ripping out his heart when he needs it most :P) but i personally think this is will be necessary in the long term (oh yes there is a long term plan for this fic ;). hopefully he and the other characters weren't too OOC and the changes to the episode plot (the Waterbending Master) weren't too off (i just rearranged them to fit better).

So you guys know the drill by now. Review if you like and all that jazz. In the meanwhile i'm gonna catch some Z's


	34. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33: What the Heart Wants**

His mind felt numb as he stared into the room before him.

It was dark…it was cold…and it was empty.

_She's gone…_

He sucked in a deep shuddering breath as he stared at the empty neatly made bed.

Not a single dust particle was moving an inch…until he stepped into the room

_Gone…_

He reached quickly lit a flame in his palm and its light flickered brightly in the space before him.

But even as he moved it about, no shadow or trace could he see of life.

It was as if no one had ever even lived there for the past two years at all.

As if she had never existed at all.

But she had, Zuko's teeth gritted hard, she had existed, here in this room, on this ship. She had lived here, slept here, laughed, cried, ate, cooked…

Zuko's heart raced a mile a minute as he rushed out the room and down towards the galley, not heeding the last stragglers of his ship's crew, all of whom were giving him sad sympathetic eyes as he disappeared into the kitchens.

The sight he met there was even worse. All the food-stocks had been kept in their spots as had all the spare cooking utensils. But neither the head cook Dango, or Jade were anywhere in sight.

All that was there was a lukewarm clay pot of Jasmine tea sitting on the cold stove and something green and shining on the floor.

Zuko quickly snatched it up in his fingers, his breath catching painfully in his chest as he recognised the small kanji engraved in the jade pendant.

_Luck…there's no such thing…_

He raised his hand, his eyes shutting tight, steeling himself as he aimed his fist forwards-

But his fingers just would not open…and his arm would not throw…

Instead it fell to his side and gripped the green stone harder, his eyes burning as liquid salt streamed down both of the Prince's cheeks.

* * *

"You made the right decision brother. That boy's quest was going to lead to nothing but folly, and you and your family would be stuck forever wandering the seas. At least now there is hope for you all to return home with honour and-"

Jade barely heard her uncle's smug tones as she gazed out the window of the Rhino drawn carriage.

It had been barely two hours since she had left the ship. Two hours since she'd left the Prince behind.

_Zuko…_

Would he be mad? No that was stupid, of course he'd be mad?

But would he understand? Would he know why she left? Would he know she didn't want to leave? That she was forced? Would he come after her, like he did when Kira had taken her?

Or would she never see him again?

She felt her eyes water as she gazed out over the ship that was swiftly dwindling further and further away.

The sight was enough to make her blood boil, but not as much as the small glare she shot at Zhao as she chanced a glance at his bragging form.

"And now of course with the invasion fleet almost prepared-"

_Just when I thought he couldn't sink any lower…_

Jade turned to glare out the window again her hand reaching up to her chest…only to feel nothing there.

Her heart stilled.

"Wait!" she cried out, so suddenly that Zhao actually jumped in his seat.

"What is it girl?" he snarled all pretences forgotten as he sneered upon his niece as she searched about herself.

"Jade? What's wrong" Ruishi asked with worry.

"Mom's necklace!" Jade squeaked, as she rummaged through her rucksack in a panic. "it's not here!"

"might be in one of the seats" Shen shook his head as began to fiddle under one of the cushions, but Jade shook her head.

"No it's not I already checked! It must be in the ship! I have to go back!" she raised her hand to grip the door handle but Zhao quickly pulled her back with a sneer.

"My dear if that is the case it is already long gone. Do not worry, when this invasion is over and your father's honour and station is returned you will be able to buy a hundred jade necklaces of more value than that silly trinket"

Jade felt her gut churn as if on fire.

_That monster…that greedy selfish…_

Her eyes blazed a hot green fire as she glared up at Zhao, the earth beneath the carriage so tantalizingly close that it took her all she had not to bend it into his face as she hissed

"That _silly trinket_ oh _uncle_, is worth more than any stinking jewel, and my father is a hundred times more honourable than you, even without a title or honour to his name. You'd do well to remember that"

"And you'd do well to remember your place you little-" Zhao's lips curled into a snarl.

"Zhao" Ruishi barked as he yanked his brother's hand from his daughter.

Zhao almost snapped back to his brother, but faltered at the dangerous gleam in his eye.

"Very well. We shall halt the carriage. But if you really wish to go back to your prince or that metal tub then you will have to make the journey on foot" he scowled.

"Fine by me" Jade responded coolly…though not coolly enough to mask the wetness of her eyes.

But Zhao didn't care. If looks could've killed, his gaze might have killed Jade ten times over and more as he ordered the carriage to halt.

As soon as the rhino's had pulled to a stop, Jade was already getting outand she dashing away from them on fast feet.

"Jade wait!" Shen cried about to jump from his seat but Ruishi stopped him.

"Stay here. I'll go"

* * *

_Poor Zuko…_

Lord Iroh shook his head sadly to himself as he gingerly chanced a peek through the doorway of the prince's quarters.

Zuko was still laying there on his bedroll, alone, glaring up at the ceiling in half darkness.

Iroh was willing to bet he hadn't even moved a millimetre since he'd last checked in on him…if he had even moved at all since he'd first flumped down in a rage an hour or so ago.

Indeed, Iroh was impressed the boy had even heard him arrive what with the way his thoughts obviously weighed on his mind.

"You know, the crew wanted me to wish you safe travels" he tried murmuring only to wince as Zuko snapped.

"Good riddance to those traitors"

"It's a lovely night for a walk" Iroh persisted gently "Why don't you join me? It would clear your head… Or just stay in your room and sit in the dark. Whatever makes you happy…"

Zuko just rolled over, turning his back on him.

Lord Iroh sighed heavily and left the room, not noticing the slight shaking of his nephew's shoulders as he clenched his eyes shut, his hands gripped tight around a fleck of green.

* * *

"Jade! Jade! Wait!"

Jade turned to see both her father running after her and stopped in her tracks her eyes spilling over with fresh tears.

"I'm sorry" she blubbered as Ruishi caught up to her side.

"Shh…Shh…it's okay…It's okay" Ruishi hushed her gently as he pulled her into his arms.

"No-no it's not okay. It's not okay just…Leaving him like this …" she spluttered into her father's chest "I thought I could do it, for us, for this family. I thought I could leave and put it all behind me-but-but-I didn't even say goodbye… how could I even think about doing that to him after all that's happened, it's so wrong."

"Perhaps…" nodded solemnly into her crown "but perhaps what is worse is that you're leaving someone you care that much about in the first place"

Jade pulled back just in time to see the first tear in her father's eyes fall.

"Father?"

"Jade" Ruishi smiled through watering eyes "maybe I haven't been the most understanding of fathers, but what I see between you and that prince…that I do understand for it was just like that for your mother and I. I loved her, then and now and if she were alive I know she would agree with me when I say that there is nothing either of us I wanted more than for you and your brother to find happiness with the ones you love just like we did."

Jade stared at her father wide eyed.

Was he saying…what she thought he was saying?

"For so long I thought I could protect you from the world. But now I see it is folly for no matter what I do Jade you are part of this world and you need to live in it as fully as you can and as you want to."

"Oh Father…" Jade sobbed as she held onto him once more. But though tears were streaming down her face, she also couldn't help the smile of joy.

Just as her own father couldn't stop his own tears.

* * *

_She just left …how could she just leave? With no goodbye's nothing. Just gone…_

Zuko could've almost punched the wall opposite where he lay _again_ as he turned over to face it for the umpteenth time.

He should've know it was all too good to be true. The kissing, the smiles, the warmth…the promise of her staying with him…

_Lies! All lies!_

And yet for all the hurt he felt he still could not find the strength to chuck the jade pendant in his clenched fist away.

_Thump!_

Zuko's eyes flew open.

"Uncle!" he called as he leapt off his bed and flung open his door "Uncle is that you?"

There was no response, but Zuko was sure he could hear footsteps on the metal above his head…footsteps that were not his uncle's.

_She couldn't have come back? Could she?_

His heart raced at the thought though his brain sneered coldly from within.

_No…it's more like an intruder…keep your guard up…_

Eyes narrowed suspiciously, Zuko quickly wrapped the jade pendant around his wrist his arms flying out into a defensive position as he heard the footsteps once more above his head.

Swiftly he moved down the corridor, keeping his guard up as he inspected and turned corners until he came to the foot of the tall staircase leading up to the command tower.

It was empty save for a couple of barrels that had leaked out powder onto the floor.

_The crew must've knocked it over on the way out_

He reasoned dully as he stepped over it and ascended up the stairs.

His going was slow and less guarded.

The ship was empty and it was dark, no wonder he thought he'd be hearing things.

_Maybe some fresh air on the balcony might clear my head _

The prince sighed to himself as he opened the door only to jump as he heard a loud thunk and a squeak of surprise.

"Ow! What the- Oh…"

Zuko felt his heart stop as someone straightened up from where they had been crouching by the helm.

Someone with long brown hair and green eyes that flickered to gaze fixedly down into her fiddling hands.

"h-hey…" Jade blushed deeply to the roots of her hair.

Zuko just stared at her, wide eyed and gaping in silence as he took in her appearance.

She looked unkempt, her red robes wrinkled and her hair messy, as if she had just rushed a great distance. Her green eyes were slightly red as if she had been crying, a fact proven further by the almost dried up tear tracks that streaked her now rosy cheeks.

Her lips trembled as she tried to give him a small smile.

"I…I came back" she mumbled as she bravely took a step forwards. "If…if that's okay with you?"

Her face fell slightly when he stayed silent but she continued to ramble on nonetheless, green eyes shining with nervous hope.

"I talked to my father…and we said goodbye. I know it seems stupid, like I'm trying to get permission from him to live my life, but I know I don't need that. I just…I just didn't think he'd understand what I feel for you-But well he must because if he didn't my brother or I wouldn't be here and-"

She was cut off as a pair of arms wrapped around her tight and a mouth crashed into hers.

Zuko grinned as he deepened the embrace, his half lidded eyes watching as she relaxed and shut hers and she melted into him.

"You talk too much Lucky" he breathed against her lips as they broke apart for air and was pleased to hear the small breathless giggle in his ear as he held her close once more, the sound mingling oddly with a strange squawking sound from the open balcony.

"Just a gull" Jade giggled as the prince scowled and looked up to spot the offending bird, only to see a green and gold crested lizard parrot sitting on the railing outside.

_That bird…I've seen it before but…_

"Oh no" Zuko breathed.

"What is it?" Jade followed his gaze.

Then she too saw the lizard-parrot and her eyes widened in horror.

"Zuko-"

KABBOOOM!

* * *

and that is where i'll leave you :)

not for eternity mind you, but just till my goddamn flu buggers off! (Man i hate flu season)

but in better hopeful news, OZ comic-con is coming to Sydney next week so i'm super stoked and getting super excited and inspired for a lot of my fics again so hopefully i might be able to get some back underway before long!

so on that note, adieu and keep reading and reviewing if you want more ;)


	35. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34: The Last Straw**

Pain…she could feel pain…

All over her back.

Her sides…

Her head-oh how her head _throbbed_.

"Jade!" a voice was calling but it felt distant, like she was hearing an echo from miles away.

She could feel something cool suddenly press down against her side and noticed for the first time just how sticky and strangely slick that spot felt as something warm oozed from her body.

The hand (for now she could discern the feeling of fingers), over her side pressed down even harder onto the spot releasing another terrible jolt of pain through her body.

The shock of the sting gave her the energy she needed to open her mouth and suck in a much-needed gasp of air…and then a whimper.

"That's it Jade, just breathe! Breathe! You're going to be okay, just keep breathing-HELP! SOMEBODY! ANYBODY! HELP! HELP!"

* * *

Lord Iroh had never known time to move so slow in his life, but it was doing so now, even as he watched young Shen Shi pace up and down the length of the medical room on the large war-ship chewing his thumb nail, whilst his father Ruishi just sat silently in a chair, his face in his hands.

The minutes crawled by, each one only interrupted by the occasional grunt of breath or the sniffing of a nose as Ruishi scrubbed at his very red eyes.

"oh please Lien let her be alright. Please I beg you let our little one be alright." he mumbled quietly shaking his head as he prayed to the heavens up above.

Not that Iroh could blame him…not when he too felt the same worry in his own bones for his nephew...his nephew…who had not been seen or heard of since the ship exploded…

A white curtain a few empty beds away opened and a helmeted and masked guard stepped through.

"I've come to deliver a message from Admiral Zhao to Lord Iroh" the guard said stiffly and all eyes swivelled to the older lord.

He sighed heavily, letting his grief wash over him for a second before inhaling deeply and rising to his feet. He could not, no, he would not allow himself to fall to despair just yet. Just because Zuko hadn't been found, didn't mean he was dead.

"Well? What is this message? What does the Admiral want with me?" he scowled as he was led outside to the side of the room and into the corridor by the younger man who turned sharply round to face him, his hand slipping off the metal plate that fit into the front of his helmet.

Lord Iroh's jaw dropped. There standing before him, his face scarred and marked by bruises and cuts was his nephew.

"Z-Zuko! What on earth-h-how?"

"Shh! Quiet uncle" Zuko hissed glancing about worriedly to check around them.

No one was there.

He turned back to his uncle just in time to feel his arms pull him into a close and very tight squeeze.

"Uncle" the prince muttered, his scarred face flushing beet red with embarrassment as Iroh let him go, his amber eyes over bright as he patted his nephew down.

"My dear nephew I was so worried. I had feared the worst when the scouts didn't find you-"

"I'm fine. I hid out of the way of the scouts when they came around. But that doesn't matter, where's Jade? Is she alright? Please tell me she's alright!" Zuko growled his eyes flashing with fear.

Lord Iroh sighed.

"Jade's alive…but she's been hurt, _badly._ Chan's tending to her as we speak,"

"but she's going to be okay?" Zuko hissed gripping his uncle's shoulders tight.

But Iroh just shook his head.

"We don't know yet Zuko. He hasn't come out yet and from what we've been able to see or hear so far from inside it's been very touch and go."

Even in the dim light, Iroh could see Zuko's face pale to the colour of parchment.

"But he can fix it" his voice shook as did his hands on his uncle's shoulders "Chan can fix it. He's dealt with worse cases before-"

"Yes. But even then Zuko we must be prepared.… That wound on her side was …"

Now Iroh could see the tears threatening to fall from his nephew's eyes as he glared down at him. So much fear…so much anger…to everyone…but mostly to himself.

"She can't die" Zuko snarled under his breath. "She won't. She's strong. Stronger than everyone thinks she is. And Zhao's a fool to-"

"No Zuko. Zhao is not a fool…or at least not a complete fool" Iroh cut across him quietly, his voice uncharacteristically stern. "I've been hearing rumours from around the camp. Before he left for the Northern Air Temple, Lord Ryutaro has offered Ruishi, Shen and Jade the opportunity to return back to the Shi Clan, an offer that Zhao was pushing forwards quite directly. Yes, he most likely sent those pirates to kill you, and yes he let Jade go back to you. But she was never supposed to get hurt. In fact, she was never supposed to reach the ship before the explosion. She was supposed to reach afterwards, when you were supposed to be dead, that way she would see the consequences of her actions"

"consequences? Jade's done nothing to Zhao to deserve the treatment he's given her! She's been more loyal to the fire nation than he has! In spite of everything he's put her through" Zuko hissed but his gut still fell like a stone as his uncle sighed heavily.

"Yes she has, but Zhao doesn't care. As far as Jade's concerned she's never truly been fire nation. In fact, I'd go so far as to say he's never even seen her as anything more than a scapegoat for all his failings." Iroh gave a small but grim smirk. "a scapegoat who's the daughter of one of the fire nation's greatest enemies, one who the Fire Lord would do anything to see wiped off the face of the planet. And a scapegoat who can be used to control the one man that is Zhao's greatest threat"

"Ruishi" Zuko growled.

"yes" Iroh nodded.

Zuko let his uncle go and took a step back, breathing hard as he tried to clear his head.

"I need to see her" he murmured "I need to tell her-it's my fault. I got her involved with Zhao-I should've not let her get back on the ship! She should've just stayed away and she would've been fine"

"No. She wouldn't have" Iroh shook his head "And she won't be safe if you come back to her now. Zhao's already declared you dead and if you reappeared now suspicion would fall heavily upon him and I fear what he will do to both you and Jade when he's backed into a corner like that"

"So what I'm supposed to just sit and watch him lord it over her. After all he's done-"

"What you're supposed to do is keep a low profile" Iroh cut across his nephew firmly "and don't worry. Like you said Jade's a strong person. It will take a lot more than Zhao's bullying to break her spirit. Also, you forget Ruishi. True Jade's position makes him vulnerable, but he is still not a fool to be trifled with. If anything, this incident has rather backfired upon Zhao quite spectacularly, because it has now put his brother back in the spotlight. From what I can understand, the other Admirals and Captains are not too pleased with Zhao's leadership skills and would be more than happy for his brother to take command. Ruishi's reputation as a great tactician and fire-bending prodigy is still held in high regard by many, and I daresay his being the first-born son of the Shi Clan would still hold some sway over them, even though he has been disowned."

Zuko straightened up, his jaw set tensely as his ears picked up the sounds of a patrol passing by their hiding spot.

"I should go. Before I'm spotted" he murmured slipping the metal plate of his helmet back in front of his face.

"Yes you should" Lord Iroh nodded, only to catch his nephew by the shoulder before he could move away. "Perhaps you should go to my quarters and wait. That way if anything happens I could…"

He trailed off unable to finish the sentence, but Zuko understood.

With a silent nod, he walked away into the dark, only glancing back to see his uncle disappear into the room…the room where a girl was still struggling to survive.

* * *

The shadow on the hill sighed heavily as he watched the group of scouts scour the blackened misshapen remains of what once had been a metal ship.

_So…someone else got there before me…I wonder whom?_

His lips pursed as he watched the men rushing about searching for something…or rather someone.

"Prince ZUKO!"

"Your highness"

_Ah…so the dear prince is missing, is he? Either he's dead and they're looking for a body, or they're looking for a survivor who doesn't want to be found._

The shadow on the hill's lips curled.

_Now won't this be fun…_

* * *

When Jade Shi opened her eyes, she was met with a sea of red.

Not blood, not guts, not even a canopy of red autumn leaves or fire burning, but just simply red light flickering over a dark ceiling stretching high above her head.

_A ship…_

Her brain just managed to compute.

_I'm inside a ship-ow!_

She winced as her body throbbed horribly, her ribs especially.

"Ah Jade you're awake" A familiar crisp voice suddenly piped up from her side.

Jade turned her head slowly, cringing as her entire body ached with the effort, only to see the relieved face of a very tired and very much relieved older man with dark hair and moustache streaked with grey.

"Ch-Chan?" she murmured her voice hoarse and scratchy as the physician made to peer down at her, his hand holding open one of her eyelids.

"How many fingers am I holding-"

"One" Jade rasped. "Wha-What happened? Where…where am I?"

"You're in a medical ward" Chan gave her a small gentle smile as he reached down to her neck with two fingers and held them there, checking at her pulse.

"Hmm…seems steady. You've been out of it for a few hours." he added in response to her confusion as he gently pushed her to lie back on the bed. "stay still, you've been through a lot and you still need to rest. I've sent word to your father and brother so they should be on their way-"

"Where's Zuko?"

Chan gulped as a hand grabbed his sleeve and pair of green eyes stared up at him, wide and terrified, but he steadied himself quickly as he pressed a gentle hand against her brow.

"Jade, please stay still. You've been through a terrible ordeal and your body needs all the rest it can get-"

"But Zuko-"

"I wouldn't be worrying about the prince right now" a voice sneered to her right.

Jade turned her head just as Chan wheeled around to glare at his patient's new visitor.

"Admiral Zhao, what-"

"Leave us" Zhao snapped, but a small smirk played on his lips as he beheld Jade's pale frightened face.

Chan saw it too and his blood boiled as he made to stand in the Admiral's way arms folded.

"Admiral please, with all due respect this girl needs to go back to sleep and rest, she's still-"

"That wasn't a request _doctor_"

There was a clicking of fingers and two burly guards strode in from the sides of the far away door and grabbed the doctor hard by the arms, only to have him shove them off.

"Very well. But if you need anything I will be brewing a sleeping draft next door" he added with a reassuring nod to Jade who was looking at him fearfully.

"Of course. Now OUT!" Zhao snapped, a smirk flickering onto his face as the old doctor marched off out a door nearby followed closely by the pair of guards.

Jade couldn't help but shudder as the last of the trio shut the door behind themselves with a loud snap, one that echoed eerily throughout the empty medical ward.

_Trapped…_

She gulped as her uncle made to sit on the edge of her bed, his face looming over her in a triumphant sneer.

"It's good to see you up my dear. Your father and I feared for the worst when we saw the explosion. You can only imagine our relief when the search parties found you on the be-"

"Where is Zuko!"

Zhao stared down to the girl in the bed. Her pale face, once fearful, was now glaring up at him, fists trembling.

Then his smirk returned full force.

It was a horrifying sight, but not as horrifying as the next words that came out of his mouth in a snake like hiss.

"Your dear _Zuko_ I'm afraid. Is dead"

Jade froze. It wasn't a freezing of fear or anger, surprise, or indeed of any emotion at all. She just froze to the point where every single cell in her body was as still and as cold as stone.

She couldn't even hear anything…save for one word that pounded and rattled around the insides of her head.

_Dead…Dead…_

She saw Zhao's lips curl wickedly above her, but it was almost through a blur. Even his words seemed a little garbled, as if she were trying to hear them from underneath deep water.

"Yes. He is dead. Killed in the explosion. We haven't yet found a body, though I think it is highly unlikely that we ever will considering the magnitude of the blast."

Jade's mouth opened and shut, no sound managing to come out. But Zhao ploughed on mercilessly, eyes shining with victory as he placed a hand on her shoulder and leaned down to whisper:

"I did warn you, didn't I. Not to cross me. But of course, like any other stupid brat you just had to go right ahead and break the rules without any consideration for anyone except for yourself. And now look. Look at the results. Your boyfriend is dead, your home gone. And it's all your fault"

"N-No. Y-you're lying-no…" Jade whispered her fists shaking, though from fear, anger or from the pain that suddenly shot from where a bandage had been wrapped over her upper arm she could not tell. All she knew was that this man-no- this monster was lying to her when he said the prince was…was…

There was a click and a creak as the door to the ward opened.

"Zhao" a familiar voice rumbled.

"Brother, you are just in time. Dear Jade was just asking for you." Zhao stood up watching sharply as Ruishi Shi and his son Shen, strode inside, the latter swiftly usurping his uncle's position by the young girl's side.

"Shh, it's okay" he gently soothed his sister's hair from her face, but Jade kept her wide eyes fixed on Zhao who smirked as he passed his brother's side.

"Your daughter is quite lucky to have survived. I wish I could say the same for her poor prince. Such a tragedy that he should be snatched from life at such a young-"

"ARAGH!"

"Jade No!" Shen reached out, his hands grabbing his sister's shoulders as she all but launched her aching hands forwards. Not that she noticed, not when one of the small clay jars filled with medical herbs suddenly lifted off the small side table and shot forwards towards a stunned Zhao's face.

He stumbled back ducking just in time before the small projectile hit him, only for it to smash against the wall spilling pungent crushed plant debris all over the floor.

"little brat, how dare you-" Zhao growled, fire beginning to spark off his clenched knuckles only to cry out in pain as a large hand grabbed his wrist

"I think you should leave _brother_" Ruishi's voice was as cold as ice as he twisted his brother's wrist painfully. But his tone was nothing compared to the deadly gleam in his eye.

Despite his mounting fury, Zhao couldn't help but gulp as he wrenched himself out of the grip that held him.

"Very well then. If that is how it's going to be" he growled under his breath only to wince as Ruishi barked.

"Leave! _Now"_

With a grumble Zhao shuffled out of the room, nursing his bruised wrist and shooting many a glance at Jade, who had stopped struggling and was returning his glare with interest.

Only when the door was shut did she stop moving and fall back into her brother's arms, her body aching and exhausted. But not too exhausted to face her father and whimper.

"Father…Please…it's not true…is it? Tell me it's not true…"

Ruishi opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Instead he shut his eyes and shook his head sadly.

Jade was barely aware of the tears that had begun streaming down her cheeks from her wide eyes as she sank to the ground on her knees, her wail of despair echoing loudly around the small ward.

* * *

The shadow smirked from where he stood in the hallway as the soft cries echoed down it from the room just ahead.

He almost would've felt pity for the poor girl to whom they belonged, had the poor girl not been the source of the pain in his left leg.

He cringed as he prized himself from the wall, his weight settling uncomfortably as he hobbled down the corridor and towards another small door that opened onto an empty private ward.

Once he was safely inside, he shut the door and sighed, his behind heavily thudding down on the small nearby cot. And not a moment too soon, for as he made to pull his left leg out from his boot, so did the hard sand within began to spill out onto the floor.

_Damn that girl!_

He grunted as he looked down to the heavily scarred and bandaged stump that was his remaining leg.

It wasn't the first time he'd used his earth-bending to enhancement parts of his body, but those parts usually tended to be small and unimportant, namely fingers and toes that had _accidentally _disappeared during his missions.

To replace a whole lower leg and foot was an entirely different matter.

He hissed as he made to rub a cream from his belt over the blistering burns doing his best not to make a noise as he accidentally rubbed the sandy residue of his earthly prosthetic into the wound.

_At least it lasted an hour longer than last time._

He grimaced, only to scowl as he looked down to the empty space. He was no stranger to the phantom pains of lost limbs, but that still didn't lessen the irritation he felt when he looked down and didn't see his toes curling like they usually would've done when he was in pain.

He could only hope his quarry was worth all this effort. After all, Kira, Golem of the East, did not just lose his left leg for just any mission.

_Just you wait little girl, you may be safe now. But your luck will run out soon. And when it does, I'll be waiting for you with open arms…_

* * *

Lord Iroh wasn't a person to be taken lightly. Whilst to many others he seemed carefree and relaxed on the outside, on the inside was a shrewd, keen and especially observant mind.

It was with such a gaze that he kept watch as Admiral Zhao poured him a cup of tea in his quarters.

"I'm just devastated to hear about Prince Zuko. Just _devastated_" though the tone suggested remorse and sympathy, Iroh could see the small upwards twitch in the Admiral's mouth as he did his best to subdue his smirk of triumph.

Had the older general been a younger man he might have wiped the expression right off the other man's face in a heartbeat. Instead he opted to take a deep calming breath and slip on a stern mask as he took a sip of his tea.

"The Fire Lord will not be pleased when he learns who was responsible"

"Then you know…who was behind the attack?" Zhao's brow furrowed, and Iroh was pleased to see a small flicker of anxiousness in the cold brown eyes as his own eyes narrowed gravely

"Yes…_pirates_! We had a run in with them a while back. They wanted revenge"

There was no mistaking it now. Even as he had lifted the cup to his lips, Zhao had smirked smugly and it was with far more relaxed shoulders that he made to ask quietly.

"_So_ have you reconsidered my offer?"

"Yes I accept" Iroh bowed his head low in respectable fashion, even though it almost killed him to do it, just as it almost made him physically sick to say his next words "It will be an honour to serve as your general. To the Fire Nation"

"To victory" Zhao declared as he lifted his cup to meet the old general's.

There was a silence as both men took large swigs of their tea, though one was certainly drunk with more gusto whilst the other was more a timid sip.

It was Iroh who was first to surface, his voice stiff but calm.

"I heard Jade has finally awoken"

"yes indeed" Zhao didn't even bother to hide his smirk this time as he set his cup on the table. "I just saw her as a matter of fact. She was simply just devastated when she heard about the Prince's demise. From what I have seen of the two of them, I can only assume they were both _very_ close."

"They were indeed" Iroh nodded, draining the last of his cup and standing up.

"Now if you will excuse me, I must go rest. This day has been a trying to say the least"

"Of course General. Of course," Zhao nodded, keeping his eyes fixed on the older lord as he exited the room quietly.

As soon as he exited his shoulders drooped tiredly and he allowed himself a heavy sigh.

"What a day-hmm?"

He paused as an armoured guard strode around the corner. An armoured guard with a _very_ familiar walk.

With several quick strides, Lord Iroh followed the figure out of sight only stopping when he was sure they were both completely alone. Then they both stopped.

"Our plan is working perfectly; Zhao doesn't suspect a thing" Iroh hissed quietly just as the figure slipped off a metal mask from his helmet.

"you didn't have to do this" The scarred and bruised face of Prince Zuko whispered back, golden amber eyes never stopping in their scanning of every single inch of the space around them.

"No nephew of mine is going to stowaway aboard a ship without some backup" Iroh murmured firmly much to his nephew's relief.

"thank you uncle…. How is she?"

"awake but if Zhao is to be believed, she is far too upset to see anyone now" Iroh shut his eyes sadly as he caught the stricken look flash over Zuko's face.

However, it was quick to vanish as the thudding of footsteps suddenly echoed from some way ahead of them down an adjacent corridor.

"Someone's coming. Stay hidden until we get to the North Pole and the Avatar will be yours good luck" Iroh hissed but already his nephew had slid the mask back into place and was striding away from him. And not a moment too soon, for just as he vanished from sight, so did several rowdy Lieutenants drunkenly sway towards the old General who quickly stood to the side to let them pass.

"To the Fire Nation!"

"Yeah! Screw those Water-fluid Bending uh-whatchamacallits"

"Benders?"

"Thazzright!"

Iroh shook his head.

Poor Men…they had no idea what they had signed up for did they?

* * *

Shen Shi sighed heavily as he looked down upon his little sister's face. She'd only just fallen asleep after the toll of her injuries and grief had finally exhausted her.

But even then, she had tears streaming down her face, and her face scrunched in pain as she shifted where she lay.

"You should get some sleep" a voice spoke up behind him. Shen turned around fast, only to groan in relief.

"oh hey Chan. You here for a check-up?"

"That and I promised your father I'd make sure you got some rest"

"How is he?"

"He's fast asleep in the ward next door. I gave him a sleeping draft, which I will force feed you if you don't get some sleep in a proper bed."

"But Jade-"

"Will be fine. I will be keeping watch over her till you and your father finish resting. Now off with you"

Shen hesitated for a minute, but when Chan just stood there with a quirked brow and folded arms he once again sighed and stood to his feet.

"Alright I'll get to bed. But if something happens wake me up at once"

"But of course" Chan nodded, his eyes as sharp as a hawk as he all but shoved the young man out of the door and into the room next door.

As soon as that door was shut, he turned around and rolled his eyes.

"Just so you know your highness, there is no use hiding from me. I may be old but my ears are as sharp as ever"

He turned and was not even phased as a guard stepped out of the shadows, pulling off the small metal mask that covered his face.

Zuko scowled at the older man, but kept his temper in check behind the already thin barrier in his head as he followed him into the room.

"I take it my uncle told you I'd be coming" he muttered as he shut the door behind him.

"No. Not really" Chan shrugged as he made his way over to a small table, on which was a small mortar already half full of powdered and crushed herbs. "But I figured you would come eventually. Unlike many of those dullards they sent to search the ship, I don't believe a person is dead until I see an actual cadaver right in front of me."

Zuko didn't know whether he should feel comforted or disturbed by the doctor's bluntness. Not that it mattered much as he made to sit by Jade's side.

He'd thought she looked terrible when she'd had the fever, but boy was he wrong. He could see the tear tracks marking her cheeks, the sweat over her brow as it scrunched up in pain.

"I've given her a rather potent sleeping draft. She should remain quiet, but if by some chance she does wake up, she will be too disoriented to remember anything when it wears off."

Zuko nodded quietly barely listening to the rest of the doctor's words as he made to quietly shuffle towards a small storeroom door.

No all the disguised prince could focus on now, was the way his stomach broiled with guilt as he reached down to stroke her brown hair from her face.

"I don't know whether you can hear me right now" he murmured softly as he smoothed a thumb over her cheek. "but I'm sorry. I'm sorry I got you caught up in this mess. I'm sorry I let him hurt you like this. It's not your fault. And I'll do anything and everything I can to make it up to you. I swear on the sacred fire, I will capture the Avatar from beneath Zhao's nose with my own two hands, regain my honour and no-one will ever, EVER, hurt you again. I promise…just trust me okay?"

He was glad that she slept so she wouldn't be able to see the murderous fire that roared in his gut and glowed in his eyes.

"I swear, I'll make Zhao pay for what he's done"

He geared himself to stand up, only to stop as he felt something grab his fingers.

"Zu-Zuko…" A small voice whispered breathlessly and he turned in surprise to see a pair of green eyes staring dazedly up at him.

He felt his heart freeze, despite the way his brain urged him to remember Chan's earlier words.

_She won't remember anything…she'll be too disoriented…_

"Zuko…you're here….b-but you're…you're…it can't be…"

"Shh…" Zuko whispered as he leaned in, brushing his thumb against her cheek. "…Jade it's okay."

"No-no it's not, Zhao said you-the explosion-"

"Zhao's not here now. Just shut your eyes. That's it" he breathed as he watched her eyelids begin to droop heavily despite their owner's reluctance.

"No…Zuko-" she slurred but already she was beginning to slip back into darkness.

The last thing she was aware of was something warm pressing gently against her forehead and a raspy voice whispering softly.

"I'm sorry Jade"

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_…_

_…_

Jade stared at the page before her hands shaking. Her brother had brought it to her just an hour ago. Apparently, she had left Zhao's carriage in such a rush that she'd forgotten to take it back with her to the ship before it exploded.

Not that it mattered now.

Not when…

Her fingers trembled around her pen, a dot of black ink dropping and staining the page below.

But she couldn't be bothered to try to clean it up.

What would be the point?

She couldn't write in it in the first place.

No…she wouldn't write in it.

She didn't want to write at all.

_Mom…Mom…if only you were here…_

She bit her lip as tears began to fall down her cheeks.

There was a loud creak to her side.

Quickly she looked up and her heart sank as she saw who it was.

"Lord Iroh…"

"Hello Jade" Lord Iroh's smile was both tender and sad as he looked upon the young girl before him, whose tears had now returned full force despite the way she tried to stifle her sniffles.

"Sir…I'm…I'm so…I'm so sorry. It's all my fault-"

"Oh my dear girl don't be sorry" Iroh reached out and put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "It wasn't your fault"

"Yes it was!" she cried out, half angry half sobbing. "You don't…Zhao…he warned me about what would happen if I…and now Zuko is-he is-"

"Jade enough" Iroh's voice was firm but calm as he held her steady. "I already told you, I don't blame you. What happened to Zuko was the result of the ambitions of a power-hungry man. A man who has proven he will stop at no one and nothing until he gets what he wants"

Jade's lips trembled as she met the steady gaze of the older lord.

"He…he just looked so happy when I came back." She mumbled softly. "I never thought he'd look so happy like that. And before when we were together…I know we had our differences in the past but…but he was so brave…and sweet, and-and kind in his own clumsy gruff kinda way, like a bull-pig in a china shop" she added with a hiccup "and now he's gone…it's just…so unfair"

"Yes…yes it is unfair" Iroh murmured, his small smile returning as she looked up at him in surprise "But even so, I am glad he knew what it felt like to be loved by someone so wholly before he went."

Jade opened her mouth to speak, but found all the sound stuck in her throat.

Had she loved Zuko?

Was he the love of her life? Her soulmate? The one whom she would've wanted to spend the rest of her life with?

That she honestly did not know.

All she did know, was that at this moment in time she cared for him more than any other living soul she had ever known, and that someone had taken that from her.

Someone whom she had once called Uncle.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm sorry that it's taken me so long to write in you. So much has happened that I can barely process it all. _

_I'm not sure I'm ready to write it all down yet. It just hurts too much to do so._

_All I can say, is that Zhao is going to pay for what he did, and I'm going to be the one that makes him pay._

_How you might ask?_

_Simple._

_I'm going to finish the job my mother started. _

_That's right diary._

_I'm going to join the Avatar at the North Pole and help him defeat the Fire Nation._

_Once and for all._

_Yours faithfully,_

_Jade__, no cross that out._

_The __**Lucky Jade**_

* * *

Hey Guys i'm ba~ck!

Sorry for the long wait. I had a lot of work to do over the past couple of weeks and everything all kinda snowballed. Hopefully this makes up for my absence.

A big thanks to all that have faved and reviewed, it really helped during this hectic time.

So yeah, Everything is building up towards the End of Book 1. *squeals* XD so excited. Zuko's going to try to capture the avatar, Zhao's going to invade the north pole and Jade's going to try to stop him somehow (i don't know how yet so don't ask) yes everything is going to get pretty crazy.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and keep reading and reviewing for more.


	36. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35: Waiting in the Wings**

_Dear Diary,_

_Time passes slowly on this ship. Especially when you're bedridden for most of the day._

_My Father, brother and some of the crew come to visit regularly as does Lord Iroh._

_I both love and hate those moments he comes to see me._

_I love them because he always tries to lift my spirits and is always so kind and understanding, I hate them because every time he does visit, he's always accompanied by a guard called Lee._

_Strong, and silent as a grave and a decent firebender from what I've heard._

_Lord Iroh says he chose the guard himself from Zhao's ship and that he is completely trustworthy, but I wouldn't trust any man of my uncle's even if the Dragon of the West trusted him._

_But what really irks me about him is just how he keeps watch on me every time he's with us. It's like being watched by a hungry viper-bat. I mean I can't really see his face beneath the metal plating of his mask but still…_

_Anyways, at least I only see him for short periods of time._

_A bit like father._

_Ever since the ship left port, my father has been so busy fulfilling his duties as Commander in helping my __**dear**_ _uncle, the "oh-so-honourable" Admiral Zhao, Lord Iroh and the other Captains formulate a plan for the Invasion of the North Pole._

_He tries not to show it but I can tell his new duties are positively eating him up from the inside. My father may be a great warrior and Fire Bender but at heart he truly hates this war and everything it stands for. It breaks my heart sometimes to watch him struggle with his toil and not be able to do anything to help him._

_At least, not be able to help him till I can finally get out of this bed. I checked with Chan just yesterday and he says that in a few days I can start wandering around on my own outside my room for a little bit, as long as I don't over stress myself. If I can achieve that then I should be up and running by the time we reach the Northern Water Tribe._

_Just in time for the invasion…which I still have no idea how to stop._

_Oh, yes Diary, I'm still rearing to go to stop the fire nation and help the Avatar win the war._

_Is it crazy? _

_Yes_

_Is it impossible?_

_Well I won't know unless I try._

_If there's one thing this bedrest has been good for it has been for having the time to sit and think of a plan._

_So far, I have not come up with much. At present, I still think my best bet is to wait it out and recover as fast as I can, and then once we're close enough to the Water Tribe, I escape this ship and warn them early of Zhao's plans._

_I just have two very big problems. One, how on earth do I get off a big ship with hundreds of guards?_

_And two, how do I get my hands onto Zhao's plans? And what, for that matter, are his plans in the first place?_

_I could ask my father, but I'm afraid he'd instantly know what I was trying to do and would probably take every precaution to protect me and keep me secured in the ship. The same could be said for Lord Iroh, who I know for a fact also does not like the invasion._

_I was thinking about letting my brother in on my plan. He's currently following my father and uncle around the ship, both as a guard but also because Zhao wants to keep an eye on him, and to keep him away from __**me**__._

_For all the crap, he's pulled, Zhao is no fool. He knows that by keeping me isolated and in the dark he has me at his mercy, especially since I don't have the surety of my father, my brother, my crew or even of Zuko to…_

The brush over the page stilled, the tip trembling slightly as a drop hovered over the paper.

But Jade did not seem to notice. All she could focus on was the last two words she had just written.

Ever since she'd awoken from that horrible explosion, she could not bear to say or even write the prince's name anywhere. Every time she even thought about him her chest got terribly tight, her breath constricted in her chest and her eyes burned.

"Damn it Jade" she hissed to herself as she scrubbed her eyes, quickly putting her brush into the inkpot before it could drip everywhere.

And not a moment too soon.

_Rat-tat-tat!_

"Come in" she mumbled only to blink as a guard walked in and not just any guard.

"Lieutenant Lee. What does my uncle want now?" she smiled, but only with her mouth. Her green eyes were as cold as icebergs.

Lee however kept his usual composure as he gave a short bow, his helmeted head dipping slightly as he addressed her in his usual but still very odd low and stiff tones.

"Forgive me…my lady but General Iroh sent me to fetch you. Says he wishes to see you on deck"

Jade didn't even bother to hide the rolling of her eyes as she set her diary and her writing instruments securely in her satchel, only to pause worriedly.

"Are…are you okay?" Lee's strained voice was gentle as he took a step towards her. "Is there something wrong"

"No" Jade muttered softly. "Just…Chan said I shouldn't be moving about so much till a few days till my wounds are-"

"I know." Lee blurted out, but then quickly coughed over the top of it "That's why the General told me to fetch you a chair…one with wheels" he added lamely.

Despite herself, Jade couldn't help but feel a stab of sympathy (in addition to the pain in her side) as she watched the masked guard quickly fumble about for words as he hurriedly pulled in said wooden wheelchair into the room, mumbling and cursing to himself all the while.

She couldn't make out what he said, but he seemed to be chastising himself softly.

"First tour of duty huh?" she muttered softly as Lee wheeled the chair next to her bed.

He nodded silently apparently too embarrassed to answer as he held out his hands to her.

Jade hesitated.

She still wasn't sure about Lee. Even though she couldn't see his eyes from under the helmet, something about the way he looked at her in that intense way. Like he knew her and was waiting for her to recognise him.

But if he knew her then why wouldn't he take off that damn mask?

With a soft sigh, she gingerly sat on the side of her bed, slipping on a pair of slender fitted boots and a thick dark red shawl that was laid out over the foot of it.

As she did so, Lee wheeled the chair over to her, carefully positioning it close to her as she tried to gingerly pick herself up onto her feet, only to stumble slightly as her side throbbed.

"I'm alright" she hissed as he quickly caught her, trying hard not to think about how gentle and warm his arms were wrapped around her.

_It feels like him…but it's not…it can't be…_

Her eyes dropped to the ground as she let herself be carefully seated back in the chair, mildly noticing the carefully positioned cushions that pressed into her behind and back as she melted into them.

Their softness and silk…

"Let's go" she hissed, her hands gripping the arms of the chair hard as Lee came up behind and began to push on the chair.

Their goings were slow and silent, but Jade could feel Lee's glances down at her even as he brought her up towards the deck.

As they got closer Jade could hear laughing, merrymaking and music.

"What's going on?" She looked back at Lee but he was already pushing her out of the dim corridor and out onto the deck and into bright light.

Jade blinked as her eyes adjusted, and quickly noticed many groups of officers spread out over the large battle ship deck, all of them surrounding various small tables or even a large lantern for warmth and light. Amidst all the groups, three cooks were stirring pots of hot soup or gravy (she couldn't tell) and some of their juniors went about serving tea.

The busiest of these younger trainees already had his hands full serving out cups to a large group close at hand, the leader of whom Jade recognized as Lord Iroh, who beamed upon catching sight of her.

"Ah, Jade there you are. We were beginning to worry about you. Please Lee wheel her over here"

"It's wonderful to see you again Lord Iroh. You as well sirs" she bowed her head respectfully to hide her gulp as she recognized several very high ranking Commanders and Captains all turn to look at her in keen interest.

Some of them seemed genuinely respectful and considerate as they made way for Lee to wheel her into place beside the Great Dragon of the West. Some seemed haughty at the prospect of having a young woman of no military rank in their presence and the others…well…they were a bit too excited to see a woman in their presence at all.

Either way, for once, Jade was glad to feel Lee's presence hover around the back of her chair as Lord Iroh quickly reset the large pai-sho board.

"It is such a relief to see you so alert and spirited" the older lord murmured softly as the other lords set about rearranging the piles of their own tiles. "Your dear uncle was going to come visit you tonight, but I figured you might prefer a game of pai-sho to being locked in your room having to deal with visitors. Ah yes Dan, would you please fetch Lady Jade some Tea"

"Thank you" Jade murmured as she accepted her cup, her brain whirring all the while as she observed the other men before her as they settled themselves down for another round.

* * *

_Dear Diary._

_Remember what I said before of not knowing what Zhao's battle plans were._

_Well I kinda figured out how to get to them._

_So basically, it all started while I was upstairs on deck a few hours ago. I was sitting with Lord Iroh and some of the top brass as they played Pai-Sho, when surprise surprise, Zhao and my father decide to join us._

_And boy was Zhao peeved. Even though he couldn't speak it out loud I knew things were not going according to plan tonight. Apparently, he wanted to corner me in my room to have another little "heart-to-heart", translation he wanted to take the opportunity to dig in the death of…_

_Of…_

_Let's just say he just wanted to gloat over what happened and take whatever opportunity he could to continue to make my life a living hell._

_But back onto what happened. _

_So, Zhao failed to get me alone for the evening and instead wound up losing several rounds of Pai-sho against Lord Iroh and my father. I swear, if Pai-sho was a sport he and my father would both be its champions._

_Speaking of my father he seemed far more tense tonight then I've ever seen him. There's only one reason I can think of him getting that spooked and that's if he's seen something that is beyond terrifying. I still don't have a clue as to what he saw, but I bet it has something to do with what Zhao is plotting._

_Anyways, whilst all this was going on I decided to get back in touch with my acting skills I learned whilst part of my home village's theatre troop. Whilst I am a little rusty, I think I was able to pull off the fake "dozing from boredom in my wheelchair" off (though that may have been because I was actually beginning to get bored to sleep already)._

_It's amazing what old men will let slip when they think a young girl is sweet, helpless, blissfully naive and vacant._

_I think I even fooled Lord Iroh for a moment. My father on the other hand…well…what can I say he's my father and he of all people know when I'm faking it. But to his credit he's so far not talked to me about it._

_Personally, from what I saw tonight, I think he wants to tell me and my brother what is going on, but can't because his hands are tied. _

_But they won't be for long. _

_So far what I've heard is that the fleet is fast approaching the North Pole and should be in position in roughly two and a half weeks. From the way, it sounds they'll be using the catapults to first bring down what I think might be a great wall of ice that protects the Water Tribe people from the sea outside. _

_I can only guess that once the wall is dealt with the ships will send troops down into the Water Tribe to fight the water benders. _

_And that is the part where I think Zhao's secret plan comes in because whenever that topic came up he smirked. It wasn't a smirk to cover up something, it was an actual "ha! I know something you don't that will totally win this fight for me" smirk._

_Well, he can smirk all he likes now, because once I get his plans he is gonna wish he had never launched this invasion at all!_

_But for now, I think I'm going to hit the hay. _

_I might have been acting before, but now I really am exhausted, and I'll need my strength if I'm going to start my plan…which I won't tell you till I've sorted tomorrow out._

_G'night Diary._

* * *

When Jade woke up the next morning she felt strangely woozy.

At first, she wondered if it was just the pain of her injury, or if it was the gravity of her situation suddenly coming down on her like mountain load of bricks.

She eventually figured that it was a mixture of both.

And so, she did what she always did when feeling nervous about a new task, she made tea. Or rather she brewed the tea supplies brought to her quarters by Lee.

She couldn't tell what it was but something about him felt…different today.

Perhaps it was the gentle way he had handled her last night, or perhaps the stubborn way he had stayed by her side nearly all the night when Zhao was there, but she felt far more relaxed around him, and he around her.

They had reached a silent but respectable agreement about where they stood in regards for one another. Now Jade could only hope he wouldn't be too suspicious when she had to go implementing her plan behind his back.

She was already beginning to prepare for step one with her tea serving, even if her guard was not aware of it.

After a careful pleading with Lord Iroh and her father, Jade had managed to persuade them to send a small tea set up to her rooms along with a fresh blend of herbs fit for serving Jasmine tea. She had told them it would help her relax and take her mind off things whilst she rested.

What she hadn't told them was that it just so happened to be a favourite of the visitor she had arranged to meet her, who, if she was not mistaken, had just knocked on her door.

"Come in. Ah, good morning Chan" she called, her smile widening as Chan the doctor poked his head through the door.

"Good morning _my lady_" Chan rolled his eyes as he spat out the title with disdain "I do believe you officially summoned me. Oh, and your guard Lee is here too what a _surprise_"

Lee seemed to bristle where he stood beside the door as the older man smirked derisively in his direction, but Jade just ignored the exchange as she made to pour two cups of tea.

"I'm sorry for all the pomp and ceremony Chan" her smile softened sympathetically as the old doctor took a seat opposite her waving her off.

"I know, I know. You're trying to keep the hog monkey off your back like the rest of us. Now what was it that you wanted to see me about."

"Well…" Jade began then noticed Lee watching her from the corner of her eye.

_Spirits I hope this works._

She bit her lip nervously as she motioned for the doctor to lean in so she could mutter.

"um…I was wondering…if I could talk to you about…well you know how all the stuff from the ship got moved"

"Yes?" Chan frowned in puzzlement and Jade blushed red.

"Well I was wondering-since I can't go around the ship on my own yet- if you could um… help get me some…uh ladies things"

"Ah…I see" Chan leaned back with a calm nod. "of course, I can, and is there anything you need in particular?"

"Um…" Jade gulped her eyes flickering to Lee who seemed to be standing a little straighter and stiffer where he stood. "I'm sorry Lee but if you don't mind um…prefer talking to Doctor Chan alone um…about this uh…stuff…"

"What? Oh-oh of course" Lee spluttered and though she couldn't' see his face Jade could practically feel her guard's ears burn hot as he quickly slid out her room door and shut it tight behind him.

"Well played miss Shi"

"huh?" Jade blinked as she turned back to see Chan smirking as he sipped on his tea.

"Faking the need for ladies products to get some privacy from your keeper. A clever move"

"But I'm not faking" Jade gulped not liking the smug expression on her doctor's face "I actually do need ladies stuff"

And that was in fact true. Once she had become alert enough to stay awake for several hours of the day she had done all the calculations necessary for when her next monthly cycle would be. If her calculations were correct then they would be due to start in the next two weeks.

Right in time for the invasion.

Never before had she been so thankful for being born a woman.

_Right it's now or never…_

Sucking in a deep breath she pushed a sheet of paper before the doctor with a list of all her _necessary_ supplies, ending with:

"ingredients for a sleeping draft?" Chan's jaw stiffened as he scanned the document and then the young girl's face.

"Yeah…I know I can usually deal with cramps at night but seeing as I've got this" she pointed to her injured side. "I just…it's going to be pretty stressful what with the invasion and I'll need all the rest I can get"

_Crap…he's not going to buy it_

She looked down to her lap, unable to face him for fear he would see straight through her if he saw the guilty look in her eye.

And indeed, Chan was scrutinizing her more sternly then usual.

Then suddenly he sighed.

"Jade…I know why you want really want this"

"You-you do?" Jade spluttered eyes wide.

"Yes" Chan looked up at her and his eyes were sympathetic. "and I understand. Losing someone you care about deeply does hurt a lot, and yes it takes a lot out of you. But no matter how much of medicine you try to take it will not bring the prince back, nor will it make you happy. But talking about it will help. It might not solve the problem at once or make it go away like magic, but let me just tell you from experience that talking to someone and admitting what you feel can help. Now I will give you a supply of the sleeping draft but only if you promise me that you'll use it responsibly and talk to someone about how you feel. It doesn't have to be me and you don't have to do it today. But when you're ready to talk, talk and let all your pain out"

"Of-of course sir…I-I promise" Jade felt the lump in her throat shift, but where it had once been a lump of fear, it was now a lump of woe that threatened to engulf her whole throat as a knock came at the door.

"Yes, what is it?" she called, gulping down a hoarse croak as Lee poked his head through the door.

"Captain Yao is requesting a medic up on deck. There has been a training accident."

"Those buffoons," Chan shook his head as he stood to his feet. "How any of them even got into the navy with such clumsy firebending is beyond my reckoning. Why, in my day if we lacked such control we'd have been shoved overboard by our commanding officer"

"Then forgive me if I'm glad those days are behind us" Jade snorted as she sneakily dabbed at her eyes with her sleeve.

"You won't have to worry about that my dear" Chan rolled his eyes as he stretched his arms above his head. "I don't care what rank he is but that uncle of yours will not lay a finger on you anymore, especially since he lacks the balls to take on both your father and the dragon of the west, because believe me I don't think either of them would hesitate to hand his behind to the firelord himself on a silver platter if he so much as looked at you funny ever again"

"How is my father by the way? I didn't get to talk to him last night." Jade stood up and Chan's eyes softened as he took in her worried face.

"He's alright. A little sleep deprived but he seems to be in fine nick. If you ask me though I think he's doing a bit better, then when he was aboard the prince's ship. Seems as if battle planning is right up his alley, a lot more so then Zhao's if rumour is to be believed" he added with a small smirk.

"I'm sure it is" Jade muttered darkly.

"Listen Jade," the doctor put a hand on her shoulder sympathetic "I'm not saying your father is like Zhao. I know just as well as you that he despises war. But at the same time, he is a great thinker and a great strategist and even if he doesn't like the violence he still does enjoy the-"

"I know" Jade sighed rubbing her temple "it's just…with everything that's happened-"

"You miss him. It's alright my dear," Chan squeezed her shoulder gently "I'm sure he misses you too. As does your brother. Just hang tight for a bit, they'll see you soon"

"You're right" Jade managed a smile, but even she could tell that it probably looked like she had toothache, as the doctor quietly excused himself and left the room.

But the door didn't close.

"Ja-L-Lady Jade" Lee shook his head slightly.

"yes?" Jade blinked at him, hoping against hope that she didn't look too stiff.

There was silence as Lee seemed to stare at her. Jade could almost imagine his mouth behind his metal mask opening and shutting as he searched for something to say.

But then the moment passed and he was quickly straightening up and coughing in his usual rigid manner:

"Nevermind. It's nothing"

"okay" Jade nodded, turning her back on him and bending down to pick up the tea set, only to cry out in pain as her side throbbed.

"AH! Spirits" she wheezed clutching at her side as her legs buckled beneath her.

At once she felt warm hands grab at her and hoist her up before she hit the ground.

"What were you thinking?" a familiar gruff voice hissed in her ear, but she was so distracted by the pain that she barely heard it as she was pressed back down into her bed.

It did little to relieve her of the sharp piercing pain in her sides but it was preferable to lying on the floor.

"I'm sorry" she grunted as she felt the wall of armour and heat move away.

"just lie back and relax" Lee grunted as he smoothed away some stray strands of brown from her face with his thumb.

It was then Jade noticed that his masked face was far closer than it was normally.

She could even faintly see his amber eyes glinting from within the two eyeholes.

Such a familiar shade.

_But it couldn't be…_

But nonetheless, her hand reached up, fingers trembling as they grazed the skull shaped mask…

Lee's breath hitched as he heard her skin slide over the smooth metal, her green eyes wide and gazing up into his own as she just about managed to-

"Jade! Jade!?"

The door banged open and both Lee and Jade jumped back, just in time as Shen Shi strode in, looking very irate.

"You, Lee-Wong or whatever your name is, leave us. Go to Lord Iroh or whoever you report to when you're not stalking my sister. OUT!" the elder Shi sibling barked.

Lee did not need telling twice and was out of the door before Jade could blink.

"You know you didn't have to be so rude" she muttered as her brother shut the door.

"Wanted to be sure of the privacy" Shen scowled as he dragged up a chair towards her bedside.

"You alright? Chan said you wanted to see him"

"I just wanted to talk about getting some ladies products sent up before my monthly's begin" Jade rolled her eyes and was pleased when her brother's face flashed scarlet.

Yeah…sometimes she really loved being a girl.

* * *

There were hushed hisses and frantic whispers as several of the young lieutenants and privates slid out of the way of the figure in their midst.

He was tall, strongly built with a very pronounced limp. How anyone would have let the man continue serving was beyond him.

But he didn't care for any of their commentary, not when he was so close to his target.

A tall man with greying black brown hair and bright fierce eyes.

He was walking away towards an empty corridor…

"oof!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry," a voice coughed as both the stalker and his intervener bounced back off one another and straightened up, the former scowling darkly from under his skull shaped metal mask.

"Not at all the fault was mine Lord Iroh, I apologise"

"Oh, there is no need for that" the old lord chuckled as the tall soldier bowed, only to frown thoughtfully.

"You seem familiar…have we met before?"

"No sir. But your great reputation precedes you" the man said politely, barely forcing a chuckle onto his hidden snarl as the old lord before him grinned and patted his belly jovially.

"Yes, it does, quite a fair bit too I must admit! But it's nothing a bit of bedrest will not cure."

"Of course. Good night sir" the man bowed and quickly stood to the side to let Lord Iroh pass. But even as he took a step away, the old lord smirked.

"Good night…Kira"

The figure stiffened, his hand flying to his belt where a knife was holstered but at that very moment someone burst forth from a room.

"General Iroh, urgent news from the Captain's you're needed up on the helm"

"Looks like my rest must wait" Iroh sighed as he made to follow the young soldier away from Kira, who's lip curled as he pulled away his metal mask.

"Oh, don't you worry Lord Iroh you will be resting soon enough…and so will all your little favourites"

"I couldn't agree more"

Kira wheeled around knife held high only to stop short.

"You!"

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_So, today's meeting with Doctor Chan went well._

_I now have the sleeping draft._

_Now I just must wait for two weeks before I can use it, because if the next part of my plan has got to work then I've gotta be in some fit state to use it._

_I know two weeks is cutting it short to the invasion but I don't really have much of a choice. Until I am physically able to move about as freely as I want I'm a sitting turtle-duck. Literally._

_On another note, I nearly managed to unmask Lee today. And I mean nearly because my stupid brother crashed into the room like a bull-pig in the china store and totally ruined my opportunity._

_I can only hope he's not going to ruin my plans in two weeks, because then I probably will kill him, or at least I will punch him hard in the face._

_Because if I don't find out what Zhao is up to and stop it before it gets going…then everything we know will be gone._

_Not that I have much left to lose._

_…_

* * *

The room was dark as the shadow of a helmeted guard quietly poked into it.

As he caught sight of the gently sleeping girl in the bed he sighed softly in relief and quietly slipped in, quietly shutting the door behind him without a sound.

With footsteps like a cat, he quietly slunk over to the girl's bed, seating himself beside her as she sucked in a deep sigh, before oozing back into the mattress.

As she did so, a few drops of salt trickled from beneath her closed eyelids.

"Z-Zuko" she mumbled and the figure paused, his hand hovering over her face. "I'm…I'm so sorry…so…sorry"

Then with that the girl's body on the bed suddenly stilled, the only sound of life the deep and even breaths she inhaled slowly in the night air.

With a shaking hand, the figure raised a hand to the metal mask of his helmet and slid it off, the amber eyes behind it softening as Prince Zuko lowered his scarred face towards her forehead.

"Don't be"

* * *

The two weeks passed slowly for Jade and in all that time she had managed to make a remarkable improvement.

She was now able to walk around the ship without aid, though her brother or someone else usually hovered around her just in case.

Needless to say, this made pulling off her plan very difficult.

Barely anyone left her alone and even then, it was only when she slept and by spirits she was sleeping harder then she'd ever slept before. And this was without any sleeping draft in her system when she shut her eyes.

She knew that she was putting so much energy into trying to figure out Zhao's full battle plans that she was tiring herself out, but honestly. Just how horrific was this scheme her uncle was concocting that it had to be kept absolutely secret.

Even her father and Lord-no-_General_ Iroh didn't have a clue and that was saying something as both of them were now considered to be the Admiral's confidants.

As she was getting no news from any of the officers around her, Jade began hanging around the helm where the ship captain was giving out orders, or hovering around the Admiral's battle room to "greet" her father after a long day's bickering and needling at strategy, all the while pricking her ears for any of the leftover grumbles about the meeting.

But even then, she couldn't afford to stay around long for fear of Zhao noticing what she was up to. If he even caught one whiff of her snooping around like this she'd be overboard faster than a flea jumping between dogs.

And that water overboard was almost frozen over.

Literally their ship and their fleet often had to break through sheets of ice, sometimes perform quick tacks or jibes to avoid hitting icebergs, especially at night.

Jade often found herself wondering who in their right mind would want to live in such frigid and harsh conditions. Then she remembered where they were sailing to.

_Well it makes sense…water can be made into ice and vice versa. Must be a heaven for a water bender…and a hell for me…_

She groaned softly to herself as she leaned back in her bed.

It was night-time, the night just before the invasion. And boy was she feeling the jitters.

_One night…_

She gulped to herself.

_One night to get the information and get off this ship and then I hop off with the soldiers and follow Zhao to peril…yeah…I can totally do this._

She looked back down into her diary and shut it tight.

"I must be insane."

* * *

_Rat-tat-tat!_

"Come in" a voice called.

Jade bit her lip as she pushed the large ornate door open.

Beyond it, was a large room, covered in red hangings and tapestries. On one side was a large luxurious bed, the other a desk and in the middle a small table littered with papers and drinking cups.

On either side of these papers sat her father and Zhao both of them looking grim as they poured over a map.

"So?" her Ruishi quirked a brow.

"you were right" Zhao muttered irritably as he marked a place on the map. "the ships should enter from the left here, our scouting ships reported a blind spot on the watchtowers there."

"I know. But still it won't be much use once we get into firing range. The fumes of our ships will merge with the snow and cause it to go black with soot."

"Once our ships are in range, the poor water tribe peasants will be too worried about defending their own walls to be worrying about sooty snow" Zhao snorted but Ruishi just sighed.

"You forget your history lessons brother; unlike it's sister tribe, the North Pole is still fully occupied by Water Benders and we are fighting on their terrain. They can bend ice and snow itself, a feat which will heighten as the day wears out and as the moon rises higher in their favour."

"Does that fear I smell from you brother?" Zhao sneered "scared we'll fail."

"No actually quite the opposite little brother" Ruishi smirked as he emptied the last of his cup "Why? Are you nervous little brother? Pre-battle jitters playing up on you again"

"That was only one time." Zhao rolled his eyes.

"Fear of mortality is not a sin, contrary to what our father keeps spouting off." Ruishi's smirk softened quietly. "it is that very fear that can push the mortal form to do feats more extraordinary than that of the spirits themselves"

"There you go again, mouthing off like an old history tome. Would it just hurt you to not sound _wise _like grandfather for once? It's bad enough I had to sit through all those boring lectures of his when I was a boy without you repeating them now" Zhao grumbled, but for the first time since Jade had ever met the man, the scowl on his face was not malicious. He looked fleetingly, like a small boy getting annoyed from being teased.

Scratch that, he looked just like her when Shen tried to hassle her. Irritated but still fond.

She stopped in her tracks, nearly dropping her cargo in her arms (a light but full tea tray) to the floor.

She didn't know whether she should be horrified or amazed. She was truly too stunned to make a sound as she watched her father spare a small chuckle and her uncle's cheeks flush scarlet as he tried to save face and fail miserably.

Then suddenly the moment was slashed to pieces as Zhao looked up and caught sight of her.

It all returned full force.

The hatred, the anger, the loathing.

Jade nearly turned away from his gaze, such was the intensity.

But she stood her ground courageously, a hot fire burning in her gut as she remembered the fire she had once seen in a pair of amber eyes, and the intensity in the voice that had once said that it would never let her come to harm.

_Zuko wherever you are…wish me Luck._

Jade sucked in a deep breath and flashed a polite smile.

"Hello uncle, father."

"Jade" Ruishi jumped as he wheeled around, his face splitting into a wide smile of relief, which quickly turned into a frown as he caught sight of the tea tray in her hands.

"I thought you both could use something soothing to cool the nerves before tomorrow" her eyes softened as she beheld her father's tired eyes. "no offence but you both look like you could use your rest. It won't do to have the men see you both so tired in the morning"

"No indeed not" Zhao admitted begrudgingly, keeping his narrowed eyes fixed on his niece as she set the tray down beside them and began to set it up on a clear patch of table.

"It's Ginger-Lemon tea" she explained as she poured them each a cup. "I thought of bringing up some Ginseng but it would've gotten cold by the time I got here. At least this brew can be drunk both hot and cold and still taste delicious"

"Your _mother's_ recipe I presume" Zhao spat as he took his cup, sparing the word mother a fair bit of malice as he always did when addressing the late Lien Shi.

But for once Jade ignored it. Her father on the other hand, hardened his gaze on his brother.

"Yes. And it's always worked wonders for the nerves. Not to mention it is quite nutritious. Thank you Jade" he smiled for his daughter who managed to smile back at him, hoping against hope that he wouldn't see the guilty look in her eye as he took his drink from her and politely sipped at it.

Zhao however ignored both of them completely and drained his cup in two gulps before holding out his cup for more.

Jade acquiesced to pour him another cup though quietly she allowed herself to seethe on the inside.

_Ass, treating me just like a common servant. HA! We'll see who's laughing when you've had your fill._

And indeed, she wasn't disappointed.

One empty teapot later, both men were sound asleep, their heads on the table.

Jade bit her lip as carefully she raised a hand in front of both her father's and uncle's faces.

Neither of them stirred.

_Now's my chance._

Jade quietly stood up and looked around the room.

It was very messy.

"Crap…this is going to take a while"

* * *

Prince Zuko was not known for his patience.

Hence why he thought he should be given a medal for just how patiently he had bided his time over the past few weeks while the Fire Nation's Armada sailed to the North Pole. Hell, he should be given a trophy for the fact that he'd been able to fool Jade into not recognizing him for that long.

Not that he enjoyed pulling the wool over her eyes.

In fact, that was the part he hated most.

Every time they were in the same room, she'd always be just there in front of him. So close to touch…to hold and not let go…

_What are you doing Zuko…_

He sighed to himself as he leaned outside the door to her bedroom.

He had promised himself that he would listen to his uncle for once and not act rashly. But if he had to watch her cry herself to sleep one more night because of him he knew he'd go mad.

No…he had to tell her.

_But she'd get in danger._

The nagging voice in his head, the one that sounded eerily like his uncle.

_But once the invasion is over, she'll still be in danger…even more so once Zhao is finished with using her father…_

"No…I've got to do this" he muttered as with a hard grip, he pushed the door open.

It was dark inside, and quiet.

Not the kind of quiet that came with the night.

It was a quiet stillness.

"Jade" he whispered quietly.

There was no answer.

_Maybe she's taken a sleeping draft. She doesn't cry when she uses one_.

But even as he stepped into the room he knew something was wrong.

"Jade" he spoke slightly louder, igniting a flame in his hand and holding it up to where he knew her bed was.

But all he saw was empty well-made sheets.

"Oh no"

* * *

_Spirits…how am I going to find anything in here? Even a badger mole would have trouble building a tunnel through these._

Jade groaned as she dug into yet another pile of paper on Zhao's desk.

_I couldn't be born a fire-bender could I?_

She cursed herself as she saw a candle splutter into darkness, dimming the light around her a considerable degree.

As it did so she couldn't help but notice the silver handle for a half open drawer flicker in the dying light of the three-quarter melted candle before her.

"Hmm…what's this?" she mumbled quietly as with tremulous fingers she prized the rest of the drawer out as quietly as she could.

Behind her, she heard Zhao snore loudly in his sleep.

_Thank goodness that sleeping draft is powerful_

She exhaled heavily as she carefully slipped her hand inside the wooden container.

It was mostly empty, save for something papery and rough.

Jade pulled it out eagerly only to frown as she saw a very old, very yellow scroll roll out into her lap.

The small strap that had meant to secure it shut, was hanging loosely and at an odd angle, as if it had been shut in a great hurry.

_This is some seriously old parchment…even the old maps don't hold a candle to it. Oh, and speaking of candles…_

Quickly as she dared, she held the scroll up to the light of the nearly dying light source.

The scroll was filled with very strange characters, some of them barely decipherable as parts of their brush strokes had faded and smeared and stained with time.

All of them save one passage in the middle in which several black strokes had been painted over the original in her uncle's neat hand.

She couldn't recognize much of symbols, they were too archaic even for her classical kanji which her father had drilled into her from a young age.

Only two of them really stood out to each other, both of them side by side.

"Ocean" she breathed tracing the character to the left, her hand quickly flowing to the one next to it.

"Moon…ocean and moon? What does that even-"

"Burning the midnight oil, my lady?"

She gasped as she wheeled around, only to yelp as something large grabbed her from behind.

"HEL-" but she was cut off by a hand around her mouth and a man's voice whispering in her ear.

"What's this miss Jade? Going through your uncle's things? Ooh…such dishonest behaviour for a niece of an Admiral"

A horribly familiar man's voice from a horribly familiar face that stared out at her from the dim reflection in a polished shield right in front of her face.

Brown eyes, brown hair, a malicious smirk.

"Shh" Kira the Golem of the East, hushed her squirming form gleefully, his hand flying up to press the tip of something sharp and silver against her neck. "Shh…I'm not going to kill you just yet my dear. Oh no-no-no. No, your dear uncle still has something in store for you. Something big and wonderful. You won't want to miss it. But first, why don't I take you back to your rooms for a nice quiet lie down. You'll need your strength for tomorrow I daresay"

Jade whimpered behind his hand, the sound pathetic even to her own ears, as she let her captor drag her away out of the room, her eyes fixed on her father's sleeping form as the candle burnt out and he slipped away into darkness.

* * *

**_MUAHAHAHAHA! and that's where i'll leave you...TILL NEXT YEAR!_**

**_LOL, but seriously everyone, thank you for all the support over the past year. It's been a wild ride. One with a lot of bumps along the road. Some horrible and sad. But still we all got there in spite of it all, and now we've got a new year ahead of us filled with new chances and opportunities. So let's make the most of it and end the year with a Bang! because by god we've all earned it._**

**_And so for the last time this year...ahem...Hope you guys enjoyed and keep reviewing if you liked!_**

**_...oh and i almost forgot the most important thing._**

**_*Gets up to the top of a building and holds up a giant megaphone* HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!_**

**_FuzzyBeta over and out 3_**


	37. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36: When the Hammer Falls**

When Jade came to herself, she was literally by herself.

In the dark.

Sitting on a cold metal floor.

Her hands and feet bound tight with thick metal cuffs.

She struggled wildly against them, her heart hammering along with the clattering of metal chains that strained with each movement her body made.

"HELP!" she yelled, but her voice was muffled by a cloth that gagged her mouth.

Still it was enough to alert whoever was outside her cell. For that was where she was.

She stilled as she saw the steel sheet slide away from in front of the small bars of the equally small window in the door and a metal mask peer in and hiss.

"Hey! Quiet in there. Or else it's both our-" the hissing voice stopped and slid it's mask away to reveal the face of a young slightly round faced dark haired man. "Jade? Is that you?"

"Hanmph?" Jade blinked tilting her head as she registered the face.

She'd seen it many times as a youngster back in her home village, but he'd been just a boy in her class then. One of her many young friends who she would run around and play in the mud with. A friend that used to come over to her family home after school and eat her mother's cooking with so much gusto…she'd never forget a face like that, even after nearly three years of not seeing it while at -

She stiffened as the young man quickly opened the cell door and rushed towards her.

"Han!" She gasped as the young man, Han, ripped the gag from her mouth "What are you doing here?"

"Captain Wang just had me transferred from another ship! It's my first shift. But never mind that! What are you doing here?! Why aren't you up with your dad and Shen?"

"Let's just say I was in the wrong place at the wrong time" Jade huffed as she tried to rid her mouth of the taste of starchy cotton.

"Spirits why do you have these? These are like, only used for the worst of the worst war criminals?"

Jade barely could contain the eye-roll as Han cried out dramatically, rattling the chains on her wrists.

"-I mean I heard the Admiral was paranoid but this is just-and for his own niece?! For crying out loud you can't even bend!"

"That's not quite true young man" a voice drawled from the open doorway behind Han's back "If I know anything about my niece, it's that she can bend others to her will quite effectively indeed"

"A-Admiral Z-Z-Zhao" Han stuttered, jumping up to his feet and backing away from Jade so fast he almost got whiplash. "I-I didn't-this isn't what it-sir-"

"Get out of my sight you snivelling wimp! If you want to splutter like a fool then go to General Iroh, I daresay he won't mind listening to you grovel like a sick pig"

Zhao's tone was sharper than a blade, but Jade kept her mouth shut as she watched a fearful (nearly pant-wetting) Han scarper out of the door and down the corridor.

Once his footsteps had vanished, Zhao crouched down in front of his niece eyes gleaming with malice as he glared at her.

"So…what have we here? The daughter of the Lucky Jade seducing her guard to free herself from captivity. I would commend you for your effort had it not been such a deplorable action."

"OH please" Jade sneered in his face "Girls were using their looks to get their way, long before I ever needed to do so. And for your information, I wasn't seducing him. I was just talking"

"Just talking?" Zhao hissed "Like how you were just going through my quarters and looking for my secret plans so you could sabotage them?"

"Not much of a secret if you keep them in such an obvious hiding spot" Jade spat, though internally she couldn't help but wonder.

_But no…that old scroll couldn't possibly be the secret plan? I mean what on earth did it mean by Moon and Ocean?_

But despite how much she tried to hide it, something of her confusion must have shown up in her face because Zhao's smirk widened nastily.

"Ah…so I see Kira managed to stop you just in time then. And yes, I know about Kira" he added when she blinked up at him in surprise "In fact you could say I asked him to keep an eye on you since you were well enough to sneak around on your own. And I must say he did a much better job than last time. Though admittedly you were so absorbed in your own task to even notice him. And speaking of noticing…"

Jade leaned away in revulsion as her uncle hissed into her face, his hot breath fanning the stray strands of brown that fell before her eyes.

"Did you really think I would not notice the sleeping draft in my tea?"

Jade felt her heart stop in her chest.

"you knew?" she bleated before she could stop herself and Zhao chuckled.

"Know? My dear, it was your mother's favourite trick in the book during the siege of Shān-yùnqì. In fact, I'm disappointed that you didn't take the extra initiative and put pure poison in my cup instead considering what I did to your stupid boyfrie-guh!" Zhao leapt back with a cry as Jade's spit hit him directly in the eye both her eyes each a green flame of fury.

A flame that only grew brighter even as her uncle's hand swiped sharp and hard across her face.

"Insolent brat" he hissed but Jade was not phased one bit.

"The only insolent brat here is you Zhao" she snarled through bared teeth, nostrils flaring like a crazed beast "You're just using this invasion as a means to prove to your _Daddy Dearest_ that you're better than my father. Well, have I got news for you. It won't matter what the hell you do. Grandfather is not an idiot. Yeah, he hates me and my mother because we're earth benders, but he also knows a weak idiot like you could never succeed him as his heir. And not for anything else other than the fact you lack the balls for the job!"

"Shut up!" Zhao growled and with a hard swipe he slapped her face again, and again and when she collapsed on the floor he kicked her hard in the stomach barely missing her only just healed injury.

But despite the pain, Jade continued ruthlessly, each sting of each hit only pushing her onwards as she hissed:

"You-you think you're so powerful with your fleet" she wheezed as she tried to sit up again "But take all that power away and what are you? Just a coward who can't even stand up to his own father like a man"

Another kick but this time Jade was ready to catch his foot.

With a small twist, he tripped backwards stumbling into the wall with a heavy thud.

Jade meanwhile quickly sat up and gingerly scrambled to the wall where she attempted to stand up her whole body trembling uncontrollably, even as she glared up at her uncle who was now straightening himself up with a hollow chuckle.

"It takes a coward to know a coward" he sneered as he straightened up and loomed over her "You lecture me about having no spine when you skulk about drugging my drink and hiding behind your father and brother and Lord Iroh like a child. You think that just because you're talking big now that you're somehow all grown up. Well you're not! Welcome to the real world my dear niece. It's a horrible disgusting place where you've got to prove yourself worthy of your words before you can attain glory"

Jade clutched at the wall as her legs buckled but she kept her glare firmly fixed on Zhao as he dusted himself off and stalked over to her grabbing her by the roots of her hair before shoving her cheek up against the wall hard.

"You should be thankful I'm still keeping you alive. Had you tried to pull any of these stunts on your grandfather he would've sent you to walk the plank, even if you were of his blood. Indeed, I was very tempted to let the Golem finish his job on you, but I think handing over the daughter of the Lucky Jade to the Fire Lord will be far more satisfying punishment. Especially when I tell him you are the reason his son is dead."

"You monster-" Jade struggled only to wince as her head was shoved harder into the wall.

"You call me that now" he hissed into her ear "but you'll see you'll all see. Soon I won't just be Admiral Zhao. Soon I'll be Zhao the Legend, Zhao the conqueror, Zhao the Moon slayer!"

"M-moon slayer?" Jade grunted and Zhao's smirk widened.

"Yes, you heard right Moon Slayer. You see for the past century, many great leaders, your grandfather included, sought to eliminate all the water benders from the water tribes. Yes, they managed to eradicate nearly all of the Southern Tribe's benders, but none of them ever came close to completely and utterly destroying their sister tribe, and all because they lack the vision to do so. You see, like the Fire Benders gains their power from the sun, all the Water Benders all over the world share a common source from which they gain the power to bend, in this case that source is the moon"

"You want to…to d-destroy the moon?" Jade spluttered. "B-but that's impossible, the only way you could do that is if you destroy the moon spirit and the moon spirit is in the spirit world and only the Avatar can reach it with his powers."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Zhao smirked, softly his eyes glinting with mad triumph. "If you think me ignorant of the ways of the spirits my dear, you are sorely mistaken. I will kill the moon spirit. And you will not get in my way"

"You're insane…" Jade breathed.

Zhao's lip curled as he leaned in to hiss in her face.

"Maybe…but I've outsmarted you. And once this invasion is over, I will have such fun tearing you apart before I hand you over to the Fire Lord-" he quickly stopped as a dark shadow appeared in the doorway of the cell.

"Admiral, your brother's looking for you. Might I suggest quickly moving on before he discovers where you're actually keeping his daughter." a gruff voice hissed and Jade looked up just in time to see Kira's face smirk from his helmeted disguise.

"Yes, I will. Thank you, Kira. You've been most helpful." Zhao clipped as he shoved Jade back down to the ground and strode over to the door. "Stay here with her and watch her like a hawk. I'll deal with Ruishi"

"Of course, Admiral" Kira stood aside respectfully to let the man pass, but not before Zhao turned his head back to glare at Jade's form as it slid to the floor.

"You know" he muttered, and his voice was as cold and deadly as ice "before your mother came along my brother was an incredible man. We may have had our differences in the past, but I always admired his strength and his brilliance. But now all I see is a pathetic shadow of a man, whose only focus in life is to grovel at the feet of _you, _a little conniving mud wench. I wouldn't be surprised if, deep down, he is so ashamed of you that he regrets ever bringing you into this world. I know I would be"

And with that, he shut the door behind himself, plunging both her and Kira into semi-darkness, the room only lit by the light streaming in through the bars in the small cell door window.

Jade stiffened as the Golem of the East turned to look back on her brown eyes gleaming.

"Hello Miss Jade, miss me?"

* * *

When the black snow began to fall, Aang's heart sank.

He'd never seen such a phenomenon before in his life, not even from a hundred years ago. But even so, he knew the cause.

He could see it now in fact, looming up over the horizon, rows and rows of black smog floating atop of a line of dark metal ships.

The Fire Nation had come.

Though he had always known they would stop at nothing to stop him from saving the world, Aang never thought that they would go to such extreme lengths.

He wondered, vaguely if Prince Zuko was leading the charge.

But the young air bender quickly dismissed the idea at once. Though he was the prince, as far as Aang had seen, he did not have much influence over any of the other warships or the officers that led them. Moreover, Zuko seemed to prefer working alone, just as he had done that night at the Fire Nation Stronghold.

No, someone was leading this fleet, someone sinister, he could feel it in his gut.

Though who it was remained to be seen…

* * *

"This will truly be one for the history books General Iroh. Just think, centuries from now people will study the great Admiral Zhao who destroyed the Last of the Water Tribe Civilization. You're here to see it" Admiral Zhao Shi's smirk was smug as he and Lord Iroh gazed out from the helm of their great warship onto the great wall of ice and the white city that it protected.

But Lord Iroh just sighed softly. Unlike his comrade beside him, his face was grim and somber as he looked out over the grey skies that shrouded the blue skies overhead.

"Be careful what you wish for Admiral. History is not always kind to its subjects"

"I suppose you speak from experience. But rest assured, this will be nothing like your legendary failure at Ba Sing Sei" Zhao snorted, callously relishing the sadness that splashed over the older war general's face as he shook his head grimly.

"I hope not…for your sake"

_For all our sakes…_

Iroh added in his head as quietly, but reluctantly obeyed Zhao's command to deliver a message to the ship's captain.

As he walked away, the old lord couldn't help but notice, the strange victorious glint in Zhao's eyes.

He knew that the younger man was a proud narcissistic megalomaniac, but there was something in the way he smirked that told Iroh that he'd already achieved something…something he, Zhao, thought would clear the way for his victory.

_Just what has he got planned?_

Oddly enough Iroh could just imagine the young voice of Jade answering his question inside his head.

"_probably something horrible that spells out trouble for us all"_

Iroh paused in the middle of the red lit corridor

_Hold on a moment, where is Jade? I didn't see her at breakfast this morning with her father or her brother._

He could feel his heart hammering as he tried to rack his brain for his last memory of the young earthbender.

Now that he thought about it, he had not seen her at dinner last night either, nor had his nephew in disguise delivered a morning report about her condition, something he had been adamant about since they'd first set sail a few weeks ago.

_Oh Zuko, my poor boy. I'm so sorry I must put you through this._

Iroh sighed softly to himself.

He knew Zuko wouldn't just settle for hearing Jade was okay. No, he just had to see her for himself, and then practically shadow her every step, in disguise, just to make sure nothing happened to her.

It was sweet, if rather intense and full on. But then so was Zuko.

And oddly enough so was Jade.

Jade was not someone to let something slide to the wayside that easily, especially if it concerned doing the right thing. Iroh frowned as he mulled over his observations of her behavior from the past week or so.

Following hearing the news of Zuko's "death", she had gone very quiet, withdrawn. Of course, in public she maintained the front of being a frail, heartbroken woman grieving for her lost love, and in many ways, she was, but behind all that Iroh could see the spark still burning in her eyes.

No. She may have been hurting physically and emotionally, but her light was not snuffed out yet. If anything, the spark had now ignited and fanned into a flame. A flame that often, blazed with fury whenever she made eye contact with Zhao.

The thought was enough to send a horrible jolt run straight through Iroh as he stopped dead in the middle of the corridor.

_That must be it. That must be why he's in such a good mood…something's happened to her, something terrible…_

He clenched his fists as he began to now pace very fast away from his spot, nearly colliding with a familiar looking guard.

"We'll be landing soon. Do you have a plan?" he whispered as the guard slid down his face mask to reveal the scarred face of his nephew.

"I'm working on it uncle" Zuko hissed, but he sounded haphazard, stressed.

"What's wrong? Were you seen?" Iroh muttered worriedly but Zuko shook his head.

"No, no one's seen me. But that's not the problem. It's Jade. She wasn't in her room last night and now I can't find her anywhere. I went to Chan to see if she was in sickbay but Chan said she went to serve her father tea last night and never came back."

"I see." Iroh murmured sadly.

"Do you think Zhao has done something to her?" Zuko gulped, feeling his gut sink as his uncle looked down to the ground.

"I don't know. But wherever she is I'm sure she's not safe anymore. Especially not since Kira returned."

"I still can't believe he survived" Zuko hissed, his fists clenching. "I mean, he fell off a cliff-"

"I know, I don't understand it either. But whatever the case, he is here and Jade is in danger as long as he walks around this ship."

There was the thud of footsteps and both uncle and nephew stiffened, the latter quickly sliding his mask back over his face.

"I'm going to go look for her" he whispered as he caught sight of a couple of guards walking around the corner of their corridor.

"Check the brig first then. Zhao might just have kept her secured and out of the way for now before he does anything" Iroh whispered already beginning to walk away just as Zuko quickly dashed down a corridor and out of sight.

* * *

"How on earth did you survive that drop?"

Kira blinked as the young green eyed girl snarled from her spot against the opposite cell wall.

It was the first time she had spoken to him in half an hour, and her eyes were just as full of hatred and wariness as when he'd first entered the room.

Despite his hatred for her, he couldn't help but admire her tenacity. Most of his normal victims would be peeing their pants by now. But then again, Jade Shi certainly wasn't a normal girl.

"The same way you survived that accident I made for your mother Lien, _Lucky_"

Jade's fists clenched tight as she heard her mother's name slip from this atrocity's mouth, but she sucked in a deep breath. No…making a scene and causing trouble now would just invite him to kill her.

She needed to get the upper hand.

But how was she going to do that when she was half bound and he was standing over her-

_Standing…on both his legs…but I burnt his left one off with lava. How can he be standing?_

Her eyes flickered down to his left foot. It was standing stock still and supporting his body.

_A prosthetic…_

"I see you've got a new leg" She narrowed her eyes, hiding her surprise as Kira made no move to unveil it as he snorted.

"Yes. I do"

_Odd…I'd have thought he'd be jumping at the chance to show off his survival to me…but what could it be?_

"Is it metal?" she asked, her tone light but her gaze still hard. "I've heard the fire nation has made some remarkable progress in the way of metal prosthetics"

"No. it's not metal" Kira rolled his eyes with a very knowing smirk, but Jade was not dissuaded.

"Wood then?"

"Yes, like I, the Golem of the East would ever lower myself to such a substandard material" Kira snorted as he pried himself off the metal wall eyes flashing.

Jade stiffened in her spot as he made to tower over her.

Then suddenly she felt a hand at her throat.

"What-" she spluttered as the assassin dragged her up the wall by the neck, squeezing her windpipe tight in one solid grip.

"Your uncle said I couldn't kill you. But he never said anything about teaching you a lesson or two and by the spirits have I got some lessons for you little brat. Don't worry-" he added when she looked at him in terror "-I will just knock you out…for now"

"Ah-" she gasped, her hands clawing at his fingers. But it was of no use. For all the good it did she might as well have not struggled at all.

She was about to just let herself go limp in defeat but at the last second she twitched and her leg kicked out and hit his prosthetic one…only to come into contact with something solid. Something that sent a jolt of her chi running straight through her like an electric pulse as vibrations bounced off it.

_Earth…he's earthbending a new foot?!_

Had she not been fearing for her life she might have marvelled at the other Earthbender's immense skill. But now her awe was quick to turn into a lightbulb as with a final effort she forced herself to look pointedly over his shoulder.

It worked like a charm.

Despite himself, the minute Jade had looked away his eyes followed hers towards the door behind his back.

But there was nothing there.

"Ahhh!" he cried out as with a hard shove, Jade thrust him off, letting herself drop to the floor as she reached for the knee of his left leg. With a sharp palm strike she felt the solid substance beneath her hand crumble into smaller fragments from within the boot which shot off the end of the man's pants with a loud whoosh as the Earth within it was forcibly dragged away.

Kira stumbled backwards, a combination of shock and confusion preventing him from acting as Jade swiftly refused the earth in a large sphere that she let hover over her hand, before pushing it straight at his gut.

There was the sickening crunching sound of bone breaking as it hit her captor in the ribs, but Jade didn't stick around to watch him squirm. Pocketing a small amount of the earth, she reached down and snagged the cell door keys and ran out the door, locking it just in time as Kira all but flew at her in a furious mass of snarling spitting rage.

The crash of flesh against thick metal and the animalistic roar of pain and fury nearly made her wet her pants as she all but charged down the corridor and up the stairs that led out of the brig.

In a panic, she quickly shut the door to the staircase behind her, accidentally trapping the two guards that had been standing on the other side.

But Jade didn't care. All she wanted to do was put as much distance as possible between her and that monster and the other monster called Zhao.

_Zhao..._

Jade gulped as she finally came to a stop a few floors up, panting and rasping for breath through a burning bruised throat.

_He's mad. Wanting to mess with the spirits. Just how does he think he could ever get away with such a thing? And for that matter who would want to mess with the moon spirit. The Water tribe aren't the only ones who need the moon everyone in the world knows we need it to keep the ocean in balance. Wanting to destroy it…that's just insanity…but then again when has Zhao ever proven himself to be sane?_

"I need to stop him" she gasped up at the ceiling, her eyes leaking as stress and fear both caught up with her in one savage swoop.

She knew what she had to do. But if she did there was no going back.

"I need to stop him…" she whispered even softer to herself. "I'll have to warn Aang…and to do that I would have to…to…"

She gulped unable to bring the words in her head out into the open. Not because she was afraid, but because if she did the pain she felt would increase tenfold.

But if she didn't resolve herself now, thousands- no millions- of people would feel that pain all over the world.

Her fist clenched tight by her side as she shut her eyes.

"I'm sorry dad…I'm sorry Shen…I'm sorry Zuko" she sniffed biting down on her trembling lips "But I need to do this"

And with that she ran further into the depths of the ship.

* * *

"ARGH! You little brat! How dare you! I'll teach you to mess with the Golem of the East!" Kira bellowed as with a large blast of red hot molten rock he practically liquefied the lock to the cell door.

With a casual flick of his wrist he quickly shot two small bullets of lava straight between the eyes of the two unfortunate guards that had come to investigate the commotion.

Within a few seconds both had fallen dead to the floor, their foreheads smoking and glowing with heat.

_Damn…I've got less earth._

He growled as he began to mould the remaining dirt around him back into a rudimentary prosthetic. He couldn't quite make a fully solid looking leg, but he could make a rather clumsy pegleg with a small foot on the end that was roughly matching the other one in height.

It was rather pathetic, but it would have to make do.

With a growl, he stumbled clumsily over the threshold of his cell, grasping at the door as he almost fell over.

_That little witch! I'll kill her now. I don't care about the payment. Forget the hit. Now it's personal._

"Just you wait little Lucky. I'll find you and squash you like the worm you are" he hissed as he hobbled to the door.

But even as he melted the lock and opened the door a blast of blue fire burst forth in his face.

It didn't hit him, but it was fierce enough to have him stumble and trip backwards onto his behind at the bottom of the stairs.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't _daddy dearest._" Kira hissed, though his tones were laced with fear. And for good reason.

The look on Ruishi Shi's face was positively terrifying. His expression was blank and icy, but both his brown eyes were blazing with ferocious wrath that seemed to burn like two hot suns straight into the face of the fallen assassin as he stalked down towards him.

Despite himself, Kira couldn't help but shudder at the sight of the man. He had heard of Ruishi's terrifying temper whilst in disguise on the prince's ship. But hearing of it did not do the real thing any justice whatsoever.

Had Kira known just how terrifying the man could be, he might never had dared cross him so brazenly.

And that was before the man had even opened his mouth.

"I warned my brother there would be consequences for his actions towards my children." Ruishi's voice was a deep rumble and put Kira in mind of a dragon ready to spit fire. An image only furthered as the man's hands suddenly lit up with bright hot blue flames.

"Now I guess I'll have to make you a demonstration"

"Wait-please, I was only doing this because I was paid to by your brother. If you want i-i-could-" Kira stuttered as Ruishi advanced on him, the blue light of his flames casting sinister shadows around his chiselled features as he spat.

"Save your breath Golem. I know my brother hired you, and I know you are the one responsible for the death of my wife, as you almost were responsible for the suffering of my daughter."

Kira gulped as Ruishi stopped before him, his brown eyes flashing with that horrible fire.

"And unfortunately for you, I'm not as merciful as she is"

He raised his hands.

There was a flash of blue fire, and a scream as blood splattered the walls.

Deep red blood mixed with earth.

* * *

When Zuko heard, the scream echoing from the brig down below, his insides ran cold as the icy waters they were sailing in.

"Jade" he whispered horror seeping through him as he ran helter skelter down the stairs and around a corner, just in time to see someone trudge up the stairs that led down to the brig.

"Ruishi?" Zuko stopped in his tracks, eyes widening behind his metal mask as he looked over the older man.

The front of his uniform was stained with blood and burns as were his knuckles, and his eyes were dark and grim even as they darted in Zuko's direction.

The prince almost flinched away as he caught sight of the terrible fire in that gaze, which was quickly snuffed out by relief and recognition as the older man sighed.

"Prince Zuko. I would've thought you'd be with your uncle"

"I-I was looking for Jade. I-I thought Kira had done something to her." Zuko was too shocked by the blood on the other man's uniform to even bother being afraid of his identity being revealed.

Indeed, he couldn't help but shudder a little as Ruishi turned to snarl back down the stairs, a horrible glint in his eye.

"Oh, yes he tried. But I'm quite sure he won't ever try to hurt anyone _ever_ again"

"So you-" Zuko gulped unable to meet the older man as he looked him in the eye directly.

"yes"

"And Jade-"

"No. She escaped on her own before I found him" Ruishi smirked with a little pride. "She is quite smart that way. As I'm sure you're aware."

"Yeah…she is smart" Zuko looked down to the ground, still unable to look at the man.

He knew Ruishi was reputed to be ruthless in a real battle, but given the way he had acted whilst serving with himself and his uncle aboard the ship and the way he was always so caring and gentle towards Jade and Shen…

As if sensing the disguised prince's thoughts, Ruishi sighed heavily, his face and shoulders relaxing considerably as his face saddened.

"It had to be done. It was the only way I could ensure my family's survival with my brother in command. One less pawn for him to manoeuvre on the board."

"I know" Zuko nodded quietly.

"I know what I've done is questionable and probably very terrible" Ruishi said patiently and calmly "But I love my children and I am willing to do anything and everything in my power to keep both of them safe from harm, no matter what the consequences"

"I understand" and indeed Zuko did understand, but that didn't make the reality of the situation any less sinister or frightening, and neither did it lessen the small stab of envy in his heart as Ruishi walked over to him.

"Zhao will hear the news soon." He muttered quietly "and Shen and I will need to do some damage control. That should clear the way for you to find Jade. When you do take her to your uncle. He's got more sway over most of the men and should be able to keep you both safe till this mess is over"

"I will" Zuko murmured stiffening slightly as Ruishi reached out and put a warm but firm hand on his shoulder.

"I know you will. You are a good man Zuko. And you may not see it now, but you do not need the Avatar to regain your honour. You are quite capable of regaining it on your own merit. When you do I am sure you will become a Fire Lord we can all be proud of."

"I…" Zuko was forced to gulp down a large lump that had suddenly gotten lodged in his throat.

He'd only ever heard his uncle say words like that. But he'd always fobbed them off as it being said out of fondness and not true belief.

But to hear it from a man like Ruishi Shi…

"I'll find Jade and keep her safe" he mumbled softly "I promise"

And with that he ran back down the corridor, missing the small sad smile as Ruishi Shi watched him vanish from sight.

"Thank you Prince Zuko."

* * *

When Jade snuck into the ship's massive armoury she was surprised to see it devoid of any living being.

_So far so good. Now I just need to change into sturdier thicker gear._

She gulped as she quickly ducked her head around a couple of weapons stations. Behind them she could see a couple of suits of fire nation armour and their thicker undergarments.

_That'll have to do._

She quickly reached for the nearest one.

"If you're going to go undercover at least select something that's small enough to fit"

Jade squeaked in terror as she wheeled around.

"Shen" she sighed in relief as her brother strode up to her and wrapped his arms around her tight.

"Are you alright? I heard Zhao tried to imprison you in the brig."

"He did but I got out" Jade sighed as she briefly squeezed him back before pulling away.

"Oh no" Shen frowned as he looked down on her face "I know that look. What are you planning to do now?"

"Do?" Jade blinked her heart sinking as her brother quirked a brow at her.

"Don't give me that. You may have Lord Iroh and the other Captains looking the other way but I know when you're scheming something"

"Okay, first off I don't _scheme._" Jade rolled her eyes "and secondly, I don't know if you've noticed but Zhao's still trying to kill me so yeah I've got to think of something if I'm going to live"

"Then if that's the case disguising yourself as a guard won't work. You're too small and your hands are too feminine. Plus, let's face it, you stink at imitating men's voices." Shen frowned as he looked over the uniforms and then to the door.

"Maybe I could pass you off as a junior private but that will only buy you a little-"

"I need to get off this ship" Jade steamrolled over the top of him.

"You what?" Shen spluttered.

"I need to get off this ship." Jade repeated firmly

"get off the ship…What are you saying?" Shen looked at her completely befuddled "You need to hide, not leave. Besides where will you-"

"The Water Tribe" Jade growled grabbing a pair of thin sais and stashing them in her belt. "I need to find the Avatar. Zhao's planning something to do to the Water Tribe. Something bad. I need to warn Aang, only he can put a stop to this-"

"Jade-Jade stop. Stop" Shen grabbed her arm before she could walk away "I get it, you're scared and confused and you want to stop Zhao. But going to the water tribe and warning the Avatar-that's…that's serious that's…that's treason"

"Shen I don't know if you're aware of this or not, but you and I are the bi-products of _treason_" Jade spat and Shen shook his head.

"I know. But that was fifteen to eighteen years ago. I'm talking about the here and now. I understand you want to do the right thing, but turning sides now… You could be killed or worse-and-and think of father. What would he do with himself if you were hurt-heck forget him, what do you think I would do if I let you hurt yourself like this-"

"It's of you I'm thinking Shen" Jade groaned softly "You and me and father. None of us are going to ever be free to be happy as ourselves if the Fire Nation keeps going on as it is under men like Zhao. We all know it. Something needs to be done, before we all end up like mom"

"Like mom huh?" Shen glared down at her his eyes shining a little with hurt and fear "Is that what this really is. You want to stop Zhao not only to save the world but because you want to prove yourself, worthy of mom?"

"No." Jade growled, defiantly "I'm doing it because it's the right thing. Because I'm sick and tired of having to wait and cower under the feet of those monsters that will stop at nothing till the world is only ash and fire. Because I'm tired of standing and waiting around for them to continuously keep taking the people I care about away from me."

"You're talking about the prince? Aren't you?" Shen muttered.

Jade felt her heart sting but forced herself to swallow down her grief as she straightened up, fists clenching by her sides.

"We can't continue doing this Shen. We have our bending, we have our brains, we should be using them to make a difference, not hide away and let everything around us rot. We're a part of this world and as a part of this world, we have every right to determine how it continues on. And right now, I want to end this war. And to end this war…we need the Avatar. We all do, Earth Kingdom, Water Tribe…even the Fire Nation"

"You're not going to back down from this are you" Shen shook his head, his face in his hands as his sister shook her head.

"No. I'm not. And I'll leave with or without you…though I'd prefer it if you and father both came with me."

"We might not be able to" Shen murmured softly and sadly "especially father. Our hands are too tied. One wrong move and we'll die."

"the way I see it Shen, we're all doomed to die anyway once the invasion is all over." Jade grunted "and I don't know about you but if that's going to happen, I'd rather die on my own terms, fighting for what I believed in"

"Well we can't all be as brave or as daring as you" Shen snorted grudgingly but then sighed heavily again.

"I'm not brave" Jade shook her head "I'm just asking you to be brave enough to help me get off this ship."

"…Argh! Damn you lucky. Damn you." Shen growled but Jade could see the reluctant acceptance in his brown eyes, and the sadness which he was quick to mask with a small cough.

"Fine. I've got an idea, but you're going to have to follow my lead. It might be risky but it's probably our best bet."

"What do you have in mind?" Jade quirked a brow as her brother quickly grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out of the room.

"You'll see. But first let's find Dango. If you're going to go in disguise at least get something that fits you"

* * *

When Zuko had left the brig to Admiral Zhao's ship he didn't quite know what to think.

Ruishi Shi murdering an assassin in cold blood. Jade missing. Zhao plotting something terrible and to top it all off an invasion of the enemy was underway.

He knew he had been banished for dishonouring his father and his own station but just what did he do to deserve this mayhem?

"Not here either" he muttered darkly to himself as he chanced a glance into the ship's large armoury. It was empty of life, its only occupants some mannequins and fully stocked weapons racks…

_wait…somethings wrong here…_

Zuko squinted as he looked along a wall on which several racks of different sharp weapons were gleaming in the dim light. In the middle of these, stood a rack that seemed uneven, for two of its Sais it was supposed to hold were missing.

_It has to be her._

The corners of his mouth twitched upwards as he dashed forwards to examine the rack in closer detail.

Very few soldiers used sais for hand to hand combat, more often usually favouring the lances or spears_,_ or even the occasional dagger for close combat.

_So she came here and armed herself…_

Zuko mused in his head as he carefully inspected the room at large again. It was then his eyes caught sight of the small cabinet to his left. The one which stored the spare thick white winter apparel

_But it's fairly warm inside the ship…she wouldn't need it unless she was going to be up on deck or outside in the…cold…_

He stopped in his tracks, eyes widening as comprehension dawned horribly on him.

_She's not going up on deck…she's-_

There was a loud groaning sound from his side and Zuko quickly turned to see a dark shadow of dark metal cross over one of the small porthole windows to the port side.

The dark shadow of another warship as it slowed down to anchor itself side by side with its leader's ship.

Craning his neck Zuko peered out the window.

His vantage point was just close enough to make out the face of Zhao as he dismissed several officers and their crew. Heart hammering, Zuko watched them walk over a long narrow metal bridge over to the new ship, the smallest one of the group standing out starkly, even though she was garbed only in servant's robes and keeping its long brown-haired head down as it followed the ship's captain back aboard his vessel.

"Jade?" Zuko breathed, horrified as he backed away from the window.

Swiftly he began to run. His legs carrying him faster and faster up the different levels of the ship, till he was sprinting up onto the deck.

But already, the bridge had been retracted and the other ship was beginning to drift away. However, it was not too far away that he could not still see her frightened but determined face.

"NO! WAIT!"

* * *

"NO! WAIT!"

As soon as the yell had been barked over the distance between the ships and their roaring engines, Jade's stomach gave a massive backflip.

She knew that voice, and she knew that yell.

_But no…it couldn't be…you're dead…_

However, despite her brain's insistence she still could not help but turn around to see where the voice had come from.

"Zuko" she breathed softly as she looked over the great divide.

And there he was.

Standing fully decked out in a guard's uniform, his metal mask of his helmet held tightly in one hand, leaving his scarred pale face free for all to see.

_He's alive… All this time…_

Jade's heart stung horribly and she felt her eyes burn as if she had acid thrown into them as she watched the prince's face swiftly grow smaller and smaller, till it all but vanish from sight.

She would've stayed longer to watch the ship vanish into the distance with the rest of the armada, but the ship's captain gruffly ordered her to get into the command deck and batten down the hatches with the other servants and civilian crew.

Jade had immediately set about to doing as she was told, all the while her thoughts looping back around to Zuko's distraught and very much alive face.

She wasn't sure what to think now. Her heart was like a tumble drier of grief, joy, fear, anger and a good mixture of everything else.

But the worst thing had to be frustration.

She'd only just managed to accept he was dead and had been ready to avenge him, and now here he was, not dead, and calling out her name to stop her leaving.

_Just how is that possible?_

* * *

_I was too late…_

Zuko cursed himself as he quickly slid back down below deck, slipping the metal plate of his mask back in place in his helmet. It was a good thing Zhao hadn't been there watching over him from above. That would've really spelled trouble.

And speaking of trouble.

"For spirits sake what is that girl thinking?!" he groaned his head in his hands barely looking up as he felt someone walk up to him.

"I suggest you go back below deck for now _Lee_, or should I call you _your highness_" the soft voice of Shen Shi hissed in his ear as a hand tugged him back.

"Unhand me at once" Zuko snapped on autopilot, swatting the older male's hand from him as he started to storm off towards the stairs that led below deck.

However, before he could even get one step down, a loud voice called.

"Atten-hut! Adrmial on Deck!"

"Damn it" Zuko cursed as he quickly backed away just in time as none other than Admiral Zhao himself strode up on deck, followed by General Iroh, his face a scowl as he looked over all his officers who stood quickly to attention in several organized rows.

"Which of you was it?" he snarled approaching the closest officer. "Which of you let the brat-I mean my niece leave my ship?"

When no one spoke up, Zhao turned on Shen who had stepped forwards.

"Boy explain yourself!" he barked.

Zuko watched anxiously as Shen eyed his uncle warily but stood his ground firmly.

"I did not know my sister would be leaving the ship sir. If I had, I can assure you that I of all people certainly wouldn't have let her go."

Zhao looked if possible even more angry, but upon finding no logical retort, he instead growled to himself in frustration.

"That little brat, just what does she think she's doing? Someone get me Lieutenant Kira-"

"Lieutenant Kira is currently _indisposed_" a new voice rose from the deck stairs. "and will be for quite some time since he has so inopportunely taken the initiative to desert his post."

Everyone turned to see Ruishi Shi striding up, his uniform clean and polished, and his face stiff and set as always.

Had Zuko not seen him below in the brig before, he might never have guessed that the man before him had just murdered someone. His hands were calm and still, and his countenance was as cool as a sea cucumber.

The only thing that gave away his ire was his eyes, two blazing orbs of brown with golden rings flaring from the centre as they locked onto his younger brother who bristled and took a small step back as he approached him.

"So I take it Jade is no longer with us aboard this vessel?" he asked, glancing at Shen.

For the faintest of moments, Zuko thought he saw the youngest male Shi give his father the tiniest of nods. But then the moment had passed and Ruishi turned back to look at his frustrated brother.

"Yes she is. Snuck aboard our first attack ship just now as luck would have it. How no one could've seen her leave-sneaky brat" he added more to himself than to anyone else.

The corners of Ruishi's lips quirked upwards for the tiniest second but then quickly fell as he strode up to the front of the ship, and looked out over the waters to the rapidly shrinking boat as it sailed swiftly towards a distant white wall of ice.

"Lien, my love wherever you are watch over our Jade. Keep her safe." He whispered softly.

"So that's just it? You're just going to let her go? After all your fuss to protect her?" Zhao scowled in confusion as he came to stand behind his brother who just smiled sadly.

"She's old enough now to know what she wants to do with her life. And you forget," and now he smirked back at his brother "She isn't called Lucky for nothing"

There was a loud bang in the distance and both men turned quickly back to look over the bow. There in the distance the first attack ship had launched a flaming rock from its catapult straight into the large wall of ice of the Northern Water Tribe.

"So it begins" Zhao hissed as he turned his back on his brother and started walking away, just as someone from the lookout post on the command tower shouted.

"Look there! Up in the air! It's the avatar!"

_He shows himself already?_

Zuko stared wide eyed in astonishment, as he and the rest of the crew around him ran forwards to watch in awe as the small orange and yellow dot flew through the air towards the ship in front of them, followed by a big hairy bison.

"There, what did I tell you." Ruishi smirked quietly to himself "Lucky"

* * *

When Jade saw the small yellow and orange figure hurtling his way through the air on a glider towards the ship, she could've almost laughed out loud…had she not been so scared of the thundering of firing catapults.

Just her luck that as soon as she left Zhao's side the Avatar would show up. The absurdity of the situation was such that it completely drove Zuko's appearance right out of her head.

"Wait miss what are you doing?" someone tried calling out to her, but already she was dashing back up onto the deck.

"Aim and FIRE!" the captain on deck roared and at once his men quickly set about arming the catapult.

They were just about to set fire to the stone projectile when a blast of air smashed into nearly half of the soldiers present, knocking them back hard into the sides of the ship.

Jade's face split into a wide grin as she caught sight of the young Avatar weaving his way around the remaining soldiers, smirking as one by one he took out each of their catapults until only three remained.

There was the crunching of heavy footsteps and Jade quickly turned to see a heavily muscled man with a long black beard suddenly swing two heavy chained hammers towards the back of Aang's head.

"Aang look out!" she cried.

"Jade?" Aang blinked turning to face her, only to cry out in alarm as the heavy hammer missed his head.

It struck the sides of the catapult's metal scaffolding instead, and was quickly accompanied by a mass of fire.

"Oh no you don't!" Jade hissed as through the corner of her eye she saw Aang suddenly get tied up by the hammer wielder who raised his voice to his comrades.

"Now men, Fire!"

The fire bender's raised their fists, only to stop as they heard the crunching of something solid breaking apart.

Horrified by the sound, their eyes swivelled sideways.

"What the?"

"Lady Jade?"

"UNGH!" Jade flung her arms forwards, releasing the chunks of stone she had been holding up.

Most of them hit their mark, but some of her victims dodged sideways and instead turned their fire on her.

She dodged their moves quickly, thanking her lucky stars that her father's training was kicking in of its own accord as she swiftly moved into close combat, unsheathing her sais to knock the flats of them against her enemies helmeted heads.

Within the minute, nearly all the firebenders in front of her had been knocked out or slammed hard onto the floor.

But Jade barely paid any of them any attention as something hard and solid suddenly hit her on the back, sending her flying front first onto the deck.

"JADE!"

She felt a sharp pain in her head as she fell down hard, and then…blackness…

* * *

"JADE!" Aang called out worriedly from where he had been chained as he saw the girl suddenly drop down.

The man with the two hammers chuckled nastily as he suddenly raised his hammers and pointed them at Aang.

"now it's your turn" he grinned.

Aang struggled hard, but it was no use. The chains were too tight.

_WHAM!_

Something white and hairy bowled headlong into the man shoving him overboard with a loud grunting roar.

"APPA!" Aang exclaimed happily as the great sky bison broke the chain holding him in one swift bite. "Thanks for the rescue buddy"

Appa turned to grunt at his master happily as the young Avatar quickly rushed at him and hugged the top of his head.

Then suddenly the entire world began to tilt.

"Woah!" Aang looked over the side of the ship and saw that the Water Tribe's water benders were in their low ships and bending ice to scuttle the ship from the sides.

There was the creaking of metal and stone as broken weapons, catapults and armoured people slid down backwards to the stern, a brown haired girl sliding unconscious in their midst.

"Gotcha!" Aang quickly caught Jade and using his Airbending brought her up onto Appa's back saddle.

"Appa Yip! Yip!" he cried and at once with a flick of his flat tail, Appa rose into the air.

"We gotta get her to the Water Tribe! She'll be safe there" he called to Appa, who groaned loudly in agreement and quickly flew down towards the water tribe boats.

Amidst them, Aang quickly spotted one of Master Paku's oldest students and quickly directed Appa to him.

"Avatar Aang, what is it?" the young man nodded respectfully as Aang quickly jumped to Appa's back and picked Jade up.

In a smooth and light jump he brought her down to the boat below and into the Water Bender's arms.

"A prisoner?" the Water Bender narrowed his eyes but Aang shook his head.

"No, her name's Jade and she's a friend. She tried to help me but got hurt. Please could you take her back with you? When she wakes up she might be able to help us."

The Water Bender looked warily at the girl in his arms, but nonetheless nodded, sighing heavily.

"I'll see what I can do"

"Thanks" Aang smiled brightly as he quickly remounted Appa who swiftly took to the skies again, much to the awe and fear of the waterbenders around.

"You heard the Avatar" the head Water Bender barked "Head back to the city quick!"

"Yes sir" the water benders around him shouted and raised their hands together in unison.

With a smooth pulling and pushing motion, the ocean around them seemed to pull away as the boats were smoothly and quickly pushed back through the water.

Had she been awake, Jade would've marvelled at the sight of so many water benders working like this.

But now all she could do till she woke up, was lie in darkness and a dreamless sleep, as she drifted far from home, far from her family…

And very far away from Prince Zuko.

* * *

_**Hey guys,**_

_**Sorry it took me so long to update. Got a new job then I moved house and all that just piled up on top of everything. My inspiration to write for this fic was a little dimmed, but it's being slowly renewed so there is still hope.**_

_**Just before I leave you I just want to know what you guys think of the new cover. I drew it myself using a slight combination of the ATLA and LOK styles (I will admit i'm pretty proud of how it turned out). It's kinda how i imagine Jade to look if she were actually in the series (though the stupid FF image manager chopped off part of her head :P). Or at least this is how I imagine her to be in Book 1…and on that note I am happy to announce that I will be splitting the story into the three "books" just like the series.**_

_**So on that note I hope you enjoy the remaining chapters and feel free to leave suggestions for what you'd like to see happening next book. I don't know if I'll get to all the ideas but anything to keep the inspiration flowing is a great help.**_

_**hope you enjoy and keep reviewing**_

_**Adieu**_

_**FuzzyBeta**_


End file.
